


A Baptism of Fire

by Atomics



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Hurt/Comfort, Jimmy Olsens got a cameo of sorts, Made For Each Other, Misunderstandings, Sexual Content, Superman makes an appearence, This is long but i have A LOT of brudick feelings okay, he hangs round supes/clark a lot, okay Jimmy Olsens got reoccurring cameos, very brief other justice league characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 85
Words: 202,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson's whole world fell apart the day he watched his parents fall to their deaths. He was left orphaned but not alone, Bruce Wayne, billionaire "Prince of Gotham" takes him into his home and Batman takes him under his wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some background, Dick's parents death and Bruce's taking him in happened roughly right after Dick's 9th birthday here so he's still a youngin.  
> It's very probable that this will end up being a Bruce/Dick fic, but not till Dick's a bit older than he is right off the bat so I'll adjust tags appropriately as I go along! I have a decent amount written out for this and a lot of plans for where to take the story, but any/all comments and reviews are much appreciated, it helps me to know what people think and motivates me to no end.  
> Unbetad so all mistakes are my own, I hope you enjoy! :)

The first night it happened, he was exhausted and angry at himself for still being awake, the nightmares keeping him up with the all too fresh and painful memory of his parents, his entire life gone. It was to the point that all Dick could think to do was maybe see Bruce. The young boy had felt safe with his new guardian; Bruce was the kind of strong person who would fight to keep all the nightmares and the pain away. So quietly, as if not to wake the old manor that Dick wasn’t sure if he’d ever actually get used to calling home, Dick crept open his door and walked into the hallway. But even while the lights were all out and everything in the manor still, the shadows played across the walls and floorboards and the wind caused the very foundation to moan and creak.  


Dick walked, pajama clad and barefoot down the hall, finding it easier to almost control his thoughts with the mission of navigating to where he knew Bruce’s rooms were.  


_He’s probably sleeping. I shouldn’t bother him._  


But when he made it to the large doors he had been looking for, Dick could see the faintest of light shining through the keyhole. He was distinctly aware of the cold wood floors biting at the souls of his feet and that his heart still pounding. Before he had the chance to convince himself of what a foolish idea this was, there was another loud crash of thunder and the boy jumped forwards, knocking on the heavy door in front of him. The hollow sound that echoed through the manor as a result seemed almost as intimidating as the storm outside and it made him cringe.  


Dick held his breath but soon instead of the doors, a tall figure stood before him. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light that streamed through but once it had he realized Bruce must have been about to sleep, considering he was clad in a dark pair of sleep pants and little else.  


“Dick.” Bruce’s voice was soft, only the faintest hint of surprise at his young ward’s presence.  


“Bruce..I-I’m sorry for bothering you, I just..” If he was honest, Dick didn’t really know what he was doing, what he expected to happen. But Bruce must have seen something on the young boy’s face because he moved to the side and motioned for Dick to step into the spacious room before him.  


When the door was shut behind them, Bruce brought his gaze back to the boy. Dick felt his nails digging into the palms of his hands, but couldn’t bring himself to relax them.  


It was the nights like these, when every time Dick closed his eyes he saw his parents, watched as they fell before him. The thunder outside sounding off like the snap of a rope giving out, the gasps and muffled screams of the audience and it was all Dick could do not to cry out and scream like he had that night.  


“What’s wrong?” his voice was kind as Bruce knelt down slightly and Dick couldn’t help himself, he felt his eyes prickling with tears and was minutely aware of the fact that he was shaking as he suddenly pushed himself forward, wrapping his arms around the large man before him and burying his face in Bruce’s neck.  


It was a moment before he felt warm, strong arms circle around him, holding him close. And it didn’t make the pain go away as much as it made it seem bearable even if only for the moment. Suddenly Dick didn’t feel so much like he was hopelessly drowning in it.  


It was a while before Dick had realized they moved from their original place by the door, but he found himself curled up on Bruce’s lap, still clutching at the man who was now sitting on the edge of his extravagant bed, rubbing soothing circles along Dicks back.  


It was another indeterminable amount of time before Dick noticed his breathing becoming more even as he continued to relish the warm comfort of Bruce’s body wrapped so protectively around his own.  


Eventually Dick moved his head back, just far enough to look up at Bruce’s face, his large blue eyes meeting Bruce’s darker ones in the dim lighting as he spoke. “Would it be alright if I stayed here for the night..?” the words that came out sounded scratchy and desperate, even to his own ears. Bruce’s just sounded understanding with a strong “Of course.”  


It was like that how he finally managed to fall asleep. Tucked under the blankets and curled up on Bruce’s chest, whose arms were again draped protectively around Dick’s small frame, letting the steady thumps of Bruce’s heart lull him into unconsciousness.  


It’s after that night that Batman starts training him. And it helps; Dick can feel himself flush with pride whenever Bruce compliments his form or progress and it’s the start of an outlet for his anger and pain.  


But it doesn’t make the nightmares go away.  


It isn’t long before Dick finds himself standing in front of those large doors again, feeling so small in comparison. It’s at night when he can’t just throw himself into the training or studying, into doing all he can to improve himself, when the quiet house makes a sharp contrast to loud thoughts. He hardly has to knock before Bruce lets him in. 

  


Soon it became a habit of sorts for Dick to sleep curled up with Bruce. Whenever the older man was in, this often wasn’t until late into the night, Bruce would end up leaving his door ajar ever so slightly. It was closed enough to easily be looked over unless you knew what to look for. Dick would push the thick door open just enough to quietly slide his body in before closing it behind him and crawling into the welcoming bed there.  


At first Dick worried he was bothering his mentor, always keeping him up and pushing into his space. Just a needy kid looking for reassurance in all the wrong places, waiting to be thrown out, though Bruce’s behavior never even hinted towards it. But it didn’t take much time before he fully realized that the older man didn’t mind at all, because Bruce had nightmares too.  


He had almost forgotten that the strong confident man who had taken him in was an orphan too, that he too had his parents ripped from him. Dick hated how it made him feel closer to the man, hated that he would find anything positive coming from such darkness. But it was harder to be angry with himself when Bruce would put a large hand on his shoulder or wrap his arms around him at night when he was shaking too much to sleep. The relief of knowing someone else had felt it to, had come out stronger in the end and feeling that connection of silent understanding outweighed the initial guilt.  


It became routine for those mornings, Bruce would wake him, a gentle hand stroking Dick’s sleep ruffled hair, but a firm voice letting him know to get up. Dick would then walk back to his own room, lying down on his own cold bed until Alfred would come by, informing him of the time and that breakfast would soon be ready in the casual dining hall.  


It was never that they were hiding Dick’s sleeping habits as much as it just felt like a private exchange between Bruce and him. A comfort they shared with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, as always comments and reviews are more than welcome and fill me with happiness. Either way, I hope you enjoy!

Dick studied more than self defense and fighting techniques. Alfred tutored him on the more basic subjects, things he missed while living in the circus and things he would undoubtedly need for when he started the proper schooling the English butler was always not so subtly hinting about. As well as Bruce’s often unconventional lessons on vigilance and pushing not only his body, but his mind, and all basic skills he would need in dealing with the much harsher world beyond the walls of Wayne Manor.  


Dick pushed himself into it. He knew he had to get better, this was his chance, his opportunity to bring his parent’s killers to justice and he wasn’t going to waste it. He couldn’t.  


Bruce kept odd hours, Dick knew that. It only made sense; he had a lot of night work to do as Batman on top of any responsibilities he still held onto with being The Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Co and the richest man in Gotham.  


He tried to remind himself of that as he scowled down at the table which was far too large to only be sitting the dark haired boy for breakfast.  


“When you come from a family such as this, with the...resources and attention it entails, Master Richard, well, certain things become expected of you. As much as Master Bruce may wish he could be around for meal times, he often finds himself otherwise occupied.”  


“He finds time for training sessions and those _girls_ he’s always seen with.” Dick spoke petulantly as Alfred arranged a spread of jams in front of him. Still he used taking a sip of the glass of orange juice to hide the look on his face. It’s not that he was being childish but Bruce hadn’t really come home last night. Leaving Dick to toss and turn in his own bed and read articles about the man’s latest dalliances in the papers that morning. “You’d think he’d find time for a quick breakfast.”  


“One would think, Master Richard.” The butler’s voice still had the cool air of professionalism but Dick had a feeling that his impression of agreement with Dick’s sentiments wasn’t misplaced.  


“I’ve told you, Alfred. At least call me Dick.”  


“My apologies, Master Dick. Now if you’ll excuse me.” And with that the Butler gave a slight bow, exiting the room and leaving the boy to his breakfast. He would no doubt be back the very moment Dick finished to clear up the dishes.  


It was a Saturday, which meant he had extra free time instead of lessons with Alfred, but Dick never knew what to do with it. He was used to the life in the circus where there was always something to do and people around to talk with. Briefly he considered asking Alfred to take him into town, but dropped the idea quickly when he realized that he didn’t know anyone in Gotham or what there was to do. Not to mention that while he doubted the British butler would object, he probably had better things to do, work to be done.  


He’d be better off going over the different techniques Bruce had shown him earlier; Dick knew he had them down but for Bruce to agree it had to be absolutely perfect. If he wanted his mentor to take him seriously and let him out on patrol with him, there was no room for mistakes.  


The boy pushed around his breakfast and tried not to sulk. Practice could easily take up a few hours, lunch would no doubt be served promptly at noon and afterwards he could always follow Alfred around or take a stroll through the grounds surrounding the manor. Dick also knew there was a large library somewhere, not to mention the large collection of all the latest video games and consoles set up in his bedroom. Bruce had spared no expense when he decided to get them for his young ward but all the wrappings still remained on the games and the systems lay untouched.  


Dick remembered a young boy who would have jumped at the opportunity to play them, he had loved video games. Now though, it only served to remind him of when his father would set up the old system they had and spending the occasional dull hour on his warm lap laughing and carefree. There weren’t many days they had spent like that, but enough to make Dick feel sick when he thought of sitting in his new large room alone and playing.  


He didn’t want to finish his breakfast, had little appetite for it, but forced the last remains of food down his throat anyways. He would need the strength and Alfred would frown passively and without comment if he didn’t. It was best to just finish the food, even if the taste of even the breakfasts Alfred prepared for him still seemed foreign in their obvious extravagance, nothing like the simple meals the boy was used to.  


Once finished, the butler appeared as natural as air and began to clear the table. For once Dick didn’t respond to Al’s usual small talk, instead giving him a small smile before he left the not so casual, casual dining hall.  


As he made his way towards the gym Bruce had installed soon after catching the boy practicing gymnastics out in the garden, Dick wondered what his mentor was doing right now. No doubt sleeping but whether or not he was dreaming and if his dreams were as frightening as Dick’s own had been that night.  


Maybe when Bruce woke up he would find Dick and they would do something, or do nothing and just be near each other, though his mentor never truly did _nothing_. The more he thought of Bruce lying in his bed, asleep but still here, the more he found it comforting. He wasn’t alone in this house and when his mentor woke up; Dick would show him how well he absorbed all his lessons and Bruce would smile at him, maybe put a hand on his head and run it quickly through his messy hair.  


Dick just had to work at it, push himself a little harder. Hard enough that these thoughts of his father’s laughter and his mother’s warm smile couldn’t bother him anymore. And he’d be all the better for it. Ready to face whatever was next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not 100% sure about this chapter, but considering I've already started on the next stuff I decided to post it and stop fretting.  
> Hope you enjoy! Comments and Reviews are always welcome. :)

Dick held the bright fabric in his hands, looking down at the golden ‘R’ stitched into the chest with wide eyes. _Was this really..?_

“Yes, I think it’s time, _Robin_. Put it on and let me know how it feels. We leave at sundown. That is, if this is still what you want, Dick.”

Dick turned his eyes up to Bruce’s face; it was filled with quiet understanding, as though he knew what Dick’s answer was going to be but still asked anyway. And Bruce would be right, he knew it down to his bones. _Yes, I need this. I want it more than I ever thought possible. I won’t let you down. I won’t let them down. This is it._ There was so much he had wanted to say, but smirked upon realizing that Bruce might have been rubbing off on him when all he did say was “ _Yes._ ”

~~~

It felt like flying, he was soaring through the city and could feel the familiar hum of pleasure, the same pull on his body he got by being a “Flying Grayson” Could almost hear the crowds cheering below as he flipped from a rooftop, deploying his grappling hook at just the right moment and twisting to the side.

He landed on light feet on the ledge of the tall dark building Batman was currently stooped on, watching the night before him. Gotham was beautiful by night, but dangerous. The old gargoyles hung from the rooftops much the same as they did, though they would never lift a finger to save this city or to hinder it. Just looming stone, always watching.

He was about to say something, exactly what he wasn’t sure but before any words left the acrobats mouth Batman turned his head sharply to right and robin heard a distance scream. “We’ve got work to do.” Was the only warning the low voice gave before jumping off the edge, black cloak flowing out behind him like dark wings.

Robin nodded and steeled himself inside, following his mentor and partner into the night.

 

When it came to Batman and Robin working together, it was almost natural. Soon enough they hardly seemed to have to speak to communicate and know what the other needed to be done effortlessly. Which was no doubt partially brought on by Batman _and Bruce’s_ minimalistic and honest speaking. Dick had always been a quick study and learning to read between the lines with Batman had been a must.

When they donned the capes and cowl, they were no longer Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, they had to be Batman and Robin. What they were doing was serious, it was a war with real lives on the line and Batman needed his best and more.

The first night of patrol had been fruitful but exhausting.

After Robin’s first night on the streets of Gotham, Dick Grayson’s bed in Wayne Manor became less of the too big and lavish piece of furniture for him to toss and turn on and more of the first convenient place his body found to pass out on. That is, Dick imagined it played out that way, he hardly remembered crawling into the sheets the next morning.

What he did remember was every ache and sore from the rigorous night, though all it seemed to do is remind him that he had actually been out there, with Batman, helping people. He couldn’t find it in himself to really dislike the way his body ached.

Though he could of done without Alfred’s pulling the curtains back and insistence that he get out of bed at what the butler deemed fit as a decent hour. If it were anyone else, Dick was sure he would have been able to ignore them and push back into blissful unconsciousness, hadn’t he earned a small break? But it was Alfred and Alfred had the peculiar way of getting people to listen without ever actually demanding anything.

After begrudgingly getting dressed and making his way down to the usual dining hall where he took breakfast, Dick realized it was already past 9. _So Alfred did wait to wake me._ But in the end, that would be the only hint towards Dick’s newfound nightly activities that Alfred would make and if the butler did notice that the boy was any more sore and sluggish than usual, he stubbornly kept it to himself.

The rest of the week continued in the same manner. He spent most of his days training and studying with Alfred and when he wasn’t doing that, he would test himself by seeing if he could get away with sneaking different snacks from the ever vigilant butler, seeing what mischief he could cause or exploring the massive house and grounds.

Bruce would appear sometime in the afternoon, often dressed impeccably in a flattering dark suit, black hair slicked back to perfection and looking 100% the part of rich CEO playboy with more power than he knew what to do with. Dark blue eyes containing just the right amount of mischief and when Dick would catch glimpses of the man on TV or in the paper and tabloids he almost believed it himself. Believe that Bruce Wayne spent his nights with the rich and the beautiful, the very picture of unattainable success, not prowling through the streets at night, putting much needed fear into the worst of Gotham.

 

It wasn’t until later in the week that after patrol Dick couldn’t find the easy exhaustive sleep of before. The usually frigid air of Gotham’s nights was beginning to thaw and spring was well on its way. Next week would be his first birthday not spent with his parents, and the reality that there would be no homemade Flying Grayson themed cake and no staying up late, feeling safe and loved and as if the world was perfect, it seemed to suffocate his thoughts.

The boy flipped over again, pulling the blankets tighter around him before throwing them off completely and getting out of the bed. It wasn’t as if he was about to fall asleep anyway, he might as well see if Bruce was in his room or still back down in the cave.

When he came across the master bedroom, Dick let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding when he saw the faint flicker of light inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up longer than my previous ones, but I didn't think anyone would mind too much. Thanks for all and every comment and review/kudos!   
> Hope you enjoy!

“It’s nothing, _really. _” Robin knew he wasn’t very convincing though, and that the noise of pain he couldn’t contain while hopping out of the Batcar wouldn’t help his case.__

“It’s not nothing. _You’re hurt._ Let me see.”

Dick hoped his face didn’t look quite as warm as it felt at his mentor’s words. But even through the cowl he could feel the fierce intensity in Batman’s eyes and knew he wouldn’t win this.

Really, it wasn’t anything major. Some crook had just gotten a little too good of a hit on a shoulder that was already sore. It was a stupid rookie mistake and Robin couldn’t help the flush of embarrassment as he started to undo his vest, knowing there was no way to display the shoulder properly and keep it on.

Robin winced again as the fabric slid off the offending wound. It must have looked worse than Dick had hoped going by the way Batman’s jaw tightened at the sight of the boy’s skin. Feeling foolish and overly aware of every move he made under that gaze, Dick reached up and removed his domino mask, looking pleadingly to the whites of Batman’s cowl, hoping Bruce would understand its significance.

He had, considering Batman’s gloved hands slid off his own cowl, letting it fall back and rest along his cape. Dick knew it shouldn’t make a difference, they were still the same people, but it felt easier seeing Bruce’s face looking him over, though the intensity was still there in the blue eyes, perhaps more so than the whites of the Bat.

Bruce let out a sigh and Dick didn’t realize how close they were standing until a gloved hand touched his skin, running around the worst of the bruising. The touch was light but the gloves felt rough and thick, Dick’s skin tingled beneath it.

The large hand continued to roam and soon Dick felt the other twisting him around, moving the lithe frame so Bruce could examine his back as well. He only lingered for a moment or two though, before pulling away and giving a curt “You should have been more careful.” But something wavered in the usually steady voice and Dick turned back around, hoping to get a better read from his mentors face. But as he moved to make eye contact, Bruce turned and stalked off towards the large computer set up.

Without the close proximity of the larger man, the cool air of the cave bit at Dick’s skin and caused him to shiver. He huffed out a breath and walked into the adjourning room, shedding the rest of the Robin outfit and slipping on the expensive fabric of his own clothes.

Bruce would want him to take a shower beforehand, but Dick didn’t want to just yet. The adrenaline and energy of a night of patrol was wearing off and he could always take one in the morning instead.

Choosing to leave the shoes where they sat polished on the bench; he walked back out into the main cavern as silently as possible. Sticking to the controlled movements Bruce had taught him and skipping over the areas he knew to echo, Dick made his way towards the monitors.

He froze when he heard Bruce’s strong voice. “Close. I almost didn’t hear you that time.”

Bruce’s chair turned and he faced his young ward, face not unkind and Dick felt his own light up regardless of being heard. “Not my fault you have uncanny bat ears.” The boy smirked and hopped onto Bruce’s lap, shifting around until he got into a more comfortable position on the dark Batman armor. “So, what are we working on now?” He felt more than heard the small sigh as Bruce turned the chair back to the desk.

“ _I’m_ going over some reports and waiting on the blood samples to finish processing. It’s late; you should be getting some sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You’re one to talk. M’not even tired” though the small yawn that followed most likely ruined the effect, Dick just snuggled closer into the man’s lap, leaning over the desk and pretending to peer over the files there.

He felt Bruce’s hand card through his hair and the man chuckle “Sure thing, Dick.” He wasn’t exactly sure when Bruce had removed his gloves and gauntlets, but he must of because the fingers in his hair were warm and softer than they’d of been otherwise. He focused on that feeling as his eyes began to droop and he gave out another yawn.

 

The next night, Dick didn’t give Bruce a chance to bench him. It would be ridiculous and over the top and somehow he got the feeling that would be exactly what his mentor would try. So while Bruce was still out attending an annual shareholders meeting, Dick suited up early and headed out into the city.

The sun hadn’t set yet, but cast the old city in a golden hue. Robin looked on with wonder. Many things could be said about Gotham, it was corrupt and crowded and anyone with eyes knew there was a major income gap between its regular citizens and the socialites, but of all the things, no one could say it wasn’t unique.

Dick had traveled across different countries during his early years, and never had he seen an architectural style quite like what was found here. When the clouds hung low and fog blanketed the sun, which was most days, it was easy to see why many people were unnerved when they visited. Eerie seemed to cling to the streets as thick as any fog. It wasn’t surprising why many of the overly dramatic criminals called Gotham home. But from up here, beyond the hazy street lights flickering to life and perched with the statues, it was breathtaking. Robin took another moment to gaze down at the city below before letting out a surprisingly carefree laugh and leaping. _The city was definitely growing on him._

Robin was mid flip, head just starting to peak over his feet when he noticed a streak of blue and red fly through the air. He almost tried to squash the gleeful hope at the sight, but decided to keep with it instead, using the sudden energy to change directions to move closer to what he hoped he saw.

Careful to be as silent as possible, Robin landed a good distance from the now hovering figure. He couldn’t believe it. _It was him!_ Using the shadows brought down by the creeping sun, the boy wonder moved forward at what felt like a snail’s pace, but he needed time to think this through. It wasn’t everyday you got to meet _The_ Superman!

He had just tucked and rolled, coming up and pushing back against the wall when he felt a strong arm pull him up and around the side of the building. _How could I of let my guard down like that?! But now’s not the time._ Using the would-be attacker’s momentum to his advantage, Robin twisted a hand to their shoulder and pushed, flipping over the dark figure’s head and landing swiftly behind him.

When the boy looked up he met the familiar cowl of the Bat and breathed a sigh of relief at the trademark generally unpleased with everything expression that went along with it.

“What is it that you think you’re doing, Robin?” 

The boy wonder straightened up to his full height, still nowhere near Batman’s but he had landed far enough away that he didn’t have to crane his neck too far to look into his face and smile.

“Heard you might be out late so thought I’d go on and get a head start. Why, you missed me already, B?”

“ _That_ we’ll talk about later. What were you hoping to accomplish sneaking up on Superman?” Robin glanced around at the mention of the other superhero, lowering his already hushed voice as if it would make much of a difference. If Superman was listening for them, he’d hear them. But regardless, it made him feel better, as if he’d get a gold star for remembering something as basic as super hearing.

“Well, I was trying to do just that. Figured it’d be a good challenge just to see if I could.” He didn’t bother hiding the impish grin on his face and Batman’s lips twitched in what could have been amusement. His mentor gave a silent nod of the head: _Proceed_ and another quick tightening of the eyes: _with caution._

Robin’s grin grew even wider before sliding off his face completely as he disappeared. He danced along the rooftops and the shadows, moving quickly until he found the Man of Steel again then focused on maintaining cover while still gaining ground.

The iconic man was sitting along a rooftop, looking lost in concentration and Robin made his move, landing on his toes a few feet behind the bright red cape. He took a quiet moment to admire the material; it definitely was a work of art, no doubt stronger than most Earthly fabrics and looking the part too. It was then that the boy decided that either he had won, or was just being ignored completely by the Kryptonian. 

Robin walked forward a pace. “You missed golden hour, it’s really a sight to behold from this height in Gotham.” He wasn’t disappointed by the way the large man flinched, panicked eyes taking him in before quickly scanning the surrounding area.

“How did you- I uh” he cleared his throat “I didn’t hear you come up.” Superman straightened and took a step towards the masked boy. “Isn’t it a little dangerous for someone so young to be hanging about on rooftops?”

The boy couldn’t help but laugh and do a quick summersault to the edge. He stopped on his hands, barely an inch between him and a good ten story drop and felt the breeze tickle his stomach through the red vest. He forced the strain he felt on his shoulder away from his voice, keeping it light and carefree. “I manage alright. Heck, this wouldn’t even be the tallest building I slipped from--not that I’d ever reach the ground without wanting to.”

At the man’s concerned expression Robin smiled and fell back onto the building, landing in a crouch before standing up again. He hoped he managed to hide his relief at easing the painful pressure that had been on his shoulder. Superman did _not_ need to know that he was injured, even if it was only minor. “Don’t tell Batman though, really It was only that one time and I was only a little surprised.” 

Superman looked at a loss of words and Robin was about to formally introduce himself when he spotted Batman appearing behind the man. The boy’s face lit up and he skipped to his mentor’s side.

“Batman.” He seemed significantly more comfortable at seeing the additional company.

“Superman. I see you’ve met Robin.”

“Robin..? He uh-he’s..”

“With Batman!” The brightly dressed boy chipped in cheerily. He felt a large hand rest on his good shoulder and Robin looked back up at his mentor before resting his gaze back on the Kryptonian. Superman looked slightly taken aback before his features slid into an easy smile.

“Well, it’s good to meet you, Robin. Batman, could I have a word?” Robin felt the warm hand leave his shoulder and immediately missed the weight of it. He watched the two heroes stalk off and kicked his feet.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to follow, that much was obvious, but as soon as they left Robin felt suddenly alone. The sun had finally finished setting completely beyond the horizon, leaving nothing but the hazy artificial lights of Gotham to illuminate the night. He felt like just some silly child standing there, twiddling his thumbs and waiting for them to return. It wasn’t two minutes until the boy made up his mind and scaled a little higher up the building. If anything Batman would be proud if he managed to follow them, it was probably another one of his unspoken tests.

As Robin finally spotted the two men, he told himself again that he wasn’t eavesdropping _per say_ as much as he was gathering intel, even if that intel was on _Superman_. It wouldn’t matter anyway, out on the streets, Batman and Robin were partners, he’d heard him say so, knew it to be true.

He crept along until finding the perfect position, out of sight but within hearing range. As the voices carried over, Robin had to remind himself not to hold his breath, just slow his breathing and focus.

“You know it’s not that, it’s never that. I’m just worried about the kid is all, Batman. How old is he anyway? What if he gets hurt? _This is no life for a child._ ”

The answering voice was a growl, the same tone Batman tended to use with criminals or whenever he was angry. “Robin is my responsibility. You didn’t come all this way to talk about my protégé and it’s not something we’re going to discuss beyond you answering my question.”

This time there was a short pause before the response, but Superman’s tone was more assured if a little resigned when he spoke. “Yes, I trust you.”

“Good. Feel free to join us, Robin.” It took a moment for the boy to realize Batman was in fact, talking to him. He hadn’t raised his voice or gave away any other hint that he wasn’t still just speaking with the other hero. He stood up and maneuvered around the crates he’d been hiding behind, the Bat’s face still a mask when it came into view but Robin saw a quick flash of surprise in Superman’s eyes and felt a small surge of pride.

When he came to stand once again at Batman’s side, his mentor shot him an indecipherable look before focusing all his attention back onto Superman.

“So, what business do you have here in Gotham?”  


“It seems I’ve stumbled upon something I thought might be of interest to you. A man by the name of Antonio Zucco was spotted in connection to a string of blackmailing down in New Mexico.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts/comments/reviews are much appreciated and loved.  
> The middle section of this chapter is from Bruce's POV  
> As always, i hope you enjoy!

“Robin, I need you to calm down.”  


It was the first time Batman had spoken in hours. They were in the large cavern beneath Wayne Manor and the sound seemed to echo through the previous silence and Dick hated how he felt like it was mocking him. “I _am_ calm.”  


“ _No,_ you’re _not._ And I need you to be.” Robin turned back to where Batman was sitting, typing things up on one of the computer monitors, occasionally moving to shuffle through some papers. The whole ride back to the cave, Batman had been silent. When Dick had asked what was next, what they were going to do, Batman had been silent. When Robin had shoved Batman against the cave wall, all but demanding an answer, some validation that this _was_ it. That this had been the breakthrough they needed to bring his parents’ murders to justice, but he had been silent. Batman didn’t even push back, just brought a hand up to Robin’s face and stroked his cheek before Batman took his position by the monitors, bringing what small attention he had paid to Robin and his questions to that. And now, now that Robin was slumped silently in his own chair, trying to sort through the whirlwind in his head, _now he spoke._  


Batman hadn’t even turned to face him, but still he continued. Dick wondered if he could feel the boy’s heated gaze on him. “I just verified what Superman said as true. Zucco _is_ in New Mexico” finally the man turned to him, and Dick suddenly felt the full force of Batman’s attention on him again. “But I need to know if you can handle this.”  


Robin straightened in his chair, took a deep breath and waited until he knew he could speak with conviction. Because as loathe as he was to admit it, Batman was right. He needed to be sure that Dick could handle this, even if it did sting knowing there was still that doubt. But those emotions, all these emotions, were something he would just have to deal with later. There was something far more important he needed to focus on, like convincing Batman. He took another breath and found himself feeling steadier. '' _I can do this._ ”  


The somber man gave a quick nod of the head. “Okay. Go find Alfred, tell him to prepare the jet then go pack a bag. We leave in an hour.”  


Dick worked harder to push down the swirling emotions raging through him as he stood up and gave a small nod of his own before slipping out. _This really is it, everything since that night has lead to this._  


~~  


Alfred had given him that look again before they left. He was well aware what Alfred’s thoughts on taking Dick in on his crusade were, and being reminded of that yet again still hadn’t changed Bruce’s mind.  


Once they were steadily up in the air, Bruce double checked the coordinates and switched the plane into autopilot. The empty seat next to him spoke volumes as to Dick’s current mental state but still not enough for him to feel anywhere near secure.  


_Dick needs this._ Bruce knows, he sees it every day in his young ward’s eyes, the hidden anger, the burning need to do something to not feel so helpless against the wrongs of this world. A feeling he remembers all too well from his own youth. And that’s why he gave him the suit, gave him the name Robin. And when he did, when he saw the look on the boy’s face, Bruce knew he made the right call.  


Giving him that hope, that fire, so that when the day came, when _today_ came he would be ready. Robin certainly has the skill, the ability, the drive for this mission. The big one. _But was he ready,_ could anyone in his position ever be? When all is said and done where would it leave Dick? Bruce had already made the decision to breathe life into Robin, a name that was already spreading through the streets in cursed whispers and mutters of gratitude. A true boy wonder.  


_He’s still only nine. He’s a child. An innocent._  


But that’s not right, he may be a child yet but Dick no longer viewed the world with the complete innocence of one. That was taken from him and Bruce knew there was no getting it back once gone. And maybe that was another way he justified taking Dick out at night, bringing him into situations that most would have to be crazy to not avoid, let alone bring a kid to. But there was no going back, only forward and Bruce was determined to do everything in his power to help Dick down the better path, even if it might not be the safest or most correct one.  


He shook his head and let out an uneasy breath before standing up and turning to exit the cockpit. Where his mind was going, it was pointless. He’s traveled the road of these thoughts before. What mattered now was the mission at hand.  


The main section of the small jet was done up complete with expensive white couches, warm tan tones on the walls and all the usual features a multi-billionaires private jet was expected to have. Bruce scanned the room, expecting to find Dick going through and checking all the different gadgets they had brought along since he hadn’t joined Bruce in the cockpit itching for another flying lesson.  


He hadn’t been wrong but the site of the small boy hunched over and working so meticulously still unnerved him. After Dick’s initial outbursts of frustration, he had been nothing if not efficient. Barely speaking and going about any task asked with a single-mindedness that clashed with the easy and light attitude Bruce had gotten used to seeing Dick take on.  


“We’ll be landing a little after 0200. You should try and get some rest before hand.”  


The boy’s hands stilled and large light eyes looked up, meeting his own for barely a second before Dick lowering them to Bruce’s shirt collar. “I’m not tired. Let’s use this time to go over the mission details; it’ll save us on prep time later.”  


Bruce conceded without pushing the subject. He hadn’t really expected Dick to just go to sleep but a part of him had hoped, had wanted to push going over everything off for a little longer even if Dick was right, it was smarter to do this now.  


The operation Zucco was running was simple yet so far effective. He ran a smaller sort of a crime ring, intimidating traveling shows and business into paying protection money by feeding into the flames of rival gangs. The only reason it had taken them this long to catch up to him was because after hitting Haly’s Circus sabotaging their star act and killing John and Mary Grayson, Zucco wisely skipped town and apparently moved his entire operation to the southern end of New Mexico. Now that they’ve found him, it wouldn’t take more than a few days to find and dismantle.  


Antonio Zucco’s reign was all but over.  


~~

He was grimy, covered in dirt and sweat. Robin couldn’t remember that last time he was this exhausted, if he’d ever been this exhausted before. Physically, maybe. But mentally, he felt he could hardly make sense of what was in front of him anymore. All he could see was that face, pressed to the ground, the taste of blood thick in the air.  


For a moment Dick worried he wouldn’t be able to stop himself, didn’t know if he _wanted_ to stop himself. This man hadn’t cared, hadn’t held back and Dick’s world would never be the same because of it. Dick could never be that same kid because of _him_ and his ugly greed.  


_We are not executioners._ He had heard Bruce’s voice ringing in his head, could still feel the echoes of it there among the haze of exhaustion as they re-boarded the sleek private jet. It was all that had pulled him from that edge.  


Zucco deserved what he got and more, but no one, _no one_ deserves to die. Not his parents and not even their killer. Antonio Zucco was on his way to Blackgate, there would be no parole, no second chances. Of that Bruce had assured him.  


When they had finally closed the doors of the armored prison truck, Dick was glad to rid himself of being around that man and the horrible sickening rage he brought out in him. It had felt like an invisible force had been lifted from his shoulders and as the truck drove off and left him standing there with Batman and a void where there had once been that purpose. The job was done. It was over and all his mind could think was _what happens next?_ Where does he go from here? But then he felt Batman’s heavy glove on his shoulder grounding him, and a voice that was decidedly not Batman’s but Bruce’s, soft but undeniably strong and safe.  


_“Let’s go home, Robin.”_  


And now that he sat on one of the oversized chairs, jet lifting into the sky and away from any prying eyes Dick felt his body shudder and pulled his legs up, wrapping shaky arms tightly around himself.  


Distinctly aware that it was only him and Bruce here now, with miles of air and clouds separating them from the world below, it almost felt peaceful.  


Dick wasn’t sure when Bruce had left the cockpit, but he was no longer sitting in a too big too soft chair but being repositioned against the familiar broad chest, his feet tucked between the armrest and Bruce’s left leg. The boy blinked and glanced up at the man who had saved him, who had shown him how to keep moving, kept him from going too far and smiled. He knew it was shaky at best but he saw Bruce’s eyes warm at its sight and felt arms circle tighter around him.  


Dick bit the side of his cheek to distract from the burning sensation in his eyes. There was no point in tears now and he was too tired anyways. Instead he focused on relaxing his breathing and closing his eyes.  


Just as Dick felt himself fading into consciousness he thought he heard the faintest whisper of Bruce speaking. A gentle and almost sad _‘Happy birthday, Dick.’_


	6. Chapter 6

“Happy birthday Master Richard, now rise and shine, you have a full day ahead of you.”  


Dick groaned and pulled the comforter over his head, not ready to leave to warm comfort of bed quite yet. “Ah, come on Alfie! It’s my birthday; doesn’t that mean I get to sleep in?”  


“If only you were so lucky young sir. But I’m afraid Master Bruce would miss you at breakfast if you slept much longer.” At the mention of Bruce, two narrowed eyes peeked out from the mess of blankets.  


“Bruce is up already?”  


“Yes he is. Now, I’ll leave you to it. Breakfast will be ready for consumption in an hour, sir.” With that the butler bowed and glided back out of the room without another word. The will to sleep in longer was all but gone knowing Bruce was already up and would no doubt be expecting him to join them, birthday or not.  


Dick shuffled out of the bed and walked straight to the adjoining bathroom, not being able to help the way he eyes traced over his reflection in the mirror. _Another year older._ Dick wanted to think he looked more mature, he was 11 now and while he was above and beyond peak physical condition for someone his age, his face still retained the childish look he had hoped would disappear overnight. His black hair was still the same silky texture though it was getting a bit long, starting to hang over eyes that were still the same shade of light blue almost green in this light. Alfred would no doubt want to trim it again soon. Overall he looked exactly the same as he did yesterday but still older than he had last year, and at that he took some comfort.  


He could hardly believe another year has passed since his first birthday living at Wayne Manor. Though to be fair, he hadn’t exactly spent much of his birthday celebrating last year and wasn’t entirely sure what to expect this time around, if anything.  


Dick took a quick shower then pulled on a pair of dark jeans, white t shirt and topped it all off with a green sweater. Even though it was well into March, the air was still brisk and sharp and the expensive knitting was warm and comforting and the cut of the material made Dick feel older and more refined. With that last thought, he knew he was being silly and Dick pulled himself away from the mirror, running a hand through his hair hoping it was sitting the way he liked it as he made his way down the long halls to find breakfast.  


When he got to the dining area, Bruce was already seated, sipping coffee and looking over the day’s paper. Dick smiled sheepishly as he took his own seat across the table. There was an assortment of juices, water and milk set out on a trap to the side of the table and the two usual empty glasses in front of him. Dick was just about to stand up and pour himself a drink when Alfred appeared. “The usual, Master Richard?”  


“Uh-yes, thank you Alfred.”  


“Of course, sir.” Alfred picked up the crystal container full of orange juice and filled the glass nearest Dick. “Master Bruce, would you be having anything more than just coffee this morning?”  


Bruce set the paper down neatly and smiled. “Yes, actually. I’ll have whatever Dick is having.”  


“Very good, sir.” The butler exited the room as soundlessly as ever, leaving Dick and Bruce to themselves.  


“You’re up early.” It sounded lame even to himself and Bruce didn’t even respond. Instead he just kept staring at Dick and smiling a coy little smile. Dick was used to breakfasts alone, or with a distracted Bruce, going over the paper or checking things on his phone before running off into town to do whatever it was that Bruce Wayne did with his days. What he wasn’t used to was this. This almost playfulness. It was something that he sometimes would see in the man at night or whenever he came home in a particularly good mood, but never like this and never before noon and coffee. Dick took another long sip of his juice, anything to avoid direct eye contact but when Bruce still hadn’t stopped staring and smiling he couldn’t just sit there and pretend it was normal. “What?”  


Bruce just cocked an eyebrow “Hmm?”  


“What is it? Is there something on my face, did I put my shirt on backwards? _What?_ ”  


Dick could feel his face heat up and Bruce’s smile widened before he finally looked away saying a casual “Nothing, it’s nothing” with a flick of his wrist.  


“Oh no, don’t you give me that.” Bruce just took another sip of his coffee.  


“I can’t just be in a good mood?” At that Dick crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, studying his mentors face skeptically.  


“You’re never in a good mood, not like this, and definitely not this early.”  


“It’s your birthday.” Bruce said this as if it answered all of Dick’s questions and the boy sat back up and fidgeted in his seat.  


“Yes, yes it is.” Bruce hummed as a response and wrapped his hands around his coffee mug.  


Last year, after New Mexico and everything that had happened, they never really mentioned Dick’s birthday. Although Bruce had an old room converted into a state of the art gymnasium with all the latest equipment, even a trapeze set up and all the gaming consoles in Dick’s room were updated with the latest high trending and expensive products, they had never really talked about it and Dick found he never really minded. It had just seemed easier that way.  


Alfred came back in pushing a cart full of food that he proceeded to distribute on plates to be arranged in front of the two of them. Bruce thanked him politely when the butler finished and started in on some eggs. Dick eyed his own food warily; Alfred had gone all out as always. There was an elaborate set up of eggs, fruit, toast and a spread of separate jams and sauces for dipping.  
Dick decided just to follow Bruce’s lead in tackling the meal before him. He couldn’t remember the last time the master of the house had actually sat down and ate breakfast with him. It was surreal but Dick quickly decided he liked it. Liked watching Bruce pick through the food casually and trying to surreptitiously copy his movements.  


They were both about halfway through their food when Bruce spoke again. “We’ll be going out today.”  


“Out? As in, into Gotham?” Dick glanced at Bruce’s face but Bruce’s own attention was still on his plate, though now his fork was only pushing things around.  


“Not exactly.” He eyed the man inquisitively but Bruce didn’t elaborate further. Dick felt his lips start to pout but quickly shoved a piece of toast between them instead.  


“Well, when are we leaving?”  


Eye’s still trained on Bruce, he watched him shove the remainder of his food away and stand up. “Soon. Finish your breakfast then suit up and meet me in the cave.” Dick couldn’t stop his brows from furrowing in confusion. Bruce just chuckled and ruffled a hand through the boy’s hair. “You’ll see.” And like that, he was gone.  


Dick frowned down at what was left of his food. He wasn’t particularly hungry anymore, but Bruce had told him to finish so he did. Alfred came back and cleared out the dishes, stopping to ask if Dick required anything further. The boy just shook his head went to carry out the last bit of what he was told to do but before he left the room Alfred stopped him.  


“I’m not sure how long you and Master Bruce will be out for, so there’s no harm in giving you my gift now, is there?” The boy grinned and shook his head, walking back over to where Alfred stood going through the large pocket on the front of his apron. “Ah, here we are.” He pulled a long thin box wrapped pristinely in silver with a dark blue ribbon. “Now, don’t open it until you’re back up in your room, alright?”  


Dick’s eyes lit up as he took hold of the box. “I won’t. Thank you, Alfred.”  


The aged butler just nodded and smiled, though his expression seemed almost pained for a moment. “Happy Birthday, Master Dick.”  


Once the meticulously wrapped gift was set safely on the desk in Dick’s room, he bounded out through the corridors and down to the cave. Gift opening was going to have to wait, as much as Dick hated it, but there was currently a different mystery waiting for him. _What does Bruce have planned._  


Speaking of, Bruce was already down in the cave, dressed in everything but cape and cowl as he waited. “Alfred give you his gift?”  


“Yup.” Dick popped the p and smiled. At the expectant look he just shrugged on his way to where the Robin uniform was kept. “I haven’t opened it yet. Just put it up, sorry it took me so long to get down here.” Batman just grunted but he didn’t sound displeased in the slightest.  


When the boy came back out Batman was waiting this time fully suited up, near the Batcar. He motioned with head for Robin to get in and like that, they were off.  


"So where are we going? You can’t expect to keep it from me."  


"To be honest, I’m surprised you haven’t already figured it out.” Dick felt a small flush of embarrassment at that. Of course he should have pieced it together by now, he was letting this whole birthday thing distract him and because of that he hadn’t even properly analyzed all the information, didn’t even have an educated guess worked out. Bruce would be disappointed if he knew Dick didn’t even stop to look at things objectively. _Think_ think. _Bruce’s good mood, up before me so there would have been time to work out any last minute details or arrangements which could mean anything really, it obviously wasn’t a place for Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson to spend the day considering they were suited up and it wasn’t in Gotham. Something he thought was important enough to wake up before me and god it was so obvious how had I not seen it sooner. But no, he wouldn’t, would he? Could he?_  


Dick’s eyes widened when they pulled up to where he knew the Zeta tube was. He was right. “We’re going to the Hall of Justice. You’re actually taking me there? I thought it wasn’t an option yet?” The excitement was evident in his voice but he didn’t care. Batman was finally bringing him to the Hall of Justice, officially, as Robin.  


His mentor turned to him, his expression only slightly less serious as usual behind the cowl. “You’ve earned this, the timing is just...a happy coincident.” Robin beamed at him and nodded. “Before we go, I trust you understand that I still expect a certain degree of professionalism. But this isn’t our only stop.”  


Robin locked eyes with him and nodded again, this time more controlled even if he felt a giddy sort of energy bubbling under his skin. _Batman has trusted me with this. I won’t let him down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a bit of a time jump between last chapter and this one, hope ya don't mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part to Dick's birthday.  
> Any thoughts or comments/reviews fuel my soul. Also if anyone has anything they think they'd like to see, feel free to let me know, I've got a lot for future chapters already written out and planned but I'll always take suggestions and see what I can do. :)  
> I hope you enjoy!

The Hall was breathtaking and awe inspiring, _of course it was,_ but mainly it was just massive and bright. Robin felt almost out of place walking the huge corridors, feeling as if too much focus was on him and there wasn’t the usual shadows to disappear into. They weren’t whispers moving in the night here and it was a new feeling, like being overly exposed. Batman and Robin just weren’t supposed to be so out in the open. Though even in this new terrain, Batman still cut the impressive and intimidating figure as always, so Robin held onto that, used it to ground himself.  


The uppermost layer was mainly a tourist location, with guided tours of the different memorials and exhibits, Batman brought them around in a path that kept the two separated from any people milling about and to a large restricted library inside. Once it was clear that they were for the most part alone, Robin couldn’t help but bound off to get a better look at the massive rows upon rows of reading material. The large bookcases nearly reached the high ceilings and Dick felt immediately more comfortable.  


“What is all this stuff? Hey, A Comprehensive Review of Gamma Radiation, I’ve read this! Thought there was only 5 copies left.” Robin traced a finger down the thick gold plated spine. It hadn’t been the easiest read but learning about some of the possible reactions and effects was well worth it the headache. He remember the small smile Bruce had given him the day after he started it, it shouldn’t of been possible for his mentor to know he had dusted it off one of the higher shelves in their own library but then again, Bruce always knew everything.  


“Four now, Superman heat visioned a copy Lex Luthor had managed to acquired last month.” Batman’s voice was right behind him and Robin turned around to look up at him and grin.  


“Neat. Hey, you think they got more books here than we do? ”  


“Now’s not the time, Robin.” Batman’s voice was stern and it reminded him where exactly they were.  


“Right. Sorry, B.”  


“Come along, there are some people who’d like to meet you.” Batman turned and stalked off before getting a chance to see the boy’s wide grin at the words but Robin quickly schooled his expression again and trailed after.  


-  


The brightly clad Robin looked just as sweet and young as Clark remembered. Granted he had to be older than when they had first met but the boy still looked so small and innocent standing proudly next to Batman. The two contrasted as much as they complimented each other, and it was strange how well they seemed to fit. While he’d never abuse his own powers to look beyond the mask concealing the boy’s identity, he still wondered who he was and what brought him to this life so young. What Batman had seen in him to take him on as a protégé and partner.  


“Robin. It’s good to see you again.”  


“Superman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Flash, Green Arrow, and Hawkgirl. Wow, it’s an honor to meet you all, officially.” _Officially?_  


Black Canary stepped forward and shook Robin’s hand. “So, this is the boy wonder we’ve been hearing about. You’re not bad, I hear.” The boy grinned and thanked her. While the rest of the heroes made introductions Batman walked over and joined him by the couch.  


“You seem unusually withdrawn.” Superman blew out some breath and gave a half smile at his friend.  


“Do I? Guess it’s just been a weird couple of days.” Batman grunted and Clark followed his line of sight to the boy. “He really _is_ good.” Anyone could see it, especially for a boy his age, and when added with that too bright and innocent smile for a city like Gotham, well the effect was almost as unnerving as it was endearing.  


Batman pulled his gaze from his partner and back to Superman, eyes narrowed. “You’ve been checking up on him.”  


“No, it’s just-ah” he quickly scanned the others to see if anyone was paying them much attention, it didn’t seem like it. “I worry and-”  


_“Don’t.”_ Batman cut him off. “I thought we already discussed this.”  


Superman sighed, he had a point. He shouldn’t have been snooping into their affairs no matter how brief, he trusted Batman. “You’re right.” Clark was about to go on when Robin suddenly appeared back next to his mentor. He heard more than saw the small tug on Batman’s cape but what really surprised him was the small smile that twitched onto the always stern face as Batman peered down at the boy. Robin’s answering grin was blinding in its sincerity.  


“Robin and I must get back to Gotham now. Thank you for stopping in everyone.”  


“What and have missed out on the opportunity to finally met the other half of the dynamic duo?” Green Arrow was grinning pleasantly. “Remind me to introduce you to Speedy sometime, kid.” Robin nodded then they were gone, if Clark had blinked he might have missed their retreat, from the way Hawkgirl glanced around she had.  


“Well, I like him.”  


Flash laughed at Green Arrow’s outburst and Clark just smiled barely catching the sound of Batman’s voice in the distance. _‘You complete the objective?’ ‘Of course. But why do they all have to refer to me as ‘kid’ though.’_ There was a quiet chuckle before a closer voice brought Superman back to people in front of him.  


“So? What do you think Superman?”  


“I trust Batman knows what he’s doing.”  


-  


It was late by the time they finally got back to the Manor and Dick all but collapsed on his bed. The only thought stopping him was the idea of instead curling up with Bruce. It seemed more natural and safe than staying in his own room at this point. _Besides it was his birthday after all_ but then that thought reminded him of the silver present he had left unopened on his desk that morning.  


Dick pulled his body back up and decided to switch into pajama bottoms and a cotton t shirt before scooping up the box and crawling back onto the bed. He crossed his legs and examined the gift once again, not being able to refuse giving it a little shake before tearing the paper off.  


Inside was a deep blue box, same blue as the ribbon of course, Alfred was nothing if not thorough, he ran his fingers over the material gently before lifting the top up. The boy’s eyes widened when he realized what it was he was looking at. It was a stylish dark leather bracelet with a single silver decoration attached, a little bird with wings spread. He reached in and traced his fingers around the charm, the words ‘Flying Grayson’ were engraved beautifully in a small script on the back side. Dick felt a glowing warmth spread through him at the thoughtfulness that had to go into such a thing.  


Pulling the bracelet out was easy enough, but he spent a good few moments fumbling before being able to fasten it securely around his left wrist. Dick held his hand up and turned it side to side, admiring the way the light caught on the silver charm. He felt a swell of pride at wearing the name Flying Grayson, even if it was only in a small way. It felt right and good and like his parents would approve.  


When Dick slipped out of his room and back into the hallway, he was distantly aware that he was still grinning as he walked the familiar path to where Bruce’s room lay. The door was opened more than usual and light poured out into the hall. Dick tried to creep by and in silently but knew it would be a fruitless effort.  


Bruce proved that true when he made a small noise of greeting from his position hunched over the large oak desk pushed against the wall in the large room. A fire was lit in the fireplace which accompanied by the small desk lamp was the main source of lighting. Dick closed the door softly behind him and strode forward to peer over his mentor’s shoulder.  


“Shouldn’t you be getting some sleep?”  


“Shouldn’t you?” Dick had to move to tip toes to get a proper look at the papers Bruce was examining. They were a bunch of reports on various sightings of mob activity near Arkham Asylum. “Falcone?”  


“Maybe.”  


The boy moved back again and pulled lightly on the broad shoulder. “You’re not allowed to work all night.” The man just gave a noncommittal hum causing Dick to frown. “Come on, it’s late. I want to go to bed.”  


“Then go to bed.”  


“Not without you. Don’t make me pull the birthday card.” Bruce sighed and turned to face the unwavering boy. He looked tired but not too focused in the task at hand to not give in so Dick made an impatient motion with head and fought his own tired smile.  


The man visibly deflated and swiveled the chair around to face him completely. Bruce’s eyes took Dick in, settling on his wrist cocking his head slightly. “Alfred?”  


Dick’s hand went to the occupied wrist and he couldn’t help the smile this time. “Yeah, I opened it when we got back.” He lifted his arm when Bruce motioned for it and the warm hands ran over the material as he examined the gift.  


“It’s beautiful, very fitting.” Bruce removed his hands from Dick’s wrist in favor of running them through his own dark hair, still slightly damp from a shower. He sighed again before getting to his feet. “Alright, alright. Let’s get some sleep, birthday boy.”  


Said boy grinned and bounded over to crawl onto the bed. “Knew you’d see it my way.” Bruce just chuckled and clicked the lamp off before joining Dick, scooping the small boy into his arms as Dick wiggled about to get comfortable.  


When he spoke again it was barely in a whisper and not until he was half sure Bruce was either sleeping or close enough to it. He murmured a quiet ‘Thank you’ that almost seemed to get lost in the crackle of the fireplace. Dick didn’t have any nightmares that night and it was almost possible to imagine that he never did. Almost.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was a typical one. Bruce waking him gently before the larger man dislodged and got up. Still, Dick grumbled sleepily and cursed the light that was beginning to stream in through the windows, moving to lay in the lingering warmth from where the other had previously been. Maybe if he just stayed here and pulled the blankets over his head, the clock would turn back, just an hour or so it was all he needed.  


But it wasn’t long before Bruce called his name again, this time followed by the removal of the dark blanket he was using to block out what little light there was. “When did you become so against getting up in the mornings?” Dick gave in and turned from the mattress and sat up.  


“M’not _against_ them. I was just warm and comfortable. You should try it sometime.”  


Bruce smiled and light eyes followed him lazily around the room. “I’ve got an early meeting, and _you_ have lessons, it’s still only Friday.”  


The boy let out a breath and crawled off the bed defeated. There was no point in staying and with both Bruce and the blankets gone, there wasn’t much appeal left in it.  


“I’ll be back this evening before I have to leave again. No patrol tonight. I’ll let Alfred know you’re up on my way out.” Dick just nooded and followed Bruce out, making for his room to get changed for breakfast. If he hurried there might still be time to see the man off before he left, though Dick didn’t think it too likely. In the end, the sluggishness of morning caught up with him and Dick all but gave up on hurrying.  


-  


He sat on the edge of the same massive bed from that morning, watching as Bruce adjusted the cufflinks to his shirt before slipping on a pair of black glossy shoes. Dick’s feet kicked idly from his position, bouncing gently off the bed and back again. Bruce Wayne was getting ready for another one of his fancy company parties, some gala or event in Gotham that required the powerful man’s attention. He never liked when Bruce had to go to these things, he’d be out most of the evening and night and Dick would end up seeing his mentor’s face plastered all over the news and tabloids for the next few days, usually with some new beautiful woman on his arm and an expression on his face that was so unlike the Bruce that he knew. _He smiles more when he goes out, and laughs too, but it’s not real._ Still it hurt to see him so happy and carefree for a bunch of strangers but that wasn’t anything Dick would ever admit to out loud.  


“What do you even _do_ at these things?”  


“Talk mostly, and listen. Hopefully seal the deal on various business opportunities while I’m at it as well as all the necessary schmoozing and time in front of the camera.”  


It already sounded like he was adopting his _Billionaire Bruce Wayne_ voice. Dick made a face and scoffed “Sounds like more work than anything. Why do you even go?”  


Bruce turned towards the mirror and started to tie a neat bow around his neck. “Because it’s expected of me, not to mention good for Wayne Enterprises. Besides they’re not always all bad. They say it’s good to get out.” Dick bit back another scoff at that but couldn’t stop himself in time to keep the next words from tumbling out.  


“How come I never go to these sort of things?” Bruce turned and faced him and Dick suddenly found it difficult to look beyond his swinging feet, his hands having somehow curled underneath his thighs. “I mean, just..I never go out with you, not in public I mean.”  


“Dick-“  


“No one knows I live here, do they?” Dick wasn’t an idiot, but it was just never something they ever talked about. Not him and Bruce, or even Alfred for all his pleasantries, ever brought it up. But once Dick had fully realized, it was something that he just couldn’t let go of.  


He forced himself to look up and meet the man’s eyes, hoping to see something there but Bruce’s expression had already slipped into a blank mask. It was another moment before he cleared his throat and responded.  


“You’ve seen the papers, the news?” Dick nodded even though he wasn’t sure it was an actual question. “Well then, you know I’m often a.. topic of interest and the press isn’t always kind.”  


“People do respect you though. They gossip and they talk but you’re important and everyone knows that, that’s why.” _Exactly so why would he even want to be seen with a nobody like me?_ Dick’s nails were biting into the skin beneath his thighs, he could feel the distant sting through his pants and worked to relax them, listening as Bruce sighed and lowered himself onto the bed. A good foot of open space left between them.  


“It’s just, It’s not something I want you to be subjected to, Dick. They can say what they will about me, but _I won’t_ have them prying and speculating into your life. _They’ve no right to it._ ” There was the same ice in his tone near the end that was usually reserved for Batman. Dick found himself looking back towards his feet as he processed what Bruce had said and what was meant by it.  


A hand hovered over his shoulder for a second before being pulled back as Bruce stood back up and smoothed down his shirt. He stood there for a moment and Dick was about to look up when he felt a warm hand push the hair from his forehead before it was replaced by soft lips.  


Bruce pulled back and spoke again. “Tell you what; I’ll bring you back something after the gala tonight. A memento.”  


He made himself look up, this time with a smile too. “Alrighty.” Bruce chuckled and slid on his flattering fitted jacket. Dick’s eyes wandered across his mentors now perfectly put together appearance. The very image of prestige, beauty and confidence, he wondered if he would ever be able to look like that. Be able to inspire the same amount of awe that came so easily in association with Bruce Wayne.  


“Come along now, I’ve given Alfred a new list of reading materials for your lessons. It’d be a good idea to get a head start.”  


The boy let himself be lead out of the familiar room, Bruce trailing behind him.  


“Actually..I have a project of my own that I wanted to work on.” Dick looked back around and at Bruce, it wasn’t lost on him that that had sounded more like a question and a statement and the larger man seemed to think for a moment before giving a small smile.  


“I look forward to hearing about it later then. Still be sure to get the updated list from Alfred. No need in falling behind now that you’re just starting to catch up again.”  


“I will.” Bruce gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before turning and walking down the stairs. Dick stayed a moment and listened to the heavy footsteps fade away, eyes lingering the blue and white patterned vase he had stopped near before scurrying towards his own room for the remainder of the evening.  


He was sitting at the oak desk set up in his room when a troubling thought made its way into his head. _What am I to everyone else?_ No one actually seemed to know he existed outside of Bruce and Alfred. Sure as Robin, he was known and knew others, mainly other heroes or crooks, some men on the police force and Commissioner Gordon, but who knew _Dick Grayson_ , who did Dick Grayson still know?  


The boy tried to push their conversation from his mind, focus on the task at hand, but the words kept turning over in his head. Speaking of his minimal involvement with the outside world had somehow made it seem more real, more pressing. He wanted to have something for himself, something beyond fighting bad guys with Batman. Something a little more normal.  


But what Bruce had said, he was right. The media would have a field day with him. Never ending questions and a position in the limelight, was that really something Dick would want now? Stories being published and pursued about his life, about the circus, what happened to his parents…Bruce was right, it _would_ be a lot. But did that mean it wasn’t worth it?  


A quick knock on the door brought him back to the moment. _Right, transmitter modification._ Alfred didn’t wait more than what was strictly necessary before entering Dick’s room, hands crossed dutifully behind his back.  


“Master Richard, it seems you’ve forgotten supper was to be at 6:30 tonight?”  


“Oh, right. I’m sorry, Alf.” Dick rubbed the back of his neck and scooted back, sparing a glance at the clock. 6:34 well at least he hadn’t left him waiting all night. “Guess I’m just not very hungry tonight.”  


“It’s quite alright sir, but why don’t we head down there now? You know Master Bruce’s thoughts when it comes to your eating habits.” Dick just nodded and let out a breath. It was obvious at this point that he wasn’t about to get any actual work done. Maybe a food break would help him get out of his thoughts.  


Alfred waited by the open door as he slid to his feet and gave a quick stretch, his muscles were sore and today’s inactivity hadn’t helped much. Still he made himself smile up at the butler as he made his way past. “What do you think the chances are that Bruce will come home early tonight?”  


Dick spoke mainly for the sake of conversation on their way down, it was something he often asked whenever Bruce had his parties but Alfred seemed content to answer him nonetheless.  


“Well, young master, if there were some sort of emergency, I’m sure that he would come straight away. Beyond that, I’m sure that you already know the answer to your question.”  


“Yea, but it sounds better coming from you, Alf.”  


“If you say so, sir.” There was the slightest hint of a smile in the butler’s voice that Dick was glad to hear.  


“Hey, Alfred, you wanna watch some movies tonight?”  


“Movies, sir?”  


“Yea, movies. It’s what normal people do, ya know. Watch movies.” Alfred stepped ahead to open the door leading to the dining area, his face thoughtful before he answered.  


“I would be delighted to.” He looked up, slightly surprised by the butler’s easy answer but relieved. Dick slid into his seat and reached for the glass of water, taking a large sip as Alfred proceeded to lay out the elaborate meal before him. “Shall I set up a screen for after supper then?”  


“Uh, yea. Wait, do we actually have movies?”  


“Of course, Master Bruce keeps quite the extensive collection though I’m not sure if he’s ever really utilized them before. I’m sure he won’t mind us putting them to good use.” They shared a smile before the graying butler bowed his head slightly and Dick turned towards his plate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another chapter already?! What gives?   
> Well, my internet was down for a lot of last night which lead me to finishing this next chapter extra quick. Hope ya don't mind. This is entirely from Bruce's POV.

When Bruce Wayne finally made it back home, he was unsurprised that Alfred wasn’t waiting up for him. It was late and he still felt a pleasant buzz from the champagne which had been followed by a vintage scotch with some visiting Earl. And alright, maybe he shouldn’t have drunk quite so much, but he had still been in a considerably better condition than most of the other guests as well as managed to win over more European nobility and favor.  


It had been a successful evening and he was debating whether or not he should celebrate that fact with another drink when he heard voices coming from the entertainment room. _That’s odd.._ Alfred would never fail to inform him of visitors and Dick should be asleep by now. His hand reached for the concealed tranquilizer gun on his jacket side, stopping just before bringing it out as he opened the door and scanned the room.  


Alfred was to the right, collecting a few empty dishes and glasses and loading them onto a tray, the large television displayed rolling credits over various discarded takes of whatever movie had been put in but what really grabbed his attention was the sight of the small black haired boy curled up under a knitted quilt on the nearest couch. Bruce couldn’t see his face from this angle but the steady rhythm of his breathing told him Dick had fallen asleep there.  


Alfred cleared his throat and spoke in a hushed tone, his English accent sounding all the more pronounced because of it. “Master Bruce. I do apologize, I was unaware you had arrived back. Let me just bring these to the kitchen and I’ll send Master Richard off to bed.”  


Bruce smiled at him and shook his head. “Don’t bother, Alfred. I’ll take care of him.”  


“As you wish, sir.” The butler bowed his head, picking up the tray and moving to exit the room, he paused just before the door. “If you don’t mind, sir, I’d like to have a word with you before you retire if at all possible.”  


Bruce’s focus was back to the sleeping figure, he didn’t bother turning back around before he gave a quick “Of course, I’ll meet you in my study.”  


He listened for the click of the door closing before stepping around the couch and kneeling, taking a moment to admire the way the illumination from the television danced across Dick’s soft features. They seemed to highlight the dark lashes and lips that were slightly parted. It still amazed him how someone could look so at peace and gentle when unconscious, but Dick always seemed to have a certain grace about him, even when awake there was a fluidity to the boy’s movements that no doubt was necessary performing from such a young age.  


Bruce used his thumb to brush some of the unruly hair from Dick’s forehead, leaving his hand pressed to the side of the sleeping boy’s face and holding his breath when he stirred slightly at the touch. He breathed again when Dick didn’t wake and moved his hand to dislodge the boy from the quilt, scooping him slowly into his arms, balancing his weight between his chest and left arm, the right secured around Dick’s back and felt a small surge of victory when Dick’s head just buried itself into his neck and he remained sleeping.  


When he found himself walking past the doorway to Dick’s room, he blamed it on the alcohol still in his system. It was making him clingy and the thought of leaving Dick alone and in a bed that wasn’t Bruce’s seem unreasonable. _Besides, Dick prefers sleeping with me. It’ll be good for him not to have to wake up alone and possibly cold._  


He dropped the boy off in the Master bedroom and lit a small fire to help warm the room. The boy had woken up when Bruce set him down again, but quickly drifted back off to sleep when Bruce told him to in a soft voice. Next he stopped into Dick’s room but found the fireplace already lit, Alfred must of beat him to it so instead he just took one of the additional logs off before leaving.  


This time he made his way back down the stairs to where his study was. Bruce didn’t want to keep Alfred up too long; the butler already did enough without having to wait up all night. He was fairly certain he knew what Alfred wanting to speak about, it wasn’t the first time they’ve had a conversation like this so when he did make it into the study, he walked straight for the expensive liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass. He would’ve asked if the butler wanted anything, but he knew that he turn it down, so instead Bruce just leaned back against his desk and faced his oldest friend. “Is this about Dick?”  


“I’m afraid you know me too well, Master Bruce.” He didn’t bother with a smile, looking down at his glass and taking a sip of the bitter amber liquid instead. “If I may speak frankly, sir.”  


“You know that you can.”  


Alfred waited a moment, thinking over his words again before speaking. “This isn’t healthy for him. Master Richard needs to be around those his own age. He’s still just a child and this life you’ve given him, it’s no life fit for one.”  


“I’m well aware of your thoughts on Robin, but it’s his choice to be out there with me.”  


“As pugnacious as you know I can be regarding that subject, this isn’t just about your crusade on, sir. It’s been over two years now and it’s about time Dick attended a proper school. Not that I mind teaching the lad, you know I don’t, but there are some things he can’t learn from me and especially not by staying cooped up here all the time.”  


Bruce set his glass down and looked up. “Is this something he has spoken to you about?”  


“No, it’s not. But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s something he needs.”  


Bruce let out a sigh. “I know, Alfred. It’s just he’s been through so much. I’m not sure if he’s ready for that.” _not sure if I’m ready for that._ Bruce grabbed his drink again, feeling the cool condensation on his hand as he swished the contents.  


“Forgive me, sir. But I do find myself believing that if you find Master Richard old enough to be out in the streets at night, he’s very well good and ready to be around kids his age. You can’t keep him hidden away here forever.”  


Alfred spoke in a way the Bruce knew wasn’t wise to ignore. It wasn’t often that he spoke to Bruce with much bite and what made it worse was he knew he was right. Dick needed more in his life than what Bruce could offer him within the confines of his family’s house. It was a while before either of them spoke again.  


“I’ll speak with him tomorrow, Alfred. Get some sleep.”  


“Very well, Master Bruce.” He didn’t bother looking up as the man left. Why did it feel as if he was losing something? _This is what kids do, Bruce, they go off to school. You can’t keep an eye on him all the time. Accept it._  


He sat behind his desk and pulled out the encrypted computer stored there. Flipping it open he pulled up the main camera feeds of the manor, everything was as it should be. The fire was still going in Dick’s empty room but it was smaller. Alfred was just reaching his own quarters but there were only cameras just outside the butler’s space. There, the bathrooms and Bruce’s own rooms were the only ones without any surveillance.  


Bruce lowered the screen again and finished his drink. All he wanted to do now was be back in his own room, it was a good idea to check in on Dick anyways, the boy hadn’t been sleeping well enough lately as it was and any more work could wait until the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decision making time.   
> I hope you enjoy. :)

Bruce had sat down across from him at the small table Dick was using as a base for some research. He had gone back to looking through a manual on computer coding when his mentor didn’t immediately say anything. It wasn’t unusual for Bruce to watch him study from time to time. If Dick was honest, he loved the casual attention even if it had unnerved him at first.  


“Dick, how would you feel about spending some time away from the manor?”  


The words peaked his interests and the boy felt a small bubble of excitant build in him. “Like a trip? Where we going? And what about the deal you’ve been working on with Queen Consolidated? Don’t tell me we’re going to Starling City.” He didn’t have anything against Starling City, it just wasn’t what he pictured as an interesting place to spend much time. The streets of Gotham were more lively not to mention had better views, but if he was going with Bruce..well it might still end up being well worth it.  


Bruce’s face looked almost pained for a moment. “No, that’s not what I meant.” he paused and the boy took the moment to study the older man’s face, he seemed almost hesitant. It was so unlike Bruce that Dick felt his full attention shift to him. “Alfred seems to be of a mind that it’s time you were enrolled into an actual school instead of continuing your lessons from here.”  


_School? “Oh.”_ That made sense. Alfred couldn’t keep teaching him here for the rest of Dick’s life. To be honest it should be more surprising that he had this long, the butler had so many other things to do, he didn’t need to be spending so much time trying to help Dick muddle through basic schooling. He was probably sick of him, fed up with how far behind Dick still was, how slow he was learning. That’s when another dangerous thought crossed his mind.  


“Wait, you’re not sending me away, are you?” It was amazing how quick someone’s body temperature could drop; it felt as if the whole room had gone cold for a moment. _I’ve been good though. Why? He can’t just- he wouldn’t._  


“What? _No_ , of course not. Dick, your place is _here._ But if that is something you want I suppose we can discuss it..”  


“No! No, I mean, I don’t want that” Dick was shaking his head “ever. I like it here.”  


Bruce looked relieved and Dick instantly felt better for it. “Good.” They both looked at one another for a moment before Dick realized that Bruce might be waiting for more from him.  


“Uh, school? Like with other kids and stuff?” Any hope Dick had of keeping eye contact was gone as his eyes went instead to where his hands were resting on the table, fidgeting absently with the edge of a rough page. He could still feel Bruce’s gaze on him though.  


“Yes. Is that something you’d be interested in?”  


“I don’t know..I think so, yeah.” _This could be exactly what you’ve been looking for. Regular interaction with regular people, as just yourself no less._ “When would I even start, where would I go?”  


“It would make sense to start you in at the beginning of the next school year, as to where, well that hasn’t really been discussed yet. You could go anywhere you wish. Money won’t be a problem nor would getting accepted. Did you have any place in mind?”  


“Uh, no, not really. But anywhere _I_ want? Does that mean I get to pick it out?” Dick felt a small flutter in his chest. That was something important, a real decision, maybe even a test.  


There was the smallest pull of a smile on Bruce’s lips and Dick felt his confidence come back. “If that’s something you’d like, I don’t see why not.”  


“Really? Wow. This is going to be great, you’ll see!”  


Bruce gave a small chuckle and stood up just as Alfred walked in, silver tray in hand. The butler looked between the two and smiled.  


“Good news?”  


“Bruce is letting me pick out which school to go to.” Dick couldn’t help the grin stretching his face at being trusted with something like this. It distracted from the thought of what actually going might be like. Still looking up at his mentor he missed the look Alfred gave the master of the house.  


“Is that so? That is an awfully big decision. I’m sure you’ll choose a fine school, Master Richard.” He finally tore his gaze from Bruce as the tray was set in front of him; lid lifted revealing a small stack of turkey sandwiches, carrots and broccoli. “I took the liberty of making you a snack for before you and Master Bruce leave for the evening.”  


“Thanks, Alfred.”  


“Yes, thank you Alfred, that was very thoughtful. Dick, I’ll meet you down in the cave but first, Alfred, a word?” Dick looked up at the two but Alfred was already backing out of the room. Bruce smiled down at him and ran a hand through Dick’s hair. “Eat up, you’ll need the energy.” Dick just nodded and gave him a smile. He listened as the door closed once again and fought the lingering sense that he was missing something.  


-  


Dick spent the following summer dodging pamphlets and booklets about all the best most expensive schools there were. Alfred had taken to leaving a new stack on his desk every week since Bruce had decided he would get to pick his own school. They ranged all over the world, with different statistics and programs and promises for ‘bright young children’. Dick had stopped reading them after the second week, it was all the same crud and he already knew he wouldn’t be going to a boarding school or even anywhere outside of Gotham. He had responsibilities as Robin that he couldn’t just walk away from not to mention as strange as it was, his whole life was here now, Bruce was here. _His place was here._  


Alfred must have picked up on the bin in his room getting more reading time in than Dick was because soon the faraway places and world’s finest academies were replaced by a more local selection, all within the United States at least. Still, Dick ended up tossing most of those away too. They all had pictures of uniform smiling put together children; it all seemed so forced and fake. He didn’t want to go to a school full of cardboard molds of whatever the aspiring rich parents’ expectations were and spoiled trust funded babies.  


Okay, maybe that was a little harsh and judgmental, but the point of all of this was a chance to be _normal_ , to have a recognized life outside of the confines of the Manor and the Robin persona. To be able to pretend he was just like everyone else, even if only for a few hours a day.  


He had this perfect imagine in his head. Bruce dropping him off at school, smiling and happy, he’d run a hand through Dick’s hair teasing that it was too messy or long. His friends would meet him out front waving and if he were nervous, Bruce would take his hand and give it a small squeeze, tell him everything would be alright.  


Most days he pictured it just like that. Though some nights, it would be his parents seeing him off. His Mother’s long hair blowing in the breeze, the smell of chalk and lilies as they pulled him into a warm hug. Those we’re always the most painful, it didn’t even really make sense. Why would they be dropping him off to school anyways? He would still be with the circus, performing for the cheering masses being taught there with the few other kids. It only served to remind him how different his life was now. How nothing could ever be as easy as it used to be.  


So instead of dwelling on it, he once again threw himself into his work as Robin, saving people and helping Batman and when Alfred would ask him again if he had finally chosen a school, Dick just shook his head and promised that he would soon. That he was closing in on some imaginary perfect place. Bruce never asked and never brought it up besides once. The Luxingbird Institute of Educational Preparation, commonly referred to as simply Luxingbird Prep; It was the highest ranking middle school on the eastern seaboard, based in Gotham and the only school name Bruce had ever even mentioned to him.  


Dick hated the place already. And in part, was glad Bruce had only ever brought it up that one time. He looked into Luxingbird but again it seemed too formal and over the top. Somewhere Dick just didn’t think he’d fit in. In the end, he sought after the various public schools around and while they may not have the glowing recommendation or year long waiting lists, Dick liked the idea. And soon after, he even found one that he could see himself going to, Bristol Middle School. Supposedly one of the better public schools with a good sports program, they took in students from all incomes around Gotham.  


It was a good school and Dick even convinced a scowling Alfred to take him into town to check the place out in person. No doubt the butler had hopes of him seeing the small unassuming building and quickly changing his mind, but the worn looking sign out front and lazy moss growing up the sides only made Dick love the place all the more. It would be _his_. There was even fenced in basketball court out front being used by a few boys who looked to be around his age, if a bit older.  


“Yupp. This is it Alfred, this is the place.” He smiled over at the butler and chose to ignore the way the butler’s hands tensed around the wheel.  


“Bristol Middle School it is. I’ll be sure to start the necessary paperwork, Master Richard.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!   
> Any thoughts or comments on this work is always appreciated, ya lovelies. :)

_A Gotham Enquirer Exclusive: New Young Wayne Heir??  
_

_Next up in the rumor mill, our ever vigilant investigative reporters have uncovered something rather interesting. A source in high places has let on that Bristol Middle School will be receiving a special new student. Now I know what you’re thinking, a new middle schooler is hardly newsworthy, but don’t be so easily fooled! This young pupil was reported to have connections to Bruce Wayne, yes that’s right, the Prince of Gotham himself!_  


_Now it can’t be said whether this well connected child is of distant relation or a newly discovered son or daughter. We all know it’s more than possible for some lucky girl to have walked away from a night out with The Bruce Wayne with maybe a bit more than either bargained for! Either way, we here at the Gotham Enquirer look forward to keeping the people updated and informed on this recent enlightenment!_  


_More information on Bristol and Bruce Wayne can be found in our latest issue, available in stores near you._  


Dick read and reread the obnoxious font, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. Maybe this wasn’t so bad, it was all speculation really. A small article in what was known to be little more than a gossip magazine. Dick wouldn’t of even stumbled upon it if he hadn’t had all news on Bruce Wayne tagged to ping on his desktop. Lately that hadn’t been much besides jobs prospects on the upcoming Wayne Queen partnered contract, and Dick had wanted to impress Bruce on the subject, show him he’d been paying attention and knew the ramifications of such a move. He never really liked to read the tabloids or what they said about his mentor _but this wasn’t about him was it. No this was about me._ He read it over again.  


Now what?  


Maybe it wouldn’t matter. Again it was just stupid tabloid speculation. But he already knew Bruce wasn’t going to see it that way. If how he reacted at all before at the mention of Dick in the papers was anything to go by. But it wouldn’t really change anything, it was too late to. Alfred had done all the paperwork and Dick had already received a notice of when school started up. In two weeks he would be attending Bristol Middle School and maybe by then these rumors will have died down. _Bruce has resources, we can get ahead of this. No big deal._  


Still, it didn’t quite feel like no big deal. And he couldn’t help but wonder who their source was, or how anyone could get so excited about something so silly. Just some kid who _may_ have some sort of connection to Bruce Wayne.  


He wondered if Bruce already knew. Probably, but then again, why would he? The idea of Bruce scrolling absently through any articles mentioning himself was almost laughable. But there was no doubt the he would find out eventually and time could be valuable. Still Dick had to fight the part of himself that almost didn’t want Bruce to find out because what if he was the one blowing things out of proportion, and what did that say about him if he goes running to Bruce on what was supposed to be his first independent decision?  


No, this wasn’t the time to start keeping secrets from Bruce, honesty was always best when dealing with the man. He stood up and walked to the door but stopped. His hand hovering over the handle, Dick bit the insides of his mouth and mentally kicked himself. There was no reason to be feeling reluctant, and no good reason not to go downstairs and find Bruce. So that’s exactly what he did.  


Of course he wasn’t home. Dick walked up and down the corridors of the Manor, checking rooms he never would've before. Normally he would of stopped after knocking on the study then asking Alfred, but the butler was nowhere to be seen either.  


It was all over strange and did nothing to ease the building tension in the boy’s stomach. Bruce being gone was not unusual and yeah, Alfred could very well be out running errands. Except it was nearly 6 and Alfred was always, without fail, able to be found at this time in the kitchen, stirring and chopping and seasoning. The absence of that was unsettling at minimum. Dick continued wandering about the mansion.  


It wasn’t until he was near the South Wing that the boy stopped. There wasn’t much this way, at least not many rooms Dick ever found too interesting. A few nearly empty rooms, the hall that lead to the gardens and another room that had always been locked whenever he’d tried the door. Dick was standing in the hall, looking towards the locked room when the sound of footsteps made him jump and turn back around.  


“Master Richard, there you are. What on heavens are you doing in these parts?”  


“Alfred! God, you scared me for a second. I was uh, I was looking for you.” The butler was looking at him curiously, sleeves rolled up and white apron tied neatly around his waist.  


“And what would I be doing back here, if I might ask?”  


The boy shuffled his feet but wasn’t sure what to say. Really he even wasn’t sure what lead him to checking this wing, it would have made more sense going by Alfred’s own section of the house or the different dining areas. He decided to instead avoid that question.  


“Where’s Bruce? I was hoping he’d be home..” If the butler was put off by the change in subject he didn’t let it show.  


“I’m afraid he had a few additional matters to take care of, but he plans on being home shortly. Which brings me to my original thought in seeking you out; Supper will be served a bit later this evening as Master Bruce will be attending.”  


“Really? That’s great. Would you let me know when he gets here?”  


“I will do my very best, sir. You know how he likes to sneak in.”  


Dick smiled and nodded, glad to be back on familiar ground and content to head back up into his room. Bruce would be back soon, Alfred was most likely going to start on dinner and things were shifting back to normal. He could nearly put the article out of his mind, at least being able to bring his focus on something else for the time being.  


\--  


It was less than an hour before Bruce came into his room, Dick could practically feel a cloud of tension around him as he entered. _Not having much of a good day then._ He was tense as he glanced around the space, before taking a seat on the edge of Dick’s pristine bed, the deep green of the comforter almost seemed to clash with the man and Dick felt oddly aware of how little Bruce ever came into here, it was almost always the other way around.  


He looked up at the familiar figure from his own seat at the large desk, pushed into the corner of his room almost as an afterthought. It was something that had been added in last year or so when Dick requested one, it was easier to have a place to write and tinker in his room for late nights. The only down side was it stood out, making the space less open than the rest of the manor. It was something that had never bothered Dick until now, watching Bruce take in the surroundings with a slight scowl.  


“You’ve about outgrown this room.” The boy just shrugged and looked down. “Alfred said you wanted to speak with me?” He glanced back up and met his mentors eyes, wished they didn’t look so tired.  


“Uh, yeah. Well, I came across something online, the Gotham Enquirer, they-“ Bruce lifted a hand and cut him off.  


“Yes, the article. I know, it’s why I was out longer than I had wanted to be. But don’t worry, Dick, everything’s been handled.” Bruce looked like he was trying to be reassuring and the boy felt himself relax a bit. _Of course he’d of already been on it. He’s Bruce Wayne,_ Batman _for crying out loud._ But something about the whole thing still sat wrong with him.  


“Handled how? That was..uh quick.” Dick slid off his chair and onto the bed, crossing his legs and facing the man beside him.  


“Well, certain adjustments had to be made. I’m sorry but Bristol Middle school just won’t be a good fit, not for a student in your situation. Not to mention they’ve had several complaints from parents about the school’s lax attendance policy and overall supervision, now nothings gone too far beyond complaints, but it’s still a red flag.”  


“What are you saying?” The boy’s eyes widened as what was going on started to hit him. “It’s not the school’s fault, and I-“  


“When it comes to your safety, Dick, it _won’t be a discussion._ There has already been a leak about your connection to me at Bristol and the school year hasn’t even started yet. Again, I’m sorry, but I can’t have you going there. The situation’s all but handled; instead you’re to attend Luxingbird Prep under the guise of a scholarship. I have more pull there and can control the situation accordingly, of course a well chosen few will be more aware of our connection but it will be safer this way, especially if word does get out. Batman isn’t the only one who’s made a few enemies. ”  


_Just like that? Luxingbird?_ Dick wanted to argue, to pursue the subject because it wasn’t fair; it was only one speculative article, easily managed. But Bruce was making it more than clear that he wasn’t about to listen to anything he had to say about it. _Just like that._ He couldn’t even remember all the arguing points he had come up with for the school before now. He was too upset, had let himself get too carried away in the feeling of importance it all gave him. What did it really even matter? In the end it wasn’t really his decision at all.  


Instead he just gave a stubborn “I don’t want to go to that place.”  


“It’s a fine school and I’m sure it will grow on you in time. Not to mention it will make the transition for when you go to Gotham Academy that much easier as well as more natural to the outside world.”  


“But..I thought this was my decision to make, you didn’t even consult me! I thought you trusted me with this!”  


“It is, and _I do._ But Dick, this article complicates matters. _Surely_ you can understand that.” It wasn’t phrased quite as a question and that somehow made Dick feel even worse than if it had been. Bruce expected better than this, whatever _this_ was. He felt the rest of his urge to fight drain out in place of that realization. This was his first opportunity to prove himself as Dick Grayson and at the first bump in the road, he couldn’t take it and now Bruce knew it. But still, the man’s eyes bore into him expectantly. “ _Do_ you understand that?”  


His hands were shaking and Dick knew he wouldn’t be able to meet the man’s gaze if he tried. “I do, I understand.”  


“Good. Now, everything has already been taken care of. You’ve been enrolled in Luxingbird, you start next week. Do you understand that?” It wasn’t quite Batman speaking to him, but it wasn’t Bruce either. His own voice felt small in comparison.  


“I understand.”  


“Someone will be here to fit you for your uniforms tomorrow.” Dick nodded and Bruce stood up and walked out.  


It felt like a strange defeat, and suddenly Dick wasn’t hungry anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick starts up school.

Dick tugged on his thin tie nervously, the foreign feeling itching at his throat. Bruce eyed him from over his own coffee as they sat at the impeccably assembled table.  


“You’re nervous.”  


_Wow, great observational skills Bruce._  


It was going to be his first day attending the Luxingbird Prep School, not to mention his first time he was expected to attend an actual school with any regularity, instead his parents and a few fellow circus members had pitched in for lessons. After that, he had spent the last two years taking his lessons with Alfred in the safety of Wayne Manor.  


“You’ll be fine, and if worst comes to worst you have the phone I gave you. If you’re not ready we can always continue your lessons here, Dick.”  


Dick tensed at that, he knew Bruce only meant to seem understanding but it felt like he didn’t think Dick could handle something so simple as _going to school_ on his own. Everyone else did it, so could he, easy. Heck, he’s been doing stunts most would consider impossible for most of his life, he was a Flying Grayson, Batman’s Robin, and if he wasn’t afraid of jumping off buildings then he definitely wasn’t going to run scared from any place called Luxingbird Prep.  


“No, I’m ready. I was _born_ ready. I’m just, ah nervous about the story. Do you really think people will believe it?”  


Bruce’s eyes went back to grazing over the paper, though they seemed agitated. “They have no reason not to, scholarships aren’t unheard of and you wouldn’t even be the first student enrolled there on one.”  


“Ah. Okay.”  


Dick went back to picking at his breakfast, but about halfway through he didn’t think his stomach would stand for much more. He eyed Bruce discreetly from beneath his lashes, debating whether it would work if he just asked to be excused early, make up some excuse about needing to double check his bag. It could work, but Bruce would see right through it, wouldn’t he.  


He knew it was silly, but Dick couldn’t help imagining himself still lounging in bed, enjoying another week of summer before having to start school and when he did he wouldn’t have to wear this ridiculous uniform. The outfit itself was pristine and fitted to perfection, compliments of the ever chatty Salvador Bruce had called in, and carefully modest black shoes.  


When Dick had commented on the fact that most scholarship students wouldn’t be able to afford to have their uniforms custom fitted, Bruce just shrugged off handedly.  


“No one will question a properly fitting uniform, especially when you’re in as good of shape as you are. It’d be a shame to force you into an ill fitted outfit day in and day out.”  


Dick had just scowled; nothing could save him from the discomfort of wearing a maroon, black and accenting yellow color scheme. Even if Bruce’s eyes had taken him in approvingly that morning, Dick just wanted to be able to wear his normal clothes.  


Officially giving up on finishing breakfast, Dick set his fork down and cleared his throat, trying to seem more relaxed than he was when Bruce looked to him questioningly. Things had still been tense between them the past week and while he hated the additional strain on their relationship, Dick couldn’t find it in himself to just go back to normal, no matter how much he wanted to.  


“Will you be driving me?”  


Bruce thought for a long moment before nodding decisively. “Yes, yes I will.” He stood up and poked his head put the door. "Alfred, would you bring the car around? You know which one." There was a pause where Dick couldn’t quite make out what the butler was saying. "No, I've decided to take him myself. See to it."  


Bruce stepped back fully into the room and faced him again. "Well if you have no plans to finish your food, we can get ready to go."  


-  


The car stopped about a block away from the school and Dick found himself sitting quietly and not really wanting to get out. He should be more excited than nervous but he wasn’t. “I’m not sure I want to do this..” he spoke so quietly that if Bruce hadn’t turned to face the boy, he might of believed the man hadn’t heard him at all. This didn’t feel much like his stupid dream scenario.  


Still, Bruce leaned over and ran a careful hand slowly through Dick’s hair then down the side of his face, keeping it there as he spoke. “You’re going to do great, I promise.” A thumb brushed against his cheekbone as Bruce pushed closer and landed a soft kiss to the boy’s forehead, lingering there before pulling back and re-straightening in his seat. The intimacy of the move felt all the more significant after a week of barely coming into contact outside of as Batman and Robin and Dick realized how much he had missed it.  


He shouldered his bag and put a hand on the door handle, Bruce stopped him with a firm grip on the boy’s arm. It was another moment of staring before he spoke. “I want you to keep the phone on you at all times, Dick. Can never be too careful.” The boy nodded and slipped out of the car. With the door closed behind him the vehicle looked completely ordinary besides heavily tinted windows.  


When he turned away and started for Luxingbird, Dick was surprised by the mild sense of freedom he felt. _This will be a good thing, even if it isn’t what I wanted, it can still be good._  


\--  


Bruce’s hands went to his suit pocket as soon as Dick was out of sight, pulling out the sleek dark rectangle and hitting a button on the side. The screen light up with a small blinking dot and map of the surrounding area. _At least it’s working._  


He more than disliked the idea of Dick being gone all day, surrounded by unknown variables and someplace outside his immediate reach. Though that’s not to say he would ever send him off to the complete will of fate, no, Luxingbird was much more suitable for _both_ their needs.  


The red dot reached the academy and he sighed, there was nothing to be done from here, not now. Bruce had shifted gears and pulled back onto the streets when his company phone’s ringer went off. He answered with a curt _‘What?’_ and could practically hear his assistant cringe over the line. It was going to be a long day.  


\--  


Every new student was assigned a ‘Helper Guide’ to show them around to their first few classes and supposedly give ‘the lay of the land’, what that was supposed to mean in correlation to Middle School, Dick had no idea and his Guide didn’t quite seem to either.  


Daniel Davis was leaning against the ‘meet up table’ stationed outside the main office, obnoxiously smacking his gum by the face of another laughing student when Dick came up behind him and cleared his throat. The similarly clad student jumped back but offered a weak grin and a nod.  


“Was half hoping you wouldn’t show. Terry’s called in sick but hey, extra credit is extra credit. Let’s go, tiny.”  


Dick scowled but followed. “It’s Dick.” He was around medium height for 13 but still nearly towered over the younger boy, with stringy blond hair and pale, almost reptilian eyes adorned with what was must of been an expensive sports watch going by how often he tried to ‘subtly’ show it off. Dick had to remind himself to keep an open mind and not jump straight to disliking him, but it was hard.  


“Yeah, yeah. _So_ , Grayson.” A smile that he was sure was meant to seem friendly but didn’t quite make it there came with. “I’m not familiar with that name, your family new to town or something?”  


_I bet you’re familiar with the name Wayne, though._ “No, I’m actually here on scholarship.”  


_“Oh.”_ The boy pulled a face that only served to twist it into a closer resemblance of some strange lizard and Dick felt any hope of getting along with the boy fade. “You might not want to lead with that, fyi. This school doesn’t need any more of you and you might think you’re smart for getting in and all, but it’s not something to be proud of.”  


Dick felt himself bristle at the words, and if it weren’t for him being used to far worse being thrown at him by criminals and thugs he was sure he wouldn’t of been able to keep quiet. Somehow he didn’t think getting into a fight on the first day would please Alfred too much or Bruce for that matter.  


Davis just strode forward and motioned for Dick to follow with his hand. “Come on, let’s get this done quick. All your classes besides one are in the main building so it’s pretty simple.” He made vague motions towards where Dick assumed his classrooms must be as they walked through the halls.  


While put off by how obviously the kid didn’t want to drag this out for very long, he did have a point, it seemed fairly simple to get around so far. The main building was basically a large misshapen hollowed out square, a garden courtyard in place of the center and sections for each main subject. Only time he would need to leave was for gym, which was held in the B building. Davis didn’t bother showing him where it was.  


It was when Davis brought him along to the cafeteria that he ended whatever it was this was, with a brisk wave and passing ‘Laters’ as he jogged and met up with a group of boys from his grade. ‘How enlightening.’ Dick mumbled to himself as he shifted his stance and looked around.  


Now that the school was really filling up, he couldn’t help but be slightly taken back from the sight of so many other students, all wearing the same tacky maroon jacket or white blouse and all bubbling with energy. Mainly he was just surprised by how _loud_ it was. No doubt the high arched ceilings and hardwood flooring adding to the effect, still it was disorientating when compared to the quiet of the Manor.  


He sighed and reached down into his bag for the phone Bruce had given him. There was still 15 minutes till his first class actually started and all the students were either still walking around or huddled in loud circles. Even the kids from his year seemed to have already grouped off and Dick found himself seated at a small round table near the far end of the large cafeteria. Pulling open the contacts list, he found 3 numbers already programmed in; one labeled Bruce, one Alfred and the last simply Manor.  


He tried to decide if it would be weird or not if he texted Bruce, let him know he got here alright, and was already making friends. _But wouldn’t my text just prove otherwise?_ Dick bite his lip and put the phone away, double checking that it was set to vibrate first. He tapped his hands on the table and turned towards the large ornate clock hung on the center column of the room. _Only 12 minutes left to go._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the next chapter!   
> Hope ya'll enjoy.

A car was waiting for him where Bruce had dropped him off that morning, the grey Rolls Royce this time. Dick tried to hide his disappointment when he realized it was one of the drivers Bruce employed and not the man himself there to greet him, still he nodded and exchanged a brief ‘Good evening’. It wasn’t a face he was familiar with, most of the time it being Alfred who would take him into town and the driver seemed content to leave all conversation at that, not offering so much as a name more.  


The trip back to the Manor seemed to reflect his time so far at Luxingbird. Needless to say, Dick was glad when they finally pulled up to the mansion. He jumped out of the car and was halfway up the steps before the stoic driver had much of a chance to get out, let alone open the door for him.  


He hurled the Manor door open and shimmied inside. “Alfred!” Dick was tired, but felt a new surge of energy as he dropped his school bag on a wood table by the door. “You know, you really should lock the door. There’s all sorts of crazies out there.”  


“Master Richard, I’m glad to see you home. And I believe Mr. Wayne has enough security at the front gates and surrounding the house grounds to allow a little leeway every once and a while.” The butler’s lips twitched in what Dick took for a small smile.  


“If you say so, Alf. Speaking of, is he home?”  


“I’m afraid that Master Bruce is… otherwise occupied at the moment.” He felt his smile slip off, and again tried to hide the disappointment. He really didn’t know what he had been expecting. Things were still weird between them, and Dick spending part of one day away wasn’t going to change that. He didn’t want it to. “But he did instruct me to make sure you complete any work given to you before I allow you ‘run off’.”  


“It was only the first day, Alfred. Nobody assigned any yet.”  


The butler bowed his head in a conceding fashion. “If you say so, sir. Now if you’d like to join me in the kitchen, I did prepare an after school snack, if you’re in need of such.” Dick perked up at the mention of food and followed the elderly butler through the main halls and into the kitchen. As fancy as everything Alfred prepared for Dick was, it usually was still delicious. Something about the halls of Luxingbird sapped his appetite but being back in the familiarity of the Manor must have kicked Dick’s stomach in gear, and of course Alfred would be prepared for just that.  


He set what looked to be a cream based soup and a few finger sized sandwiches down when the boy hopped onto one of the bar stools. A glass of enriched water soon followed and Dick didn’t even bother asking for what was no doubt an overly complicated name for the dish. Choosing to just eat as the butler busied himself with washing a few plates left in the sink.  


“What do you think of Luxingbird?”  


The butler’s back was still to him as he spoke, washing diligently away.  


“Me, sir? Well to be perfectly frank, I think it was a fine choice. A good and proper school, much more suitable than that other place. I could only imagine what horrors would have awaited if you went through with Bristol.” Dick made a face around a bit of soup. _Of course._ “And what are your thoughts on the place so far, Master Richard?” Alfred peeked over his shoulder at the boy and Dick took the opportunity to shrug. The butler just hummed and continued on.  


-  


Bruce never did emerge from wherever he had hidden away that night or the next morning. Only a brief note given to him by Alfred had let Dick know that there would be no need for Robin on the streets. ‘League Business’ was the only explanation given and before he thought to stop himself the boy crumbled up the note and tossed in the small garbage bin by his desk. Pacing the room restlessly before heading down to the gym to work off the extra energy.  


But even working his body to the point of exhaustion hadn’t helped him sleep that night. Instead he spent the hours tossing and turning, begrudging the trouble he found in gaining unconsciousness even as drained as he was. Come morning, it felt as if Dick had just managed to fall asleep, when Alfred came to wake him for school and breakfast.  


Truth was he didn’t want to go back to Luxingbird Prep. It was entirely too much what he expected it to be. And if the wary glances he was already receiving from the other students was anything to go on, more than just Davis shared his asinine opinion regarding ‘scholarship kids’. _But still they can’t all be bad_ and if he formed an opinion on everyone else based on one day, well then he wasn’t much better.  


So Dick dutifully dressed in the posh uniform and allowed himself to be shuffled back into the grey Rolls Royce by the same barely pleasant driver as before, hoping he wasn’t sensing a pattern starting.  


-  


He turned the leather bracelet around on his wrist, safely hidden from view by his sleeve. Focusing on the sensation mainly for something to focus on that wasn’t a monotonous voice droning on and on. This was Dick’s third class in a row to consist of nothing but another teacher’s whose name has already been forgotten, going over a class syllabus and expectations book. He tried to pay attention, but having already read ahead of Mrs. Whatsherface on what really wasn’t a hard outline grasp made it nearly impossible to listen seriously. If the other students around him were any indicator, at least he wasn’t the only one currently struggling.  


At least most days shouldn’t be like this, Luxingbird was supposed to have one of the best educational programs this side of the Atlantic, so surely it would get better. Still that thought hardly helped Dick now so he glanced around and copied some of the other kids, discreetly getting out his notebook and a pen. Once it became obvious that the teacher wasn’t about to even bother looking up at her small class of students, Dick took to sketching out some new design ideas for the Robin costume.  


He was about halfway through working out some good ideas for added stealth when the bell chimed and everyone around him shuffled out with a relieved sigh. Dick put everything back into his bag and felt a quiet buzz from inside. English lit was his last class before lunch so really there couldn’t be any harm in taking the phone out now, still Dick quickly stepped out of the classroom at narrowed dark eyes from Mrs. Whoever.  


There was single text from Bruce containing 6 sets of numbers followed by a time. Dick’s face lit up when he realized they were coordinates. _Finally, the promise of a challenge._ Without any of his Robin tech, he would have to default to more rudimentary methods; the library would be a good place to start.  


Turned out the 45 minutes allotted for lunch was more than enough time to hash out where and how to get to the coordinates by the time suggested, it would be an easy brisk walk if he left as soon as the last bell let out. Now all Dick had to worry about was what to do with the remaining 25 minutes before classes started up again. He really didn’t want to sit awkwardly in the loud and crowded cafeteria so instead he pulled out the lunch Alfred had packed him that morning, nibbling on some carrots as he went back to the Robin designs. The relative quiet of the library as good a place as any.  


He was absent mindedly shading in a new design for the cape when the paper was jerked from beneath his pencil, causing him to nearly jump up in his seat. _How did I let someone sneak up on me like that?_ Dick was greeted by the sneering face of Daniel Davis and a few other boys, the one with darker hair he remembered from before, _Terry maybe?_ Davis was half sitting on the table, holding Dick’s notebook up and showing the giggling others.  


“Wow, I should of known you were a full blown superhero _cape and tights groupie._ All you underprivileged kids always are.” The surrounding kids laughed and Dick felt his fist curl under the table.  


“Give it back, Davis.” There was only 4 in total, and while they were all a couple years older, Dick knew he could take them easily. Heck, he could take them with both arms tied behind his back. Dick stood up when the older boy only laughed.  


“Looky here Nick, little new guy’s gonna teach me a lesson.” Dick really was not in the mood for this. He hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in over a week and while he knew it was probably just petty anger clouding his judgment, this was looking more and more like a good opportunity to truly blow off some steam. He was about to open his mouth to respond with a final warning when a brown haired boy appeared from behind him, walking right up to Davis and grabbing his shoulder forcefully.  


“You looking to start something, start it with me _Danny._ ” Davis visibly stiffened and everyone stared on curiously. For a moment it looked like Davis might actually hit whoever this guy was. The new comer wasn’t quite as tall as Davis was, but looked more than capable of putting up a decent fight. Instead Daniel just looked him over, pulled away and scoffed.  


“We were just having some fun, _weren’t we, Grayson_.” Davis tossed the notebook back onto the table and walked away, the other boys following at his heels besides Terry, who exchanged an almost apologetic look before leaving.  


It wasn’t until the brown haired kid turned towards Dick with an odd expression that he really got a good look at him. Probably around the same age as those other boys, maybe 13 with almost plain features if it weren’t for the messy mop of slightly curly hair and angry looking green eyes. He looked down at Dick’s notebook and picked it up gently before handing it over.  


“For what it’s worth, I think Superheroes are cool too.” Dick’s mouth almost smiled before he frowned again.  


“Thanks, but you didn’t have to do that.”  


The older kid just shrugged. “Don’t mention it.” The warning bell rang and the other boy turned and left without another word. Dick let out a breath and gave the table a small kick before packing the rest of his things back into his bag. Was this really what all schools were like?


	14. Chapter 14

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop had never felt so satisfying. After class let out, Dick had looped around to avoid any prying eyes before he slid off his uniformed jacket, tying it around his waist and shimming up a drain pipe. He had been tempted to hang around the school, try and observe more how the student’s interacted, how things worked and maybe get another glimpse at the guy who stepped in earlier at the library. But with Bruce’s text lingering in the air, there just wasn’t time and if he was honest with himself, this was where he’d rather be. Familiar strain in his muscles as he leaped a small ledge, rolling onto the next building and continuing on.  


This high up, Dick didn’t have to worry about being paid much attention to, still he never quite realized how unsuitable even a custom fitted Luxingbird uniform was to this sort of.. extracurricular activity. The shoes seemed to pinch at his feet and his natural flexibility was nearly useless when your slacks hardly allow for 360 movement. _This is why Robin doesn’t do pants._ All the cold nights definitely were worth it.  


When Dick nearly tripped on the unfamiliar shaping of his shoes, he gave up hope and slipped them off as well. Shoving the footwear into the school bag still slung around and resting by his back. He’d have to tread a bit more carefully with just the thin dark socks but at least he wouldn’t get snagged and trip.  


The boy didn’t stop again until around 50 yards from the designated coordinates, using the opportunity to survey the area. It seemed the assumed meet point was just another alleyway on the streets of Gotham, in fact, there wasn’t much sign of anything out of the ordinary, but Dick knew looks could easily be deceiving. He moved forward with more caution, eventually using a rickety fire escape to reach ground level again. 

The stained grey concrete was eerily silent for this part of Gotham and suddenly the small alleyway felt deserted from the outside world. A fluttering paper bag caught Dick’s attention just before he noticed a quiet shifting from behind. He smirked as he jumped to the side and faced the dark figure.  


“You’re getting better.”  


“Learned from the best.” Dick threw back, Bruce frowned from behind the cowl when he looked the boy over.  


“ _Learning._ You should of been here sooner. Shoes?”  


Dick bit at his cheek at the words. He had been a little slow. “As it turns out, they're not very good for running the rooftops.”  


The Bat just tossed him a bag conjured seemingly from nowhere. “Get changed, we got work to do.”  


-  


By the time Dick and Bruce were riding the shaky elevator up to the manor, it was well past any decent hour. Dick looked down at the sad state of his school clothes and silently hoped Alfred would be asleep already, even if the likelihood of it wasn’t great.  


True enough, the first thing greeting their return was the ever polished butler.  


“I take it you two have had quite the evening.”  


“It did prove..illuminating.” Dick couldn’t help the burst of laughter at Bruce’s tone and word choice. Alfred eyed him skeptically but Bruce gave off an honest to god smile that made wading through glow worm guts and phosphorous spores in Central City for two hours felt more than worth it. _Even if I will be cleaning that gunk out of my tool belt for the next week._ One of Bruce’s hands picked a piece of said gunk out Dick’s hair fondly and Alfred could almost be heard letting out a small sigh.  


“Well, I for one have not had the pleasure of forgetting that there are more responsibilities in life than whatever mess you two found yourself in. May I suggest a quick wash while I reheat dinner? And no, that is not optional, you two are absolutely filthy and no doubt in dire need of a warm meal.”  


The towering man besides him chuckled and pushed him forward with a gentle hand, Dick did his best to ignore the sore feeling already blossoming beneath. “Come along, Dick. Believe me when I say it’s best not to test Alfred when he gets like this.” Bruce’s half attempt at a stage whisper had the boy nodding solemnly, following Bruce’s lead cheerfully up towards the stairs. As the butler turned towards the kitchen he could just barely be heard muttering beneath his breath.  


Climbing the shimmering staircase gave Dick’s body just the excuse it needed to really start protesting the strain from their evening, he’d definitely be sporting bruises for a while but the mission seemed to have left his mentor in the best mood he’s been in for the past few weeks. It felt too nice to have Bruce joking and in such a good mood, it was easy and light and that wasn’t something Dick was willing to let be spoiled, at least not tonight. He needed this.  


Bruce stuck with Dick along the second floor corridors and into large hall bathing room near the boy’s room. It was originally meant for any guests staying in this wing of the house, Dick had later learned, but now its soul use was his own. Bruce ran his hands through the boy’s hair, slower this time, dislodging any lasting bits of unpleasantness. His hand rested at the back of Dick’s neck, thumb stroking the skin there. Dick smiled and leaned into the touch. He really must of been tired.  


Dick could practically feel Bruce tense slightly when he lifted the collar of the boy’s shirt. He pulled away before resting on the small built in sitting area/towel storage near the tub. Bruce’s gaze regained a more serious look as he again took in the boy’s appearance.  


“How bad is it?”  


He resisted the urge to squirm at the obvious question. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  


“Dick..”  


“Really, it’s not that bad. I hardly feel it.” _It_ being the force of being slammed against a wall during the tail end of that night’s fighting. Bruce’s eyes just took on a disbelieving note.  


“If you hardly feel it now, it’ll be much worse in the morning. At least let me check it over.” Dick ran his lower lip through his teeth but nodded. Making quick work of removing his top, letting it land in a small heap on the tile.  


Dick gave himself a sideways glance in the mirror and cringed at the sight. Blue bruising was already forming in a snaking pattern up the side of his torso and shoulders, he couldn't quite see his back but he felt it. Bruce’s face retained the same stoic expression but his dark eyes looked nearly devastated. Somehow they always did when Dick came out of patrol looking worse for the wear and everytime it still surprised the boy. Why should he care so much? Bruce was covered in scars and bruises constantly, it was a part of the job.  


“Really, Bruce, I’ll be alright. I’m strong, like you.”  


“I know you are.” His mentor stood up again and fiddled with the nobs on the large tub, filling it with water. “Let’s get you cleaned up. You have school again tomorrow and Alfred will have food ready here soon.”  


Dick’s fingers went to the front on his pants, fiddling with the fasteners there but stopping. Bruce’s back was turned to him still and well _it’s Bruce,_ so he shook himself slightly and shed the last layers of his clothing without much more thought. The floor cold on the soles of his feet and crisp air making his skin tingle, Dick was suddenly grateful for the quality water pressure leading to an already nearly full tub.  


When he stepped past Bruce, Dick found himself reaching out and using an unnecessary hand on Bruce’s arm to steady himself into the water. Bruce looked down at him and Dick smiled, hoping to see his mentor do the same. It wasn’t quite a full smile he got in return but there was warmth all the same.  


The water smelled of all the expensive oils Dick never bothered with on his own, and while the hot water burned slightly at his skin it felt amazing all the same. He really was grimy. He sunk in a little further and sighed, before sitting up again and eyeing Bruce.  


“You planning on joining me in here or-?” Bruce let out a small laugh and dumped a cup full of water over the boy’s head.  


“I’ll see you downstairs, Dick.” Dick spit out a mouthful of water and gave the man a faux glare, the effect no doubt ruined by his own giggling.  


When the door closed behind Bruce, it left Dick with an odd sensation. He rubbed his hands along his legs and was glad there were oils in the water, it made the steam smell more and more like comfort and a large bed shared at night. He closed his eyes for a moment enjoying it, before he would have to grab a washcloth and scrub the last hints of dirt from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a bit longer than usual, my brain just hasn't been in a good writing place and it's been annoying. Though the next chapter is already proving easier to get out so it shouldn't take quite as long. It'll be more of a school place centric chapter since I didn't quite get back there with this one when i wanted to. Hope you still enjoyed though! (and no, just because Bruce and Dick had a semi good time doesn't mean things are about to go back to being completely easy between the two, so don't worry your pretty lil heart yet or do, depending on your opinion on the matter)


	15. Chapter 15

Class the next morning felt brutal. It didn’t help that the chairs somehow managed to press on his back in just the wrong way to bring attention to any stiff and sore muscles. And now Dick really wished he hadn’t neglected the salve Alfred had silently made available that morning. Maintaining a weird form of stubborn pride just didn’t feel worth it anymore. At least most of his teachers seemed to have decided to start up on the actual coursework, giving him at least a good distraction in that form. Though the uniform itched at his neck and still felt too foreign in style and fitting to be anywhere near comfortable.  


When his morning classes were out, Dick made sure to check his phone for any word from Bruce even if he hadn’t felt any buzzing. _It’s good to make sure._ When nothing awaited him, he tossed the sleek device back into his bag and this time, made for the cafeteria. There was no point in avoiding the place if he wanted to make friends and meet people. Even if the thought of the loud hum of noise and bodies didn’t sound like a good time, Dick still made his feet pull him towards there.  


In the end, it wasn’t so bad. He found a small table off to a far side where the noise seemed to die down a smidge. Dick tried to pay attention to the other kids as he ate but his mind kept drifting towards something just on the edge of his subconscious. 

  


“ _So,_ what’s your story?” Dick was startled from his thoughts, the seat across from him suddenly occupied by an already seen face framed with a brown flop of hair, quickly recognized as the same boy from the other day.  


“My uh-story..?”  


“Yeah, you’re the only one I ever see actively sitting alone, besides the few usuals. Allergic to people or maybe just this overly privileged crowd?”  


“What makes you think I’m not just as overly privileged?”  


The strange boy just shrugged. “You’re a scholarship kid, just like me. Plus none of them would be caught dead without some form of the new Palmer Tech watch, and going by the look on your face, you don’t even know what that is.”  


Whoever this guy was, he was observant. Dick looked him over with a new intrigue. He would however, have to choose his words a bit carefully. “Guess I just don’t fit in too well with the kids in my year”  


“It’s the third day, how could you possibly know that already.”  


“It’s like you said, I’m just some scholarship kid.” The small lie felt uncomfortable rolling off his tongue, but went unnoticed.  


The boy let out a small laugh. “Well good. Everyone in my classes are all pricks. Ryan Rezler by the way, call me Rez.” He didn’t offer his hand, instead reaching into his bag and bringing out an apple with a smirk. It almost felt like a challenge.  


“Dick Grayson. You know you’re observational skills really aren’t that impressive.”  


Rez just smiled. “I like you.” He pushed himself up and motioned for the younger to do the same. “Come on, I wanna show you something.”  


Dick made a face but didn’t hesitate to follow suit. Whatever this guy had to offer was bound to be better than sitting around and picking at his lunch.  


He led Dick through the halls and when they neared the library, Dick made to turn, there wasn’t anywhere else to go in the section of the building, but Rez just continued forward, stopping at what looked like a maintenance door. The older boy took a quick look around the hallway before pulling the door open and stepping in, Dick followed suit skeptically, peeking around once they were inside.  


It wasn’t a maintenance closet or room or whatever. If anything it looked like some forgotten study hall, though smaller than most you’d expect in a place like Luxingbird Prep. There were a few dusty dark wood tables lined up to the left, on the opposite end a mini computer lab set up, where a girl with frizzy red hair was bent over, working on something she must of found more interesting than the two new intruders. Also noted was that she was sitting on the only chair in there.  


“Hey hey, Delphine. Looking sharp as always.”  


The girl, Delphine, didn’t bother to look up or turn towards them. “Ah Ryan, I was wondering when you’d show up again. The big bad world out there already too much?”  


“ _Funny._ No, I rounded up the newest member of the Scholarship Squad. Say hi to Dick.” At that she did turn around, eyebrow quirked in a way that let him know exactly what she thought of his name, _Of course it’d be too much to ask for two people’s minds to not immediately go there._  


She looked him up and down then shrugged. “With a name like that it’s no wonder you’re ‘one of us’. At least you’re cute, that’ll help. Also, this isn’t a squad. Rez is just too self absorbed not to make up a weird name. Now, if you two will excuse me, I’ve got to finish this report.”  


Rez rolled his eyes and nudged Dick’s shoulder with his own. “Ignore her; she takes this school thing way too seriously. Heart set on that Wayne Scholarship, ya know?” Delphine scoffed as she turned back around. Rez shook off his backpack, letting it slid to the floor with a surprising thud as he slid himself up on one of the tables. “ _Anyways,_ we’re pretty sure this room was forgotten about somewhere along the line, now the only inhabitants are ever us fellow lowly poor kids.”  


Dick let out a small laugh and joined the other boy up on the table, crossing his legs and setting his school bag to his side. “Lucky me, then.”  


It was nicer than the loud cafeteria but he wasn’t quite sure what they were supposed to be doing. What to say, why this guy had brought him to what seemed to be their own little sanctuary. _He doesn’t know anything about me, besides well what_ everybody _knows._ Dick grimaced at the lingering pain from shuffling up here and hoped that Ryan was too busy with his apple to notice. _That’s not something I’d care to explain._  


The ache brought his mind back to Bruce and the night before, the way he laughed and smiled, drawing the bath for him. Dick almost thought his mentor was going to stay in there with him, focus intent on getting him cleaned up. He got like that, whenever Dick found himself in some sort of mess, Bruce would tend to flutter around him, until he was once again spotless and shining, double checking any cuts and bruising.  


It wasn’t until Rez kicked at one of his shoes that he realized the boy had started talking again.  


“Dude, I think they called you down.”  


“Uh-called me down?”  


“Yea, Richard Grayson, that’d be you, right? They called it over the intercom.”  


“ _Oh._ Yea, guess it is.” Dick rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before hopping back off the table, pulling his bag along with him. Green eyes looked to him inquisitively and Rez almost looked liked he wanted to follow.  


“You know where to go and everything?”  


Dick hesitated but shrugged and smiled. “I think I can figure it out. But thanks.” Rez nodded and took another bite of his fruit.  


“Well, you know where to find me.”  


Dick made for the door and heard Delphine throw out a “See ya, Dick.” over her shoulder.  


-  


When he made it into the large office there was one thing glaringly obvious, and that was how nervous the man who called him down was. The Dean of Directions, _of course they wouldn’t call it something so typical as a Principal, even if that was basically what he was,_ at least to Dick’s understanding.  


After being directed inside by a grey-haired lady who smelled of Tabasco and nicotine patches, the Dean, who turned out had more head than hair and what Dick suspected, a recent sufferer of some weight gain had stood when the boy had entered, giving a large faux smile. “Mr. Grayson, I presume. It’s a delight to be able to officially make your acquaintance. Please, please sit. Make yourself comfortable.”  


He motioned towards one of the cushioned chairs placed in front of the desk he stood behind. Dick found himself comparing this office space to Bruce’s own and it made the room around him feel overcome with an almost forced sense of wealth and prestige. As Dick sat down, he wondered if the ferns in the corner were fake too, though they looked real enough. ‘Dean Neal Rickard’ was printed on a gold plaque set neatly in front of them, the framed certificates and degrees on the far wall bringing the room all together in what was decidingly far too stereotypical to be comfortable and nearly clashed with the eager to please man set before him.  


Dick shifted on the chair uncertainly as the Dean pushed forward a glass bowl of neatly wrapped sweets. “Chocolate?” The balding man paused, waiting expectantly until Dick had scooped one up before continuing. “Forgive me, it is unusual for me to ah-meet with students like this –but of course considering the situation, I thought it prudent to welcome you to Luxingbird Prep myself. See how you are finding the facilities..”  


_What is happening here..?_ “It’s um, it’s good I suppose? What situation?” Dick finished unwrapping the chocolate and popped it into his mouth. It didn’t seem like he was in trouble or anything and well it was lunch period. The flavor was rich and deep and the boy almost found himself closing his eyes and sighing. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d just had chocolate and he never seemed to realize just how much he had missed it.  


“Oh, don’t you worry! Mr. Wayne made me privy to some details and well we here will do our very best to accommodate any needs of his –or your own, for that matter.” Rickard gave what Dick was sure was meant to be a friendly smile, but the effect was lost as the boy realized exactly what was going on. He was checking in on Dick, making sure he was happy and therefore keeping Luxingbird in Bruce Wayne’s good graces. It all seemed so absurd and Dick realized he’d rather be sitting on some dusty table half listening to the Scholarship-not-a-squad bickering lightly than this.  


“I trust you are enjoying it here so far?” The Dean pressed on and Dick put on his showman’s smile, nodding.  


“It’s great, really. I’ve got no complaints.”  


The relief on the aging face in front of him was so obvious it took strength for Dick not to make a face at it. “That is good news hear, Mr. Grayson. Remember if you ever need anything at all, please feel free to come to me personally and rest assured it will be taken care of.”  


“Oh, uh thanks, I will.” The transitionary bell chimed and Dick thought it a good time to stand back up, watching as Rickard immediately did as well. “Hey, you mind if I have another chocolate?”  


“Oh course not! Help yourself to as many as you’d like.” The boy smiled again and reached back to the bowl, this time grabbing a hand full and shoving it in one of his pants pockets. “If you’re at all late to your next class just let them know you and I were having a little chat.” He smiled weakly again and Dick nodded, snagging another sweet before leaving just because he figured he could.  


He savored the small prize on the way to History.


	16. Chapter 16

The next few days Dick waited to be introduced to any more of Luxingbird’s scholarship kids, but he wasn’t. In fact, the time he spent at school was soon taken over by the coursework. He was determined to prove himself in every aspect, but while his studies with Alfred had taught him a lot, it was nothing like 5 separate hour and a half classes, each with their own books, “optional” reading material and teaching style. Still it didn’t take long to realize that there weren’t any more students that hadn’t gotten in based on status or money.

While the material wasn't more than he could handle, it was proving to be a lot to get used to. The only class that was entirely lacking was Phys. Ed. which Dick quickly learned was a joke, or at least he hoped it was.there was more done in one training session for Robin than the entire class combined all week.  


The ‘Coach’ did nothing besides meet her class in either the South Field, or Gymnasium if the weather was Gotham’s usual dreary, where there’d be some sort of loosely enforced activity set up.The golden rule of that hour was as long as you were moving in some capacity; you earned daily participation points. Dick had taken to bringing a pair of headphones, plugging in and either jogging about the track with the other athletically inclined students or using an old tumbling routine he pick up in the circus to keep limber and entertained. He made sure not to do anything too advanced, it was better not to draw attention to his considerable acrobatic skills at this point, or at least the little voice in his head that sounded remarkably like a certain mentor seemed to think so.  


When he got home that Friday, sufficiently drained from his first week, there were more workers in the house than usual. Though none paid him any mind as he set his bag down and followed to see what exactly was going on. Dick was surprised when he found Bruce standing atop the marble staircase, looking down he smiled at the boy and Dick found himself beaming back and trudging up the steps to meet him.  


“What’s going on here?”  


“I had some of the old staff come by again and set up your new room. Alfred already had enough to focus on today.” He waved off the words nonchalantly and Dick almost just nodded and accepted them before catching on.  


“Wait..my _new room_?” Bruce’s face sported another smile, hands slipping into the pockets of a pair of dark slacks. Dick found himself unconsciously making note that either Bruce hadn't left the mansion today or had already dressed down.  


“Your old one simply wasn’t cutting it anymore. Figured it would be better for you to have more space now that you’re getting older.” A fit of nervous butterflies moved in his stomach briefly and Dick wasn’t sure exactly why that was. He never really was too attached to his room, he was too used to sharing space at the circus and then slipping into Bruce’s the majority of the time. Though in the past several weeks the boy had found himself stubbornly keeping to the room.  


Another change was unexpected but Bruce seemed pleased with idea so Dick just smiled a little cheekily "If you say so, B."  


"Come, I've got some old cases I need you to go over. Your homework can wait till tomorrow."  


He followed but not silently. "What makes you think I even have homework?" Of course, Bruce was right. There were things he needed to work on but the boy was eager to be the one to catch him in a bluff.  
The man just turned and gave him a look that all but meant _'don't test me on this'_. The boy conceded, raising his hands slightly as he stepped down the last of the stairs. "Alright, alright, you caught _me._ For now."  


-  


Dick sat on his new bed, even in the darkness still distinctly aware of the differences of this room to his old one. But the main difference that seemed to tug at his mind was how close it was to Bruce, the same hallway, his door was practically a stone’s throw from Dick’s now.  


_Why am I even sitting here anyways?_ When it came down to it, he didn’t want to sleep alone. He felt small in his old bed alone, well this one was larger and though it still wasn’t near the size of Bruce’s, he was never alone there. Being next to Bruce helped ease his nightmares and he knew it helped Bruce too, so why had he been trying so stubbornly to remain in his own bed. Bruce was only ever looking after him, he always was.  


The blanket pulled around his shoulders at least was soft and familiar from his old space. The green one, it had been waiting, stretched across the new bed when he entered that night and looked to be the only thing to have made the move besides Dick himself. He pulled it tighter around himself for a moment before letting it drop in a messy pile on the bed as he slid off and across the floor.  


The walk to the large doors of the master bedroom was just as enticingly short as he had imagined. Dick ignored the absence of any light shining from inside, instead just pushing the heavy oak open and stepping in.  


“Dick..?” The voice that greeted him wavered in the silence, a mix of disbelief and hope barely through. He could just make out the outline of his mentor’s figure, pushed up on the bed and facing his direction. The boy’s bare feet made a soft pitter patter of sound as he navigated the route and climbed into the massive bed waiting.  


He had just shimmied under the covers when strong arms enveloped him, pulling the boy to and against a broad chest. He made a small noise of surprise at the suddenness of the embrace, but quickly leaned into it. Bruce was always so warm, so sturdy. Dick could feel the steady beating there and smiled, pushing himself closer. Infinitely glad to be there.  


\--  


“Come on, Dickie!” the older boy shouted and took off running down the courtyard. Dick was stunned for a moment before he quickly grabbed his bag and ran after him.  


“Don’t call me that!” It was a rare, truly gorgeous day in Gotham and as a result what Dick could only assume was the entire student body, was milling about outside every moment they were able, including during afternoon break. The campus grounds were nearly packed, at least this area was and Dick had to weave between different groups of creepily identical students to keep up.  


“Aw, you don’t like Dickie?” The boy huffed and laughed, darting to the side to keep out of Dick’s reach and turning down the side of the building. Dick found himself smiling despite himself, the sudden chasing had a surprisingly good effect on his mood and _when did he ever get so dang fast?_ They had already crossed the main courtyard and were currently making their way around the large brick and marble building of the Auditorium but it was when Rez slid down the railing of a staircase to the lower grounds near the street that Dick knew he’d won. Any presence of other students had drastically decreased so instead of sliding like the older boy had, Dick used his momentum to jump up and use the railing to launch off and flip over the stairs completely, landing with a calculated thud in front of a wide eyed and breathless Rez. “Impressive.” He spoke between huffs “Alright, short stuff. You got game.”  


Dick grinned and took a moment to catch his own breath as well. “It’s Dick, just Dick.” He scrunched his face up “and definitely not _Richard._ ” Rez just laughed again and it sounded so easy and light that Dick almost couldn’t make sense of it, but then the boy was nodding and threw an arm around Dick’s shoulders, moving them back in the direction they had been previously running.  


“Whatever you say, man. So, you got any big plans for this next weekend?”  


_Nightly patrols with Batman, busting up a shipment of weapons that’s supposed to be coming in Saturday_ but that wasn’t exactly something he could tell this newfound (friend?) _Was that what Rez was? A friend?_ Instead Dick just shook his head. “Probably just get some studying in.” Which was true enough; he would have to study if he wanted to keep up with so many classes at once. “What about you?”  


Rez just shrugged and moved his arm away, instead adjusting the straps on his backpack. “My dad’s supposed t’be home this weekend so who knows.” Dick looked over at him at the less-than-enthused tone in his voice but decided not to push. They were practically to a road now, one Dick wasn’t familiar with, having always come in the front entrance.  


“We should probably head back, class starts again soon.” The older boy just raised his brows at him and shook his head, smiling.  


“Nah, man. I’m just gonna get going, Creative Writing is a joke anyways.” He raised a dark eyebrow and for a moment he almost reminded Dick of Bruce in one of his playful moods. “Feel free to join me.”  


Dick’s feet stopped moving in brief shock, the older boy turning around after a few more small steps. _He’s skipping. Well of course he’s skipping. It is Ryan Rezler after all._ Dick had heard some of the other kids talking about the boys callous attitude. He was looking over at the younger kid with an almost amused expression and Dick felt a confusing mess of emotions at it. “No um, I got Ms. Agnes next and she’s handing out forms for the upcoming trip and stuff.” Dick’s teeth worried away at the inside of his lip. He couldn’t just leave class, besides Bruce would know if he did, he was sure of it. _So why did going with Ryan still feel so tempting? So easy and normal, a bit of rebellious fun._  


“Hey, it’s no problem.” Rez hooked his thumbs on his pockets and smiled, green eyes squinting slightly in the sunlight. “Agnes can be a real hard ass, I get it. See ya around, Dick.” Rezler turned back towards the street and started off again.  


“Not if I catch you first!” Dick called after him and heard Rez’s laugh and watched him wave a hand back before Dick turned and started jogging back towards the main building. If he hurried he might even make it back without being late. _And isn't that what Bruce would want?_ The thought left an odd taste in his mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say another thank you! for all the lovely comments and sorry that I am often truly terrible when it comes to responses. But have no doubts that each one fills me with certain glee and love for you. (Is that weird, sorry)  
> I wanted to try my hand at an Alfred POV but I'm still not sure I'm entirely satisfied with it. It proved much more difficult than I originally hoped.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Alfred was humming a small tune to himself, gathering up discarded clothes left on the floor that morning by young Richard when finally, the cord that had been striking him as off about the pristine new space since Bruce’s impromptu room change hit him.  


While this room was much larger than the boy’s old one, there even being a dare one say, ‘hip’ area, complete with large flat screen television set up and more games and consoles than any one kid could hope to use, modestly sized couch and chair pulling it together nicely at the right of the room. It of course, was still spacious and open enough for the bed, dresser, small desk set up (now complete with a dark blue laptop, one that was most surely not yet available in any stores or markets) to seem more than fitting, but the room itself still seemed an echo of what Alfred imagined a young boy’s room should be.  


It wasn’t the troubling array that Bruce’s had been briefly while younger, but it still seemed almost unlived in.  


True enough, Master Richard had only occupied the room for a week now, but it seemed the same air of crisp as when originally put together. As if it wasn’t really being occupied in the ways Richard’s previous room had grown to be. Maybe he was just being oddly sentimental in his age. The butler re-sorted the minutely disheveled comforter and noted that Dick had taken to remaking his bed for the most part again. There was hardly much for him to do in here but he made sure to make and double the check the rounds as usual.  


Wiping the desk off, Alfred couldn’t help but notice the same piece of paper tucked under a thick book. He already knew what it said, and sighed slightly at the fact that Dick still hadn’t brought it to Bruce’s attention. The permission slip was due back in by this coming Monday at the latest and putting it off wasn’t going to make it any easier. Alfred thought it an excellent opportunity for the boy. A Little time away from it all would be good on him. Whether or not Master Bruce would see that though, wasn’t so clear.  


When he was back to travelling the comforting halls of Wayne Manor, Alfred found himself ticking off the different tasks he had planned for the day amidst his thoughts about the family Bruce had finally seemed to be accepting into his life. _I’m proud of him. So proud of the man he’s become and the ways he continues to grow._ Never had Alfred seen him truly open up as much as he had with the boy. He’d never admit so much, but Alfred was half convinced that the specific selection of Dick’s new room was Bruce’s way of dealing with the change in schedule and young Richard spending more time away than ever before. Really it was endearing how taken with the boy Bruce was, even if his methods of expressing such were rather unconventional. At least now it saved walking time with the two Masters’ bedrooms so close.  


\--  


Dick was walking the length of the room back towards the large chalkboard, this time on his tiptoes, when he heard a small laugh from Rez’s general direction, no doubt still sitting perched on a table. _We really do need to look into getting some more chairs in here._  


“Seriously though, what’s got you so worked up? Is it that prissy boy Davis again?” Dick turned as Rez popped another grape into his mouth, though his face retained a more serious tone. “You can let me know, I’ll handle it for you.”  


Dick couldn’t help a small grimace but he did stop pacing. _Batman would scold him for it if he could see me now._ “No, it’s not that.” Dick held back bringing up that he could more than take care of himself. “I guess I just have a little extra energy burning in me. Big lunch, you know.”  


“Bull. You ate maybe half of your little meal today, and even that’s being generous.” Ryan was right, of course. Still didn’t mean he had to agree with him. So instead he just shrugged.  


“There’s still a good 10 minutes of break left, I’m going out on the grounds.”  


“In this weather?” Dick ignored Rez’s skepticism as he reached over and grabbed his bag. “Alright, wait up.” He hopped off the table and joined him at the door, backpack slung haphazardly over a shoulder.  


Dick felt a small surge of satisfaction as Ryan followed him out of dingy room and down the hall. He needed to move and clear his head and it felt nice having someone follow him out.  


When he pushed open the doors, a haze of fog lingered in the air. It smelt like rain and as they stepped out onto the grass the moist ground made a half attempt at swallowing their shoes.  


“Okay, we’re out. Satisfied now?”  


Dick looked over at the taller boy and smiled. “Almost. Come on, there’s hardly anyone out here, I thought you’d love that.”  


“Well, _yea._ But people aren’t out here for a reason, Dick. I didn’t take you for a rain or shine, kinda guy but I can get behind it. Not like a little weather hurt no one.” He found himself smiling again at Rez’s sudden disregard for the less than desirable atmosphere as he rounded out towards where Dick knew a small fountain and stone benches were set up. Alfred would no doubt appreciate it if he tried not to completely soak his misleadingly expensive shoes.  


“Hey, you said you got Ms. Agnes right?”  


“Hmm, yea. Why?”  


“So you’re going with for the Metropolis convention. Sweet.”  


“Wait, going with? How big is the trip?” Dick thought it was just an optional class thing, something for extra credit and to get out of school for a bit. He wasn’t even sure he was going to actually go or not.  


Rez shrugged and stepped up onto the pavement surrounding the sitting area. “Not school wide, just the upper class and AP kids. I’m glad you’re going, three days surrounded by this lot and I’m liable to go crazy. Maybe you’ll get assigned to my section of the hotel; could even be enjoyable now.” He gave Dick a sorta grin and Dick realized that he probably should of paid more attention to the details of the trip.  


He turned away and skipped up onto the edge of the fountain. Groundskeeper must have turned it off in light of the gloom. Really Dick was surprised it wasn’t raining still. “Actually, I wasn’t sure if I’m gonna go or not.”  


“Well, maybe before. But now you have to, my sanity might just depend on it.” Rez laughed like he was joking but somehow it didn’t quite resonate. He seemed as worried that Dick wasn’t going to be there as Dick was about the whole thing. He spun lightly to face the other boy again when a figure caught his eye.  


He couldn’t make out much, just that whoever it was, was taller than any student and seemed too out of place to be a teacher. She turned and made eye contact with Dick, immediately changing direction to go towards the two boys.  


“What are you..”Rez looked over his shoulder before turning back. “Who’s that? I’ve never seen her round here before.”  


“I have no idea.” Something about it set off a warning in the boy wonder part of Dick and he hopped down. “Let’s get back. I don’t wanna be late.” To his moderate surprised Rez just nodded and they headed back towards the main building. By the time they reached the large glass doors the rain had started back up.  


No one followed them in that Dick could see and the fog made it nearly impossible to make out where she went. Ryan just adjusted his backpack and stated that obviously he had an admirer out there. “No one looks as good as me and doesn’t get em, Dickie. It’s a fact of life, nothing to worry ‘bout.”  


The boy just chuckled. “If you say so, _oh wise one._ ” Rez walked him to class and Dick pretended it was normal for him to do so. _Wasn't it normal though?_ He wasn’t entirely sure and just settled on the fact that nothing in his life was really normal anymore, tucking the strange events away for later evaluation.


	18. Chapter 18

Bruce Wayne was attending Lex Luthor’s annual Autumn Gala. It was a notorious event, known for the luxury, high profile guests and exclusivity. Well to the public it was, to Batman, this year it was the lead for an investigation on a possible ‘business arrangement’ between Lex and Falcone. So naturally, Bruce Wayne had decided it was past time he got out of Gotham for an evening, bringing a little Robin along with him.  


Robin could see from his rooftop vantage the sparkling lights and a piece of the opulence that the guests must have been experiencing. More importantly though, he could see the large balcony clearly, slowly filling with various socialites and models.  


Peering through the binoculars and perched up this high, one thing was certain though: it was cold. _At least it’s not raining here._ The boy thought grimly to himself as he watched Bruce waltz out onto the balcony, some blue eyed girl dressed in red attached to his arm and giggling. _Uck._ He couldn’t understand how no one ever noticed how fake Bruce’s smile was at these things. Though even Dick had to admit, for a fake smile, it was still swoon worthy. Maybe it wasn’t so surprising they didn’t notice. _They aren’t me after all. They don’t really know him. Not even a little bit._  


Bruce twirled the gal in his arms and she laughed, playfully swatting at his arm when she came to a stop. Robin shook his head but kept his eyes trained on the pair, waiting for the signal. He was getting antsy and cold and ready to just do something. Preferably something that didn’t involve watching his mentor flirt with Jessica _(at least she looked like a Jessica, probably insisted on Bruce calling her Jess or something ridiculous like that)_.  


Finally, Bruce pulled away from a rather disappointed looking Jessica, grabbing a glass from a passing waiter and moving to the edge of the balcony. He set the drink down and tapped the side of the glass twice with his pointer finger. Robin flashed a quick signal light to let him know he got it and folded the somewhat simpler tech back up and into his belt.  


_Same floor, second window to the left. Really this was too easy._ He deployed his grappling hook and swung over discreetly. Thankfully everyone outside was too busy listening to Bruce’s small toast to pay any attention to a gliding shadow in the night.  


A soft landing on a ledge just big enough for Robin’s tip toes, he nudged the glass and it pushed open, allowing him to slide silently in. The boy wonder made quick work of entering the vents, pulling up the building schematics on the small computer build into his arm guard. From there it was just a matter of keeping quiet as he moved through the air ducts toward the designated meet up spot.  


When Robin finally managed to get to the right opening, he peered through the vents, getting a quick feel for the space below. It was a small room, probably just some out of the way broom closet by the looks of it, various cleaning supplies and boxes inside. He removed the cover and hopped down.  


The boy’s legs never hit the ground. Robin would have been more alarmed if it weren’t for Dick’s instant recognition of whose arms had caught him midair. Bruce chuckled, taking a step back and closer towards the door, giving him more space to let the boy wonder finally slide to the floor.  


“Jee, you sure picked a palace here.”  


Bruce just gave him the look and ignored the comment. “Your sweep come up with anything?”  


“Nope. Well, nothing one wouldn’t expect from a typical party like this one.”  


“All my efforts have come up empty so far as well.” Robin could practically see Batman’s mind turning over the different options and possibilities. But now that he wasn’t navigating through the vents, Dick remembered just how cold he had been.  


He peered up at Bruce from under the small mask, then used one of the smaller boxes stacked against the wall to put a little extra ‘umph’ in his leap at the large heater man he had for a mentor. Bruce caught him on reflex, but looked at the boy questioningly.  


“I’m cold. Not _all of us_ get to be inside or surrounded by heat and dancers all the time.” Dick clutched closer, burying half his face in Bruce’s chest, successfully wrinkling the crisp white shirt that lay between them.  


Bruce’s grip was tense, as if he were about to let go. “I’m trying to think.”  


“There’s no reason you can’t think like this. _I’m cold._ ” He emphasized his point by wiggling in the man’s grip. He more than half expected Batman to drop him, they were on a mission after all. But instead, Bruce sighed and shifted positions slightly, bringing an arm up and under Robin’s cape to rub circles on the boy’s back.  


Dick hummed contently, warm in the close proximity. He wasn’t really that cold, but he was little, so it didn’t really matter if he embellished a bit. It was well worth it.  


It was a short few minutes before Bruce spoke again.  


“I’ll finish up here, make sure nothing was missed. Seems Luthor and Falcone are postponing their meeting, but the trade routes reopen next week so it will have to be soon. Either way, this party’s a bust. You’ve got class tomorrow. I’ll send for Alfred to take you back to the manor.”  


Dick shot his head up “What? No way! I mean, there’s more I should do here. Two sets of eyes are better than one.”  


“No.” Bruce let Robin back onto the floor again. “This building is just rented out for the event, there’s nothing here.” He wanted to protest but it wasn’t exactly Bruce he was dealing with. It was Batman who came here tonight, no matter how much he looked like just Bruce; he never would be, not now. And he didn’t come as Dick, he came as Robin. Why was that so difficult to keep straight tonight?  


Robin just nodded his head. “If you say so.”  


-  


The weather in Gotham hadn’t improved. If anything it had only gotten worse, the old Manor giving the occasional moan, vocalizing itself along with the storm. There was a fire crackling contently by the time Dick made his way up to his room. The only item out of place inside was a neatly folded piece of paper lying on the desk. _Today’s just full of weird things._  


He walked over and plucked it up, _‘Master Richard’_ scrawled in a clean cursive of blue ink looking back towards him.  


As his eyes grazed over the words below, Dick's pulse quickened before he felt an uncertain smile. He should of known Alfred would find the permission slip and it wasn’t as if it were something he were _actively hiding,_ more like passively ignoring. Still it helped him decide to just go for it. _Indecision_ can _be just as dangerous, if not more so than the wrong move._ Something his father told him in relation to acrobatics, but there was a universal truth in there.  


The boy blew out some air, tossing the paper back onto his desk and moving towards the dresser. Bruce was still out for who knew how long so there wasn’t anything to do right this second. Instead he pulled on his regular sleep clothes, the back of his mind reminding him again that the room down the hall was empty. Dick looked towards the bed, neatly made up just as always and was distinctly aware that he hadn’t yet actually spent a full night in here. A fact that seemed to almost cling to the air.  


He pulled at the tucked in corners of the comforter before pulling it off the bed completely, crumbling it into as close to a ball as possible and flinging it towards the couch he’d never used. Next Dick opened his door, peering down the dark halls and flipping down the door stopper. It seemed more open that way, plus then he’d easier hear when Bruce makes it back.  


Satisfied, he grabbed a notebook and made up a comfortable spot on the couch, positioned between cushions and wrapped in the soft green blanket. First Dick went to work proofreading an essay he’d written during class earlier, transitioning to checking the rest of any coursework he had and finally just filling the margins with absent minded doodles.  


Try as he might, all the boy managed to hear was the muffled sounds of the wind and rain outside. And it was to that that he nodded off to, notebook slipping out of his grasp and onto the floor with a thud.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck, I went on vacation for about a week and it totally screwed with my internal writing clock. (that's totally a thing don't question it)  
> Anyway, ya'll are lovely and I hope you enjoy!

This time, when he finally made it back to the manor and the familiar section where his rooms lie, Bruce found his door cracked the slightest amount and felt a tired smile try to tug at his face. _Is this what he would see all those nights? The same door cracked open, silently inviting Dick to feel welcome._ It had become unnecessary, of course. Their routine had become too strangely regular, instead of fading out as he originally suspected, and now, Bruce knew exactly what he would find on the other side of his doorway.  


What waited for him did not disappoint, the desk light was left on giving the room a warm glow and there Dick lay. He seemed so small, even sprawled out across where Bruce usually found himself sleeping. And wasn’t that in itself odd. Or maybe just the fact that he was finding the concept of Dick laying over on his side of the bed odd, instead of finding his nearly 12 year old ward sleeping in his bed at night. _God, does is sound damning when put like that._ But try as he might, Bruce could never find the strength to push the boy away.  


Instead, he made quick work of removing the layers of that evenings attire. Maybe Bruce Wayne could of missed tonight’s charity dinner, spent more time at the manor instead. But Bruce Wayne hadn’t attended anything publically social since the Luthor party, and that was over three weeks ago. It was better to feed the press what they’ve been eating for years, the reckless playboy billionaire act, than wait for some hungry paparazzi or journalist to stumble upon something they shouldn’t.  


By the time he had stripped down and threw on a pair of worn in black sweatpants the sleeping boy stirred, blinking open two bright eyes in Bruce’s direction.  


“I uh-I didn’t mea-” Bruce waved a hand lazily, cutting off the groggy voice as he climbed into bed.  
“What’s mine is yours, Dick. Even this ridiculously sized mattress.”  


That earned a sleepy laugh out of the boy and Bruce allowed a smile as he pushed his way under the covers, moving Dick aside so he could situated himself. It was half a moment before still thin limbs reached out, just enough to brush against his own, as if to make sure he were actually there. Bruce focused on the rise and fall of breath coming from the body next to him. Letting his own synch.  


He wanted to pull the dark haired boy to his chest, wrap his arms around him, as if they could somehow protect him from any demons and monsters that may lurk about. But he wouldn’t, shouldn't, not tonight. He wanted to be able to say he still had some semblance of control when it came to the boy. So he lay there, and listened for soft breath entering and exiting lungs.  


Dick was growing, that much was obvious. And not just in the physical sense, while he was slightly taller than when he first put on the suit, he was growing outside the manor. Luxingbird Prep was seeing to that, more specifically in the form of a classic class trip out of the city. Over two nights in Metropolis for the Arts Convention taking place there this year. Dick had said he wanted to go, had even prepared a small speech, though more for his own benefit than Bruce’s, he could tell. Besides, who was Bruce to deny the boy anything he desired? Of course he said yes, and of course now, as the date slowly grew nearer, he regretted it.  


In the end, a gentle hand snaked over, resting atop Dick's arm before he drifted into a light sleep.  


\--  


This time it was nearly halfway through biology that Dick was called down to the office. An entire classroom of eyes suddenly on the boy as the teacher motioned for him to go, hardly skipping a beat in the lecture she had been giving.  


Arriving at the office, the first thing Dick noticed was the same rotten mix of Tabasco and nicotine, accompanied with a sharp look as he was lead, this time to a different room, down the way. She opened the door and shuffled him inside with a surprising amount of finesse for a woman of her age. Dick made a mental note to ask her name next time as the door was shut forcefully behind him.  


“Bout time you showed up.” He turned to the room and was greeted with the sight of Rez and Delphine, the latter attempting to smoothen out hopeless curls while Ryan seemed to be trying for a relaxed and right at home vibe. “Good ol’ Dean Rickard here nearly forgot about you, short stuff.”  


“And this place is supposed to be the best." Delphine scoffed. "You’d think they’d at least be capable of keeping track of which students actually worked to get in.” She gave up on the mane of red in favour of pinching up her face and straightening jacket sleeves.  


Dick walked over to where the two were seated, Rez knocked his backpack off the sole unoccupied chair left next to them, giving a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  


Silence took over, save for the ticking of some unseen clock. Dick was about to ask why they were all here when the door opened again, the Dean walking in followed by a tall woman around average build. Dick instantly recognized her as the woman who’d been slinking around the grounds nearly a month ago now. Her dark hair was pulled into a loose bun and the glasses framing her face did little to hide the way her eyes took everything in greedily.  


The now confirmed balding Dean sat behind an unassuming desk laid out before them, the woman remained standing.  


“Boys, and uh-lady, gentlemen I mean.” His eyes flittered to Dick nervously before he gave a faux smile. “I’d like to introduce you to Ms. Baker. She’s currently working on a piece for the Daily Planet highlighting Luxingbird’s growing scholarship programs.” Eyes settled back on Dick confidently changing focus when the boy tried to meet his gaze.  


“Now, Ms. Baker here will be given free range of the campus for the rest of the week, and it’d be much appreciated-” this time he looked directly at Rez almost forcefully, the older boy just scowled. “if you would be warm in receiving any questions and inquiries she may have.”  


The woman, Ms. Baker, smiled at the trio from where she stood. “I promise nothing that will make you uncomfortable. I would just like to get a feel for how things are run in such a _prestigious_ environment is all.”  


Delphine’s hand shot in the air, probably on instinct. “Are you going to be conducting separate interviews or just a general assessment? Also, is the only school you’re covering? What sort of individual recognition should we expect from this article?”  


“Ms. Vausse!”  


“No, it’s alright. Right now I just plan to familiarize myself with how things are set up around here. If you do feel you have a lot to share we can certainly hold a sort of interviewing process. As for recognition, well, we’ll have to see where exactly this all goes first.” Delphine nodded smartly and that seemed to be the end of any Q&A time.  


Like that, they were sent back off to class, but before Dick could make it out the door, Rickard asked if he could stay a moment. He moved back to stand in front of the proxy Dean’s desk.  


“Ms. Baker, if you wouldn’t mind..” She smiled and nodded, leaving as well. Dick still felt the air unease around her. She seemed too observant, and what was she doing the last time she was here? The Dean cleared his throat, recapturing the boy’s attention.  


“I just wanted to assure you that this..situation won’t pose as an risk to you. I’ve already informed Ms. Baker that as our newest addition, you were to be left out of her little scramble for something to publish.” His smile this time was more genuine and self satisfied. _Oh dear lord,_ it dawned on him and the worst was this man probably thought he was being clever. That he had smoothly negotiated the situation by singling out and marking Richard Grayson as 'off limits'.  


Dick was about to let him know how easily that could backfire, but something held him back. Instead he nodded and smiled. Before leaving though, he made a point to ask about being excused from returning back to class until next period, seeing as there was hardly 10 minutes left. Of course a Dean like Neil Rickard was quick to agree, he always seemed to be when it came to _Mr. Grayson_.  


After the boy left, he found the nearest restroom, pulling out his phone and pressed the speed dial. It hardly rang twice before connecting.  


“Bruce, we may have something that could be a problem.”


	20. Chapter 20

Dick glanced around for Rez after the last bell went off, but he wasn’t sure where exactly to look for him. Creative Writing was generally held in Building B, somewhere Dick hadn’t even been to yet. Instead he found himself milling around the halls for an extra minute or two.  


It wasn’t until he spotted Luxingbird’s newest privileged guest glancing at him from across the hallway that he gave up. Taking the nearest opportunity to melt in with the crowd, an easy enough feat considering the small sea of students still going their own ways, _looks like school uniforms do have some perks._  


Before he made it out to the usual pick up location though, Dick asked a passing student who looked closer to Rez’s age if she’d seen him. The girl just shrugged giving an offhanded ‘Pretty sure he skipped out early again’ and continuing on her way. Dick pretended to not hear the sniggering that followed her, kicking at a small rock and shuffling off down the block and around the corner.  


Coming around to the generally empty street where the usual nameless driver waited, Dick was quick to notice that instead of the usual grey Rolls that would be waiting, was a sleek midnight black sports car, the one Dick knew Bruce favored. The boy grinned and went for the front seat, door opening up, instead of out; Dick was surprised Bruce would show up like this but that surprise quickly faded when he got in.  


The billionaire was wearing what had to be designer sunglasses, sleeves rolled up on his carefully just unbuttoned dress shirt. And peeking out from under what Dick knew was more than just a ridiculously nice watch there could just be seen the end string of a dark brown bracelet. Hair the perfect amount of pushed back and a glow that basically just meant Bruce Wayne was looking his best and for a moment, Dick found it hard to look away. Found it hard to put the brushed off and picked on scholarship kid with someone who would be picked up so casually like this.  


“What’s the occasion?”  


“Hmm? Oh.” Bruce let out a small sigh. “I had a date. Speaking of which _–text: Daliah: Sorry can’t make it-_ ”  


“ _someone more important came up._ ” Dick threw in towards the speaker before Bruce could finish. The man raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t correct the message when the front screen displayed for review.  


Bruce flipped back off the microphone, turning his attention once again to the roadways in front of them. Or at least, Dick assumed. He couldn’t see the man’s eyes very well behind the sunglasses and while it was an unusually bright day for Gotham, Dick wished he’d take them off.  


“Soo..Daliah was it?”  


“Tell me more about this Baker woman.”  


“You didn’t have to cancel your plans just to drive me home.”  


“You said this could prove to be a problem, Dick. I trust your judgment.” He felt such a swell of pride at how solidly Bruce spoke those words that he almost missed when the man continued on. “Besides, _someone more important came up._ ” Bruce glanced over and Dick could hardly hide the wide grin.  


He was still smiling and maybe a bit too cheerful as he explained to his mentor what he saw before as well as earlier that day, Bruce listening intently the entire time.  


When he finished, they were at the large iron gates of the Wayne Estate. Shrubbery twisting in intricate patterns to either side along the high walls. Waiting for the hidden scanner to clear their car and let them by took just a brief few seconds, which seemed to be enough for Bruce to finish processing all the information.  


“Why it may be odd that The Planet would be interested in Luxingbird’s various programs, it’s not very surprising. There have been few big stories lately, and it’s no question why an increase of a well known prestigious school’s mixing of the classes, in a town like Gotham no less, could be decent back page filler.” Bruce had a point there. “Still, it would be wise to keep you off her radar. You’ll go back to Luxingbird tomorrow, but only till lunch to gather any school work. Then it would be best for you to stay at the manor till the week is out.”  


“Wait, you think I should _skip school_? That’s some advice kids don’t expect from a member of the Justice League.” Dick was teasing but watched Bruce face while he spoke, taking note of the frown that was put there.  


“You’re not skipping school, Dick. You’ll just be studying from where it’s safe and only for a few days. _This is not a vacation._ ”  


\--  


“What do you mean you’re taking time off?”  


“We won a free vacation apparently, but it’s a limited time thing ya know? I’m only here now to grab my schoolwork for the rest of the week.” Dick realized that he really didn’t like lying to his friend, but it couldn’t exactly be avoided so he just shrugged trying to keep it light and casual. Bruce had wanted to go with a death in the family, but Dick decided that was too morbid. If he was going to make up some excuse it was going to be one he didn’t have to pretend to be too upset over, that just felt like going to far.  


Ryan looked at Dick questioningly for a moment but seemed to accept the excuse. “Jeeze, some guys got all the luck, huh.”  


“Guess you could say that.”  


The older boy lead the way out of the building, the weather wasn’t half bad and the boys had taken to spending lunch out by the fountains. They tried getting the third member of ‘Team Scholarship’ (Rez’s latest new term) to join them a few times but Delphine would just shake her head, and keep working on whatever school project of hers that caught her attention.  


“Well, besides Delphine schmoozing that journalist lady I don’t think you’ll miss anything noteworthy 'round here. What day you getting back?”  


He paused for a second. “Sometime late this weekend, I think. Should be fun.”  


“Yeah. Oh, here..”Rez grabbed a crumbled piece of paper out of one of the pouches on his backpack, quickly scribbling something down on it. “I got a cell last week, so if you get bored or ya know, just find yourself in extreme Rez withdrawals” a goofy smile and half wink comes with the slip of paper and Dick laughs at the boy’s expression while shoving the phone number into a pocket.  


“Always good to keep my entertainment options open.” Ryan looked satisfied as he bit into a sandwich and Dick dutifully started on his own meal. He swore some days Alfred seemed able to sense when the boy just grazed over his prepared lunch. Though the butler never outright complained or chided the boy, he had made it clear that Bruce would know if it was kept up and that just wasn’t a conversation Dick felt like having with him. And so he ate.  


There were a few other students mewling about the grounds today but none that would deem to approach the two. It wasn’t long ago that Dick realized his new friend had a reputation of a rather short fuse when it came to most of Luxingbird’s occupants. _A bunch of bologna. Rez might not like a lot of the students here but they’ve never really given him much of a reason to either._

  


Rez was talking offhandedly about a new game that was coming out soon when Dick felt a harsh buzzing against his side. He nearly jumped at the suddenness, but managed to cover it up fairly well by reaching for the offending device.  


Bruce's name as well as _'Don’t leave Alfred waiting all day.'_ Flashed on the screen and Dick jumped to his feet.  


“Oh gee, I’ve got to go.” He gave Ryan a quick smile before jogging off to find where had Alfred parked.  


“Here one second, gone the next! See ya later, Dick!” was called after him and Dick was again glad he didn’t go with the funeral story as he headed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt a bit shorter to me, but it wouldn't of made much sense (in my brain at least) to put some of the next stuff with it.   
> Still, hope you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this chapter is funked up or I've been staring at it too long. There's been a lot of gross crud at home I've been trying to deal with so sorry if it's subpar but it's time for me to push further and stop stressing over it.

That first evening, Dick felt a similar rush to that of prowling as Robin, not nearly as intense but still there, as he settled in at the manor. The feeling of freedom that came from being away from Luxingbird while knowing he shouldn’t be present under his skin. Bruce was home when he and Alfred had arrived and they got in an extra training session or two down in the cave before his mentor’s insistence at starting in on some schoolwork.  


To the boy’s surprise Bruce remained with him for the entirety of the day into the evening. Flipping through files absent mindedly while watching Dick work in the study he’d taken to. The man's presence was soothing, even if there were a few times Bruce chided him into focusing more intently on the critical review he was finishing. It felt nice and normal and later that night they busted up a particularly nasty trafficking ring, on the whole making the day feel like a success.  


He fell to sleep again in Bruce’s bed before Batman came back in from the cave that night. Not so much as stirring when strong arms pulled him close.

  


The next day had a less eventful feeling. He woke at his body’s usual time and skirted off back to his own room to get ready, Bruce waking just enough to see him off with a grumble. The man didn’t until 11 when he promptly left, leaving Dick with a relatively busy butler checking in on him occasionally and for meal times. He wasn’t ever really want for things to do, just strangely want for things _he wanted to do._  


He spent some time with background research on Ms. Baker but there wasn’t much to be found out there. Adeline Michelle Baker: new to the Daily Planet, a few speeding tickets on a green ford torus and currently stationed at a decent hotel in Gotham, though it seemed the Planet had only covered her first few days there. _Psh way to cheap out._ But still, nothing too criminally significant. Dick considered breaking into her educational record but didn’t. He had a feeling he’d just find much of the same.  


It wasn’t until Alfred brought the boy a snack as he went through a bulk of his school work in the library that he decided another break was earned. _Alfred always did have perfect timing._  


With the covered silver tray sat a familiar crumbled piece of paper, number scrawled in a rushed print. “I do believe this is yours, Master Richard. Don’t believe a wash would have done it much good though.”  


He snatched up the paper and smiled. “Huh, thanks Alfred. I nearly forgot about this.”  


“Seems so, sir.” The butler paused a moment before speaking again. “If I may, that doesn’t happen to belong to a girl, now does it?” Dick’s eyes shot up at him.  


“What? Uh, no. I told Rez that I was going to be missing some school and he gave it to me in case I got bored on ‘vacation’.”  


“Ah, I see, sir. And this young Rez character, is he a boy you meet in class then?” If Dick was reading the butler correctly, he seemed..pleased.  


“Sorta, he’s an upperclassman but yeah, we’re friends I guess.” Dick smiled and so did Alfred.  


“Very good than, sir. It’s nice to hear you are adjusting well around peers. Now, don’t you leave your friend hanging.” Alfred gave an honest to god smirk before exiting the library on ever quiet feet. When the boy turned back towards the table, he noticed that the expensive phone that he’d definitely left in his bag was sitting there rather unassumably. _Seems that only when it came to these sorts of things, the butler would be so frank in his opinions._ Dick decidedly liked it. It felt as if Alfred trusted him with something of himself under the careful balance of professionalism he usually carried.  


Though he didn’t get passed placing Rez’s number in the phone before a quick shine of light out the window caught his attention. Windshield on the black Rolls Royce just catching the light as it pulled around the drive. Dick wasn’t expecting Bruce to be home so soon but then he realized how the sun was beginning to set, settling the grounds in a low warm light and that his mentor had said they were getting an early start in the cave today.  


The boy grinned and bounded up, racing out and down towards the entrance, _much better than keeping to these halls much longer._ His phone was left once again forgotten and behind amidst scattered papers and books.  


\---

“I’m telling you, this new girl is determined. I heard her argue Perry right into letting her take time and follow some mysterious lead on that Luxingbird story. Though she seemed pretty convinced there was something there.” Lois spoke from the bedroom as Clark ran a towel through his hair.  


“That’s in Gotham right?”  


“Oh yeah, you should see the place sometime, it’s completely ridiculous. But hey, where else do you send your kids all day when you’ve got far too much money.” He tossed the towel down and walked through the door, meeting Lois and helping her dress down the bed. “Though what she thinks she uncovered beneath all that middle school angst is beyond me. Only thing she would say was it had something to do with Bruce Wayne of all people.”  


“Bruce Wayne? Guess anything with his name near it is considered pretty big.” _And potentially scandalous. Wonder what Bruce could be up to this time._ He suppressed an eye roll. Though what could be found in the papers and tabloids rarely seemed to reflect against the same man Clark knew. He wondered how anyone could be surprised at finding the Wayne name attached to any of the big programs and business in Gotham. The man put funding everywhere from Indonesian charities to education and criminal reform. If there was a good cause out there that Bruce knew of, chances were Wayne Foundations would throw any needed money it's way. _So it must be something scandalous after all._  


As Clark Kent lie awake that night, enjoying the ease that came with staying here, he considered giving his friend a call. Let him know that whatever he had going on at Luxingbird, someone was getting close. But he remembered the last time he tried meddling in the Batman’s more _personal affairs._ It had been a cold and vaguely terrifying conversation followed by a distance in their friendship. Something that hadn't happened in a while. _No, Bruce can take care of himself. Besides, for all I know this is something he wants out. Another media farce._  


Having decided that, Clark closed his eyes, giving Lois a kiss on the cheek before a quick night’s rest. Perhaps he'd reach back out to his friend tomorrow, but not about that.  


\---  


Dick was chewing on his pencil. Bruce had no idea exactly when he had picked up the habit, but it was only when the boy began to grow frustrated that he would. And well enough, dark eyebrows knitted themselves above eyes that were grasping for something. Bruce knew that Dick was having troubles in the advanced algebra course he’d been enrolled in; which was why Bruce had insisted that it not be put off. It was why the man now found himself transfixed on observing this bright young mind work, any company paper he had previous of been at least pretending to go over fallen flat in front of him.  


The boy made a low almost growl of frustration, dropping his pencil to the table. Eyes immediately shot to Bruce, almost challenging before deflation.  


“I’ve been staring at this ‘equation’ _if you could even call it that_ , and it’s just _refusing_ to make sense.” The boy turned his gaze back down towards the offending paper. “Any tips?”  


“Keep working it.” The strangeness of his tone nearly surprised Bruce as much as the words themselves. He’d never hesitated to step in and help walk Dick through something before, _never twice on the same thing but still_. Something in the man wanted to see this.. this...process? He wasn’t even entirely sure, but made no corrections towards his previous statement. Letting it sit there as the dark haired boy huffed and picked back up his pencil, yellow no longer standing out against the dark wood of the table’s surface.  


Though now as Dick worked, Bruce could see him start to fidget, and it took him longer than it should have to realize he might be the cause. _But Robin had to be able to work under extreme amounts of pressure even if it only came in the form of figuring out a difficult math problem under a mentor’s gaze._ Is what he reasoned with.  


The boy tucked his lower lip between teeth, and scribbled something down before trying to discreetly glance up through his lashes at Bruce, who met the bright eyes questioningly. The sweet face reddened slightly as he pushed his pencil down more feverously than before. Determined. Bruce felt the urge to reach across the table, push back Dick’s hair, run his fingers through the smooth tresses but he wouldn’t.  


An incessant beeping pulled him from his thoughts. He flicked the pager out of his pocket and frowned.  


“It’s the Justice League. Let’s suit up.”  
\--  


For a League mission everything was pretty straight forward. Flash, Kid Flash, Superman, and Green Arrow were the only others readily available and with Batman and Robin, the mass fires in Bludhaven we’re quickly taken care of. The damage wouldn’t easily be undone but with the perpetrators, a couple of Belle Reve escapees, subdued once again the rest of the work was calming riots. A job which Robin and Kid Flash seemed to have taken up together easy enough.  


“Should've known it was take your kid to work day.” Green Arrow had dropped down beside him and Superman, motioning towards the young heroes.  


“They work well together, ..if a little competitively.” Superman gave a small grimace towards the end of his statement as a laughing Robin used the young flash’s shoulders to flip over some crumbling statue.  


The Bat suppressed a small smile as he slipped through, tossing a few gas pellets to speed up the dispersal process. Where the local PD was during all this was something he planned on seeing to when they got back to the cave and their computers. For now he focused on disarming the rowdier men and women, careful to keep Robin in view, not that he would ever doubt the boy’s skill, but the people of Bludhaven were worse off than reports had stated and acting out accordingly.  


Though it wasn't too long before things were finally settling down, the BPD belatedly showing up on the scene and the crowds beginning to truly disperse back into the darkened streets. Robin could be seen helping an injured woman stand, her arm covered in streaks of blood that seeped into the pavement, his hands full the boy wonder didn’t seem to notice a wiry man with a crowbar and misplaced vendetta approaching.  


Batman was quick to act, a fistful of sandy hair yanked back followed with a blow to the throat and back of knees had the man on the ground gasping. The bat ground a boot on his left wrist with a distinct snap, the piece of metal dropped and forgotten in his wail. The sound felt like justice to Bruce, so he twisted a heavy heel to drive the message through. It wasn’t until Robin again caught his eye that he let up, releasing the limb and stepping forward.  


He didn’t see Superman’s concerned frown, but he did see Robin smile up at him brightly, a smile too bright and captivating for a place and time like this. “Thanks B, would've gotten him but Mrs. Yana there needed a hand.”  


“You need to be more aware of your surroundings, Robin.” The boy nodded, smile dimming but still present.  


A yellow streak passed by before rounding back and skidding to a stop in front of the two. “There you guys are. Superman said to make sure you debrief before disappearing this time.” When he left he took the still whimpering thug with him, presumably to join any other injured that milled about.  


Bruce felt more than ready to debrief and head back to the Manor. A look towards the boy wonder and his ragged appearance further affirmed the desire.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long, you all are rock stars.

It wasn’t until he was halfway to Luxingbird on Monday that Dick realized the class trip was this week. _Wednesday to be exact._ What, with avoiding reporters, training and studying at the manor as well as helping the League and his regular Robin duties, it must of fell down the list of importance.  


Rez wasn’t at school that day. Delphine just shrugged when Dick asked about him so the boy walked out to have his lunch outside. He could already feel the hum of energy beneath his skin and knew attempting to sit inside for his free time wouldn’t work.  


When he rounded a corner, the first thing Dick saw was the spindly blond hair and pinched face of Daniel Davis. He was perched around the fountain with a few other older kids from his year. Dick’s first instinct was to just turn around, find someplace else to sit. _But why?_ Davis and his cronies were child's play compared to what Dick was used to. But he couldn’t exactly bust out some of Robin’s moves, no matter how much he wanted to some days.  


The boy let out a breath of air and ducked to the side in search of another path to walk. It wasn’t until he heard footsteps on the concrete and his name called out that he cringed and began to regret the decision to not just stay with Delphine, no matter how awkward that might of felt.  


“Aww lil Dickie, wait up! Where are you shuffling off to?” There was barely muffled sniggering coming from the rest of the kids as Dick turned around, trying his best to remain and planted and not slip into a defensive stance.  


“What do you want, Davis?” His maroon jacket was draped over a shoulder, sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up and leaving what must of been a new smarttech watch on display. _Bruce’s got a whole draw filled with ones nicer than it._ From the minor wear, Dick figured it must of been a handmedown of sorts from an older sibling, or perhaps the kids father. At least the three others were still meandering by the benches, even if their eyes, greedy for entertainment were trained on the two.  


“Ah, I’m hurt. Can’t I just say hey to my favorite little schollie?” Daniel’s expression of mock hurt made Dick roll his eyes. But if his time flying in the circus had taught him much, it was how to read a crowd and if it was a show they were looking for..  


“If you’re trying to ask me to the formal, just spit it out already. It can’t go much worse than Tiffany’s splitting laughter at you.” that got a couple of snorts from the others who had come closer. Davis’s face heating and twisting in anger.  


“Like you’re one to talk. Where’s your _freak of a boyfriend_ anyways? _His turn to grovel at the streets for money now that your back?_ I didn’t know the poor had to take turns at getting an education these days. _Bet your pretty enough to work the streets at night, huh, pretty Dickie?_ ”  


Dick dropped his bag at his side and was telling himself again that it just wasn’t worth the trouble to wipe the smirk off Davis’s face when a loud yell came from the right.  


“DAVIS! That is enough!” Ms. Agnes had appeared from seemingly nowhere, greying hair pulled back in her typical bun. “Come. I’m sure Dean Rickard would love to have a word with you right about now. As for the rest of you boys, you best make find your way to something productive or join your friend here.” Her words and glare was enough to clear the area and Dick was quick to follow. Skipping gracefully over the foot Davis had stuck out at his feet as he passed.  


-  


“And how was school today, Master Dick?” Alfred spoke while he served a helping of creamy potatoes onto the boy’s plate. Like always, the table was set for two but as far as Dick could tell, he would be dining alone.  


“It was..it was fine. I’ve got that school trip coming up this week..”  


“Fear not, sir, I have not forgotten. Even if you and Master Bruce seem to have. I’ve already acquired all the necessities you’ll require while away and be sure to remind Master Bruce when he returns.”  


“Thanks and uh, don’t worry about it, Alf. I’ll bring it up before patrol. Though I’m sure he hasn’t actually forgotten.”  


“That would be unlike him, sir, though you know how he can get at times. But in that case, you may want to eat quickly, I do believe the sun will be setting here soon.”  


-  


When the boy got around to bringing up his trip it wasn’t until Bruce was geared up and about to pull the cowl on. Dick wasn’t sure if he imagined the way his mentor stopped mid motion or the flash of something across those dark eyes, but whatever it was was quickly covered with white lenses and a grunt.  


They didn’t talk about it again until Wednesday morning. When Bruce sat at the breakfast table, looking as sharp as ever as he sipped gently at his coffee.  


Alfred was quizzing him on the different exhibits that would be displayed over the next few days and Dick beamed at the small smile Bruce gave him when he correctly named everyone and their main fields of study.  


“Dick, I have something for you for before you leave. Show me your wrist.” Dick obeyed without much thought, sitting up on his legs and extending an arm across the table. Bruce’s fingers slid across the skin on his hand, pushing back the sleeve to reveal the leather and silver bracelet Alfred had gifted him for his birthday. Dick couldn’t glimpse what exactly he was doing so instead focused on the man’s face. Watching the way his eyes focused on the task.  


It wasn’t long before the warm hands pulled away, rubbing at the boy’s palm before returning to the table. Dick brought his arm back in, this time his own fingers going towards the bracelet. Hanging there, just to the left of the silver Robin was a dark grey and black bat, not unlike the symbol of the Dark Knight, but not identical either. It felt heavy for it’s size and Dick found he couldn’t quite name what it was made of, but decided he’d worry about that later. Instead tracing over the ridges set into the piece. It fit in perfectly with the design and was secured as if it always belonged there.  


He slid his gaze back up towards Bruce. “I-thank you. Really, Bruce.”  


“If you’re ever in trouble, twisting it counter clockwise three times will alert me and the batcave, as will detachment.”  


Red lips pulled into another smile. “Thank you.”  


-  


When at the school, Dick was unsure what brought his attention to the floor, or more specifically, Rez’s feet. Shoe’s that were scuffed and worn, they looked lived in, probably the boy’s only nice pair and made Ryan seem all the more real. It was a sharp contrast to Dick’s own impeccable ones, Bruce always made sure he had the best of whatever he required and Alfred running constant maintenance to keep it that way. It wasn’t something he’d ever really noticed much before, was just another one of the transitions he had to make after moving to the Manor and it definitely wasn’t something he had felt self conscious about, but now, wearing the scratchy fabric of his uniform in place of his usual more casual clothes he felt like a giant dressed up doll. _At least the dress code wouldn’t be so strictly enforced once they left the city._  


Still gazing down towards their feet, Dick’s hand once again found the bracelet just under his sleeve and it almost felt like reassurance.  


“ _Earth to Dickie,_ what’s so fascinating ‘bout the ground?”  


Dick looked back up; Rez was gazing at him with a strange expression. “What? Oh, nothing. Just you know, ready for the trip.” He made a show of hiking up his carefully middle class travel bag for effect.  


“You got that right.” A small but warm smile spread across his face and Dick couldn’t help noticing it’s difference from his usual ones. More genuine maybe, something that wasn’t full of sarcasm though it still didn’t quite seem to reach his eyes. “Come on, I’ll show you where to take your bag before advisory starts. They probably won’t tell which people get grouped together till we actually get to Metropolis, but i’m sure we’ll be together. Luxingbird’s too lazy and biased not to.” Rez shrugged and lead the way and Dick felt a sense of excitement burn in his stomach.


	23. Chapter 23

A large dark blue bus was running idely in front of the main doors and the boy’s stomach jumped a little, but the boy wasn't nervous as much as excited. He was to be out on his own, _well maybe not entirely but still._ As he shuffled onto the waiting vehicle.  


It didn’t take long to spot Rez who was sitting near the back, brown curls pressed against the glass as he leaned back. He spotted Dick and waved him over, getting up and letting the younger boy take the window seat he’d just been occupying. Dick almost objected, before taking the spot. _Maybe Rez just gets motion sickness._ As he sat down, he glanced around the bus, it was practically full, the teachers beginning roll call at the front.“Isn’t Delphine coming?”  


“Oh, nope. She’s mid year and couldn’t get a slot in AP science. Now that I think about it, i’m surprised you managed to get in. Must of had some pretty great scores.”  


_Scores?_ Dick had never even taken a standardized test, _not exactly Haly’s style,_ but he had a feeling it wouldn’t of mattered even if he had and failed them completely. _Bruce never was afraid to throw his weight around_ and while he couldn’t fault him that, the boy still felt a bit bad about it.“Yea, something like that.”  


During the ride to Metropolis, Dick found himself nodding off against the window. It wasn’t that he was tired or hardly got enough sleep but well, he _was_ tired and had been trying to prove himself more and more as Robin to Bruce by staying out later, pushing a little further. And really once you got passed the occasional shaking and creeping cool of the glass, it became more and more enticing. Later he’d blame the strange comfort of individualized bus seats and Luxingbird’s habit of springing for the best.  


Dick was minutely aware of a curious gaze on him as his own eyes once again slipped closed, the mist of his subconscious settling around him, they didn’t bother reopening until an excited grip tugged at his arm.  


“Dick, Dick! C’mon check it out!” The boy’s body jolted in alarm as he regained his baring. After the moment it took for him to realized he wasn’t in any immediate danger nor trust into a surprise training exercise his forced his muscles to relax. Luckily Rez didn’t seem to be paying him much attention anymore, eyes fixed on the window as a cheery sign welcomed them to Metropolis, the city’s impressive skyline in view with a warmth to it that was never really there in Gotham.  


Dick smiled at the way his friend seemed to light up with it. “First time out of Gotham?”  


“Yeah, you never realize how much more is out there until you experience, huh? It’s not your first? I figured since, well.. you’re younger than me and all.”  


Dick gave a small laugh but shrugged “I used to travel a lot when I was younger. But there is nothing quite like entering a new place for the first time. I get it.”  


“Well, aren’t you Mr. Cultured now. Hasn’t even _heard_ of the latest Marvel movies but is a traveling guru.” he shook his head but was smiling fondly. “I still don’t get you, Grayson.”  


The chatter around the bus picked up as they made their way through the city. And while traversing through downtown the traffic seemed to practically crawl, it really was a nice view. The tall buildings all had a reflective quality about them, showing back scenes of walking civilians and cars full of people. Dick had always liked Metropolis, it itself seemed to shine as a beacon of hope. Maybe just living in the city as Superman had that effect, or maybe it’s why Superman choose it in the first place. But for all it’s bustling glory, there was still something off and Dick knew he could never feel at home in a place like this. There was no place for Batman or Robin in Metropolis, but maybe for the next few days, there could be a place for Dick Grayson.  


It was another 20 minutes of travel before they finally pulled up to the Hotel du Grandeur. And the hum of energy Dick had felt earlier was back again, this time he was sure everyone felt it. The place they were staying at sprawled towards the sky along with the other impressive building around. Once everyone was shuffled inside, luggage being carried in separate by blue clad bellboys, Ms. Agnes cleared her throat, demanding everyone’s attention for one last time. Dick could help but take in his new surroundings, done up in a tasteful silver, blue and gold combination that was inviting but still held the air of upper class sophistication.  


"Alright, alright. Everyone gather around. Now, I know you’re all excited and whether it’s actually about science or just this prospect of getting out of school, I don’t really care. Just know that each one of your individual actions reflects upon Luxingbird Prep and nothing but your very best will be tolerated. Now that that’s clear, I’ll be announcing the underclassmen group placement. As per usual, we have the 5th and 6th floors rented out that students will be free to roam within reason along with the lobby and dining areas.” She took a moment to shuffle the papers she was holding before reading out how the students were to be sectioned off.  


As she listed off names and sections, Dick took it all in to be quickly memorized Bruce's voice speaking softly in his head: _you never know what information you might need later._ There were more upperclassmen than AP students so only the kids who signed up for extra credit were given the extra responsibility, two 8th graders to every 3 AP students seemed a fair ratio. When Dick heard his name finally listed off it was paired with Marcus and Lana rooms on floor 5 with Michael Lamb and Daniel Davis.  


He froze, because they couldn’t actually be serious. _Does Agnes ever crack a joke? She’s worse than Batman around other leaguers._ But Ryan’s name wasn’t even called. _Did he not actually sign up for it?_ But one look at the boy standing next to him and Dick knew that wasn’t the case. He was confused and what looked to be bordering on angry. Ms. Agnes went on explaining were everyone else would be assigned.  


“Didn’t you..?”  


When Davis had appeared behind them, Dick wasn’t entirely sure but the hushed voice cutting him off was unmistakable. “Looks like you’re still my lil chickling, _pretty Dickie_. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be able to figure things out sooner or later.” When the boy turned to face him, all he caught was a glimpse of the older kid before he went stumbling to the floor in a heap. Rez apparently responding a little more decidedly.  


“Shove off, Daniel. You get off on this shit or something?” Ryan spit the words out and Daniel got back to his feet, a thick scowl on his face as he approached. A teacher behind them seemed to catch Davis’s attention and he deflated slightly.  


“You lucked out this time, _freak._ ” and with that he stalked off, joining his usual group of friends to explore the designated floors.  


“ _Fucking creep._ You should of told me he was still bothering you, Dick.”  


“Really, Ryan. I can handle Davis’s--” a loud pinging interrupted Dick’s planned little almost rant. He looked to Rez who just shook his head, curls bouncing with the movement. The boy pulled a face before patting his pockets, finding his phone and pulling it out. “Huh, thought I turned this off..”  


Dick clicked into the text message from Bruce. _‘I trust you’ve reached your destination safely.’_ he couldn’t help the small smile the tugged at his lips. Dick typed out a quick response, glad for the welcome distraction of Bruce. It wasn’t until he slid his phone back into a pocket and looked up that he noticed Rez’s expression.  


“Please tell me that wasn’t some girl texting you.”  


“What? No. Why do people keep asking that? And it was my..uh, my guardian.” Rez raised an eyebrow on what did had settled on but didn’t push. Instead grabbing his bags and heading towards the elevator, Dick followed suit.  


“Must be one hell of a guardian to get you smiling like that.”  


Dick could tell by his tone that Ryan was implying something, he chose to change the subject rather than engage. “And when did you take up swearing like a sailor?”  


Rez gave a strained laugh and pushed the up button a couple of times. “So you did notice. Maybe it’s just something I’m trying out.” Dick just scoffed as the doors opened.  
“Well, don’t let any of the teachers hear your attempts at being all grown up, yea?” Dick smirked as Ryan pushed him playfully.  


“ _Whatever,_ shortie.”  


“But hey, why didn’t you get your own group to look after?” Dick was generally curious, especially since Ryan had already seemed to write it off. “You not volunteer?”  


“I did, but you know.” He shrugged and stepped into the elevator. “I’m just some freak scholarship kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are too good to me.  
> Also, in case anyone wants my tumblr. (easier to get a hold of/ask any questions/me making excuses for putting it up here) it's http://atomicelephantenthusiast.tumblr.com/


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to cut what I was expecting to be this chapter in half again. Hopefully the second part of the trip i'll be able to get up soon. Ya'll are lovely, as always. :)

He tried to ignore the way his stomach lurched as he made his way back down the elevator. _‘No more available spots’ my ass. They were_ desperate _for volunteers. Apparently just not ones like me, huh._ Ryan could tell by how uncomfortable his questions had made the trip supervisors. They didn’t think he’d even notice. Just some vapid little kid who lucked out on entrance exams and didn’t take things seriously. _Oh please._  


But Rez decided he could work it to his advantage. Agnes agreed to still give him the extra credit and now he didn’t have to worry about some kids or getting along with anyone they paired him with. Either way, he was going to meet up with Dick before they had to head to the dining hall for dinner. _This trip is supposed to be fun. You gotta enjoy yourself before heading back to the real world Rez, come on._  


He took a deep breath before fixing a casual expression and tapping on the standard light blue door that lead to his friend’s rooms.  


When the door was pulled open he was surprised to find Dick with hair still damp from a shower and a pale green sweater on. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring.  


“What?”  


“Huh? Oh nothing, just never seen you looking so…causal. Don’t worry, it’s kinda cute.” _Cute? Where did_ that _come from._ His could feel his face about to heat up and quickly changed the subject. “Well, let’s go. Don’t want all the good seats taken _and_ we gotta find the place in this _absolute maze_ they call a hotel.”  


The boy practically chuckled and held his hands up. “Alright, alright. Sorry I took soo long since there’s such a hurry.”  


“Oh you’re full of crap, short stuff.” It was Rez’s turn to chuckle at the little scowl mentioning Dick’s height always seemed to produce. Regardless they left, making a point to avoid following other students and carve out their own roundabout way to get there.  


\---  


It was still early when Bruce found himself heading down the main stairs of the manor. One sleepless night in a house that seemed emptier than it had in a while more than enough for him.  


“Alfred, call Lucius and let him know I won’t be in today or tomorrow. I’ll manage driving myself so Johnson can take the next few days off as well.” Bruce threw on a dark leather jacket, a quick glance in the mirror by the door confirmed he looked the appropriate playboy without quite screaming ‘Bruce Wayne’. He almost smiled.  


“Of course sir, though I wasn’t made aware you had any plans.” The butler quirked a brow as Bruce proceeded to grab the keys to the Lamborghini. His overnight bag already packed away in the sports car.  


“I’ve decided to visit Metropolis, say hello to an old friend and represent Wayne Enterprises’ interests at the Science Convention. They did invite me, you know.”  


“Sir, they _always_ invite you. Yet this seems the first time you’ve shown any interest. This doesn’t have anything to do with a certain ward of yours, does it? And here I was thinking you agreed the time apart to be beneficial to the boy. ” Bruce had known Alfred might not approve of his timing, which was why he hadn’t told him sooner. Still, he paused at the doorway for a long moment before responding.  


“This has nothing to do with that. Dick won’t even know I’m there.”  


“If you say so, sir.” _He doesn’t believe me._ “Give Mr. Kent my best wishes.”  


“I always do, Alfred.”

  


The drive to Metropolis proved cathartic and while Bruce wasn’t supposed to meet Clark until around noon, he found himself speeding along anyways. A force of habit and in a car like this it would be expected of him anyways so Bruce didn’t see much of a problem. Just glad for the extra sense of control that came with leaving his driver and assistants behind.  


When he was about halfway to the city, Bruce flipped open the central console. A quick numerical password and finger scan later had several tabs appearing on the windshield.  


_“Prioritize screen 21D”_  


The translucent screens shuffled until the familiar program was front and center. The detailed area around a blinking red dot showed Dick currently in the east section of the large convention hall, though what booth he was currently stationed at was unclear. Still, Bruce was glad to see him where the boy was meant to be. Safe in the anonymity provided at an event this size.  


He gave a quick check on Arkham and Belle Reve’s latest roll calls as well as any significant activity on the police scanners before exiting most of the programs to bring his main focus back towards the road. Screen 21D remaining open off to the side.  


\---  


The first full day in Metropolis so far was going surprisingly well. The large spaces reserved for the convention was packed full of buzzing people and the latest technology. Dick couldn’t believe some of the speakers they had booked and Rez just laughed when he tried to explain it all.  


“Woah there, Dick. Now I’m pretty awesome at all this science stuff but some of what you’re into is even beyond _me._ ”  


“Huh, I didn’t realize you were the bar of all knowledge, Rez. Now _come on_ , I signed us up for one of Ray Palmer’s tech lectures and it starts soon.”  


Dick grinned and started moving through the crowd. His only complaint so far was the heat from all the commotion and people. He would of dressed cooler but couldn’t exactly sport the bruises and scrapes he still bore from his and Bat’s last tango with Killer Croc. _Here’s to hoping they fade enough by tomorrow or preferably 20 minutes ago._ Still it was easy to get swept up in the jovial atmosphere and all thoughts of bruises and lizard men slipped his mind.  


\---  


“You seem distracted.”  


Bruce looked up from his phone and tried for a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”  


“It’s fine, anything I should be worried about though?” Again Bruce found himself impressed with how well someone like Superman could manage to blend with his surroundings when he wanted to. The Kryptonian looked completely in place amongst the casual crowd in the diner. Moreso than Bruce ever felt.  


“No, it’s nothing to warrant your concern.”  


Clark leaned forward, arms pressed to the table and blue eyes peering through thick rimmed glasses. “Bruce, I’m your friend. If something’s on your mind, you _can_ talk about it.”  


“You ever think of getting contacts?”  


“Hah. Fine, we don’t have to. But just so you know, we can.”  


“I know, Clark. Thank you. So tell me, how come you’re not covering the big science fair?”  


“I’m working an angle on LexCorp.”  


“Again? Well if anyone can find something, it’d be you. Or well, maybe Lois.” Clark laughed as the waitress came by with their orders. Leaving again with a wink and loopy phone number written on Bruce’s napkin in gel pen.  


“You gonna give her a call?”  


“No.” He crumbed the napkin and placed it to the side.  


The incognito Superman looked like he had more to say but thankfully dropped it. Bruce didn’t feel like pondering why he had been neglecting dating lately. Telling himself he was too busy was easier.  


“Tell me, how is the Kent Farm is doing?” Clark smiled, accepting the change in conversation easily. And Bruce found himself almost relaxing as the Man of Steel himself filled in the conversation with small talk. He flipped his phone to silent and closed out of Dick’s GPS. _He’s not going anywhere. Maybe it is good to have the occasional more normal pastimes._  


\---  


“Where’ve you been all day? Don’t you realize you’re supposed to be checking in with me?”  


Davis had walked up, as always followed by his somehow faithful cronies, to where Dick was looking over the different dining options. The fact that Daniel had waited till Rez was had left for the restroom wasn’t lost on Dick. _The ‘leader’ can’t even work up the nerve to confront me unless I’m alone. How courageous._  


"Guess I didn’t wanna risk embarrassing you by walking in on another failed ‘conquest’. Didn’t Steph already make herself clear last week?”  


“Maybe you shouldn’t talk about things you’re too young to understand pip squeak.”  


“The language of rejection is pretty clear, even from down here.”  


_Okay, maybe it wasn’t wise to be taunting the kid. But It’s been a_ good day _and Davis was more than asking for it._ Plus Dick couldn’t help but giggle at how easy it was to work him up.  


Before he knew it, the boy was staring at the eerie pallor of Daniel’s skin up close. There weren’t any teachers around, and hardly any students. It was too early for most to be having their dinner yet. _How did he even know I was down here already?_ Dick had been careful to avoid him all day, apparently for naught.  


“I don’t see how someone so far beneath me and well _everyone else here,_ thinks he can get away with all the shit you do. Someone should show you your place, little boy.”  


“And I think you need to realize that there is no beneath. You’re just some overly cocky kid who doesn’t get how the world works. _All us ‘ordinary folk’?_ You’re no better than any of us. Apparently just a whole lot worse.” Dick was surprised to hear some murmured agreement. _When did this little crowd form?_  


But when he took that final step closer Dick recognized it was a split second moment where he would had to decide if Davis was worth it. If making a statement about himself to everyone through him was really the right choice, morally and otherwise. It felt too big for him and in that second Dick realized he had no idea _what_ he was going to do, what was about to happen next. That is, until a clumsy but effective fist struck his face, _hard._  


Now it’s not that Dick wasn’t used to getting hit every once and a while, but out as Robin, he was always moving, it wasn’t often some mook got to strike him so directly and well, it’s been a while since he’d been hit in the face like that. Still, all the boy did was stumble back, stomping an instinctive hand from trying to reach for the aching skin, instead he straightened back looking directly back at Davis.  


“That make you feel any better?” When even Davis winced at the almost desperate tone Dick put into his voice, he had to fight the urge to smile. _Not here, it’ll ruin the effect; I can’t be Robin right now._ Instead he played his size and his youth to his advantage and could feel the support of everyone else shifting towards him.  


“Jesus, Davis. What’s your problem with the boy anyways?” “He’s half your size!” “Little shit was running his mouth...” The boy was about to steel himself for a real fight as Daniel proceeded to stare him down until finally he huffed and followed his friends lead out of the dining area. The small crowd dispersed and no one bothered to check on Dick. He told himself it didn’t matter and he wasn’t hungry anymore.  


He tried to sneak back upstairs before Rez came back but a hand grabbed his shoulder before he could and turned him around. Forcing him to look up at his only friend.  


“It’s not a big deal-”  


“Jeeze, Sammy wasn’t joking. He got you good huh?” Ryan spoke with an obviously forced tone.  


“I’ve had worse.” Dick’s fingers gave the area beneath his eye a tentative touch which caused him to wince. _Definitely going to bruise, great. But maybe I can get the swelling down and cover it up before Bruce sees it.._  


“Alright, well we gotta get out of here before I track that spineless little punk down. Actually no, that’s a better idea. Where’d he slink off to..”  


“No. I need some air. Let’s just get some ice and go before a teacher hears and thinks to actually look for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that this fic really does switch povs pretty randomly. I hope it's not too confusing, would anyone prefer if I labeled exactly who it was switching to at the beginning of each change? Or post the order of perspectives in the notes? I'm a noob at this and just want to make things as clear as possible. But also if that sort of thing bothers you (I know sometimes it can bother me when reading) I won't.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I finished before I'll be away from the internet for a while, aren't we all lucky ducks?   
> I was going to have some Bruce POV in this chapter, but it just felt better keeping it from Rez's.   
> Hope you enjoy!

It was too easy to slip out of the massive lobby unnoticed. Really it was a surprise more of the field-trippers didn’t do it, but good for them that they were all too occupied with other matters to think of it. The air smelt cool and crisp as they stepped out, Ryan pulled on Dick’s arm, motioning for them to head down the street and through an alley. _Best not stay in immediate sight._  


Even though the sun was setting, the streets still seemed bright in a way Ryan had never seen in Gotham. Maybe it was just the neighborhood he lived in and the places he’d been, but being away from Gotham, even for all its boasted unique beauty, felt refreshing in a way he hadn’t imagined possible. If it weren’t for the current circumstances, Rez might of taken a minute to really enjoy it.  


Instead they were shuffling through the streets. Rez couldn’t remember ever seeing Dick so upset, though he brushed off the pain earlier, maybe it’s just starting to hit him..  


When the younger boy suddenly jumped, grabbing onto a side stairwell ladder and pulling it down with him, Rez actually laughed. The kid was such a show off, even now. And he followed his eccentric friend up and surprisingly enough, to the roof. Dick bounding up and bouncing off the rail to get there as if it were second nature and Ryan doing his best to keep up while trying to make it seem effortless.  


Once they were at the top, the two boys perched on the ledge of roof, feet dangling carelessly. It made Rez all too aware of the rough shape of his own shoes, a hole being eaten aware where he favored his left side. He needed new ones, but his gig helping the florist hardly covered current expenses _but maybe if I just cut classes a little earlier, or call in sick more to put more hours in..just enough to save up a little YEEOW!_  


Rez was greeted with a smug little smile as he rubbed his arm where Dick must of pinched him. “What’d you do that for?”  


“Apparently I’m not the only one prone to spacing out lately. You’re not even the one who got a good ol’ punch in the face.” Rez knew his scowl was a stark contrast to Dick’s own expression, but _someone_ had to be upset that an 11 year old, this tiny, always grinning dark haired kid’s face was already starting to swell and bruise. Worse yet, that he acted as if it were _nothing._  


“Maybe I’m just overwhelmed with how _warm_ it seems here. Seriously, we’re not far enough from Gotham for there to be an extreme climate difference, right? It’s like, everything’s so different here.” Rez faced forward, letting the orange glow from the setting sun shine more directly on his face. “I guess you live your whole life in the dirt, you can forget what it feels like to sit in the Sun.” he immediately felt cheesy after saying it, but it still felt true.  


“Wow.” The voice next to him sounded awed, that is before dropping back into a playfully sarcastic “-you really do sound like the one who got themselves knocked in the head.” He side eyed a cutting grin and bumped shoulders with the boy.  


“Oh shut it.”  


Dick held the small bag of ice back up to his face, the edge of his long sleeve rolling down and bunching near his elbow. It took Rez a moment of attempted discreet staring to realize the dark marks running along exposed skin weren’t shadows, his chest feeling tight and confused as his brows furrowed.  


“Those..those aren’t from Davis, are they..”  


His best friend froze, mouth open as if he were speaking before reanimating, quickly bringing his hand back down and pulling his sleeve with it.  


“When he hit me I fell, must of landed on it bad, ya know?” Rez really hoped the wince he gave was as a reaction to realizing just how lame that excuse sounded.  


But, but he’d never seen Dick look like that before, so uncomfortable. _Never around me like this._ So he just nodded, accepted it. For now at least, he just wanted to see Dick smile again. “You’re an absolute mess today, Grayson.” He tried to say it with a convincing smile, wasn’t sure if he pulled it off. “Hey, I gotta couple bucks, let’s go find an ice cream place, I am _starved._ Davis and his gross lizard face is not worth going hungry over.”  


The boy hopped up with a grin. “You had me at ice cream. Bet I can beat you to the street.”  


By the time Ryan had yelled “You’re on” and jumped to his own feet Dick had already taken off. “You little cheat!” they laughed when redescending the metal stairwell, the boy easily maintaining his lead.  


When Rez’s feet finally hit the ground, he looked up just in time to see his friend’s body jerk to the side, a shadowy figure tugging him around a corner.  


_“Dick!!” Jesus shit, no no no._ He hardly registered how out of breath he already was as he raced after, skidding to a stop when the two came back in view.  


The boy disentangled himself from what looked like strong arms, raising a hand towards Rez in a motion for him to stay. It looked like, it looked like they knew each other.  


“ _He was chasing you._ Did he do this to you? _Dick.._ ”  


“Bruce, we were just racing! Of course he was chasing me. And uh-” his gaze fell on the ice pack still gripped in his hand. “No, it wasn't him.” The man grabbed a hold of him again and Rez stepped forward, ready to intervene.  


The noise that came out of the man as response was a deep growl. Ryan found himself flinching further back instinctively before he even realized what was happening. The admittedly intimidating figure now was kneeled down, hands wrapped gently around Dick’s face as they spoke in hushed words that couldn’t quite be made out. It made Ryan feel like he was the one intruding on something private, _but that wasn’t right._ And when the man pressed his forehead to Dick’s, he had to look away. _But no._ He had to figure out what was going on. Who this was, what the hell was happening here.. _focus Rez._  


The man’s clothing looked more expensive than anything Rez had seen before. Dark hair still neatly in place and somehow it wasn’t until he spotted the watch,in plain sight with the stranger’s large hands still stroking at the edges of his friend's face, that he realized who it was he was looking at.  


_“You’re Bru-?”_ a raised hand by the man was all it took to push any further words from his throat. realizing that fact only proved to further infuriate him. _Who the hell did this guy really think he was? He can’t come over here and act like he had some sort of claim over the kid. Dick isn’t just—he can’t—_ but that’s when it hit him. Just as the formidable figure before him straightened his jacket, one hand settling on Dick’s shoulder.  


“Excuse me, I-” He glanced again at the boy tucked next to him “I fear I let my worry over Dick’s well being get the better of my manners. My name is Bruce Wayne,” he paused for a moment “legal guardian of Richard Grayson. And you are?”  


_Angry? Awestruck? Dumbfounded? Truly the least observant freak there is to have not seen this coming a mile away? Maybe just not buying it._ It was Dick that actually answered the man’s question out loud.  


"Rez, er Ryan Rezler. He’s my friend. Like I said, we came out here to get some air after... everything.”  


“Well then, it’s a pleasure. Any friend of Dick’s is a friend of mine. But if you wouldn’t mind, it appears my ward and I have some catching up on recent events we need to do.”  


Ryan didn’t bother responding, instead turning to Dick, who looked far too comfortable situated under the deciding possessive grasp of Bruce Wayne. “Are you alright here? Is what he says true, Dick?”  


“Yeah it is and I’m fine, _really._ I’ll meet you back at the hotel, alright? We'll talk then.”  


He didn’t want to leave Dick here. But still he nodded and without a further word turned to make the trek back towards the hotel alone. Mind frantically trying to process all the new information. _The bruises, how on guard Dick would often suddenly be, the excuses he’d make when sore or obviously injured, his reluctance to talk about anything close to his home life.._ The more Rez thought about everything he had quietly tucked away before, the more sick he felt. _How could I of missed something, something_ like this?


	26. Chapter 26

It was beyond late when he was finally dropped back off at the grand hotel. The lobby lit brightly against a dark sky. Dick lingered in the car a moment. He should be upset, and he _was_ really. This trip was about independence yet at the first real sign of what Bruce perceived as trouble he stepped in. But even in his decreasing anger, after dealing and dodging Luxingbird’s 'kindest crowd', Dick felt an ease being around his mentor again.  


“I thought you were enjoying this trip.”  


“I am, or was until Davis got a little too worked up. And I need to go in and talk to Rez, I told him I would. He deserves more of an explanation.”  


Dick looked over, meeting Bruce’s gaze, he smiled softly. “Then go, I’ll see you tomorrow for diner. Have…have fun.” Bruce felt almost awkward and it was one of those moments that reminded Dick that Bruce was as new to a lot of things as he was. His heart flushed and the boy bounced up, leaning over to press a quick kiss onto Bruce’s cheek before scurrying out of the car.

  


\--

“I covered for you at evening roll call. Said you were in the bathroom backed up.”  


“Uh yeah, thanks for that.” _This should feel so weird.._  


“Must have been some conversation. He pissed?”  


“Bruce? No, well I don’t think so. It’s hard to tell sometimes.” He admitted this to his hands.  


Rez looked like he wanted desperately to say something but he didn’t. Instead he motioned for Dick to sit on the bed with him. Dick did, crossing his legs and wishing he wasn’t feeling quite so tired.  


They sat like that for a while. Rez with his back against the headboard and Dick doing his best not to sink into the comfort of the mattress. He was beginning to debate whether or not he should be offering up information, or if he should just head back to his own room when Ryan spoke up again.  


“Why didn’t you tell me..? I mean, I’m not even sure what I’m supposed to be thinking, Dick. Am I supposed to be mad? Worried? I just.. _I don’t know._ ”  


His friend looked so worked up, like this was eating at him. Like there was so much more he wanted to say and do, but Rez just sat there. And so Dick told him, he told him about growing up in the circus, the rush of performing and the attention of the crowd. He told him about his parents dying in a trapeze accident, about Bruce Wayne being the first to see the broken circus boy who just lost everything instead of just some horrifying death spectacle. Bruce saving him from a life between orphanages and run down homes in a city he didn’t know, a dark city he was terrified of at the time. And while Dick left a lot out, a lot of the things he couldn’t say, it felt so..good to talk about it so blatantly with someone else. To put everything to words.  


Dick hadn’t noticed any tears until Ryan wiped them away with a thumb before pulling the boy close. “Hey hey, it’s okay now. Everything’s alright.”  


“I know, sorry. Guess I just haven’t really talked about it all like this in a while. It’s..it felt good to.” He leaned his head on Rez’s shoulder and took a deep breath. Though it was weird being so close to the older boy. Just seeming to highlight the differences between him and Bruce, who was the only other person he ever got this close to anymore. Dick pulled away and Ryan shuffled awkwardly back.  


“Sooo, I’m best friends with _Richard Wayne_ of all people. Didn’t see that one coming.”  


“I’m _not_ a Wayne. Least not like that. I’m a _Grayson._ Bruce isn’t my father.” _He’s my best friend. My partner. My guardian, maybe and mentor. But he’s not my father._  


“Sure, I get that.” There was another hesitant moment. “And here I brought you into _the_ most exclusive club at Luxingbird and it turns out you don’t even qualify.” His tone was teasing, back to his usual self and Dick realized the moment was over as Ryan ruffled a hand through the boy’s hair. “It’s alright though; you’re still an honorary scholarship punk. Even if only by association.”  


“Oh thank _god._ ” They both laughed and just like that it was easy between them again. And as the extra strength Tylenol Bruce gave him started to kick in, Dick decided he really should get some sleep while his face wasn’t throbbing.  


He told his friend as much and slunk off to his own rooms, a floor down. Thankful not to run into any of the periodic hall monitors as he slipped the key in and went inside. Dick was asleep in the next few minutes. 

  


When the bus finally pulled within Gotham’s city limits, Dick was surprised to feel almost relieved. He knew these streets like the back of his palm now, knew exactly what routes were best to take and how to get anywhere he needed to be. A glance over at his friends showed him still fast asleep. Dick couldn’t remember the last time he saw Rez looking so exhausted, as if he were up all night. Ryan hadn’t lasted 10 minutes on the bus before putting on some ear buds, slipping up a dark hood over his curls and drifting into what Dick hoped was a better nap than it looked.  


He had used the faint sound of music coming from Rez’s ear buds to help him mark the time and spent most of the ride going through the notes he’d taken at the convention, sure that Alfred and maybe even Bruce would want to see them as well.  


When they were just a few blocks out from Luxingbird, Dick turned towards his sleeping friend, giving him a gentle shake on the arm. Green eyes fluttered open and Rez smiled for the first time that day when he saw who had woken him.  


“Thought you’d want a wakeup call, we’re about there.”  


_“What?”_ he tugged out the earphones and Dick’s eyes narrowed.  


“We’re back, dingus.”  


“Aww, you woke me. See, _you do_ care.” Rez laughed and stretched as Dick just shook his head with an amused expression. “Hey, who brought the brigade along? Didn’t know it was in season for statement making at kid pick up.”  


He turned to see what Rez was talking about and _Oh wow_. There were five large black sedans lined up in the parking lot as well as what Dick recognized as one of Bruce’s usual pick up cars, the kind that spoke of power and elitism without so much of a word. As they pulled in, the sleek grey Wayne Enterprises logo could be seen on the cars and the extra security placed around the grounds, well there wasn’t much question as to whom they belonged.  


The boy felt his stomach flip when he noticed they weren’t the only ones who noticed it all. The bus was filled with hushed chatter as the surrounding students looked on with confused expressions. _I don’t think I like where this is going.._  


When the doors opened and kids started piling out of the bus, the imposing security ignored them for the most part as they went around back to pick up their bags. _No personnel was supposed to tag along for the trip, all apart of their independence building program._ But of course the moment Dick stepped down onto the pavement two men dressed in black formal attire appeared with his bags and motioned the boy towards the car where Alfred was currently standing outside of.  


He could feel the eyes on him and had to focus on his breathing. _What is going on, why would Bruce even think to send a pick up like this?_ It was so _forward_ and attention grabbing. Exactly the opposite of what they have been going for this entire school year.  


Rez grabbed a hold of his arm before he could be shuffled off. “Dick, what’s going on? I thought this” He motioned around them “was all some secret?”  


“Sir, we’re going to have to ask you to unhand Mr. Grayson.” _Oh god._  


“Shove off, he’s my friend. And who are _you?_ ”  


“No, really, it’s okay. He’s fine. And I, I don’t know yet.” Dick made eye contact with the butler before turning back and giving his friend a shaky smile before walking off again. He didn’t speak again until he was sitting in the back seat, Alfred navigating the busy streets with ease on their way back to the manor.  


“Alfred, what exactly is going on?”  


The elderly butler sighed. “Haven’t you seen the papers, Master Richard? They very well concern you today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should of read through this more before posting but I am just too tired and ready for some hardcore napping. If it seems weird or sucks, I'll go through it again a bit later.  
> For now, hope y'all enjoyed it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs sleep when you can get distracted writing instead? This new chapter is coming hella soon,(I updated yesterday oh well) I didn't feel like waiting and it works sorta well paired with the other one.  
> Hope you lovelies enjoy. :)

It was the first real school day since the news broke. Ryan supposed he should feel grateful that he found out just beforehand. ‘BRUCE WAYNE’S SECRET SON’ definitely wouldn’t have been a fun way to receive that little piece of information. And even now, the halls were humming with the news and everyone was whispering about how _lucky_ a boy like Dick was to have someone such as _Bruce Wayne_ take him in. Really, it was every kids fantasy, right? But Rez still couldn’t shake the sick feeling he got. They hadn’t seen what he had. They _didn’t know_ and there was just so much Dick had left out, he could tell. And while at first, Rez was determined to get to the bottom of it directly, he had never seen his friend like that before. So…vulnerable and really, the kid was too beautiful to cry. _How could I demand so much so soon? You gotta be smart about these things. They way he spoke of Bruce, with so much careful hero worship. He’s definitely hiding something.  
_

It wasn’t until he heard Tiff, a girl he had originally thought was pretty cute with large inquisitive eyes, eyes that now lingered on Mac and Davis as she popped her gum, that Rez realized just how much this article affected. She was trailing off on how she always _just knew the boy was the real deal. There was no way this school had completely dropped all standards._  


“And what sort of standards would that be?” He stuck his head in and looked at her expectantly.  


“Oh, It’s just you. I thought you were one of the teachers, Rezler! Don't pop up like that.”  


“ _Just me?_ Whatever happened to ‘ridiculous stigmas’ and ‘minds over money’? That whole speech you gave in Stolkard's?”  


The girl finally had the decency to look uncomfortable but of course it was Davis who spoke up next.  


“Aww, Tiff, we’re you spewing off nonsense at him again? Shouldn’t get his hopes up like that. We all know where he’s going to end up..”  


“Rez, I didn’t mean it like-“  


“And how _was_ that meant then? Whatever. You guys just stay away from Dick. He’s not _one of you_.”  


Davis bristled and for a second, Ryan thought Mac was going to be able to talk him down before he shook him off.  


“And what exactly is _your_ hang up on that little entitled shit anyway? Some misplaced brotherly feels? ”  


“Do you really wanna go down this road, Daniel? Now’s your last chance to backtrack and slink away.” Ryan spoke through clenched teeth. He knew where this was going. It was inevitable, Davis didn’t know where to draw the line. _So why shouldn’t I cross it too._  


“Striking a chord, am I? But what? Your drunk daddy kills your little bro and now you just pick a new one? Just like that? Maybe you should focus on not letting kids die around you Rezler. I’m not gonna feel sorry just cause you couldn’t keep an eye on the first little brat.”  


The next thing Rez remembers is being pulled away, looking down at his hands, covered in specks of blood. There were too many people crowded around the other kid for him to get a good look at Davis but he could smell the copper in the air, felt the ache in his hands. Saw the scared looks he got from the other students as he was hauled away. _Was..was that a tooth on the ground.?_  


The hands holding on to him gave a shake and he tried to focus on the face in front of his. _Agnes, oh greeat._  


“Ryan look at me, what happened? Why’d you do this..god damnit! This doesn’t look good..” _Did she just swear?_  


“He had it coming to him..” The details around him seemed more clear again and the older woman looked almost concerned and not about the bleeding boy on the floor.  


“Come on, and _no more talk like that._ Not here.”  


\--  


As Bruce Wayne walked through the halls of Luxingbird Prep, he was calm and collected. He already knew what had to be done here, and with the tabloids having their field day, there was no real reason not to handle this personally. The least he could do for the boy was make sure he was safe in school. _I can’t fail him in this way too._  


Walking through the office, there was a student slumped down in one of the waiting chairs. He had specs of blood staining the sleeves of his dress shirt, tie half off and button blazer nowhere to be seen. When the kid looked up, they made eye contact and Bruce recognized him as Dick’s friend from the other day. Instead of a quick diversion of eyes, the boy maintained the gaze fiercely. _Maybe he does make a good friend for Dick after all._  


He bypassed the gawking receptionist and went straight into the Dean’s office. There was noticeable sweat on the bald spot the man bore and Dean Rickard huffed at the sound of the door.  


“I had _said-_ ”  


“I think you’ll forgive me for not making an appointment.” There was a dangerous glint in his words and Bruce almost felt sorry for him as he froze and shot up.  


“Mr. Wayne, sir. I am so sorry about that. I had no idea you would be coming today..”  


He cocked an eyebrow and sat down stiffly. “Is that so? You really thought I would just stand idly by while my ward is _assaulted_ and harassed under your care?”  


The plump mouth hung open before an obvious nervous habit smile, or what must of passed for one, adorned his lips. “Now, I-I’m sure you have questions and I assure you this is not a matter we take lightly here at-”  


“ _You_ are responsible for the safety and wellbeing of _every child_ that attends this ridiculous school, and yet it seems there has been nothing but an increased number of fights and rough housing, going nearly unpunished no less. Am I getting any of this wrong? Really, it’s my fault. I should have done more research before entrusting you with someone so important.”  


“Mr. Wayne, let me explain-”  


“The fact of the matter is: you failed at the most primal instance of your job.” More muttered stuttering until Bruce raised a hand. “Don’t worry, this won’t go unfixed. I’ll be sure to supply a list of suitable replacements to the Board of Education. A clean resignation on your part will go a long way, Rickard.” Bruce stood, straightening his already pristine jacket, before turning back and adding as almost an afterthought. “Though it’s clear any future in Education is out of the question.”  


“Oh, and that boy, Ryan Rezler, he’s a good friend of Dick’s and now due to _your incompetence_ , he needs a friend at his side. See to it the boy isn’t suspended. I’ll be bringing him home now; there’s been quite enough _excitement_ around here to last.”  


\--  


Bruce Wayne wasn’t in the Dean’s office for a whole of five minutes before he was walking out, leaning down to say something to the office lady and turning towards Ryan.  


“Let’s get you home. Tonya there is going to call your mother and let her know everything is alright.”  


“You’re going to take me home?” He was skeptical, _who wouldn't be?_  


“Unless you’d rather walk. I thought it would be a good opportunity for us to get to know one another a little more.” Ryan just shrugged and stood up. He really didn’t want to walk the whole way and his mom wouldn’t be able to get off work and get him. He could always just take the ride and get out half way there.  


“Alright..sir.” He added the title as an afterthought and while the man quickly said it was unnecessary, he had hummed in approval of the term as well. _Contradicting rich bastard._ They walked silently through the halls and outside. Rez tried to hide his hesitation and awe when they came up to what was easily the most expensive car he’d ever seen. It looked brand new and sporty and _official_ all rolled in one. He got in on the passenger side without a word.  


Bruce asked for an address as they pulled out and Rez hesitated before giving the address of the florist he worked for. It was in a less completely shitty part of town and he knew the route home from there well enough. If the man noticed anything odd about it he didn’t voice it and Rez hated how he almost felt grateful for that.  


It was another solid 10 minutes before Ryan realized Bruce wasn’t about to start up a conversation, not that he minded but there was so much he didn’t know yet and when else would he get a chance like this? He chose his question carefully.  


“Why wasn’t Dick in school this morning?”  


“He..he needed some time to adjust. We all thought it best if he sat the first day's circus out. It appears to have been a good call.” He pulled his gaze from the road and back on Rez, causing him to fidget. Though he sounded merely curious when asking, “Whose blood is that?”  


“Daniel’s.” He felt he had no choice but answer, not like the man couldn’t figure it out easily enough on his own. “Daniel Davis, same guy who thought it’d be fun to hit a kid half his size.”  


“There are better ways to handle situations.” Ryan noted that despite his words, Wayne didn’t sound disapproving in the slightest.  


The car pulled up to the flower shop and Rez didn’t even question how they got there so quick. He picked up his bag from his feet and muttered a quick thanks before hopping out of the car. One thing he was certain of as the dark vehicle pulled away, everything about Bruce Wayne unnerved him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out of nowhere for me, was not what I had originally set out to write next but I think it turned out well. Good to have a little break from all the drama with something a little lighter, plus a good Robin chapter is always fun to write. (and I desperately need to work on my abilities to do so.)  
> Hope y'all enjoy and that it doesn't seem too out of place to you guys. :)

Dick hated sitting idle. Alfred had insisted they give it a day, that it would make the transition smoother. “Let them have a day of gossip, Master Richard.” The butler had said. “Soon they will find something new to talk about.” He wasn’t too sure that was the case, but trusted the older man regardless. And in doing so, was now hanging upside down off the stairwell railing, waiting for Bruce to get home. He had promised not to be out long, then they’d spend the day together.

They’d spent nearly the entire weekend together and Dick had wanted to be mad at the man. I’d be easier that way, with someone to blame for his name attached to wild stories splashed across every media outlet. But that wasn’t Bruce’s fault. He’d done everything to avoid just this situation. Turning up in Metropolis was on the older man though, but even with giving Rez a bit of a shock, he had been glad to see Bruce there. Had missed the simple act of just being near him.

“Master Dick, one of these days you’re going to take a tumble and guess who will be patching you up.”

The boy grinned. “When have I been known to fall? Balance is _my_ superpower.” Still Dick flipped up and turned to face the butler.

“And being the only voice of reason in this house seems to be mine.”

-

When Bruce stepped up to the door he could hear the sound of laughter from within. He couldn’t remember a happier sound than that, even muffled through the great door. 

He stepped through, shrugging off his jacket and taking in the scene before him. Dick was perched on the large polished railing, grinning at Alfred before he twisted and jumped down.

“Bruce! You’re back! _Finally._ ” He cocked an eyebrow at that, letting Alfred take his jacket and briefcase from him.

“I was hardly 3 hours, Dick. You need to learn patience.” But the boy just shook his head, still grinning.

“You said we’re going to Central City again tonight and I figured it would be best if we went early. More time for prep and going over the mission plans that way.” Bruce chuckled but let Dick lead him by their hands to the cave entrance.

“And your newfound friendship with Kid Flash doesn’t have anything to do with it?”

He could tell by the way the boy paused briefly, his face an easy read in his youthful exuberance that he was right.

“Not entirely, I mean it is nice to share this part of things, even if Wally only recently got out in the field. But the mission comes first, always and it won’t impede my judgment, B. I promise.”

“Dick” they were stopped completely now, in front of the hidden access panel. “It’s okay for you to have this. I know this life we lead can be..lonely at times..” Their hands were still connected, so Bruce gave a slight increase of pressure to help his words across.

“It’s not lonely B, I got _you_.”

He did his best to bury the warmth that spread with those words, and push forward with his point. “I know, Dick. But that’s not what I meant. Making friends on the job can be hard to get around. But as long as you’re careful about it, and I trust you to be, it’s alright. You and Wally work well together. Could make a fine team one day.”

At that the boy just huffed out some air and shook his head, always smiling. “Pfft. Why would I ever want to team up with anyone else? We’re partners Bruce, we’ll always be.”

\--

It felt good to be suited up. Racing through the outskirts of Central City, he could hear Batman’s voice in his ear, finishing off the wrap up directions. Their mission for the most part successful, all that was left now was collecting all the shattered samples of alien DNA. _Wouldn’t want them falling into the wrong hands twice._

_KF should be returning with the samples in 3…2.._

“Hey-o Robin, what’s the plan for afters?”

“Afters?” Green gloved fingers handled the vials carefully as he sealed and placed them in their designated reinforced pouch.

“Yeah! Afters! You know, after really successful missions, Flash and I always find someplace new to grab a bite, fuel up and work out the last adrenaline jitters. Don’t you and Batman have something like that?”

 _Updating files and reports while all the information is still fresh, comparing notes and maybe an additional sparring session?_ Though usually by the time they’re getting in from any missions and patrol, they’re both worn out and needing to get up in a few hours. _Not much space for jitters when exhaustion starts to set in._ He almost said as much, but chose not to. “You could say that. Unfortunately I don’t think this is our last stop of the evening, maybe next time.”

Truth was, as great and exciting as being Robin is, Dick wanted to head back to the manor. As ridiculous as it was, he just wasn’t used to spending so much time away from the old house. Ever since returning from Metropolis, they had been out and about as Batman and Robin. Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson seemingly too high profile right now to spend any real time as just themselves. Dick loved being Robin, but didn’t want to get lost in it. His earlier haste to leave now feeling sort of silly.

Or maybe it had something to do with Dick just fully realizing that tomorrow morning he would be back at Luxingbird. Only this time, it would be completely different. He’d be attending as a _Wayne,_ not some nobody scholarship kid. There will be no doubt be questions and there were still 3 unresponded to texts from Rez on his phone at home. Not to mention conversations he needed to have with Bruce _not Batman_ that couldn’t be pushed off much longer.

So Robin decided the small lie felt justified and hey, for all he knew, there could be more in stored for the dynamic duo tonight. KF just shrugged and commented on their loss in the matter. Robin smiled coyly. “Someone’s gotta try and keep Arkham in check. Remember the last major break out it had?”

Wally opened his mouth before closing it again. “Actually no, just a few of the usual individuals.”

“Exactly.” He drew out the first ‘e’ and gave the word a smug finish.

Kid Flash laughed but stopped as they got near the S.T.A.R. labs where the final debrief was to take place. “So, what’s it like, _you know,_ working with Batman?” Wally was looking at him so seriously, and Robin just looked back for a moment, being sure to gain his full attention before shooting a grin, giving a distraction and propelling through the air. It was just dark enough for him to successfully disappear into the shadows before Kid Flash could catch up. He smiled to himself, thinking that Bruce would approve of his response, even if he probably wouldn’t admit it.

Dick had doubted he'd be able to beat Wally inside, but he enjoyed trying at least. When he spotted Batman standing alone, finger to his ear in obvious contact with the batcomputer, Robin just couldn’t turn the opportunity down. As silently as possible, he shimmed open one of the pieces of glass paneling the rooftop and slid through. Hanging by his fingertips to get the proper amount of swing and..

The large room erupted in a fit of giggles as Robin landed on Batman’s shoulders, who promptly pulled the boy over and into his arms. The man behind the cowl was even smiling as gloved fingers prodded gently in soft ticklish places.

“You almost got me that time, Robin.” He eased up, letting the boy catch his breath but still balancing him between an arm and his chest. The other hand pushing back some misplaced hair. “Spectacular footwork.”

“Gee, you’re just saying that.” But the praise still further elevated his mood, even if he wasn’t sure it was deserved.

“No, I mean it. You just need to look out for refracted light in a space as reflective as this one.” He nodded and wanted to push himself closer but the telltale swooshing sound of a speedster filled the room.

Batman had Robin back on his own feet by his side before the red suit of the Flash materialized in front of them. He tried to straighten his golden cape discretely and soon Kid Flash was there as well, smile on his face and pushing up red goggles into windblown red hair.

“Sorry about that, made another quick sweep of the city. You know how it is.” The Flash spoke in what Dick had decided was his ‘hero voice’. Batman just hummed and began debrief, leaving Robin to wonder if he was the only one to notice Barry giving the pair of them a strange look.


	29. Chapter 29

Dick used the mirror’s reflection to straighten his tie best he could. The whole outfit still felt tacky to him, but he could tell the difference being a now known Wayne had. Nobody had mentioned anything about him getting new clothes, but Dick could tell. New shoes, shirts, ties (only one clip on this time) and even all his plain cufflinks replaced with the higher quality sort you’d see on the likes of, well, _Bruce Wayne._  


The least eye catching pair he found being a suspiciously deep black, gold plated only on the underside in what at least felt like a more passive aggressive show of wealth than some of the blatantly obvious ones. Dick made a mental note to find out where Alfred stashed his old ones as he settled the blazer’s sleeves over them. He gave the mirror a final smile and hoped no one else would notice how anxious he felt.  


There was a gentle knocking on the door before Alfred peaked in. “Master Richard? I believe it’s nearly past time for breakfast so I do urge you to hurry. Unless that is, you plan on being late today.”  


“Right. Sorry, Alfie. Just got a late start I guess.” Dick grabbed his school bag and slung it over his shoulder. _At least they hadn’t replaced this too._ He tried to convince himself it was just the start of a normal day as he followed the butler through the halls. They boy felt a buzzing in his pocket, reminding him that he had slipped his phone in there instead of its usual resting place at the bottom of his bag. Rez had messaged him again and Dick tried not to feel guilty for not getting around to replying at all yesterday, or the weekend.  


_Meet before class @ fountains?_  


He ignored the curious look from Alfred as he typed out and sent a quick response.  


_See you there._  


-  


Dick was dropped off directly in front of the main building and as he stepped out he could feel it. The weight of eyes on him that made him miss the tinted backseat. It was a moment before someone shouted a ‘there he is!’ and the air was filled with hurried lights, voices and footsteps. Suddenly Dick felt extremely grateful for all the extra men around campus grounds as they kept them to the street and beyond. He couldn’t believe the numbers of people that showed up. But Bruce had told him that for the time being, no one who wasn’t a student, directly related to a student, or faculty was allowed on the grounds and none of the new Wayne complimentary security seemed to mind in making sure the new rule was obeyed.   


It took him a half moment to regain his bearing. And with a deep breath he tried to ignore the feeling of being on a different sort of stage as he straightened up. Bruce had said not to engage, but the boy couldn’t help turning and giving a bright smile and little wave, much to the enthuse of the roaring crowd. It was a habit he hadn’t realized he still had from circus days. Dick thanked the driver and made his way inside as if it was what he had always done and hoped it seemed natural enough.  


Once through the main doors, he didn’t bother paying attention to the interest the other students were definitley giving him. Instead shuffling off on the quickest route to the fountains out back. Luckily they should be deep enough within the confines of the campus that none of the paparazzi would get close enough to engage. As he worked his way back outside, it was the second time he was grateful for Bruce’s security measures.  


When he came into view, the older boy jumped up to meet him and much to Dick’s surprised, pulled him into a warm hug. It was then that Dick noticed the bandages wrapped around his friend’s hands. He knew what those kinds of bandages were for, had seen them on inmates, criminals and Bruce alike. He briefly wondered if it said anything about himself that now even his friend seemed to have them.  


Dick pulled away and Ryan kept them at arm’s length, a hand on each shoulder as he spoke. “Man, is it good to see you.” The closer look at his face showed didn’t serve to comfort the boy at all. Rez must have gotten even less sleep than he had.  


“Yeah, you too, but uh, Rez. What’s going on?”  


“I-well, something happened yesterday. Just, here follow me.”  


His friend led the way back towards one of the secondary buildings Dick had only been in a handful of times. It’s main use being for upperclassmen taking the more advanced literary courses. He of course, had long since memorized the layout and floor plans of the entire academy. But didn’t stop Rez from explaining the space anxiously as entire halls seemed to fall silent as they walked passed. Dick hated the feeling and knew Rez did too, even if he tried to play it off. _And shouldn’t they be somewhere? It_ is _nearly time for class._  


There was only one left turn before they stopped, a makeshift commons area lit by a section of wall covered in floor to ceiling windows. It was a good space, but surprisingly empty of any students and no one had followed them in. It didn’t take long for Dick to figure out why.  


“You’d think they’d have done something with the carpet by now.”  


The bell was ringing but Dick wasn’t about to leave yet. So he tried for a shrug and looked back at his friend. “Nobody wants extra work on Monday’s. They probably hired a cleaning crew to come during lunch.” Rez’s gaze traced everywhere besides the jagged discoloration that marked the area.  


“But, what even happened? How are you not, ya know, suspended or anything?” The boy could tell by Ryan's voice that they were both now staring at the same thing. To where the normally crisp beige carpets were stained in ugly dark splotches from the day before. It wasn't grotesque. Dick knew he had seen much worse. But there was an admitably chilling effect at seeing it in the school’s hall. That combined with how shaken Rez still seemed to be, though there were few physical markers on him of the..altercation.  


“I...Dick I don’t know. One moment we were all standing around, things were getting tense cause well, you know how Davis is. But he pushed too hard and I I guess I must of snapped. Next thing I remember was being pulled away..” the boy gave a sarcastic huff of a laugh “And now, I can’t even tell if everyone’s looking and whispering about you or me. ” His voice sounded small in a way Dick had never heard before.  


Dick pulled his friend to sit on a nearby bench, one out of view of yesterday’s violence. “Hey, I’m pretty sure it’s still the new Wayne boy they’re focused on. This isn’t even your first fight here.”  


“No, you don’t get it! I’ve never felt so..so _unhinged_. I know I can have a temper, but I’ve never lost it like that before, I’ve never _blacked out_ a fight.” He stared down at bandaged hands before looking back to Dick “And here I am, losing it when I should be there for you! Everything just feels..wrong now. All I got was less than a weeks’ worth of detention. _I put him in the hospital,_ Dick.”  


He remembered the first time he’d landed someone in the hospital. It wasn’t for very long or very serious but Dick had been shaken. And while this wasn’t quite the same, his friend needed him regardless.  


“You didn’t mean to, Rez." He bled as much confidence as he could into the words and let them sink in before continuing a little lighter. "Plus, now we can both be the hottest gossip round here. I knew you'd never let me get all the attention.” Rez’s laugh sounded more genuine and Dick smiled up at him, giving his shoulder a playful nudge.  


“Well, shit.” Ryan looked around and up at the ornate hanging clock. “Didn’t mean to make you so late to first period, though I always knew you had a little troublemaker in you.”  


"You, my friend, have no idea."  


They sat in silence for a while. Let it settle around them while they both processed recent events. Dick fingered the phone in his pocket, thought of Bruce and whether he would approve of Dick missing class to be with his friend right now. But they both needed this moment, even if it was on stolen time. And when Rez turned to him with a smile and innocuous challenge, he didn't say no.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to figure out the direction of this chapter, since my original plans just didn't pan out, but once I did, I really liked it.   
> I get that it's a bit of a jump from what was previously going on, but i promise nothing has been forgotten! Just trying to keep the story progressing in the way I want it. ^.^ Hope you all enjoy!

The next few weeks proved just how well anyone could adjust. The hype around Luxingbird eventually dulling down. Davis never came back. No one talked about it.

After news of his friend’s top ranking social status broke, Luxingbird Prep had been in a state of flux. New personnel in the office, Rickard being replaced not only mid semester, but mid-school week, something that was unprecedented, the academy now had a public relations liaison as well as a _(hopefully)_ temporary security team constantly bustling about on the grounds. Though they never bothered with any students, and at least none of them had tried to stop him from leaving early when he had to. _Small mercies, I guess._

When Ryan had first seen them, for half a deranged second he thought it was because of what had happened to Davis the day before their showing up. But as reporters and paparazzi alike started appearing at the front entrance he remembered who he was and more importantly _who his best friend really was._

He even managed not to get into any more fights, though there were a few close calls. Being around Dick helped, though it didn’t make much sense for it to. When Rez had first seen the dark haired boy, entranced and bent over a notebook, he could of sworn in that moment it was Jamie. That is until the notebook was jerked away and the boy glanced up. It made no sense for it to be his brother, he had known that, but for a moment, it was him. So of course he stepped in when some kid from his year was showcasing just how noble the students in Luxingbird could be. Because it wasn’t Jamie, _but it could have been,_ if things were different.

Ryan pushed those thoughts away and finished labeling the last few boxes of fertilizer. He was tired, and while not particularly looking forward to the walk home, he was glad it was Friday, under the table payday. Would have considered taking a taxi home but Rez didn’t trust most of the taxis in this part of town. He wasn’t stupid and knew that this flower shop was mainly a cover business, but as long as he kept helpful, away from the back rooms and to himself, it was decent.

Later, he glanced out the window while Lyza counted out his cut and cursed Gotham’s constant clouds. Maybe if he hurried he’d make it back before what was no doubt going to be a hell of a storm.

Lyza handed him his cash with a sweet smile. He liked her, she always called him a good kid, even when he showed up with bruises and scrapped up knuckles. She was nice like that. He smiled back, grabbing and paying for a small bouquet of blue carnations before leaving. About half way home he stopped and stashing them carefully in his backpack when it became clear that the rain wasn’t about to wait for him.

The hallway leading to their apartment leaked into a few small buckets but other than that was nice enough. Better than where they used to live and the ceilings of 204 didn’t even leak anymore.

Walking through the door, he set his keys down on the counter and shook off his wet jacket before hanging it up. The dull tones of the TV droned on in the background as blue flowers joined his keys.

“Ryan honey, is that you?”

Rez shuffled into the small living area and gave him mother a small wave. She smiled from behind the couch, tucking a brown curl back behind her ear before patting on the cushion next to her. “Come, I’ve barely seen you all week.”

He did, settling down and frowning as Bruce Wayne’s face filled the screen. Apparently to Gotham, 24 hour news coverage of Wayne’s big charity event tonight was necessary.

“I picked up some blue carnations today for you to bring to Jamie. They were his favorite so I thought maybe you’d finally go see-” His mother stopped him with a gentle squeeze to his wrist. She didn’t meet his gaze and he knew what she was going to say before she said it.

“I-I can’t, sweetie. I’m far too busy and it just…why don’t you bring them over for me?” Another squeeze and her hand was gone. Rez turned back to the TV. A pretty blonde was standing outside of large imposing gates, talking to the camera.

_Sources say that not only is this the first time an event will be held at the Wayne Estate in the past 5 years, but also that Richard Grayson, the newly discovered Wayne heir, will be attending. Socialites from not only Gotham, but around the world are said to be coming in for the no expense spared, fundraising party of a lifetime. Could this be in response to the outcry at Bruce Wayne’s sudden insistence on privacy in all matters involving his young ward? More after the break._

Ryan groaned. “How can you watch this crap, mom? Nobody really cares how much money Bruce Wayne can spend in a single evening.”

“I don’t know. I think it sounds magical. The lights and the dancing, everyone sparkling in flowing gowns and jewelry.. like some beautiful dream except it’s all really happening somewhere. Here in Gotham, no less. This city needs more beautiful, simple things.”

Rez just huffed and stood up. Not wanting to think anymore about that goings on of Wayne Manor.

\--

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Dick?” Bruce met his gaze through the mirror, Dick not bothering to turn until he figures out exactly how to get his bowtie looking right. The storm was picking up outside, but that hadn’t deterred any of the many visitors that now filled the old house.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s a bit too late to back out now. Plus, we all know why everyone really came today and it’s not for Wildlife Conservation.” If his voice sounded tense, Dick blamed the tie. Still Bruce stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze that he didn’t know he needed.

“It’s not too late. Alfred already has a list of possible excuses for our absence. It wouldn’t be the first time I missed my own party.” The boy let out a huff and dropped his hands, giving up on the silk clothe around his throat as he turned and faced his guardian.

“And how _exactly_ does one managed to get away with not showing up for a party at their own home? Besides, I’m okay, really.”

Bruce gave a large charming smile, one that nearly made Dick melt and easy to image forgiving him of pretty much anything as he gazed back. “Well by being a Wayne of course. It’s almost entirely expected.” The man’s hands reached out, adjusting and smoothing over the boy’s jacket before settling on and tying his bowtie as perfectly as the Bruce’s own. “There, now you look the part, Dick. Are you ready to play it? ”

Dick just flashed his own bright smile playfully. “Ah, B. You make it sound so _tedious._ Who knows, maybe it’ll even be fun! People love me.” Bruce chuckled lightheartedly and the sound of it made him wonder if the man was already transitioning into his ‘Brucie’ persona for the evening. Except it hadn’t sounded fake enough. Dick gave himself one last look over in the mirror as Bruce spoke.

“You remember your evening’s objective?” He nodded. “Good. Let’s head down then before Alfred starts using up those excuses.” He wasn’t exactly smiling anymore, but Dick could hear it in his voice. _There was no trace of Brucie in that._

-

Dick had never done much more than peaked into the great ballrooms at Wayne Manor. Even the formal dining rooms Alfred would usher him away from. But even if he had spent more time in them, he didn’t think he’d recognize the grandeur spread before him. Everything was transformed into a beautiful and sparkling array of crystals and sheer fabrics. If it weren’t for the fact that he had just walked down here with Bruce still besides him, never exiting the house, he would’ve thought he stepped into some sort of eloquent dream.

There was a small army of men and woman shuffling about, all in the same classy outfits and half aprons inlaid with gold leafing, trays of different delicacies and alcohols as they roamed about strategically amongst the elegant bodies. 

He heard a slight buzzing coming from the com in Bruce’s ear, the security detail he’d hired giving an update no doubt. Dick had wanted to wear one as well, to keep informed of any mishaps but his mentor had shaken his head, telling him to try and enjoy the night. That there’d be much more Bruce wanted him to focus on. _Such as the attending members of the Devall family._

The boy was about to go explore the space when he felt Bruce’s arm snake around his shoulders. They were still a few marble steps above everyone, having come in the private entrance and as Bruce gave him a gentle squeeze Dick knew they were spotted. _Hard to miss actually._

The voice next to him cleared before speaking to the room. “Now, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to start off by thanking all of you for coming out here this evening in support of our local charities. Mi casa es su casa.” Dick couldn’t help but stare up at the way he controlled the room so easily, so naturally. Everyone chuckling and nodding along. “Also, it is my great pleasure to introduce you all to my ward, Dick Grayson. Now, just remember ladies, he _does_ have a bedtime.”

Everyone laughed lightly and Dick played along with a drawn out pout. Determined to show Bruce just how well he could do in even this aspect of their lives. 

“Well, don’t let me keep you held up, _please enjoy, donate, mingle._ It is a party after all, and the night is still young.” When Bruce had gotten a glass, Dick didn’t know, but everyone joined him in a mock toast before the music started up again. Through the crowd he picked out Marie Devall talking with Oliver Queen, her young son nowhere to be seen. But Dick definitely spotted Queen’s ward moving towards a dessert table. He smirked _the night is still young indeed._


	31. Chapter 31

Dick had known what to be prepared for. He’d worked enough cases involving ‘Brucie’ to get a glimpse into this world, but now he imagined there was little that could of prepared him for this. There was definitely a difference between looking in on this world, and actually becoming a part of it.  


After he and Bruce had made the mandatory round of proper introductions, Dick doing his best to keep all the names, faces and titles straight. He knew he’d have to review them again later, there was just too much going on, too many different people and different variations of the same conversational outline. Bruce spoke well, they laughed and chatted. But eventually his mentor had ushered off to play his part for tonight, leaving Dick to experience and navigate his own way through the party.  


He couldn’t help but to take a moment to appreciate all the work that must have gone into setting this up. Wouldn't of felt right if he didn't. Out of all the credit and thanks that would be given tonight, he doubted the people who actually decorated and worked, doing everything to make it run as smoothly as it was, would get much of it. So he trailed a hand along a beaded lace table cloth where it hung over just the perfect amount. Admired the ice sculptures and streams of fabric that seemed to glow. Any detail painted meticulously over in gold leafing. It was all just so grand and out there. He’d seen plenty of parties such as this, but never done to this scale. There was something beautiful everywhere you looked. But maybe that is just what would be expected at a Wayne party, seeing as people gawked and admired, but never acted too surprised.  


It was then that he again spotted Roy Harper; he didn’t look to be invested in anything besides starring down a dessert spread, so the boy made his way over.  


Dick hovered behind the redhead, who seemed too busy sorting through the extensive arrangement of sweets and grumbling under his breath about someone named Ollie and different scrap parts he needed, to notice him. Dick took the moment to verify his suspicions on the boy’s other identity. _Yupp, definitely an easy match for Speedy. And considering Green Arrow is across the room, completely oblivious how close he stands to the Batcave, not to mention Batman himself, it’s a good fit.  
_

The boy smirked and made a show of accidentally tripping into Roy. Feigning surprise and embarrassment when he was faced. “S-sorry about that, guess I’m still a little flummoxed by all of this.” Dick rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, the other motioning around them. He was glad when Roy broke into smile after a brief hesitation.  


“Hey, no problem. But what are you, _like 10?_ Jeez, Ollie never would have let me go to one of these things so young, what're you doing here anyway?” Dick didn’t bother to hide his scowl much at that.  


“First, I’m not _10,_ I’m just about 12 and well, _I live here._ Dick Grayson.” He tried to put confidence in those words as he smiled and stuck out a hand, the teen met it with an appraising look.  


“Oh, so you’re what all the fuss is about. Roy Harper, Oliver Queen’s ward. Man, you’re younger than I expected. Thought it was a bit wacky when Oliver insisted that I come. Um here, let me show you the ropes a little bit.”  


The boy nodded and conceded to listening to the teen’s explanations of what he knew about some of the different guests, which wasn’t much. What the boy really wanted to hear more about were the designs he had seen the red head scribble down a napkin earlier and shove in his pocket. It had looked to be some sort of contained explosion device but Dick wasn’t sure. Whatever it was, it had an air of sophistication that was all Dick had needed to see to understand why Green Arrow had taken him on.  


In the end, Dick found himself only half paying attention to what Roy was saying. Really, he should have been making mental notes of the teens opinions on everyone here. It could be useful information that Bruce didn’t have, a fresh viewpoint. But he kept finding his attention lingering through the crowd. To where Bruce Wayne was chatting good naturedly to a grouping of people that Dick was sure he should of known the names of, but didn’t. Instead all he could think about was how the half familiar looking blonde kept inching closer, finally taking Bruce’s arm like it belonged to her.  


Bruce had spent a lot of his time earlier in the evening talking and charming Marie Devall, which was fine enough. They were too formal for it to be an exchange with Brucie. It was more Bruce _Wayne,_ CEO of Wayne Enterprises and the latest in a long and powerful family line that spoke with her. _The Devall family needs a more professional touch,_ Bruce had said to him earlier when explaining how he hoped to start a more solid relationship with the wealthy French family. _International expansion plans, he'd stated._ But soon other guests had beckoned and he flitted across the room seamlessly, engaging and sharing toasts, a small few beautiful women trailing not so discreetly with him.  


Dick tried to ignore the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach from watching the way the group around his mentor laughed and smiled. The blonde, whose hair was done up in a complicated sparkling heap on top of her head practically clapping at anything Bruce said. And it wasn’t just her fawning over him. The more everyone drank, the more obvious their intentions seemed to be, the more sickening their smiles at Bruce made him feel. He’d completely forgotten about Roy standing next to him. Wasn’t even entirely sure when he stopped talking the first time, but a nudge to Dick’s shoulder regained his attention.  


“First time seeing it up close and personal? I remember how bad Ollie used to get before he settled more with Dinah, though he’s no Bruce Wayne, that’s for sure.”  


He was still watching blonde whisper something to Brucie. “He’s not like _that. Not really._ ” Dick shoved his hands in his pant pockets and looked away from his mentor and towards the ground before up at the taller kid next to him. _Gotta be 14 easy, older maybe 15._ He made a mental note to check the files on Speedy again to be sure.  


Roy just looked him over then grabbed a glass of champagne as a waiter walked back, taking a big gulp. “You really are too young for this, kid.” There was a quick pat on his shoulder and then Roy was gone, mixing through the crowd and decor.  


At that, the music seemed to pick up and suddenly everyone was paired off and dancing. Bodies swaying and glimmering along with the music and Dick realized he was still just standing there by a spread of sweets he hadn’t touched.  


He let out a breath and made to walk off, to find what he wasn’t exactly sure but he knew he couldn’t keep standing around. The boy hadn’t made it far before a light hand on his arm stopped him.  


“You _must be Richard. I’ve heard there’s quite a fuss going on about you.” The voice was polite and accented and when Dick turned he found the deep olive skin and charming features familiar from his mini briefings beforehand. _Francis Devall, 14 darling child of Marie and Alderic Devall and already quite the public figure in France._  
_

“Yes.” Dick tried to smile extra charming as he looked up at him, though he wasn’t quite so tall as to make it strange. “But uh call me Dick. Francis, right?” His face lit up at Dick’s smile and seemed to help break the ice.  


“Oui.” His hands were soft and confident when they shook, neither lingering nor quick to pull away. Dick decided he must have had a lot of practice with that sort of thing. “We were lucky to be in the states in time for this gathering. It’s really something. _Beautiful._ You’re home is impressive.” He looked around before bringing his gaze back to Dick. Francis reached out and tipped Dick’s head up slightly, his dark eyes pouring over bright blue. “You are going to grow up pretty, I can tell. I do hope our families end up with business together, we could be great friends.”  


Dick took a small step back but nodded. “I’d like that.”  


“And Gotham so far is unlike anything I’ve seen before! This is a special city, I can sense it.” He sounded so excited and genuine that Dick decided that maybe they really could be friends of a sort.  


“It truly is a magnificent city.” The strong words came from just behind Dick and he turned, grinning to see Bruce standing tall behind him. “Francis, you wouldn’t mind if I steal my ward for a minute, would you?”  


“Of course not, Monsieur Wayne, I should find my mother. Please, excuse me. Till next time, Dick.” He gave the boy’s arm an excited squeeze and was off, leaving Dick with a no longer smiling Bruce. He put his own hand where Francis’s had touched previously. Dick couldn’t help but feel as if Bruce was brushing the touch off him, replacing it with his own as he brushed at the fabric.  


“Seems we both managed to appropriately charm the Devalls tonight.”  


“You think they’ll be willing to go through with the deal?”  


“I think the subject is definitely not closed yet, which is good. The board will be pleased.” Dick nodded and leaned against his mentor’s side. Bruce slipped his arm back around him, first playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck before moving down to his shoulder as they were again approached by more guests.  


Bruce seemed happy to take over any conversation for Dick as the people before them switched out with others. Most of the faces he could recognize from earlier and while he did his best to keep everything straight, it was getting late. The boy felt like he’d been here for more than a few hours, in this strange version of the manor, filled with an energy he’d never experienced so close before. He spotted Roy again through the crowd, sipping at some champagne while Queen pretended not to notice.  


Bruce laughed and the boy pushed himself closer, resting his head against the man’s ribcage and closing his eyes in the comfort of it. He could distantly sense attention being drawn to him, but Dick just couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was tired and Bruce was so warm and secure. He could feel the rumble as the man spoke as well as Bruce’s thumb worrying light circles on his arm.  


Dick snaked a hand up and tugged at Bruce’s suit. He knew he was pushing it, they were supposed to be entertaining. But going by any of the warm coos he’d heard from different voices, no one seemed to mind him being a little clingy. He was rewarded when arms pulled him up and Dick didn’t waste time getting situated in Bruce’s grip, resting his head on those shoulders and snuggling in. His legs hanging from either side lazily. This time when Bruce spoke it was almost hushed.  


“Well, if you’d excuse me, it seems someone is ready for bed.” Dick made a small sound of protest that got a few warmhearted chuckles but no one else spoke against the notion. Bruce shifted the boy's weight slightly then Dick could tell that they were moving. The noise of the party growing dulled in the background as they navigated the halls of the large old house. He heard Alfred ask if he wanted him to bring Dick the rest of the way to bed, but Bruce shook his head softly. “I’ve got him. Why don’t you go let everyone know I may not be returning. Oh and call a cab for Jonathan, he’s had a bit too much to be driving. I don't want any overnighters.”  


“Consider it done, sir.”  


Once they were up the stairs, Dick peeked his head up and smiled. “You didn’t have to carry me all this way, ya know.” His voice was quiet, intimate and Bruce returned it in kind.  


“You would have pouted if I didn’t, and I would have ended up carrying you anyway. Thought I’d save us both the trouble.” The boy hummed and set his head back down, this time burying it closer towards the man’s neck. He counted the steps and when Bruce stopped at the door to Dick’s own room he whined. "Alfred's already lit a fire for your room Dick. It’ll be more comfortable for you in there.”  


He huffed and tightened his grip around Bruce’s neck. “Your room will be plenty warm if you stay in there with me. You said so yourself that you don’t plan on going back. Please?” Bruce sighed with one hand on the doorknob, but let go and continued on and through the doors to his own rooms.  


As Dick curled under the thick comforter _(switched out to help fight the cool winter air)_ glad to be in the loose comfortable clothes he’d taken to wearing in bed. He could still hear the faint melody of music in the distance. It sounded soft and sweet from here, and as Bruce stretched out next to him, allowing Dick to crawl over and practically on top of his chest, it sounded perfect.  


“I’m sorry for coming up so quickly. I should have socialized longer, like you.”  


“It’s alright, Dick. You’re first time with this sort of thing can be...taxing. You did great.”  


“Really?”  


“Of course.” The arms around him tightened and the boy yawned. A smile on his face as he settled back in.  


A hand traced light patterns across his back as Dick let himself drift off into sleep. Not sparing much thought for how much longer Bruce would be awake. Just content to know that he was here with him, that it was with his arms around Dick that he would be sleeping tonight. And as himself, just Bruce, not some personality for the masses consumption. Just Bruce, holding him and keeping the nightmares away, as he always would be.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start off by saying, Thank you so much for all the lovely comments! It's really helpful and nice and you're all wonderful. :3

When Dick woke up it was in a mess of limbs and comfort. The soft familiar sounds of a still sleeping Bruce accompanied the hand and fingers woven in the boy’s hair; Bruce’s other arm loose around his waist. He let himself enjoy it for a moment. Listening to the steady breathing of the man who had become so much to him. But when his bladder protested, the moment was all but over. He buried his face closer in the man’s chest and held him a little tighter before slipping out of his arms and the bed.  


While in the conjoined bathroom, Dick glanced at himself in one of the large mirrors. Frowning slightly as he tried to pat his hair into less of a ruffled mess. When not even his usual tricks seemed to help, the boy just stuck out his tongue at his reflection and finished washing up.  


It wasn’t a school day, which meant Alfred wouldn’t be stopping by his room to make certain he was up until at least 9, maybe sooner since he hadn’t patrolled late into the night. Still that left him plenty of time to take, it was still only 7. Dick peeked his head out the door, taking in the sleeping form of his mentor and wondering if he could get away with showering in here this morning. It’s just a shower, like any other in the manor. And he’d used a lot of different ones throughout his time here. The showers in the cave, his old room, new room, the main hall bath, _so why not this one?_  


He didn’t want to go back to his room, not yet anyways. So he closed the door carefully and striped down. Adjusting the knobs to just right, he stepped in and got to work. Scrubbing through his hair with the soaps Bruce had set up in there and enjoying the warm spray.  


When Dick stepped out he reached for one of the large fluffy monogrammed towels. They almost reminded him of the sort they had at the hotel in Metropolis, only nicer as he dried his face and patted at the rest of his body.  


It was when he pulled back on his sleep clothes that Dick noticed the door was now cracked. He ran the towel through his hair once before pushing to door open. Bruce was sitting on the end of the bed, brow crooked in what looked like amused bewilderment. The boy just grinned.  


“You’re up early.”  


“Got a good night’s rest.”  


“Don’t let Alfred hear you say that, we’ll never get him to stop throwing parties then.” Bruce’s lips quirked up and he expertly caught the towel Dick tossed at him.  
“C’mon B, I wanna see if I made any big headlines yet!" he paused for a moment "You think Clark will write about the party?”  


“I’m not sure. Guess it depends on who was assigned any happens in Gotham this weekend.” Bruce shifted as Dick crawled into his lap despite the boy’s words. Settling his chin on the top of damp dark hair that Dick knew must smell suspiciously like Bruce. “It’s possible. You like his articles, don’t you?”  


“They’re the only ones that ever seem to almost get you right, of course I like them. Much better that new guy at the Gazette.” This time Bruce chuckled.  


“Well, I think he’s planning on stopping over in the next couple of days. If nothings out by then, you can ask him yourself.”  


“He’s coming here? To the manor?” Bruce hummed affirmatively and Dick felt himself grinning again.  


“Cool.”  


\--  


Later that evening, the Dark Knight was _asking some questions_ near Ace Chemicals, word on the streets was that the Riddler was making an appearance back in town and Batman knew just the guys to get some moderately reliable information from. Not more than 10 minutes away, Robin sat perched on a low hanging building ledge.  


Peering across the hazy street through a thin green pair of binoculars, Lyza’s Lilies looked innocent enough. That is, except for the trucks pulling up, _reinforced steel and bullet proof glass to transport fertilizer and seeds? Not likely._  


He activated the pressure pad in his com to speak directly to his partner.  


“Batman, I think we got something down here. Armored trucks pulling in. I’m going to go check it out.”  


“Be careful Robin. We don’t know exactly what were dealing with there yet.”  


“Copy that, B. In and out. I’ll make contact when I’m done.”  


He didn’t get a chance to radio back in with Batman before being spotted. There were 13 bodies in the main room, and one in the back. The boy wonder didn’t have time to assess much more before two goons with guns looked the wrong way at the wrong time. Robin got to one of them in time before he alerted the others, but the female was quicker than he thought and the boy was soon jumping back on the defensive.  


He ducked and rolled around her feet, dropping a smoke pellet and slipping into a length of ventilation shafts running through the floor.  


_“Michaels you hear me?! That batbrat is here” koff koff_ “I think he’s in the floor, I lost visual.”  


Robin waited till the woman was peering through the holes of the grate he originally went through before popping up behind her, flipping up onto her shoulders. A yelp of surprise and all it took was a twist of his legs and weight before she was on the floor. Easy enough to knock out and kick her gun away with the other. But the room wasn’t that large and Robin could hear boots running around the corner to greet him.  


He stepped back and was about to grapple up and out the window behind him when said window shattered, Batman rolling through the glass and springing up powerfully next to his Robin. Just in time with the late comers to the party.  


_“Jesus, it’s the Bat!”_  


“That it is.” He could practically hear the threatening smirk in Batman’s voice and it caused Robin to grin. A slight movement of the Bat’s head and the boy nodded, running up to him and jumping in time to be pushed up further by a thick gauntlet. _Robin always did better in the air._  


They worked through the men quickly; only three others had guns on them, the rest using wooden bats or small knives. He made sure to steer clear of any blades and moving enough to make getting a good shot off at him an impossibility.  


When he worked his way towards the door leading to the back, Robin remembered his thermal scan picking up on someone back there. But considering whoever it was hadn’t joined the fun out here, the boy realized it might be either a hostage situation or someone hanging back hoping to catch them by surprise. Either way, Robin would put a stop to it while everyone was preoccupied with Batman. _They always forgot to keep track of the little guy._  


Halfway into the room, he realized what a mistake he made. Crouched behind a rusted metal desk, Dick not Robin, recognized that hoodie and the wide eyed boy in it.  


_“Please, I’m not a part of this. You’ve got to believe me. I just came by to pick up-”_ his words cut off as Ryan’s gaze caught on something behind the Boy Wonder who didn’t waste time in dodging to the side just as gunshots went off. He ignored a sharp pinging sensation in his shoulder as Robin grabbed the nearest item, a solid paperweight, using his momentum to fling it at the offender. The man fell back and Robin saw Ryan’s head pop back up unharmed from behind the desk. _"Jesus christ." Dick knew he wouldn't be able to forget how his voice shook._  


“Stay there!” Was all he left him with as Robin ran back out the doorway in time to see Batman finish off the last of man standing with the crack of an elbow to the jaw. The boy took the moment to catch his breath, the fight was over now and they should go through and learn all they could about these newcomers while they had the chance. Except, now his shoulder was shooting with a pain he hadn’t felt before and Dick’s legs felt shaky.  


Before they could crumble beneath him, Batman was there to steady him, his voice taunt. That was when Dick saw the blood. _His blood._ “You’ve been shot. We need to get you back to the cave _now._ Before the last of your adrenaline runs out.” He nodded and let the man swoop him up. Robin let out a yell when he instinctively raised his arms to wrap around for more purchase, dropping them again. Batman’s expression twisted into something unrecognizable as they shot up and back through the broken window, landing mere feet from the batmobile. _So that’s how he got here so quick._  


Robin realized that might be an odd thing to focus on as he shuffled in, but found it preferable to the increasing ache. He took a deep, shaky breath. _This might just be a long night after all._


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to bore you with all the things that kept me from finishing this sooner, just know that I am fully expecting the next chapter to not take quite so long (I like posted semi-regularly I swear).  
> Anyways, I hope ya'll are still enjoying this!

The thing is it was bound to happen sooner or later. But going by the way Batman growled, you would’ve thought he was the one who was shot. If Dick wasn’t focusing on well, not focusing on the blazing pain running down his left arm, he might have actually laughed out loud. As it was, only a strangled ‘huff’ slipped out between clenched teeth. And the air filled with an all too prominent creak as the steering wheel groaned under the pressure of Bruce’s grip.  


“I’m-I’m okay..” He closed his eyes a moment and concentrated on breathing right, putting as much truth in the words as he could. “Really.”  


“Record time, B. All this rush for lil ol me.” Dick felt a small smile tug on his lips, but Bruce’s face remained untouched as he pulled the Batmobile to a stop.  


Alfred was waiting; the first aid station already set up and ready when the boy hopped out, grimacing from the fresh jolt of pain with the movement.  


“Alfred, leave us.”  


_“Sir-”_  


“ _Go._ Let me handle this.”  


The butler paused, teeth clenched and Dick couldn’t remember ever seeing him this mad. Couldn’t help but know it was his own fault too. He’d been the one stupid enough to get shot in the first place. “Master Richard, you-“  


“I’m alright, Alfred. It barely nicked me. You can go.” It was a lie, but maybe he wouldn’t notice. At the very least, Dick knew him to be too polite to point it out if he did.  


Bruce watched the butler as Dick climbed onto the cool metal table, the boy could practical feel the weight as the two locked eyes. Alfred’s teeth still sounded tight when he spoke. “As you say sir.” And Alfred left, leaving him with a cowless Batman and their medical supplies. _I should have been quicker out there._ He gazed down at the green booties dangling over the edge of the table he was perched on. He’d rather look at them than the blood seeping into his uniform.  


When the dark greys and black of the batsuit came into his view, Dick looked up towards Bruce’s face. _Even on this table he’s still taller than me._  


“Here, take this. It’ll help with pain while I get the bullet out.” Robin nodded dutifully and took it in his hand as Batman replaced his in keeping pressure on the wound. It hadn’t been a question but still, he stared at the pill between his fingers.  


“ _You_ never take anything for the pain.”  


Bruce sighed. “This isn’t a discussion, Robin. This is..this is going to hurt.”  


The boy swallowed it down when Bruce held a glass of water to his lips. It hurt now, and the idea that it was going to get worse before it got any better made his stomach turn. But he had to be brave. Had to be everything Robin should be and really what was one little bullet?  


Dick could practically feel whatever Bruce had given him start to work as the man cut away at the fabric of his top. His golden cape left in a heap next to him, ruined. The sight of it stung almost more than when Bruce began cleaning out the blood around the bullet hole. But its presence lay entirely forgotten once the actual process of removing the bullet lodged inside began. 

\--  


There was the beginning of a storm outside. It could be felt echoing through the sky like an electricity through the air. Gotham was like that. Always on the verge of something.  


Bruce hadn’t spent much time in here. _Come to think of it, neither has the boy really._ The past few hours they spent in Dick’s room were new to Bruce, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave, to even think of leaving. Dick lay, nearly across the room, tucked into bed. Bandaged and breathing evenly, no doubt the additional painkillers Bruce had given the boy helping with that much. And knowing Dick was asleep, his young body no doubt already beginning the healing process helped him justify letting his own eyes slip closed.  


The chair Bruce had settled in wasn’t offensive in comfort levels by any means. He had certainly nodded off in stranger places, listening to things less reassuring than the breathing of his young ward. So he really wasn’t sure how long it had been when a pulling sensation on his arm and the tell tale feeling of someone climbing into his lap brought him back to reality.  


The storm outside now in full swing, howling against the Manor walls fruitlessly. If he had to take a guess for how long, it’d be around two hours. Bruce pulled the warm body against him, savoring the feeling of Dick curling up against his chest happily. He hadn’t heard the soft pitter patter of the boy’s footsteps, should have heard him getting out of bed and made sure he stayed there. _He’s getting good. Better than I ever was at his age._  


Bruce ran a hand up the boy’s arm gently, feeling the bandages he’d placed earlier that night. Tried to ignore the anger like nails in his stomach at it, there was no place for that here, not now. No, he’d let that beast loose once he found every last one of the men and women responsible for this. He took a deep breath to steady himself and brought the hand up to where Dick’s head was curled against him. Running his fingers through the soft hair before using his other arm to better support the boy’s weight as he stood.  


Dick shifted in his grip but didn’t say anything, or even peek his head up like usual. No doubt at the very least groggy from the painkillers. All the boy did do was hum and push closer as Bruce walked across the room to the bed.  


“You need to rest, Dick. In bed, not a chair.” The words were barely more than a whisper as Bruce did his best to lay the boy back down gently. When he made to pull away, Dick’s eyes opened almost in a panic.  


“You’re-you’re not going to leave me, are you?” His voice sounded so small and desperate despite being slurred with sleep. Another crack of thunder rolled through the air outside as Dick made to sit up again. _“Please-“_  


“Hey, _it’s okay._ ” Bruce eased him back to a laying position. “I won’t go anywhere. I’m just right over there in that chair if you need me, Dick.”  


The boy shook his head and reached for his shirt. “I’ll just get up again, _I will._ Stay with me.”  


Bruce didn’t say anything for a moment; his hand covering the one Dick had bunched in his shirt. Then he sank down defeatedly onto the bed, pulling the blankets around the both of them before lying down. It would be morning soon and Alfred would be by to change the boy’s bandages but as Dick hissed out a painful breath from trying to flip over to face Bruce, he decided it didn’t matter. That Alfred would understand, as he instead moved closer to snake a comforting arm around Dick’s waist, the boy’s back leaning against him.  


Dick needed this tonight. Maybe they both did.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, long term house guests really throw me through a loop. My apologies, but I do think I like how this chapter came out, hope you do to. :)

Clark sat dutifully hunched at his desk, trying to both type quick enough as to still seem efficient and slow enough to give him some extra time to think about how he was going to write the rest of this article.  


Once he was about halfway through, he started to wish he’d asked Lois to cover the Wayne ball for him. But he couldn’t of risked her poking around the inside Wayne Manor. Lois had the nose of a bloodhound when it came to uncovering stories. A nose that didn’t need to be anywhere near Bruce’s more vigilante-justice prone half.  


Clark sighed, deleting the sentence he began and reaching for his cup of coffee instead. _Correction, cold coffee._ The reporter made a face at the unpleasant surprise before glancing around. Jimmy had left for an early lunch with Lois and at this hour, he was nearly alone. Only the sounds of those too preoccupied to pay him much attention filling the halls. A controlled blast of heat vision had his coffee bubbling at an acceptable heat and Clark gave himself a small triumphant smile.  


Now all he had to do was figure the rest of this story out. He hadn’t been able to get a word in with either Bruce or the boy, heck, he almost didn’t even make it inside! The security surrounding was..well to be expected with Batman. But he wasn’t going to write about a billionaire’s security measures and one look at the photo Jimmy managed to capture and Clark knew what the story really was about.  


So he wrote about the smiling boy in the photograph, grinning sweetly up at the man who had taken him into his home and as a part of his family. Bruce’s arm wrapped around his shoulders warmly, with what Clark could easily imagine as a father’s protectiveness. It all looked so natural and comfortable that if Clark didn’t know any better, he’d almost believe that Dick WAS Bruce’s son, or at least of some familiar relation.  


Clark had just put the finishing touches on the piece when Jimmy walked up to his desk, grinning from ear to ear.  


“You are _not_ going to believe what I managed to snag for us tonight, Kent.”  


“Oh? I thought you and Chloe had plans?” His friend’s face fell comically at the mention of Chloe before brightening up again as he held up two tickets.  


“Nope. She’s having a girls night with Lois so I figured that clears up your schedule. Hope you don’t mind a little trip to the big bad Gotham.”  


\--  


Clark eyed the club before them skeptically. The Iceberg Lounge was draped in blues and silvers but for all the glamour it tried to pull off, the air of ‘wrong side of the tracks’ couldn’t quite be washed off. He would have been easily been able to hear the music even without super-hearing, the street outside practically vibrating with it.  


“Are you sure this is the right place?”  


Jimmy seemed to brace himself. “This is it. It’s a- well, ah this might also happen to be a work thing.”  


“A work thing? Jimmy..where’d you bring me?”  


“Well, I just thought, Lois and Chloe stake out weird places for leads on stories all the time! Why shouldn’t we? C’mon, this place just opened up a couple of months ago and is practically impossible to get into.”  


Clark frowned, looking back up at the entrance and suddenly feeling entirely underdressed in his dark plaid button up and work pants. _At least I didn’t leave my tie at home._ Jimmy just smiled over at him hopefully and Clark sighed. “Fine, but we’re not spending any longer than two hours here, alright?” What’s the worst that could happen? “How’d you manage to get us invites anyways?”  


“The possibilities are endless when it comes to the online world, my friend.”  


\---  


The shadows moved and snapped, snarling as it hunted its prey. Hiding was pointless, the Bat would always find you. And tonight, tonight there would be no other objectives, no merciful passes to what lie ahead.  


He was high above the ground, staring down through murky glass at a small gathering. _They’re starting to panic. Good._ There was that beeping in his ear again, Alfred had been attempting to make contact ever since he stormed out of the cave hours ago. But as long as the butler wasn’t using the emergency frequency, Batman was busy.  


The Dark Knight dived down, the wind pushing his cape out dramatically behind him as he flipped, colliding boot first with the decrepit skylight. Landing in a hailstorm of shattered glass and noise, the Bat smirked as he looked up at the terrified faces.  


\---  


He had been absolutely certain that the two of them would stand out like sore thumbs in a place like this. What Clark wasn’t expecting was the easy way they slid inside, hardly a glance towards their small slips of invites and even more so at the overtly friendly staff. The actual patrons of the club varied in such a degree that no one looked twice at the journalist and photographer. Briefly Clark wondered how this club hadn’t been exposed for something sooner. Though one x-rayed sweep of the crowds and weapons they carried seemed to answer that thought.  


Even the feathered dancing girls all had some sort of knife or small firearm concealed on their person. Clark couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe anything about this place if he was honest with himself. The only thing that did make perfect sense was that this place existed in Gotham. _Of course it did._  


The live music that seemed to echo across every surface was overwhelming and ever corner he looked into just made Clark miss the simplicity of Smallville more and more. He had to focus to zero in on Jimmy’s heartbeat, finding him leaning against the bar. Clark had to shimmy around a large ice sculptured fountain, packed between the heat of the moving bodies, he was amazed it showed no signs of melting. Just not enough to stay put for any longer than it took for him to catch up with his friend.  


“I really don’t know about this place, Jimmy..”  


“Hey loosen up! We gotta blend in. Plus I mean besides for the scary parts, this place isn’t that bad. From some of the reviews I read, I was expecting something..I dunno, worse.”  


They had huddled together just outside the focal point of the large curved bar. “That’s why I brought you along, I mean gee, they just don’t build them like they do on Smallville’s farms, do they?” Clark frowned and Jimmy waved his arms. “You know what I mean. You’re a total softie, _in the best form of the word,_ but _they_ don’t know that.”  


Two glasses filled with a vibrant green liquid that faded into orange were set down in front of them with a wink and smile by the bartender. “I just hope you know what you’re doing.”  


\---  


Dick sat on the large bed; legs folded and phone in his lap. Batman wouldn’t even say where he was going before he left. He knew better than to expect him home so early in the night, but he also knew when it was pointless to try for sleep.  


It was Alfred who had suggested he let his friends know he wouldn’t be in class tomorrow. Dick knew he only said as much to try and take his mind off the fact that Bruce still hadn’t reactivated his com. The butler cleaned and rebandaged the boy’s shoulder efficiently, quickly chancing the subject from Batman to schoolwork to making sure Dick understood that Bruce would make contact when he was ready and finally back to Ryan.  


That had been an hour ago. His phone pinged and Dick wasn’t sure what to expect when he opened the message from Rez. An accusation? Recognition from the other night? An explanation for why he was spending his nights where he was? Maybe nothing at all. _One way to find out._ He clicked open the message icon.  


_Bummer. Can you talk now then? I have one HELL of a story about my weekend._  


Another look at the empty feeling room around him and Dick swiped over Rez’s name to make the call. Anything would be better than sitting alone, the tingly sensation of the white pain meds Alfred had given him reminding him of his sloppy mistakes behind the mask of the Boy Wonder.  


Ryan picked up after the second ring. And Dick almost felt relief at the sound of his friends cheery voice as he delved quickly into recalling his own version of the previous night.  


\---  


“ _God please!_ Y-you gotta believe me! _That’s all I know!_ I swear it! _I don’t know nothin bout no Robin attack!”_  


The man sniveled with his face pressed to the ground, mud running into his mouth and a heavy boot crushing down on his spine. “That’s not enough.” Batman twisted the wrist sharply and a loud crack and screaming filled the air. He lifted the man’s face to his, close enough to smell the sweat of fear and dirt from the whimpering goon before growling out between clenched teeth “Feel lucking I’m leaving you the other one.” The rough fingers of the Bat’s gloves hooked harsher in sandy hair as he slammed the man’s face into the pavement, knocking him out cold.  


Batman’s eyes ran over the limp body before him. A wrist good and shattered, bruised ribs, broken nose and concussion. He’d gotten off easy compared to the others. But Bruce could still taste the foul anger mixed with the coppery flavor of blood in his mouth. It wasn’t enough, not enough to really drive his message through. No, his work this night wasn’t over yet. Someone knew where the operations original start up point was and who else ran things. _Every last one_ he would get.  


\---  


_“Are you kidding me?? There’s no way I’m going out there! That Bat’s on a rampage. Why you think I’m holed up in this joint? I’d rather face Penguin and his lot than be on those streets tonight.”_  


Clark had been about ready to leave, Jimmy hanging onto his shoulder with shaky feet and a strong sense of denial about how badly the alcohol was hitting him. Bartender’s good at his job and well Clark couldn’t fault the logic of the bartender being a good ‘in’ even if it hadn’t exactly worked as planned. Jeremy, the just barely not underaged barkeep had shown them into an empty backroom to rest in for a minute. While there was no one else in this particular room, it was easier for Clark to hear and focus on voices further back.  


_“I hear Wilkerson was found outside a hospital by some nurses. Not a pretty sight either. Course no one’ll say nothin. I gotta feeling there’s gonna be a lot of reports of guys like us taking a trip down some stairs.”_  


_“What’s he after anyway? You don’t think he’d come here..”_  


He could hear their heartbeats, whoever it was talking, they were afraid and practically in hiding. It didn’t make sense. He knew that Batman’s methods were a little more shrouded than his own but this didn’t sound like the Bruce he knew at all. _But that’s not entirely true is it._ Superman had seen the force Batman sometimes used against enemies when worked up. It had only been once or twice, and fleeting but there a sense of doubt that Clark just couldn’t shake.  


He turned back to the swaying photographer and helped him back up off a couch. “Come on, Jimmy. Let’s get you back home.” His friend nodded and complied easily as Clark found them an exit out back. The sooner he saw Jimmy safe in his own bed, the sooner he could fly back and check out these rumors, starting with a visit to some of the hospitals in town.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally got my house back? Mostly at least. Hopefully i'll be able to update more regularly again now that things are winding down. Again as always, thank you for all the lovely feedback, it really helps in so many ways. You're all wonderful.   
> Hope ya enjoy. :)

Bruce could practically feel himself sinking into the little couch. The soft fabrics of his freshly changed clothes and comfort of the cushions a stark contrast to the heavy Kevlar and harsh blows from Gotham’s underbelly. He’d been putting in a lot more hours as Batman, finding and dealing with everyone connected to the filth that put a bullet in his partner. The scales had to be evened, and that’s exactly what he was doing. Exactly why he had only just got in an hour or so ago even though Bruce was fairly certain it was nearing evening again. No doubt there would be a lecture on whatever time it was when Alfred finally caught up to him.  


He wasn’t sure when the last time he slept was. Probably the night he first curled around Dick in this very room. The only reason he wasn’t currently crashed out in his bed, curtains drawn in his own room to block out any lingering light, was Dick’s insistence followed by a bright smile. Pulling at Bruce’s muscles to abandon the logical chose of action and allow the boy to maneuver him onto the couch in Dick’s room with him. The television flickering in the background, unwatched by either of them as Dick tucked his feet under himself.  


“I don’t mind if you, uh fall asleep. I- you must be tired.”  


Bruce just gave a small hum of agreement and for a while, it was left there. Dick scooted closer, Bruce didn’t object to the added warmth. His head fell against the back of the sofa and he twisted an arm out from its position wedged between the two of them, wrapping it around the boy instead, fingers tracing absently across a shirt sleeve.  


It was comforting, something so gentle after all the violence. Dick was here, he was safe and warm and for once, away from the nastiness of the world, even if only for now. _He will be alright._  


“You’re not going to tell me where you were..are you..”  


Bruce sighed slightly and lifted his head. Looking over at his ward who was pointedly looking away, hands turning over the phone in his hands.  


“Are you expecting a call?” That caught the boy’s attention and he looked at Bruce with an defeated uncertainty.  


“No, Rez promised to text me the readings I’ll need to keep caught up.”  


Bruce hummed again and set his head back, eyes fluttering closed. He knew the conversation Dick wanted to have, but it could wait. It wasn’t long before He could feel the well familiar weight of his ward climbing into his lap. Though Dick’s movements were less graceful than usual, halting and jerking awkwardly to accommodate the pain in his shoulder as he situated himself. Bruce didn’t try to stop himself from curling his arms around Dick’s waste, interlocking his fingers and shifting comfortably. He could hear the soft clicking of Dick typing out a message on the phone he’d given him. Could easily imagine the scrunched look of concentration that often found itself on the boy’s soft features and allowed that image to lull him into a light state of unconsciousness.  


It was when a quiet beeping sounded off from Bruce’s watch that he jerked upright. He knew exactly what he had set that alarm for and couldn’t believe he’d let everything distract himself from Clark’s visit. Dick looked up at him curiously but before the boy could pose his question, they both heard footsteps coming from out in the hall. Alfred never made so much noise, and Bruce was keenly aware that the Man of Tomorrow could have very well been observing their interactions for some time. The thought shouldn’t disturb him as much as it did, Clark wasn’t one to abuse his powers in an invasion of privacy and after all, it wasn’t as if they were doing anything _wrong_.  


Bruce chalked it up to his own innate sense of privacy, deciding to no longer put off lacing the rooms with a lead based paint as he shifted Dick off his lap and onto the couch, allowing himself to stand in time for Clark Kent to burst through the door. Bruce immediately knew something was very wrong with this picture. The Man of Steel looked nearly in shock, anger obviously working its way under impervious skin.  


“Clark, forgive me, seems I lost track of the time while.. out. Though” He glanced back down at his wrist watch “I don’t believe we were expecting you for at least another hour.” _And definitely not expecting whatever this is._  


“ _Save it,_ Bruce. You have some explaining to do.”  


The man quirked a brow at that statement and felt his own anger rising at the accusation. It was then that both Alfred stepped into the room and Dick peeked his head up from behind the couch.  


“My apologies sir, I tried to have him wait for you in the drawing room but I’m afraid I’m not much of a match for our guest.”  


“It’s perfectly alright Alfred. Dick, stay with him. It seems I need to have a talk with Mr. Kent here.”  


Clark looked to hesitate for a moment, watching as Alfred went to the startled boy’s side. Bruce knew how excited Dick had previously been for the visit and hated what seemed to be another disappointment for the boy.  


“May I recommend taking this to your office, Master Bruce?”  


“Of course. Thank you Alfred.” He wanted to put a reassuring hand on Dick’s shoulder but Bruce just narrowed his eyes at Clark, pushing past and out into the hallway. As expected, Clark followed suit, stalking after the man as Bruce navigated the quickest route to his office. He used the walk to finish gaining his baring and go through all the facts, what Superman could possibly know and what could cause him to react this way. It wasn’t that difficult to figure out where this was going.  


Upon entering his home office the first thing Bruce spotted was the selection of small foods and what smelled of fresh brewed coffee sitting on one of the usual small side tables. He gravitated towards it, pouring himself a cup and taking a large gulp in the moment Clark’s eyes lingered about the space.  


Superman hadn’t gotten the blow out confrontation he’d expected, nearly having gone off in front of Dick in a way he never would in front of a child and now, faced with a Batman dressed more causally than Bruce knew Clark to have ever seen him in, he was wavering in his own righteousness.  


“This place is nearly the size of my entire apartment.”  


“You didn’t come here to discuss square footage.” His tone, not exactly casual, wasn’t hostile either. Bruce was suddenly aware of how tired he sounded and took another sip.  


“No, no I didn’t.” Clark was gaining traction again. “I came here to talk about the 23 men and women who’ve been hospitalized in the past 24 hours, Bruce. About the others currently too afraid of shadows and Batman’s wrath to even step out at night!” A step was taking closer and Bruce pulled himself to his full height.  


“Clark, I need you to stop and think for once. You don’t understand the situation.”  


Then _please_ enlighten me. There’s a blood soaked trail of violence leading straight to you! Something that goes beyond what we stand for. Those still walking around are terrified that they may be next! Tell me there’s a logical explanation for all this.”  


Bruce thought he’d been prepared for this conversation but faced with the facts like that, he couldn’t stop picturing that moment he’d realized what happened, the image of blood seeping into the bright colors of Robin’s uniform. The pain Dick was in and the anger he felt at not being able to stop it, of having him put in that situation to begin with. He could only think of one thing that made sense.  


“ _They hurt him,_ Clark. I couldn’t leave things as they were. I couldn’t risk-” He needed to collect himself. _I can’t let emotion rule me. Not now._ Bruce focused briefly on his breathing, tried to distance himself before speaking again. “I know what I’m doing and I don’t need you busting in here every time you find a sense of misplaced sympathy for the men I deal with.”  


Superman took another step forward, no doubt building steam for whatever argument he was about to put forward but was stopped with a look. Bruce raising his hand as he continued.  
“Every one of them that finds themselves in a hospital for choosing the wrong path in life for whatever reasons, the path that lead to me, is in return met with a chance to change. Paid for classes and a starting position in one of the many criminal rehabilitation centers funded by the Wayne Foundation.”  


“That’s not all that this is about, Bruce. Not anymore. And not with Robin involved.”  


\--  


“But I want to know what they’re talking about! Alfred..it’s me isn’t it. They’re talking about me, about pulling me out of the field because of what happened. Please you can’t let them do it! I-I won’t allow it. I _earned_ the right to be out there.”  


The butler gave an uncharacteristic sigh, smoothing out his apron and sitting down on the other end of the couch from Dick.  


“As reluctant as you know I am to admit it, Master Richard, I believe you’re right. What happened out there was absolutely awful and there’s nothing I wouldn’t give for this to not be true, but you’re place is out there at his side.” The boy eyed him warily, but couldn’t help the swell of pride at hearing as much and from Alfred no less. “Though I don’t believe that’s entirely what they’re discussing.” He paused, brief, barely a heartbeat. “No, if Mr. Kent came in here to discuss that again I do believe Master Bruce would have thrown him out by now.”  


The ‘again’ wasn’t lost on Dick, but he knew now might not be the best time to pull on that string. _Besides.._ “So..does that mean you’ll let me go and check it out..?”  


Alfred stood back up. “Eavesdropping? Heavens sir no, I’m afraid not. I could, however use an extra hand in the kitchen and well, if we happen to pass by Master Bruce’s office on the way there, well that’d be purely coincidental, now wouldn’t it.”  


\--  


Bruce’s head was pounding, though he suspected _hoped_ that to be from the lack of sleep. Clark had seemingly calmed on the main subject of his visit, and had even accepted his own mug of coffee Bruce had thrust towards him. It was a good sign.  


The attention kept being pulled to the large family portrait hanging above the fireplace. It was one of the last pictures made before his parents’ death, something Alfred had finally been able to pull back out from storage. Bruce could feel almost feel the weight of his parents gaze, measuring the man he’d become in the name of their death. But that wasn’t what pulled on him. Instead the gentle innocence of his childhood likeness seemed to linger over him, accusing in something it didn’t quite understand. He looked a lot like Dick then, at least there he had.  


“Listen,” It was his friend speaking. _Maybe I should listen._ “I know how this is going to sound, but after the things we’ve been through together and with the good man that I _know_ you are, you deserve the truth. And that’s just it, Bruce I trust you in ways I don’t with anyone else. There is no man I know more capable. But when you’re with Robin, _with Richard,_ there’s this feeling, this devotion that I’ve never seen before. What I’m trying to say is- that when it comes to him, Bruce I’m not sure there are lengths you won’t go, _lines you won’t cross_ for him. The way you are with each other...I’m not saying it’s _bad._ At least I don’t think I am, but I will say that it... _worries_ me at times. And things like 23 men and women in the hospital can’t, _shouldn’t_ just be shrugged off.”  


Clark looked to Bruce expectantly, in a way that almost made Bruce think he expected a thank you of all things. _“Do you have children, Clark?”_ He spoke between clenched teeth and the man before him had the audacity to looked surprised at his reaction.  


“What? No-you know I don-”  


“ _Exactly._ I think you should leave.”  


“Bruc-“  


“Go. Before I have to make you.”  


Clark narrowed his eyes at him, but didn’t protest further. “Just think about what I said here, Bruce.”  


And then he was gone. Bruce stood a moment, trying to see through his own anger.  


Bruce poured himself anther drink, this time with something stronger than the coffee. Drank half, then refilled the crystal glass, bringing it over to his father’s desk. His desk now, had been for years. Grabbing the laptop and bypassing his safeguards, Bruce watched over the live feed from the Manor, flicking through the rooms was almost soothing.  


Tomorrow they’d repaint maybe work on more defenses around the grounds. But for now his focus found the camera monitoring the kitchen. Dick was perched on the countertop, feet swinging and right arm waving with exuberance in whatever story he was no doubt sharing as Alfred chopped various different greens. He could have flipped on the audio if he wanted, but Bruce’s head still hurt and he could already tell what tail Dick was regaling from what he read from the boy’s lips. _Central City again, he’s grown a certain fondness for that day._  


The man nearly smiled before closing the laptop again, standing up and leaving his drink with it. Dick should have homework to work on by now and it wouldn’t do for the boy to put it off. Nor the files from the Wayne board meeting he’d missed. Bruce decided they’d work in the left study until Alfred finished with dinner. He could nap while Dick ate and be up again in time for patrol. He didn't have time to entertain Clark’s fallacies today.


	36. Chapter 36

When Dick woke up, his phone’s browser search had pinged with new articles containing ‘Bruce Wayne’ and ‘Richard Grayson’. The foremost titled ‘Richard Wayne, the Surprising New Heir to Our City’ he skipped over that one for now, a few links down the Daily Planet’s logo could be seen and Dick knew that was the one he had been waiting for. His finger hesitated over the link.  


Still buried in bed, Bruce’s bed, he looked over at his still asleep mentor, remembering yesterday’s events involving the journalist. He wondered if what Clark wrote would reflect whatever argument they had. Wondered if Bruce wouldn’t approve of him staying in bed and reading things off his phone instead of getting up. _Not that it's likely that I’ll be able to actually go to class today._ When the large body stirred, Dick quickly dropped the phone into the blankets, there were extra to help fight off the cold of Gotham’s winter months, and when it was obvious Bruce wasn’t about to wake up, Dick almost felt silly for breathing a sigh of relief. He grabbed the phone up again, shifting to set it on a nearby end table before slinking through the mess of blankets back to Bruce.  


He settled when his feet found the man’s legs and Bruce was facing him now, dark short hair ruffled against the pillows. Dick couldn’t remember seeing Bruce so deep in sleep; face at rest there was hardly a hint of the normal scowl that would adorn his features. Lashes dark, his face looked almost peaceful.  


It was a wonder he was able to hide so well such established, defining features and no wonder at all why Bruce Wayne was such a popular public figure. Dick felt both captivated and envious. But right here, these moments like this, weren’t moments for the public or the cameras. Weren’t expressions shared with criminals, villains or desperate cops. These were for them.  


It made him think of the way Rez talked sometimes about the girls in his classes. _Never Delphine,_ but sometimes for a week or so, he’d go on about the way someone looks and how it made him feel. It never lasted but still, Dick never really felt any of those things for any of the girls in his own classes, or even the ones Ryan would point out. He didn’t want to be close to them, that would just mean more people he’d have to lie to and well, Dick hardly had enough time for the few friends he already had. The only person he ever wanted to be this close to was Bruce. Bruce, who he could be his entire self around…he was safe and powerful and he understood what they went through and how it could affect him. _Why would I ever wanna screw everything up by trying to add girls to the mix?_  


\---  


_There aren’t many positive articles when it comes to business conglomerate Bruce Wayne’s personal life. He’s been everything from a ‘How not to act’ to consistently ‘Most eligible bachelor of the year’. But this year, this time, we see something different from someone we thought so predictable. Something, dare I say, real.  
_

_The media world felt shockwaves when news of the notorious playboy’s adoption of a young boy hit. Ripples claiming everything from a media grab to last efforts in covering up a paternity scandal. But this article isn’t about any of those things. So if you came here to hear more farfetched conspiracies on ‘Wayne’s real Master Plan’, turn back now. This isn’t that kind of story, nor should it ever be made to be. This is about a man who, through whatever circumstances, found himself with a new role in life as a father, a caretaker. Someone who saw a story wrapped in tragedy, who knew what the loss of something so vital could do to a young person, and stepped up. Reached out in a way-  
_

_“Jeezes, Clark._ Did you write an article or a love letter here? Who knew you had such a soft spot for Bruce Wayne.” It was Baker who was speaking, and who Clark had decided to adamantly ignore. That is until Jimmy joined in.  


“What, Clark? He’s always had a weird thing for Wayne. See, my guess is that Wayne uses the Kent farm to peddle illegal money in the country while Clark and him are lovers on the sly.”  


“Aaand that is why you, Jimmy, are _not_ a journalist.” He felt a small flash of relief as Lois walked in, stopping to give him a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down. “Besides, if Clark were sneaking off at night, I think I’d know about it by now.” Jimmy chuckled as their newest addition pulled a face. And Clark couldn’t help but think about all the aspects about him that Lois actually didn’t know about, though it was nothing like Jimmy’s fables. Still he figured it best to speak up at this point.  


“He gets a lot of bad press; guess I felt sorry for him. Anyways, you guys are probably right. I don’t think I still feel the same way about Bruce Wayne these days.”  


\---  


“Master Bruce, it is a pleasant surprise to see you up for breakfast. Anything special on your mind this morning?”  


“Just eggs and coffee will be fine, thanks.”  


“Very good, sir.” Alfred gave his customary small dip of the head and retreated back to the kitchen. Bruce cleared his throat, grabbing the boy sitting across from him ’s attention and motioned to where the butler had left two of the white pills and water for Dick to take.  


“You may not be feeling it too much now since I gave you an extra muscle relaxer last night, but Dick it won’t do to skip a dose.”  


“Of course, I know…it’s just..what even are these? Alfred would only say necessary painkillers and well, I hadn’t gotten the chance to ask you until now.” Bruce didn't respond, just continued to stare at his ward until he scooped the mediation up and swallowed them down with the water.  


“Alfred was right, it’s a painkiller but something tweaked to become less addictive and more effective. Our science divisions are working on a more cost effective way to mass produce before it’s shared with the public.”  


“Oh.”  


Bruce hummed and Alfred returned, setting a tall mug of coffee down in front of the man and a glass of orange juice for Dick. As quick as he had entered, the butler was gone again, giving a brief “The food will be ready momentary” before disappearing. It was pasted 10 o’clock and Dick couldn’t remember the last time Alfred had made breakfast this late, him usually being very strict on eating times. But it was also unusual for Bruce to show for a breakfast around this time. Dick had been adamant that if he were to eat, Bruce come too.  


“So, what is it?”  


The boy fidgeted. “What’s what?”  


“ _Dick.._ ”  


He puffed out a breath of air then shifted, pulling his legs up to sit on top of them. It made him feel a bit taller, closer to Bruce’s own height. “I want to go back to school.”  


His mentor’s face furrowed for a moment before sliding back into a neutral expression. “You mean today.”  


“Yes.”  


“No.”  


“Please Bruce, it’s not a big deal, _really._ The whatevers you give me don’t affect me too much that I wouldn’t be able to keep up and I’ll be careful! Tell everyone I sprained my shoulder practicing gymnastics if I have to. I know enough to make a convincing cover story. _Please._ I’m going crazy just resting all day and night; you gotta let me do _something._ ”  


“I don’t _have to_ do anything, Dick. And I just..I want you to be _safe._ You need time to heal.”  


At some point Alfred must have come in and laid out their meals. “I will be safe. Come on, Luxingbird still has its own small army to discourage the journalists and like I said, I’ll be careful. It makes more sense for me to be there, where at least I can focus on something other than my shoulder all day.”  


It was quite between them for a long moment. Dick was about to give up in expecting a response and turn defeatedly to his breakfast before it went cold, when Bruce looked back up.  


“We can try a half day, _nothing more._ And I expect you to check in between classes, if not I’ll be there to sign you out personally and there won’t be any more talk of this for the rest of the week. Understood?”  


Dick could feel his face light up as he nodded. “Yes, thank you thank you! I mean, it’s great here and all, but I really don’t want to fall behind again an-“  


“It’s alright, Dick, you don’t have to explain yourself. It’s good that you have a strong drive for education. I’ll drive you in at noon before I stop in at the office.”  


The boy smiled as he tucked into his breakfast. The eggs were great and he was just glad to try and get things back to a form of normal again.


	37. Chapter 37

The car sat idly in front of the imposing Luxingbird campus, Dick was about to reach for his school bag when a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea, Dick. We can both take the day off; go over some old case files I have plenty down in the cave.”

The boy looked over at him, hand still lingering on his arm, near the wrist. “Yea, but you’ve got to met Luscious, probably go over more points on the Devall stuff. No time to babysit me all day. I’ll be fine B.” He was about to put a hand over Bruce’s when the man pulled away. “Besides, I can’t just come right to the doors then back down now.”

Bruce wasn’t looking at Dick when he spoke and his voice sounded detached and distant. “Since when have you started caring about what your classmates think?”

“It’s-it’s not like _that._ ” The boy bit down on his cheek before unbuckling and twisting. Instead of going for the door, he stretched out and planted a soft kiss on Bruce’s cheek. When the man tensed minutely, shifted his head back towards Dick, he kissed his cheek again, quicker this time before sitting back down. “Now come _on,_ you’ve gotta sign me in or they won’t believe I didn’t just skip.”

\--

A bell rang and Ryan realized he’d spent the whole last half of his class on his ‘bathroom break’. Not like it mattered, he was ahead in European History anyways and he’d brought his bag with him. Was still looking through the cut out section from the Gotham Gazette’s help wanted listings. Sometimes, if you knew what to look for, even he could find something. He didn’t want to admit that the prospect of going back to the Florist scared him a little bit. _Besides, the Bat shut down their underground stuff, who’s to say there’s anything left to go back to?_

He shoved the clipping back into his back pack and shuffled to his feet and out of the large restroom. Rez was still in the main building, in just another minute the second bell would go off and the halls would be flooded again with students. If he hurried, he could get outside before really having to deal with anyone, no questions of where he’d been or when he’d give up and drop out already.

Rounding a corner, Rez stopped in his tracks. _He knew that voice._ A grin slipped onto his face and Ryan was about to run up to his friend when he noticed the broad figure standing over Dick. Running a hand through dark locks and smoothing them down. He couldn’t see Dick’s face, but he could see Wayne’s. The man was speaking, too quietly for Ryan to make out. Something about the way Wayne looked at Dick, looked at his friend, gave Rez the creeps and made him think of the bruises he’d seen. The stories he _just knew_ were lies.

It wasn’t proof, and now Wayne was leaving. Dick’s gaze following him all the way out, he didn’t even notice Rez walking up behind him. “Look who actually made it in, better late than never I suppose.”

“Psh, like you’re one to talk.” Dick turned to him with a grin and Ryan had forgotten how bright his smile was, how infectious. It made the hovering presence of Bruce Wayne seem all the more foul in comparison. But it was almost hard to think about with him smiling like that. The second bell rang and students started filling the corridor. “Come on, you promised to tell me what you thought of the mysterious Boy Wonder! I’ve never seen him before.”

“Lucky you, I mean, yea it was cool but he was shorter than I imagined. Really, I thought he was just some story to make punk kids like me feel better. Let’s talk over food though, I’m starved.”

\--

There wasn’t a Rolls Royce parked in the front of the school entrance, the one that somehow always managed the nearest spot once it was no longer a secret just where Dick would be going home to. Instead it was a deep red, sleek and powerful looking convertible, top down of course revealing just how well the interior matched in expenses. The car was a beauty, even by the least knowledgeable of standards, but evidentially paled in comparison to the man leaning against it.

Dick halfway concealed the grin that worked its way on his face as he readjusted the strap of his bag. It still felt odd on the opposite shoulder, but he ignored that, focusing on the little nod and lopsided smile Bruce flashed at him before turning back to the redhead chatting him up.

He forgot Rez had met up with him until the boy scoffed, Dick glancing up in time to see the scrunched up look on his friend’s face. Grumbling just audibly. “ _Well, whaddya know,_ Bruce Wayne making a scene? Who would’ve thought.”

Dick ignored him, stepping forward, Rez followed suit as predicted. Some students were actually snapping photos from their phones as the billionaire slipped his hands in his pockets, still leaning against the hood. He wasn’t in the full suit he’d dropped Dick off in, hadn’t changed but discarded the jacket and vest leaving a slightly buttoned down dress shirt. His coat draped over the passenger door, Dick wondered how he wasn’t cold. But that’s when he recognized who Bruce was speaking with, and _well of course Delphine would be the one to walk straight up to Bruce Wayne and strike a conversation._ But Bruce just cut her off midsentence once the two boys had walked up.

“Dick! There you are. I was just talking with your lovely friend here, Danielle.”

 _“Delphine.”_ Her voice caught as she was quick to correct him.

Bruce didn’t skip a beat responding with a semi-convincing “ _Gesundheit, young lady._ And Ryan, good to see you are well. Unfortunately we must be going. You know what they say, time is money.” Bruce finished that with a wink as he pushed off the hood and twisted towards the driver’s side, the door gliding up and forward to make way for the billionaire.

Before Dick could follow suit Ryan spoke up.“And if Dick wants to stay a little longer?” The teen clapped a hand down on the boy’s shoulder; it was all Dick could do not to shout at the shooting pain that followed. He’d felt the painkillers wear off a good twenty minutes ago, and the new wave of throbbing pain didn’t help to forget that.

 _Deep breaths, close your eyes, you’re fine Grayson. Now smile._ It came out forced and he could see Bruce’s expression darken, knew it was a matter of moments before this could escalate. “Sorry Rez, but I do have to get back.” He pushed forward and out of Ryan’s reach. At least he can’t see my face. _Deep breaths._ “I’ll catch up with you guys later, promise.”

He gave a meek wave and they were off. It felt like a weight off his shoulder when Dick could let the aloof expression fall from his face.

\--

“He- he got my name wrong.”

“Yea, well his stupid car looks like a bug.” Ryan kicked a rock into the curb, shoving his hands into his pockets while watching the car ride off. “Come on, Del, Wayne’s not all that.”

Delphine just scoffed and turned back towards the school. “Not all that? That man practically holds my future in _the palm of his hands._ We need to fix this; _he needs to know my name._ ” She turned back to Rez in a flurry of movement. “ _How_ does he know _yours?!_ ”

“ _Jesus_ , just drop it and let’s go. I’m going to your place tonight, _Josephs_ home.”

“Whatever. Just know we’re babysitting. And I’m not dropping this Wayne thing. _This is my in,_ Rez.”

Ryan just gave a gruff ‘Fine by me’ ignoring the latter half of her statement as they headed off towards the nearest bus stop.

\--

They’d only been driving for maybe a total of five minutes before Bruce pulled over in a near empty parking lot.

“Let me see your shoulder.”

“Really, it’s fine. No bleeding, just a little stiff.” The boy gave a half shrug, which was met by a low almost growl by Bruce, a sound more fitting in the dark behind a scowling cowl than the cloudy daylight of Gotham’s waking hours. If it was any other time, any other place, Dick realized he would have given in, stripped down what was needed. But it wasn’t and there was no telling who could be watching on the streets of the city. And in a moment, Bruce would realize it too.

The man sighed, reaching into the glove box after a quick finger scan and pulling a small bag out. “I knew going to school so soon would be a bad idea.” Pulls one out

“It wasn’t. Rez just..he gets weird around you I guess. He’s just not used to the idea of it yet.”

“The idea?” Bruce held out his hand nonchalantly, allowing Dick to scoop up the painkillers there and plop them in his mouth. He handed over a waterbottle as well and the boy thanked him quietly. Not really wanting to admit how much his shoulder hurt.

He spoke again after swallowing. “I think it has to do with the whole scholarship thing. He doesn’t get along much with the other students.” Dick considered taking off his seatbelt as he peered over at the man. “You know, you didn’t have to be rude.” Dick wished he sounded more upset, but his heart wasn’t in it. Bruce just gave him an almost grin, putting the bag back and reaching over to place a quick kiss on the top of messy hair.

“I wasn’t. We really _do_ have places to be, and this car doesn’t seat more than two.” The engine roared back to life and Dick almost wanted to ask if this vehicle was new. He hadn’t seen it before. _Or anything like it for that matter. It must be new._

“Places? Like _where?_ You won’t let me do anything yet.”

They pulled back out into the busy streets of Gotham, Bruce speeding through the traffic with ease. “I thought on what you said, about needing a preoccupation. I gave Alfred some time off, thought we could go see a movie. Jurassic World sound good?”

“Hah, you mean go and watch a trailer? You must be more behind on the times then I thought, B. Even I know it doesn’t come out till summer.”

Bruce just gave him another lopsided grin “I know a place. First, let’s swing by the manor and change. No one likes to sit through a movie in uniform.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know exactly what Bruce was driving, it's here: http://futurecarpict.com/2017-pagani-huayra-red-hd-background-wallpaper/ :)  
> Also, in this story/universe/whatever Jurassic World hasn't quite come out yet. (guess who recently rewatched Jurassic World and spent half of it imagining these two watching it instead?)  
> Hope you enjoyed, at first this felt like it was getting lengthy but once I decided to cut it off here it felt a little short. :b


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this isn't where i wanted to end the chapter, but I just couldn't see a way of making it fit with how I originally imagined. The next part I'll hopefully be able to get out pretty quick since I already know what I want in it and have the basic idea of how i'm going to write it. (What, this story suddenly becoming longer than I expect? Talk about story of this story.)   
> Anyway, here's this part, expect another that's still going to be around these events and whatnot. I hope you enjoy!

Bruce wouldn’t let a valet go _near_ his new baby. It may have not been the standard intimidating shade of black or grey, but it was Bruce Wayne who had made sure they had reserved parking available and had had that same twinge in his eyes that even Batman got when around a new fast toy.

Dick just grinned. The car was sweet and he had looked up the make and model, _it wasn’t even near available yet._ He knew the Wayne’s had a...considerable wealth, but it was rarely used when either not necessary or not for the Bat’s needs. At least it was never used in a way that felt quite so indulgent.

There were a few flashes as what seemed to be more conveniently placed Gothamites than stalking paparazzi snapped pictures, separated by a shrubbery clad metal fence. Dick hoped him climbing out of a car whose windows opened up instead of out didn’t look as absurd as it felt. But he smiled and waved at a middle aged woman nonetheless. Her face lighting up, she clutched her phone to her chest and gave a small wave back. Bruce chuckled and placed a guiding hand on the boy’s good shoulder, ushering them in.

It was one of those grand, Gotham stylized buildings that Dick had seen a thousand times. In fact, he remembered the outside layout and could still pick out the ledge he preferred to jump from when on patrol. Somehow, the thought of what was _inside_ the structure had never occurred to him, and he had definitely not imaged something like this. All large arches and grandeur, ceilings painted and gold trim. Dick wished he’d worn something a little nicer than the familiar sweater and jeans, but Bruce had dressed down to match and no one questioned their attire as they were lead through the common lounge towards the back.

“Of course, Mister Wayne, you have your pick of our private luxury suites. The entire back half has been cleared and made available as per your request and our other guests have been informed that their viewings may be postponed if you should require as much. We’re always happy to accommodate whatever your needs be.”

“Thank you, but it won’t be necessary.” They started up a large white marble staircase. “As long as these floors remain private there’s no need to disrupt the regular theaters or customers.”

“Of course, sir.”

\--

It was pastel pink _and bright,_ a green sticker marking the spine of the binder. It was also the only thing Rez couldn’t remember ever seeing before and its place atop the rickety desk, away from all of Delphine’s school binders only further pushed his curiosity.

The sounds of the twins’ running wild in the next room was being replaced with the hollow tones of some PBS cartoon special. Ryan figured it didn’t count as snooping if Del saw him and quickly scooped up the only out of place object in the room. Plopping himself on the bed before flipping the cover open, the teen was taken back when a black and white cut out of Dick’s face was front and center. Then headlines, articles, all focusing on Bruce Wayne and his new ward, Rez flipped through the pages of newspaper cutouts, a few articles he remembered reading himself, but a lot that he hadn’t. His thoughts on _how in the hell did she find time for this,_ were interrupted by the door and Del’s somehow audible scowl. He made an effort to get the first word in.

“What is _all this_ supposed to be?” Delphine just rolled her eyes and grabbed the binder out of Ryan’s hands. He didn’t challenge the movement, but tried to give her a look that said ‘I’m not dropping the question’.

“It’s research, okay? I know it probably looks bad out of context but at first I couldn’t believe it. I mean Dick’s cute and all, definitely the kind of kid people notice, but _Bruce Wayne?_ Out of the blue, whatever gods out there made _this_ boy, in our crummy little scholarship haven club no less, the Wayne fortune’s only heir? It’s fate, Rez, plain and simple. And I’m not about to let fate pass me by. _This-_ ” she waved the binder in her hand “is to better understand.”

Rez stared for a moment. “I’m..i’m not even going to try and get into this with you right now. But uh, hey, let me ask you this. Does anything about their relationship seem...weird to you?’

“You mean, besides Dick being the luckiest kid in existence?”

_“I wouldn’t say that.”_ Rez mumbled half under his breath and if Delphine heard him, she chooses not to acknowledge it. Hardly pausing before continuing on once she situated herself, lounging stomach down and heels kicked up, on the bed.

“When’s his birthday? We’re the only people he really talks to right? I mean, besides weird stuffy socialites? Yea, he’ll definitely invite us over, I can get more face time, there’s no _way_ Bruce Wayne could ignore me then! This is perfect! Rez, when’s his birthday?”

“Fuck off, I’m not telling you. Really, this is how you’re going to treat people now? Dick’s one of _us,_ Del.”

“You don’t know when it is, do you?” Her voice was flat and neutral. Rez knew he could have easily been imagining the accusation he found in it, but couldn’t help the way he puffed up at that.

“ _Of course_ I know when his birthday is!”

“Uh _huh._ Whatever you say, Rezler. And technically, he’s not one of us. Least not since he was plucked up to Wayne status. Try not to forget that.”

\--

They had settled in the second theater. With high ceilings and a black and gold theme, Dick didn’t have to guess much why Bruce preferred this one and had to admit, the offhanded similarities almost felt comforting. Instead of standard theater seats, or even anything bordering mass produced, there were plush leather sofas, a few lounge chairs and mahogany side tables. The layout repeated only once in separately leveled rows.

“When you said you knew a place, I didn’t think you meant that you knew a _palace._ Seriously, B, where have you been hiding _this_?”

His mentor didn’t outwardly respond besides making himself comfortable on one of the couches, arms draped over the top and feet crossed he leaned back. Dick didn’t have to be asked to run over and join him, using his good arm to vault over the back, landing with a plop and a grin next to Bruce.

“So, when’s this show start? We early or something?”

Bruce shrugged and looked towards the screen, still spread out like that, Dick wanted to scoot closer but felt Bruce wouldn’t quite approve, not in public like this. “Well, it’s starts whenever we want it to.” He dug a small remote out of his pocket, same as ones Dick had seen several of the workers here carrying.

“I remember watching these movies when I was younger. Alfred had insisted, he went to university with one of the assistant producers.” Bruce gave a small smile, one Dick could almost imagine on a younger Bruce’s face, sitting and watching these movies for the first time. Dick hardly remembered the first one, having only watched it once years before, snug between his parents on the small sofa they owned. _A different life, for both of us._

There was a soft click and the wall before them lit up with color as trailers began to play out. “Have you seen all the prequels?”

Dick shifted slightly as the lights dimmed to near nonexistence. “Just the first one, I watched it with my parents…and well, my dad was convinced the rest wouldn’t live up. We never got around to testing it, too busy I suppose.”

“Well, your father was a wise man, Dick.” He could see Bruce facing him, face and posture just illuminated by the flashing screen. “But if you’d like, I can have Alfred round them up, we can watch them as well sometime.”

“I- “ He hadn’t ever given it much thought before, even with the announcement of the new movie. It was never something apart of his new life, belonged to the old Dick Grayson, the one who could fly. _But now, as Robin,_ I do _fly. On a different sort of stage, in a different sort of way._ And the idea of separating aspects of his life just didn’t make sense. “-I think I would like that.”

Bruce hummed happily and Dick would have sworn to the way his body seemed to shift closer, more towards his own, even if it seemed a subconscious act. The movie must have began though because his attention was back towards the screen instead of his young ward, Dick’s own following suit as the sounds of prehistoric life filled the room.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I said it wouldn't be so long. C:  
> A bit shorter, but ya know, chapter splitting yadda yadda.  
> Glad you're all still reading this monster. I knew I had a lot to write about these two but I never imagined it to be quite so much. Guess I'm just not so good at keeping things short. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

By the time the film was nearing the end, Dick had somehow shuffled up onto his lap, curled snug into the man’s chest as they leaned towards the armrest. One of Bruce’s hands wrapped securely around the youth’s waist while the other had settled for the fabric of Dick’s sweater sleeve. He shouldn’t still let the boy sit like this, but they had the entire sections of the building to themselves and the whole point of tonight was to give the kid time to rest. To relax.

Dick jumped in his grip as one of the raptors was slammed through a window, officially bringing Bruce’s attention back to him and from the fairly predictable fight playing out onscreen. He couldn’t see the boy’s face but could tell how absorbed in the film he was. Bruce could feel a smile form his lips with the swell of affection and he pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s head. His own face tilting to rest against the smooth hair as his grip tightened.

 _“The way you are with each other”_ Clark’s words suddenly rang through the man’s head. _“There’s this feeling…I’m not saying it’s bad, at least I don’t think I am.”_ The implied _not yet_ of Clark's statement lingering as well and Bruce felt something icy inside him.

Lifting his head back without quite realizing it, _the way Superman had looked at me,_ the same way Alfred sometimes looked at him as well. Like the morning he’d walked in, finding Bruce folded over the injured boy in his bed, Dick’s head buried in the nape of his neck and feet intertwined. He hadn’t said anything, just given that same look as Bruce had gently pulled away. Dressing and leaving without a word.

Maybe it was that look that pushed Superman’s words to the forefront of Bruce’s thoughts. The movies antagonistic hybrid was swallowed and Dick gave a small gasp. Bruce realized the movie was about over, that Dick would realize how close they were and move away as the lights came back on. More importantly, Bruce realized a part of him didn’t want that. Wasn’t ready to give up this peace, and face those looks, to have to pay mind to Clark’s voice in his ear.

Dick seemed to shift closer and he tried to bring his focus back on the film. The heartfelt reunions and promises of further blossoming relationships, all while making it clear there would be plenty more to come in a sequel.

Bruce didn’t frown as Dick twisted in his arms, turning to face him and putting space between the two. Didn't object. Bruce’s arms slide back to his owns sides and suddenly Dick was sitting cross-legged next to him. An excited grin adorning his features, cheeks flushed.

“ _Soo.._ can we build one?” He was nearly bouncing in his seat as he spoke.

“Did we just watch the same movie?”

“I know, I know. Not _really_ but theoretically, I mean. We could build one, couldn’t we. _Dinosaurs._ ”

Bruce thought a moment before giving his response. “I’ve seen stranger things.” The theater room lit up again as the credits rolled on. Dick’s sweater was blue, a good color on him already.

“How much you willing to bet Lex Luthor has at least thought of trying it.” Dick wiggled his eyebrows, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth. Bruce stretched out his legs, nearly missed the way his ward’s gaze followed the movement.

“Looking at some of Lexcorp’s experiments we’ve shut down, I’d say he’s more than thought of it.” That earned a snicker from Dick as Bruce got to his feet, pressing the button to signal that they were finished. He flashed a smile at his ward as Dick seemed to be mulling over the prospect of Lexcorp opening a dinosaur theme park.

After another moment, the boy just shrugged. “Stranger things indeed.”

\---

It was late, and if the sky was anything to go by, it was about to rain. _It’s always about to rain._ Rez scooped up his backpack, folding his school jacket over his arm.

“You sure you don’t want to just stay? I know how things can get over there…and just..we gotta stick together with this stuff.” Ryan took another glance out the window, half rechecking the weather, half avoiding Del's gaze.

“Thanks, but yea I should be going, and you got a full house. Tell the munchkins I said bye, don't let them think I just left.” There was a moment where Rez almost thought Delphine was going to hug him, instead she took a step back and rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. Stay dry out there.”

“Yeah yeah, hey, that binder of.. _you know.” God he could feel how awkward he must look._ “Can I borrow it?” Delphine’s expression was near comical, and if it weren’t for her bright hair being tied back it would have been, but she was just about smiling too. “Oh don’t even start, I just wanna see something. So can I or no?”

Now she did laugh. “Yeah, go ahead.” She handed over the pink binding from off her desk. “But man, Rez, do you have heart eyes for this kid.”

“Oh shut it, it’s _not_ like that.” He swung his backpack around and slid the binder in. Heading out without much more than a wave. He ignored the way Delphine seemed to snicker behind him as she let him out.

\---

Rain pelted down as Batman made his rounds, sweeping through the streets and rooftops as a shadow. Gotham was quiet, and for once not the usual calm before the storm kind of quiet. Instead, it was a city at sleep. He knew how many criminals now lay either in a hospital or as close to a hospital as they were willing to get, but he’d lost tract of the broken bones and dislocations. If Gotham was lucky, the underworld wouldn’t forget, not for some time.

There was a quick buzz in his ear before Alfred’s voice filled the silence. “Sir, Mas-uh _Robin_ wished me to inform you that he is retiring now.”

He glanced up, gauging the moon.“It’s late, Alfred. He should have been in bed by now.”

“He wished to wait for your return, though I advised against it.”

Bruce sighed, picturing Dick cross armed and refusing to go to bed, only conceding when the butler agreed to send word to him. _He’s been getting more confident, more demanding too._ “Good advice, I won’t be in for a while. Tell him he needs to rest if Robin wants to be let out again.”

“Very well, sir.”

He wanted to head back, to tuck the boy in and stay with him through the night. Reassure that everything was fine and that he would heal soon enough. It was for that very reason, that very want that he wouldn’t. That he couldn't. He needed to clear his head. He needed a fight. The police scanner went off, a burglary, possible hostage situation with two night guards. Female dressed in black spotted at the scene. Batman didn’t need anything else, he knew this game. And soon was leaping from the ledge, a blackness blotting out hazy stars in the night.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thanks to everyone who comments and likes this monster. I'm not sure if I would of been able to make it thus far without the encouragement and motivation. Y'all are lovely.  
> This turned out nothing like I had planned, but I think it's for the best. A bit short, but it works better this way, trust me. And don't worry, there will be more Bruce in the next chapter!

Dick stared up at walls; he could smell the new paint even though neither Alfred nor Bruce had ever brought it up. _They probably just forgot_. 

He knew it would be laced with lead, the composite mixture he’d seen Batman going over in the cave early mornings. Enough to keep any super-gaze at bay while still retaining as many eco-friendly qualities as possible; he knew it was safe, just another form of protection around them. _But now,_ sitting inside this spacious room inside the sprawling manor, it almost felt suffocating without Bruce there. Another barrier between them. As soon as Dick thought it, he knew it was ridiculous. _Just another coat of paint, not a wall or barrier. Just paint that Bruce put up to protect the family, to protect us._

He had wanted to stay up, to wait for Bruce to get back home even if it was a longshot. Alfred had frowned when the boy made himself comfortable in one of the sitting rooms near the cave’s entrance. But it was hardly an argument before the butler sighed and brought some tea. It was comforting going down, but seemed to only heighten the warm fuzzy feeling Dick had buzzing through his body. He wanted to stay up, wanted to see Bruce again, even if maybe he was just being stubborn. Alfred again suggested he make his way to bed once the boy began nodding off. They made a deal so at the very least Dick’s efforts wouldn’t be in vain. Hopefully, Bruce would understand and Dick fell asleep to the image of waking up warm and safe with the familiar pattern of his mentor’s heartbeat tethering him to the morning.

But Bruce didn’t come home that night, wasn’t there in the morning. Or the next three after that, hardly making an appearance before darting off again, consumed with whatever case he was working. Dick wanted to help, he was still Robin after all, _they were still partners._ But Batman wouldn’t allow it. Wouldn’t explain why, but Dick had the sinking feeling that he knew. He’d messed up, got hurt and jeopardized the mission. He failed and was proving nothing more than a liability.

If the files Dick had accessed _(indirectly and discretely through the small computer gadget he’d tinkered with for a suit upgrade)_ were anything to go on, Batman couldn’t trust Robin with handling such a new high stakes player, codenamed: Catwoman. Still he went over all the files Batman had logged, no fatalities though she was extremely skilled and hard to keep track of, disappearing as quick as she appeared. The furthest Batman had been able to follow her was across Gotham and through Midtown before a false alarm going off had distracted him just enough to lose her again. Dick shuffled through the printed off copies he brought with him to school. They had two separate face to face confrontations, but Bruce’s notes on them were uncharacteristically vague. The boy wonder in him just couldn’t understand why Batman hadn’t brought her in already. She really must be that good.

The discreet corner of the library he used for extra distance from any prying eyes was starting to make him aware of just how isolated he was. No one ever bothered him in here since Rez had lost his temper. No one hearing from Davis since had at first allowed things to cool down, but now his absence almost felt palpable in the way his supposed peers would look at the pair of them. Even when alone, the other students were still on edge around the Wayne heir, either trying too obviously to impress or avoiding him altogether, with the former only decreasing as the holidays buzzed near.

Dick gathered up all the papers on Catwoman, shoving them back into their file and then to his bag. He’d gleamed all he’d be able to on the situation from Bruce’s notes and while he knew he was missing something, the boy resigned to the fact that making himself crazy over it wouldn’t help anything. Not now anyway. Instead he tried to focus on whether the rumors of Daniel Davis coming back after the break were true, and whether or not that would help smooth over his classmates towards him. Whether that would get Bruce to stop avoiding him.

\--

A nameless driver was waiting for him outside the school and Dick wished it was Bruce instead. Wished Ryan hadn’t left after lunch. It was the last school day before their winter break. Delphine had told him Rez had an interview of sorts before giving him an awkward hug and a smile as she left. A little candy cane shoved into his hand. 

He was about to slide into the opened door waiting for him when his phone pinged.

“Uh, just a sec” He ducked away from the car and pulled out his phone, Rez’s name bubbling to the top with an incoming call alert. Dick ignored the mild look of panic on the drivers face as he looked from his watch to the boy shuffling down the sidewalk a ways.

“Hello?”

“Dick! Cool, you answered! You haven’t driven off with one of those factory-made drivers yet, have you?”

“Was about to, what’s up? Why’d you bail out so quick today?”

He could hear the hesitation on the other end of the phone before Rez started talking again. “Eh, don’t worry about that. I was thinking you should ditch the stiff for a few hours and come hang out. I mean, you’re sure to be off doing something grand and exotic at the Wayne palace for the holidays so maybe we could do something.”

Now it was Dick’s turn to hesitate. Rez hadn’t ever asked to do anything beyond school hours before. But the more he thought of running off with his friend for a bit, blowing off some steam, the more he worried that what if tonight was the night Bruce would finally tell him what’s been going on. Why he's been so distracted and distant. Even if not, Dick definitely planned on bringing it up to him. What if he missed his chance? What if Bruce was waiting for him now? 

Again it was Ryan who broke the pause. 

“Wait! Before you say no, just uh..well I know you’ve been upset these past couple days and I know it has to- has to do with _Bruce._ ” The name sounded like it was hard to get out “Even if you won’t admit it, I know it does. So maybe some time away from that big stuffy house will be good?”

They were both silent for a long moment after that. Dick watched through a window’s reflection as the driver approached looking anxious. “Rez I..it’s got nothing to do with Bruce.” _Least not like that, I don’t think._ “Thanks for the offer, really. But I” a throat was cleared behind him and Dick gave effort into not rolling his eyes, but he did drop his voice a little. “I gotta go.”

“Who’s that in the background? Dick, wait-“

“It’s no one, Rez. I’ll catch up with you later, alright? Don’t be mad, I’ll call you later.”

He ended the call before his friend could either agree or protest and turned towards the driver. Dick couldn’t even tell the color of his eyes behind the pair of sunglasses, and frowned. “What’s the hurry? Am I on some mysterious schedule of yours?” He tried not to let his irritation bleed into his words; it wasn’t really him the boy was upset with, just everything else.

“No, sir. It just may be seen as..unusual for the trip back to be taking so long.”

“Oh. Well don't worry, I doubt the big man will notice.”

They didn’t exchange anymore words, just a nodd as Dick climbed into the car, the door being closed behind him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. :)

Dick was perched on the counter top, feet swinging absent mindedly while he sucked on the sweet candy cane. Alfred had given him a frown when the boy had jumped up, but didn’t push any further as he chopped and diced various vegetables, periodically stirring and adding to a boiling pot. Dick had just watched in relative silence up to a point.

“Where’s Bruce?”

The butler froze, a noticeable gap in the chopping clanks before starting up again. It was another moment before he answered. “I believe he’s down in that cave you two love so much.”

“Wait, he’s _here?”_

“In a manner of speaking.”

Dick dislodged the candy cane from between his lips and hopping off the counter in a hurry. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier, Alfie? I gotta find him.” The butler hardly saw a flurry of movement out of the corner of his eye as the boy ran off.

 _‘Never got the chance to little sir.’_ he muttered under his breath before calling after him. “There are other aspects to life, Master Dick!” but it fell on deaf ears as Dick punched in the key combination behind an old grandfather clock. Scurrying down the stairs and pressing his hand to the scanner, allowing large metal doors to open and allow him access to the cave.

His mentor wasn’t hard to spot, he always had a presence that drew people in and the way he sat in the large chair, eyes scanning over files displayed on the batcomputer’s larger than life monitors was no exception. Even half dressed in the batsuit, cape and cowl draped over the desktop.

“Bruce” there was a creak as the chair turned and for a moment Bruce looked surprised to see him. Eyes darting along the boy’s face to the colorful piece of Christmas candy in Dick’s hand and back. Voice sounding strained as if it hadn’t been used in a while when he spoke.

“ _Robin._ I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Let me help. I can still help.”

“No. Dick, this isn’t a job for you.” Batman turned back towards the computer and Dick could feel his heartbeat picking up. Fist clenching, he knew he should of dropped it, but couldn’t.

“You can’t call me Robin in one breath then just dismiss me in the next!”

“This doesn’t involve you.” He didn’t even turn to face the boy again, and that’s how Dick knew he lost. But he wouldn’t just leave, not yet. It wasn’t long before the computer pinged and Batman let out a breath before standing and grabbing his cowl. “Let Alfred know I won’t make dinner tonight.”

Dick opened his mouth to protest again but was silenced by a look from Batman. Every argument he had prepared earlier was lost on him, but he held the man’s gaze. Words often failed Bruce, so maybe he would still understand.

Bruce seemed to pause and stepped forward, stopping to half kneel before the boy. Dick turned his face away but could still feel the man’s eyes on him. A gloved hand on his chin turned his face back and Dick saw something softer than he had expected. It really was Bruce again, not Batman and as fingers ghosted over his jaw and up to pull gently on the boy’s ear, Dick almost smiled despite himself. Could feel it pulling on his lips and Bruce looked about to say something.

Instead he planted a kiss on the top of the boy’s head. Dick closed his eyes a moment. When they opened Bruce had pulled away and pulled on the cowl. Leaving quickly without another word.

\--

He shot up with a muffled scream, trying to escape the images of pale limbs reaching for him through the darkness. Of dripping teeth and cheshire grins, snapping ropes and a cry that would never make it out. Dick hadn’t dreamt like that in nearly a month, though there were no strong arms pulling him close now, no voice muttering that he was alright and safe. Dick pulled the comforter closer around him as if it would make the shaking go away. It was pitch dark save for the dim glow of burning embers in the fireplace. Dick always felt so small in this bed.

It wasn't long before the decision was made. He clicked on the table lamp by his bed, chasing away the shadows as the boy gathered his comforter in his arms, taking it with him on the short journey to Bruce’s bedroom. Dick told himself he wasn’t disappointed to find it empty, he knew it would be.

The layout of the room was familiar enough that he didn’t bother turning on a light. He found the large bed and pulled the covers back, plopping his own blanket down before crawling in. The sheets were soft and soothing. It smelled like Bruce and no doubt expensive detergent. Even without the man himself next to him, it was enough to help calm his nerves. Dick wasn’t sure how long he lay there before falling back into a thick dreamless sleep.

\---

For a moment Bruce couldn’t believe he was here. Panting and exhausted, he could see the glow of the soon to rise sun through the penthouse window. The creature next to him practically purring on a bed that didn’t belong to either of them. He couldn’t remember the exact last time he’d actually been with someone like this. Bruce Wayne was notorious for it, yet he realized even the headlines had been less filled with a bachelor playboy’s exploits than ever. He smirked at the thought of this one getting out. _‘Playboy billionaire dresses as bat to get freaky with notorious cat burglar’_

But this, this was exactly what he needed. Something _–someone-_ else to focus on. Something safe and familiar to get lost in.

“Hmm I don’t even know your hair color. Although...” Selina’s gaze followed the stripes of bare flesh of his torso and down. “If everything matches as nicely as I imagine, it’s dark. I _like dark_.” She came back up, nipping at where Bruce’s jaw was exposed. First softly, just a tease, then harder, closer to leaving marks. Batman growled and flipped them over. Pinning her under his weight, her eyes wide behind her own mask of sorts would have reminded him of his young partner, the excitement and awe so evident. But they were different, older and more wary. _Appropriate._

“Enough.”

Selina just grinned, and it did nothing to hide the intelligence behind it, he could feel one of her legs hooking around his, dragging slowly. “ _No marks?_ Is there a Mrs. Bat I should be worried about?” She batted her lashes and the Batman growled. Silencing her with a hard press of his own lips. 

 

\--

The cave was quiet save for the scuttering of bat wings as they returned to their resting positions for the day, a rather fitting accompanying noise as Bruce removed the last pieces of his suit and stepped in for a quick shower. The warm spray washing off the last of the night’s grime and sweat.

Any file updates would have to wait. There was a small red and white striped cane lying on the desk’s surface. It’s presence felt loud surrounded by the dim colors of the cave and Bruce lifted it gingerly, a warm almost sickly sweet feeling pooling in the man’s stomach as he thought about his young ward. _He may have been right to be upset with me._

He placed the candy back down and rejoined the household. Bruce knew it was a bad idea, stopping outside the boy’s door, an even worse one to open it and step inside. A cold wave of panic entering his system when the room inside was empty. Fire all but out, the bed was cool to touch and missing the emerald comforter Dick favored. Bruce had a feeling he knew where his ward was. Opening the door to his own room only confirmed it, Bruce was too tired to suppress the small smile of relief.

The newforming day’s light lit the room just enough for Bruce to make out the steady breathing lump of blanket curled in the center of his bed, dark hair sticking out between the deep browns of his sheets and muted greens. He lingered on the site before walking over and drawing the curtains together, again enveloping the room in darkness. Climbing in the bed was easy, and whether Dick was partially awake when or simply heat seeking as he shuffled closer to the man was unclear. Bruce just gave a contented sigh as he pulled his arm around the boy.

In the morning, they would have to talk about it. Set ground rules and boundaries. He knew they couldn’t go on like this, but for now it’d have to wait. The rhythmic breaths easily lulling him into a sweet slumber. He was happy here and for now, he'd savor it.


	42. Chapter 42

Dick sat on the bed, feeling the lingering warmth through the sheets and listening to the hum of Bruce’s shower. He should have left already; Bruce would have expected him to. But he hadn’t.

Bruce had sat him down, the guarded look on his face not uncommon but not settling either. It was a look that usually was saved for later in the evening or even breakfast if Bruce would join him, never right after waking up together. Those were the moments that Bruce seemed at ease not like..this.

_‘We can’t keep doing this.’_ He had said. _‘You’re too old to be sharing a bed still. Beginning to change and develop. This..this dependence can’t be allowed to continue.’_ There was more, Dick was pretty sure, probably what passed for solid reasoning and Bruce might have even apologized but he couldn’t think of it right now. The hum of Bruce’s shower pushing through instead. _“Two nights a week”? he’s weaning me off as if it were something wrong. Something they didn’t both need._

Dick jumped off the bed, could feel the pent up frustration humming through him, rattling the same as that stupid showerhead. _But I_ just _got him back._ A foot came out and kicked one of the thick bedposts, it hardly creaked and the boy wanted to scream out, to complain and pout and he kicked it again, harder with more force. Giving a sharp yelp at the pain that snaked up through his toes. The shower stopped abruptly, _three minutes too early._ “Dick? Are you-” He didn’t hear the end of his mentors sentence, for once didn’t want to as he ran out of the room. Not caring as the door slammed after him, face red from embarrassment.

Because that was it, they didn’t both need it, or even fully enjoy sleeping curled together. Bruce was tired of him invading his space, wanted more time apart, not together. He closed his own door behind him, slinking to the ground in front of it. _This is what Bruce wants. How could I of been so stupid?_

There was soft tapping on the door above him. “Master Richard? I’ve prepared a light brunch for you downstairs.” _Alfred._ Always so kind, reserved. _Constant._ Dick threw the door open and wrapped his arms around the elderly man, holding him tight. The butler going rigid a moment in surprise before bringing his own hand to pat gently on the boy’s back. Waiting a good moment before speaking again. “Well, I have to say, this is the most enthusiastic I’ve ever seen you about brunch, young sir.”

Dick couldn’t help the small burst of laughter, though he wished it sounded less strained. Alfred nudged his shoulders before holding him at arm’s length. “Thank you, Alfred. I’ll uh” he followed the butler’s gaze to the rumpled pajama set he was still wearing “I’ll change and be right down.”

“Excellent choice, sir. I will see you momentarily then.”

\--

Rez didn’t answer the phone when Dick called him later that night. Even later, as he sat on his own bed, arms wrapped around his legs and head resting on his knees, he thought of what Bruce had said.

Thought of the way his hands had cupped Dick’s face before he left the other night, the lingering touches and affectionate kisses. It was harder to believe that this was what Bruce wanted. He had looked like he was trying to say something before he’d run off to chase Catwoman and maybe he was. Maybe this was all a test, to see how well Dick could still follow orders after what had happened. _A test before he lets Robin out again._ It made sense, it had to. Dick wasn’t ready to face the alternative. And so he decided, if it were a test, he wouldn’t disappoint. He’d show Bruce just how disciplined he was. That he understood and was ready. _Two nights. Space. An exercise in independence._ He could do this.

 

The first week wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t as hard as Dick had first thought. There was no school and Bruce lingered about the manor more than usual. It was cold outside, snow layering Gotham in white, an allusion of peace and harmony in the dark city.

Alfred set up the movie room and even popcorn as they worked through the Jurassic Park series. When Dick climbed into his comfortable seat atop Bruce’s lap, leaning his head back against the man’s chest he held his breath, half expecting Bruce to object. It felt like something that could fall under the ‘new rules’. The man had stiffened, seeming to hold his own breath a moment before relaxing into it and leaning back. Strong arms encircled him throughout all the suspense and thrills of an island rampant with dinosaurs.

Dick only spent the two nights in Bruce’s bed.

The second week saw Bruce Wayne called in for 3 separate emergencies at the Wayne foundation. Each time coming home and scooping the boy in his arms, pressing light fingers into Dick’s sides until they both were giggling and short breathed with laughter. Though Dick had never seen him so short with Alfred, maybe it had something to do with the growing circles under Bruce’s eyes or the subtle way the butler seemed to position himself between the two of them.

The added tension lasted till Christmas. The manor transformed into a Holiday Special set and the warm scent of cinnamon and cookies wafting through the halls. Bruce pulled him into his lap when Alfred opened his surprise gift from Bruce, eyes tearing at whatever note was written with the lopsided pottery bowl. Dick was just able to make out the initials ‘B.W.’ carved into the bottom, a clunky ‘age 10’ besides it and smiled with the hand ruffling through his hair.

Alfred practically force fed the pair all the extra Christmas cookies that didn’t make it into give away baskets. Bruce was taking a work call when the boy asked for two to send to his friends; Alfred only insisted that Dick then handwrite their notes himself, showing that he had already had the baskets prepared. It was a good compromise that Dick hoped would be well received.

That night, Bruce climbed into Dick’s bed and pulled the boy to him. Mumbling a ‘Christmas doesn’t count’ into Dick’s hair with a kiss. He couldn’t remember a better night’s sleep.

New Years saw the official reemergence of Robin, Boy Wonder. Dick couldn’t help but hoot and holler along with the more drunken cheering masses. He was even glad for the more insulated winter suit, though he missed the freedom his shorts allowed. Kicking extra hard when one of the usual lowlife’s commented on them. Batman had snickered in approval.

They both were too exhausted after patrol to object to Dick falling fast asleep in Bruce’s bed the second night in a row. There wasn’t a full two nights alone before Bruce curled into the boy’s bed with him.

“I shouldn’t be here.” He sounded as if he actually felt guilty. And Dick did his best to sooth him; let him know it was okay. That it’d always be okay. Rules be damned.

The end of the third week left Dick more confident. If they didn’t talk about it the next day, or directly acknowledge it, it was easier to see it as more of a guideline. It was back to school next week and things were finally feeling normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The note Bruce wrote Alfred with his present: _I just want to give him all the things I never had or accepted. All the things you went above and beyond to give me. I should have given this to you so long ago. I made it for my dad. It belongs with you, and ever since that night, to you. Thank you for everything._
> 
> Next chapter will skip over more time but (hopefully) still address a lot of the things from this one. Hope you enjoyed and sorry if some of it felt rushed/brushed over.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

It’s been over a year since Bruce had tried to put restrictions on their form of closeness. Dick was 13 now, and could see that it was different, the way they were. More profound, but not bad. And Bruce was afraid of that at times. They lived hard nights, hard lives and sometimes needed the extra comfort. That’s how humans worked. 

But still some nights Bruce would turn him away. Rare enough to still hurt when it happened. Telling him to go back to his own room, that he shouldn't be there, should want to. Dick _hated_ it, couldn't always understand why, but he gave up on objecting when Bruce would get like that, the man was too stubborn. He’d just nod, leaving without a word.

He’d sit up in his own room on those nights, spamming Rez’s phone with ‘fun facts’ or whatever mundane parts of his life he _could_ share. It made it feel less lonely. Less obvious that Bruce was sitting just a hall’s length away, probably still brooding and silent. Or maybe just sleeping, enjoying the requested space. Either way, Dick couldn’t let himself think about it and Ryan usually would keep responding till he fell asleep. Already missing the comfort and warmth of his best friend.

In a day or two, Bruce would open the boy’s door quietly, slinking in and sitting on the edge of the bed. He’d often stay like that till Dick came up behind him, wrapping growing arms around his chest and plopping his head on the man’s shoulder. They wouldn’t speak and eventually Bruce would relax, turn around and lay down. It was how it went. How they worked. Dick didn’t exactly understand it, at least not consciously, but it felt right. They were always stronger together.

Rez had been granted the full scholarship to Gotham Academy. Richard Grayson somehow already preapproved to be attending next fall. Neither Bruce nor Alfred would admit to having a hand in it.

Even going there now, Ryan still cut and skipped classes on a semi-regular basis. Dick only knew this because he’d often show up at Luxingbird with a smile and nudge. Parading around the grounds with Dick just like they used to. Delphine had side eyed him. _“Can’t you make new friends?” “Awwe, but then you’d miss me so much; you’d both fail all your classes. I just can’t be responsible for that, now can I?”_ Dick giggled and Del rolled her eyes. It was a sweet moment and maybe Dick didn’t think on it too much because he was worried about what it would reveal about his friend.

It was another one of those afternoons out in the Gotham gloom by the fountains. The grounds blooming in full on spring life despite the constant seeming cloud cover. The staff had given up trying to run Rez off the grounds as long as it was break. Even Delphine had joined them, snickering at the fading bruise on Ryan’s cheek from some fight he’d started earlier in the week.

“So, basically, you’ve got to come. I can’t just show up alone besides it’d be weird and everyone at the academy is starting to believe I made you guys up to hide a drug problem.”

“Sounds like nice folk.” Delphine peeked up from behind a large covered book. Dick had given up on asking.

“Please, Del, like you wouldn’t kill to get into there.”

“Shut up. _I’ll get in._ ”

“Yeh yeh, buut what do you say?” His friend was practically bouncing, shifting in dark blues of his uniform and staring Dick down.

There had to be more to this invite than proving they were real to some stuffy classmates. Ryan never cared about that sort of thing before. And Dick couldn’t help but think about the fact that some days Rez seemed more bruised up from fighting than Robin did. He’d blacked out another fight the other week, luckily not inflicting as much damage as before and reportedly to no one in his school. _At least, no one of influence._ But the teen was still shaken, even if he’d only ever admit it late at night and through the phone. Maybe that’s what this was about. Needing an anchor for control.

“When is it?” he could feel Delphine’s eyes snap to him, but ignored her.

“Friday, we can meet at my place after school.”

 _I’ve got patrol that night, this isn’t a good idea._ “I’ll be there.”

“ _Really?_ ” Ryan and Delphine both shot up, speaking in unison. Dick laughed.

“Yea, I’ll work something out with Bruce. You guys act like I never do anything.”

Rez was leaning forward on his hands, badly hiding a grin. “Cause you don’t, short stuff.”

“If Dick’s going then I’m going.”

“Suck up. _Hey!_ ” Rez crash landed in a head at the foot of the fountain, Delphine smirking down at him before leaving with the first warning bell. Throwing a ‘See ya boys then’ over her shoulder.

Dick slid down, extending a hand to help the scowling teen back to his feet. “You’re really going to come, Dick? Bruce will let you?”

“Let me worry about the B man.”

The boy gave a soft sound of surprise when Rez pulled him into a hug. His friend had only seemed to grow over the past year, nearly a foot taller and filling out in ways that Dick envied. He knew it was only a matter of time till he caught up, that in all reality, Dick was in peak physical condition, had to be to keep up with the vigilante lifestyle and Bruce’s trainings. But still, Ryan was growing into something impressive, even if he was more lanky limbs than muscle. How Dick imagined Bruce could’ve looked around that age.

They pulled back as quick as it started, the older boy seeming flustered by his own actions. “Well, uh yea, thanks. I’ll see ya, Dick.”

\---

Bruce sat in his study, looking over the revised Devall contract and periodically glancing at the small open screen, red flashing dot slowly moving closer. Dick would be home soon. _Dick will be home and we can go out for an early dinner before I have to go back into the office._ It made him smile as he put the papers back into his briefcase. It could wait.

He double checked the reservations when there was a gentle knock on the engraved oak doorway, Alfred peeking his head in. “Sir, you have a visitor.” Bruce frowned and checked the monitor again, his ward still a few minutes out.

“Who is it? I didn’t hear a car come up.”

The butler didn’t have time to respond before the doorway was filled with the large frame of Superman, dressed down as Clark Kent though he had obviously flew instead of taking the smart precaution of a cab.

“Clark, I didn’t know you were had business in Gotham. It’s a pleasure.” Bruce gave a smile that actually felt genuine, standing and shutting down the GPS screen in a fluid movement. Alfred gave a slight bow after Bruce gave the butler an affirmative nod and silently faded back into the manor.

“Sorry, I know I should of called, but it’s been so rare that we’ve both had a moment free that I’d stop in. See how things were going.” The kyrptonian looked sheepish but determined and Bruce found himself actually appreciating the gesture. It’s been a while since he’d reached out in their friendship.

“No it’s alright, in fact, I was just going to take Dick out for an early dinner. You should join us.”

Clark opened his mouth but Bruce stopped whatever he was about to say. “No really, I insist. It..things have been left of weirdly between us and I don’t want that. It would be good.”

Clark’s face brightened and he smiled wide, walking over to pat a hand on Bruce’s shoulder and for a moment, Bruce was worried he was about to be in for super strengthed hug. “It’s a _great_ idea.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is thank you thank you for the continuous wonderful comments and support! Who knows where this story would be without you guys. <3

“You know, I was worried because you were right Bruce, we have kept parting on weird notes and” Clark's voice got softer here, as if to keep from any prying ears. “well, you coated your entire mansion in lead. But this is nice.”

Dick shifted in his seat at the mention of the paint but Bruce managed to somehow look vaguely pleased with himself while holding a mainly neutral expression. He sneaked a leg out from its position under himself and gave Bruce a kick under the table, the man’s eyes snapping to him and now he definitely looked amused. Dick couldn’t help but smile, pulling his face into an exaggerated expression of scorn and fighting giggles. Bruce wasn’t much better off.

The boy’s eyes lit up with an idea and just as he was about to reach towards the man still smiling down at him a throat cleared across the table. The moment was over and Dick couldn’t believe he’d forgotten that Superman, _The Superman,_ was dining with them. He turned his grin towards the incognito superhero icon.

“So, Mr. Kent, how do you like your trip to Gotham so far? It’s been a while since you’ve been to the city. It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

\--

Clark couldn’t believe this was the same boy taking on the villains and criminal's of Gotham’s endless underbelly. And the way he talked, Clark could tell he believed the words, he believed that Gotham was a beautiful place, even after everything he must of seen. It was amazing to say the least. And the way Bruce and Dick bounced off each other perfectly, the fluidity of Batman and Robin’s relationship bleeding into their everyday. It was impressive, but left him feeling like he was missing aspects of every interaction. _Never imagined I’d be taking third wheel to a 13 year old._

“It is a beautiful city, Dick. No Metropolis and maybe a little overwhelming, but Gotham..has its charms.” He tried to keep the wary aspects of his mind locked down. Him questioning Bruce about his ward had only lead to problems between them, ones even other members of the League had been picking up on. _But does that really mean I should drop it?_

The waitress came by with a smile. Her heart sounded nervous or maybe excited and it didn’t take long for Clark to see her wide eyes staring at Bruce.

“Mr. Wayne, sir I- we here are honored that you’re-“

“Please, Linda it’s alright. Just treat me as any other customer. And if you wouldn’t mind, we’d prefer to keep a low profile for the evening.”

“Of course!" She clamped her hands over her mouth before lowering the volume. "I’m so sorry, it’s just my first week and-“

Bruce stopped her with that way he had and gave a reassuring smile. “Really, it’s fine. You’ll get used to it in time.”

The waitress was practically swooning, switching to just nodding along in agreement with everything Bruce said. Clark wondered if it was always like this when the man went out. Bruce ordered for himself and Dick without skipping a beat, Clark couldn’t remember them talking about what to get but maybe it was just another one of those Batman and Robin things. He himself chose one of the few items on the menu he could pronounce with confidence, giving the waitress a smile with his menu that went completely over her head. Still gazing dreamily at the resident billionaire.

_Is it really like this when he goes out?_ He turned back to the table in time to see the young teen pout, pulling on Bruce’s sleeve to recapture the man’s attention. 

Clark couldn’t help but find it strangely endearing. Still, he had a feeling this was another one of those encounters that could go on a while and quicly picked up some actual conversation again. “So, was there any occasion to be celebrated by in going out?”

Dick seemed to once again notice Clark and smiled, hand slipping away from his partner’s sleeve. “Bruce is expanding my pallet. And well, giving Alfred a break from cooking all the time.” The boy looked to Bruce again, as if for confirmation.

“Yes, no one can beat Alfred’s cooking and you won’t get me to say otherwise. But that doesn't change that it can be nice to go out. And I have late meetings tonight, so an early dinner it was.”

“Well, I’m glad to have caught you two when I did then.”

\---

After the dinner, Superman had offered to fly Dick back to the manor so Bruce could go straight to the office. Bruce had gotten the same look on his face that he had when Dick had asked to walk home from school that one day. But this time his excuses on safety and Wayne image couldn’t apply and Dick was quick to not give him a chance to come up with better ones. Face lighting up at the prospect of actually _flying with Superman._ “That is a fantastic idea! C’mon Bruce, you’re always giving speeches about being more environmentally friendly and all that.” He turned and gave the biggest eyes he could muster, reaching out with a hand to clasp onto one of Bruce’s. “ _Pleease_?”

He could feel Clark doing his best persuasive smile next to him and when the man’s hand squeezed his own before letting go, Dick knew they’d won.

“Fine. But Dick-”

“I will text you as soon as I’m back; I’ll even have Alfred text you!”

“Just be careful and” he turned and faced the Superman voice dropping “ _be discrete._ ”

Dick didn’t have much more of a chance to say his goodbyes before being swept up and suddenly he was looking at Gotham from the air. Turning he saw Clark in full Superman attire smiling at look of awe on the boy’s face.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” The Kyrptonian chuckled and they around the city, Dick pointing out the different districts and some of the reoccurring villain hang outs. Superman even held him by his sides below him and Dick laughed at the feel of the wind through his hair and the city beneath him. It felt like he really _was_ the one flying.

When they landed back in the manor’s gardens, Dick was quick to run off to one of the hidden security panels. Clark calling confusedly after him that is until he noticed the hidden dart guns and security rays honing in on him. Dick finished the override and could have sworn he saw Clark give him a wary thumbs up.

“I forgot how...thorough Bruce is. Thank you.”

“No problem, it’s good to check the tech’s reaction speed every once and while. Bruce’ll be glad the silent systems seem to have all been up and running.” He pulled out his phone and set a quick ‘Back at the manor.” to Bruce’s cell. Clark hovering awkwardly in the background. It didn’t take him long to figure out why. He turned to Superman, feeling every bit more Robin than just plain old Dick Grayson. “A scenic tour of Gotham wasn’t the only thing you had in mind, was it?”

Clark seemed to sense the difference too, landing more firmly on the ground in front of him. “No, it wasn’t. I wanted to give us a chance to talk.”

The boy crossed his arms. “We’ve had all evening to talk. You mean a chance without Bruce around.”

Clark huffed out a laugh. “I can tell you’re partners.” Dick didn’t let himself smile at that, deciding he would later after he knew what all this was really about. “I just..I wanted to ask you, Dick... Are you happy?”

He was taken aback by the question. It definitely wasn’t anything he had expected. People tended not to ask circus orphans if they were truly happy. Not so sincerely at least. Dick turned, gazing up at the towering manor, could tell exactly what rooms were lit, where Alfred most likely was at the moment, and he felt it. The warmth of belonging, a place of his own.

“I have a home now. A real one, not an assigned sleeping cart or a temporary place while waiting for the next show. A home, a place to set roots and Bruce..I have Bruce and what we do. We make a difference and it helps. To have a purpose,” he looked down at his hands, still visible in the dark “a good place to channel the anger and pain.”

A long moment of silence stretched between them. Dick heard footsteps approaching him.

“That’s not what I asked.”

The boy turned and looked at him. Really looked hard at the man of steel before answering. “You know what; I think I am, Clark.” A small smile exchanged between the two of them.

“That’s all I wanted to know.”

Dick nodded, could feel his smile slip off but didn’t work to keep it. “I think you should probably go now.” Clark seemed to be evaluating him again, looking at the large house before giving his own nod and taking off.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta a big one. Hope y'all like. :)

The thing was, Rez wasn’t always a good kid, but he tried. And sometimes, when he smiled just right with the right light, he would remind Dick of Bruce. Dick knew it was illogical, they shared no common features but sometimes, the air carried just right to make it seem so. For the most part, Dick did his best to keep his friend out of trouble; he noticed that when Rez’s anger flared up, there wasn’t much that could calm him easily, except Dick. It didn’t take long for him to find out about the youngest Rezler boy’s death. In the end it was Delphine that had brought it up, a single black and white photograph being all that was left. The resemblance Dick shared with the boy was remarkable. Same dark unruly hair and features, though David was said to have had the same green eyes as his brother. It left a bitter taste to their friendship, but Dick understood loss, and was all the more determined to help keep an eye on the older boy when he got in one of his moods.

Of course, the worry of him being in such was the reason Dick was currently sitting on a plush couch in a house full of rowdy high schoolers. Rez currently trying his hand (rather successfully) at a game of beer pong, hooting and hollering with the rest whenever a ball landed. Even Delphine was laughing and clapping along with them.

He had tried his own cup of whatever foul tasting cheap beer his friend had brought him. Rez had just laughed at the face Dick made and called him ‘a cutie’ before shoving something fruity into Dick’s hand instead. _And wow did it taste better,_ Dick found himself quickly finishing the cup while Rez laughed and brought him another one before joining in on the game. The haze Dick felt creeping over him was burned out by how at ease he suddenly felt, though he had to remind himself to sip this one slowly, there must have been more alcohol in that glass than Dick tasted and he did not come out here to get drunk for the first time.

Another sip while Dick pulled out his phone and frowned. He had told Bruce that a weekly study group had been moved and Ryan offered to have a movie marathon afterwards. Bruce had hid a frown but agreed with an obviously faux aloofness, granted that Dick kept his phone on him at all times. Why he felt almost disappointed that Bruce hadn’t made any attempt on checking in on him was lost to the boy. _I can’t have him catching me in a lie and it’s better if he doesn’t suspect anything. Bruce would have a field day if he knew I was at someplace like this.._ not to mention having had a first taste of alcohol at the then smaller group’s insistence. Now the place was packed.

A sudden dip in the sofa caused Dick to nearly fall on top of the freckled girl who had settled in next to him. She was smiling and had the same small gap between her teeth that Dick remembered one of his friends in Haly’s having. He remembered thinking it was nice. And though he couldn’t imagine a top like hers could be very comfortable, she insisted it was perfect and soft. Grabbing his hand and placing it on her side.

“Seeee? It’s _sooo soft._ Wow I can’t believe I’ve never noticed you before. God you just look so familiar! Where have I seen you?” Dick didn’t know if it was the crowded space, the alcohol or the way she spoke, so friendly and open that had his face heating. Maybe all of it. But he pulled his hand away and cleared his throat.

“You might have seen me in the papers, uh-Dick” he had to raise his voice to be heard over the music now “Dick Grayson. I’m Bruce Wayne’s heir.” Her eyes popped and Dick could feel the heads of several nearby people snap to him.

Another moment of silence from the girl had him about to apologize for whatever he’d said wrong but then someone was cheering Rez’s name and the girl pulled him into an excited hug. Whispering in his ear before pulling away. _“I knew I recognized that perfect face from somewhere.”_

\---

Bruce was supposed to be finishing up these reports. He was supposed to be making up for time lost to his other career as Batman. All he really was doing was staring at the words on paper, shuffling in the large chair and focusing too much on not focusing on his young ward as he’s whereabouts. Too aware of the fact that he could easily pull up Dick’s GPS location in either his cell phone or the bracelet charm he’d given him. _Or both_ his mind supplied unhelpfully. _No. I won’t. I promised to give him this freedom and I won’t compromise that. Not after compromising so much already._

He’d hoped by now to be over this strange infatuation with the young boy who’d brightened everything about his world. It was unhealthy and dependent _not to mention borderline criminal in intensity_. Bruce had instilled rules, a schedule to abide by. But one look from the boy was all it took to sway him. _So much for iron will._ As the broken rules stacked, it got easier to justify more. To allow himself to move closer, sleep easier by Dick’s side. To take more comfort in his presence. 

And now? Now Dick was growing up, realizing there was more to the world than Bruce and his dusty old manor. He’s rules and prolonged silences. _He's going to pull away, grow apart from the safety of my side and I can’t blame him. It’s natural, what he should do._ The fountain pen snapped in Bruce’s grip, splattering ink over unread pages.

 _“God damnit.”_ He pulled out a cloth, trying to dab off as much as possible but only smearing the ink more. Finally throwing the ink covered fabric and papers at the wall and standing. Breath suddenly coming more raggedly as there was a knock on the door.

Bruce ran a frustrated hand through his hair as Alfred opened the door cautiously.

“Sir? Is everything alright?” Bruce’s hand dragged down to cover his eyes a moment. _I need to control myself. What is wrong with me??_ He didn’t think he really wanted to know an answer to that.

“Yes, Alfred. Everything is just _peachy.”_

The butler just tsked quietly, going to pick up the papers, cloth and bits of pen. “Perhaps a break is in order?”

 _“No.”_ Alfred gave him one of those looks and Bruce sighed. “I haven’t been very productive.”

“That I can see, sir. Maybe that’s more of a reason to give yourself a break? Could help you clear your thoughts.”

Bruce just shook his head, sitting back down with a huff. “I’m sorry Alfred, it’s just-”

“You’re worried about Master Richard?” Bruce gave him a surprised look that the butler rolled his eyes at. “Please, sir, give me more credit than that. I’ve been there raising you and sometimes it’s best to give them space. He’s figuring himself out and it’s normal to worry when he’s gone.” _Oh god if only he knew. How it’s eating me, gnawing at my core how much I need him. He’d never see me the same._

“Thank you Alfred. But I really should get some work done.”

“Very well, sir. Just keep what I said in mind.” Alfred brought the ink stained papers with him when he left. Bruce sighed and grabbed a new stack. _It was going to be a long night._

 

It was a long while before Dick burst into his study. The first thing Bruce felt was relief. _He’s home. He chose not to stay out all night he chose to be home._ But then he realized how long it’s been, exactly what time it really was and that Dick looked upset, almost distraught. Dark hair messier than usual, lips pursued just the way he did before biting them, Bruce knew but he wasn’t. Instead he stood; hand still clutching the doorway as if to steady himself and the faint smell of alcohol, only then did it hit him. Dick had been drinking and was now standing in his office, upset and nearly shaking. A brief flare of anger surged up inside him.

“You were drinking.” _Who would even give a 13 year old alcohol? Someone would be held responsible._ “How did you get home, Dick?”

“That’s not important and I paid a cab... ‘m pretty sure it was a cab at least.” Dick released the doorframe and moved towards the desk Bruce knew dominated the room on shaky legs. Bruce stood and walked around to meet him, he tried to push Dick to lean on the desk but the boy stood firm and instead wound his hands over Bruce’s own on his shoulders. _“Bruce...”_ the boy practically sighed his name, like it was some form of relief. This close up the smell of alcohol was stronger, his ward’s distress more evident.

“Dick..Let me call Alfred, we’ll get you some water and up to bed.” He tried to keep his voice soft and firm but Dick just shook his head rapidly. Bruce snaking an arm around his waist on instinct, to comfort or to steady, he wasn’t sure.

“No! _No I need to-_ Bruce it, it wasn’t _right._ Not how it should have been...”

“How what should have been, Dick _what happened._ ” He shook his head again but this time slower, his hands sliding off of Bruce’s own. Before Bruce had a chance to realize what was happening, Dick closed the space between them, pushing their lips together with confidence only found in the young and reckless. There was a moment of limbo, where time ceased to exist and he couldn’t breathe, felt something break inside of him. It was shocking and wrong and what Bruce did next would haunt him. He kissed him back.

One hand finding its way to the back of Dick’s neck to play with strands of hair there as Bruce ran a tongue lightly against the soft lips. Whatever he had was fruity and sweet and it wasn’t until Dick’s own mouth began to part that Bruce pulled away.

Dick looked shocked by his own actions. Words falling out of his mouth in a breathless rush “She kissed me, it was my first and I didn’t even really know her and it shouldn’t of happened it should have been you It belonged to you. I couldn’t stand the thought of it against me I needed to get back home, so you could make it better.”

Wide eyes looked up at his as Bruce pieced the evening together. What had happened and the confusion Dick must be feeling. It was wrong to play along. To allow this to happen. Bruce knew he should pull back, he shouldn’t still have this boy in his arms, looking at him like that, lips red and shiny from his own. But he was so warm and secure there, Bruce could protect him, keep him safe from the world when he was in his arms. _And who will save him from me?_ Who could stop him, _who would even know? Just this once?_ And just like that, Bruce was kissing him again. This time soft and slow, savoring it to make it last.

Dick let out a noise of surprise before melting into it. Bruce knew he was going to hell for this; there was no redemption for this comfort he took from the boy. _This thirteen year old boy_ his brain reminded again. For how right this felt, he never wanted it to stop. Bruce pulled away. Dick was panting softly, Bruce’s own breath uneven but whether from the kiss, what it implied of them or what it said about him, _someone who had vowed to protect the innocent,_ he didn’t know.


	46. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with all the excitement and positive feedback from last chapter! It was a big moment and I'm glad y'all felt it was done right. (for this story at least)  
> Gosh I feel like all i've been doing lately is writing. (not that i'm complaining and i'm guessing neither are you) Already got a good chunk of next chapter done, and i'm just not one to wait to post, I get too excited lbr. So here it is, the morning after. :)

Dick woke to a strong thrumming of pain vibrating through his skull, his mouth dry and stomach dancing in all the worst ways. He groaned and turned over, pulling a silky pillow over his head. It was a miserable sort of feeling that took his stumbling mind too long to figure out. _Alcohol. The party. Rez was playing a game and there was dancing?_ Everything after his second drink was blurry at best but that was a common after effect of alcohol, he knew. Hopefully most of the evening would come back to him.

The boy pulled himself up, slowly blinking his eyes open and letting out a sigh of relief when he discovered the thick blinds still blocking out most of the morning sun. _Small mercies I guess._

He remembered a girl, laughing and close, everyone cheering and loud techno music. Ryan would disappear and come back, had tried pulling him off the couch when he’d been piled on with way too many people. _Oh god what the hell happened?_

Dick stumbled across the room; everything still felt tipsy, like the world was moving without him and when he did find his phone it was dead. _Great._ He set it back down, the phone and wood cracking with a force he hadn’t tried to exert. He thinks it slipped back off the table. _Or maybe it’s just this pounding in my head?_

Either way he made quick work of shuffling back and jumping back into the bed. Pinching his eyes shut and breathing as the night slowly came back to him. Most of it seemed alright, everyone loved him, had fawned over him from the moment his name left his lips. _The same girl, pulling him away from the crowd and dancing, she had been so nice._ But he remembered leaving, abruptly. Ryan calling after him as he fled out of the house, being so upset and disappearing into the streets easily. _It was second nature to blend with Gotham’s shadows after all._

Then he remembered. It all hit him at once. The nice girl, or at least he had thought she was nice, pulling him into a kiss, pressing their faces together sloppily. He remembered panicking, his first thought of Bruce and home, how his lips always felt pressed to his skin. Gently and strong, _right._ That hadn’t been right. Dick had pulled away, bumping into a wall, then it was just shouting and the dreary streets he knew well. Next thing he knew he was home, in Bruce’s office staring at him. He remember Bruce’s warmth, steadying arms and _oh dear god._

A loud knocking nearly made him jump and Alfred’s voice could be heard through the other side of the door. Dick was grateful for the copious amounts of pillows and blankets, pooling them around himself tighter. His heart was pounding and stomach had dropped. He couldn’t deal with this right now. “Go away!” he just hoped it was loud enough to be heard through the door. That the butler wouldn’t come in, not right now. Dick was too busy being mortified. _I threw myself at him._

The door clicked open and Dick could hear the clacking of footsteps entering his room. “Master Richard? I’m afraid I must have misheard you. Now what on earth are you doing buried under there, child?”

 _No. no no._ He peeked his head out just enough to spot the elderly butler; the frown plastered on Alfred's face didn’t bode well. Dick said the only thing he could think of, voice sounding wrong even to him.

“I-I’m not feeling up to breakfast Alfred. _Please leave._ ”

\---

Bruce was still up when there came a knocking at the door. The light spreading across his office felt like a personal offense. Causing the broken glass to shimmer from the floor, painting a map of his anger. 

He buried his head in his hands and sighed. There was another knock at the door. He didn’t bother calling to tell the butler to come in, Alfred would check inside if he really needed him. If not, well Bruce wasn’t feeling like talking with his only remaining father figure. _Not now, not after last night._

“Sir?” There was a small intake of breath and the crunching sound of glass beneath shoes. To Alfred’s credit, he didn’t comment further on either Bruce’s state or the rooms. “Bruce..can I get you anything?”

The man looked up, Alfred had spoken in his ‘that’s not really why I’m here tone’ and Bruce knew better than to not expect what came next. Reaching for the remaining unbroken glass, still part filled with an old brandy and taking a small sip. _Does he know? Does he suspect? How could he? How could he not?_ He mentally shook himself. _Get a grip, Bruce._

“Dick is refusing to leave his bed and I can’t seem to persuade him. Do you think you could share a word with the boy?” _Oh god what did I do to him._

“No. Leave...leave Dick be, Alfred. Whatever he wants.” Another bitter sip made that decision feel more right. _I’m the last person he needs right now._

“Sir, I don’t think that wise-”

“ _Alfred. Please_ ” Bruce’s voice wavered, he stopped, cleared his throat to come back stronger. _Smarter._ “He had a rough night, bring some aspirin, water and light foods to him. But whatever he needs, he gets.”

The butler had eyed him warily but at the list seemed to piece things together. _There’s truth to all the best covers, give him that much and he’ll accept what he works out himself._ “..Of course, sir.”

The butler lingered another moment and Bruce looked back toward him, a distant part of himself wondering what kind of picture he must of looked right now. “Are _you_ alright, sir?”

Bruce pulled a tight smile. “I’m fine. See to Dick and remember-”

“Anything he needs, yes I got that. I also wanted to remind you that you’ve got an 11:30 with Oliver Queen, today sir.”

He waved a hand, turning in his chair. “Reschedule.”

“I’m afraid you’ve already rescheduled four times and have instructed me to make sure you make this appointment.”

Bruce’s head lolled back and he ran a hand over his face, breathing deep. “Alright, have a car made ready. Meechum’s on weekends so let him know.”

“Very well.” 

“And Alfred?” he turned back around in his chair to look at the trusting butler. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Bruce.”

He left and Bruce spared a look at the clock, _probably should have sooner._ 9:43 am, shining accusingly at him. It gave him about an hour to clean up. _Great._ Bruce finished off the glass in one large gulp as he stood. Shaking his head and deciding to spend most of his next hour in a scalding shower, he set the glass down on an end table before leaving. _Fucking fantastic._

\---

Alfred was always proud of his family. Of the good they accomplished both in the light of day and behind masks at night. While he never claimed to fully understand them, he loved both dearly. But it was on mornings like this that he couldn’t help but feel a little exasperated.

Richard was far too young to be drinking, something he knew must have factored into Bruce’s own self destructive night. He knew the man would never let it become a habit of Dick’s, hell he could hardly believe Dick had gone out drinking at all. He was a good, kind, kid. But still finding his place, still suffering through his own tragedies from such a young age and impressionable. They’d definitely have to look more closely at Master Richard’s friends after this.

He prepared the tray of foods, water and aspirin with care. Listening as he heard Bruce exit the study and trudge up the stairs. _At least someone’s willing to listen to me this morning._

When he entered Richard’s room, Alfred wasn’t surprised to find the boy sleeping. Or at least he assumed he was under that pile of blankets and pillows. One of them he could have sworn belonged to Bruce’s set. But it was dark and him unwilling to risk waking the young sir when he so obviously needed the sleep yet.

Alfred clicked on the small desk light, keeping it pointed away from the bed as he set the tray down. Rearranging its contents and making sure the thermal hatch was closed. Next he whisked about, grabbing strewn clothes and adding them to the bin, straightening the curtains and latching the centers to keep them closed and the sun out. He was about to leave when spotting the small dark rectangle of a fallen phone on the floor. Reaching down he grabbed it and moved it to the desk charger. Satisfied when the small charging light went on.

After shutting off the small light and exiting, the butler moved on to the master bedroom. Not bothering with a knock when he heard the hum of the shower. In here he opened the curtains and went to the closet, picking out a suitable suit, tie and shirt and laying them out on the bed. He added the briefcase he knew contained everything relevant to Queen down by Italian shoes he’d shined the night before. A last thought had him slipping a pack of gum into the suit pocket.

Back at the door, he scanned the room. Nothing left here and the coffee would no doubt be nearly done. There was a loud slamming and cracking sound come from the shower that he ignored. _Closer to a fist than anyone actually slipping._ With a sigh he left this room as well, debating whether or not it would be a good idea to slip a travel sized bottle of brandy with Bruce’s no doubt coffee-to-go breakfast plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I titled my chapters, yea, this one would be 'The Morning After'. Is it too late to go back and start titling my chapters? Probably. Oh well.  
> Here's a quick pov of all three residents of Wayne Manor. Next chapter will pick back up with Dick's stuff and the business lunch with Oliver. Hope y'all enjoyed. :)


	47. The Day Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holiday's to everyone! I'm not entirely sure how much writing i'll be able to get done around now but i'll do my best to at least keep my stories in mind and hopefully not take too long on updating. Here is basically just a continuation of last chapter, guest appearance by one Oliver Queen. :)  
> (Also I may be going back through this story and trying to name all the chapters now 15/47 so far o.o)

Oliver Queen had fought Gotham’s endless seeming aura of gloom and doom to have a _good_ day today. Nothing was going to kill that. His meeting with Wayne seemed to actually be happening and the dark haired girl he’d taken back to the hotel practically made him sing. Yes, he liked Gotham. Respected its resolve to keep fighting all the shit that was thrown its way and the active, not to mention beautiful social circles that resided within. He did however, not always like being there.

There was something about being in the Bat’s territory that always put him on edge. And maybe that was it, _Batman._ Just knowing the dark figure could be in any shadow had him wanting to check them all. The Dark Knight was notorious for _not_ liking other heroes treading on his city. And sure, he was here as Oliver Queen and GA and that Bat’s have never been ‘swapping secret ID’s close’ or close in any sense. But somehow he couldn’t believe that would stop Batman from knowing exactly who he was. And that he was waiting around in his city for one of the resident beautiful billionaires.

 _I’m probably just being paranoid. Batman’s not even going to know_ or care _that Oliver Queen spends some time in Gotham. Don’t let him get in your head Ollie, ya got every right to be here._ He looked around, the ‘here’ currently being a second floor balcony dining of some ritzy restaurant. And just because it’s been 10 minutes since he was supposed to be greeted by Wayne didn’t mean Gotham itself wasn’t greeting him. The sun was shining, spring birds could be heard singing from the park across the street. If you ignored the city noises, it was a damn decent greeting.

The pretty waitress came up, hair tucked in a nice loose bun while she smiled and asked if he would be ordering now.

Oliver just shook his head and smiled, wondering if she liked blonds, wondering if the last he’d seen Bruce he had started growing out his facial hair or not. “Maybe another water, I’m waiting for someone. A _late someone,_ sure, but today is a good day and he’ll be here.” He refused to not believe those words, not yet anyway.

It was only when the girl was about to retreat that Ollie sat back smugly and motioned for her to stay. Striding towards him _finally_ was the notorious Gothamite. He looked a bit like hell, a darkness under his eyes that Oliver almost found himself hating Bruce for how well he still made it look. _Oh boy, and don’t bring old rivalries into this, Ollie. Come on, he’s just a man. A successful, full-of-it, effortlessly perfect man that you_ still _get compared to in off season tabloids. But a man._ The instinct way his mouth folded in a smile as he stood wasn’t to be thought on.

“Sorry I’m a bit late, Oliver." _God even his voice sounded rough yet appealing._ "Had a few other matters to attend to.” They shook hands while Ollie made a dismissive notion with his other.

“Not a problem, nearly just arrived myself.”

Bruce raised a brow skeptically before giving his own small smile. Oliver spent too much time trying to decipher if it was forced or not he almost missed the “Of course” that came with.

_And what’s a trip to Gotham City without this._

Ollie rubbed his hands as they sat at the marble table, wondered if it was obvious he was psyching himself up. “Let’s do this.”

\---

 

Dick must of fallen back to sleep. A persistent _beep_ tugging at his consciousness until he reopened bleary eyes. It sounded like his phone, but his phone was dead and Dick didn’t remember plugging it in. Another _beep_ had him again pulling himself from the stable comfort of the bed and the sweet promise of unconsciousness it held. He glanced around the room.

The curtains were still drawn but his eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness to see what wasn’t the same. Cleaner and a proud silver tray sitting on his desk next to the telltale flashing of his phone’s notification light. _Beep._ Dick threw the last of the blankets off and shuffled across the room, ran his fingers across the top of a covered plate. _Still warm and smelled of everything good._ But whatever was inside would have to wait as he spotted the large glass of water, a small vased flower and two white pills sitting neatly besides it.

He sent his silent thanks to Alfred as he popped them in his mouth, downing the entire glass with it. Again his phone beeped and Dick collapsed into his desk chair before grabbing it, lifting the lid on the plate while at it.

There were three missed calls from Rez and four texts. He ignored them for now, instead deciding to confirm a hazy memory of a freckled hand typing away in his contact list. Sure enough there were two new numbers with names he didn’t recognize. Dick deleted them both and turned towards the warm soup.

His head was still pounding and body rocking with an unnamed hangover force, but the water had already helped to begin to clear his head and every small bit of the soup helped settled him. He sent off a quick text to Ryan, just a _‘Not dead made it home safe and sound. Hope youre feeling better than I am this morning.’_ Before switching it’s settings to silent. There'd be time later for all that.

Dick made it nearly half way through the chunky savory warmth that was Alfred’s soup before his stomach lurched. Not about to risk losing the pain relievers before they hit full effect, the boy got up, switched his pajamas out for sweats and a comfort sweater before plopping down on the couch. _Is this what regret feels like? I made such a fool of myself._

He was cold _and_ hot and shaky. Sinking into the cool sofa, the way Bruce’s arms felt around him no longer willing to be ignored. He closed his eyes and could swear he tasted the man on his lips. The warmth, the security, a tongue surprising him, tracing his lower lip. The realization hit him like that glass of cold water. _Bruce had kissed me back. Had kissed me again._ And suddenly, he couldn’t stop replaying it in his head. _The strength in his grip, a hand carding through my hair and dancing across my hip, that tongue.. He kissed me back! He kissed me back._

Dick could feel his body heating and breathing became unsteady. But it felt _good,_ suddenly his achy body felt good and warm and all that was there was _Bruce._ He let out a small gasp when he felt pressure on his groin, rubbing harder and _god he must be tired_ because it was his mentor’s voice in his ear, holding him, surrounding him, _loving him. He kissed me back, kissed me again._

Another gasp and moan spilled from his lips and suddenly he was shaking, panting, couldn't breath then _sticky._ His heart thrumming as waves settled over his body. The barely teen opened his eyes again to the dark room, suddenly feeling cool against flushed skin. He blushed when seeing _and feeling_ the mess he’d made. But he smiled, because while that was strange and wonderful _Bruce had kissed him. It happened._

Dick lay there for another few minutes, enjoying the hum of his body and how it distracted from how awful everything else felt. Not wanting to risk moving. But soon the situation in his sweats was too uncomfortable. He rolled off the couch with a groan before shucking the ruined pants and finding his way to the shower. Letting the warm water rehydrate and clean while his mind tried to figure out just what this all meant.

\---

 

 

Bruce needed to do some thinking. Needed to figure out just when exactly he’d lost sight of the edge, when the lines of morality had blurred so much in his life. Dick was…Dick was the light in the darkness. Pure and _good_ , Bruce’s salvation. What had perhaps saved him from going down an even darker path and kept him grounded. _Kept him sane._ Or at least, he had thought.

It was all still true about Dick, that much couldn’t be changed. _But am I really so corrupted? So vile and broken that everything I touch,_ even him, _is tarnished with me? Has my sense of right and wrong really become so warped and twisted, that for even a moment I had thought it okay, had cherished the feel of him against me, pressed him closer and indulged?_

 _Was Clark right? When we first met, that I am no better than the criminals and low lives I fight so strongly against?_ Worse even. _That no matter how good of intentions, my methods reveal the truth, that the darkness runs deeper than even I had known? Right about Dick, right to worry about a child placed in my care._

The answers seems obvious in the harsh light of day, in the light of what happened, his actions.

But this rollercoaster of days had to end eventually. The files, patrol, paperwork, worrying for Dick, the anger of him poisoning his body so soon, holding him, kissing him so sweetly, so perfect and so wrong. _Was it sweet though?_ The 37 hours he’d been up fuzzying his short term memory, not a great sign. _Or maybe it was the alcohol? Maybe I shouldn’t be drinking right now._

But see, Bruce had sat across sweetly as Queen tried humor, smalltalk, large talk _and even_ political banter to break the ice before getting to business. Had sat in that same offending sunlight from earlier, ignoring the cruel jab from Gotham’s normally dreary skies as it tugged at his eyes. He missed the dark cave, missed his home, _missed the time before he’d shattered everything with something he hadn’t allowed himself to truly realize he wanted._ Missed the moment he tainted that morality, had wanted it to never end, that feeling of completion. He missed the denial he used to have in just how deep his own corruption went. Hell, it was a miracle he had waited so long before sneaking out the flask again. A greater miracle when Oliver was delighted, immediately ordering them both hard drinks. _Seems he found the common ground._ And now, Bruce sat pleasantly or not-so-pleasantly bordering the drunker side of tipsy as Queen seemed determined to catch up on some imagined competition. But he could work with that. Play off his feelings of inadequacy.

He clicked on the voice recorder after the second rounds of drinks. _Recordings don’t lie and I might need whatever conversations we have._ To be honest, this was a part he almost felt relief slipping into. _Brucie Wayne doesn’t have to deal with everything, he knows himself untouchable. Brucie doesn’t run deep with guilt and anger._ Not to mention it was easier to get along with Oliver when they were both drinking. Years of galas and fundraisers of prior experience there. 

He ordered some overly expensive ice cream as Queen finished his drink and ordered them more along with 'whatever's good'. Bruce gave the waitress a smile and wink with his order and she blushed deep. He sighed later when he found her phone number scribbled on a small piece of paper with his bowl of ice cream. Folding it up and leaving it on the table. Oliver pretended not to notice. 

“Bruce I have to admit as anxious as I was to get this sit down, I’m glad we did.” Oliver hardly slurred his words, clapping Bruce warmly on the back when he finished. When Bruce looked at him, blond hair askew and that god awful facial hair that somehow worked, he remembered that while he might not really like Queen, or even his alter ego Green Arrow, he was a _good_ person. Doing his best to help others in the ways he could. It was more than could be said about most men in their position. _Someone deserved to have a good day._

“You know what, Ollie” Oliver practically beamed at the use of his nickname “I’m glad too. Think we got a lot of business done.” They both broke out in laughter at that. Oliver taking longer in the inebriated state to settle down again. A satisfied noise as he leaned back in his chair and looked out over the ledge. Bruce was glad he’d reserved the whole balcony for this.

“Now listen.” Oliver took another big sip. Bruce got the feeling he was building up to this for a while now. “I know we’ve never really been close, and _lord knows_ I’ve had my fair share of resentment over the years but I feel like maybe we can push passed that. And maybe I’m just a bit drunky..” Ollie set both his hands on the table and looked directly at him, obviously trying to give significant to this moment. “but people like you and me, we don’t exactly have many peers, and just-ahh the hell with it! _What’s wrong,_ Bruce? Something is obviously gotten you and I’m here to help.” He finished with a bit of a smile but overall Bruce was impressed with the seriousness he managed, for Oliver anyway it was impressive.

He fully planned his lie, easy peasy, it’s what he does in situations like this, with people and business associates like this. _A long night, an angry scorned lover..._ He sipped his own drink again, prepared to say just that but it wouldn't come out. Instead his voice nearly shook “I-I’ve done something so wrong, I don’t know if I can ever come back from it." any humor to the moment was gone and he found himself finishing in a voice that was almost small. "Don’t know if I want to.”

Oliver looked surprised a moment, almost as surprised as Bruce was by his own words, the truth that had come out. It shocked them both. He could feel his heart rate pick up as the other man rolled the words over in his mind. But the longer they sat out there he realized there came a sense of relief at speaking them out loud. The noise of his mind quieter, less harsh. _God I must be drunk._

“The best advice I can give? Take it one day at a time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to hold out longer, not feeling 1000 satisfied but once I started working out the next chapters and writing I realized It was probably good and well, I'm excited for what's to come. :) 
> 
> I know that I want to write something cute and fluffy for the holidays, but I'm not sure if I can pull that off with where the story is at right now >.> I may just make a separate oneshot or something to fulfill that desire for happy holiday goodness. If there's anything you'd like to see in terms of that, let me know i'm always happy to hear them. ^^


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to not continue on with this day and wanted the next bit to move forward some more but ended up writing this. A sort of conclusion I guess to both of their 'morning after' days. Think of it like a bonus chapter, I dunno. A New Years Eve last bonus reading of the year. WOO?   
> :) Hope ya still enjoy it though.

When Bruce walked back into his home office it was spotless. Every trace of last night’s happenings seemingly swept and dusted away. He knew it was irrational to be upset over it. Of course Alfred would have cleaned the place up, can’t have broken glass littering the floor or broken pens and empty cups telling a story of his frustrations. _What had I been expecting?_

Meechum hadn’t said anything about his drunken state, even if Bruce knew he wasn’t too obnoxious about it. Had even made sure Bruce made it inside and dismissed him before leaving. It was strange when Bruce realized that the driver would have been used to it. That he often played up a drunken façade when sneaking off for patrol or just for image sake. _Why haven’t I been using that lately? And why does it feel so much worse when I’ve actually been drinking?_

Alfred had shown up the moment he stepped inside the manor. _Naturally._ “That was a long lunch, sir.”

_I had Meechum drive around the city for an extra few hours._ “There was a lot to go over, traffic.” _I was too drunk to face coming home._ There was no doubt the butler could smell it on him. The next bit, he almost didn’t want to ask, but couldn’t stop himself. Couldn’t hold eye contact when bringing it up either. “How’s Dick?”

“Hasn’t left his room, sir. Though that’s hardly surprising in his state. He did ask after you though.” Bruce had looked up at that.

“And what did you say?”

“I told him you were away on a business lunch, sir.” Alfred resettled his arms behind his back. “You should talk with him yourself.”

To that, he hadn’t responded, just walked to the study and locked the door. There was an entrance to cave from here, a couch to sleep on and plenty to drink. Bruce just hoped his exhaustion would outweigh whatever was raging through his mind; he needed a nap before patrol. _Just one day at a time._

\---

This time when Dick woke he actually felt like a person again. The hangover still lingering like so much fog caught on Gotham’s rooftops before a sunny day revealed. There was more water, this time a pitcher that he vaguely remembered Alfred bringing in and a cup besides the couch he’d fallen to sleep on. It was a near beautiful sight.

He walked over towards the still covered windows while downing the rest of the glass. Pulling back the heavy curtains, Dick nearly spit out water at the pitch dark sky. _Not good not good. I’m supposed to be out there on patrol right now!_ He abandoned the glass and hurled himself towards the door, flinging it open and sprinting to the nearest cave entrance.

Once down, Dick first noticed one thing. _Batman’s gone, left without me._ The cave was empty, the batmobile gone with Bruce’s suit. _Definitely not good._

He was in the process of pulling on his own suit when Alfred entered the cave. “I thought I saw you scurry down here.”

“Why didn’t anyone wake me? How could he let me sleep through patrol like that? I need to be out there!”

“Master Dick I’m afraid you aren’t in much shape to be out on the streets tonight.” Dick clipped on his belt and reached for the mask.

“I’m _fine_ Alfred.” The butler grabbed the boy’s arm when he tried to walk passed and to the massive computer systems. He needed to figure out where Bruce was.

“Bruce may not be here, sir, _but I am._ And you are _much_ too young to have been drinking, let alone in excess! You’re body needs time to recover, your equilibrium time to readjust. And we all know what just _one mistake can lead to._ ” Dick couldn’t remember ever hearing Alfred talk like this. And never to him, a flush of embarrassment and dread when he realized he probably deserved it. That Alfred was right. “Bruce taking off without you _should_ have been hint enough, young sir. Now if you please, I have some dinner to reheat, by the time that’s done I expect you to be waiting upstairs and in the dining hall.”

Dick stared wide at the butler a moment, he could hear in just his tone how upset Alfred really was. _Disappointed._ But Alfred didn’t wait for much of a response, instead turning sharply and back to where he came. Leaving Dick in an empty cave, his golden cape catching the draft and snacking around his legs. His mind went back to the memory, Bruce holding him, a kiss. But all he saw was the hollow space Bruce had left behind. An echo of batwings taunting him with the man’s absence and nothing felt farther from that kiss.

A feeling that he’d missed something important about last night. He pulled off the costume, leaving it in a heap on a bench. Bruce should at least know he tried to join him out there.

\--

 

Alfred had strongly suggested that Dick head back and rest in his room for the night after an admitably awkward late dinner. He didn’t want to fight the butler on it, not when he was still so clearly upset, so Dick had agreed and scurried off.

The good thing about sleeping all day was at least he wasn’t tired. Well not enough to fall asleep as he waited. An hour to make sure the short trip from his own to Bruce’s room would go unnoticed, now just to wait out the Bat. 

Dick’s phone went off conveniently by the time he was slinking into the side, _Bruce’s side_ of the large bed. He tugged it out of the deep pockets of another of the new pairs of sweatpants that had appeared in his dresser last week. _Why do these new things always just appear? Whatever happened to shopping? Communication?_ The boy just shook his head, not hesitating to answer.

“Dick? Jesus, I can’t believe you answered. Shouldn’t you be in _bed_?”

“Hardy har” He leaned against the carved headboard, breathing deep, it smelt like Bruce here. Eased his nerves. “I’m just waiting up for Bruce, what’s up?”

Dick heard a scoff and some rustling on the other end. “It’s past 1 in the morning, weirdo. If _Brucie_ isn’t home yet he’s probably off with some chick. No point in waiting. Why would you want to anyways?” Rez voice ended on a suspicious note and Dick felt something cold run through him. _Sloppy work Grayson. Don’t let yourself get too relaxed around him with these things._

Still, he couldn't stop himself from trying to defend his guardian. “No, it’s it’s not _that._ He’s in some important meeting and I wanted to get a slip signed for you know, school reasons.”

“ _Uh-hu,_ whatever you say, Dickie-boy.” He cringed at the hardly accepting tone, but less details were more believable. _Start acting like you have something to cover and they’ll start digging. Let it go. There's no way Rez called to discuss Bruce, just wait him out._ “Soo..uh _what happened?_ I mean at the party. You just bailed, _disappeared,_ I was worried.. You okay?”

“I..yea I just had too much to drink.” Dick shrugged, trying not to let how the night had shaken him into his voice. Last thing he needed was Ryan getting all weird and protective. “It was a little much so I took a cab home.” _Did I take a cab though? God I still can’t remember. Just being back, seeing Bruce.._ he could feel his heart kick at the trail of thought and took a deep breath. “Spent most of the day trying to sleep it off. Alfred’s ticked.”

“The butler? Dang, to have your problems. Sorry about that, the party, it was a stupid.” There was another loud crackle and Dick heard the rush of cars passing, yelling joined by Rez’s voice but farther. He couldn’t make out the words.

“Hey, where are you? Rez?”

“ _Holy shit!_ ”

“Rez!”

“Sorry, sorry, but h _oly shi_ t Dick! It was _Batman!_ Just swooped down in the road, nearly caused a crash before he disappeared again. _God damn is he cool._ ”

Dick shot up. “ _Batman?_ You saw Batman? Did he look okay? Where _are_ you that you’re out seeing the Bat?”

“What? Jeeze calm down I’m just walking back from a job, almost back to my place. It’s why I called; Gotham’s streets are freaky enough with daylight, let alone at this hour. God I hate this gig already.”

“What gig? And uh” _nonchalant, be nonchalant_ “which way did he go?”

“Awww. _You’re cute._ ” Dick could practically hear the grin in his friend’s voice.

_“Ryan.”_ That got a small laugh that Dick tried not to let under his skin.

“North I think, _fanboy._ Not that it should matter much to you. Though to be real, I feel better knowing he’s out here. Hey, you think he recognized me?” Ryan’s voice picked up, _he’s excited, thinks Batman is cool._ Dick decided it made up for any annoyances. “I mean not now I guess, he didn’t exactly stop and look but this is the third time I’ve seen the Bat! Robin must be out here someplace too.”

He tried to remember to pay attention to Rez not answering about his new ‘gig’ but Dick’s mind latched onto the news about Batman. _If he’s going north from near Rez’s neighborhood he could be making the loop back up and around. Standard route, hopefully with a quiet night he could be home as soon as 3…_

“Dick? You still there?”

“What? Yea, sorry.”

Ryan gave another soft chuckled. “Space cadet. But hey, I’m back _but uh,_ I’m glad to hear you’re alright.”

“Same here.”

“Get some sleep, shortie. Don’t wait up all night for that prick.”

“He’s not a prick. He’s-” _worth waiting for? Needs to explain that kiss, to do it again? Prove it really happened? Out saving people right now, the Batman you think so damn cool?_ “Whatever. Night Rez.”

“Night, Dick.”

He huffed and tossed the phone across the mattress, when the line went dead. Watching it slide against the comforter. _Why’s he still so weird about Bruce? Is it really the money thing?_ Dick sighed, looking down at his hands. _Maybe if they actually spent some time together.._

Dick decided to explore that though later, pulling out a notebook and the guide to American Sign language Bruce had thrown at him last week. The boy propped more pillows beneath him and wiggled to find a good spot. There were pillows mimicking his sleeping form in his own bed, just in case. Bat’s fluttering about the edge of his mind as he waited.

 

\---

It was half pasted 4 by the time Bruce made his way back through the manor. One of his gloves had cracked on some wanna-be rapists jaw, he’d kicked in a few of the man’s ribs for that one. Smashed another’s collarbone. The girl could hardly thank him through her panicked sobs and once the pain kicked in through the adrenaline, he’d decided to head back.

Now blood slowly seeped through the white bandages around his palm, _cheap material, I’ll have to find another guy. What if this had happened against an actual threat?_ Bruce shook his head as he climbed the stairs.

Exhaustion was setting in, his nap earlier didn’t quite pan out and Bruce knew he needed to find his bed before he grabbed another bottle of scotch. Both sounded like good options for tonight. What he hadn’t been expecting was the sight awaiting him in his room. _Should have realized he’d be here._ Bruce closed his eyes, he was too tired for this and his shoulders slumped defeated as he moved throughout the room. Ignoring the boy sitting cross legged on his bed, eyes trailing after his every movement, _It’s too late to run now._

Bruce stripped, replacing his clothes with a pair of boxers and black fleece pants, not bothering with a shirt. When he turned back, his ward was still staring at him expectantly, expression carefully guarded. Bruce felt a surge of guilt run deep, wondered if it showed. _I can’t do this now._

“Bruce” It sounded like relief in that voice _god I must be tired, delusional even._ The man raised a hand, thankful when Dick just closed his mouth, a small frown gracing those features. He sighed, _what am I doing?_

Knew his own voice would sound gruff, flat. “Can't this wait until morning.” Dick looked away, bite his lip before nodding. Suppressed the sigh of relief “Good.”

“ _But only if I can stay._ ” The boy threw back defiant, chest puffed out. Bruce felt like something was breaking inside him, didn’t bother with a response outside of climbing into the bed. _I'll fix this later._

Dick slid under the covers after him and it took Bruce a moment to place the strange feeling. Instinctively sliding over and rolling over the teen. Too close to unconsciousness to notice the way the boy’s breath hitched at the contact.

He sank into bed, it was warm. _He’s been here a while._ There was a small tug on Bruce’s arm and he lifted it, knew he shouldn’t but did. Too tired to object when a warm body scooted under and pressed close. Bruce almost wanted to cry at how easy it was, how right it felt, how wrong it probably was. But slipped into the void of unconsciousness before he could analyze further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll stop dragging things out next chapter, promise. There's exciting things to come that I do actually want to get to at some point.   
> (and yes, i'm laughing at myself because this always seems to happen)


	49. Chapter 49

It was the kind of thick black sleep that oozes with forgotten dreams and sensations. The kind you have to fight back off with a baseball-bat, cursing the tendrils of temptation that reach for you. And when Bruce finally did manage to pull himself from it, shake the mental holds of his subconscious, he slowly became aware of his body and that around it. The welcoming embrace of his own familiar sheets, really a godsend considering. Too often sleep like that came with the cold grins and trials of his next sticky situation. _And what should that say about your situation now?_

The next thing he felt was the warm frame tucked nearly beneath his. Soft hair tickling beneath his jaw, the boy had done his best to entangle himself in Bruce. He could feel the rise and fall of Dick’s breathing against him chest, impossibly close, _secure. Tucked safe beneath me, shielded, like he’s meant to be there._ But Bruce couldn’t pretend it didn’t happen. That he could still explain this closeness away to himself as their normal, as not detrimental to Dick’s sense of growing and development. _I’m all he’s grown attached to, have allowed this emotional dependence to develop. A poisoning by close association._

 _Oh god._ The boy had the audacity to nuzzle closer, face pressing and shifting against his chest, Bruce could feel his breath there. A small huff before evening out and he couldn’t stop the ways his muscles tightened. Wanting to savor every last bit for a painfully blissful moment. _But I can’t have this._ Bruce pushed back; sitting up and creating the distance he knew he’d need. Legs swung over the edge of the bed, it wasn’t an unfamiliar position.

The boy slept on, face fallen onto the mattress and hair sticking in clumps to his forehead and Bruce had to close off that part of himself. The part that could hardly focus on anything else. Compartmentalize the situation. He’d allowed himself to get too close, too entwined in these moments.

And so Bruce sat like that, hands running across his knees, through his hair and then still. Two and a half hours ticked by, he knew, he counted, couldn’t keep himself from it, until Dick was awake. He heard him rustling in the sheets, stretching out to reach the space where Bruce had been before. Felt the kid’s eyes bore into his back before Bruce stood up.

The next words sounded ominous even to him. “We need to talk about this.”

He threw on a shirt, turned when he was confident with his resolve. When everything that needed to be was locked away. Bruce was surprised when Dick spoke first.

“I’m sorry I-you know..came home like that. I shouldn’t have been drinking, shouldn’t of gone to that party. Bruce I’m so sorry about that.” Dick’s voice wavered and his hands were picking at the hem of his sleep shirt. The boy bowed his head again, it made Bruce feel like the worst kind of person. He should stop him; let him know that’s not really what this conversation is about. “I should know better.. please _don’t be mad at me._ ”

Bruce felt himself deflate, he took a half step closer to the bed. Dick pulling his legs out from under him and scooting to the end. “This isn’t about that. Not entirely. ” His ward’s attention snapped at that but he didn’t seem surprised.

Bruce waited, to gauge the boy’s reaction, see what he’d say to that. A glimpse into Dick’s recollection of the night. Dick squirmed a bit before breathing out deeply, catching on. He was looking at his hands, curling and fiddling with his thumbs. _Always moving._ “I kissed you. That’s what this is about.” Bruce couldn’t tell if the cold that ran through him was relief. It should have been. _He doesn’t know, doesn’t remember the line I crossed._ Suddenly blue eyes were on him, sparkling, _knowing. Could they see past this, through my safeguards?_ Stop It. _Don’t get sappy now, he’s a child. You can’t do this._ Dick held the gaze with an uncertain strength. His hands were still. “And you kissed me back.”

“That’s not-"

“You kissed me! I I thought I had done something stupid, _royally stupid,_ Bruce. Like mistaking Joker for Two Face stupid, but _you kissed me too._ I didn’t understand the fuss about kissing, until you did it and _I get it now._ I’m not mad or anything. I’m glad it happened.”

Bruce waited for him to finish. It didn’t feel right standing over him like that, so he sat down. Making sure to leave plenty of space between them, Bruce heard more than saw Dick shift towards him. “You’re right, Dick. It did happen.” He schooled his voice, made it harder. “But you arrived home drunk and upset. It was _not_ some fairy tale moment and it _will not_ be happening ever again.”

“But-“ He heard Dick’s voice and turned to face him. Immediately regretting that decision at the look in wide eyes. He was shocked, disbelieving. _God what did he think was going to happen? How could I have ever let this happen to begin with? “You…kissed me..”_ his voice was barely a whisper now, uncertain. _Good, that’s good. It’s just a phase, a crush on the prominent mentor figure, the stand in parent. Common in situations like this. I need to kill it before I hurt him more, he just doesn’t understand. But why does it have to feel like this?_

With a lifetime of training and years as Batman, his voice didn’t waver. Help firm and definite. “There will be no argument, no further discussion on the matter. It never happened. Was inappropriate.” Bruce could see the tears forming, how the boy fought against them, face red, tried to push it down. It was more painful than any knife had ever been to see him like this. _I have to leave before...I need to stay resolute, this is for the best. But first.._ “I think it’s best if you keep to your own rooms for a while.. Do you understand me?” A weak nod as Dick looked away, wiping a hand against his eyes. He didn’t look back at the man. “ _Out loud,_ Dick. Do. You. Understand?”

His voice broke. “I understand.”

Bruce gave a gruff ‘Good’ before standing up, the bed creaking loudly at the shift in weight. The walk to the door had never felt so excruciating before. It took everything he had not to look back at the boy. _If I look back I won’t be able to.. It needs to happen like this._ The door clicked softly, painfully behind him.

\---

 

Oliver Queen was back to walking the familiar streets of his city. Breathing in the familiar air of Star City as walked the plaza. Dinah hadn’t called while he was gone. Hadn’t stopped in the office, hadn’t asked after him, hadn't left a note. A pitiful part of him thought she might have finally left for good this time. He quickly pushed his thoughts elsewhere, Searching his surrounding for inspiration.

A round man with similar facial hair to Ollie’s own smiled and held out a magazine from his stand. Oliver smiled and nodded, handing the friendly face a twenty from his wallet as he grabbed the offered article. It wasn’t until he walked down to one of his usual benches by the fountains that he really looked at what he had overpaid for. Some second rate gossip rag promising to have all the latest facts and shocking revelations. A small smile tugged at his lips as he flipped it open. _Distraction media at its finest._

He was half reading a piece on an alleged affair between an NFL player and one of his sponsors, eyes wide with the ludicrous nature of it all when something else caught his attention. A footnote in the corner of the page. ‘Collection of the best ranked father-son photos amongst beloved A-listing figures, page 12’ He found himself questioning whether or not anyone would actually want to read something like that even as he searched for page 12. _Roy and I got some good shots at that Palmer benefit, maybe they’ll include wards, not like there can really be that big of a selection._

Sure enough #6 had a few photos of the smiling red head and him playing ping pong or leaning against the rails of the Queens Gambit. Oliver smiled, glad that none of them showed the two drinking together. It’s been a while since he was able to convince Roy to go out with him without the costumes.

He recognized an old shot Lionel Luther and Lex and cringed. That was no loving relationship, never had been. But on a side by side were recreation photo’s Lex must have made recently. _Since when does Luthor have a kid??_ But sure enough there was a serious looking teen posing with him, a full head of dark hair and blue eyes. The teen looked impossibly familiar, but Oliver couldn’t quite place it. _Maybe I have seen him before._

They were in the 3rd position and Ollie would have been more upset at Luthor of all people ranking above him if he didn’t find it so satisfying imagining how upset Lex would be knowing he ranked 3rd on a publicity project he’d obviously put some effort into. A prominent Democratic Politian had hit 2nd, Oliver had to turn the page again to see the first. His mouth dropped open at the double paged spread for it.

 _Of fucking course its him._ Bruce Wayne was smiling big, arm looped around the young Dick Grayson shoulders and they both had matching grins and suits, down the neat red bow ties and if Oliver had to guess, the cuff links too. The second largest was one that Ollie remembered, though how someone had snagged the photo was beyond him. It showed a droopy eyed Richard huddled in the large man’s arms, head resting on Bruce’s shoulder as he was lifted away from the party. Even he had to admit it was a touching photo and there were more shots, some from that same evening and others spread across the time between. It felt strange trying to fit the man he had spent a fairly drunken lunch with with the man in these photos. The two so clearly adored each other and Bruce’s words echoed in the back of his mind. _‘I’ve done something so wrong, I don’t know if I can ever come back from it. If I want to.’_ The two images of Bruce Wayne didn’t fit and Oliver felt something sick tug at his stomach. But the trail of thought was interrupted by his personalized ringtone. He dropped the gossip rag, thanking whatever powers that be before answering his cell.

“Dinah? Listen, pretty bird, I’m so sorry about before.”

\---

It was nearly a month before Dick and Bruce had more than a brief superficial conversation again. Bruce had disappeared after their talk. At first he was worried about their duties as Batman and Robin, but Batman barked orders as usual. Out there in the field, it was the only aspect of their relationship that hadn’t changed. A barrier around their lives as Batman and Robin, untouchable. But Batman stayed in the cave long after Dick would dress back down and leave. He wouldn’t see Bruce in the mornings, and hardly after school. There was only Batman. He wouldn’t let himself think on it too much. They never talked about it.

Another month passed. Nothing changed. As his last year at Luxingbird was coming to an end, the tests and essays and finals only seemed to be building up. It worked though, Dick focused on doing his absolute best. Better than his best. A part of him wanted Bruce to see how hard he worked, how well he’d do on finals and be proud of him. A warm hand on his shoulder and a ruffle through his hair. Bruce was always happy when Dick did well. Alfred only hummed in approval as Dick studied about the manor. And if Ryan’s absence was anything to go by, he was in the same boat with the last of his first year at Gotham Academy. They exchanged the occasional texts and the older boy had some good study tips to impart. It was an easy rhythm to get lost in.

During the nighttimes, sore from patrol and staring up at his ceiling, that’s when Dick’s mind would demand answers. Loud and overwhelming. The large room towering around him until he’d give up and go over flash cards. He even made some for Robin on various villains, criminals and heroes alike. The fastest way to defuse different types of explosives and bypass encryptions. Soon Dick just stayed in the cave longer. It was easier just being near Bruce. He’d even began to master all the defensive and offensive maneuvers for the bo staff and was working on escrima sticks late into the night. Some night’s Batman would watch him practice; occasionally giving constructive criticism, though usually he remained silent. All the other sidekicks he talked with hated being watched so closely by their respective mentors but Dick loved it. Loved the attention and worked all the harder to impress. Bruce would come back around. They’d get through this.

He pounded at the training dummy with the two sticks, twisting and flipping around the wood construct, _kick, left, right, dodge, left._ Sweat was dripping off his forehead and down his back, sticking to the blue and grey shirt. He heard Bruce give a hum of approval and smiled, turning to get a glimpse at the man’s face. Instead he saw the butler standing behind them before Bruce did and froze. Alfred didn’t look pleased as he cleared his throat. His saw Bruce close his eyes, face slipping back into the standard near grimace before going to a more neutral expression as he turned to the butler. Dick put the sticks up and grabbed a small towel before joining them. Alfred had waited until he was there to speak.

“Do either of you two realize what time it is?”

Neither of them spoke but Bruce crossed his arms and Dick’s gaze went to his feet. He scooted minutely closer to Bruce. The butler sighed.

“Master Bruce, you are an adult and more than capable of deciding your own schedule, no matter how reckless it may be. I've accepted that but last I checked Richard is _thirteen._ And has less than three hours before needing to be in school. There are just two weeks left of the year, two weeks before you can afford to royally screw with your sleep schedule young man. Whatever happened to finals?”

Dick opened his mouth to speak, but Alfred was right. He’d lost track of the time, should have gone straight to bed after patrol. But Bruce had removed the cowl and maybe they couldn’t share a bed anymore and things weren’t as they used to be, but they still had this.

“It’s my fault, Alfred. I lost track of the time.” Dick felt the weight of Bruce’s hand on his shoulder and his breath caught. It was the first time Bruce had touched him so casually since that night. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried not to lean into the touch. Didn’t want him to pull away so soon. “I’ll call the school, have him go in late and make up for it after hours.

“Very well, sir.” The butler still sounded curt, but dropped it. “I suggest a shower before bed, Master Richard.” Alfred turned to leave and Bruce nudged him forward after him. Dick understood and followed, turning back briefly and flashing the man a thankful smile. Bruce’s eyes widened ever so slightly before he turned and stalked away. Dick wasn’t sure if it counted as progress or not. 

A driver took him to school the next afternoon. Dick held his leather bracelet in his hands, fingers running over the two little charms there. His stomach felt empty despite a large late breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably could of been two chapters, but I think I'm going to try and make them longer for now on. We'll see how well that goes I suppose. I love all the comments and love that people are still with me on this. Holy Jee, it's been nearly a year. 0.0   
> I spent a long while on this and tbh I'm still not super happy with how it came out, but I think I got it to a good point. Hopefully y'all still enjoy this with me.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O HO! Chapter 50!! :D (Holy schnitzels who woulda thought I'd still be pumping out chapters for this baby)   
> As always, your comments and love are wonderful fuel, so really I got you guys to thank for all this.   
> Hope ya enjoy. ;)

Rez just sat there, back leaning against the rickety headboard of Delphine’s bed while she paced back and forth. To his credit, Ryan’s ribs hurt and his left shoulder and jaw and _okay,_ most of him hurt in varying degrees. In that way, he supposed he was lucky for Del’s current state. She wouldn’t notice when he winced a little or favored different parts of his body. Double lucky that Dick’s not around. _Nothing gets passed that kid. Damn bird eyes or somethin I swear._ A loud crack snapped his attention back to the frantic redhead. Her fist was buried in the dry wall and timidly she slowly removed it. Ryan couldn’t see her face, just shoulders slumped, the shake in her stance. He stood and walked towards his oldest friend.

“Del..” he placed a light hand on her shoulder, hopefully a comforting one. “C’mon it’s really not that important.”

Even as he said the words he knew it wouldn’t help. Not with her, not like this. But the tear in her voice came as a surprise. _I’ve never actually seen her cry before.._ “It _is_ important Ryan. Not all of us can just breeze through on test scores _and luck. I was supposed to get in._ I did everything right. _Everything._ ”

“Maybe you just haven’t gotten an acceptance letter yet? They could of mailed it late?”

She pushed his hand off, making a motion that looked alarmingly similar to that of wiping tears away and stood in front of the old desk, back still to him. “No, I would of heard weeks ago. There’s a week left of this year, _my last year before becoming obsolete._ ”

“Gotham Academy isn’t the only school, Del. And it’s only high school. I’m sure you can find something uh- even better.” She jerked around at that and Rez couldn’t help but flinch back at the sudden glare she gave.

“Better? Gotham Academy is _the best._ The only _better_ are those god damn mentorship programs in _god damn Metropolis!_ " A pause. Her face went blank a moment after that before Rez practically saw the light bulb appear over her head. Or maybe it was just the way the cheap lights shone off the tangled mess of her hair. “Rez, you’re _a genius!_ I could kiss you.” And finally a smile. It’d be sweet if she wasn’t quite so freaky when she got like this. So Ryan just gave a small laugh, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

“Not necessary, red. But ur-what exact part of that qualifies me as genius?” She held a finger up before spinning back around, frantically pushing through papers and pamphlets before making a small _ah ha!_ Delphine was practically giggling as she thrust a crumbled and stained flyer toward him. Briefly Rez wondered if she had stopped taking her meds again with the way she was acting.

Still he read through the offered sheet with a frown and it took a moment to piece together what she was trying to say. “Del, this is crazy. _Lex Luthor?_ C’mon the guys as shady as they come! And the fact that he’s ‘always looking for bright young minds’ is _only shadier._ Not to mention we don’t even live in Metropolis.”

She scoffed and grabbed the flyer back. “He’s never been convicted of anything, Rez. Any guy with that grand of an empire is sure to have made a few lesser people upset.” Delphine flicked the pale purple paper. “This could be it. My next move. I’ll just have to do something to really catch his attention, something big. Wayne was an obvious bust; whoever got that scholarship _can choke on it._ Lexcorp could be good for me.”

He held his hands up in a pacifying manner before she could turn her glare back to him. “Whatever you say. But if things get weird, don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

“Please, you’re just letting your distaste for Bruce Wayne cloud your better judgment. If you weren’t so biased you’d see just how brilliant this could be.”

He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulders, wincing slightly. “Again: _Whatever you say._ I'm not getting into it. But I gotta run, Dick’s supposed to meet me at the library. Seriously, kid studies more than you now, you’d think it wasn’t already guaranteed he’d get into anywhere.” Rez stopped at the bedroom door, looking back on his friend. She looked as if she were already absorbed in this next challenge. For some reason, he didn't want to leave her alone like this. “Hey, you wanna come? Maybe Dick’s got some insider insight on Luthor or something?”

Del just shook her head walking back the short distance to the wall. “And be your guy’s weird third wheel? No thanks. Besides-” her hand’s traced the edges of the hole she’d made earlier “I got work to do.”

Ryan just shrugged as he left, snatching a handful of aspirin from her desk as he went. Mildly concerned that he just might be the normal one of his little group of friends. 

\---

Dick felt like he was forgetting something. He winced and pulled away but a strong hand snaked around his chest to hold him in place. Bruce’s voice rumbling in his ear. “Hold still and this won’t take so long.”

Dick was currently sitting cross-legged between the man’s legs as Bruce applied a cooling salve to the Boy Wonder’s latest set of bruises littering his back. “Sorry it’s just-“

“Sensitive. I know.” The man’s voice was kind though and Dick wanted to melt at their proximity. They hadn’t been this close in months, he could practically feel the heat radiating off his mentor. As if it were calling him closer. Bruce didn’t remove the hand from his chest either and Dick brought his own up and placed it over Bruce’s. The hand rubbing salve on his back stilled for a moment before continuing. Dick took a deep breath and grinned, knowing Bruce wouldn’t see it from his position. He would enjoy the moment.

“You’re better than Alfred at this.”

“No I’m not.” Dick pushed his fingers into the spaces between Bruce’s and rubbed his thumb over Bruce’s skin. 

“You are. Alfred doesn’t rub it in all the way and it sticks when I put my shirt back on.” Bruce gave a small hum; hand trailing over Dick’s back to make sure it was adequately applied before Dick felt the man freeze. Dick tried to turn, see what was wrong but Bruce was pulling away, practically across the room by the time he did. Face turned away from him, the salve tingled as cool air brushed over it. The whole room felt different. The easy atmosphere replaced back to what it's been like lately. Dick hated it. Hated how he knew whose fault it was. Who messed things up between them. 

“I..I have a conference call. Alfred will take you into town.”

_Alfred will take me.._ "The library! I almost forgot.”

Bruce was at the door now, one hand on the handle. His voice quiet in demeanor if not volume. “Your friend will be waiting. You should get dressed.” 

The door closed behind him and Dick huffed out a breath. Watching the door a moment before grabbing and pulling back on his shirt. He checked an old grandfather clock for the time and sighed. He would definitely be late. 

\---

Ryan tapped his fingers along the wood table. Thrumming a beat to himself as he tried not to entertain the notion of being stood up. It was 19 and a half minutes passed the time Dick had said to meet, not that he was counting or anything.

Another two minutes went by and Ryan was about to grab his bag and leave when his phone beeped.

_> >Just pulled up, where are you?_

Rez scoffed but a smile still tugged at his lips as he typed out which floor he was on. It was the same they had agreed on, but Ryan decided to forgive Dick in advance for forgetting that. And when he saw his friend bounding over, Rez hated how just couldn’t even feel mad that he’d been sitting here waiting for so long. _Not that he has to know that._

He made sure to cross his arms for good measure. “Dude, where were you? I’ve been here for nearly half an hour already.” Dick stopped in front of him and Rez realized he must have grown more, his friend seeming shorter than usual. _How long has it been since we were face to face like this?_ But Dick didn’t seem to mind, or notice. Just pulling up a chair and sitting himself down.

“Sorry about that, Bruce was-” the boy cut himself off, mouth hanging open and dark hair spilling into his face as he back tracked. “I got sidetracked is all. But come on, you said you’d help me prepare for the final exam.” Rez frowned but sat across from Dick all the same. Not liking where he cut off but not wanting to push. Pushing never helped with Dick, his friend was an open and friendly person on all but a few subjects. And much to his chagrin, Bruce Wayne had always been one of those touchy subjects, these past few weeks more than ever.

“Yea yea, let’s get to it then, short stuff. I’ll make an excellent test taker of you yet.”


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was excited so here, take another chapter. :3  
> (I put this one up a day after last chapter, so if you haven't read that yet, don't forget to)

Alfred was hovering. There was something he wanted to say and Bruce was content to wait him out, eyes grazing over this morning’s paper. Whatever it was, it was the reason the butler had insistently pulled him from bed at what felt an unholy hour considering the time he got in last night. Eventually Alfred pulled out a thick sheet of paper and set it in front of him carefully.

“Have you seen these marks, Master Bruce?” Bruce glanced down and hummed, shifting back to the paper. He was about to turn the page when a forceful hand pulled the paper from his grip. _“Bruce.”_

“Alfred?”

The butler sighed. _Here it comes._ “You haven’t been the most attentive these past few months, sir and Mast Richard has worked very hard to achieve such remarkable scoring.”

Bruce frowned at what the butler was implying. “I never said he didn’t. I’m very proud of Dick, you know this.”

“Yes, I do, sir. But does he?” Alfred let the words sit a moment, letting Bruce realize that he really wasn’t sure how to answer that. “Exactly what I thought, sir. Which is why I took the liberty of cancelling all your appointments and meeting for the day, as well as I will be confiscating your work phones. _Yes, both of them._ You will be taking Richard out for the day. I’ve emailed the schedule to your personal cell, the one with only mine and the boy’s numbers programmed in and it shall be _the only_ phone you’re permitted to bring. Now I suggest you get dressed and let Richard know that the two of you will be going out.”

Bruce looked up at the butler before picking up the sheet with Dick’s scores and smiling softly. “I..Thank you, Alfred. You're right.”

His old friend was definitely a bit smug as he bowed his head. “Of course, sir.”

\--

 

“Sooo…where are we going?” Dick was bouncing lightly in his seat and Bruce smirked as he thought of their first activity for the day.

“It’s a surprise.”

He spotted Dick pout out of the corner of his eye. “You hate surprises.”

“It’s not a surprise to me.” The boy just let out a _humph,_ crossing his arms and turning towards the window at that. Bruce brought his attention back to the road for a moment before Dick spoke up again.

“Is it at least a _good_ surprise?”

Bruce’s smile hadn’t left his face. _This really was a good idea._ “You’ll see soon enough.”

Dick shifted his body to face the man’s, arm motions emphasizing his words. “What is that even supposed to mean? You don’t know where we’re going, do you?” Bruce just gave a noncommittal hum and Dick let out an overly dramatic sigh, head falling back to hit the seat with a thump. Luckily for the boy, it wasn’t much longer before they were pulling up to Gotham’s newest state of the art, multistory Laser Tag Arena.

Before he knew it, there was an insistent tapping on his arm and Bruce turned towards his ward, trying his best to keep a straight expression. “Bruce, _you’re kidding_ right? _Bruce!_ There is no way..” he could hear the excitement building in Dick’s voice as they pulled into a parking space. That alone made this trip worth any price it could bring. But the teen’s tone evened out. “What’s the catch; there’s gotta be a catch.”

Bruce shook his head. “No catch, Dick. You’ve earned something fun. Now, the only question is: Versus or Team up?” The boy gave him a wicked grin. _Definitely worth it._

\---

Dick had decided quickly on a versus match first. But now, as he suited up with his four random teammates, he felt a little apprehensive. _There’s no way I’m going to blow this._ So the teen cleared his throat and gathered the attention of those around him as they waited for the previous group to finish up.

“Alright group, listen up. I know we came into this as strangers, but we are _a team_ now. And if we work together, and work smart, _I know_ we can accomplish anything! More specifically, we can _crush_ Red Team. I know we can!” He motioned towards the bulletin board map, feeling a small rush at seeing the nods of agreement and excitement in the others’ faces. His new team following along as Dick laid out the basis of a solid plan. No one questioned him taking charge, his age or experience with such things and it felt natural leading them through his ideas. Answering any questions with enthusiasm that seemed contagious.

When the doors opened and fog began to seep into the room, Dick lifted his toy gun to the ceiling, letting out a small battle cry. Adrenalin beginning to course as his teammates did the same and together they ran out to the dark and glowing arena.

 

Everything was going perfectly and it didn’t take long for Dick to spot Bruce, immediately drawn to the towering figure. He was perched atop a climbing wall, providing cover while the delta pairing pushed to grab another base when he spotted him. Sleeves rolled up and motioning to one of his own teammates. It would have been more effective if Dick wasn’t so familiar with all of Bruce’s signals. And okay, maybe Dick was showing off a little bit when he flipped through the air to another vantage. It shaking slightly before he was sliding down the wall and cutting Bruce off. A smug smirk in place as he pointed the laser directly at the man’s chest.

“Miss me, B?”

But Bruce just grinned. And not just any grin, it was a Batman grin, the kind that said ‘you just lost and don’t even know it yet’. One loud whistle later and Dick realized he was surrounded. “You really think I’d be that sloppy Dick? Though I have to admit I didn’t think it’d be quite so easy to lure you out.”

Now it was Bruce’s turn to point the laser gun at him and Dick made a show of lifting his in surrender. He didn’t have much time before someone shot at him but the sound of lasers firing in the near distance was all the opening he needed.

The Boy Wonder was ducking and rolling forward, vaulting between Bruce’s legs before twisting and sliding along the floor. He didn’t waste time in firing, hearing the congratulatory sounds of hitting his target in his headgear before being shot himself. Dick let out a shrill laugh and considered it victory. Definitely well worth the walk to recharge for the pride he saw on Bruce’s face as his mentor went to do the same.

Dick regrouped with his team and adjusted their battle plans for what Bruce seemed to be doing. In the end, the match was close. But Dick’s Blue team came out victorious. And as they all shrugged back out of their vests and headgear, Bruce watched as Dick’s team buzzed around him excitedly. It was when the others had cleared out that Bruce approached, ruffling a hand through the teen’s hair affectionately as they walked out together.

“Impressive work in there.” Dick grinned up at him, bumping a shoulder into the older man playfully.

“Learned it from the best.”

\---

They played a few more rounds, alternating between working together and against one another. By the time late afternoon hit they decided to move on to lunch. Dick was laughing and recounting tales of their recent laser tag adventures the whole way and Bruce felt a lightness settle over them. Laughing along with the boy and even letting him fiddle with the radio.

He drove them out into Gotham’s country side, pulling over at a lush green field Alfred had marked on the map. Dick frowned but shrugged and followed when Bruce got out of the car and began walking up a hill.

It was a short and pleasant trek till they came upon a large oak. Set beneath it was a striped red blanket and woven basket. Bruce let out a low whistle and Dick squeezed his hand. _How long have we been holding hands?_ Bruce didn’t let go though, just gave a slight squeeze back.

“Alfred set this up, didn’t he?”

He laughed at that, sitting down and pulling the boy with him. “You caught me. He’s really outdone himself this time.” Dick’s hand slipped from his and went to open the basket. Bruce told himself he didn't miss it.

“You can say that again! There’s practically a whole feast in here. Good thing too, I am _hungry_.” Bruce chuckled again and helped Dick set out the assortment of foods. Alfred had left a note telling them to enjoy atop a few bottles of water. Along with that there was a thermos with Bruce’s favorite blend of coffee and several containers of juices. All that was missing was a bottle of wine and a few candles. _Not that kind of picnic Bruce. Stop it. Don’t go there again._

They ate contently, Dick sitting cross legged and munching happily on a sandwich. Bruce was transfixed with the way the sun hit him, making it seem as if his golden skin was glowing. _Appreciating beauty is not the same as lusting after your barely teenage ward. There’s nothing wrong with sharing a meal. Dick earned this day out._ Bruce had to believe those words to get through this. _Nothing wrong. There’s nothing wrong with this, Bruce. Relax. Enjoy._ So he did.

Dick carried the conversation, he always did. But Bruce was sure to make an effort too, not the Dick ever seemed to really mind if he didn’t. Bruce had taken to sipping on his coffee and popping the occasional grape in his mouth with Dick finished off his third sandwich with a satisfied hum. Letting himself fall back on the blanket before scooting to lay himself next to Bruce. Head resting against the side of the man's thigh, Bruce smiled and held a grape to the boy’s lips. Grinning when Dick munched on it with his own smile, tongue flicking out over his lips.

“This is nice.” Bruce leaned back against the tree and grunted an agreement. A slight breeze keeping them cool and the shade from low hanging branches kept the sun out of his eyes. _It really was nice._ Bruce brought the thermos to his lips with one hand, the other carding through Dick’s hair. When Dick’s head had moved up to his lap, the man wasn’t sure. But he just sighed and took comfort in the weight there, fingers massaging at the teen’s scalp.

They sat in silence like that for a long while. Bruce’s eyes following a few birds soaring in the distance. He was about to suggest they pack the food away to deter any ants when he realized Dick must of fallen asleep. Breathing gently, face turned towards Bruce and one hand curled around the man’s knee, the other was folded over his chest.

It reminded him of finding the boy asleep in the movie room, the same soft features and dark lashes even if Dick was older now. Still so beautiful and peaceful. It filled him with a buzzing warmth and Bruce kept his fingers stroking through dark hair. Couldn’t stop himself from bending and placing a soft kiss to the side of a smooth forehead. The food could stand to sit another few minutes. Ants were well worth the sight before him.

\---

Dick couldn’t say when he fell asleep. His full stomach combined with the soothing atmosphere and Bruce’s steady fingers stroking though his hair had easily lulled him into unconsciousness. When he did wake, the first thing he noticed was the hand still moving gently across the back of his head. He did his best to maintain even breathing as he peeked up at Bruce.

The man had his head leaning back on the tree and his eyes closed, though Dick knew he wasn’t sleeping. As soon as he shifted, Bruce’s eyes opened, looking at him curiously. Dick kept moving though, bringing himself up and settling into the man’s lap. His legs fitting on either side of Bruce’s waist. Even like this, he still had to look up at him. Dick’s gaze found its way to Bruce’s lips and he couldn’t help but wonder what they’d feel like. Against his, in the light of day and sober. If they’d still be as soft and caring, so sweetly assertive. As wonderful as he remembered.

“Dick..” the word was a warning, he knew. But they way it rumbled through Bruce’s chest, how it looked coming out of those lips made him shudder. He brought his eyes to look up into Bruce’s again, trying to figure out exactly what he was seeing there. But Dick gave up and simple brought his head to rest against Bruce’s chest, arms wrapping tightly around his guardian. The noise Bruce let out was inscrutable but the man wrapped an arm around Dick’s waist, the other rubbing up and down the length of the teen’s back. Bruce’s voice was gentler this time, but still rumbling through his chest and Dick could feel it all the more from this position. “We’re missing the movie.”

“Did Alfred pick it?”

“Yes.”

Dick pushed closer. “Then I’m not too concerned.” He felt the man’s laugh and smiled. _This was nice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Lia for the picnic idea. Hope it did justice even if it wasn't exactly a date. (Though pretty darn close if ya ask me)  
> This was so much fun to write, I forgot how nice it is to just write some happiness instead of all the angst. :o


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the continued support and love! Don't worry, this beast won't be ending anytime super soon.  
> I'm glad you're enjoying. :)

Robin landed with a soft pat in front of him as they exited the Batmobile, _impressively quick_. The Cave towering overhead and a frown adorning those colorful features. “Did you get hit?”

Bruce brushed him off, pushing past and striding to the consoles and sliding off the cowl. He made a mental note of a slight jitter in his hands at the action. “No, Robin. I’m fine. Unload the car then hit the showers. Scrub extra hard, no point in taking chances with this stuff.”

“ _Bruce,_ your mask cracked.” A bright green glove landed on his arm. “Are you sure?” He deflated at the concern shaping his partner’s lips. With a gauntleted hand he reached up and removed Robin’s mask. Made a point of looking solidly in Dick’s eyes.

“I’m _fine._ Now do as I say.” The teen huffed and stuck a tongue out before turning and bounding back over to the car. Bruce finished removing most of his armor and suit while video logging their recent run in with Scarecrow. They’d had such a good day out before word of Crane’s escape. He wasn’t about to let something as trivial as a crack in his gas mask ruin it completely. _He was fine._ Had avoided more than most of the powered gas before taping his mask back up.

He closed the log and was running a hand through his hair when Robin landed on his back with a laugh, arms and legs latching tight. “Piggy back to the showers?”

“Doesn’t seem I have much of a choice now, does it?” But Bruce was smiling as he bounced a bit and took off. Was Dick a little old for these games? Maybe. But they've been having a good day and some good old fashioned fun was still welcome.

The boy let out a yip, one hand coming up to run against Bruce's hair before Dick's own head rested atop Bruce's. Maybe he took the long way to the showering stalls. Maybe it just didn't have to matter. 

\--

Bruce couldn’t help a broken a giggle at the sensation of fingers prodding along the back of his ribcage. Distantly, he was aware that he was dreaming, that he’d had this dream before. But all he could think of was the way the delicate and strong hands danced along his skin. A hand pushing his head back forward whenever he’d try and turn around, to get a glimpse at who he knew was back there. He’d had this dream before.

There was laughter behind, light, musical, _different._ More soothing than Selina’s, her hands that had to be running along his spine now, massaging at his shoulders. But they felt off, more…familiar. _Had this dream one too many times maybe._ Bruce knew what came next, leaned into the hands, replaced by hovering lips, ghosting over the back of his neck, the side, always landing, trailing with a delicate touch. He moaned as it deepened. As hands returned down his sides, up and scraping through short hair. His eyes stayed closed as a hand hooked in and pulled his head back, exposing his throat willingly.

What was new was strong thighs hooking around his waist, weight settling in his lap contently. Bruce cocked his head, made to open his eyes but a quick hand moved over them. “Shhh..no peaking!” _This is definitely new._ But he smiled a dopey grin, nodded. _But that voice? It resonated, familiar, comfortable ...but?_ Bruce didn’t get time to care before the weight was shifting, hips rolling; he settled his own hands on a slim, sturdy waist. Groaning as those lips trailed across his throat, down to his collar bones.

The touch was gentle, gentler than Selina ever was. She left marks and scratches, a claim of temporal ownership and drawn blood. But _this_ this was sweet. Bruce was pushed onto his back. Light, curious fingers his body practically being worshiped by shaking hands, innocent hands. He’d never been so hard, so worked up as the fingers kneading at his skin. Kisses and breath dragging down his chest.

His hands worked fists into the sheets. An overwhelming feeling of holding back, not being able to return the passion. Suddenly he was afraid of it, like his very touch would break them. _But god did he want to. Need to._ The mouth began to lick at him, taking in and rolling a nipple. Bruce knew that ragged breathing and broken moans belonged to himself, but there was still the sounds of _him_ too. 

Teeth bit at the nub and Bruce couldn’t do it anymore, could hold back. He pulled the body against his, a beautiful little puff of surprise that he growled into. Flipped them over and now one of his hands knotting into soft hair, the other pulling greedily at hips, moaning at the pressure pushing into him. His eyes broke open, _how had they ever remained closed?_ But it’s what they met that shook him, those eyes, that face, so full of love and lust and everything that shouldn’t be there. Dick’s lips parting around a moan as the teen threw his head back and Bruce had never seen anything more beautiful. More overpowering. But his gaze trailed down and he knew his ward’s body, knew every inch of it. Just as he knew the bruises and marks littering it now were made by him. Skin scarred, torn and burnt from his touch and Bruce’s body went cold, his chest felt like it collapsed. _What have I..?_

“What’s wrong?” The boy bobbed his head up before light blue eyes went wide. _Filled with fear, afraid of him._ “Wh-what have you done?” Dick, his boy was crying now, tears mixing with specks of blood and dirt over those kind, sweet features, as Bruce backed away. His own hands covered in dark warm blood. “ _Bruce, what have you done_ to me?” Darkness swirled and devoured the bed frame. Licking up the boy’s skin and at Bruce’s legs. He couldn’t stop staring at his hands, shaking and filled with dark strands of goop, _claws clinking in Dick’s blood._ “Bruce! _Why?! What have you done! What have you done! Aaaah! Oh god. Bruce, Help me please! It hurts! Bruce!”_

Black flames engulfed him, crackling with the boy's screams as Bruce shot up in bed. Gasping and panting, his voice hoarse as his lungs filled with cool air. The darkness around him as familiar as the distant worried voice calling his name as Bruce realized where he was. In bed, _it was a dream, a dream._ Dick was there, next to him in bed and hands pushing at his chest, forcing Bruce to look at him. “Bruce, it’s okay! It was just a dream, you’re awake now, and I’m here. _It’s okay._ ”

Bruce’s chest heaved as he watched the worry in his ward’s eyes. His hands shot to the boy’s face, holding him, pouring over for injury. _He’s alright, he’s safe, it was just a dream. The toxin._ Bruce pulled his hands away as if his very touch would burn. _And it would, wouldn't it?_ “I need to leave. _Now._ ”

He pulled himself out of the covers, out of the bed. The fire in the room was out. The air cold despite summer's start.“What? Bruce it’s 6 in the morning!”

Bruce grabbed at a robe on the closet door handle, throwing it on. His voice was shaking almost as badly as his hands. _Oh god what am I doing?_ “Do _not_ follow me.” He left the room, the door shutting with a hollow echo throughout the manor. _What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Next chapter will be longer again.)


	53. Chapter 53

Bruce had driven to the airfield that night. Had woken Alfred with a bang and quick notice that he’d be leaving. He hadn’t even brought anything, hadn’t given the butler time to protest or pack _for_ him. He had just known he needed to put space between him and Dick to think clearly. To stop the shaking. One phone call was all it took for Ferris Air to have a private plane fueled and ready for him.

He was lucky to keep a spare suit in the car. Changing on the way but skipping the tie, skipping buttoning the shirt all the way. It had to be the toxin that made him want to keep from the suffocating feeling of it around his neck. _Bruce Wayne’s very own personalized noose._ He’d laughed harshly at that. Blew through stop signs and lights, by dawn he was in the air. Quicker than it would have been to take one of his on-site planes. And those didn’t come with a waiting staff and pilots.

No one questioned it, though a yawning flight attendant eyed him warily. Bruce just sank further into the cushioned couch, laughing harshly again at spotting a chilled bottle of champagne waiting within arms reach. He grabbed the bottle and a flute; _it was only expected of Brucie after all._

“Traveling on your own, Mister Wayne?” Another flight attendant had come out, this one smiling, blonde and busty with her shirt tied off around her waist. Her smile was slightly lopsided, not enough to notice regularly, but there. And a perk that said ‘I’m used to the nightshift and this isn’t a problem.’ Brucie smiled back, raised his eyes and motioned with the bottle.

He swallowed the first glass, quickly pouring two more and slipping into an easier persona. “Well, I’m not exactly on my own anymore, am I?” Deciding that maybe a good fuck was what he needed to help purge his system, help to push intimate thoughts of a more inappropriate nature away. 

\---

 

Dick should have followed him. Should have at least kept tabs on Bruce, but the man had used his _‘don’t push this’_ voice and Dick had stayed. Had even fallen back to sleep after watching a car pull out the long drive, headlights just seen shimmering through fog and thick windows. But all he did was pull on the curtain, suppress the creeping desire to hit something and fall back into the bed. Inching into the warmth Bruce left behind before that too was gone.

That was three days ago. The endless supply of tabloids put Bruce in France, drinking and schmoozing. The Devall contract was nearly up; it made sense but didn’t make it easier. Dick should have gone with. The Devall contract was a big money saver for Wayne Industries, allowing them to branch easier overseas and last time Bruce even said Dick had been a big part of making it go down so smoothly. _I should be there._

Instead he was buried in the Cave, pounding on the newest installment of training dummies. Sweat dripping onto the absorbent floor mats, Robin had been at it for hours. Bruce Wayne’s activities went without to mention the recent major criminal busts going down in Paris. He’d been there three days and already Dick could spot the tell tale signs of an active Batman. _Robin should be there too. We’re supposed to stick together. Partners._ Dick wanted to kick himself for thinking things were getting better. It was just like Bruce to do this, to pull away again.

The wooden dummy let out a loud crackling as he executed a kick flip, swinging back around with his staff and a final _crack,_ the training equipment tumbled and split. Robin stood above it, chest heaving and knuckles white from his grip.

“I think that’s quite enough for today, Master Richard.”

 _Bruce_ would have commended his ferocity, the power in the execution. Or at least, Dick imagined he would have. Dick let the bo staff slide from his fingers, each end echoing as it hit the mats. He’s gaze kept settled on the broken dummy. “ _Please, Alfred._ Call me Dick.” A cool hand rested on his shoulder a moment. Alfred didn’t comment on the way his voice had wavered.

“Of course, Master Dick. Now if you please, a shower and change would be a good idea. You’re to have a guest today.” The dark haired boy lifted his head as the butler’s hand left and he turned.

“A guest? Who?”

“Well sir, I suggest you shower and find out.”

\---

His hair was still wet as Dick shuffled down the marble stairs. He’d thrown on some tan cargo shorts and a breezy blue and green tang top. It was already proving to be a warm summer day and as noon crept closer, so did the heat. Alfred hadn’t said he needed to dress up, so Dick hadn’t.

“Master Richard will be with you in a moment, sir.” He heard the old butler speak poshly before he spotted them. A wide grin spreading as he saw Ryan standing awkwardly, looking decidingly out of place in the foyer. Rez fidgeted giving a muttered a ‘thanks’ before turning, his own relieved smile forming as Dick bounded down the last few steps and hoped over.

Maybe it was spending the last three days practically alone and stewing in uncertainty, or the pent up frustrations and endorphins from earlier but Dick jumped into a hug. The pair of them nearly falling over as Rez let out an _‘Ummph’,_ catching them with a hand on a decorative table. Rez returned the hug happily with a chuckle.

“Hey there, short stuff. Knew you’d miss my pretty face.” Dick laughed and pulled them apart before pushing his friend lightly.

“Oh _whatever._ I wasn’t expecting you, Alfred must’ve..” he trailed off while glancing around for the butler. Shrugging when he wasn’t anywhere to be found.

“Yea I gotta say this is all..unexpected. But I figured you were the one who called the driver, _creepy as shit by the way,_ not your butler. What is this some kind of intervention?” Rez placed his hands on his hips and pulled his face into a faux expression of seriousness. Looking around dramaticly. “Not a great turn out if that’s the case, Dickie.”

Dick gave him another shove but they both smiled. “C’mon I’ll give you the grand tour.”

Wayne Manor was an impressive, towering place. Alfred had opened most of the large windows in the heat. Curtains either drawn back or flowing as a visual representation of the breeze throughout the manor. It made the place feel more open and exuberant. A lively energy that almost distracted how large and empty it all felt in the end. The spacious empty rooms began to feel more and more just like that. Empty. 

Dick was glad when they came to the kitchen and Alfred was inside. Humming lightly and chopping stalks of celery. The butler faced them, smoothing his hands along his apron and giving a small bow of his head. “Ah, Master Richard and the young Ryan. I trust you’re getting along just fine?”

“Of course, Alf. Just showing Rez around a bit. But we’ll be upstairs if you need us.”

The balding man just smiled sweetly. “I will keep that in mind, sir. Now you two feel free to run along, a late lunch will be ready around 2 if it pleases. But I’ll be sure to stop in with snacks before then.”

Dick smiled and nodded, could hear Ryan shuffling awkwardly behind him. “Sounds great.”

“Uh-yea. Thanks.” He spun around, pulling Rez with him as they exited, going up the back stairway. It was a moderate walk to the boy’s room from there.

\---

“Soo... _where’s the big man?_ Thought for sure I’d see him hovering by now.” Rez tried to speak offhandedly, not wanting to make too big of a deal as he blasted an alien and let out a small victory holler. Grinning wide at the overdone display of gore. This place was huge, filled with the kind of wealth that made Rez afraid to even touch anything. He was glad they cut the tour short. But what was most notable was the quiet, a sort of hollowness that seemed reflected in his friend’s smile. 

So Rez had done the only thing he could think of. He’d put on some music, flipping by the countless audio language lessons _seriously, how many languages was the kid expected to know?_ and ‘brain receptor stimulating’ classical crap till he gave up and plugged his own phone in. Next was collapsing on Dick’s couch _yeah couch, this room is insane in its set up,_ and tried not to drool too much over all the gaming consoles. He didn’t even comment on the original clear wrapping around all the cases, just threw on the newest multiplayer shooter. _A game that hasn’t even hit the shelves yet, so of course they’d have it here._

The boy had gone along happily and Rez didn’t see Dick’s face fall at his question or the way he gripped at his controller tighter. Just heard the curt “Business trip.”

“Ohh..so _what,_ you’re in this big creepy ass house all by yourself?” This time he noticed a tentacle _whatever_ getting the drop on Dick, his character beginning to bleed out. 

The boy dropped his controller to his lap and stumbled a bit.“I-well, Alfred’s here.”

“ _Uh-huh._ And how often he leave you here like this?” Dick’s character got back up and quickly ran off, presumably to help fight the frenzy of the newest wave.

But his voice was sharp “What’s it even matter to you?” made Ryan pause, almost getting hit himself. “You hate Bruce anyway. Figured you’d be glad he wasn’t around.” Rez opened his mouth to say something, apologize maybe. But Dick paused the game, turning to him and running a hand through hair that was still damp on the tips. “Look, I’m sorry I just don’t want to talk about it. Don’t really want to even think about Bruce right now.”

“Hey, it’s cool. Your place, as ridiculous and excessive as it is. For real, you guys got your own theatre here, don’t you?” Dick played the game again and laughed a bit.

“Yea we do. Two, actually. Though I don’t think the projector works in the west wing.”

“ _How unfortunate._ Really I don’t know how you guys get by. A home’s not complete without _at least_ three working movie theater projectors. Frankly, I’m underwhelmed.” This time when Dick laughed it sounded more natural and Rez felt the weight of his young friend’s head against his shoulder. Scooting and getting comfortable as Dick leaned into him. He didn’t even mind that his shirt sleeve was a little damp from it, but smirked and blasted another alien.

“Not even whelmed? Just underwhelmed. Poor Alfred would fret to hear such a thing.”

“Ah that old coot can take it. Bet he’s a lot tougher than you give him credit for.”

 

\---

A cool updraft tingled against Bruce’s face, from this high up the whole city of lights was laid out before him. White Christmas lights strung along the street tops, sure it looked nice, but he couldn’t help but think of the cities electrical costs. Though they must make up for it in tourist revenue. A throat cleared behind him but the man didn’t turn. Just kept watching the twinkling lights as he waited for the Devall family head to approach. Marie ran a hand along his back before settling her own against the railing.

His brain automatically filtered through the french. “Mr. Wayne, it truly is honoring that you would come all this way. But let’s not pretend it was just for our contract. Troubles in Gotham?”

Bruce turned and gave her a smile. He liked her; she was smart, beautiful in a way and not afraid of her own influence. Her own power. But sometimes she was too perceptive, it made her a dangerous ally and there really was only so far he could charm. He knew the best way to Marie Devall was through her children, as dark as that sounded. There was nothing she loved more than them. “No troubles, just thought a brief change of scenery was in order. Keep my French from getting rusty.” He cocked his head and met her eyes sweetly. “I promised my ward I’d bring him back a souvenir, any suggestions?”

“Your French is perfect, Bruce. No fear of rust there.” She hummed in thought after that though, drumming clinking fingernails along the metal rail. “There’s a vineyard my grandfather owned, just outside the city. They’re not on any map, a place I’ve chosen to keep for my family. A private delight of ours. You’re welcome to it. There’s more than just wines if need be, I know how you American’s can feel about drinking.”

“Well there are no laws against providing in my own house. Thank you, Marie. It's a wonderful idea.”

She smiled, grabbing a swirling a glass of a deep red that was delivered on a silver tray. Bruce made sure to follow suit. “Your ward, Richard if I recall correctly, my youngest was quite enamored with him. Francis even asked to come with again on our next trip to Gotham.”

Bruce made a conscious effort on his grip on the glass light, his face pleasant. “I wasn’t aware there was much of an impression made. But I’m sure Dick would be delighted to see him again.” _Dick was too young to be getting caught up in these games, holds no interest for them but if played right.._ Bruce knew firsthand how charming Dick could be, even when rejecting someone he was sure. “In fact, this year I’m hosting Gotham’s annual Summer Solstice event. We’d be honored if your family came.”

There was a calling from inside, the warm glow of a party not wanting to be ignored any longer. Bruce stood up straight as a hand ran down his arm, lingering before Marie gave a slight squeeze. “I don’t see any reason why not, but you’ll have to excuse me, Mister Wayne. Can’t spend all the party out on the balcony.”

He watched her leave back inside. Leaned his back against the railing again and debating going in as well. But instead he reached in his pocket and brought out his cell, the lock screen was different on this one. Dick had sneaked it out of his pocket on their picnic and instead of the standard grey and gold Wayne logo, there was a snapshot of the two of them leaning against the big oak. Dick holding the phone up with a wide grin, Bruce had been too distracted by that smile to look up at the camera. It pulled at his chest and Bruce stroked a thumb over the image, inadvertently unlocking it.

There were only the two contacts on this phone. It was only 9:16, putting it around 3 in Gotham. His finger ghosted over Dick’s information. _I should at least check up on him, make sure he’s alright.._ Bruce dialed the phone, wanted to at least hear his voice, know if Dick was upset. He turned back around, walking to the far end of the balcony, though the music wasn’t nearly loud enough to pose a problem. The line rang .

\---

Rez felt a vibrating beneath him. Jerking at the sensation, his own phone was never on vibrate. Always either sound or nothing, if he needed quiet he’d just shut it off. Dick should have been back by now. Ryan dug out the buzzing phone from between cushions. His heart hardened and he frowned at the name. _Of course it’d be him. Can’t trust the guy to leave Dick be._ He debating answering, how amusing it could have been to tell Bruce that Dick didn’t want to talk. But no, he didn’t understand the situation, whether or not that could make things worse for Dick in the long run. Shady excuses and bruises coming to mind.

Instead he stared as the phone kept vibrating. It made his hand tingle with every ring, but soon enough it stopped. Phone pinging with a missed call notification. The teen sighed. Not a moment later the door handle jingled and Rez shoved the device back between the cushions, if maybe a bit farther than it had been originally. _Dick said he doesn’t want to think about him and he shouldn’t have to._ He smiled nonchalantly up at his friend who walked in with a platter of sandwiches.

“Alfred told me to bring these up, though I said we weren’t hungry.” Dick shrugged, setting it on the coffee table and plopping one of the mini sandwiches in his mouth. “What you wanna do now?”


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to be longer, but I’m sick and wanted to get something posted so decided to split it up. Hope ya still enjoy. :)

Bruce told himself he wasn’t being overdramatic. He was being thorough, _cautious._ Smart. Batman hadn’t made it this far being anything else. Bruce told himself that again as his fingers tapped along the wooden part of the seat’s armrest.

It was just over a seven hour flight back to Gotham, he’d get in around an hour past midnight there. Dick could be sleeping by then _or out on the streets._ Robin knew he wasn’t supposed to go out alone, without his partner, but Dick was getting bold with age. Bruce slammed his fingers down, blaming the surge of restlessness on the constant tapping. Deep breaths. _Haven’t taken off yet, there’s time to check again._

The man pulled out the small computer, though the casings made it seem bulky. Two passwords and a finger scan later and he pulled up Dick’s GPS program. All of Robin’s suit markers flashed in the manor, along with the boy’s phone and bracelet. _He’s home for now. But didn’t answer when I called. Is he really that upset? Should I of left a voicemail?_ No. He wouldn’t have known what to say. Without a read on Dick’s voice, though the silence should be read enough, but still. It was better this way. _I shouldn’t of left like that. But it’s too late for regret._

“Mr. Wayne? We’re ready for take off now. All set?”

He wouldn’t be bothered with a smile, making an impatient motion with his hand. “Yes, let’s go.”

\--

Wayne Manor was cast in familiar shadows. The slight hum that seemed to come with a house that size sounding sweet mixed with the warm noises of summer nights. Bruce just hoped he hadn’t woken Alfred pulling up or coming in. _He’d left the windows open,_ slight breeze airing out the manor. It made him smile. Felt good to be home.

The climb through the house was no problem. Bruce making sure to leave the keys out where Alfred would spot in the morning. Debated adding a note but quickly decided that’d be overkill. Instead he carried the small suitcase of things he’d acquired to his rooms. The few gadgets he’d picked up from the small cave near Paris, clothes, and a couple aged bottles of wine and bag of sweets he’d picked up from Devall’s vineyard. He’d just hoped the place was as good as Marie seemed to let on, hadn’t had time to test them for himself. He scooped up the bag of sweets and left the rest. They could wait till morning. 

Bruce just wanted to check in on Dick. Make sure he was home and safe, asleep. That was all. He just need to be sure. And if a small part of him hoped for Dick to be awake, to blink up and smile at his return, well then that part could go without mentioning. He just wanted to make sure he was alright.

He knew from the moment he stepped in the room something was wrong. A foreign smell, one that didn’t belong here. Bruce hovered at the open door, waiting for his eyes to properly adjust. He breathed in deeper, trying to place where he knew it from. Settled in the room, no alarms had been raised and it was another half moment before Bruce realized there were two sleeping bodies in the room.

Whoever was in the bed definitely wasn’t Dick. Bruce stepped closer and cocked his head, another moment to place who it could be. _Ryan Theodore Rezler, Dick’s friend from school._ He frowned at the lanky form half hanging off the side of Dick’s bed before walking silently to the couch his ward had curled up on. Reaching a hand out and settling it on the warm form, he could tell just by texture it was a throw blanket from his own room draped over the boy.

The man kneeled, observing the steady rise and fall of breathing. His hand was brushing hair from Dick’s forehead before he realized it and Bruce didn’t fight the smile. But made himself pull away, set the bag of candies on the end table nearest his ward’s head. Lastly he took the time to write out a quick note and placed it beneath the gift.

_I’m Sorry -B_

\---

As Dick felt his consciousness rumble awake, he snaked an arm out and forward, reaching for contact with a warm companion. But as he pushed out his hand it just dropped, plummeting towards the ground before swinging and hitting cushion with a soft _thunk._ He frowned, blinking eyes open as he remembered where exactly he was. _Definitely not in Bruce’s bed, not even in a bed at all._

Pushing himself up, he kicked the blanket off, rubbing at his face before peering over the back of the couch. Despite the daylight creeping into the room Ryan was still fast asleep, hunched in a pile on the side of Dick’s bed. The boy grinned as he thought over the previous day, at how the older boy’s presence had helped not only _his_ mood, but Alfred had seemed chipper all day too. _My first full-fledged sleep over. How’s_ that _for normal living._

Dick rolled his shoulders, stretching out his arms and legs where they’d started to grow stiff. It was then that he spotted the plump red bag on the side table. It was tied off with a fine twine and just translucent enough that he could see it contained a bunch of separately wrapped mounds, sticking out below was a corner of the off white note paper he’d recognized from his own desk. Dick pulled it out, his breath catching and an excited hum ran through his body. Before he knew it he was up and scurrying out the door, leaving both the sweets and note as he padded across to Bruce’s room.

He wasn’t sure exactly what he expected when he threw the door open, but somehow it wasn’t well _nothing._ Bruce’s room looked exactly the same as it had for the past days, bed perfectly done and curtains meticulously drawn back. The natural lighting only revealed one thing that backed up the note he’d left, a black suitcase leaning against the far wall. _He’s here…somewhere. But here._

Dick’s head bobbed in a nod before closing the door back up and turning to head for the stairs. If Bruce was still in the manor, he’d either be in the cave, his study, or taking breakfast with Alfred. The boy glanced at a clock on his way down the staircase. The earliest Alfred ever served breakfast was 7 and it was still just before that, so Dick skipped the hall that lead to the kitchen and casual dining area and made for Bruce’s home office.

He stopped at the door, looking up at the engraved ‘W’ and surrounding designs before glancing back down to what he was still wearing. The same flowy blue and green tang top and a pair of snug black shorts he’d usually use for acrobatics on warm days. He had no socks or shoes on and hadn’t even stopped at a mirror to see what’s become of his usual bedhead. _Bruce’s seen me in worse, why does it matter now?_ It doesn’t. It did. It was all stupid. Dick opened the door anyway. Didn’t bother with knocking.

Bruce was on the black leather couch pressed to the wall closest the door. Head shooting up, their eyes locked and Dick couldn’t help but notice how tired they looked. Dark circles seemingly more prominent beneath. They spoke at the same time.

“You’re awake.” “You’re _back_.”


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an entirely Rez POV chapter, which may be why even after redoing, rewriting and proofreading it still felt off to me. Sorry if it's not great, I highly doubt i'll do an all Rez chapter like this again just because it was such a hassle. Still, I do hope you find some enjoyment in it. ^^

When Rez woke up, it felt as if there were angels singing and beautiful trumpets playing. He’d hadn't slept so well in years. The bed molding perfectly around him, a cocoon of warmth without being overbearing or stuffy. _Is this how Dick sleeps every night? Damn._ Ryan shimmied up, was about to ask the kid just that when there was the realization that he was alone. Or at least, it felt that way.

Rez made a face and stood up, giving the bed one last loving pat before peeking over to the couch. He was right, it was vacant. All that remained was a tossed off blanket and slept on pillow. 

He shrugged, was about to leave, explore this big ass mansion till he found his friend when something else caught his attention. A neat note and bag of rather expensive looking well _whatevers._ Briefly he wondered how much something wrapped so elegantly could cost in a place like this, but quickly decided whatever answer would probably just be depressing. Instead he looked over the paper, flipping it to read the small handwriting.

_I’m Sorry -B_

_The hell is? -B.._ oh. _Oh._ He tossed the note away with a scowl. Going to where he stashed his clothes from yesterday and changing. Rez was about to leave again, probably wander around till he found Dick _hopefully just Dick_ , when there was a polite knock at the door.

“Uh..come in?”

The door slid open and their butler smiled at him warmly. “Ah, young mister Rezler. I was hoping you’d be awake. Breakfast will be ready momentarily if you’d like to follow me to the casual dining hall.”

Ryan never was sure how to act around the posh butler, but figured some kindness wouldn’t hurt. The man did have to deal with _Wayne_ all the time, he probably needed more kindness in his life. So Rez smiled and nodded, making sure to thank the pleased looking older man as he lead the way down.

\--

The room was quiet, every scrape of a fork against plates grating through the air only emphasized that fact. Rez wished Alfred hand't left after serving everyone, or well serving him and Dick. Bruce was sitting off to the side, a copy of the Gotham Gazette, strong smelling coffee and a soft looking red robe tied at his waist. There was no reason for him to still be here, Rez decided. A place with this many rooms you'd think he could find another one to sit in. 

Ryan could practically feel the man's focus on them as Dick plopped squares of fruit between his lips. The silence must've gotten to his friend too, holding a piece of honey dew between fingers as he cleared his throat and spoke. "So, how'd you sleep? Sometimes this old house creaks and moans at night."

A shuffle of the papers pages, Rez could see the man's gaze fix on his ward before running back over articles. Had to tell himself to just focus on Dick, not _Wayne,_ not the weird tension hanging around or even the linger looks Dick threw towards his guardian. How they always seemed to miss each other's gaze.

_C'mon a trademark Rezler smile and you can make it through this. Whatever this is. Just ignore the heavy presence off to the side and it's just you and Dick. Easy._

"Well, I slept _fan_ tastic. Didn't know they made beds without spring holes these days." he pushed around a chunk of omelet. "Though it was all a bit soft and pampered for my tastes. But probably perfect for your delicate sensibilities, eh Dickie boy." Dick huffed and smiled but the pair jumped at the loud crunch of the paper in Bruce's grip. The man played it off with folding the paper down on the table, and taking a long sip of his coffee, looking away. He looked almost like he wanted to leave, Rez still didn't know why he didn't.

He went to exchange an incredulous look with Dick about it, but the dark haired kid's face was turned almost stubbornly towards his plate. Fork scraping over the remains there. 

Alfred's voice broke the quiet this time and Rez nearly jumped again at it. _When had he come back in?_ "Is everything not to your liking? I have the ingredients to prepare most anything, though it may take some time. Would you find something else more suitable, young mister Rezler?" 

"Oh _no,_ it's great really. But please it's just Rez or I guess well Ryan if you prefer. _Uhm_ but really, this is great." He took a large bite and smiled to make his point and the butler gave his own small grin back. 

"Well I am pleased to hear it..Rez'." The little punk next to him nearly burst with a poorly held back laugh at Ryan's nickname leaving the butler's lips. Same butler who was now eyeing the boy almost smugly and even Bruce had a small smile. 

Ryan only noticed because that seemed to be where Dick's attention wad drawn to before the boy could stop himself. The two actually catching each other's eyes for the first time since Rez had walked in and the contact felt nearly solid, even to him. A tangible force that made Rez like some side character in a play, pushed to the background in light of something..someone more important. _Did Alfred feel it too?_ It held for too long and felt so alien that Rez cleared his throat, wanting to steal back Dick's attention as if it were some silly contest. As if it proved something when Dick's head snapped to _him,_ blue eyes blinking and that sweet face reddening slightly.

"I'm working at a bar now." He didn't know why he said that, or if he didn't he didn't really want to acknowledge it anymore. Dick was back to him, to here. "I mean, not as like a bartender or bouncer or anything. I just clean up after hours and all that and _uh_ yea." Ryan shoved the last bites of egg and ham into his mouth. _Yup, nothing weird about all this at all._

"That's..well I hope it isn't dangerous. Like a nice bar with nice folk." 

_We do inhabit the same Gotham, right?_ "Sure, everyone's real nice. It's not bad work and pays better than the florist ever did." Rez knew Dick knew he was lying but also that neither would bring that up. 

A chair scraped against the floor and Bruce was standing, but didn't leave before the butler's voice seemed to stop him. "Ryan, would you like a ride into town after I finish clearing up? There are a few errands I need to run so it would be no trouble." 

"Sure that'd be great. Thanks, Alfie." He hoped Dick got a small kick out of him using that nickname.

"Excellent! And Master Richard, would you care to join us? It'd only be polite to accompany your friend out." 

Rez could feel the moment of hesitation, tension in the air. Didn't want to look because he had the sinking feeling that Dick was looking towards Bruce again. Almost jumped when it was Wayne that spoke up, nearly forgot how commanding a voice he weld. 

"You should go with your friend. Anything else can wait until you get back." Maybe tense was an understatement. _Maybe i'm just reading too much into everything. Or not enough._

"I-yeah of course, Alfred. Not like there's much for me here anyways." 

\--

Dick had changed before they left and while Rez was a bit surprised by his last biting remark, he also wasn’t. Didn’t bring it up either way. Dick didn’t want to talk about Bruce, so he wouldn’t push. But for a good 5 minutes of the drive, it felt as if Dick was about to bring it up anyways. So he waited him out. _My thoughts will resonate more if he asks for them. He’ll open up and we’ll really talk about it. Talk about Wayne. What's going on._

“Rez can I ask you something? Something..a bit odd?”

“Of course _anything._ I’m here for you, Dick.” _Here it comes..._

Dick was fidgeting awkwardly and Ryan didn’t mean to hold his breath while waiting for him to just get it out and over with, but he did. 

“How do you know if someone likes you? -like a girl I mean and how do you get their attention…in that way.”

Rez’s mouth dropped. This...this wasn’t about Bruce at all? _Who’s the one with the fixation now?_ But Rez eyed him carefully, could feel what had to be a ridiculous expression on his face. “I uh-” _this is welcomed right? He’s not hung up on this whole Bruce thing Rez, you are._ Either way, Ryan was actually sort of grateful for something else to focus on. “Like someone from school?”

“Sorta..” Dick looked away and now Ryan smiled. _Awww my little friend’s growing up._

“Well, when it comes to capturing attention, look no further for advice, my friend.” Dick looked back at him, he looked relieved if a bit embarrassed as Rez continued on. Both glad Dick had put the partition up earlier. Ryan liked Alfred, but decided this conversation was much easier under the assumption that he wouldn’t be listening in. “Now, ya gotta work with the assets you have, which for you…well you’ve got a lot going on so _that_ won’t be a problem. But there are a few different ways to go about this so pay attention, kiddo”


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. First of all I have to say Thank you! for all the positive feedback from last chapter. I know i was worried but you all seemed to of liked it much more than I had feared. C: And just, thank you so much for letting me know, it helps to know what's working and what's not and you're all fantastic. I do like writing and showing outsider perspective, but I suppose I just worry more with Rez since technically he's an OC. Either way, expect more outsider POVs (just not in this chap, sorry)  
> Anyways, I pretty much finished up the next chapter (after this one) before really starting on this one (lmao) so it will probably be ready and posted too before too long.  
> Hope ya enjoy. :)

At the time, all of Rez’s ideas and suggestions had made sense, had sounded easy even. But in practice? It was turning out to be not so much. Maybe it would have been easier if this tension hadn’t settled between the two. Made a home where there used to be nothing but comfort and familiarity.

The first time Dick had eased open Bruce’s bedroom door after he’d gotten back, Bruce turned him away. Brisk and offhanded, as if Dick weren’t much more than some nuisance. He didn’t sleep very well that night. Or the next three. And when Alfred would come in on early mornings, drawing curtains and wishing a good day, he didn’t know whether to be relieved or give in to frustrated tears. Pulling covers overhead, he’d remain that way till the butler left. Hints of concern as he informed what would be for breakfast and when.

_One thing you have to remember is to make yourself unavailable first. It makes them appreciate it when you’re there, leaves them wanting more._

So Dick removed himself from the situation. Bruce would come home, come to sit in the study the boy was using, so Dick went to the home gymnasium. Practiced old circus routines. Or he’d suit up early, tell Bruce he was taking a boom tube to Central City to go over some field lab techniques with Kid Flash, or Star City to spare with Speedy. Each time Bruce pulled the same hard face, as if ignoring a bad taste and each time Dick half expected him to announce that Batman would be coming with. But it wasn’t an accident that Robin stuck to those locations. Batman hated spending extra time with Green Arrow and Flash, and Dick knew a ‘sidekicks’ play-date day’ was the exact opposite of anything _anyone_ associated with Batman.

It was his third trip to Star City, and he and Speedy weren’t sparing so much as chasing down an armed robber. _When had Roy started running small ops without GA?_ But the effect was the same and while it was late, _nearly time for patrol,_ bad guys were bad guys. Star City wasn’t Gotham, and Robin could feel that as he leaped across unfamiliar rooftops. Still he managed to get ahead of the pair running on street level. _One more rooftop and..there!_ A single flip before a hand on a light post leveled him out enough to aim in front of the huffing would-be-robber. The Boy Wonder grinned wide when the mook stumbled back in shock.

“Forget about me?” An arrow nicked his arm when he reached for the fallen firearm and Robin gave the criminal a stern look. “You think my friend was gonna let you shoot at me? Not that you’d be able to _actually_ land a shot. Better marks than you have tried.” When he gave a panicked looked back towards the red archer, Robin gave _him_ a green boot to the face. Sending his head hurling towards the pavement with a soft _clunk_ and with that, he was out.

Roy shook his head, but there was a small smirk adorning his features as Robin quickly bounded over and tied off the unconscious man's arms. “You steal all the fun stuff, don’t you?” Dick laughed a bit at that and just shrugged.

“Batman always says my flare can be my most fearsome attribute…" Dick resisted the urge to look behind him for said Batman. _He's not here._ "that and those unbelievable kicks.” The domino mask moved up a bit with the waggling motion of his eyebrows and Roy shook his head, seemingly fighting another laugh as he finished setting up the criminal to be picked up by the police.

The red head was examining the guy’s weapon when he spoke again. “So you and the Bat...fighting right?”

Robin opened his mouth before closing it with a frown. _So that silent agreement_ not _to talk about mentor troubles was just me, huh._ “What makes you think that?”

“Oh come on, not that I really mind, but you’ve been running off and spending your days in other cities the past two weeks. Usually we have to drag _the pair_ of you kicking and screaming out of Gotham.” Speedy gave the crook a pat on the head before they took off again.

“Not a bad idea coming here either, god knows Batman can’t stand to be around GA more than he absolutely has to. Hell, he’s not even the only one. But--” Speedy paused when they got to a darkened alley, taking off the yellow cap of his costume and looking it over with masked eyes. “But let me tell you this, Rob. It may be easier to run sometimes, but if you don’t talk about it with him…well I’d hate for you to wake up one day and realize it’s too late to. Absence doesn’t always make the heart grow fonder.”

Dick didn’t let the way those words sounded. Or the look Speedy gave him. He narrowed his eyes. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Roy just shook his head, put the cap back on and shrugged. “You’re right. I probably don’t.”

“Yea..I gotta get back to Gotham.” Speedy nodded and Robin stopped while waiting for the Robin Cycle to catch up to them. “Hey, thanks for this though. I hope things work out...for both of us.” He climbed on the bike and slipped the red helmet on. The running computer connected picking up on Roy’s belated words as he drove off to the Boom Tube site.

“Yea.. me too.”

\--

When Robin got back to the cave, Batman was waiting. Deep frown as visible as always.

“You’re _late,_ Robin.”

He tugged off the helmet, shrugged. Keeping the offhanded demeanor that Rez had suggested, even if it was dangerous weaving it into his relationship with the Bat. “Got stuck in traffic.”

Batman stalked over menacingly and Dick braced himself, meeting the white gaze of the cowl. Didn’t even flinch at the voice that was more a growl than anything. “There’s no _traffic_ in Boom Tubes. _Try again._ ”

He rolled his eyes. “I didn’t mean to be ‘late’. And come _on!_ It’s not even 10 minutes!” Dick knew he shouldn’t of used that tone, not with Batman. But maybe Speedy was right, maybe Rez’s advice sucked because the longer he made himself ‘unavailable’ the more tension it seemed to create. He’d even brought it up to Rez the other day but he’d just said that meant it was working. _That they were starting to pay attention._ “Do you even _really care?_ Not like you’re ever jumping at opportunities to spend time with me anyways, whys it even matter then?!”

Bruce’s hands fisted and he actually seemed genuinely taken back before he snarled. “It _matters_ because you are Robin first. And I _need_ you here. Not off running around for kicks with teenaged Metas!”

“Speedy doesn’t have any powers.” Robin turned as he spoke and shoved the helmet back on the bike. It creaked with the force of the action.

“Wally does. _Is that it?_ Is being my Robin just not exciting enough for you anymore?!” He couldn’t help the bitter huff of a laugh and heard the Bat growl behind him at it. But Dick’s hands were shaking and suddenly it felt too raw and overwhelming. That this would be their first real conversation in over a week. It wasn't what he wanted. But Bruce had called him _his_ Robin and now it was all he could think about. It was hard to remember exactly what they were arguing about. He just didn’t want it to be like this. To _feel_ like this anymore.

Dick let his shoulders hunch over. Didn’t quite trust himself to turn around and face Bruce _no, not Bruce. Batman._ “I-I’m sorry I was late.” He held his breath, waited for a response. Could still feel Batman hovering behind him.

But it was Bruce who spoke, and it was kind. “It’s okay, Robin. I just...I wish you wouldn’t want to spend so much time away.” Dick turned, could see how far the man had deflated and the cowls and masks felt out of place. They only looked at each other a moment before a small beeping came from Batman’s wrist.

Robin couldn’t remember ever hearing that alarm tone before; he gave Batman a questioning look. “It’s the timer for when I’d come looking for you..” Batman looked down and away before clicking it off and striding towards the batmobile. “Come on, we’re burning moonlight.”


	57. Chapter 57

Bruce lingered down in the cave after patrol that night. It wasn’t unusual for him to do so, and while Dick had made to stay up and assist even through obvious exhaustion, and Bruce felt a pang of guilt for being so quick to anger earlier, for seeing Dick trying to make up for it now. But he needed Robin to be on time, he needed Robin to be _here with him._ He needed to fix whatever it was that was going on between them before it got one of them hurt out in the field.

Dick hadn't been sleeping at night. _And whose fault is that?_ Bruce admittedly hadn't been sleeping much either, but that wasn't important. Dick needed his rest if he were to be out there at night. To grow healthy and strong, _he can’t wind up like me._ Maybe…maybe Bruce wondered if he had been pushing the boy away too much. Been allowing this fear of his own emotions rule over his behavior. The boy stifled another yawn as he continued to mark suspicious activity in his notes. He wasn’t sitting as close as they usually did, small stool instead pulled up nearest the far side of the computer set up. Bruce wanted to pull him closer, to settle him on his lap like they used to sit together at these hours.

“There’s nothing left for you to do down here. Go get some sleep.” He hoped Dick wouldn’t take it the wrong way. So he stopped him after washing up, Dick’s hair tousled from the shower and eyes already drooping. _‘Do you even really care?!’_ Bruce knew he needed to say something. To let this wonderful boy know that he would always care, would always care _too much_ for him. That if it really was more excitement he needed, that hell, he’d stop being so stingy with the batmobile keys, he’d sneak him onto the Watchtower, go parasailing or skydiving. That they could do any of that, as long as it was _together. He’s my partner._

But nothing worked its way past his throat, and the brief flash of whatever it was in Dick’s eyes ran out. The boy turning his head and looking down. “Goodnight Bruce.” he couldn’t even bring himself to say a goodnight in return, just watched as he climbed the low stairs to the elevator.

Suddenly Batman wanted to hit something again. _Himself maybe._ But the computer lit up with a ding. Alfred had left a message asking after confirmation on approval over the Summer Solstice guest lists. Bruce sighed and ran over the list again. Was about to send it back with a seal of approval when the thought of a smiling, simple and easy friendship came to mind. _Maybe that’s what I need. Advice from a good man._ Bruce typed a little note at the bottom of the link. ‘Send an invitation for one Clark Kent and a guest. Otherwise everything looks in order.’

\---

For the past few days, Dick had tried to convince Rez to come tonight. But Rez had laughed every time when he brought it up, heaving for breath on the other end of the phone line as Dick scowled and pouted. He didn’t want to spend the whole event alone amongst the stuffy socialites and guests. Bruce hadn’t invited nearly any out-of-towners, wanting to keep the event with a more ‘Authentic Gotham feel’ so not even Roy would be there. And now, as he suited up for an early patrol before the party, he could only think of one thing to cheer the creeping atmosphere of disappointment. As he pulled out his older, more colorful Robin outfit, he grinned to himself. _It’s too hot out there for pants anyways._

Still, Batman was the world’s greatest detective and Dick was sure he’d noticed the difference in Robin’s attire. But the Bat didn’t spare him a second glance before motioning for them to head out. Not a single word about it. They’d be running separately tonight.

Dick found himself going over his decision as he finished updating the small surveillance systems around the docks. It was summer and a warm one, only made sense for Robin to switch back to his scaled green shorts. And he’d thought it at least earn him a half smile out of the Bat, maybe a light question look and grin if he were lucky _…but nothing?_ Robin shook his head, trying to dispel the nagging frustration. Instead to focus on how it felt to have the cool air of night lick against his legs, the freedom that came with less constraining fabric. _Don’t let Bruce’s foul mood ruin this too._ Flipping between rooftops and ledges, Dick laughed with a surge of energy and adrenaline as he let himself drop a few more stories than necessary before shooting out a grapple. These were the moments he lived for, the release he needed and he wasn’t about to let something so silly get in the way of that.

Batman was still chasing down some contacts, so when the bat-signal flew up, that gravelly voice buzzed through the com tasking Robin with checking it out. To see what Gordon needed. It was the first time he’d meet with the Captain alone. And the easy trust with Batman’s command almost made up for Bruce not commenting on him switching costumes. _Not like it even really matters._

\---

He could hear the click of pieces of stereo being put together, places being set, a grill lighting up to begin food preparation. The sky outside was thick with oranges and reds of the setting sun that Clark focused his vision on while he continued to listen to the latest Wayne Party being set up for consumption. The familiar tones of Alfred Pennyworth directing traffic and giving out decorative instructions. The amount of people already stomping around there was impressive. But he was shaken back to the vehicle he was seated in by a lively voice.

“Jesus Kent, one of these days you’ll _have_ to tell me your secret!” 

Clark stiffened in his seat, eyes moving from out the window to the red head currently strumming his hands on the steering wheel. He narrowed his yes and hunched over his shoulders a bit more “Uh, my secret?”

“Yea man! Like how on Earth you managed to score invites to Wayne’s Solstice party? Not even Lex Luthor could get one this year. This is going to be _incredible,_ the shots I’m gonna get!”

Clark smiled, leaning back and clicking on the radio in Jimmy’s jeep. “Well maybe it just proves that it doesn’t hurt to approach issues with understanding. After my articles on Richard Grayson, Wayne has sent me press passes to most of his events. But these actual invites _are_ new...”

“Ha if you say so. Still, can’t believe you didn’t take Lois. She’s gonna be _pissed_ when she finds out, you know that right?” Jimmy Olsen was looking at him so honestly, it made Clark feel guilty all over again. He shifted uncomfortably. It was just better for everyone this way.

“Keep your eyes on the road Jimmy; you know driving makes me nervous.”

The sheepish way his friend turned back to the road didn’t help with the guilt at all. “Yeah, I know, sorry big guy. I’d just hate to see you in the dog house because of me.”

The journalist sighed. “I need a photographer there, not a date. Besides, you know Lois, I can’t have her going off on anyone or drawing attention.” _or snooping around the place. Talk about last time Bruce invites me anywhere._ “I love her, but she can steal the spotlight and I think I’m on to something good.”

That peeked the photographer’s interests and he clicked the volume back down on the radio. “You think there’s a story here. Something big? Well don’t leave me in the dark! I gotta know where to point my lens!”

“Nothing concrete yet, but Wayne took that trip to Paris the other week, remember? Well it was pretty last minute and he was seen meeting with some big uppity family there. Not too unusual, but the Devall’s aren’t known for associating much with the states, their initial contract with Wayne Enterprises was the first one in decades. And _now?_ Well rumor has it they’re going to be in Gotham tonight for this party.”

Clark adjusted the large frames of his glasses as Jimmy nodded, face in thought. “You think there’s some other connection, another reason for them to be jumping in on the Wayne Train?” 

“I think it’s worth looking into.” Honestly Clark hated looking into Bruce’s business like this. It felt like a violation of his friend’s privacy. But he also knew how some other reporters handled anything to do with Bruce Wayne and that getting an invite to this event couldn’t be a coincidence. He just wished Bruce was more upfront, let him in more on the plan, on what he needed from Clark Kent than whatever this was.

Night seemed to be settling darker and darker as they neared the Gotham City limits. Clark could see the faint impression of the Bat-signal glowing against dim clouds and gave a wary smile. Jimmy was practically bouncing with excitement about this little trip, so maybe it wasn’t all bad. “This is going to be _so cool._ ”

\---

James Gordon sucked in a deep breath of tar and nicotine, let the smoke fill his lungs and calm his nerves. He'd tried the patches last week, _didn’t stick_. And hell, in a town like Gotham, Jim figured lung cancer was the least of his worries. Right now it was the creeping influence of one Maxwell Lord in town. 

Try as they might, they couldn’t find any hard evidence connecting Lord Industries with the recent toxic dumpings. There was a long list of citizens hospitalized from contamination, and going by this cities luck, he wouldn't bet against it contaminating the main water supplys. That was when Jim had resigned, poured a thick cup of the goop the GCPD still considered coffee and come up to the roof. They needed to move faster with this one than the department was capable. They needed the Batman.

Jim checked his watch again and sighed. He couldn’t stay out all night, didn’t trust any of the other officers on duty to handle something like this either. _Damn politics, always getting in the way._ He was about to switch off the giant signal when a cheery voice peaked up behind him.

“Hey there Captain, you called?”

The brightly clad Robin was sitting on the ledge, feet hanging over and hovering just above the signal. “Robin. Back to the old colors I see.” Jim peered around for the Bat. Didn’t want to him sneaking up on him again. A motion that wasn’t lost on the sidekick before him.

Still the boy grinned, wide and light. _How the hell did Batman ever get a boy like this to stick around?_ “Couldn’t make it too easy to get the drop on the bad guys, no room for improvement then. Batman’s busy, but I’m here. What do you need?”

Jim sighed, setting the now empty mug down and glancing at the files in hand. _This is what the city has come to, a police force that relies on children in damn masks to get the job done._ “This is everything we got on Lord Industries. They’ve been dumping waste around Gotham, that much I know but we can’t make anything stick. At least not as soon as we need to, people are getting hurt and it won’t be long before that turns to casualties.”

Robin hooped down, looking through the offered files briefly before meeting Jim’s eyes with white lenses. A look of sincerity and determination that he couldn't help but admire. “We’ll handle this, _no one_ gets to use Gotham as their dumpster and get away with it.”

“Robin’s right, Captain.” Jim jumped at the gravelly voice behind him. Gave Robin a quick look that said _‘thought he was busy?’_ to which there was only a sheepish shrug in return. Gordon turned to face the figure still half encased in shadows.

“You better make sure of it. This Lord’s slippery, deep pockets and an out-of-towner attitude. Won’t last 2 years in Gotham but I can’t have him destroying lives before he gets the message.” The shadows moved and Batman was stepping down from his dark perch, landing near Robin silently. Jim could have sworn the night got darker around them. “Well, as much as I know you’d love to stay and chit-chat, I’ve got a party to attend.”

The Dark Knight huffed out a harsh chuckle as Robin handed over the files. “Wayne’s Summer Solstice Event? Not my idea of a party.” Jim clicked off the signal, the air seeming so much quieter without the heavy hum.

“Mine either, but someone’s gotta make sure they don’t forget about the GCPD up there in Lala land. Maybe I’ll see _you_ there one of these days.”

Robin was already gone and the Bat smirked as he aimed a grapple gun. “I doubt it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know I wanted to include so many different povs leading up to the party, so this ended up being longer than I planned and I'll have to get to the actual event next time. But I think I like how it turned out, even if it's a little choppy. Either way, I hope you enjoyed. :)


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So sometimes I get weirdly stubborn about things. And in the past, i've always split event chapters because well they get to be really long with all the stuff I want to put in them, but I was determined NOT to split this one. So here it is, all of it.   
> I really hope you enjoy and sorry if it's too long.

“I still can’t believe you agreed to host this thing.” Dick tugged at his tuxedo. It felt so constricting after wearing his Robin uniform. Too warm, too tight and prim and proper. Previous wildly hair smoothed back fashionable. There was hardly a moment before Bruce brushed his hands back to fix the boy’s bowtie.

“Well believe it. Bruce Wayne is a prominent social figure in Gotham and needs to act like it. I didn’t think I’d still have to explain these things to you.” Dick frowned and jerked away, turning his back to face the dingy cave mirror and fix it up himself.

“Excuse me for making conversation.” The bowtie looked far from perfect but Dick wouldn’t admit to that. _It was fine._ He could see Bruce behind him in mirror; face looking almost pained if you knew how to read it. Dick pretended he didn’t, even as the man opened and closed his mouth. Whatever words Bruce almost said staying that way. _Almost_ being said.

When he turned around, the man’s face was a mask. Dick didn’t want it to feel like this between them. But every time they seemed to make progress, to move closer, Bruce pulled the same shtick. The same solid rejection and Dick just couldn’t take that right now. He was still angry, could feel it like an ache beneath his skin. And somehow the butterflies he still felt whenever Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder, or ruffled his hair was just a reminder of that ache. Of what Bruce couldn’t seem to give him. Being angry with Bruce was so painful, _so impossible_ but he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t.

When the man finally did speak, it was all business again. “Aldrich and Francis Devall are attending tonight, make sure you say hello.” There were no more attempts at conversation between them as Bruce turned and walked to the elevators. Dick kicked at a loose rock before following, but it didn’t help the way Bruce’s words stung.

 

The party was being hosted out on the grounds with only the smallest section inside the manor available to guests. Bruce and Dick walked out together, as always, smiling for the gathering crowds. And Dick looked out towards the pathways of lights, stones infused with sensors to glow various colors when stepped on, speakers hidden in shrubbery and the shimmering tents set up he smiled. _Man do we know how to throw a party at least._

There was a cheering from the masses when they were spotted and the flash of lights. Music picking up, Dick realized their entrance was considered the official start of this thing. He grinned wide and waved a hand, unconsciously mirroring Bruce besides him as they walked down and into the main set up.

The ward spared one last glance up towards the famous Wayne and Bruce actually had the audacity to _smile_ at him. A smile that didn’t quite fit in with Brucie persona, something small and private _a request for a truce._ Dick felt something inside himself light up at it. Last time they threw a party at the Manor, it was the first time for him, and Bruce had brought him to bed early, had stayed with him throughout the night easily. _Maybe this’ll be like that again? Easy._ But the half moment was gone with a static buzz in both their ears followed by one of their hired security officer’s voice.

“Mr. Wayne? We have a problem at the west gate.” The man frowned and excused himself. Throwing Dick a strong look that said _‘stay.’_ as he went.

Dick was about to scowl and maybe even follow when he noticed the eyes still on him, a few more flashes of a camera that would have to confiscated here soon. So he pulled a silly face and grinned. “Seems someone forgot to double check that the stove was off.” He laughed lightly and the already hovering socialites and guests did the same. Faces he recognized from previous events already making the idle and pretentious chit chat more over him than with him so Dick began scanning for other faces he might know.

The outside set up was sweet. The cool air still feeling fantastic and the atmosphere memberable, but the layout of the grounds set up made it so Dick couldn’t see everyone at once. He couldn’t make out any of the Devall’s, or anyone remotely interesting. Captain Gordon could be seen next to Bullock at one of the desert tables but socialite heir Dick Grayson couldn’t have much more than a single conversation with the Captain or risk drawing attention. And he wanted to save those hellos for later, Gordon rarely came to these events and he wanted to make it count.

Dick didn’t bother excusing himself from the group that had formed around him. Instead ducking out and taking a turn towards the sculpted gardens. He might even be able to get a view of the west gates from over there, get a glimpse of whatever ‘problem’ Bruce was dealing with. But making it over there, Dick instead spotted the distracted face of a very familiar reporter and a flash of excitement at the development worked its way through his body.

Clark was pulled aside and talking with a red head that Dick recognized from the files. One of his friend’s and coworkers Jimmy Olsen. _Then it won’t really matter if…_ “Clark!” the man of steel turned his head in just enough time to catch the boy who practically jumped at him. A wide grin splitting those features at the young teen’s enthusiasm as he lifted Dick in a hug.

“Hey you!” Clark chuckled as Dick took advantage of the man’s super strength, anchoring himself so Clark was holding him eye level easily.

“I didn’t know you were coming! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Dick narrowed his eyes and let himself pout and sulk a bit now, glad to be able to get some of it out.

Jimmy eyed them weirdly but smiled, snapping a quick picture that had the both of them turning to him with a frown. “What? I won’t use it in the papers.” Clark half sighed before looking back at the little acrobat still practically hanging off him.

“I didn’t know I was coming either, but Bruce ur Wayne set me a couple last minute invitations.” Dick suppressed a small laugh at Clark’s awkwardness. _Maybe him and Jimmy aren’t ‘oh btw I have lunch and hang outs with Bruce Wayne’ close. Woopse._ “Speaking of your guardian, where is he? I saw you two come in then he disappeared.”

Dick let out some breath, pushing closer for a last needed hug and hopped down. Debating feigning ignorance, but that would mean he’d have to go back to the growing party and maybe this could be a bit more fun. “There was a problem at the west gate, I was about to go try and sneak a peek when I ran into you two.”

The red heads face lit up. “I told you I saw Lord! I bet that’s him, no way is he on the guest list.”

Dick decided he liked Jimmy, at least so far. “Lord? _No way_ indeed. C’mon on! If we wanna check it out, we gotta be quick.” He didn’t wait for a response just continued bounding over to where he knew he could get a foothold and climb the side of the massive fence.

He was half way up when Jimmy and Clark caught up. Could hear Jimmy’s voice as Clark gave him a boost. _‘I think I like this kid, Kent. He’s got -uff careful!- He’s got spunk.’_ The photographer settled besides him, if a bit unsteady at this height and it wasn’t much of a second before Clark was next to Jimmy. Dick wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the three of them peeking over the fence at Bruce, but that’d give their position away.

It was indeed Maxwell Lord tapping his foot and leaning against a dark car barely visible in the minimal lighting. Bruce Wayne was just making his way there, a champagne glass in hand and Dick realized Bruce must have decided to make him wait on being kicked out. He wanted to laugh again. Clark must’ve opened his mouth because Jimmy made a hushing noise, pealing his camera out. They all listened intently.

“Bruce! Good of them to finally fetch you. These brutes you hired won’t seem to let me in.”

“Good, then they’re _smart_ brutes. You weren’t invited Lord, so why are you here? Just to try and make a scene?”

Max moved closer, Dick could see him puffing up a bit but he was still nowhere near the casual size and mass that made up Bruce. It only serving to make Lord look like a fluffing bird trying and failing to cast a longer shadow. “I figured it must have been some mistake, Wayne. I’m new in town. Just trying to be friendly.”

Dick could practically see Bruce darken. They’d both read Gordon’s file before coming here. “There is _nothing_ friendly about your little waste treatment policies, or any business you may _think_ you have in Gotham. You’re not welcome here. _Leave._ ” The glass shattered in Bruce’s grip and the man didn’t seem to notice. But Dick was sure that Maxwell did, if the way he flinched back was anything to go by. He wondered if his blood had run cold like so many criminals before him. But that was always dealing with the Bat. _This_ was a different kind of Gotham protector. Dick couldn’t help the smile. In savoring the hushed clicks as Jimmy caught it all on camera. _Maybe we’ll let him keep the camera after all._

Their last words were too quiet for Dick to make out, but it wasn’t long before Lord was getting back into the car and leaving. As Lord pulled out into the long driveway, Bruce turned his gaze directly up and towards them. _Or to be more accurate,_ towards Dick. Jimmy yelped and pushed back and down, judging by the lack of a thumping crash, Clark must’ve caught him. But Dick stayed where he was, eyes meeting Bruce’s in what was almost a challenge.

The man turned away when one of the hired help touched his arm tentatively. “Sir, your hand..it’s bleeding.” He lifted his hand and let the black clad security begin to look it over.

“Dick?” The boy turned and Clark and Jimmy were standing below. Clark looking him over with a hint of concern while the photographer smiled down at his camera, no doubt going through the pictures he’d just took.

He climbed down quickly. “Sorry guys, gotta go help play host before the people riot without me.” Dick straightened his jacket, gave a wink and took back off, heading back towards the more active areas of the party.

Jimmy grinned. “See ya later, little dude.”

\---

Bruce Wayne reentered the party as if he’d never left. Lopsided smiles and a skin-toned band-aid covering the fresh cuts on his palm. He hadn’t meant to break the glass, though it had been very effective. Alfred would no doubt scold him later for losing his temper so easily like that. _Especially at an event._

Nevertheless his new champagne glass was refilled with the watered down ginger ale mix as he scoped out the scene around him. Things were running smoothly. The way they were expected at this kind of event. Alfred stopped to let him know they were blowing through champagne nearly twice as quickly as their last event, but that wasn’t too unusual. Bruce gave the all clear to start to man the addition bar set ups throughout the grounds and the music kept playing. If they ran out of champagne, well Gothamites weren’t always choosey about their liquor after a few drinks. He wasn’t worried.

The group he’d only been half aware of around him laughed loudly and Brucie joined in, taking time to move a loose strand of red hair from the bespectacled woman next to him. Her eyes melting as she pushed closer, a favorable blush brushing against round cheeks. Bruce tried to make the way his eyes searched the party around her unnoticeable. He hadn’t been able to spot Dick since he’d snuck atop that fence with Clark and Olsen. But instead of the thirteen year old growing heartthrob of Gotham, _(Bruce had scowled at some of tabloids labeling him as much so young, though even he couldn’t deny the way the boy was growing)_ his eyes locked with the weary browns of Gotham’s police captain.

“If you’d excuse me, ladies, I do believe I have an appointment to keep.” There was a chorus of disappointed bemoaning as he disentangled from the group. Gordon seemed to understand as he worked his way closer as well, stopping in front of a white laced table sporting a weeping ice sculpture.

Bruce offered his hand and a practiced grin when he was in reach. “Captain Gordon, it’s an honor to have you.” The police captain’s grip was as firm as he remembered.

“The honors mine, Mr. Wayne. It’s good to know that Gotham’s well off haven’t completely forgotten about the rest of us.” Gordon quirked an eyebrow and Bruce didn’t bother hiding his amusement.

“Well it can get a bit hazy up here in Lala land. But I admire all you’ve done for this city and the GCPD. Just let me know how I can help and Wayne Foundations is more than willing and happy to.” Gordon seemed momentarily taken back, no doubt not expecting it to be so easy. Bruce was proud of the suspicious look that worked its way onto the man’s face.

“That’s awfully generous of you, Mr. Wayne.”

“Please, call me Bruce.” He tried to go for disarming in his smile but it only seemed to half work, if at all. “I know these events can boast all sorts of empty promises, but I want to assure you in my interest. Let’s say, next Tuesday? We get together and speak more easily on these matters?”

Jim gave a nod and small grin. “I think Tuesday sounds great. Just give me a when and where.”

Brucie laughed a bit at that, motioning with his hand and Alfred approached. “That’s what butler’s are for. Alfred please find space for Captain Gordon on Tuesday, seems we have much to discuss.”

“Of course, sir.” Alfred brought out his electronic calendar and smiled at the Captain. Bruce clapped his hands together.

“Excellent! You’re in good hands, Gordon. The best, really.” And with a final smile and a whispered thanks to Alfred, Bruce left the two to hash it out. Noting the small flashes of a camera in his peripherals and suppressing a frown as he continued to walk off.

Bruce turned his back and placed a casual hand to his com, speaking in a hushed tone. “Robin, take care of that camera. We can’t have it spooking the guests. Not tonight. Copy?” He waited out the few beats of silence with a gaze up at his old family home.

\--- 

Dick nearly jumped at the sudden voice in his ear. Nearly. But he played it off easily, walking a few paces before responding. A sickly feeling at Bruce’s matter-of-fact tone. He hadn’t wanted to take Jimmy’s camera, _but Bruce just said to take care of it, not how to take care of it._ Still, he knew he didn’t want to do this.

“Of course. I’m on it, B. Over and out.” It didn’t take long to spot the pair from the press. As much as they tried, they still stood out in a crowd like this. Dick smoothed his hand over the top of his hair and steeled himself before popping between the two with an offhanded grin.

“Howdy, boys. Fancy seeing you two again.” Jimmy jumped slightly and Dick made note to try for less sneaking. Clark however didn’t seem surprised in the slightest, more resigned. Dick narrowed his eyes slightly at the man of steel. He knew what this was about, no doubt must’ve picked up on their com frequency.

“Richard! Little dude! I didn’t get a chance to say so earlier, but this is one swell of a party you guys are throwing. You think Wayne would mind if you two posed for a few photos?” the photographers hopeful tone was sweet but Dick had to let his own grin slip from his features. Adopting a more serious tone he’d taken to playing with, a tone for leadership and responsibilities. In actual use, he wasn’t so sure he liked it as much.

“Actually that’s what I’m here about. This is a no press party and if you keep it up with that camera I’m not going to be able to stop them from taking it. In fact, I wouldn’t waste my breath with trying.” It felt mean to say that, but it was an order to deal with this. And he wasn’t trying to impress the Bat with being quick about it, he just had a handle of efficiency to live up to as Robin.

The red head’s hands tightened on his camera and he slipped it back into a pocket, nodding. Clark shuffled awkwardly before giving a placating smile. “We didn’t mean anything by it, Dick. Let Bruce know what.”

Dick cursed Bruce silently for making him do this. He just wanted to have a good time for a bit, didn’t like throwing power over them like this. It made things weird. “I will. And I’m not mad or anything, really. It’s just..rules ya know?” _Smooth way to hold firm, Grayson._

“Of course, we get it.” Jimmy smiled a bit awkwardly and Dick felt odd being on the other end of interactions like this. “Thanks for not taking it.”

Dick smiled again, hoping to make the air around them settle a bit more naturally but it wasn’t working. So he decided to try his hand at something he’d seen Bruce do a thousand times at things like this. Making a motion with one of his hands, the teen hid his surprise when a server did in fact appear with a tray of drinks. “It’s a party and you’re guests, so feel free to act like it. Have a drink.” He nodded at the man with the silver tray who proceeded to hand each of them a glass. They muttered a thanks but Jimmy was smiling again.

Dick watched as the photographer waggled his eyebrows at Clark while taking a long sip as he walked away. Still within earshot enough to hear the “Come on, Kent. The kid’s right, let’s have a little fun!” _At least someone could._

The song changed and Dick spotted Bruce again. Feet automatically walking towards his mentor before actively realizing it, he stopped himself. Felt that anger again, the rejection, the offhanded order to bully away the only easy interaction he’d had all night. The boy bit his lip and turned his head the other way. Wasn’t paying enough attention when a voice cleared behind him.

“Richard John Grayson, I believe. You like to be called Dick.” A bit more to the right and he was met with a surprisingly warm smile. It didn’t take long to recognize the Devall boy, though he was taller now, somehow looking even more confident in deep olive skin than the last time they’d met. Dick was almost jealous of the contented way he held himself. _A practiced ease, no doubt._ He tried to remember everything he could about the teen. Closer to his age than Rez, there’d been a death, a marriage and more talk about line of succession to some royal family, _was he a prince now? No, not yet at least._ There was an almost awkward shuffle and an extended hand. “Though, I’m less sure if you remember me.”

“Of course I do! Francis Devall.” Dick grabbed his hand and smiled back. Made sure to straighten, using every bit of his growing height. “Though you don’t mean you remember all that after what? Three years now?”

Their hands pulled apart and Francis hid his face behind a hand a moment before moving it with a slight laugh. “What can I say, you made an impression.”

The French in his accent was still prominent, but less so than what he’d remembered. And Dick forgot how much he liked it, how it reminded him of Haly’s own and the times he spent traveling. As the music picked up in something faster, Dick heard a drunken holler and cheering. _Must be someone’s favorite song._ He smiled, and their transition to one of the tables set up near the largest desserts table felt natural. Though whether it was from Dick’s growing know-how at these things or Francis’s wasn’t so clear. Either way, he was glad to have found a more clear cut activity to engage in for a while. Hovering between conversations at these things was more draining than chasing down the baddies. Not to mention it checked off something on his to-do list.

They had barely sat down before white plates drizzled with chocolates and cakes were set in front of the pair. And when Francis thanked the servers in French, quick to try and correct himself Dick decided to bring out his own, hopefully less rusty than he feared French. The way the other high-class teen brightened made it worth the slightly foreign sensation on his tongue.

“You don’t have to do that, you know.”

Dick shrugged and split off a bit of the cheesecake in front of him. _“I hardly get the chance to speak it anymore. In the circus, it was half of what was spoken so it can be nice to hear. Reminds me of flying.”_

Francis lifted a forkful of his own sweets in a toast like manner and a face that screamed sincerity, Dick laughed. _“To taking flight.”_

It all felt so absurd, the whole evening, that Dick was laughing well into his cheesecake. Maybe he was just tired of not knowing how to act, had given up. Luckily Francis seemed to take that the right way and continued to poke into conversation happily. It was nice to let someone take it over for a while.

\---

When Bruce Wayne had finally made the important rounds of the party, he let himself relax. Walking over to a bar and ordering a real drink. With the amount of glasses Brucie had been guzzling down, it wouldn’t be surprising to anyone that he moved to the harder stuff. _Or more accurately, something actually containing alcohol._ He had this moment of freedom and knew what he wanted to do with it. Had invited a friend for just this moment.

So when the smiley bartender promptly handed him the glass, Bruce tilted his head in thanks before moving off to the side and sitting atop a stool. He whispered into the drink, knowing it would catch the Superman’s attention easily. “Clark. Can we talk?”

His drink was more than half gone by the time the large reporter slid onto the stool next to him. But he wasn’t exactly taking it slow. “What’s up, Bruce?” The man almost smiled at the light tone in his friend’s voice. Wondered who he pawned Jimmy Olsen off on to have this conversation. “Is this about the whole Maxwell Lord thing? Don’t be mad at Dick for taking us up there, really, it was _my_ idea.”

“No, it wasn’t.” As Bruce Wayne took in Clark Kent’s appearance, he debated on whether or not Clark would find it offensive if he sent a few new suits to his place next week. _Especially if he’s going to be coming to any of these things. Might as well wear a press pass around your neck, Kent._ “But this isn’t about that, some press on Lord’s mishap would probably work out for the better. If anything I’m impressed with Dick’s initiative and quick thinking, as per usual.”

Clark nodded a bit, readjusting those ridiculous glasses. “Then what’s this about, Bruce? All of it, the invites and party, I mean, I imagine it’s not all for some casual conversation over drinks.” As if on queue, two more glass were set before them. Bruce picked one up and turned in his chair to face Clark more fully.

“Did you bring your recorder?” He took a sip and the way Clark paused answered his question before words could. It only confirmed a course of action that played out. Bruce wasn’t disappointed; it only made sense for the reporter to think of work.

“Yes, but I haven’t turned it on. Should I of?”

“No. I invited you here as friend, not a reporter. And well.. I was hoping that I could get some advice.” Bruce tried to focus on the way that seemed to make his friend light up, the genuine smile pulling at the Kyrptonian’s lips but it was that same moment he finally spotted his ward again. Stopping at a table that Bruce had to shift his weight a bit unnaturally to make out. He was with Francis Devall? Probably, looked about right and fit the occasion. Bruce watched as the other teen ran a hand down Dick’s arm before they sat. Something clenched in his stomach.

When Clark shifted in front of him Bruce played off his distraction with a sip. And Clark made a show of grabbing his own glass. Apparently content to wait for Bruce to collect his thoughts and for that, he was already grateful.

He’d thought it a good idea at the time, but now? Could he really come to Clark with half truths about the situation and expect him not to catch on? To offer up the words he needed to hear? The ones he wanted to hear? Could he justify the risk of Superman discovering just how far his love for Dick Grayson was growing? The throbbing ache he felt when Dick was gone, like the darkness was coming back. _But he was that darkness,_ he was the one chasing away this light that had by some miracle, entered his life. And until he fully understood what was going on between them, how could he bring someone else in.

The smile on Clark’s face didn’t leave, though it was quieter now, “Bruce let me just tell you something. And maybe it’s got nothing to do with any of it. And maybe you won’t even listen through that fog of stubborn you always got going on. But you and Dick? _-Yes, I caught you staring._ I’ve never seen two people who work so seamlessly with each other. And this can be a difficult, confusing time in his life, I know it was for me when I was his age and I’m sure it was for you too. The best thing you can do is be honest and _open_ with him. You’re always thinking the worst and maybe..maybe you’re just making things too complicated. Not only are you his guardian, but you’re partners.”

Bruce almost wanted to resent the honest goodness that radiated off him. The faith he held. He studied Clark’s face for a long moment, mulling over those words. It was only when his friend looked about ready to apologize, or add something else that he spoke up.

“Thank you, Clark. For everything.”

“Of course, I mean” _and now that big dopey smile was back_ “What are friends for?”

\---

“I knew you would grow up well.” Dick’s eyes darted up at that and Francis almost seemed surprised that he’d been listening attentively. There was an accomplishment felt in finally getting the other teen to look sufficiently awkward in something as Francis cleared his throat a bit. “When we first met, I said you would grow well and well you have.” _Was that a blush creeping up his cheeks?_ “Though I’m beginning to sense that these sorts of events aren’t exactly where you’re most comfortable. Perhaps next time we could meet in a less demanding environment?”

Dick choked on a bit of food as Rez’s words hit him again. _Eye contact, laughter, angling their body towards one another..._ It all made sense and the atmosphere surely didn’t help, but Dick couldn’t believe it. _He likes me?!_ He was dumbstruck a moment and suddenly Francis was back peddling his words, taking them back and changing the conversation again. Face definitely a new shade that Dick noted wasn’t a bad look. But still Dick let him back off for now, wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with the new insight. Instead going along and telling Francis about the different sights and main attractions of Gotham.

That was when he saw Bruce again, his mentor’s eyes averting when Dick looked over. His chest fluttered and heart thudding at him seeing _whatever_ it was that this was. His eyes went back over to Francis and the boy’s smile felt strangely giddy. _Maybe tonight really can be fun._

The next glance he spared Bruce Wayne was appearingly sipping a glass, _darker liquid, he’s switched to real alcohol_ and listening to whatever story the red headed woman next to him was telling. But they were creeping closer, _Dick knew they were._ Was excited at the thrill of finally finding something to garner Bruce’s attention like this. So he put more into the conversation, using his hands to try and build a visual scale of The Lady of Gotham and leaning forward. Francis’s body language mimicking his own.

Still, Every time the other teen laughed, even slipping into his natural tongue with some responses, Dick felt that little thrill again. A part of him wondered if it was from someone so blatantly enjoying being his company. But thinking of that made him miss the quiet way Bruce did. The way Bruce showed he was paying attention not with words or laughter but more subtly; a gesture, steady stroking motion of circles he’d made on Dick’s skin with his thumb when he’d told this same story, _admittedly for the fifth time._ One of his larger performances in Spain, his first big show. The sights, the feeling of the roar of life beneath him, rooting for him. Francis seemed to light up with the moods and energy of the tale. Whereas Bruce had soaked it all in silently, a conviction of understanding, proof of their connection.

“That sounds _amazing._ The freedom and artful expression, a crowd’s applause. How do you live without it now?”

Dick shrugged, line of sight working its way back to where Bruce now was and this time their eyes locked. “You find different things that make you happy, different thrills to live for.” He pulled his gaze back towards his companion, didn’t know when he’d stopped smiling and gave a small one again.

The next time he searched for Bruce, the man was gone. The com that connected them felt heavy in his ear as Dick bit at the insides of his cheek. He wondered what Rez was doing right now. If he’d still be sitting here with the son of Wayne Enterprises’ biggest new partner if Ryan had agreed to come. When Dick felt his fingers start to tap at the edge of the table, he scolded himself for not paying attention to what was going on. He was completely lost as Francis trailed off, _distracted himself maybe?_

“I must apologize. I’ve taken over the conversation again, talking about my own problems.”

Dick didn’t know what exactly what he was doing when he reached across the table, setting his hand on top of the older teen’s. “No, it’s been nice talking with you. I’ve just been distractible lately. Really.”

Francis didn’t waste any time shifting his hand back, locking their fingers together and squeezing. A smile and a laugh that almost sounded embarrassed. “I’m very glad to hear that.”

There was a throat clearing above them and they both shot back. Hands flying apart as Bruce and Aldrich Devall made their presence known.

“It’s so good to see you two getting along.” Devall clapped a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “Bruce, I can feel the start of something truly beautiful in the air between our families.” Dick almost wanted to laugh at shaky smile his mentor gave to that.

“I would like nothing more. Dick, I feel I haven’t seen you all night, could I have a moment?” He was very aware of the fact that Bruce’s eyes hadn’t left him yet. Dick nodded.

“We’ll leave you two to it, of course. Come Francis, there are a few more people I’d like you to meet while we’re here.” The Devall’s left, but not before Francis shot Dick one last smile, only then melting into the crowd and music. Dick stood up before Bruce could sit.

“I need to stretch my legs anyway.” 

He eyed Bruce cautiously as they walked around the grounds. They were near the edge of the party, stepping onto a lit pathway through the gardens when Bruce finally spoke.

“What are you doing?” Dick made an effort to stop biting at the insides of his lip. Eyes focused on the way the stones glowed with each of their footsteps.

“What ever do you mean?”

“Dick..” Another pathway intercepted theirs, a drunk couple laughing and greeting them wildly before continuing on. Bruce looked at him expectantly when they were alone again, Dick began to step forward.

“Well, you ask that as if this isn’t exactly what you planned for. I know how much this contract means for Wayne Enterprises. I’m just doing my part.”

A firm hand on his shoulder stopped them both. And when Dick pushed his face away into the flowers Bruce used a hand on his chin to turn it towards him. “Dick. There are lines that I will _never_ have you cross. Not for the company and not for me. You are to never do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

The boy shifted his head back just enough that Bruce dropped his hand back to his side.

“Who says I was uncomfortable? Maybe I’m just trying to enjoy myself at this thing, Bruce. It’s nice to talk with someone who actually _likes_ talking with me every once and while.”

Bruce looked taken back, genuinely hurt and Dick almost regretted his words. But he wouldn’t take them back. The man’s hand grabbed his own as he sat back on a low stone wall. Pulling Dick gently forward with him, they were at eyelevel and the teen felt his breath hitch at the contact. But Bruce’s gaze was fixed on the small hand in his grasp.

“If you have feelings for this boy, I’m..happy for you. I couldn’t imagine a better match.” He wondered how many times Bruce had practiced those words. It must not have been many because they still didn’t come across as believable. Not to him. He knew Bruce better than that.

He reached out and took Bruce’s other hand too, squeezing them both until Bruce brought his gaze back up to look at him. Dick didn’t ever want this feeling of connection to end. But there was only one response he could think of that made any sense. That said everything he needed it to.

Dick didn’t need to step forward, just to lean in. Granted it was a lot of leaning but Bruce didn’t move away and he had time to. Their lips met softly and there was lightning coursing through the boy's body at the touch. Heard a low whine in Bruce’s throat before pulling away again.

They looked at one another for a long moment afterwards and Dick _knew_ Bruce felt it to. Even if his heart was thumping so heavily it was a surprise the boy’s chest wasn’t heaving with it.

Bruce’s head came forward, resting their foreheads together and the music could still be heard in the background. The distant noises of happy party-goers and life. “I love _every moment_ I’m with you, Dick. But we can’t.”

A cord was stuck and Dick didn’t know what he was feeling anymore. But it was _a lot. Too much._ And it felt like an out of body experience as he stepped back, squeezing Bruce’s hands one more time before letting them fall.

“I..okay. I…I’m going to go now. And uh if you want Bruce” _oh god my voice is shaking_ Dick studied the stone Bruce was seated on, what he could make out in the dark. “You can come in too, maybe not now but when you do, and stop by and we can both sleep in my room. It won’t mean anything. I just really want to sleep well tonight and I won’t...I won’t kiss you again.”

He didn’t wait for an answer, just left. Shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his pants and skipped the path that lead back to the party. Went straight back to the manor. Straight to his room and closed the door with shaking hands.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of inbetweeny and clunky with the different POVs. But mainly just after affects of the party, or not going to the party. As always, hope you still enjoy. :)

The music was cut and relative silence had fallen over the Wayne Estate once again. A large enclosed set up consisting of nothing but expensive pillows and blankets, couches and lounge chairs and protection from any rain the only place where guests still remained. For the ones who hit the booze a little harder than one should but in a way that was expected. Three separate women and an admittedly enticing young man had all tried to pull Bruce in there with them. The only one who came close was the guy. Bruce was half convinced that if he’d had a head of dark hair instead of the blond and well with the amount he drank after Dick left, he might not be back to roaming the manors walls alone.

_Roaming..right. More like stumbling._ He should have taken someone with him. Shouldn’t of dared to go back in alone, without someone to wash the taste of his ward’s sweet kiss from his lips. There was security working with specific instructions throughout the night. Motion sensors re-enabled and surveillance up. Bruce hated having unknown variables crashing at the manor. Even if it was only in a contained area outside, it would always be a risk.

When Bruce tugged at his already half hanging off bowtie, letting it slip and fall to the ground, he wondered if he drank more than he remembered. He kept walking though, moonlight shining through windows and lighting his path. He shrugged off the jacket, cuff links clattering behind next. A trail that would no doubt be gone by the time he awoke, Bruce almost felt bad for leaving a bit of a mess that Alfred would clean. But the butler didn’t have to get it, and maybe this time he wouldn’t. _Unlikely, but still._ He stopped when Dick’s door was in sight. Nob slightly ajar and he couldn’t help the smile at the old trick they used to use.

_He’s too young to be feeling these things for me. But he promised..this could be it. We could go back to normal…or well, our normal._ Bruce pushed himself off the wall he’d leaned against. Ghosted the door open and stepped inside. From an outside perceptive, he knew this to be an immoral sight. Sneaking into the boy’s room at night, stripping down to boxers and an undershirt. But they lived in the night, in shades of grey and darkness and _this?_ This was normal, possibly one of the least damaging things he’d exposed the boy to. And when Bruce slipped into bed, Dick’s form tucking itself against him, a sigh of relief that wasn’t his own, he realized that this was one of the few things that could maybe make up for all the violence and pain. _So what if others wouldn’t understand it, they couldn’t understand any aspect of why they did what they did. Dick was the only one who ever had._

There would be no more confusion. No more kissing or sleepless nights. Immoral thoughts whispering against his subconscious. They were partners. _Open and honest._ If he couldn’t be open with the boy who was currently nuzzling closer to his chest, then there really was no one he could be open with. They would make this work and Dick will grow happy and healthy and how he should. No more doubt, no more darkness, no more fear fueled decisions.

 

\---

Ryan groaned as he opened his eyes. The familiar weight of Delphine in bed next to him, a strange habit from late night cramming they still hadn’t quite grown out of. And he debated pulling the covers back over his head and saying ‘fuck it’ when it came to consciousness. Only thing was that stupid slinking guilt nagging at the back of his mind. _I left Dick alone to deal with all those people. Maybe I should have been there for him._ But No, he decidingly shouldn’t of. Not only was the thought of him in a tux downright laughable, but it was an entire world that Ryan didn’t belong to. That he was comfortable not belonging to. And while he did feel a smidge of guilt, it really was for the best.

Still, Rez slinked out of the full sized bed, careful not to wake the sleeping beast on the other side. That’s what she looked like, like this. The reds of her hair dulled and tangled, the only visible signs of an actual person belonging to the crooked pile. Even Delphine’s breathing was slow enough you could almost miss it. Ryan had no idea how their friendship had even gotten to a point like this. But the thought that it might all soon be over, that she’ll be gone to a different city for her ‘better life’ made him cling to it all the more. Like it or not, he was really going to miss her.

The dinky chair in front of Del’s desk was his next destination. His phone connected to a charger on top. When Rez pulled it open his first plan was to call Dick, see how he was doing but one look at the time had him rethinking. Instead he decided a text would serve just as well.

>>Message to: Definitely not Richard: _Hey almost sorry I bailed. Wanna meet up later today?_

Rez grinned as he slipped the phone into his pocket. Taking the time to lean back over the chair and crack his back before glancing at the mess of papers strewn across the desk. He’d arrived late last night to find Del hunched over and doing well, whatever it is she’s always doing. But she’d been happy for the break of catching up on some shows and passing out. And now, as he listened closely to the light sound of her snoring yet, Rez knew he _shouldn’t_ look through her stuff here. But hey, if he never looked through her stuff every once and a while, well she’d probably never actually share anything with him. Never really seemed to mind before either.

The first thing that stood out was a set of blueprints. Little red marks across various points in hallways and spaced randomly throughout rooms. _Not weird at all.._ But next he spotted the Lexcorp symbol and his brow furrowed as he wonder how the hell Del managed to get blueprints to there anyway. Let alone what she was doing with them. He couldn’t make sense of the markings arrangement so gave up and pushed to the next few papers. A few chemical formulas, _always the chemist nerd least that hasn’t changed,_ and designs for some sort of slim tech gloves? Ryan had never been stupid, far from it, but Del was some next level shit. He liked to believe that he’d keep up more if he possessed that same determination she did. But looking at these? He wasn’t so sure anymore.

He shuffled through more papers looking for something more familiar when his eyes laid on a reaction formula he remembered from an AP science course they’d taken together. But with those numbers, it was much less a fun mild explosive and more ‘leveling a room easy’ type reaction. He couldn’t believe she’d ever need anything like this, much less make sense of it all. Red marks, explosives, gloves and there was still so much more. A sudden hand on his shoulder sent a course of shock through his system that had Rez nearly jumping through his skin.

“Caught snooping much?”

She was pulling thick curls back into a messy pony tail, eyeing Rez with a funny expression as he forced his breathing to go back normal. He set the papers down. “Jesus, you know you’re getting crazy quiet on your feet, Del.”

She smirked at that, white tang-top catching on her hips as she bent over to get a better look at what Rez was snooping into. “It’s fine actually, I was thinking about asking for your opinion on a few of these things anyways. So what do ya think?”

He couldn’t help the incredulous noise as he pushed his chair back and stood up. Trying to put visible space between him and this. “What do I think? I think that whatever you’re working on here, is _bad news._ I told you I’m not going to have any part with whatever weird game you wanna play with Luthor. Del, _look_ at this stuff! This is crazy!”

She just rolled her eyes and started gather up the papers and blueprints. “Oh don’t be like that, Rez. If you don’t want to help, _then fine._ I won’t try and make you. But the least you can do is try and be supportive. And if not _that,_ then stay out of it and mind your own damn business.”

Ryan wanted to throw his hands in the air, maybe try and shake some sense into his friend but he just shook his head. “I don’t want to fight with you, you know that. Especially since it appears you’re planning on going off and getting yourself killed.” She shot him a glare and this time he did motion wildly with his hands. “God Del, why can’t we just be normal for once?”

Delphine just scoffed and put the last of it away. “Normal’s for people happy to do nothing with their lives and then just die. Besides if we were _normal_ we wouldn’t be sharing a bed with none of the benefits! You wouldn’t be so wrapped around _that rich boy_ ’s finger that you can’t even take the time to notice much of anything that has to do with me! Besides of course, to throw out accusations.” He could tell the moment she realized exactly what she had said. She looked just as surprised as Ryan felt at the outburst.

A moment of tension hung between them.

“…benefits? You mean to say..”

A hand flew to her face but not in time that Rez missed the red tint working its way up. “Shut up. Just, shut up okay. And forget I said _anything._ You should leave.”

He could feel himself fidget. _Did she really think of him in that way..?_ “I-uh..maybe I should.” Del nodded and turned her back and Ryan could see just how tense she was in the way she held herself. “But I’ve uhm I’m gonna call you after work. Just..answer okay?”

A sarcastic sounding laugh bubbled its way out of her. But he could see Delphine nod. “Yea, okay.” He wasn't convinced that she would, but left anyway. 

\---

 

Everyone always went on and on about the differences of Metropolis and Gotham, but if Jimmy were honest? He still just saw two cities. They both felt the same when you’re waking up near noon, hungover in some shitty hotel. The only reason he was up now was a glaringly bright light shining directly from the open window onto his face. Jimmy pushed himself up on his arms, reaching blindly for his phone when he swore he heard a _whoosh_ and light breeze from the window across the room.

He blinked heavily, getting up to close the dang thing when Clark stepped out of the bathroom. Looking perfectly dressed, cheery and ready to go. Jimmy groaned.

“If you’re wanting to head out soon, you’re gonna have to drive big guy. Don’t know how you always manage to come out on top of hangovers, _but boooy_ do I envy it.” Kent laughed, walking across the room, picking up and handing Jimmy his phone. “Thanks, bud.”

“Sure thing. And we don’t have to leave yet so take your time. I’ve got well, lunch plans here anyways. I’d extend the invitation but you don’t look very up for it.”

He unlocked his phone, immediately going to his messages. _Just gotta make sure I didn’t do anything stupid last night.._ “Keen reporter’s eye you got there, Kent. Just bring me back something greasy.”

“You got it.”Clark gave one last beaming smile and was out the door. Leaving Jimmy to drop back down on his bed and look through his phone. 

Only one thing stood out, an email he sent off to a few tabloids of all things. He clicked it open and was surprised to see the attached photo. An obvious shot from his phone _explains why I sent it off to these scrubs instead of Perry,_ but the shot itself wasn’t awful, if a little questionable. It looked like that Wayne kid, sitting at a table and holding hands with some other kid that he was sure normally he’d be able to recognize.

As it hit him, he already felt bad for sending it in, no wonder it happened when he was drinking. He remembered liking Wayne’s kid, that they got in as guests, not press. Yet still there it was, no doubt already on today’s gossip rags. _Just a boy, probably having his first moment and I've got to skyrocket it all across town. Great. Talk about last time Clark brings me instead of Lois._  
Jimmy groaned and buried his head in cheap, lumpy pillows. Maybe Gotham really was worse than Metropolis. It certainly seemed to bring the worst out in him.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not intended on making this chapter so long but it just sort of happened? Sorry if it sucks, I blame stress. But I hope ya enjoy nonetheless.

Dick woke to the sensation of warm hands rubbing circles on his back, the gentle rise and fall of a breathing chest beneath him. _He stayed._ Not only had Bruce come, but he stayed. And in the moment between listful sleep and full consciousness, it felt like everything. He resisted the temptation to place a soft kiss to the chest his head was on. Instead pressing his face closer before blinking up at Bruce, whose face was watching him intently, small smile splayed across his lips.

“Rise and shine, Dick.”

The boy shook his head and buried it back against Bruce’s tang top. “Nope. Not yet, B. Don’t make me move.”

The answering sigh was felt more than heard and the man’s hand left his back. Dick peeked his eyes open to see Bruce looking through his phone. “We can stay in bed for another minute and 45 seconds before you need to get ready.”

He furrowed his face, closing bleary eyes again and determined to enjoy every second of the oddly specific timeframe. “Ready for what? We never do anything after party days.”

“55 seconds, and well its Francis Devall’s last day in town and guess who he wants to spend it with?” Dicks head shot back up and he looked to Bruce questioningly. “I thought it sounded like a good idea. He’ll be here at a quarter to 10 and a driver will accompany you two to town.”

“You said yes _for_ me?” Bruce’s hand resumed rubbing circles at his back in a way that Dick suspected was meant to be pacifying, his face turned towards the window.

“I thought it was a good idea. You don’t _have_ to go, though it would complicate things if you didn’t now.” Dick sighed and collapsed back against Bruce. Counting the seconds as his mind worked through the development of his day.

“It’s been 20 seconds over.”

“Caught me feeling generous.” Dick heard the smile in his voice and should of expected the fingers prodding at his sides, right where Bruce knew he was ticklish. The boy twisted to the side with a yelp and laugh. “No more generosity, time to get up.” The fingers followed him until Dick fell out the side of his bed breathless with a thump.

“Cruel and unusual tactics, B.” but they were both smiling. Bruce standing as Dick picked himself up off the floor.

He ducked into the bathroom quick. Was in the process of brushing his teeth when he heard a clattering crash. Rushed out to check it out, toothbrush still hanging out of his mouth as he peered in. 

Bruce’s back was to him but Dick could see he was controlling his breathing by the way his shoulders moved, arm braced against the wall and a fallen lamp at his feet. Dick didn’t care for the lamp, deciding in that moment it was tacky anyways. Probably deserved to break for whatever had spoiled the good mood.

“Bruce? What’s wrong?”

There was a beat of silence. Dick wished it wasn’t so easy to tell that his mentor was deciding whether or not to share what was going on with him.

“Nothing. I just.. expected better from someone.” 

The prolonged sensation of mint in his mouth tingled and bit at his tongue. But Dick watched as Bruce scooped up his fancy pants and shirt from last night, not bothering to put them on as he left without another word. A small noise of surprise could be heard from where Bruce must have nearly run into Alfred. The butler's tsking the last thing heard before the door closed.

Two polite knocks followed by Alfred’s entrance with a covered silver tray. The teen just huffed, turning back to the sink and spitting, Alfred’s scowl being ignored for now. _Of course Bruce doesn’t fill me in._

\--

Bruce saw them off with a wave when Francis arrived. Smiling as Dick ducked into a uniform black car, windows tinted and easily armored. Dick didn’t miss the hard look he gave Francis before they took off, reveled in the way it made his heart jump.

Besides him, Francis looked almost casual. Legs crossed as he weaved side to side absently, it was easy to spot as an anxious habit. Something charming and endearing enough to get by in such a high profile life. He was complimenting the weather, even though it was Gotham’s standard dreary out, it didn’t seem to stop him.

Dick was about to comment on the ridiculousness of them actually discussing the weather right now when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Had completely forgotten about it, didn’t remember even grabbing it this morning. But it was hardly another moment before he connected to dots between Bruce’s awkward parting hug and the sudden addition. 

Dick apologized, pulling it out but Francis just laughed, producing a sleek white phone of his own. “I’ve been dying to check my Neko Atsume since we left, but I didn’t want to seem rude.” 

Dick looked over at the dark teen that was smiling softly down at his phone, a small grin tugging at his lips as well as he unlocked his own device. Two texts, the most recent from Bruce, going out of town for a bit on League business. No response necessary. The other was from earlier, Rez had texted him and he huffed a laugh at his friends almost apology. Looked up and around and tried not to feel disappointed that he couldn’t take Ryan up on his offer. Hoped his responding text didn’t come off flippant, that he really just was suddenly busy today.

Dick slid the phone back in his pocket and turned back towards his companion. “So, what’s Neko Atsume?”

Francis’s face lifted and he grinned, motioning Dick closer. “Well see, basically it’s just a game where you have cats and they lounge and play and keep fish for currency. Really it’s all adorable and very addicting.” He showed the phone’s screen where a fat animated orange cat was curled atop a scratch post, little text beneath naming her ‘Felicette’. “Wait, there’s more, here” Francis happily showed and displayed his various virtual cats, each named and having what he claimed a unique personality.

The black car continued to hurl them towards the inner parts of Gotham City. Three more identical vehicles trailing behind in a courtesy detail that Dick was certain had to be from the Devall end. Bruce was never _that_ paranoid with simple trips to the city. Though their main driver was recognizable as one of the usual Wayne go-tos. Military experience, carrying a taser-gun and a professionalism that was borderline frustrating. At least Francis wouldn’t be questioning all the extra security surrounding the Wayne’s, and they certainly made quite the image on the streets.

\---

 

Barry Allen wasn’t _late._ He wasn’t, he just got a little caught up. Nothing that couldn’t be made up for while he raced through the watchtower. Sliding inside the meeting room right as Diana was about to close the door. He stopped in front of his chair and grinned. “I made it!”

“You looking for a metal or something?” Batman’s tone deflated the speedster who huffed and sat down. Superman clearing his throat and gathering the group’s attention.

“Alright, since we’re all here, let’s begin.”

The meeting was all pretty standard, or as standard as League meetings ever were. And when all was said and done, the chamber was cleared out, all but Batman Diana and Supes, who stayed behind, which in and of itself, wasn’t unusual. And Barry wasn’t eavesdropping. That wasn’t a superhero thing to do. But he’d left his second lunch in one of his assumedly hidden mini fridges in that room and didn’t want to leave without it.

Trying to remain unnoticed and off the side. He peeled off a glove and pressed his hand the scanner. _Hal can’t raid my food stashes now._ When the doors opened and closed again, he figured they’d left. 

That is until he heard voices again. Arguing. _Of course Bats and Superman are arguing again._ Flash rolled his eyes and scooped up his food. Was about to leave when he remembered the last time Batman and Superman had come to blows, remembered the hours of cleanup it took even for him and the absolute PR nightmare. He looked over his shoulder _maybe I should just make sure..._

Batman was facing the large glass into space, slammed a hand down against it and for a moment Flash thought it might crack. That is until he realized that’d be ridiculous. Still, neither of them were paying him any mind.

“It’s wasn’t _my_ privacy you invaded. _He’s just a boy._ How could you think it alright to exploit him like this? I thought you were better than that, Clark.”

“Bru-" but at that moment Batman turned back around and silenced Superman with a quick motion. Eyes locking on The Flash.

“Could we have the room?” It wasn’t a question and there was anger in those words that Barry knew wasn’t really directed at him.

“Depends, are you two going to wreck the place again?” The Bat growled but Flash stood his ground. That is, until Superman spoke back up.

“We’re not going to fight again” he turned to Bats “it’s a _misunderstanding_. I didn’t know.”

“I invited my _friend._ You brought the press. This is on _you._ ” And with that, Batman stormed out.

Barry hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until a few moments after the doors closed behind him. Clark smiled at him uneasily before looking down and away. Exiting out of a different door than the Dark Knight. _Great. Mom and Dad are fighting again._

\---

They were exiting the Gotham Botanical Gardens, Francis laughing with a delicate purple flower stashed behind his ear, a makeshift vine crown the Devall boy had crafted atop and woven in with the messy dark locks of Dick’s hair. It was fun, he had to admit, just to go somewhere to hang around and goof off. No lessons, no badies to look out for or building layouts to scope out. Not even a research paper to write. Dick couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone somewhere purely for the experience. The only other immediate time coming to mind was an early summer day with Bruce. Laser tag and picnics, though one could argue the merit of tactical training.

Even so, while inside, he’d found his eyes trailing the corners and shadows, remembering his last trip to the Botanical Gardens. Though it involved moving plants and masks, he could still map out the route they took, a perch Robin and Batman had watched from. The place Batman had told him to take on the main objective, and a proud hand on his shoulder at the end. He could still see the police lights dancing across glass and wallings. The shadows of mere passersby’s in the daylight paling in comparison.

But Francis had just dropped a crown on his head when Dick had spaced out, thoughts trailing to his night life. A wicked grin and claims of finding the newest space prince. “Looks like this really is a royally sanctioned outing.” 

So Dick had thought it only fair he pick out his own impromptu gift, the purple Verbena was hardly half a shade darker than the accent of Francis’s shirt. The teen fiercely guarding the gifted Verbena from narrowed staff eyes. No-one bothered the pair though, hardly dared approach beyond the offered private tour. The one Dick had turned down. He'd never been on a tour here, yet knew this place nearly by heart, where all the best plants were, be they deadly or rare, and more often than not both. And yea, maybe it was nice to show off a little bit.

And now as they stepped out into the large parking lot, Dick felt his own wicked grin. Stopping in place and rolling on his heels. “You know, you’re never going to get the real Gotham experience behind three cars and a security detail.”

Francis’s own grin bloomed into something mischievous. “What did you have in mind?” Dick didn’t have to motion twice for the other to follow his lead, blending with a small crowd and away from where the assigned driver and non-patrolling security waited.

He timed it perfectly of course, slipping them down an alleyway unnoticed. And when they hit the streets he could see the questionably sheltered youth taking in the surrounding greedily. Whispering in a hushed french under his breath when they came upon the Lady of Gotham in all her stoic glory. “You were right, mon cher, it’s hard to imagine the scale till she’s seen in person.”

Dick elbowed him playfully. “Guess we’ve got your corner of the world to thank for this.” Dark eyes lit up followed by an almost smart expression.

“That you do. Now come along, I think a late lunch is due.”

“And _I_ know just the place.”

 

They were half way to the diner when Dick frowned. Picking up on their tail easily. And really it was sloppy work if they were trying to be discreet.

“Do you have location activated on your cell?”

“Do I- what?”

He motioned back with his head. “Our protective friends found us. Either we roll with it and invite the group to lunch or I think if we shut down our phones I could lose them again.” Francis thought a moment before nodding, taking his phone out and shutting it off. He watched as Dick did the same as they picked up the pace. “There’s an alleyway two blocks down by a gazebo, head down it and I’ll meet you on the other side.”

“Where are-?” but Dick had already disappeared himself, looping back around when a large bus passed. Timed perfect enough he could snatch a grey newsboy cap before vaulting up a fire escape and over.

Splitting up was good for shaking tails, helped confuse and divide their attention. But if he were honest, Dick relished in the brief time away from the other teen. Francis was great, almost a bit _too_ great, but also so different from what he was used to. So _new._ It felt good to get back to something normal as he ran along the top of the roof. Holding down the borrow cap as he stuck with a simple half-handspring to front flip on a building transition. Landing atop the shaky black stairwell with ease.

Peering down he spotted Francis fidgeting at the end of the alleyway, head moving with a gaze that was no doubt searching for him. Dick marveled at how trusting the other teen already was. _Or maybe just adventure starved._ Either way, he twisted between the bars, practically swinging between floors as he reached the ground again. Approaching Francis a little out of breath, but happy.

“Did it work?” The French almost-prince nodded and grinned as they started back out, almost to the diner now.

When they reached it, Francis stopped Dick from entering with a hand on his wrist and that same charming grin Dick remembered from the party. “You’ll never guess what I found.” He reached into his back pocket, pulling out what looked like a rolled up tabloid and displaying it proudly in front of him. “ _Look_ mon chéri, we’re already front page material!”

Dick’s heart thudded when he realized what the cover image was, _or more accurate who._ He didn’t remember anyone taking that photo, there being anyone who even _could_ of and it felt like something cold trickling down his skin. But Francis was still looking at him, smile beginning to waver so he pushed whatever it was he was feeling down for later, instead grinning.

“Yea, that’s uh- great. But let’s go in, I’m starved.”

\---

The bar was nearly empty at this hour. Too late for the lunch drinkers, too soon for the rowdy night crowds. It was Ryan’s favorite time to work, when it was almost quiet like this. Just the drone of the television and slurred conversation of the few regular drunks who loitered in this place all day. When Dick had turned down his offer to hang, Rez just went in early. Didn’t want to sit around at home alone. Luckily, Frank never seemed to mind, as long as the place got cleaned, he didn’t give a damn about the when.

He was walking with a metal tub, cleaning up plates and glasses left from slovenly lunchers when a familiar name caught his attention.

“ _Dick Grayson?_ That kids in the news _again?_ " a heavy balding man was speaking loudly to the tall brunette next to him. _Regulars._ "They aint even got shit on anything else that happened at that uppity Wayne party, but they already running shit on that kid. I swear media loves him more than they love Kim’s ass.”

Rez found himself moving closer to listen in. Couldn’t help it. There wasn’t really any dishes near the pair, but they were probably too busy drinking to notice.

“Hey, he’s a pretty rich boy, of course they love him! _Hell,_ Pat, I think I love him and I never actually seen ‘im in person. But it’s not Grayson, its _Waayne._ The boy’s a Wayne, everybody knows that much.”

“The _boys_ , a _slut._ ” The plates in the container shook slightly with Rez’s hands at the sound of that last word. “I’m a business savvy man, you know that. And in this here picture” the balding red head tapped sloppily at a paper on the counter with a burp. “That’s the son of a big name in France. You’re pretty little boy is _already_ sluttin’ himself out for the business. Like father like son.” 

The other threw his head back in laughter. And they were both getting bigger, _no closer._ Ryan was walking towards them. He couldn’t believe it. That anyone could be so _disgusting_ as to think that about Dick. Let alone say it. Cheerful, smiley little punk that he was. The word _‘Slut’_ started to echo through Ryan’s brain. It was so something inside of him twitched. Frank was in the back, wasn’t here to smack them around himself.

“ _Adoptive_ son though man, come on! Wait, _did_ he adopt him? I don’t even actually remember.”

Rez heard a crash, distantly felt the vibration of dishes scattering at his feet. The two drunks jumped and faced him with it though. _Slut, the boys a slut, like father like son._

“ _No,_ he didn’t adopt.” He could hardly hear anything over his heartbeat, let alone what his voice sounded like. Was swinging the tray before he realized it. Connecting heavily with the ugly wiry scalp and a satisfying _crack,_ Patrick flying with and tumbling to the ground. He turned his glare on the other guy, chest heaving and teeth gritted. “Now what was it you pathetic drunks were talking about?” Wide eyes shot from Ryan to the man’s fallen friend. He wasn’t moving and Rez felt a sick joy at it. Felt his fists clenching and the tray clattering to the floor.

“Hey _Hey!_ That’s enough!” Frank’s voice barely broke through the haze over his mind, but arms were pulling him back, through the bar and pushing him out into the alley. Ryan didn’t fight it, let himself be shoved outside, stumbling over the step and scraping his hands on the way down. 

“Go cool off Rezler. It’s too early for this sort of shit.”

The door closing echoed against the tall city walls that closed him off out there. _Or maybe it was just his mind echoing the noise._ Cloudy skies and towering buildings blocked out the sun enough that it took a moment for his eyes to adjust as Ryan stared down at his hands. Plastered against concrete, he bent till his forehead rested between them. Slammed a fist on the ground and pushed himself back. Back until his back was leaning against the bar's door. Breathed deeply like the counselor had told him to. Counting out inhales and exhales to the sound of sirens and traffic blaring in the distance.

He wasn’t entirely sure how long it was before he refocused again. Wrapping shaking arms around himself and sliding down the side door to sit with his feet off the stair. 

The guy wasn’t moving… _oh god what if-_ but Ryan heard a loud cackling laughter from inside. “A freaking 15 year old knocked you out _cold,_ Pat! That’s what happened! Best shit I seen in ages!” There was more laughter but no other words he could make out as clearly. Ryan smiled in relief, banging his head back against the door. _Of course he was fine. Gothamites can take a hit or two easy. His father had taught him that._

Rez only wished he used his fist instead, preferred the sensation of scraped knuckles to the small road rash on his palms. Even if he couldn’t feel the sting yet, could only feel the hum through his skin that always came when something set him off like this. Not feeling much of anything else was distracting. _Invigorating._ Probably not a good sign.

A gust of wind brought an errant sleeve of paper whipping against his leg. His grip still to tense to not crumble the tabloid as he lifted it off. He wanted to go back in there. To hit something. Instead looking down at the paper. The first thing he saw was his friend, smiling a small smile and fingers laced with another boy. Ryan frowned, it wasn’t shocking, he’d seen it before on his way in. _Cant today. Spending some time with Francis before he leaves town._ Rez tossed the tabloid back to the opposite wall, wind picking up the sleeve of papers and carrying it further down the alley. 

His hands still shook so he balled them back into fists. Closed his eyes and counted again. Ryan still felt that need, that urge to hit something until the hum faded and fog lifted fully. But as it were, he still felt between things. Enough logic left telling him to get his ass back inside and to work before he lost this job too. 

No point in fighting it, and when the rain began to trickle down, Rez got up and did just that. Hoping the agitation beneath his skin would be gone before the end of the night.

\---

It was a downpour by the time their detail caught back up. A dozen men soaked and scowling down at them from their table causing Dick to burst into laughter, Francis smiling sheepishly besides him.

“You find this _humorous,_ young mister Wayne?” He closed his mouth at that, covered it with a hand but couldn’t help a slight shake and few last chuckles.

Though Francis tensed across from him, narrowing his eyes at the head of his security and addressing him in his natural tongue. _“Don’t you forget who you work for, Dunbar. You can be easily working for someplace much less accommodating.”_

“No it’s alright, Francis. Though it’s _Grayson not Wayne._ And yea, as a matter of fact, I find this pretty funny. I mean, it took you guys _how long_ to catch up? And you look like a pack of wet rats.” He stifled another giggle. Now probably wasn't the time for laughter.

Dunbar’s fists clenched but otherwise he maintained a last strand of professionalism. Turning his gaze back on his employer’s son. “I believe it’s time for this little _outing_ of yours to come to a conclusion, Mr. Devall. The cars are waiting.”

Francis looked about to keep arguing but Dick intervened, didn’t like the way this situation was escalating. “I’ve got to get back to the Manor anyways. Bruce will be worried if I’m out much longer.” He smiled, placed his hand over Francis’s like he had before and it had the desired effect. The teen nodding and tension leaving his shoulders.

“Of course. I’ll drive back with you.”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Dick stood up, Francis mirroring his movements. “I gotta make a stop along the way anyways and I’m sure you’ve got a plane to catch.”

“I-okay. But before I go...” Francis leaned down, lips brushing against Dick’s check softly before pulling back. “To remember me by. I’m afraid I won’t be able to revisit the States till the holiday seasons.” Francis grinned wide again, holding up the grey cap in his hand. “And this is for me to remember you by. Au revoir, Dick Grayson. Until next time.”

“Next time.” Dick watched as the Devall heir walked out of the diner, Dunbar materializing an umbrella over him before he stepped out the door. As they and the security group left, the Wayne driver walked in, mostly dry with a newspaper in hand. Obviously having not bothered spending hours out looking, Dick wondered how he knew where they’d be. If he’d just piggy backed off the Devall security or figured it out for himself. Maybe he’d ask Bruce.

“Where to now, sir?”

“Do you know where Bruce is?”

“I do not, sir.” Dick sighed.

“Just take me home.” 

\--

It was still pouring when they pulled back up to the Manor. Lightning illuminating the dark sky in flashes that almost made him shiver. Dick didn’t wait for the driver to produce an umbrella and walk him to the door, pushing out and through the rain instead. He just wanted to be in, to be home and away from anyone peeping in on his life. An irritation under his skin with the thought of today’s big photo.

He didn’t mind the press, or at least never really had before. But Dick hadn’t even known what he was doing, what was happening and now, now all of Gotham was talking about it. Ogling and speculating on his none existent love life. It was frustrating. He was right to be frustrated. _Right?_ He pulled open the door a moment before Alfred was able to. Gave a small smile at that.

“Beat ya to it, Alf. Getting slow in your old age?” The butler closed it behind him with a light _hurmph._

“And here I thought you wanted me to inform you of Master Bruce’s whereabouts. Though now it appears you’d rather scour the premises yourself.”

“Oh come on, you know you’ll outlive us all. I didn’t mean anything, really.”

Alfred took his coat neatly. “Well I certainly hope not, Master Dick. Bruce is in the drawing room, if that sort of thing still peaks your interest.”

Dick smiled wide. “Always.”

\---

A pounding at her window broke Delphine’s concentration. At first she thought it might have been the storm outside, but it sounded wrong. _Frantic._ And when it came back louder she practically growled, pushing her chair back and standing up. _If this wakes the twins I will have someone’s head._

She drew the curtains back and was met with the sullen expression of her only friend. “Jesus Christ.” Delphine unlocked and opened the window quickly, motioning Ryan inside. The boy complied with an equal quickness, falling onto the floor with a wet _thud._ “What in god’s name are you doing here, Rez? I thought you were going to call?”

He shrugged and grinned, but Delphine could tell something was off. “My phone died, sue me.” He didn’t make to move off the floor.

“What happened?” her voice was resigned and she sat on the edge of her bed. Rez hadn’t met her gaze once.

“ _Nothing,_ can’t I just stop in anymore?” She looked towards the ceiling, fighting the urge to aggressively roll her eyes. Instead focusing on getting up and grabbing a few towels from the bathroom, coming back, at least Ryan was standing again.

“Did you get in another fight?”

He grabbed the offered bleached stained towels gratefully. Green eyes looking over the soft fabric. “ _No,_ well maybe sort of. It doesn’t matter though. Pat’s too much of a drunk to care and I didn’t get fired.”

This time she did roll her eyes. But there was concern blooming in her stomach.

“You still feel it, don’t you.”

Rez bent forward and ran a towel through his curls. His voice flat “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“ _Jesus._ I’ll take that as a yes.” She sighed, sat back down on the bed. “Take those clothes off.” She watched him freeze a moment and couldn't help a small smile. “They’re soaked; you’ll catch a cold or something. Don’t be an idiot.”

“Someone’s crabby.” But Rez complied, a wet suctioning sound as he pulled off his shirt. “You still got some of my old things here?”

“Wha- Oh, I yea. I’ll go and uh-grab them.” He gave her an almost smile, eyes still focused off to the side and Delphine shook herself. Told herself that she wasn’t staring. But when she came back in the sight of her friend completely stripped it sent a shock through her system. She was thankful for the pink towel wrapped around his waist. Hoped her face didn't match as she threw the pajama pants at him and turned around.

“Thanks..and you’re right, Del. I still don’t feel right and I just, I don’t know what to do with it.”

She turned back towards him and he was wearing the red plaid sleep pants. Looked significantly less distracting with something on, but unfortunately not by much. “What if I told you I had a few ideas?”

He cocked his head to the side and she wanted to curse how adorable it made him seem. People weren’t allowed to just look like that. “Does this have to do with..with what we didn’t really talk about earlier?”

Delphine couldn’t help the smirk as she pulled her hair back. She had had all day to think about this. “That depends. Do you want it to?”

\---

Bruce was situated on the dark leather sofa, legs crossed and files in hand when Dick opened the door. He looked up and smiled. “Heard you ditched Devall’s detail.”

Dick shrugged as he crossed the room. “They weren’t very good at their jobs.”

“That’s not fair. Robin has a bit of an advantage, don’t you think.” The teen plopped down heavily on the other end of the couch, back against the arm rest and legs pulled up in front of him.

“Maybe.” Bruce set his papers down, uncrossing his legs and facing the boy more fully.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“You knew about the photograph, didn’t you? That’s the news you got this morning, the reason you were upset.” Bruce looked at him a moment, and was maybe about to answer when the door reopened and Alfred walked in with a cart.

“Some refreshments, if it pleases. I also made some sandwiches and soups since there won’t be much of a formal dinner this evening.”

“Thank you, Alfred. Could we have the room?”

The butler looked between the two momentarily before nodding and exiting. Though he almost seemed reluctant to leave them alone. 

The boy shifted his weight on the couch, still too full from an extended diner stay to reach for any of the food. Bruce picking himself up a glass of lemon water. “They won’t be running the story tomorrow or again, I saw to that much. It shouldn’t of gotten out at all and for that, I’m sorry.”

“It’s- I mean its okay, I guess. Not like there really was much of a story to begin with. But I don’t understand how they got that photo to begin with.”

“Jimmy Olsen took care of that for you. Needless to say, he won’t be invited back. Again Dick I’m-"

"Bruce, it’s alright. And not your fault. Just was weird is all. Everyone already thinks were a couple. It’s.. weird.”

Bruce was quiet for a beat and the rain could be heard pelting against the windows. “Well, did he kiss you?”

His voice sounded as if it were trying too hard to be normal and Dick watched the man’s face, though he was looking away into his glass. “On the cheek. Why, would you care if he had?”

The billionaire swished his glass sullenly. “Of course not. It would be inappropriate for me to interfere in your relationships, Dick.”

“Would _you_ kiss me?”

Bruce chocked on his water, coughing a moment before giving out a strained “ _What_?” His eyes looked almost panicked for a moment when they shot to Dick.

“I mean I promised not to kiss you anymore and I won’t. But if I asked you to…would you kiss me?” Dick watched Bruce’s face raptly, trying to read the mind working behind them. He hadn’t planned on asking Bruce this, but now he knew that he desperately wanted to know. Wanted to see how he’d react.

“I..it would be inappropriate, Dick.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“It’s the answer you’re getting.” The man cleared his throat, shifting as if to stand but the boy put a hand on his leg stopping him. Removing it quickly after when a weird sort of tension filled the air.

He decided it was best to change the subject _and quick._ Before Bruce retreated entirely again. “Will you read to me? Like you used to when I first came to live here. I just, I just want you to read to me for a bit, that’s all.” Bruce accepted the change, settling back into the couch and nodding.

“What would you like me to read?” 

Dick realized he hadn’t thought that far ahead yet and just shrugged. “Whatever you got over there works.”

Bruce huffed a disbelieving breath, chuckling light and scooping back up the files. Once the first few sentences were read, Dick knew it wasn’t going to be very interesting. But he wasn’t very interested in the words anyways. He just wanted _this._ A moment for the two of them. And as Bruce's voice continued on, the teen shifted so he was lying across the couch instead, head settling in his mentors lap. He reached with a hand for Bruce’s free one, pulling it down against his chest and lacing their fingers together. Hoping it wouldn't be too much.

But a relaxing aura settled around them and Bruce just hummed quietly at the hand. There were no cameras here, or details or drivers. No commotion or confusing new characters. Just him and Bruce, familiar and together. The storm outside clattering in the distance and a hand held over his heart.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might actually make my weird little goal for this month :0 Also I told myself I had to finish and post this chapter before I can start binge watching Daredevil... So naturally, here it is! :D (nothing can keep me from watching daredevil *cackles*)

“Master Richard! Come along now, you’ll be late!” Alfred wasn’t one to call up the stairs, not when one could perfectly well climb them and speak properly. But they were supposed to have left 20 minutes prior to now for the fitting. Exasperation was quickly settling and he was about to head on up when a muffled voice called back.

“He’ll be down in just a minute Alfred!” He couldn't help shaking his head, had always done more yelling when it came to Bruce than was ever needed with Richard. _Thank the heavens for that much._ He wasn’t sure he’d of survived with another teenaged Bruce on his hands, though the fact that it was Bruce who had called down after was not lost on the aging butler.

Another few moments and he could hear the swing of a door, quick pitter patter of feet and _giggling_ of all things. Not a wholly uncommon occurrence in the house ever since Dick had arrived and it was a welcome sound. The Manor being filled with a life that he and Bruce had never quite managed on their own. It made up for a few nearly missed appointments and exasperated moments by far. 

The boy’s face appeared, smiling and flushed as he at first gazed down towards him before scurrying down the stairs. “Sorry, Alf, I uh- got a little distracted.” Dick’s face turned a deeper red and they were about to make their way out the door when Master Bruce appeared as well.

“I’ve decided to tag along.” He announced flippantly, grabbing to hold the door open from Alfred. The butler didn’t bother objecting. Even if he had planned this just for the opportunity for Dick to get some time away from the Manor without Bruce. Summer was nearly over and while it wasn’t entirely abnormal for the two boys of his house to spend it together, Alfred had just figured it’d finally be the year that Dick really sprouted out on his own. Perhaps he’d jumped the gun a bit, the butler nodding and leading them out towards the waiting car. Surely the start of high school would do the trick.

\---

 

All the wood was excessive, nowhere needed so much of the stuff. Deep redwood and mahogany on the pillars and walls, hardwood floors polished and shined to where you could see yourself staring back if one cared to look. Dick wished he hadn’t. Now it was all he could focus on. The oddly angled half dressed boy fidgeting and peeking back at him. He tried looking at his feet instead, at the dark socks and toes wiggling beneath fabric.

“And what do you think of the maroon, sir?” Blue eyes lifted towards the scruffy face hid behind half circled reading glasses. Though he quickly realized the question wasn’t directed towards him, but to Bruce. _Of course._ The man's commanding presence looking through various splotches of fabric provided.

“I think its fine, but you can do better. Impress me, I implore you.” He dropped the samples atop a reddish brown lounge chair before crossing the room and leaning against the wall. Arms crossed and a gleam in his eyes as he raked over what Dick was wearing so far. “Blues and silvers have always accented nicely with Richard. Though I’d like a few more options than what you’ve provided thus far. Don’t be afraid to get creative Giovanni.”

“My apologies, Mr. Wayne. I had originally thought this was to be just a standard uniform fitting for your .. _bright_ young ward’s new journey with the Gotham Academy.” Dick rolled his eyes at the obvious ego stroking “I’m afraid I hadn’t fully prepared for much else. If you would be so generous as to give me just a moment, I’ll be back with the appropriate materials. I _can_ do better. _Please_ Mr. Wayne.” Bruce nodded and the wiry man actually _bowed_ before leaving the room, throwing out one last “Really, I cannot apologize enough for disappointing.”

Dick shifted on his feet again when silence echoed through the room. He almost wished Alfred hadn’t opted for waiting in the main lobby, but the butler seemed to know a lot of the workers here. Smiling and greeting them when they'd come in. “Did he really think bowing was necessary?”

Bruce just shrugged, pushing off the wall and coming to adjust some of the paper measurements covering his ward’s shoulders. “People react differently and it serves my image to go with it a large majority of the time.”

“Well he could of left me with some pants at the least.” Dick raised his eyebrows and watched as Bruce’s gaze automatically dipped down before he cleared his throat and took a step back.

“You can slip back on your other ones if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Dick walked off to the side. A table set out of fine cheeses and meats, fancy little crackers and a selection of wines and water. His fingers traced over a bottle of red and Bruce cleared his throat in a clear warning that nearly had Dick laughing. “I learned my lesson about alcohol last time, B.” When Dick turned back, Bruce was holding out one of the uniforms Giovanni had prepared.

“I want to see this one again, check the fitting.” Dick tried not to roll his eyes as he scooped it up and padded back over towards the mirrors. Polished floors seeping cold through his socks.

It felt so weird to just change like this, Bruce’s back turned as if they hadn’t seen each other in less thousands of times already. It was easier to fill the silence. “Do all the kids at the Academy go to Giovanni for their uniforms?”

“Most of them try to, though he only takes a handful of students on each year. We should feel lucky.” Dick scoffed, tucking the tails of the shirt into his pants, watching Bruce in the corner of the mirror, he wasn't looking away anymore. 

“I don’t think luck had much to do with it.” The man smirked.

“You know what, I think you’re right.” He pushed back closer and helped settle the blazer and tie. “Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t count our blessings. He does good work.” Bruce smiled when he was satisfied with the placement, stepping back again and looking him over. “These less bold colors really are more favorable. It suits you.”

Dick had to resist the urge to scoff again at that, looking at himself in the tri-angled mirror. “Only you would call an interwoven gold insignia ‘less bold’. ” 

Though Bruce did have a point, the uniform did seem to give him a certain appeal. The tan of the slacks clashing less than he at first feared with the dark blues and gold accent. At least a white shirt was standard this time around with a larger selection of possible ties. Bruce of course, had purchased every variation available to them all already. At the man's face he added a quick “Never said I don’t like it though.”

He watched as Bruce walked up behind him, smoothing over his shoulders and running a hand through Dick’s hair. Dick didn’t bother not leaning into the touch. It felt good, being fully dressed again with warm hands stroking through his hair. The boy leaned his head back against Bruce’s chest and smiled up at him. Grabbing Bruce’s free arm and wrapping it just above his waist. It felt good to be anchored in against him like that, even if the man’s face looked almost silly in proportion with the odd angle.

“You’ve been awfully clingy this summer.”

“I don’t remember ever hearing you complain.” Bruce huffed at that response but held Dick a little tighter, hand sliding out from the boy’s locks and latching across his shoulders. Dick shifted so he was looking back at them in the mirror. Bruce leaning and rolling his shoulders to place the side of his head atop Dick’s own. They looked decidingly good like that. Pushed together. Dick couldn’t help the grin.

“Maybe I’m just preparing for the start of school. You’ll forget all about me and hanging out once it begins.” Dick frowned, risking a kiss to the exposed skin of Bruce’s hand where it rested across his shoulder. Didn’t know how else to get it across. That he didn’t understand how anyone could think he’d ever forget about Bruce. To not want to be around him. 

A gentle rapping at the door had them pulling apart, Bruce looking at the door as the designer reentered with an assistant and the young teen looking at him. Bruce was simply the best person he’d ever met. The first person he ever _wanted_ to be around once his parents died. And Dick was confident that feeling would never go away, even if Bruce wasn’t.

\---

_Paperwork. Paperwork. And oh, more paperwork._ Mercy set down a new stack of the monotone papers before grabbing up what he’d been able to complete thus far. Really, it was ridiculous. Cadmus still needing their hands held when it came to any of the testing involving Project Kr. Frankly it was exhausting, there were _much_ better uses for Lex’s time. He’d seek out a change in management if they weren’t so far along the process. No, for now it’d just have to do.

Luthor glanced at the monitors to the left of his desk. A building run smoothly and efficient, no matters he could justify leaving his desk for. He was about to resign to picking up the next sheet when a few of the screens flickered before resuming and Luthor felt a small seed of intrigue full at his brain. He wrote this system himself. _They shouldn’t flicker._

“Mercy, I want a status report on all sectors immediately.” She didn’t hesitate, a hand to her ear, a polite yet firm request for an update. _She’s perfect in her role._

“All but sector C reporting clear.”

“C, that’s where they’re doing the tours today.” Lex motioned with his hand and the screens switched, focusing in on sector C. “Mercy, do a file override on the system if you’d please.” 

She smiled and it was done. The infected screens flickering briefly before showing nothing but black. _That shouldn’t happen..._ the entire floor shook and lights flickered. Lex frowned, standing up as half a dozen armed men walked in and looked to him for command. He almost wanted to sigh at their uselessness as he sent them off to check it out, but remembered it was the exact reason he’d hired them. He needed men to follow his orders, not muck everything up with some misplaced notion that they’d know better than him.

“We need to be ready to move if this proves something serious.”

“Yes, Mercy, if it proves anything at all I know the protocols.” She nodded, looking away and Lex watched as the black screens were slowly brought back, one scrape from his men at a time. _Someone actually physically covered the lenses. How thorough._

“Sir, something doesn’t feel…right. We should vacate the area.”

“Really, I understand your only concern is my wellbeing bu-” a ripping static through his com and panicked voices stopped him midsentence. _‘shes in the vents! The vents aim and fire, take her out!!”_ Luthor opened up their communications to all their headsets. “No you fools! Don’t _fire_! Not in the building, there are civilians and reporters here today! _Keep it quiet!_ ”

 

The last thing he heard before the shaking high pitched whine of an explosion was Mercy’s concerned _‘Sir-'_. The blowback knocking them both off their feet as the building shook more viciously around them. A few heavy blinks and blurry rubble was all that came between him and a towering female figure, hair of fire. His eyes widened and heart raced before Lex’s brain cleared. The explosion was minor, took out a wall and making a hole in the ceiling, a hole that had sunlight shining through messy red hair, _not fire._

He stood and surpassed her in height. There was no weapon in her hands, no ill intent written on in her features. She couldn’t have even been more than 15, an obvious wavering of conviction when Mercy’s arm opened and she pointed the high powered weaponry at the teen. Lex Luthor smirked. Today would be interesting after all. The ringing subsided as he straightened out his suit jacket.

“I know I’m not Superman’s biggest fan, but even an explosion in my humble corner will draw his attention. I suggest you speak quickly and with clear intent.”

Now it was her turn to smile. “Superman won’t be an issue. He’s a bit busy with a few bomb threats on local elementary schools.” He could hardly stop the way his features lit up. Really, he shouldn't take to someone causing so much damage in his place of work, but he had to admire the spirit.

This girl stepped forward, an electronic hum of Mercy’s arm firing up when she reached into her back pocket, pulling out a folded and creased paper. Lex raised a hand and Mercy lowered her weapon. The girl’s boots crunching over plaster and rubble until she was standing before Lex, all squared shoulders and barely concealed apprehension. His eyes widened and this time a smile really did work its way on his features at the faded piece of parchment she handed him.

“Mercy, update the rest of the team and have cleanup prepared. _Oh_ and get someone to start up some drafts for public statements about this little mishap. Lock the door on your way out, will you? I believe this young lady and I have _much_ to discuss.”


	62. Chapter 62

His first day at Gotham Academy, Bruce dropped him off. Hand lingering on the controls to unlock the door and a gentle kiss to his forehead before he left. A wish of good luck and an apprehensive whirl deep in the boy's stomach carried with Dick into the school.

His classes were fine. A boring blur compared to usual excitement of his nights. Of a summer spent in high-class parties and skirting the edges of League level missions with Batman. The teachers welcomed him openly and often, the other students...a little less so. But this time, Dick was prepared for that. Didn’t expect them to not already have a predetermined opinion on him.

The third day was when someone was finally bold enough to shove him with a sneered _‘Circus Freak’_ and ugly expression. Dick didn’t say anything, ignored the way his fists wanted to ball up and instead kept his eyes down, re-gathered his books and pushed on. Him and Rez shared a lunch hour, though it almost felt off without Delphine there too, even if she never spoke much. Dick deciding he could of used the extra friend in a place like this.

When Alfred asked how he liked Gotham Academy so far, Dick always responded that it was great, all the other students friendly and the courses challenging enough. It was all mostly a lie, but a white lie. The kind he learned from Bruce that can be helpful to tell sometimes. And Alfred would smile, so pleased that it really was worth it. Bruce on the other hand, would be harder to fool. But Bruce was busy, Bruce didn’t ask after the first day. They had other matters to worry about, like the Riddler breaking out of Blackgate again and the series of puzzles that followed.

Over a month into their first semester and Ryan hadn’t skipped school once yet, but they didn’t really talk about that. Didn’t talk about bruising on Rez’s knuckles or the days Dick was falling asleep at lunch from long nights on the streets. In fact there were a lot of things it felt like they almost made a point _not_ to talk about. Like Delphine, or Bruce, bruises and bags under eyes or how there wasn’t anyone else in the school that sat with them at lunch. They did talk about the pretty redhead in Rez’s Phy. Ed. class and Dick laughed when he learned it was Commissioner Gordon’s daughter. But when Dick made a comment about Rez looking for another redheaded lady friend, they stopped talking about that too.

He learned that since this was high school, Dick was expected to join at least one extracurricular. Debated going out for gymnastics or track, but decided that wasn’t really fair to the other students. And when he saw the sad state of the mathletes sign up sheet, Dick grinned and signed his name. Rez not hiding his uproar of laughter at that, but he didn’t pay him any attention. Instead sticking out a tongue and grabbing the sheets he’d have to get signed to join. Besides, being part of a club was bound to help him settle more in the school, to find more friendly students and maybe even start to feel a bit less out of place there.

Dick had first thought it odd that they didn’t start signups until October, but after the first few hectic weeks, he understood why. Giving the students’ time to readjust before throwing more on their plates was actually not a bad idea. And when he told Ryan as much, his friend seemed to really ponder it as they walked out of the main commons. That is until a stray foot caught between Dick’s shins, sending the boy tumbling with a loud smack against polished marble.

“ _Wow,_ and I thought you circus freaks were supposed to graceful. That why they kicked you out, huh? No wonder.” Dick’s first thought was to hold a hand up to Rez, to make sure his friend didn’t do anything stupid as Dick pushed back up onto his feet. Three older boys were standing in a half circle around the pair of them now, sniggering expressions and an obvious overuse of the same greasy hair-gel.

They had to at least be juniors, maybe even seniors going by height and development. Unfortunately they weren’t even the same kids who started pushing him around earlier, though the boy to the left looked similar enough to be a brother. _So being a jerk runs in the family, great._

“Nathan’s brother told us all about you, circus boy. How you took his place in AP chem., how _you don’t even belong here_ in the first place. Can’t believe a man as great as a Wayne took pity on such a colossal _disappointment._ Even I imagined you taller at least.” Rez took a step forward, shoulder squaring and Dick should have said something to relax him before things escalated, but he was reeling from the words. From the spite and hatred they were soaked in. It shouldn’t still surprise him that people could be like this, not with what he saw every night. But even in what they did, there was hope, _redemption._ There didn’t feel like any sliver of silver lining came with these sorts of situations, just pure nastiness.

“ _Ooo_ are we finally gonna see that famous Rezler temper again? Heard if you get into one more fight they’re kicking you out of this place.” The main speaker with dirty brown hair was at least a foot taller than even Rez. Something that was all the more obvious when he stepped up to Ryan, looking down at him with an ugly smirk. “Good riddance if you ask me.” There was more laughter from the two others and Dick grabbed Ryan’s arm, pulling him back.

“Come on, Rez. They’re not worth it, they’re just trying to rile you up.” The way Rez shook his grip off was harsh but the teen didn’t step forward again. At least not yet.

“Yea well its working. _Someone’s_ gotta stand up to these assholes. They can’t just talk to you like that!”

“No. They can’t.” a nearly musical voice stepped in from the side and Dick watched as the young Ms Gordon of all people waltzed right up to the bullies. Hands on hips and an imposing composure. “We got a problem here, boys? Didn’t think you'd need a reminding that you’re _all_ on the Dean’s list in a bad way. I’ve got a scheduling appointment with him later today, should I mention this little testosterone fueled pow-wow?”

The matching fallen expressions to stupid gapes of the trio had Dick busting out in a cackling laughter. Maybe it was the combination of the nerves and tension, and maybe a bit inappropriate but he couldn’t help it. And when they sulked away, shooting a last glare around the unwavering redhead, Dick heard Barbra give a bit of a laugh too.

When she turned around to look at them with a smile, Dick almost laughed again at the blush that crept up Ryan’s face and how he suddenly couldn’t stop looking at his feet. So Dick was merciful and decided to take the lead.

“Thanks for that, really. I think you stepping in gave them a bigger blow to their over-inflated egos than anything else.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. Those guys are just some greased up losers." she shrugged and the dusting of freckles over her nose caught the light just right that even Dick felt about ready to swoon. "It’s uh-Ryan, right?” Rez finally looked up, and instead of correcting her like Dick had always seen him do, he just nodded, maybe a bit too enthusiastically too. “Cool, yea we got gym together. And _you_ must be Richard Grayson." She stuck a hand out. "Barbra Gordon, my dad goes to those fancy parties your er-guardian throws sometimes.”

Dick met her outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake. “Yea I’ve seen him around. Nice guy, though you must get your looks from your mother.” She laughed at that and it was pretty sort of laugh. Though Rez elbowed Dick in the side at it, Dick couldn't help but think Bruce would be proud.

The bell rang and she left with a snazzy wave, leaving Dick to waggle his eyebrows at a once again scowling Rez. 

“So now I get why you wouldn’t shut up about her. She’s almost got more fight in her than you!” He motioned wide with his arms as Ryan carried both of their books. Needed to so something with his limbs to keep the edge off. 

“Oh shush up and get to class, short stuff. Before you get us into anymore trouble.” Dick laughed again, striding forward as Ryan followed behind. They were going to the same wing and if Dick kept a running commentary on Rez’s obvious crush, well it was easier than thinking about the other kids and the hatred in their voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed. :) (AND WHO ELSE IS SO HYPED FOR BVS?? sorry, i'm seeing it tonight and so freaking excited. :D so y'all can feel free to scream about it with me on tumblr or w/e, lord knows i will be)


	63. Away Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if this seems a little out of touch with everything else, it's because HOLY SHIT It's been exactly a year today since I posted the first chapter of this and I wanted to do something a little special? I dunno. I just can't believe I am STILL writing this and I hope ya'll don't mind how lengthy this fic has turned out to be.  
> Also, this makes up for no Bruce last chapter with it being all Bruce. I _really_ hope you enjoy. And thank you for sticking with me for so long. You're all truly wonderful.

It was positively dreary out. Not that that was very surprising at all. The rain pelting the towering windows of his office was in a way comforting. A steady thrum to focus on as it covered the city beneath in a haze. Something that connected all the denizens of Gotham, no matter how rich or poor, _wherever in the city you spend your days, the rain finds us all._

Still even when faced with the extraordinary beauty of this often damned city, his thoughts were brought to something infinitely lighter.

Dick had chosen the Mathletes to join. A subject Bruce knew had often troubled the young mind and Bruce didn’t have to ask to understand the why. He’d turned down the opportunity to showcase his natural skills and abilities. Instead choosing an activity to improve upon. Something that needed work, that wouldn’t build his in-school reputation further but instead increased his standing as a person, widened his own palate. It was admirable, especially in one so young still. Dick, who’s been so busy since class started back up. Not that Bruce had much to judge on that front.

He let out a breath and tapped long fingers along the wood of his desk. He’d been here more than home lately. But maybe that was partly because Bruce had to get used to Dick being gone most of the day again. Couldn’t stop home for a long lunch anymore, to sit with Dick and smile between spoonfuls of peas and repeated stories of the kid’s latest escapades. A foot brushing his own under the table because now, if they were together and alone, Bruce realized they had a habit of touching in some way, no matter how small. Had allowed himself too much freedom with the boy over the course of the summer. Letting Clark’s faith in him cloud self restraint and savor in the casual serenity of Dick’s presence.

Though that wasn’t necessarily the only thing keeping him here. Hashing out details with a contract renewal Queen was pushing. Usually he’d leave this to someone else, but Oliver was someone he knew outside of the cooperate world, even if Queen didn’t know it himself. He wanted to deal with this personally, get a better understanding into the psyche of Green Arrow.

Only the numbers didn’t add up, even taking into account for Queen’s ‘Arrow Cave’ and the like that came with it. It was becoming more and more apparent that either Oliver didn’t pay much attention to his ledgers at all, or had picked up a dangerous new habit. Bruce didn’t flinch at hacking into Queen Consolidated’s systems. And whether it was criminal acts, bribes, blackmail, drugs, he couldn’t be sure yet. But it definitely warranted further investigation before laying their companies down together another 3 years.

The weary billionaire fell back against the back of his chair, hands finding their way through his hair. He wasn’t about to crack that mystery though, not today at least. Not with the sound of Dick’s laughter echoing through his mind, a sweet temptation of a simpler, better plan for his evening. And he just couldn’t deny it, that with everything going on, Bruce found himself missing the kid. Missing the long hours easily spent together, even outside of capes and cowls. Just them, just two people and just a luxury he hadn’t made time to afford since summer. With October already well worked into, it was beginning to feel more and more unacceptable. Ridiculous really.

And that’s what decided it, Bruce flipping the switch that let Jonathan know he was needed. In record time this new assistant of his was there, a polite smile and questioning look.

“Yes, Mr. Wayne?”

“I’d like you to clear my schedule for the evening.” words that were met with a flickering frown.

“But sir-”

“No buts. I’m leaving the office and taking some personal time. Only take messages from important callers or anyone I’ll have to cancel on. Oh and give Gotham Academy a quick call, let them know I’ll be picking up my ward.” Bruce stood and started to pull on his jacket, an obvious end to any conversation Jonathan may have thought they might be having about this.

“I-yes of course, sir. Right away. But uh-will you be coming in tomorrow still?” Bruce was fingering the keys in his pocket as he smiled.

“I suppose we’ll find out tomorrow. Thank you, feel free to head home after making that call. Though keep your cell on and connected through the office just in case. And Jonathan?” He called the last part over his shoulder on the way out.

“Yes sir?”

“Don’t forget to enjoy the little things today.”

\--

Dick was waiting, feet swinging and arms around his bag inside the main office. Bruce smiled and gave him a wink before walking to the desk and signing him out. By the time Bruce set the pen down, Dick was at his side, bobbing in excitement and speaking in a slightly hushed voice.

“What’s up, something batty happen that needs our attention?” Bruce just smiled and started to walk out, shouldering Dick’s bag from him as Dick followed.

“Nothing quite so demanding, but something I think we need nonetheless.”

 

He drove them out of the city, letting Dick fiddle between the stations on their way. Bruce wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking for, but he knew when he had found it. A little path of field and fence, secluded enough to see if anyone was approaching and looking miraculously untouched by the rain. He hadn’t brought a blanket, or a lunch, hadn’t really though this through, a feeling Bruce was entirely unaccustomed to. But placing the car in park and faced with Dick’s grin, he had the feeling that maybe it was for the best this way, this one time.

It was when he trailed after the boy, who had discarded the tie and jacket of his uniform to be left with the car, giving himself a running start before launching in a series of gymnastics Bruce’d seen him maneuver through before, one he recognized as a go to quick stress relief, that Bruce placed what had seemed off. The dusting on his slacks, slight wear and corners of books dented in his bag whose seam already showed signs of strain. A telltale scrapping along Dick’s palms, flecks of dirt still ground with skin. An injury he'd never get with tumbling like this. It was from the school.

Bruce felt the growl more than heard it. As Dick transitioned from a held handstand landing on the wooden fence to sitting along it. When he stepped forward and grabbed one of the young teen’s hands, he could see Dick practically retreat, trying to play it off as nothing but lacking an effective air of nonchalance. Besides, he couldn’t fool Bruce anyways.

At first, he didn’t say anything. Pulling out a disinfecting wipe and cleaning the boy’s hands as well as possible in the moment. But as Dick tried not to flinch at the sting, glimpses of shame breaking through those features that Bruce just couldn’t live with ever finding a home there. Discarding the wipe but keeping those hands in his, he knew he had to say something.

“You are the best thing that I have ever done. You saved me Dick, in so many ways.” They were a bit less than arms length apart and Bruce made sure to initiate eye contact. “Just give me their names, let me take care of this for you.” And he can hear the almost dangerous edge to his voice, even when he’s trying so hard to keep it out, knows Dick can probably hear it too. But its mild compared to the violent thoughts this development brought out of him, the thought of students not receiving Dick all too kindly easily bringing the Bat’s edge to the surface.

But Dick just shook his head, looking down and studying the grains of wood. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

And that was it. Bruce felt that edge soften as his hands reached to hold Dick’s face. To try and reassure through contact. “ _Never._ I could never be mad at you Dick. Believe that.” His hands moving with Dick’s nod and when did their faces get this close? And why was he suddenly thinking about how sweet those lips taste in a moment like this? How he only knows as much from the times Dick’s kissed him. Dick’s question echoing through his mind _‘would you kiss me, if I asked you to?’_ and the moment has entirely shifted and this is dangerous, a temptation he’s damned just for feeling. A part of him craving to be reminded just exactly how it feels. How pure and right and dominating over every other kiss he’s ever had.

Blue eyes, reflections of his own looking wide and pleading, a pink tongue peeking out and running over a bottom lip. And _oh god he wants it so badly, so sudden and strong a need that it hurts._ Like a simple kiss could take away all the reverberating hurt inflicted by others. Bruce’s hands are shaking as he tears himself away. Head to the side and a step for space, for air to clear his head and stop these thoughts.

And they both seem to take a moment to breathe before trying to go back to normal. Dick standing back atop the fence and walking along it forward, further from the road and their car as Bruce kept pace. For once filling the silence himself with going-ons from the office and the start of his investigation into Queen’s company funds.

As things slid back into their easy normal, the fresh air and change of scenery giving off an almost surreal feeling. Still, Bruce’s heart skips a beat when he thinks about how close it came, how quick everything seemed to switch and how close he was to not doing the right thing, to giving in. _Would it really be that wrong? To share something innocent with someone it belongs to?_

It’s when the car can barely be seen in the distance that Dick stops, sits back down on the fence that Bruce can feel a question burning in the other. Wonders if it’s that uncanny connection they share that everyone is always going on about, but he almost knows before Dick asks. Not the words maybe, but the intent. The feeling behind them.

“Bruce...could we just be away? Truly. From it all, the school, the responsibilities, I mean not _really,_ we’ll always have our duty as Batman and Robin, but right now..can we just be Bruce and Dick? I just want..I just want something simple. No looming legacies or watchful eyes. I just want to be with you. Please, Bruce I know it sounds weird but..”

Bruce had watched as Dick’s fingers picked at his pocket, as the boy glanced up at the end, eyes connecting with his own and every word felt so powerful, the quiet hope so remarkable that he couldn’t even think about doing anything but nodding. Because yes, that was exactly everything that he wanted. And he knew he could never put it so well as Dick could, and maybe the boy knew that too. Had spoken for that reason.

So he nodded. Hand coming forward and dipping under hair half fallen in Dick’s face, cupping the side and a thumb stroking across Dick’s cheekbone. And Dick smiles, so full of relief and ease that Bruce could feel another part of him tumbling down, opening up and he wanted this feeling to envelope even the darkest parts of his mind. Wanted that beautiful smile and that hope, that light to always be there with him. Bruce moved his other arm around Dick’s waist, lifting him off the fence and into his arms. Legs clinging around Bruce’s own waist with a gleeful noise as Bruce crashed them together. Had to hold him tight against him. Feel that heartbeat against his own and Dick’s arms snug around his neck. It felt perfect and Bruce closed his eyes in the sensation. Away, they could be away together. Even if for just this evening.

When a face nuzzled into his neck Bruce’s heart fluttered and maybe it was silly to spin them around. But Dick was laughing, that happy, musical laugh that fell away to giggles when they crashed back down into the grass. Small gasps for breath and wide smiles as a forehead pressed against Bruce’s own. As hands ran through the man’s hair and fingers massaged at his scalp.

Bruce should sit them up, didn’t want to crush the boy, or the leg he still had wrapped between the man’s waist the ground. But Dick was humming, happy as Bruce worked circles on his back. Fingers tracing over scars, he remembered every one of them. Every patch up and sleepless nights that followed. Remembered hunting down every scumbag who hurt his boy. None of them went on to not regret their decision immensely, for weeks from a hospital bed or whatever equivalent they could muster up. But it had still hardly made it better.

He felt the teen’s leg twitch underneath him and acted automatically. Twisting them both so Bruce was on his back and Dick swinging to sit atop him, smiling down with large blades of grass sticking through dark hair. The sun and fence and world behind him fell away, couldn’t ever hope to compare to something so wonderful, so full of life and beauty and everything Bruce never knew he needed. Not until he had first laid eyes on the boy, had watched the same trauma that so wracked his own life befallen on someone else and felt that bond. Had known what he had to do. But could he have ever imagined it would lead him to here? To this moment of such strong and overwhelming _goodness._ Something he never thought he’d live to experience again.

That head cocked to the side, hair flopping over and a blade of grass tumbling down and out. Landing on the skin of Bruce's neck.“What are you lookin’ at, B?” And Bruce smiled, pushing himself up on the back of his palms because he had to be closer. Dick’s breath catching as he resituated with the slight shift in position.

“I’m looking at the best thing that has ever happened to me, Dick.” And if Bruce were an artist with more than just fists, he could fill a thousand sketchbooks with way Dick’s eyes crinkled in delight. With the hum that seemed to roll through his body and the perfection of it all. Because they were away, they were free and allowed to just be them. To be Bruce and Dick, two orphans clinging together through the darkness and savoring these moments of light.

“I love you, Bruce. And just wait and _listen_ before you object. Because I know I’m young and just figuring things out but _I know_ that I love you, Bruce. That I’ll always love you so _please_ , you don’t have to say it back. Just..just don’t run away. Don’t hide yourself from me, not today, not right now. Just know that I do and that this is everything I could ever ask for. That you’re everything. Okay?”

And time stopped. Because this couldn’t be happening. Because Bruce had never done anything to deserve something like this. To earn that look in Dick’s eye and the grounded truth he could read in his voice, in the plea for understanding and acceptance. They were so close, and everything felt so stripped, so raw and bare and out there that Bruce couldn’t even think to stop himself. To stop himself from leaning forward, bringing a hand to cup Dick’s face and press their lips together. It was his response. His own declaration because words were never his strong point, actions were. Results. And the small noise of surprise and the feeling of Dick melting and relaxing against him, into the kiss helped to say it all.

Bruce Wayne, billionaire cooperate executive and powerful figure shouldn’t be kissing his ward and responsibility, Dick Grayson. Batman shouldn’t kiss Robin. But that’s not what they were right now. It was just Dick and Bruce. Just them. Just this moment. And when they broke apart, eyes studying the others face it was hardly half a second before they were coming together again. Sweet and soft, a tongue sneaking out to run across Dick’s lower lip and suck it in, a gasp and arms pulling him closer. Bruce needed to move, needed to sit up so he could leverage them easier. So he could bury a hand in the messy locks, the other supporting along the line of Dick’s back as they kissed as if it were right.

When a tentative tongue met Bruce’s own, he wanted to cry. Tasting something so sweet and new, curious to the new sensations and experience. He pulled back, catching his breath and holding Dick’s head in place. Barely keeping the teen from following him and continuing the kiss. Bruce needed to look at him. To make sure this was alright and when their eyes met again they both smiled, it was infectious and Dick laughed. Musical and light again and the man couldn’t be expected to do anything but hug him close. Holding him as Dick snuggled closer.

“Thank you _thank you_ , Bruce. Thank you so much.” And he fell back again, long grass softening their landing and Bruce’s eyes were closed to the soft glare of the sun. Closed when Dick pressed another sweet kiss to his lips. No doubt savoring the fact that in this moment he could and Bruce smiled through it. Opening his eyes to place one last one of his own before a hand snagged around the teen’s waist, pulled him to side and onto the grass next to him.

There truly was a weightlessness to the moment. To Dick’s elaborate imaginings of shapes and creatures taking form in the clouds above. Bruce listening attentively but for the most part, his gaze settling on the shadows cast by dark lashes and the fluid expressions working across Dick’s features. Humming happily and periodically moving forward to pepper his favorite face with light kisses that brought a gentle warm blush and giggles. _Happiness._

After too short of a time, Dick’s head settling on his shoulder and their free hands intertwined as they watched the sky glow and darken with the coming night. A visual countdown to the end of their impromptu getaway. When the last tendrils of an orange and red sun settled beneath the skyline, Bruce turned, pressing their lips together one last time and wishing it felt less like a goodbye. Breaking apart he felt breathless even though it lasted but a few moments this time. Dick’s eyes thick with an understanding of just what this meant.

“We should probably go now.”

Still, the boy placed his head on Bruce’s chest, ear over the man’s heart before sighing. “..Yea, I suppose we should.”


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Alfred introspection.
> 
> Bit of a sidenote, I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the love and comments! Really, i know I don't really respond much to them individually but they all always make my night(week, life, existence) Really it's fantastic and if there ever is anything you want me to respond to, feel free to say so and I do try to answer any questions. (though I wont if it gives things away for later) You're all fantastic and i'll say it a million times if I have to ^ ^

Alfred was in the middle of preparing Mulligatawny soup when he got a call. Bruce had actually been uncharacteristically attentive towards his duties for Wayne Enterprises and the butler had deemed it worthy of a special meal in the form of Master Bruce’s favorite dish. That is, up until Lucius rang him up. Asking after Master Richard of all things. Apparently when Mr. Fox had tried to make his appointment with the head of the company, all he was met was an apologetic assistant with word of Bruce taking off suddenly to retrieve Richard from school. And as Lucius inquired as to the boy’s health, the butler couldn’t help the long sigh. Glancing around at the large empty manor as he spoke.

“Yes, no young Richard is resting now, just a little stomach fluke. Nothing some homemade soup won’t fix. You’re very kind to ask though and I’ll let Bruce know you missed him today.”

“Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth. I’m so glad to hear it.”

Alfred clicked off the landline and placed it back in its kitchen holster. Not a single creak in the floor or movement all afternoon to suggest they even stopped by the Manor before running off. And Alfred knew very well they weren’t down in that bloody cave either. _Unbelievable. Skipping work and class? Children. The both of them._ But a smile worked its way on his features yet. Something he would have to take care of before his boys returned.

\--

 

“Productive day at work, Master Bruce?” It was late when Bruce and Dick made it back, later than usual for nights they were meant to patrol. Both practically covered in grass and dirt with only the slightest signs of trying to brush it off. “You wouldn’t believe the conversation I had this evening with Lucius.” And Alfred watched carefully as Dick watched Bruce freeze a moment. _Definitely caught._

“We’ve already been gone too long, Robin suit up and wait for me down in the cave.” Dick’s gaze peeked up at the butler before he slunk a bit at the stern expression and bounced off to do as he was told. A small trail of mud from his shoes and no doubt grateful for the easy exit. The butler narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms at Bruce, Bruce who was not so lucky as to get such an easy out just yet.

“It was just an evening, Alfred. Nothing important missed and I think Dick more than deserves a little down time, don’t you?”

“Now don’t you try and turn this around, Bruce. You can’t just go pulling him from his studies for no reason! Gallivanting off to wherever it is you two run to at any given chance.”

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, shrugging out of his coat and placing it on a decorative table. No doubt using that to bring his back to him, breaking direct eye contact. It was a move Bruce had always used since a boy, whenever he’d prepare to lie or avoid a situation. But what actually came out threw the butler.

“He’s being bullied, Alfred.”

A definite pause, ice down his spine before quickly being replaced with something a bit more fiery. And Bruce turned back to him, Alfred hating feeling the tables turn with who was analyzing whom but it couldn't be helped. “What do you mean?” a steady look and Alfred knew he was serious. “Bruce, this is _unacceptable._ Why I ought to go down there myself and have a chat with whoever is responsible. The principal, no superintendent, _board of directors._ We’ll go straight to the root of this; heavens know Master Dick has _far_ too much to deal with as it is. How could we let this happen?”

Sturdy hands on either side of the butler’s arm stopped pacing he wasn’t really aware had begun. He considered shaking out of Bruce’s grip but knew it’d be pointless, meeting the tired blues he’d watch grow and sharpen from such a young age. Wishing he’d show something more when springing such a thing on the butler. “Dick doesn’t want us to step in, he won’t even give me the names of the students. He wants to handle this himself and…and I think we should let him…to an extent that is.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“When have I _ever_ been known to make light, Alfred.” Bruce lowered his hands back to his own sides, a far off look and the man almost seemed to daydream. A lightness settling over those features that had been so rare to see for so long. “I’ll know if things escalate any further, but regardless I thought it be good for him to have a day away. I only ever want what’s best for Dick, you know this.”

“I- _yes._ ” And the butler pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger a moment. Trying to shake the feeling that there was more to their evening out than Bruce was letting on. But perhaps that was just the worry nagging at his mind. “Are you _sure_ this is the right move, Master Bruce?”

“Dick is strong and he needs to be able to deal with some things on his own. I’m not happy about it, but I can’t always swoop in and solve all his problems for him. No matter how tempting it can be to try.” And it was when Bruce wrapped his arms around the butler again with those words, a reassuring hug with just the smallest amount of squeeze that Alfred relaxed. A smile finding it’s way even with the somber topic. It wasn’t often Bruce gave any physical contact, let alone a hug so warm that he couldn’t help but reciprocate. Mind wandering to days before the darkness settled around Bruce, to laughter and smiles and hugs. Thomas ruffling young Bruce’s hair and Martha’s soft voice and kisses. The ache of old memories only soothed by moments like this as Bruce pulled away again.

“You’re in a surprisingly good mood. Is there something more you’re not telling me, Bruce?”

But Bruce just shook his head, soft smile in place as he started towards the cave entrance. “No, just was in good company is all." his voice hardened when he reached the rigged grandfather clock. "But I’ve got work to do now.”

He didn’t wait for Alfred to say anything more. Disappearing down into the cave with purpose and the butler could see the weight of all he did resettle on those shoulders. Let out a soft sigh as the wall reclosed behind him. “Yes, I suppose you do.”

\--

Even when the duo got back from the streets, freshly showered and off for some needed rest before the day started over again, there was still that strange happiness lingering from before. As Alfred watched Dick snug on Bruce’s back, head lolling on the man’s shoulder and their hands clasped together over the man’s chest. Dick chatting away in a tone too quiet and heavy with need for sleep for the butler to quite make out.

There were moments like this, moments when Alfred saw the two together and realized he was seeing something else. Something no one else would get to see, something Bruce probably didn’t realize he was letting be seen at all. But that was one of the perks of his position in the household. It held insight, a vantage to see a deeper side to things and usually, there was nothing he loved more. But it was as he watched as they passed by Dick’s own room, not even a pause in conversation or a hesitation in going straight on to the Master bedroom together, that he wished there were things he hadn’t seen. That he realized that perhaps it was time he made a choice in just what was too far, too much, too unusual even for them.

Quiet feet brought him to the edge of the large now-closed door. To hearing soft laughter and the creak of weight on Bruce’s bed. He’d known they were sharing a sleeping space. Had known for a while, _how could he not?_ But it was one of those things he’d willfully ignored, could pretend wasn’t happening in any way that warranted concern. That they’d stop when Dick got older, when things got easier. _But they hadn’t._ And he knows he has to decide if he’s okay with this. With the way he knows they are when together. The suspicions and glances, lingering touches and comforts. How wrapped in their own world they would get. But as unconventional as it were, _they were happy._ They made something work through the hard, cruel nights and horrors to be witnessed. They found a way to start to bridge over the pain that shaped both their lives. To finding light in the darkness.

And the butler placed a hand on the door, feeling a part of himself solidify. That urge to protect the little slivers of happiness they managed to carve out together. Besides, it wasn’t as if there were really anything untoward going on between them. Bruce would never let that happen. And Alfred, Alfred was worrying for nothing. Unconventional, _yes_ but that didn’t mean anything more was going on between the two. And maybe Alfred could feel himself slipping back into the comfortable space of not-looking-too-closely as he headed back towards his own quarters. But maybe it was better that way. They could all sleep easier. Live on to fight and question another day with frozen favorite dishes waiting to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking a bit longer to update, and for a maybe underwhelming chapter. But I spent a lot of time planning out exactly how the next bits need to go, so hopefully they'll be great and worth it. ^ ^ Regardless, hope you still enjoyed.


	65. Chapter 65

Ryan was half dressed for school, cursing the empty state of their fridge when he heard a knock at the door. Not just any knock either, he knew that knock. Knew what it meant now and felt a swirl of conflicting emotions as he made the short walk to open it.

Delphine was standing there, wrapped in a warm looking black jacket and a smile of all things. Hair blowing in the wind and Rez almost wished she didn’t form such an attractive figure these days. That he wouldn’t open the door wider and walk in, knowing she was just behind.

“Your Mom at work?”

“ _Ding ding ding_. Like you’d of showed if she wasn’t.” Ryan kept walking, grapping his school blazer and shrugging it on. He’d deal with the tie later.

“I’m sensing a bit of a hostile tone.” He turned around and faced her. Raising his brows but not offering much more of an explanation as he leaned against the edge of the sofa that the blazer had previously been resting on. “Oh don’t be like that. Just admit it, you missed me.”

She untied her jacket and slipped it off. Tossing it gently onto the back of the couch next to him and smiled again. “I’ve got to leave soon, Del. I can’t do this right now.”

“Sure you can. C’mon I came all the way from Metropolis just to see you.” As she spoke, Del walked around the couch, sitting down and glancing back at Ryan who flipped over, once again facing her but keeping the back of the couch between them.

“Well since you bring it up, what _are_ you doing over there? It’s been over a month since I’ve even heard from you last and-” he watched as she slipped off her scarf, hands moving her hair out of the way to start fiddling with the buttons of her blouse with a coy expression “-you can’t keep just showing up here and expecting well.. _this_ from me!” He motions vaguely towards her with a hand and Delphine scoffed.

“Oh would you just shut up and take off your clothes already. You said so yourself that you don’t have much time.”

“No! Can’t we just talk a moment? I don’t want to just keep doing whatever this is! I see you _maybe_ once a month and I still don’t know anything about what you’re doing in Metropolis. You won’t tell me how you get all those cuts on your back and you can’t just expect me to sit around here waiting for you all the damn time! You _owe_ me an explanation every once and a while. I’m not some..some _toy_ for you to just pick up and play with!”

He hadn’t really noticed walking around the sofa, but now he was staring down at her and it felt weird. And once she seemed convinced he wasn’t about to say anything else she patted at the spot next to her. Rez sat but left more than enough space between them.

“You’re not a toy, you’re my friend. And it’s just, you know me. I’m not so good at making friends, Rez. If you want to just talk then _fine_. We can just talk instead but I can’t tell you about Metropolis.” The motion of her crossing her arms mimicked the way her legs were crossed. Rez wondered since when she had started sitting so prim and proper. “Besides you made it _very_ clear that you want no part of it anyways.”

He sighed and deflated a bit. Catching himself chewing a bit on his lower lip and making himself stop. Delphine reached over and ran a hand through his curls, Rez closing his eyes at the sensation and letting her lead him down to rest his head on her lap. “So why don’t you tell me what’s really bothering you then? Is it the anger, have you gotten into more fights?” Ryan shook his head and brought a hand to rest on Del’s thigh, it was something other than a blank TV to look at as hands kept running through his hair. It only felt half comforting though, like a forced motion.

“No actually. It’s what I said and well-” he was interrupted by a loud beeping from his phone. Not a text or call, but his alarm for class. Ryan shot up even as Del frowned. “I’ve got to get going. I’ll be late.” And she rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, since when has _that_ ever mattered to you?” She reached for him again but Ryan was already standing in a bit of a huff.

“Well maybe it matters now! And maybe you'd know that if you were ever here. I can’t afford to get kicked out of this place; _you_ of all people should know that.” He could feel the tone shift and okay, maybe he shouldn’t have said that. He knew how devastated she'd been at not getting in. But this was frustrating. Everything with Delphine these days just felt so frustrating half the time, like he never knew what he was supposed to be doing.

“Yea, alright then, I get it. I’ll leave.” Rez was gathering up his bag and throwing on his jacket as she stood and collected her stuff in an efficient manner. Ryan gave another look and she was already by the door again. At least he was headed that way too.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Will you be here after class?” She opened the door for them both and walked out first.

“I don’t know, Rez. I’ve got a few more important things to handle. But I guess we’ll see.” She stopped before leaving though, reaching forward to caress a hand on his check before giving it a small pat and turning away. Ryan already knew as she walked off that she wouldn’t wait around town for him, not today. And he felt bad for almost thinking that he was glad for it. 

Shoving his hands in pockets and trudging down the stairs. Winter was nearly in full swing again and the cold seeped through his jacket as he walked. At least the nearest bus stop was only a few blocks of dirt caked sidewalks and litter. _Gotta fucking love Gotham._

\--

When he got to the school, Rez breathed a sigh of relief at not being late. Moving straight to his locker and unlocking to switch out some books. He stopped when the smiling picture of his brother faced him, stuck on with some cheap green magnet. Smiled even though it hurt. He couldn’t believe he’d found such a good photograph still in tact and brought a hand to trace at the slightly frayed edges, speaking in a low voice. 

“ _It matters for you,_ Jaime. I’m gonna be successful and smart. Be the person you always thought I was. I promise.” 

He’d said it almost every morning this year and he wouldn’t stop until it sticked. Until it worked and he could make his little brother proud. And he wondered again what Jaime’d look like now. if his hair would’ve lightened like his own did, or if it still would've been as dark as Dick's. If Ryan’s hands would still shake from anger if Jaime was still there holding them.

His mother had taken all the photographs with him in it down, said it hurt too much to be reminded of what they lost. That Ryan should forget and move on. Stop bringing it up. Stop making it into a big deal. But he couldn’t, and as painful as it could be, seeing him helped. Made it almost easier and Ryan was giving a soft smile when he closed his locker back up. Making sure it was locked and secure before leaving again to meld with the sea of students.

\--

If Ryan put a little extra into gym today, well that wasn’t too unusual. And it didn’t _have_ to do with Delphine’s mini-visit. It could have easily been anything else. _But it didn’t really feel like anything else._ Either way, he was sweaty, catching his breath but feeling better with a little strain on his limbs. And when he spotted Barbra across the gym, he even smiled. A little breathless but it felt nice, and she smiled back. Her hair pulled back and somehow making the identical active wear they all had to use look unique. Waving a hand for him to come join her and the small group she was standing with.

And Rez almost wondered what it’d be like if he did. If he just walked over there and said ‘hey’. But he couldn’t. Barbra she was..she was _good_ , there was no other way he could think to put it. Could feel it radiate from her skin, the same way it often did from Dick too. But well, Dick was different, they needed each other and she… _she didn’t need him._ No, Ryan wasn’t good. _Not yet._ And maybe one day he would be, and he’d be able to walk up and smile and laugh with them. But he didn’t deserve that yet, hell he hardly deserved Dick’s friendship. A look down at his hands and Rez could practically see old blood and dirt on them, could imagine the fear in her eyes when she saw it too. Saw what everybody else still saw when they looked at him. And it was his to bear. Not Dick’s and definitely not hers. _Heh, maybe if Dickie ever pulled his head outta Wayne Manor they’d make a good couple._ But Ryan couldn’t see _that_ happening anytime soon. Had to swallow the harsh taste and swirl of thoughts that came with thinking about Dick and his too-deep connection to Wayne.

So he thought of Delphine again, as he left for the locker-rooms. It was still easier to think about her than it was that other stuff. The levels to Dick’s life that scared a part of him, that he was a coward for burying down and not facing. Delphine never cared when he got mixed up, when things were cloudy and tinted in red. Or even when he felt like a coward. Never shied away from it, or even spoke around the subject in a way that wasn’t refreshingly direct. Maybe Delphine wasn’t exactly good, and he could start to see that now. But at least she already knew all his shit and didn’t care. Still made the effort to come out and see him every once and a while. _I shouldn’t have been so harsh today._ But Del just made everything feel so damn complicated now.

Rez let his foot kick at the wall before going in to the shower. And as the warm spray washed over his face, trickling down to get some of the sweat and grease off him, he thought of Barbra’s smile and he thought of Dick. _The good things in his life._ Of whether or not he’d be able to catch the short little freshy before he ran off to his Mathletes club. _The nerd on that boy is strong._ But he was still smiling at the thought. At being back to easier thoughts that saved him from the headache of everything else. He could do this. He could be _good._

\---

Dick grinned down at his feet as he took the steps back down to street level two at a time. Mathletes had gone pretty dang well today, and maybe he didn’t feel completely ready for a tournament yet, but with a few more weeks of practice, he was sure he’d get there.

Even with such a short walk to the sleek car waiting for him, _door open and everything_ , Dick was glad Alfred had insisted he bring a warmer jacket. Really everyone was amazed it hadn’t snowed yet, but one look at the thick sky and Dick could tell it was coming soon. _Hopefully that won’t be a call to arms for Gotham’s more cold loving rogues._ But upon climbing in, Dick didn’t waste much time before pulling his phone out. The driver closing his door and pulling out without much of a word uttered. It was weird the things you could start to get used to, and distantly a part of Dick’s mind still felt bad about not getting it himself but it was already moving on to the issue at hand. Fingers hovering over Bruce’s contact details for just a moment before opening and typing out a text.

He knew it was a bit of a long shot, that Bruce was probably busy, but he couldn’t help himself. Trying to make the typed out words seemed offhanded, _casual_ , like he hadn’t spent half his day at school constructing, deconstructing and reforming the message in his mind. He saw Bruce this morning, getting up to get ready for class. Had even snuck a kiss to the man's sleeping cheek before scurrying over to his own room. But still, all day Dick felt like he missed the man. In the end, what he ended up with was a simple: _‘You at the office?’_. To the point and brief, Bruce would appreciate that.

He was only half surprised when the phone buzzed in his hand not a full minute later, a grin spreading at Bruce’s quick response time.

‘ _Yes. Will be for at least another 2 hours.. Why?_ ’

Teeth worked at his lower lip but he was still grinning when typing out his next message. A stupid motivational poster from his homeroom coming to mind; _You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take._ ‘ _On my way to you…that is if it’s alright_ ’

He tapped his fingers along the leather seats, but not for long. Another quick response and a small surge of victory. ‘ _I’ll let them know to expect you._ ’ Today really did seem to be his day. Dick let himself bounce excitedly a moment before tapping the driver on the shoulder, letting him know to make the turn up ahead and take him to Wayne Tower instead. _Today is a good day._

\--

Walking into Bruce’s place of work always managed to both humble and thrill, Dick. The towering building, with rings of gargoyles to symbolize ancient protectors and overall architecture of the place was a captivating mix of modern simplicity and the Gotham gothic that tourist and locals alike loved. He waved to the receptionist, readjusting his shoulder bag while taking out the keycard to Bruce’s private elevator. He loved being here, the whole building was like another extension of Bruce and everything he and his family have built.

It was a short ride up to the top floor, though long enough for Dick to fuss and perfect his appearance in the mirrored elevator walls. The uniform jacket tied around his bag and sleeves rolled up just the way Bruce often wore his own sleeves. Though it didn’t look quite as good on him as it always did on Bruce, it still felt more comfortable than before. And when the doors slide open, Dick’s eyes darted to the grand arches and windows, engraved bookcases and not-so-mini bar. The familiar lounge area and deep wooden floors the echoed with every step he took forward. Bruce Wayne bent over some paper work on the far end center, looking every bit the powerful CEO and figure of Gotham from behind the large desk.

He’d left his school bag by the door, homework in hand because he knew Bruce would insist on him doing it now. Wanted to show that he was prepared as he stepped around and behind Bruce’s desk. Watching as the man turned in his chair and smiles, but it doesn’t look quite right. And Dick can see the stress there, the weight of whatever it was Bruce was carrying today.

“Dick.”

There was relief in the boy’s name, and Dick worked to keep a straight face as he cleared his throat. Standing up straighter and speaking in the most serious ‘grown up’ voice he could muster in the moment. “Bruce.” 

Delighted when the man’s face seemed to ease up more and he even gave a slight chuckled as Dick crawled up onto his lap and hugged him. Squeezing extra tight so Bruce would know how much he missed him. Missed the way he smelled of expensive aftershave, oak and somehow all of his favorite things rolled into one. The surprised but happy hum at the hug, and warms arms returning the gesture.

He really was probably getting a bit too big for this, for sitting on Bruce's lap. But still Dick shuffled back around to face the desk instead and get situated. Leaning his head back against a broad chest before making space on the desk for his own work. 

“You know, there’s plenty of other seating in here.”

“I’m good right here.” And he shifted a bit to make his point, feet still not quite touching the ground or even awfully close to yet, not sitting in a chair this size with Bruce. And his guardian is almost chuckling again and Dick can start to feel him relax. Hopefully de-stress a bit as he wraps an arm around Dick’s waist, resting his chin on the top of carefully placed dark hair and Dick doesn’t even mind in the slightest that Bruce’s head is ruffling it out of place. This is just how it’s supposed to be. “Besides it’s _cooold_ out there.” Spoken with a wicked grin that Bruce wouldn't see. 

And Bruce _hurmpfed_ at that but wrapped his arm tighter around Dick’s waist, nuzzling his head atop the teen’s hair some more. It wasn’t really that cold in the Bruce’s office, though a bit of a chill _did_ work in through the floor to ceiling windows behind them, so it was justified enough to pass for now. Bruce’s other hand clicking on the ‘do not disturb light’ before going back to the work laid out in front of him. Dick following his lead and getting a start on the marine life report he needed to write.

It was better than sitting alone in the Manor and trying to write it, so he wouldn’t complain too much. Even if Mrs. Nannini wanted an impossible feeling word count. If Bruce could spend all day working without complaint, so could he. Especially with the man wrapped so securely around him. It made marine life suddenly feel like his new favorite subject. Like he could read and look at pictures of whales all day if it meant being able to sit with Bruce like this. Feeling the motions of his breath and being able to glance over at the quick pace a CEO seemed to work at. Secure and safe and away from the noise of echoing school halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the ever so lovely Sol asked me the other day if i would ever consider drawing Rez, and well actually i have, twice now. One from around when this first started up and another of what he (to me?) looks like a bit older(a bit closer to where he's at now in the story). So basically I was wondering if anyone else would be interested in seeing it. Though the main part of writing that I love is that everyone gets to make their own image of exactly what characters look like and I fully support that ideal but if anyone else IS interested, well it exists and I suppose i'd just have to find a way to upload them to where you could see it. That being said, i would also love to see any of your own ideas of how exactly anyone looks or anything, because i'm lame like that. Alright, weird end note over. *finger guns* Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a little longer to post, but a lot of weird stuff came up this week so sorry if it's a bit sub-par. Either way, hope you enjoy!

Dick watched as the street lights flickered to life, illuminating heavy clumps of dancing white that reminded him of how cold it really was out here. Rez rubbing his hands together and scowling at the puffs of his own breath. The young acrobat bounced on the tips of his toes, hoping it passed as efforts to stay warm and not the jitter of nerves running through his system.

This was different from being Robin, or the challenges and mind puzzles he participated in with Bruce to keep his mind sharp and developing. There weren’t any masks to hide behind or cool cave passageways to shelter in if he stumbled or made a mistake. Just Dick Grayson, standing before a crowd and showing them exactly what he was capable of. That’s all this was, pre-stage jitters. He knew the material, knew the rival members of Coast City’s team, had researched each one of them as well as their Mathletes history and track record. He could take them. It was just a mix of performing, detective work prep and math, _minus a few flips._ This was in Dick Grayson’s wheelhouse. It had to be.

“C’mon Dick, you’re gonna do great! You’re a mile ahead of even the best member of CC’s lame ass team. You’re gonna kill em!” he didn’t stop his face from furrowing at that last bit and Rez rolled his eyes. “You know what I meant.” And Ryan stepped forward, placing his hands on either side of Dick’s arms. Squeezing gently before rubbing them up and down and strange as the moment was, it was comforting. Looking up at his friend like this, the receding light of dusk and artificial lamps, shadows framing their figures in the cold. Really, they should have gone in by now, no doubt it was all starting soon. But it was good to stand here with his friend, his _normal_ friend who believes in him, in _Dick Grayson._ Not Robin, not the mask or an ideal. In him. Smiling a crooked smile and _man had Rez grown these past months_. In ways that Dick both admired and envied.

And a question that had been tugging at his mind came back. Came back with the thought of empty seats inside and the looming competition. In his unanswered text messages and sinking feeling that this was all he was going to get. To enjoy sharing these moments with his friend. He pushed into a hug first, letting the taller boy wrap his arms around him a moment before pulling away. Knew he shouldn’t ask this, not to Ryan, but he has to voice it. Can’t quite stop himself, just like he can’t quite stop his teeth from worrying at his lower lip with it too. And it was almost a whisper. 

“Do you think Bruce will come?”

Maybe Dick shouldn’t of, but he watched as Rez’s face fell. Trying not to cringe at it, at the way he saw the older teen building it back up into something reassuring. Ryan’s answer didn’t matter, Dick knew what he thought of Bruce, knew what he figured would happen next and Dick was worried he was right. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t miss it. And if he does, well I’m here for ya, short stuff. It’s gonna be great.” The words even sounded fake. But Bruce would be there. He wouldn't miss it. _He never promised to show, but he wouldn't miss it. He wouldn't._

\---

There were…there were _a lot_ more people here than Ryan had expected. They even had a separate section for the press that was nearly overfilled and what even _he_ could recognize as a security detail walking around. Someone important had shown and well, it wasn’t Bruce Wayne. Hell, Rez wasn’t even sure if he would’ve gotten a seat coming in late with Dick like he did, if it weren’t for that butler, Alfred waving him over to a few empty spaces next to him. They were reserved for Wayne, he knew, and well if the creep _did_ show, there was still plenty space. 

He’d never seen Dick flinch at a bit of a crowd before, hoped that tonight wouldn’t prove any different. Kid was a natural performer, so maybe it’d even help. And as the opposing teams both entered the stage from either side, Rez couldn’t help but hear the butler’s hushed and angry sounding whispers into what looked like an earpiece. _Rich guy bluetooth maybe?_ Either way, if from how that conversation seemed to be going, he was right about Wayne being a no-show. And as much as he wanted to be smug in his correct assumptions, he couldn’t really enjoy it. Not with knowing how excited Dick was for this, how much he was hoping Wayne would come to see him. In the end he settled on being angry. Angry that that billionaire prick would have the nerve to do this to Dick. _He deserves so much better._

_"You can tell Richard that yourself, sir. Now I've got a competition to watch and support...be careful out there."_

Ryan rolled his eyes as the moderating tapped the microphone. _Yeah you be careful with whatever tramp your out with._ He smiled when Dick made eye contact, giving a thumbs up. _Who needs Wayne anyways._

\--

 

The crowd went a little wild and really, _no one_ should get this worked up over _math_ of all things. But it _was_ a bit incredible. Dick was definitely in his element, his smiles and theatrics doing wonders for pulling the crowd in. And Rez was actually on the edge of his seat for a lot of the finale questions, for the bonus round and the ridiculous feeling onslaught of a victory that Dick brought them. At the bow and how this smiling, attractive boy got everyone on Gotham’s team to hold hands and bow at the end. And it didn't even feel as silly as it probably should of. The lights that should have been too bright and heavy for anyone only seemed to make his skin shimmer and glow. Golden and beautiful, just like their win. _He was built for this and it shows._

When the perfectly put together butler next to him stood up clapping, everyone else followed suit. Rez glancing over and smiling at him, a bit delighted when Alfred smiled back. And when a white gloved hand rested on his shoulder and a soft “I’m glad you’re here for him.” well, Rez couldn’t remember ever feeling that way. That swell of right and _good._ Couldn’t even think of a response outside of nodding and a smile that felt warm on his face as they clapped.

When the room began to clear and the crowds moved out to the commons area to either meet up with their students or head out to their cars, Ryan walked with the butler and kept an eye out for a trophy baring dark headed lil punk. And when Dick somehow managed to pop up behind him, well he just grinned some more and pulled him into another hug.

“Very well done, Master Richard, if I do say so myself. You were absolutely marvelous.”

They pulled apart and Rez wished he missed the way Dick’s eyes glanced around for Bruce, the flicker of disappointment. “Thanks Alfred. Really it was nothing, a piece of cake. I’m just glad they’re letting me keep the trophy for a little bit.”

“It will no doubt make an excellent addition to the Manor.”

Ryan opened his mouth to contribute, _well something_ when a smooth, accented voice sounded off behind him. Dick’s eyes widening a bit and a different sort of smile slipping onto his features. “You will no doubt have to give them back a copy of the statue, mon cher. You’ve earned that for keeps.” And as Rez stepped to the side and turned to get a glance at the speaker, Dick strode forward, the view from behind Dick and that trophy only letting him get glimpses of dark skin and a happy, handsome expression. Enough to recognize him from the tabloid photograph that made the rounds last summer.

“ _Francis?_ Oh my- you’re in Gotham, you’re _here._ ” And two hands cupped Dick’s face. They were closer in height than he and Dick were and Rez wasn't sure why that fact bothered him so much.

“I told you I would come back, and I _meant_ it.” 

Alfred cleared his throat next to Ryan when Rez watched one of Dick’s own hands cover the other boy’s before pulling it down.

“Perhaps, Young Ryan, we should give the two a moment.” He tried not to scowl when Alfred gently steered him away, or protest. Dick didn’t seem to notice them leaving. “Now, you attend here as well if I’m not mistaken. Would you mind showing an old butler around? The layout of these old Gotham buildings has always been an interest of mine.”

“Really? Uh _-shit_ I mean of course! This place is pretty big but I’ll give you a quick rundown. Mr butler- _Alfred_ sir. Sorry, that was bad. But uh-” as they walked further, Rez glanced behind him to see Dick still talking with whoever that was, they were even moving aside to find a place to sit. “who _is_ that?”

Alfred only chuckled and hummed. “Just Alfred will do just fine. And _that_ is Francis Devall. He and Dick have met on a few other occasions, as I’m sure you’ve seen in the press.” The butler for the most part kept his gaze forward and Rez quickly realized that it was Alfred leading them and not the other way around. “He’s also been serving as a possible love interest to Richard. A great match up, if I do say so myself.”

He was all too aware of swallowing at that. “Wait so you mean to say that Dick-?”

“Is free to follow his heart in any _and all_ matters. It’s always good to see him finding interest outside those Manor walls.” Ryan gave a bit of a half scoff-half laugh.

“That’s what _I’ve_ been trying to tell the kid. Who needs that dreary old place.” Rez realized exactly who he said that to the moment after it left his lips and felt his stomach drop a bit. “I didn’t mean that like-"

“No no, it’s quite alright. I couldn’t agree more when it comes to Richard.” The two of them came to a stop and Rez realized they were within eyesight of Dick and Francis again. Also that Alfred hadn’t really needed a tour of this place at all, something that caused him to narrow his eyes a bit and reevaluate the butler. That is until the kindly looking man put a gloved hand on his shoulder once again. “You’ve been a good influence on him. Dick leads a...complicated life and it’s reassuring to know that he has a friend through it all.”

At those words, his brain seemed to stop and Rez had to fist his hands to keep from hugging the older man. For saying something like that and looking so genuine, for thinking in any way that he, of all people, could be a good influence. Instead he just nodded again, hoping the butler could see the gratitude on his face. “Thank you.”

When they made to rejoin the others, Dick was pulled away for a few photos with the team and on his own. They even snapped a few with Francis in them. Smiling together like that, Rez didn’t like the turny feeling it gave him.

“So..you like this Devall guy?”

“I like _anyone_ who can help bring Richard out of that Manor and into the light of life.”

Ryan just nodded again, though he couldn’t say he was sure he entirely agreed on that front.

\---

 

Dick smiled at Alfred and waved him off as he bounded up the stairs, trophy in hand, or well _hands._ That thing was big. And he still felt that hum of energy and excitement from the competition. A rush the same as after a good night out on the streets or wrapping up a show perfectly with his parents. 

As he stepped into his room, made up perfectly neat and hospitable, he wondered what they would’ve said if they’d seen him tonight. If they’d be proud of him, a sweet kiss from his mother on his forehead and a hug from his father. Would they of hoisted him up on their shoulders and paraded around the circus like they’d done after his first big show?

And maybe, maybe the hum and the excitement of the evening was wearing off. As he set the trophy down on his desk before sitting at the edge of his bed. He’ll never know what they would’ve thought. _Rez was proud and so was Alfred. Even Francis had shown up to congratulate me. They would’ve been proud too. They would want me to be happy right now, to savor the victory and enjoy my accomplishment._ But it was hard. Hard when the adrenaline faded and all he was left staring at was an empty room, the crackle of the fireplace and a cold bed. Everything in its place and all of it feeling so staged. What a happy, healthy boy’s room was supposed to look like, the best that money could buy.

And where was Bruce? He couldn’t ignore the man’s absence anymore, the void he usually filled only echoing with the memories of his parents. With the pang of loneliness and he just _needed Bruce._ Needed him to make it all go away for a little bit. To be able to bring back the excitement of earlier.

There was only one place he could go to look for Bruce. And sitting in his room moping wasn’t going to get him there. So Dick left, trying to close the door silently in case Alfred was listening in. The butler had stated that Dick should go straight up to bed, that it was already late with classes in the morning and no need for Robin out tonight. _The Bat’s orders._

But that was silly and besides, he wasn’t planning on suiting up, just checking things out. There was only one reason for Bruce not to show tonight, for Alfred not telling him exactly where the man was. Something important had to of come up and it wasn’t fair to blame Bruce for putting the city above something so childish and trivial. And _really_ he’s not upset. Couldn’t allow himself to be. Just wanted to know exactly what it was that had snagged the man’s attention for the evening from him.

He told himself that again while he waited for the scan to go through and allow him access for the cave. Peering over his shoulder once to look for a scowling Alfred. But he was alone when the light turned blue and the doors to the stairwell opened. Halfway down he could already sense something was wrong. Could see the red tint of the emergency lights dancing across the cave walls and his stomach dropped.

_What if tonight’s the night something happened? What if Bruce never came back? Just gone, just like his parents. No goodbyes, no last words or sentiments. Gone._ He could feel the thump of his heart in his chest. Tries not to run over to the computer, Bruce’s name caught in his throat because he knows Bruce isn’t here and it’d be stupid to call out for him.

He reached the batcomputer, quickly imputing the code to turn off the emergency lights because he couldn’t handle seeing the cave dipped in red like this. It was making his mind spin and he needed to get a grip on himself if he were to be of any assistance to Bruce out in the field. But when he sees what’s going on, he feels the sticky sick feeling wash over him and gulps. _No wonder Bruce didn’t show._ There was an Arkham escape tonight, just one man. _Just one monster._ The Joker's case file flashing on the screens and this time he couldn't stop Bruce's name from leaving his lips.


	67. Chapter 67

The sun was creeping up as he ran what felt like circles. Loops and mazes, till his bones felt like weights and muscles nearly screaming in protest. _Joker was still gone. Still out there._ But the sickening realization that he wouldn’t find him tonight was setting in with the rising sun. So he called the batmobile to returned to the cave defeated. Hands steady and hard on the steering wheel.

The only thing that could have made a hint of a smile tug at exhausted features was curled up in his chair. Dick’s sleeping form, in a position that couldn’t possibly be comfortable and a transmitter to Batman’s suit still clutched in the boy’s hand. The Bat stepped over, body heavy and eyes beginning to sting with the realization that he had failed him tonight. Had failed Gotham and its citizens but most importantly, he had failed Dick.

Halfway to the sleeping figure he turned, ashamed of the near tears prickling at his eyes as he disrobed the Batsuit. Telling himself that maybe it was only the exhaustion setting in, went to stand under ice cold spray. Scrub some of the night off him before dressing carefully in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Letting the cold shiver through his body and dripping hair. And when he came back out, Dick was still there. Still asleep in that impossible looking position. Still waiting for him.

Bruce scooped the boy up in his arms, nearly getting too big to make this as easy as it used to be, with muscles protesting as much as his were. But the moment he held Dick close to his chest, felt the warmth and a head pushing closer, well it wouldn’t have mattered if his legs were broken. He wouldn’t give this up.

Alfred met him at the stairs leading to their bedrooms. Didn’t need to voice the question aloud just like Bruce didn’t need to speak the answer. _It was obvious._ Already hung in the air around them and soon, soon the whole city would feel it. Pushing past his oldest friend and up the stairs, telling himself he was moving slow to keep the precious figure in his arms asleep but that was only half the cause.

Coming to the master bedroom, Dick cracked open his eyes and reached to turn the handle for him. Bruce felt another smile almost tug at his lips as they pushed inside. _Almost._ And as they lay on his bed, pulling thick covers up and over, Dick pushed close, as close as they were before. Voice caked in sleep but still holding the light that he carried so wonderfully.

“I won a trophy, Bruce... Everything’s going to be okay.”

He nodded instead of responding, wrapping Dick close. Safe in his arms and tucking his head over the boy’s as Dick drifted back to sleep. Holding him helped, but Bruce still wouldn’t be able to sleep that night. That morning, whatever it was. And he shouldn’t. _Gotham won’t sleep easy until he’s found. I have to find him._

The resolve settling deep in his bones. _I have to._

And as the sun crept further along the walls, Bruce briefly entertained the idea of keeping Dick from school. The different ways he could reason it, both to Alfred and himself. The extra set of eyes, Robin’s unique point of view on Arkham Island and its grounds. But really it was the thought of Dick’s presence, his energy down there in the cave with him. Bruce’s selfish desire to keep him close, that want for those smiles and reassurances, to be able to look over and physically know that he’s safe.

It was true, Batman really _did_ need Robin. But Dick needed his life, he needed school and normalcy, not to be kept out and locked away in that damp, echoing cave. And if he did keep Dick from school, what sort of message did that put out? Gotham would always be looking towards them, the name Wayne made sure of that, and he couldn’t have the city panicking. Couldn’t be the one to start the fear, to let the Joker win in that regard too.

No, it was a brief thought, if a sweet one. To have and hold something so sweet and nice in this darkness, it was enough to pull a dull ache in his chest. Because he knew what had to be done, what was best. The best way to keep Robin safe now was distance, was dedication to the case and making sure the city was safe. Bruce didn’t think he would have many nights to spend like this until it was over. His attentions would be needed elsewhere and to be frank, he wasn’t sure he could be around Dick and his hopeful smiles, his fearless approach, near desperation to keep proving Robin's skill _and_ trust himself to make the better choice, to minimize Robin’s involvement.

He shut off the small buzzer for Alfred’s 10 minute looming approach just before it could break the relative silence. Stroking a last hand through soft, messy hair and wondered if it would need a trim. Though Dick seemed to prefer it longer and it was hard to say no to anything he wanted. _Proving quite the problem outside of haircuts Bruce, you need to be able to say no. To stop certain things even if Dick asks for them._ He could consider now practice, as he gave his sleeping ward one last gentle squeeze, a kiss over dark hair and slipped out from under him. Careful enough to not wake the boy, but quick enough to keep himself from backing out. _There was work to be done._

\---

Robin twisted at the controls on his bike, zooming along and away from Arkham Island. Sun beginning to truly dip down beneath the rapidly approaching city skyline as dark clouds hung in splashes of purple and grey. It was odd wearing the Robin outfit so early on, but he had to make the security rounds in Arkham during the day; that was the warden’s requirements for letting him come and talk with patients. And while Batman’s absence felt strange, it was nice to be taken seriously without the looming figure of the Bat frowning behind him.

As Robin reentered the limits of the city, he thought back to the small round recording device in his belt. Nearly full from his interviews with the different rogues the resided in Arkham as well as Blackgate. It’d been a week since the Joker escaped and well, Robin was less likely to provoke the villains to rage and riddles as quickly as The Batman was. He appeared less threatening, more trustworthy and innocent to a lot of them. It made sense for it to be him as the one out here, making the rounds and triple checking security. But that didn’t mean he didn’t wish to be out on the streets with Batman again.

There was the soft _ding_ of his com and Alfred’s voice rang through his ear.

_‘Now Robin, I know I don’t need to remind you about your appointment with the Devalls this evening. Or that it would be remarkably impolite to cancel yet again. I begin to fear you may be acquiring some of Bruce Wayne’s nastier habits.’_

“Pssh, we’re Wayne’s right?” Dick let his eyes roll as he skidded into an alleyway, not like the butler could see and chastise him anyway. “ _Isn’t it practically expected_?” And maybe it was hard not appreciating being compared to Bruce even if Alfred didn’t exactly mean it in a good way. Besides he didn’t have time to feel bad with Joker on the loose. “But don't worry, I’m wrapping up here anyways. I’ll be there.”

As he spoke he brought up the small computer system in his bike’s console. Batman still had his location cloaked. Robin knew he could override it if he really tried but if Batman needed him, _wanted_ him out there with him, he would say so. _Guess I really will be there._

Alfred’s response is the same tired skepticism he tends to use with Bruce. When the man is making the same promise of timely behavior, yet him and Dick are still swinging from rooftops and looking for another fight or two. _‘On time, sir?’_

It made Dick smile as he mutters the same words he’s heard Bruce say a thousand times before. “Yes, Alfred. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

\--

Okay, so admittedly after Dick had made it back, showered and put on a fresh change of clothes, he was a little late. But not by much. Still enough to earn him a scowl from the butler as he joined the little party. Feeling almost underdressed in the dark dressy pants and cashmere-wool blend sweater Bruce had bought him for Christmas that year. But it was beyond soft and all looked nice enough, if it weren’t for Dick somehow managing to forget shoes. He wanted to cringe and hit his head upon realizing it, but smiled instead.

“Man is it easy to get lost in this place. Sorry, I’m late and uh-” he glanced around the sitting room, Francis was here with who Dick could recognize as another member of the family. His mother’s brother, Henri Devall, who was scowling off to the side. Barely concealed tension that no doubt could be felt in the trail of new faces Dick couldn’t quite recognize, but the way they looked to him it was obvious who they came with. 

“Well I can’t really speak for Bruce, but I’m sure he’s on his way..” Dick tried to look to Alfred for confirmation, but the butler was gone.

So instead he slipped on his best smile. Was met with narrowed eyes from the uncle but Francis grinned back and walked forward, grabbing Dick’s hand and placing a kiss on each cheek. “It’s good to see you and well in a home this impressive, it is no doubt one could get lost.”

When they pulled apart, Dick motioned towards the couches and chairs. Doing his best to channel what he imagined Bruce Wayne doing in this sort of situation, checking to see that _yes,_ everyone’s been served drinks. _Thank you Alfred._ “Let’s sit? No need to be standing around all day and well, _someone_ oughta put these furnishings to use.”

As everyone of relative importance shuffled to a seat, Dick couldn’t help but notice hidden empty holsters. Most of the nameless extras had come armed, which wasn’t awfully surprising. But there was a strict no guns on the Wayne grounds, and the idea that they even attempted to bring guns to Bruce’s home pricked something in Dick, made something inside him harden towards them. Henri had a knife still strapped to his leg, Francis the only one coming appearingly unarmed. It was enough to put more of his Robin guard up.

Francis, bless his soul, carried the conversation adeptly with introductions and small talk. And Dick was too busy to trying to keep the flow of it that he didn’t notice Alfred slip in until he cleared his throat quietly next to him. Setting a pair of Dick’s nicer shoes before his feet with a kind smile that filled the teen with a grateful appreciation, speaking in a hushed tone. “Thank you, Alfred.”

“Of course, sir.”

Henri Devall just leaned back in his chair, glass half to his lips and scoffed. Speaking in a muttered French. “ _Does he tie them for you as well_?”

Dick barely stopped the blush from his face as Francis’s eyes widened. “ _Uncle!_ Dick I am sorry for-”

“And _what_ do we have to apologize for, Francis? Where is Bruce, why isn’t he here? We’re stuck in this _god forsaken_ city of and cannot even get a meeting with the head of your house, or even someone more competent as to show on time to a meeting in his own home.” He finished with a casual gulp of amber liquid. Dick narrowed his eyes but Alfred beat him to speaking.

“Sir, Master Wayne sends his apologies but throwing out-” The movement of the man’s standing rapidly cut the butler off with pointed fingers.

“No. No more excuses! _Damn you, Wayne’s._ Why my sister had thought getting into bed with _Gothamites_ was a good idea is beyond me. Marie is too gentle in heart. Come Francis, this is not befitting the family name.” He finished the last of his drink, tossing the glass to be caught by one of his men. But Henri’s march towards the door was stopped short when Francis held his ground. Speaking in a voice that wavered slightly before strengthening. No one was seated anymore. _So much for suave hosting._

“Uncle you speak out of turn. Do _not_ forget who holds the real sway in our family; it is not as it once were. This is a trying time for everyone but losing our heads will not make the situation solved.”

Henri’s response was spoken too quickly for Dick to pick up more than bits of words through the hasty French. He was too out of practice and paying the price now. But Francis’s response of _‘Leave then.’_ was clear enough as well as the fuming man’s exit. Most of the additional guards and guests leaving with him and Alfred following silently behind to make sure they left without further trouble.

Half the tension seemed to linger as the room nearly cleared, only Francis and the same head guard Dick remembered from previous times remaining in there with him.

“I am so sorry you had to see that.”

“No, Francis we should be apologizing, Bruce he-uh gets a little wrapped up in things.”

“ _Non_ , we were invited here and really I must apologize for my uncle’s behavior. He’s not usually like this, _mostly._ There’s just been a lot of pressure from home with everything going on.” Francis sat back down on the couch, hands coming up to rub at his temples and brush through the tips of hair.

Dick sat back on a chair opposite him. No longer comfortable just standing there, he twisted at the bird and bat charms of his bracelet. Waited because it looked like there was more he wanted to say.

“A 'sign of solidarity’ is what they’re calling it back in France. ‘The Devall family refusing to bend to the fear of international terroristic clowns’. It has a ring to it and the media is having a field day but I...I’ve heard all about these sorts of things, the attacks, the gas and the bombs. They always talk about this side of Gotham, that makes a brutish man dressed as a Bat seem the logical solution. But I-I never thought I would experience it. And Dick I-” Francis’s voice broke off a moment and Dick wanted to kick himself for not figuring it out sooner, for not picking up on the obvious. On what he could hear now in Francis’s voice, in eyes glued to hands and twisting fingers. _He was scared, they all were. _“.. _I just want to go home_.”__

__Dark eyes tinted with warm colors met his a moment before pulling away towards a large twisting metal clock. “I’m sorry, I know it’s an awful thing to say, especially to you but..I just needed to say it to _someone_.”_ _

__“Hey, it’s okay to be scared, Francis. But the important thing is we don’t let that fear rule us and it seems nether do you. We're all a bit scared.” Francis was almost smiling again, but tension still clearly written on features when there was a polite knock on the door and Alfred stepping back in._ _

__“Sirs, Henri Devall and guests have left the premises. Should I put on some tea? You’re more than welcome to stay a while, Francis.” Dick was about to agree when Francis stood._ _

__“No, I should go. Make sure my uncle sees some sense.” Dick followed Alfred’s silent cues to follow Francis’s motions, meeting him by the doorway. “But...thank you.” Two hands squeezing at Dick’s own. “You are a good person, Dick.”_ _

__

__\--_ _

__Dick waited up for Bruce to get back, _like always_. Walking into Bruce’s room, files to go over and the tape recorder from Arkham pressed against his chest. It wasn’t _that_ weird to stay up and work in this room. There was better lighting, more ambiance, whatever. Dick just preferred to spend his time there. Has had too many all-nighters inside his own four walls already._ _

__The room was empty; Alfred not even bothering to set up a fire after the man’s no-show this evening. He set down the files, slipping the recorder into his sweats pocket and kneeled before the fireplace. Deciding to set one himself because who knew when the Bat would return, didn’t mean the room had to go cold in the night too._ _

__Though as sparks caught embers and turned to flames, giving gentle gusts of breath to keep them growing, Dick could feel the heaviness settle along his limbs and eyelids. Between dozing his way through school, trying to get straight answers from Arkham’s rogues as Robin and dealing with the Devall’s as Dick Grayson, the thought of soft mattresses and silk sheets was almost as hypnotic as the crackle of budding flames._ _

__But he wasn’t so tired as to miss the light creaking of a handle, muffled swish of the door opening. You never heard footsteps with Bruce, not unless he was trying to make noise. So Dick learned to listen for the rest, the noises Batman couldn’t train out of his movements. The youth’s eyes closing and a sense of relief that was pointless to fight. Not while this tired._ _

__And Bruce looked tired, exhausted really and it was no wonder he was home already. You could only run on empty for so long before it caught up to you. Something not even Batman could always out last. “I’ve got observations to write out. You should get to bed.”_ _

__Dick frowned at being dismissed so easily, so quickly. “Let me help, a fresh vantage point and sometimes it helps to have another voice talking you through memory recollection. _You_ taught me that.”_ _

__Bruce let out an exasperated huff of breath as he walked further into the room. Hair still damp and Dick wished he came in and lit the fire sooner so he'd be warmer, even if Bruce was being difficult._ _

__“And have you written up your analysis on the Arkham interviews?” He spoke gruff after walking past and tugging of his shirt. Changing into sleepwear to no doubt save time between finishing his own reports and squeezing in a couple hours. Dick cursing his teenaged brain as his eyes trailed over the sight of skin at the efficient movements. Almost missed the question as he felt a less useful part of himself start to stir. Only realizing when Bruce turned back around, still beautifully shirtless and in pants that nearly matched his own sweats. Giving a pointed look that wasn't as kind or understanding as Dick had hoped. Fought the creep of a blush as he looked away._ _

__“No, not yet. I’ve been-” He already knew it was the wrong answer before the man cut him off sharply._ _

__“If you _really_ wanted to help you should be working on that front. Not sitting around singing kumbaya all day with that Devall boy and having _playdates._ ” Dick bristled and he knew that voice. Knew Bruce was stressed and shutting down, trying to push him away. But there was truth there too, there always was and of course he was right. Dick should already have his own reports done, or at least started. And it was a bit embarrassing to be called out on it, not like that’d ever stop Bruce, or even should._ _

__"Sorry." Bruce just huffed again as Dick scooped up his files. The man unlocking one of his desk drawers and he could feel that Bruce wanted to be alone. Self imposed isolation and the weight he’s been refusing to share hanging between them. It both was and wasn’t like him and beyond frustrating. If Dick weren’t so tired, wasn’t already feeling the agitation and pent up _whatever_ that could lead to an actual argument building under skin, he might have stayed._ _

__And maybe it was a bit of a cop out to speak right before leaving the room. But he didn't care. “Henri Devall was there, and he wasn’t very happy that _you weren’t_.. Just a heads up, Bruce. There’s other things to focus on too, ya know.” Though he couldn’t of been sure Bruce would have responded even if he’d stayed. Wasn’t sure he really wanted to know anyways._ _

__\---_ _

__Bruce worked through the reports and observations automatically, mechanically. Sighing when he nearly finished and feeling his shoulders deflate, his body's protests for sleep. But then his brain so helpfully brought up the words he said to Dick, how harsh he was, asking questions he knew the answers to like that. Dick had been right, and it was unfair to make like he expected all of Robin’s work to be done already. More setting of impossible standards._ _

__He flipped open the security camera laptop. Wanting to just make sure Dick had gone in to bed alright and what he saw brought a mixture of pride and guilt. The teen shouldn’t still be up working, shouldn’t be practically nodding off at his desk, a worrisome imitation of Bruce’s own night._ _

__And a part of Bruce figured he should go in there, maybe apologize and encourage the kid to get some sleep. But he already knew he wouldn’t. That neither of them were likely to mention it again. As much as he may hate it, there were other things to worry about right now than Robin putting in extra hours._ _


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just posted, but that chapter ended up being split and this was all going to go with it but I realized that was A LOT. Sooo hope you enjoy.

_As the days continue to go ticking by, we are left wondering: Will there be another attack, one of untold magnitude, or will The Batman stop him in time? Many reports have been picking up an increase in Bat activity along the streets as numerous ‘Joker Gangs’ have been taken out and what the police are calling ‘brutally interrogated’. Which leaves us to ask ourselves another question. What methods and measures are too far and what should we, the people of Gotham condone in our—zzip._

“Well, that’s just about enough of that rubbish.” Alfred’s voice rang through the static of the kitchen television being shut off. But the next words he spoke sounded distorted and warped. Didn’t quite make it through the loud spin and building haze on his surroundings as Bruce’s brain worked through options and strategic moves for when the final results came in. _He needed to do more._ It was only when a gentle hand landed on his own, familiar in weight and intent that he decided to really pull from it. Glances first to Dick then the skeptical expression Alfred wore.

“Hmm? What was that?”

“I asked if you would like some more coffee, sir. Though I would recommend some sleep instead, not that you’ll listen.”

The last bit was more muttered to the butler’s self so Bruce felt safe in ignoring it. He looked to his cup, more than half drained and a tepid swirl against the silver spoon along the edges. 

He’d been able to narrow the meeting grounds for all Joker’s higher lieutenants to a few various locations, or was about to once the lab analysis and cross reference algorithm was complete. It was the only reason he let himself join breakfast and wasn’t it odd that Dick had taken to eating in the kitchen instead? Hadn’t he noticed earlier? But at the teen’s side eyes and smile before taking his own sip of green tea, _unsweetened for breakfast. Bruce vaguely remembered agreeing to that set of rules for before noon, Alfred worried about the kid’s sweet tooth._ Bruce realized he hadn’t even thought about it. And it made sense, probably felt less lonely than eating by himself in the large dining halls. “More coffee would be great, thanks Alfred.”

The butler gave a nonsurprised, but noticeably displeased hum, turning to the elaborate coffee set up along the counters. Leaving Bruce to stir at his current cup before gulping the last bits. Almost surprised when Dick’s cheery voice broke through.

“You know, Bruce, one of these days you’re going to have to let me have _more_ than just sips of your coffee before patrols.” And Dick waggled his eyebrows at him from his stool. Bruce suddenly wishing he hadn’t just finished the cup so maybe he could give the rest of it to him. Instead he just swayed his shoulder over to bump into the teen’s. Happy enough when Dick smiled with the motion, pushing at him and narrowing his eyes playfully.

“I _heard that_ , young Dick.” The kid shrunk back but they were both grinning now.

And Dick’s next words were only a half whispered. “ _One day_.” Bruce about to rise to the bait and scoop up the little punk’s head under his arm, ruffle hair that always looked better tousled anyway when Alfred was standing before them again. Setting a fresh cup in front of the man who smiled, taking a long pointed sip while eyeing Dick’s overplayed pout.

But the teen shrunk his shoulders some and hummed when Bruce plopped a large hand on his head, working fingers through hair and tugging gently at the scalp in a half massage half ruffle. Dick leaning into the motion and he’d almost forgot how hard it could be to stop touching the kid once he started, _he’s 14, only half a kid really._ Yet still how easy it was to fall into whatever playful routine formed as Dick’s hands both landed atop his own. Twisting his own head around to be bent back and looking at Bruce with a smile. _He could never forget how much he missed this._

“It certainly _is_ good to see you about and out of that dreary cave, Master Bruce.” His hand slips out of Dick’s and falls at the words. Barely keeping himself from running it down Dick’s back as well, focusing on Alfred instead of the kid’s disappointment at the loss of contact. “But I’m afraid Master Richard needs to be ready to leave for class. Will you be driving him in or shall I call a car?”

The air seemed to immediately shift with the notion hanging out there, and Bruce knew what he should say to make them both happy. All three of them actually. But Gotham was rarely so kind and a slight beeping from the device the Bat had slipped into Bruce’s jacket confirmed that. “Call the car, Alfred. I have work to do.”

He tried to give what could have been an apologetic look to the butler as he stopped to press a kiss to the back on Dick’s hair on his way out. But Dick didn’t say a word and Alfred only nodded, picking up the landline to make the arrangement.

\---

This was their last place to check out for the evening. By the feel in the air alone surrounding the place, Robin knew it was the one. “Be on guard, Robin.” Apparently so did Batman.

Inside the diluted structure of the warehouse, the first thing he picked up on was the smell. Rancid and burnt, Robin nearly gagged when it reached his nostrils, suddenly wishing he carried a filtration mask. _Maybe if we paint it gold, it’ll match well enough._ Eyes darting about even as he thought on that, looking for the foul source in this darkness.

He was about to switch his mask to the new night vision setting when a hand stopped his motion. “Don’t. There’s a power switch and scans are turning up empty. We’re alone for now.”

“They could come back” but even as Robin spoke the words, factory grade lights flickered and hummed to life. There was no humor in Batman’s voice as the shriveled and burnt remains of at least two dozen bodies was revealed to them. A dark and morbid contrast with the too bright lights and colorful graffitied walls.

“I don’t think that’s likely.”

Robin swallowed but kept his face impassive. Wondered if Batman was checking to see his reaction, if it was too much, if he needed to be sent home, but he couldn’t look to see. That might as well of been admitting defeat if he did, so instead Robin was the first one to step forward and further into space on quiet green booties.

There weren’t many rooms, the corners and crevices only revealed death, singed concrete and burned beyond recognition papers. The kind that not even the batcomputer could get anything out of. By the second time through the warehouse Robin knew it was a bust. The taunted spray painted words across walls, over the soot and ash so you knew Joker had come back in after had laughed at the destruction he left while leaving the notes, only confirmed it further.

_‘MISSED ME BATSY BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME’ ‘HIS NAME WAS JARED AND HE WAS A SCREAMER IS THAT LITTLE BIRD WITH YOU A SCREAMER TOO?’ ‘HAHAHAHAHA’ ‘ITS CHRISTMAS IN MARCH CATCH YOU NEXT MONTH’_

He didn’t flinch when Batman’s fist slammed through a wall, breaking off pieces of the dry rot with it and a gust of something that couldn’t really be good for the lungs joining the air. “There’s nothing here. Let’s go.”

But as a dark caped billowed powerfully behind Batman and heavy boots sounded the start of his exit, Robin bounded over to the hole he’d left. Peeking through as dust resettled and knocking against the wall to garner the Bat’s attention. “Dramatic exiting can wait, B. I think I found something.”

He listened to the crunch of debris beneath footsteps, ducking off to the side to let Batman peer in as well. Smiling when a hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed. “What would I do without you, Robin.”

Dick just shrugged “Crash and burn.” laughing a bit at the audible frown and hand pushing at his head almost playfully.

“It was rhetorical.”

\---

 

Rez couldn’t believe the day was already here. Couldn’t believe he had let Dick sucker him into agreeing in the first place. But how was he suppose to say no to bright eyes and suspiciously pouty lips? Especially when Dick’s been so damn distant and tired lately, _not to mention it’s for his birthday._

But not worrying and over thinking his plans for the rest of the night was hard when it was so easy for his mind to drift doing such repetitive and numbing work. Wiping counters and counting change, at least it was a set up from always being on bus boy duty. Even if Rez suspected he only got moved up to limit the amount of time he would be left to handle the drunks. It was always too quick to sparks and fights when he did and yet for some reason Reggie still liked him enough to keep around. Even letting him do school work behind the bar on occasion and for all that he was grateful.

It almost made up for how quiet Dick had been. Every time the Joker was mentioned he went silent, scary quiet for Dick’s usual chatty, cheery nature. Ryan would of said something if it weren’t for the obvious answer. Dick was, for all intents and purposes, A Wayne, a shining star of Gotham’s nightlife with a target on his back. And maybe that was the reasoning behind how tired he seemed too. Like being stretched too thin to focus on school, _like he wasn’t sleeping at home anymore._ Rez just wished he knew what to do. Had taken to a habit of ducking into the kid’s classrooms if he wasn’t seen in the hallways, the teachers were all too scared of the name to wake him if he fell asleep. Grateful smiles when Rez popped in and did it for them. Hell he’d even racked up some extra credit points for it.

Ryan’s eyes darted to the lopsided clock again, 5 more minutes and he could leave. It was weird to go so early, put him on edge, unsure what the streets would be like at this time. But he had asked for the early exit so he’d could get to Dick’s party on time, _or well close to on time._ The fact that the Wayne’s were still going through with a small birthday bash for the kid was ...well ballsy. And hey, maybe he’d get snuck in a photo for the paper, _Del would get a kick outta that._

\---

Dick had just dressed after his shower when a little alarm from his phone went off. Silencing it and listening in, he couldn’t hear the sounds of Bruce’s shower going. A quick walk and peek confirmed that the man wasn’t in his room getting ready. Or even getting ready to get ready.

Another half moment looking into the space before Dick’s eyes widened and he took off back down the hall. Skidding around a corner and sliding down stairs. He heard Alfred’s voice calling after, trying to chastise him for running but there was no heart in it and Dick didn’t have time to care. Not if what he thought was happening was happening. And when it came to Bruce, Dick learned to trust his intuition. Growling and bouncing on toes while the security system cleared and let him down into the cave.

When he saw the telltale shadowing and lights of the Batmobile, Dick didn’t bother yelling, Bruce wouldn’t hear him. Instead he picked up a bit more speed and rolled out his shoulders. The car starting to pull out when Dick jumped, feet connecting with the hood and launched over. Landing gracefully a few feet in front of the powerful vehicle and Batman stopped just in time to not hit him.

Opened the door with more force than was probably necessary. “What the hell are you doing?? I almost hit you! _Robin._ Explain.”

But the teen just points a finger and held his ground as the Bat stalks up to him. “You, you promised you’d be there tonight. You better be there, Bruce. _I’m serious._ ” And dark, caped shoulders deflate a bit, voice taking on a gentler tone.

“I’ll be there. Dick _I promise_. But there’s report of another joker gang roaming the streets already. I need to take them out before they hurt anyone. It will be quick, I will be there.”

“Yea well..you better.”

Bruce just grunts and went to climb back in the car. “You gonna get out of my way or do I have to walk there?”

Dick gave one last glare for good measure before he moved out of the way. Calling off after the car as it speeds away “And don’t be late!”

Alfred must have caught up because he’s put a light hand on Dick’s shoulder. “He’ll be there, Master Richard. Or he’ll have to answer to the _both_ of us.” And he smiles because it was easy to believe those words. “Happy Birthday, Dick.”

 

\---

Now the media outlets all reported on how unfazed Gotham was, the heart and soul of a city that wasn’t afraid of anything. Showcasing secure benefits and hospitals, courthouse still proceeding as normal, _as if we have any other option at this point._ What they didn’t show was everything else. The hum of tension, the wary shop owners and jittery passerbys. Or this, Rez walking the same route he had every Saturday night on feet the echoed with false confidence. Hands buried in his jacket pockets and fingers dancing across the cool metal of a pair of brass knuckles he’d started to carry. His mother had cried the first night he left for work after the escape. But she was being dramatic, _had already lost a child._

It was fine. The streets were empty at night, and apparently that extended into late evening as well. Save for hoots and hollering of the overly excited goons and freaks that made up a large majority of this city’s population. At least that’s what it felt like at times like this. All the good, decent folk behind closed and double locked doors. _And what does that say about you, out walking the streets enough to notice?_ But he shoved the thought down while street lamps started to flicker overhead. _It said that you have places to be and a bar to clean. That one freak who likes makeup and purple pantsuits chuckling from the shadows doesn’t help Mom pay for food. Doesn’t help put money away for later._ He told himself that again when hearing the click of a window lock as he passed by. A brief flare of anger that he just chocked down as well.

What’s it really matter if they think you’re a crock or a thief? _Or a murderous clown follower._ He was almost back home and that’s all that mattered. He’d get dressed in the clothes Delphine had left him for tonight, catch a bus up 18th and a taxi from there to Wayne Manor. His mom would be sleeping if home at all. 

But all the night planning couldn’t distract him from a gleeful shout and the clattering of chains and footsteps. From how close it sounded and the way his heart skidded when he spotted a group of brightly colored and painted thugs round a corner into the street. _Oh shit._

There was still a good few blocks between them and Rez isn’t scared or anything, he won’t be. Not by these assholes. But his hand grips around the knuckles in his pocket and his breathing feels more forced as he continues pushing forward. If he took the alley just over halfway down, their paths wouldn’t cross. And maybe alleyways were always a risk in Gotham, especially once it was just starting to get dark like this, but considering the clank of chains and laughter coming from the group, it was the smarter option.

The teen pulled up his hood and hunched his shoulders. Wished he could tear his eyes off the half dozen or so men and women. He’d never actually seen them before, wondered how no matter the numbers the Bat seemed to put away, there always seemed to be more waiting and lurking. Wondered if they really were as happy scaring an already frightened city as they seemed to be. If there was something freeing in covering your face in makeup and following a lunatic with some mysterious, destructive plan. 

But that train of thought was broken by a metal bat smashing and warping a trashcan. At eyes that almost seemed unfocused settling on him and a low grin spreading across the woman’s face. He wasn’t aware of taking the step back, but he could feel it. Could feel the new string of tension connecting the two of them, like a mouse spotted by the half starved predator. Didn’t know how to stop the surge of panic as she garnered the rest of the group’s attention. Pointing to him with a bat he can now see was loosely wrapped in barbed wire.

Ryan can feel his body coiled to take off, hoping through the surge of flight and fight that he at least ran in a direction that wouldn’t lead to an ugly death. And in a split moment, that tension broke as she grinned and lunged. As the chase began. His heart louder in his ears than the deafening skid of footsteps and he almost couldn’t hear them behind. _Almost._

_Stupid stupid stupid. This is your fault Ryan. A mangled and bloody corpse all because of your damn own stupidity._ His next thought was on how his mother would take it, how they might as well kill her too. She wouldn’t survive another dead child. _Oh god, you stupid fuck._ But there was a loud thudding and clatter, panicked screams and a clamor of _‘THE BAT!’_ and Rez tripped with it. Tumbling forward and ripping the skin of his hands but he choked off his own yelp. Dragging himself on torn flesh to face whatever was happening. Had to know in that moment if this was it, the pathetic way he died on the streets just like everyone thought he would. _Told him he would. Stupid cocky boy._

He almost can’t make out what’s going on through the hazy lights. But feels like he could cry realizing no ones chasing him anyone, or even paying the heaving teen any attention. Three of them strewn across the street and unconscious with the heavy smell of blood in the air. Watches as Batman dodges a hit, twists and suddenly the fat one is being thrown into two others.

The Dark Knight, the Bat turns and Rez could feel those white lenses on him, opens his mouth to scream out a warning as the wiry female that spotted him originally rises behind the Bat with her makeshift weapon. But in reality Ryan just watches as the Batman catches the barbed baseball bat in a hand. No flinch and a smirk, tugging it out of her grip and spinning to face the action once again. Two others had stumbled uneasily back to their feet as Batman threw the weapon away, motioning them forward with his hands tauntingly, cape drifting with the breeze behind him.

Even if it wasn’t for the eerie sort of silence and command that seemed to hang around the Batman, Rez doesn’t think he could ever unhear these words, the tone that carried. “I’m only going to ask nicely once more. _Where’s the Joker._ ” The female huffs a laugh and spits out a bit of blood. Shaking her head and looking back over and around the Bat, towards where Ryan is still propped up on the ground, blood smeared under his hands and she smirks.

“Give me that little fleshbag and we’ll talk.”

Rez had never felt so grateful for a man standing between him and something else. And he’s glad the wind keeps pushing the Bat’s cape because that means he sees a chain, _the same chain they had earlier?_ Slip down and hang from Batman’s hand, the end clattering against the concrete and it makes Ryan smile with the implication.

“Get out of here, kid. You got places to be and me? _I’m going to enjoy this._ ”

\---

 

Bruce finally stepped out of the cave and was met immediately by the sight of an impatient Alfred. Grabbing and pulling him out and around to a small drawing room. “Finally, sir. _You’re late._ ” The butler didn’t waste time in handing the man different items of clothes and Bruce huffed, taking them.

“I’m barely late. Actually made pretty good time, considering.”

“Considering?” But Bruce just smiled a grin more often seen on Brucie, pulling on the nice, if a bit more casual than he’d expected jacket.

“Tell me again why it is we’re hosting this? Dick’s never shown much interest in public parties before.” The man frowned when he spotted a mirror, wiping away a remaining smudge of dirt off his neck. At least this wasn’t black tie.

“Believe it or not, it _was_ Dick’s idea, sir, and a good one too. To help show Gotham that we aren’t afraid, remind the populace that neither are they. ‘Above the fear’ are the words he used, I believe.” Alfred patted a gloved hand against Bruce’s cheek with a soft smile before turning and opening a side door that lead to the ongoing party. _He’s planned this bit out well._ “Quite the convincing speech he gave too. Sounded more like he was convincing _you_ than me when he gave it. Now go on, _smile_ and be proud of your little soldier.”

\---

Rez took a small satisfaction in arriving before Bruce Wayne. Maybe it was childish or petty, but it was still there and he would take all the good things he could today. Like when he’d arrived, Alfred had taken one of Rez’s scrapped hands in his own gloved ones and tsked. Pulling a first aid kit out of seemingly nowhere before quickly and efficiently cleaning and bandaging both of Ryan’s palms. It was…nice. But it also reminded Rez of just how close he came to well...not making it tonight and his heart still raced and skipped whenever he thought on it. _So focusing on the good, alright. Alfred is amazing_ and _i'm here before Wayne._

Another thing, the clothes Del had picked out and left for him fit in. Even if they weren’t _quite_ as expensive looking as everyone else’s, he didn’t stand out too much. Still the sight of _all this_ was overwhelming and it took him a while to spot Dick. Across the ballroom and chatting away with a circle of people, three of whom he recognized. Police Commissioner Gordan, Barbra (who Dick did _not_ let me know was coming, _what the hell_ ) and that same teen from before, _Francis._

But today wasn’t about any of them, and Rez didn’t come all this way to be scared off by a few people. It was his best friend’s birthday and like hell was he going to let something stop him from making sure Dick enjoyed it.

He took the long way around, shimming between people and clumps of well dressed socialites until he was close enough behind Dick that he could sneak forward a bit. Clamping both his hands over the kid’s eyes and grinning. “Guess who, Birthday Boy.”

Dick, to his credit, didn’t even jump. Just grinned “Hmmm let me well not _see_ , but..Mrs _Agnes_? Is that you?” The obvious playful sarcasm in Dick’s voice had Rez laughing.

“Close, but nope. One more guess.”

Dick sucked in a breath dramatically and pushed it back out. “Alright alright alright, is it..Ryan Rezler?”

“ _Ding ding ding_ , score one for the birthday punk.” Rez let him go and moved to stand beside him instead, not quite expecting the sudden armful of Dick when the kid went in for a hug.

“I’m glad you could make it. Rez, you know Barbra from school, her father, Commissioner Gordan and I believe you met Francis before too.”

“Yes yes and yupp. Good to uh see you all.” Rez nodded at Barbra and stuck his hand out to shake the Commissioner’s, who gave a tight smile back before frowning.

“What happened to your hand, kid?” He managed to control his breathing as a flash of a scrawny grinning woman appeared in his mind.

“ _Dad.._ ”

“It’s nothing, sir. Just had a bit of a fall on my way here. You know how those Gotham roads like to take skin.”

The Commissioner seemed looked at him skeptically, as if he could sense there was more to the story but thankfully left it there. “I’m afraid I do. Now you go to school with Barbra and Dick, right?”

“Yeah, I got in on scholarship after a few years over at Luxingbird.” Rez soaked in the brief expression of being impressed on the man’s face before another member joined their little group. Bruce Wayne practically twirling Dick around with a smile and placing a kiss atop Dick’s head. _As if that were normal._ But apparently, gauging by the reaction, or _lack_ of reaction from everyone else, it was. Dick just seemed disgustingly delighted.

“I told you I would make it.”

“And _I_ told you not to be late.” But Bruce just shrugged at the teasing tone and looked towards the rest of the group, making a round a greetings.

“Francis, it’s always a pleasure.” They clasped hands and smiled. “And you must be Barbra, as lovely as your mother.” Bruce almost went to kiss her hand but Barbra just shook his instead, something that made Rez smile, but Bruce shook off expertly. “And Commissioner! What a surprise, I hadn’t known you would be attending.”

The two exchanged a powerful handshake. “Someone had to make sure Barbra stayed out of trouble. Besides, we’re not staying long. Just stopping in unfortunately.”

“That’s alright, just glad you two could make it.”

When Wayne and the Commissioner released each other’s hands, an almost hovering silence fell over the group. But soon enough conversation picked back up when Francis starting telling a story from his time in Peru or some place. Rez had a hard time paying attention, instead making eye contact with Barbra who smiled at him. And well after his evening so far, it didn’t seem so scary to grin and wink back. Enjoying when for once she was the one to blush.

But it wasn’t long after that Gordan cleared his throat and announced that he and Barbra should get going. Saying quick goodbyes before leaving. Wayne was soon called away after that, some half drunk seeming blonde guy with a goatee making noise until Bruce apologized and broke away. _And then there were three._

Dick broke the silence next as music hummed eloquently in the background.

“Your suit jacket, is it new? That embroidery work looks familiar.” And of course Francis’s face would light up at that.

“I am so glad you noticed! See, I didn’t bring much in the way of…” Rez had to fight the urge to roll his eyes and shift away as this new kid spoke. He didn’t trust anyone who smiled that wide or spoke that smoothly, especially when they weren’t really saying anything at all. And maybe he should be paying attention and not just giving the occasional nodding motion, but it honestly just didn’t seem worth the effort. “Great work that shows, oui mon cher?”

He spotted a uniformed waiter passing by and slipped out for an exit. Deciding to follow the staff member around instead, see if he’d lead anywhere a bit more..well anywhere that was a bit _less_ actually. After what had to be less than 5 minutes the waiter stopped and turned to face him.

“Can I get you anything, sir?” Rez cringed at the formality.

“I uh, sorry I don’t mean to be too weird but this place just isn’t really..my speed and to be honest I’m not sure how to act around all these uppity folk.” Whatever façade the man was wearing seemed to drop and Ryan saw what seemed a more real smile.

“Follow me.” _That’s what I’ve been doing._ But Rez just nodded and tried to seem casual as he followed out into a small hallway he hadn’t known existed. When they had successfully slipped away the worker turned back to him and set down his tray. Ryan couldn’t help but notice in this different lighting, his perfectly combed and styled back hair seemed more a dirty blond than it had before. “Alright, I’m taking a bit of a gamble here but.. me and some of the other staff play this little game, and if I had _you_ on my side, we could _easily_ win and split the earnings. You interested?”

Just one look at the sudden lively grin and carefully playful eyes and Rez was nodding. “I’m down, what do you need me to do. _Oh_ and I’m Rez, what about you?”

Another smile and it felt like there was something more behind it, like a connection forming or a moment he would remember later. “Michael.”

\---

 

“Just a small sip, it’s from my cousin’s vineyard and she would be ecstatic to know if you liked it or not. Bruce never has to know and besides, it’s your birthday! I believe you’re allowed a little leeway on your birthday.”

“Well when you put it like that, It’d be rude to refuse.” Dick eyed him with a smile and Francis smirked, leaning forward and bringing the glass to Dick’s lips who laughed in the rim of the cup. It felt a bit ridiculous when he made eye contact with the other teen before taking in a sip. Nodding and grinning as a little trickle missed his mouth when the glass was pulled away. This time Francis laughing as he brought a finger to swoop up the dark purple liquid and stuck it in his own mouth, eye’s crinkle with delight.

“It’s good, yes?”

They both were full of hopeless giggles. _Bruce will never know, yea right._ He could feel the man’s gaze boring through them. It only made this all feel sweeter as he grabbed Francis’s hand, dunking the teen’s finger in the glass of wine and popping it into his mouth. Humming and for a brief second he looked over, making fleeting eye contact with Bruce. “It’s _very_ good.”

 

\----

 

Rez was almost too busy suppressing gagging noises at the sight of Dick and that French loser to notice Bruce Wayne seething besides him. Gave a small note of surprise when the man grabbed his arm and dragged him forward. Towards where Dick and Francis have been giggling off by the tables for the past half hour.

“I think it’s time we rejoined them.” Ryan shimming out of his grip halfway to them and shot Bruce a glare. Not that the guy was paying him any real attention. Eyes still focused intently on his ward and guest. _Creepy asshole._

When they joined the pair, Rez cleared his throat but the only one who seemed to notice was Francis. “Hey hey there birthday boy.” Dick still didn’t look his way and Rez cringed at the chocked chuckle from Francis at that. Speaking in a lower voice directed just towards the intruding teen. “Laugh all you want, rich kid but I’d like to see you get Dick’s attention back now.”

Francis pulled a face before he picked up on what Rez was talking about. Bruce and Dick looked to be having what seemed like an intesne silent conversation and neither of them had felt so much like a bystanding extra before. Contrary to Rez’s challenge, it was Bruce that spoke next.

“If you’ll excuse us, I need to speak with my ward… _privately._ ” And of course Dick just grinned and followed the man away and out of the room.

Francis left gaping besides Rez who rolled his eyes. Taking the half empty glass of wine from his hands and drinking half of what was left. The glass feeling cool against the bandages, numbing the sting of his hands. “You get used to it.”

Unfortunately Ryan only made it half a pace away from Dick’s new little ‘friend’ when Francis called his name. Just enough hint of panic to make him stop and turn back around. _What_?” Somehow that question seemed to take the other by surprise, mouth hanging open a moment before responding.

“I-uh I don’t know anyone else here, really.” At that Rez _did_ roll his eyes.

“ _You_ don’t know anyone else here?”

At least that got a more normal reaction as Francis bristled and straightened. “Okay, I _know_ them, but..I don’t _trust_ them. With everything going on in Gotham, and now Dick for all his bravery is throwing a party despite the looming threats? Please, I know it’s a bit unorthodox but do you _really_ have anything better to do?”

He wanted to say yes and leave. Yet that had made Ryan uncomfortably aware of how he was taller, and probably a bit older than this guy. That Francis Devall, _still a stupid name_ , wasn’t from Gotham. Probably wasn’t used to ever being in a place that could so quickly become dangerous and aggressive. _Was away from his home._ Rez cursed under his breath.

“ _Fine._ But you have to be cool, alright? Don’t talk and _don’t snitch_. Or I’ll go around the streets whispering your name in every criminal’s ear I can find. _Capisce_?”

But Francis just smirked and took his glass back out of Ryan’s hand. “Capisce.”

 

\---

They moved and walked till Bruce was sure they wouldn’t be interrupted or intruded on. Finally settling in a place next to one of the older sets of Chinese vases. Bruce wasn’t even sure when the last time he stepped foot in this part of the manor was, though it all looked as impeccable and presentable as always.

Dick just leaned against the wall. Hall lighting somehow dancing perfectly across skin and lashes and it wasn’t helping Bruce’s dangerous train of thought. He’d thought he was doing so well, keeping his distance, keeping his mind off of thoughts and feelings he wasn’t allowed to have. But seeing Dick with Francis like that he knew he couldn’t do it. Couldn’t just watch them and allow it to continue. And he knew Dick was putting on a show for him, trying to get him riled up. _And it worked._ Of course he couldn’t say that. Though he had to say something at the expectant look Dick was giving.

An addicting and growing familiar tension hung between them. “Francis is a decent kid, not bad looking either. Being with him could teach you more of ..these matters.” The words sounded forced. _They were forced._ And they were already standing closer than was polite. Could feel the frustration roll off the youth at those forced words. It was the wrong thing to say, he didn’t know what the right thing was anymore. He just wanted to know, to say what Dick needed to hear in this moment. _To make him happy._ “Tell me then.” Now they were too forceful; he needed to pull back more. Not let Dick’s orbit seem to pull him in more so they were crowding the same space. “Tell me what to say.”

“It’s my birthday, Bruce. And I just want you to be _honest_ with me." He couldn't think clearly. Should of drank less, should of left more space between them. "Brutally, terribly honest if you must.” And a look into those eyes and it was over. He would give him the truth despite the waning voice screaming at him that this was nothing but a bad idea. _Would give him anything._

“I don’t want you to learn from him.” Bruce rolled the words out in time with his hand rolling across the side of Dick’s face and into his hair. “I don’t want him to touch you.” Other hand coming up to drag his thumb along the bottom of Dick’s lip. Dick who stood there with eyes wide and breathing coming out increasingly unsteady. “ _Only me. That’s_ what I want.” They were far too close. Bruce's heart beating far too loud and he wasn’t sure if Dick pressed his legs and chest against Bruce or if it was the other way around. But he watched as Dick’s pupils dilated. Moved his thumb, other hand still stroking along the edge of soft cheekbones and hair that the boy leaned into.

“I want it to. Only you, Bruce. _Always._ It’s always been only you.” A thumb went back to pull at the corner of gentle pink lips and Bruce couldn’t stop the smile, the grin that he could feel purr through his body with those words. And it was wrong. He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn’t be reacting like this. That Dick shouldn’t be wanting this either. They shouldn't be like this.

But knowing that didn’t change anything. It didn’t change the way he brought his face closer. Slowly, savoring every bit of space it closed between them. Relishing in the way their breath mingled before he pressed them together. Soft and still so slow it hurt, a tongue coming out to rake across Dick’s lip and the teen mirroring the motions. The hand that he didn’t have worked through the teen’s hair circled around his waist, held him there as if there weren’t already no space left between them. As if Dick wasn’t melting against him, a gasp when Bruce pulled away the slightest amount. Smiling again as he took in the boy’s appearance in this moment. And it was so addicting. So terrible. So right.

“Come on, I think it’s about time we ditched the party. Alfred will send them home.” Dick nodded and smiled, surging forward and capturing Bruce’s lips again. Harder this time with a small whine when Bruce reciprocated. A nip against the boy’s lower lip when he ended it.

And their breath was still mingling and beautiful when Dick spoke in a voice that made Bruce shiver. “ _Best birthday present yet._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do these scenes of them kissing keep happening at parties you may ask? Well I don’t know, maybe the author just has a thing for the ambiance and energy of lively formal parties and forbidden kisses. Sue me. (honestly they just keep happening, i am powerless to stop them)


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this isn't the next chapter. But it is a little continuation of Bruce and Dick's evening. Short and i'm sorry if you don't like it or it sucks but I figured since Sol got me wanting to write this and the bonus fact that i'm not going to be able to get the actual next chapter out before I leave, that I would post it.   
> (Speaking of leaving, starting on the 19th i'll be traveling out of state and away from my computer and for the most part internet connection for a bit over a week. I wanted to get out one more chapter before going but after having to split the last few I just didn't have the time, sorry :b)

Dick couldn’t believe what was happening. That Bruce was hoisting him up into his arms, quick to wrap his legs around the man’s waist as the door was closed expertly behind them with a foot. Doing his best not to moan into Bruce’s mouth when a large hand ran up under his shirt and up his spine, fingers dragging against skin and pulling him closer. Nothing had ever felt so good in his life. 

When his mentor spun them around, resting the top of Dick’s shoulders against the door the resounding click of the lock made him shiver. And with Bruce grinning into the skin of his neck before dragging lips up and nipping at the space between his jaw and ear? Well nothing could have stopped the fluttered moan that slipped out. A hand trying to tangle in just-too-short hair.

Dick was about to pant or moan again when Bruce’s lips were back on his and the cool motion of air hit his back. Bruce twisting them away, holding him, surrounding him and the short journey to Bruce’s bed. _Their bed more often than not._ Maybe not lately, but Dick knew as he slid down onto the familiar silk sheets, fluff of blankets curling as perfect as always around him and watching Bruce, the open want in his face and body joining his that this would always be their bed now. A place that’s been for them, forever marked by something beautiful and sweet as Dick pulled Bruce in for another kiss. Because he could, because Bruce was smiling into it and maybe the mingled mix of the bourbon he’d seen Bruce drinking and the sweetness from the wine and cake was perfect. Matched the pale lavender of sheets and the dark grey comforter, the roll of hips and kisses and smiles, sensations, _everything_. For once, it all felt perfect. 

\--

Bruce couldn’t believe he was here. That his hands were tangled under the fabric of Dick’s shirt. The warmth and smooth expanses practically shaking at every touch and kisses that were almost too sweet to feel this messy and desperate. This starved for more since the first touch, the first taste.

And Dick’s chest expanded, almost made to follow when Bruce pulled back. Holding himself up on one arm and using the other to run through his terribly mused hair. It felt perfect like this though, like Dick’s touch had only fixed it the way it was meant to be, like Dick did with everything he touched. He made it better, brighter and golden. _Made me better._

When the teen blinked up, breath still as unsteady as Bruce’s own, he couldn’t help the smile melted across his face. The arms scooping Dick back up even as he resituated his own weight to be sitting back on his heels. Dick fitting like he was always meant to be embraced in the man’s arms and lap like this. Foreheads pressed together even as Dick nipped at Bruce’s lips playfully. And a part of Bruce’s brain couldn’t help but wonder if he was mimicking Bruce’s own motion from earlier, a fire burning at that thought as he recaptured the boy’s mouth. Sucking in a swollen lower lip and giving his own groan as he rolled it through teeth before releasing. Dick’s entire body seeming to shudder with it. _Fuck that other kid, this, these moments belonged to them._

Bruce was glad he’d locked the door. With the gasps and heated touches and Dick’s head falling onto Bruce’s shoulder as the boy rolled his hips with Bruce’s hands. One coming up to rest in Dick’s hair and the other dragging down, cupping over an ass already too perfect to belong to a 15 year old. squeezing when Dick put his head back up, making fleeting eye contact before those dazzling blues fluttered shut again and mouth falling open. _Barely 15 fucking years old Bruce, you need to remember that._

Every touch, every move and motion Dick was so responsive to. So overly sensitive that Bruce didn't know if he wanted to growl or cry at the sight of it, _the sight of him._ There was nothing else. No room, no bed, nothing but golden skin as he finally peeled off the boy’s shirt. And he’d seen Dick Grayson’s body, Robin’s body, almost as much as he’d seen his own. But never like this. And it was wrong. It was so wrong as he stretched out over sheets. Dark hair sprawled out over the pale purple that suddenly was Bruce’s favorite shade. As the man bent his head to taste at the golden flesh, eyes practically rolling back and blood rushing south at the breathy whimper that came with.

When hands fisted in Bruce’s shirt, trying to pull it up and off, or maybe trying to pull Bruce up for another kiss, he growled. Hand clasping on the teen’s hip as he kissed and sucked, dragged his breath up and across skin. Dick wiggling and whimpering and perfect. _God this has to stop. It should have never started_ but Bruce had barely seen much of Dick lately, couldn't bring himself to deny anything to either of them anymore. Not now. Not when it tasted so sweet, felt so good and right and how it should be. 

And as Bruce’s lips reached the delicate skin between shoulder and collarbone he heard his name as he’s never heard it before. Near musical slipping from Dick’s lips like this. 

He let Dick tilt his face up, let the birthday boy capture his lips and shake beneath him with the kiss. With the messy exchange and overwhelming sense of connection. It was overpowering. He could do this all night. Forever as he tangled the tips of his fingers in the ends of Dick’s hair, sighing into the boy's mouth.

Finally he pried fingers away from the teen’s hip. Ghosting up muscle and preparing himself, fortifying his resolve to push away. Cursing himself when they both jumped, pulling apart at a loud clattering bang from below. 

Bruce sat up and tried to clear through the haze of what he shouldn’t be doing. The sound came from a lower level in the Manor and suddenly it was all too apparent what he was doing. That there were still people downstairs, the Manor not even clear before he let himself lose control like this.

Heart thumping, brain backtracking. “ _Dick, what are we doing..._ ”

The teen's eyes that had gone wide relaxed again and Dick sunk back into the bed, chest still rising and falling, still flushed. “Oh god, Bruce, _don’t_ say you’re leaving now.”

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

Dick hit his head back on the cushioned bed with a small noise of frustration. Voice almost strained. “Are you _really_ still saying that.”

“Dick..” It hurt to say his name like that. To hear it come from his lips. What has he done. What is he doing. How could he be letting this happen. _Dick is fifteen dammit. You cannot be doing this. You cannot be wanting to kiss that frown away._ But it was all he could think about now as Dick sat up and scooted closer.

“ _Stop._ B wherever it is that your brain is going to right now, _stop it._ Let’s..let's compromise.” A hand reaching out and planting itself on his chest, over his heart. Bruce smiled small and soft as he brought his own over it and squeezed. “I-we don’t have to push. We can just have this..right?” The way his head dipped, the way eyes looked so hopeful, up through lashes pulled at something inside him. But the way Dick’s voice still shook slightly told what they had just been doing. Bruce wanted to say yes. To give him everything. Go back to reacting and feeling, to ignoring the call of better judgement. 

“It’s my birthday, Alfred will take care of the noise and the guests. In the morning, we’ll apologize for leaving early and Alfred will huff and shake it off. Maybe we’ll go out and get him something nice to make up for it.” Dick’s other hand rolled up the man’s shoulder and neck, Bruce closing his eyes and feeling himself relax again despite himself. A light kiss on the corner of his lips and Bruce knew what would win out. “But right now, you’re going to stay right here. You’re going to lay down beside me. Wrap those ridiculously large arms around my shoulders and waist and we’re going to spend the last bit of my birthday _together_.”

Dick kissed the side of his mouth again. Bruce opened his eyes, looking to the face still hovering next to his and smirked. “Is that an order?”

And the boy pushed his head against him, grin splitting across his face as he nuzzled into the man. “ _Definitely_.”


	70. A Funny Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually throws this out there like it hasn't been two months* 
> 
> I'll talk more about what's been up at the bottom for those interested x.x
> 
> Sorry if this sucks, especially after the long wait

They never did end up buying Alfred something nice, didn’t have much of a real chance when it came down to it.

Passage into Gotham had been shut down for the past 2 weeks leading up to April 1st. The city held its breath while the council declared April Fool’s Day an official holiday, meaning all school, classes and work days were cancelled. Meaning a look out onto the streets revealed an empty shell of life. Fly away papers and the whisper of leaves the only parade Gotham bore today. _Some holiday._ But it was harder to target catastrophic groups of people in their individual homes than it was in schoolyards or the ever growing city scrapers. It was one of the only moves the city had to make on its behalf. The rest of the hope hanging on the balance of Justice, in faith on an individual that by design, had always been easier to fear than admire.

Less than half the police force showed up for work this morning. Robin knew this because the police radio had been playing as constant background noise for the past few days. Because when he woke up, shifting and curling towards the warm and familiar mass beneath him, he could still hear it. A breeze of cold air licking against skin when a blanket Alfred must have draped over the pair slipped off his shoulder. But arms tightened around him and Bruce was practically slinking down in the chair they had both fallen asleep in.

Dick wasn’t ready to move yet. To leave the comfort of being curled against his best friend in the world in this chair, no matter how ridiculous a sleeping arrangement it had made. _We’re gonna need to get a bigger chair at this rate._

Still he kept his eyes squeezed shut when an arm shifted and brought the blanket back up to cover him. When that hand trailed down his back in slow and soothing circles Bruce had often used to wake him before. He shook his head against the soft cotton stretched over Bruce’s skin and the man’s head fell against his, a weary breath let out.

“They’re taking call over at the GCPD, means we need to get up and going. We’ve got a day ahead of us, Robin.”

\---

 

“ _I hate this._ I hate hiding away like this, just waiting for something to happen. I…I got a bad feeling about today Dick…You sure you’re safe up there? Wayne’s not choosing _now_ to skimp out, is he?”

Bruce frowned at the teen that was clipping on his utility belt and balancing the phone between ear and shoulder.

“Yea I promise, _I’m fine._ Now stop worrying. You got more to worry about being down in the city than me up here away from it all.” _Not like I’m about to go drive into the thick of it or anything.._

Finally Bruce lost patience, slid on the cowl and Batman spoke out of it. “ _We’ve got to go._ ”

“I’ve got to go.” His voice almost felt like an echo of the Bat against the cave walls.

“What? But--”

“Sorry Rez, it’s important. We’ll talk later.” Dick ended the call before Rez could protest further. Quickly putting it away, grabbing his mask and bounding to meet Batman. Wished it hadn’t felt quite so much like lying to Rez. But it _wasn’t_ a lie, not exactly. More like excluding parts of the truth. _Compartmentalizing,_ Bruce’s voice in his head supplied, even if it still didn’t sit quite right. He would be fine, safe. They’ve gone over the plan a thousand and one times. Knew it inside and out. They may have had to wait until today to get The Joker out in the open, but they were going to take him down. They were going to win.

Batman gave him a last look and Robin knew what it meant. Knew what most of the Bat’s looks meant at this point. He nodded once back, closing the batmobile door behind him.

\---

Robin held his breath as the last on his display of bombs ticked down. Purple screen hosting the countdown as fingers found the right wires, exacto blade kept in his left wrist guard cutting through and disengaging the explosive. He felt a shaky grin and let in a breath, tapping lightly on the top of the casing before pushing himself back onto feet. Countless frustrating hours spent down in that cave memorizing and defusing proto-bombs really _did_ come in handy. _The Bat was right again._

And it didn’t feel so odd, wearing their costumes out like this during the day. Not with the city like this, _not like Robin really had much time to think on it._ But with the heavy fog that still stuck to the buildings like a wet towel, and dreary clouds blotting out the sun even with it nearing high noon, there weren’t much more than the occasional beams of light breaking through. Just enough to illuminate the city within the gray haze. Batman and Robin weren’t out of place. This is what the capes and costumes were made for. _At least the thick fog should keep the media at bay._

This far into the city, with Gotham filled with not much more than empty streets, the echo against buildings was all the more daunting when noise broke through the unnerving silence. Even more so when a grating laugh bounced through, a laugh that Robin knew full well who it had to belonged to. _This is what the capes were made for._ He repeated. _I’m Robin and Robin isn’t afraid of anything._

The laughter built, was moving nearer and Robin steeled himself, launching his grapple in time to move out of site. He wasn’t ready for a confrontation, Joker shouldn’t even be this far out so quickly. Something was up. _He knows we’re out here._

Once safely situated atop a cool stone gargoyle, fixtures that have always proven a friend to those who wander the nights, Robin brought a steady hand to his comm. ‘Batman. I’ve got eyes on Joker. Last site. Can’t talk now.’ His voice petered off into a whisper as the worn colors and bright green of the Joker moved closer below.

_This wasn't how today was supposed to go._

\----

The Bat hadn’t bothered with the goons lingering outside. Chose instead to sneak into the warehouse and deactivate the bomb first, deal with them later. But as Robin’s transmission came in while he was cutting the last wires, he knew he wouldn’t waste any time on them tonight. A mess the GCPD could take care of.

Had to ignore the chill in his blood as he snuck back out with the shadows. Sets a timer to inform Gordon of the location in 15 minutes, a police presence too soon could spook everything. _Hang tight Robin._ But Robin could handle himself. _Robin can handle himself._ Robin’s just a kid yet, despite years on the job. _Small for his age, your responsibility. Facing the Joker alone, he should have stayed home. Should have stayed safe. What were you thinking. This is too big..._ No. _No panic won’t help anything. Won’t help Robin. Clear head. Clear thoughts._ This ends now.

\----

Why, he almost thought he was going _crazy_ of all things. HA. Now wouldn’t that be a development. That _delicious_ paranoid feeling of eyes watching, the creaks that just barely spell out movement of someone in the shadows. Joker couldn’t tell who he was hoping to run into first, the Bat, or his colorful little brat. 

And when there was a cutting ring of a phone going off, well he gave a grin that was downright _contagious._ Batman would never make such a panicking mistake; _we’ve got a Robin on our hands._ A delightful truth when the Joker spun and came nearly face to face with a kid crouched on a railing, nearly looking paler than himself!

That brief moment of shock was always such a thrilling thing. Gave him just enough time to lean in and smile. “ _BOO._ ”

The brat flinched back or at least The Joker had thought as much, until bratty-boy was rolling backwards and springing back. The next thing Joker knew he was falling back, a surprising blossom of pain in his jaw that was downright laughable.

“You got pizzazz kid.” He worked a hand over his jaw and peered around, finding a look of determination that really was humorous painted on that youthful face. He spat out a budding mouthful of blood and spit before grinning again. “I like you.” 

\---

Robin’s breath wasn’t erratic as much as it was heavy. Helpful and grounding in the battlefield. He had too much training to get shaken up so easy. Even if the adrenaline coursing through his veins at the impossible nature of his phone going off of all things was still very much there. But he couldn’t focus on that particular fuck up right now. Not staring down the Joker.

“Can’t say I return the sentiment. I don’t think you pull off the whole clown thing as much as you think you do.” That got a sneer and a muttered _‘brat’_ that was perfect. He wanted to keep the clown reeling, sloppy. Anything to maintain the advantage until Batman showed up.

The telltale glint of a large blade swirling in a stained gloved hand wasn’t super promising. But Robin braced his position, flicking out his staff to full length. Ignoring the way Joker eyed him with more than a glimmer of amusement at the motion as he stepped forward. As if the thought of a brightly clad kid with a bo staff taking him on was ridiculous. _He wouldn’t be the first to think so and regret it._

“Now you’ve got to tell me. I’m just dying to know. _Was that your parents calling?_ Best not to let the folks worry too long, but have no fear sweet child. Why, your kind Uncle Joker will let them know just where to pick up _all your pieces._ ”

It was just like fighting any of the other countless men and women he’d taken on. The same sort of dance even if it felt a more chaotic element as he dodged and ducked that blade, sliding between legs and swinging with the staff. He’d even managed to get a few good hits in before underestimating just how quick the gaunt clown was. The knife slicing his right leg just before Robin rolled out of the way.

Skidding to a stop and breathing heavily. Joker waved the blade just coated in a splash of red in front of his grin, rubbing the blood on his cheek, edge of the blade twisting around his lips. Letting it mingle with the rest of stained red forming a smile on his face. 

Robin was left to wonder wide eyed just how much of that was blood and not paint or makeup as he had originally assumed. The thought had him fighting a wave of nausea and a shudder, but the way Joker started laughing told him he hadn’t done very well at it. 

“You _like_? They just don’t mass produce this beautiful color anymore. Never mind that though, I’ve managed to find quite a _healthy_ supply. More than enough to share if you’re interested.” 

Robin was in over his head. He needed that backup. When The Joker approached again he evaded and darted left, springing up and flipping back through the rickety stairwell he’d occupied earlier. Using the time that bought him to radio in Batman. 

‘Robin to Batman, could really use the backup here. Observe and report was a no go and I’m not sure how long I can hold him of—’

“ _Hey now_ , you’re talking to the Bat! _Without me??!_ Now that’s just no fair..” the way his voice inflected and lips pouted was sickening. “Lucky for us, I have a friend who prepared for such an offensive occasion.” He was back to smiling as Robin slipped back into a defensive position, spinning his staff as Joker pulled out something bulky, circular and around a quarter the size of his palm. Twisting the top and shouting ‘Catch!’ as he threw it at the young hero.

Robin ducked and deflected the unidentified object with his staff easy. But before he could roll his eyes at the Joker’s lackluster little plan there, the round device stuck to the tip of his staff. Beeping twice before sending out a wave of electrical current that had him shrieking and slamming against the ground. Ears ringing and a frantic hand digging out the communication device in his ear as it crackled and popped, finally coming out with a string of blood and nauseating pain.

A heavy kick to his stomach pushed the last bit of air from his chest. Robin instinctive reaching back out for the bo staff. But as soon as his gloves reconnected with the defensive weapon another surge zapped through, muscles contorting painfully as he cried out. 

The next thing he was aware of was cracked and red lips being licked just above his face. The pink of Jokers tongue offsetting just how dark the red was and when he gave his head a jerky shake, Robin realized it really _was_ all blood smeared across his mouth. A thick stringy drop spilling onto his cheek as Joker leaned closer. Smiling wide when he saw the droplets of blood beginning to splatter across with the grimacing pain and dirt along the kid’s face.

“Oooo now that _is_ a pretty boy.” Robin breathed deep, fighting his gag reflex and fighting to keep his eyes open. To not show any fear, _just like Bruce._ The smell of rancid breath and heat across his face..He couldn’t tell if the blood was all the Joker’s or just belonged to his cronies or victims. _Best not focus on that right now._

“I’ve got to say, kid. I thought Batsy had enough sense to at least put his jailbait birdie in pants. Wouldn’t want anybody getting the right idea now, would we?” 

It was spoken so matter of factly, so cooly that Robin did his best to muster up a decent voice to fire back with. “You wouldn’t know pretty if it hit you in the face. Which obviously, it hasn’t. Ever hear of a tick-tac bud? Cause you _definitely_ need one.”

And the lunatic pulled back a bit, in seemingly shock at Robin’s little outburst. The red of his vest still heaving as much as it could with the Joker looking him down like this. It was only a matter of time before Batman got here. Robin wasn’t afraid, he couldn’t let himself be.

“Now what a _mouth_ on this one. And here I was thinking you’d be the silent broody type, just like our mutual friend out there.” There was a spark of something in his eyes that gave Dick a bad feeling of bad feelings as Joker leaned back in. Closer this time as he brushed his lips against Robin’s ear that wasn’t still reeling from the shock, cheek smearing more heated red goop across the side of his face. “This may surprise you, but I _like_ a talker.”

Something else must of caught the Joker’s attention because his eyes darted around beyond Robin before he stood. Getting a dizzying kick across Robin’s face before nudging the staff with a polished shoe so that it was pressed against the teen’s side. Speaking as he fiddled with a dial and trigger that Robin couldn’t quite make out as he worked on regaining his sense.

“Now I would _love_ to keep up this fun banter, beat you around a bit more.. But I need you looking a little less lively for this next bit.”

He didn’t think it could hurt any worse. But when the Joker zapped him again, his entire body contorted and jerked. _He had been terribly wrong._ Muscles spasming, he couldn’t even scream before everything faded to black.

\----

When Robin’s latest message was interrupted only to replaced by a shriek through the coms and a cackling buzz that had Batman ripping out the device before it could cause damage. He tried not to fear the worse as blood pumped in his ears and chest.

But by the time Batman arrived on scene, there was a heap of glittering gold and green and dark matted hair at the clown’s feet. He felt something sink down inside him before bubbling with rage, two batarangs embedding themselves in each of the Joker’s shoulders with a snarl.

But the crazed psychopath just gave a small yelp of pain and rolled the torso beneath purple to be more hunched over Robin, as if staking a claim on spoils of war.

“ _Get away from him._ ”

It was only met with gasping breath, laughter.

“Now now, you should listen to your own advice, Batman” A gloved hand jimmied a control dial to draw attention. “One more jolt at this level would do _a lot more than tickle_. Besides, it’s rude of you to keep interrupting my joke.”

Batman half raises his hands pacifying, teeth gritting and barely keeping from seeing red. It isn’t until his eye spots movement. Robin signaling minutely behind his back, where Joker can’t see that the Bat breathes. “Let’s hear this joke of yours.”

That delighted surprise doesn’t have a lot of time to settle on the lunatics features before Robin is a sudden flurry of movement. Latching onto the Joker with thighs and twisting with a surprising surge of strength to slam the clown’s face against concrete. Trigger clattering to the ground and away.

Batman was there to catch Robin with a steadying arm with he swayed to his feet. A heavy boot planting itself of the Joker’s back when it slumped as if to move. “Now that _was_ a funny joke.”

And it was worth it for the tired giggle it pulled out of his partner. Even as Batman drove down with more pressure, savoring the thought of those batarangs being dug further into muscle with each push.

Robin stepped away, putting a hand on each knee and breathing before the Bat’s attention was drawn to the clanking sounds of shields and GCPD officers’ boots as they arrived and surrounded the area. One more measured blow to the head and Batman pulled a now unconscious Joker up. Cuffing him, tearing away anything that could even almost look like a weapon from that tacky purple suit.

\----

 

It was always an odd feeling coming to a scene where Batman had been. Like stepping into a scene from a comic, a place where ordinary folk don’t belong. Even more so when the figure of superstition was still present. Though it wasn’t much surprising that the Bat would stick around to make sure Joker gets back to where _he_ belongs.

And with the hazy grey fog and splatters of blood on concrete, this one didn’t feel so different. Even if it was relatively tame, it still hung with a shaky atmosphere. With the ghost of a city that maybe could finally stop teetering on the edge of panic. No major explosions. No piles of bodies yet discovered. It was a win.

Gordon was watching Batman pull patches of fabric and weapons off an unconscious terroristic clown and debating lighting up a cigarette when a hand on his arm drew his attention. _Robin._ The kid was resting his weight on the Commissioner in a way to almost seem like he wasn’t and Jim couldn’t stop his eyes widening at the kid’s appearance.

Even behind that mask he looked worn out. Dirt and grime sticking to skin, bright cape muddied and it was hard to tell what blood was the boy’s own and what wasn’t. He’d hope it all wasn’t but a deep gash along the kid’s leg and experience had him knowing otherwise. “ _Jesus kid,_ you alright?”

Robin barely had time to open his mouth after a tired smile before the Bat was pivoting his attention. Gordon missed the way Batman’s grip tightened on the Joker before throwing him in the van. But he didn’t miss the way the Bat shoved him out of the way, Jim barely stopping himself from stumbling with the force of it. _As if I’m the one who brought a fucking kid into all of this._ And he saw a moment of the hard mask Batman always wore beneath the cowl flutter into devastation as he took the time to take in his sidekick’s appearance as well.

Robin began to fidget, reassurances on his lips before being lead back a few steps. The last thing Gordon could hear was a brisk and growled “We’re leaving” before the duo successfully slipped away again.

Leaving only the mess to be cleaned and what looked to be blood mixed with dirt on Gordon’s sleeve where Robin had rested his weight. It made his heart somehow sink lower and lips twitch with the scruff of mustache. He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face before shaking himself back into boss mode. Barking out orders and climbing into the back of the truck with Joker for transport. _This was a win, right?_

\----

Batman drove steady and unwavering. Hands on the steering wheel and eyes glued to the road ahead of them. To maneuvering through streets and tunnels, to anywhere that wasn’t his partner slouched in the seat next to him.

Batman was a wall. Batman made sense, safety and making sure they weren’t followed made sense. But not the way Bruce could feel himself being eaten alive. Barely managing to hold himself above the suffocating weight of Robin, of Dick breathing and leaning against the window. Of the silence he knew came with the times when Robin was convincing himself it had still been a win out there. Reminding himself that they got the bad guy. _And they did._ Robin did. Was covered in blood and dirt, his body had rocked and gone limp from electrocution to pull it off, but he did it. And Batman was proud of his soldier. _And didn’t that just make it worse._ He never should have been in that position. Not so soon, not so young. _He’s 15, has been doing this for years now at your side. You know how capable, skilled, determined he is. Fighting your crusade just like you taught him to._ Batman swallowed and shifted his grip on the steering wheel. Still too cowardly to peek over at his partner. It should of been him facing the Joker, not Robin.

He hadn’t informed Alfred they were on the way back yet. Neither had Robin. They would need to talk about it. And Bruce was still reeling. Even the Bat was reeling, could still see the heaped golden cape, the pile of his partner, his Robin unmoving on the ground. There hadn’t been time for fear then and it was pointless to surface now. So as he locked that part of him away, buried it to fester and die in his gut he knew it was best that Alfred didn’t meet them in the cave tonight.

\--

“What happened.” Dick didn’t deserve the stern and harsh voice. But the Bat needed answers.

“We got him.” With all the gusto and determination that came with that, it must have been practiced mentally in the car. Robin’s already had this conversation.

“ _Robin_.”

“I..I messed up.” Eyes flickered away and he steeled himself for whatever came next. Watching as a hand slipped into the yellow utility belt, pulling out what he quickly realized was Dick’s phone. “I didn’t know it was on me, _I swear._ In the rush to leave I must’ve-”

The Bat snatched it out of his hands. Glad the sensors in his gloves meant he didn’t have to take them off to unlock it. He knew what it was going to say, was just trying to stall his anger as the screen lit up. The plastic and metal crinkling in the reinforced grip of the gauntlets.

_‘1 missed call: Ryan Rezler’_

“You risked everything, _your life_ because of a _cell phone_.” the words almost hurt to say. But he couldn’t not. Dick cringing at the voice booming against the cave. “ROBIN YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! You put everyone, _this city_ , innocent lives in danger!”

“We still got him! Joker’s locked away, Bruce. We _won _!”__

“You consider _this_ a win? Look at yourself. It should have never come to that. You weren’t ready, as is _apparent_.” he raised the phone for emphasis, pulling it back and way when Robin reached for it. And he didn’t mean to throw the device, thoroughly shattering the phone against the bedrock of the Batcave. Or maybe he did. In a way, it made him feel better. To destroy what had put Dick at risk. But he also knew that the risk taken was Dick’s own, was _his_ own. 

But that blinding anger, the search for blame began to crumble at another look to Robin, no, to Dick. Holding the domino mask in hand and tears prickling at the dirt still smeared into his skin. “You think I don’t know that!” His chest heaved with barely concealed emotion and Bruce realized just exactly he’d placed all the blame on. _But Robin couldn’t be making mistakes like that._ “I’m _sorry_ , Bruce. It was a stupid _stupid_ mistake. I know. I know, _okay_?” 

The way his voice broke and shook was the final push that had Bruce dropping to a knee in front of him. And wasn’t it strange that now like this, Dick was just taller than him. And it felt natural to cup his hands around Dick’s face and try and wipe at the smeared mess along his cheeks, the line of grim around where his mask had been. But still Dick spoke, wasn’t finished. “I jeopardized the mission, I messed up. But..but we got him. _I wasn’t going to let him win._ ” 

Bruce wished he was better with words. That he could say how he knew, how he still had faith that Robin would do everything he could and more. That Dick would never let him down. That he was proud of how he handle himself. Instead they just stared at one another as he wished he'd find the words to relay some sentiment that wasn’t accusations and yelling. Hoped Dick would be able to see what he couldn’t say. 

And when Dick removed the Bat’s cowl, Bruce having nearly forgotten it was still on, and he smiled. Dick’s own hands nicking at where the dark makeup was circled around Bruce’s eyes. Of course Dick would still manage to smile at him like that. Bruce buried his face in shoulders and neck. Arms moving to circle around him and hold. To feel Dick, safe and as sturdy as could be expected. 

He didn’t have the energy, or maybe the courage to say the next bit out loud. But he made himself say it, even if it was quiet enough for only the two of them to barely hear. _“I’m just glad you’re safe.”_

Fingers carded through his hair as they stayed there a long moment. Bruce almost wondered when Dick took the gloves off, but he was glad for it. For the contact. It helped ground him. Ground them both. But eventually he pulled away. 

“Come on, let’s go get cleaned and patched up. It’s been a long day.” 

\---- 

Alfred had put a hand on each of their shoulders. Had told them that they had done a good thing. A good job. Dick just covered the butlers hand with his own and nodded, Bruce speaking up and thanking him. The words almost made Dick cry again, _and wouldn’t that of been embarrassing._

They hadn’t talked much while Dick went through all the procedure to check for lasting or hidden damage from the electrical shock and had his wounds patched up. Bruce’s own few taken care of as well, but bandages waiting. Dick needed a good soak, and when Alfred suggested it he wasn’t about to object. 

Smiling again when Bruce sat on a chair in front of where Dick had been sitting on a table. Opening himself up for the teen who was probably really getting to big for these sort of things to slid onto his back. Alfred just looked away and smiled. Politely letting them know he’d taken the liberty of drawing up the tub nearest Master Dick’s room. 

When they got to the room, warm with steam and heat and smelling of oils from the bath, Dick clung tight to Bruce’s back a moment. 

“Would you stay? I mean, just for a bit. I ..I don’t want to be alone just yet.” 

He couldn’t see Bruce’s face from here, but his voice was soft. “Even after I yelled at you?” 

Dick slid down, he could tell just from the man’s tone that he wouldn’t leave. 

“I deserved that.” Bruce almost looked like he wanted to object, but he didn’t. Just a cupped a hand over Dick’s cheek before turning away and sitting along the marble bench that held towels in drawers beneath. Dick watched the back of the man’s head out of the corner of his eye as he stripped down again. Feeling himself melt into the water and his skin practically singing out in thanks. 

He worked on scrubbing off the remaining dirt and sweat and gunk. The blood had already been cleared off and away earlier. Dick wondered if Bruce had taken samples, to see if they could get any matches on just who’s all blood it was that the Joker had adorned him with. _Sounded like something Batman would do._

It was when he felt properly cleaned up and was just enjoying the way the heat seeped into his muscles that Dick shifted in the water. Reaching a hand over to grab the man’s arm. Bruce who was not facing completely away, but not towards him either. But he glanced over at the wet hand on him, following it to Dick’s face before entwining their fingers together and looking away again. 

Dick wasn’t sure why, the water was too cloudy to see anything and besides, it wasn’t as if he and Bruce hadn’t seen each other naked before. Their hands hung together between them. It was amusing and weird to see where Bruce drew lines in his head over what was appropriate and what wasn’t. Dick still didn’t quite understand it always. Showering after missions was fine, but baths were different somehow. He didn’t even want to get started on how complicated Bruce made kissing. 

“You’ve got to need washing too.” 

“I’ll go shower.” _Stubborn oaf._

“Waters still warm.” 

“ _Dick._ ” But Bruce didn’t let go of his hand so it wasn’t a hard no. 

“ _What_ , we share that group shower in the cave. Besides this tub is big enough for two of you, let alone one of you and a me.” 

“They’re different.” He tugged on the hand until Bruce looked at him. 

“Why.” 

“They just are.” _Well that was enlightening._ Dick squeezed his hand and tried another approach. 

“Please? I’ll make room and we’re both too tired for anything _scandalous_. I just..I-” He wasn’t so sure how to finish that, was about to give up when Bruce gave an almost sad sort of smile before shaking his head and standing. Pulling his shirt off over his shoulders and Dick grinned as he scooted forward. “Not to mention I did _all_ the heavy lifting today! I think maybe I’ve earned a little leeway for like, I don’t know, _the year_.” 

He heard Bruce chuckle behind him. “A week.. _tops_.” And he spoke while stepping in, Dick knew by the way the water shifted and rocked his body. It sloshing over the rim when the man settled in and Dick peaked behind at him. 

“ _A month._ ” 

Bruce rolled his eyes and leaned back. “As if there’s ever a time when you’re _not_ getting leeway.” And well, Dick had to give him that point as he shimmied back and settled against the man’s chest contently. Grinning as more water spilled over the edge before he shut his eyes. Bruce wrapping his arms around him again and Dick realized B was still wearing his boxers. Wondered what Alfred would think of finding the soaked article of clothing later. 

“You owe me a new phone.”He could feel Bruce’s huff and Dick let his head fall onto a broad shoulder. 

“That I do.” There was half a moment of silence before he continued in a voice that almost sounded as tired as Dick felt. “Any ideas on what you want?” He couldn’t be expected not to grin at that. 

“A few. It won’t be cheap, but..” he glanced around pointedly, even though Bruce probably wouldn’t be able to tell sitting like this. “I’m almost certain you’ll be able to afford it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't fall off a mountain or anything. And seriously, all your guys comments and love and support have been AMAZING. It just, it's crazy seeing and hearing how something i made touches you, or helps through hard times and to know that you guys still love and enjoy this. Y'all are seriously, amazing.  
> I wasn't expecting to take a random hiatus(?) at the time I did, but I knew I had to get some points for future plot sorted out. That combined with my mother getting so sick and just stress and well, it was hard going. Sorry about all that, really. She just got more blood work done (and really this is a whole ordeal that I wont get into with insurance dicking us around, and asshole doctors and that fun shit) but as of next week we should know whether or not she'll need to be hospitalized again and to get a transplant. So fingers crossed and hopefully, while I won't promise that i'll update chapters as regularly as before, I'll be able to update not within the span of months, but closer to a normal schedule. Besides I got a decent bit for future chapters already written out, so really it should be easier going. 
> 
> Anyways, again my apologies for the sudden break and thank you to all who stuck with me through it and managed to get so far as to read all this. You're all lovely.


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so the lovely, Lia suggested I try and write a chapter all from outside (not Bruce or Dick) perspective. I wrote this up and now realize that this is probably NOTHING like you imagined and I am so sorry for that.

When Alfred Pennyworth let himself into the master bedroom at Wayne Manor, he was used to seeing a variety of things. Thomas and Martha draped in the dawning light of day, a young Bruce curled between them on occasion. An empty and untouched bed, collecting dust as a shattered and angry boy refused to step foot in the space for years. The sting of what was lost clinging to the walls like rust. A young man wearing the mask of aloof, pretending to be asleep next to whomever it happened to be lying next to him that night. More empty spaces, more pain and sleepless nights all written over cold sheets. The absences that came with the determination, with the Bat's crusade.

He forgave Bruce for all the women the butler had to apologize and make excuses to. All the rides home and aspirin supplied as the Master of the house wallowed in his cave and purpose. And his heart warmed when he first found Bruce curled around a similarly broken boy in comfort instead. It was never often that he ever caught them together like that, and well, when the butler cracked open the doorway, perhaps a smidge sooner than usual, he was only half surprised at what he found. Which was still saying something.

Bruce half stretched out, a hand just reaching and dipped in sunlight. And below that hand, apart by mere inches was young Richard’s own, as if they’d been clasped together for all but the latest hours. The teenager curled from nearly the waist up on Bruce’s chest, the man’s other arm slung over and sheets tangled between and around them. It was sweet, the butler supposed. Or he told himself, not daring to open the door much further, before he knew it he was back in the hall, walking back the way he came briskly. Suddenly aware that that was not something he was meant to see.

He paused, halfway down the hall. Wire basket for clothes in hand and the brief realization that he was avoiding something that perhaps he shouldn’t. Alfred turned back around, reentered the master bedroom.

First he tidied up, as silent and efficient as always. The bandages and various supplies, a few stray socks that he recognized as being the boy’s. He dumped Bruce’s laundry bin into the wire basket and frowned when something squelched, noticing a pair of half soaked boxers and sighing. _Did he even want to know?_ Probably not.

It was when the butler went to retie the curtains closed; let them sleep a little longer that he couldn’t stop himself from looking at them. Glad he had saved tying off the drapes for last as he saw the almost twin peaceful expressions. Richard curled on his left atop Bruce and in the morning light the deep purple of bruises sneaking out of bandages was evident. There were still a few nasty scrapes that hadn’t been covered but nothing still bleeding. Nothing to warrant immediate concern in that aspect.

Alfred had seen the electrical burns last night, two of them along the same arm and hand. He’d read the mission report, was already planning out orders for new material for a staff, one that wouldn’t conduct electricity. Still, it was too little too late. They’d need to keep a close watch on the injuries, ointment and antibiotics to keep from infection. Though the butler already knew the only thing Dick would complain about was missing school.

But that was him focusing on Richard’s injuries, not the reason he’d scurried out of the room at first. Not Bruce’s arm so protective around a slim-with-youth waist, resting what he hoped was lightly over bandages, the delicate way they clung together. The way they had always clung to one another. But there was a difference in spending late nights laughing and staying throughout the night still. In being faced with irrefutable evidence of how close they remained. There had to be. Even if the butler didn't want to see it.

Alfred left without disturbing them. Already knew that it was something they wouldn't talk about. 

\----

 

Rez couldn’t be sure if he’d actually slept at all or not. If the beeping of his alarm woke him from some listless dream or just brought him back to the moment. To shifting out of his bed, looking over at the empty half of the room, a void, a reminder. He was glad Jaime wasn’t here for yesterday though. That he didn’t have to see that, hear the windows crack and breaking, didn’t have to see Ryan shake after chasing the would be thieves off with an old bat.

But maybe if Jaime was there, maybe his mom wouldn’t have been gone all day too. Coming home late into the night, a peek into her room revealed her still passed out on the bed. At least the windows in there were still intact, that the wind and brightness wouldn’t wake her. He grabbed the dustpan and broom, sweeping up the larger shards of glass where he could and dumping them in a plastic bag.

Those assholes had thought the place was empty, had been run off easy enough. It was stupid of Rez to be so freaked afterwards; to of tried calling Dick even though his friend has said he’d call him. But he’d just wanted to hear another voice, something to make him feel a little less alone in the apartment. His next call to Del had gone through though, and she’d stayed on the line for hours even though he didn’t say much. Reading off articles from some magazine. He’d asked when she’d be able to come visit again, or if he’d be able to scrape up enough bus fair he could go visit her in Metropolis. _‘I just, I don’t think now would be a good time.’_ It was never a good time with her.

It was amazing when he wasn’t late for class. When all the buses were still running their usual times and people filtered in and out of businesses as before. There were a lot of things you could say about Gotham City, but its people knew how to bounce back from all sorts of crazy. And at least on the bus, his wasn’t the only worn looking face.

When it became obvious that Dick wasn’t in school, Rez pulled out his phone in the bathroom and sent him a text. When lunch time rolled around and no response, he tapped his fingers along the empty table before giving up and dialing that little punk. 

Only it didn’t even ring, just straight to voicemail. Ryan tried not to let that make his brain jump to strange conclusions and as he set the phone back down, Barbara Gordon slipped into the seat across from him. A few of her friends doing the same and she smiled. “You don’t mind, do you? The cafeteria’s a bit crowded today.”

“I-no, not at all.” After that he was too busy trying to keep up with conversation for needless worry about his friend skipping class.

 

It had been a Tuesday, so maybe it wasn’t so stupid of him to be surprised when Dick was a no-show on Wednesday and Thursday too. When he flipped on a news station because his friend’s phone was still sending him straight to voicemail, he thought that maybe Wayne and him skipped town again. Had left before all the shit with the Joker went on. That wouldn’t be too surprising. Only the media was buzzing with news of an impending Celebration Party at the Mayor’s home late Friday instead. None other than Bruce Wayne himself expected to give a speech to Gotham.

When he called Dick’s cell again, it didn’t even ring to voicemail. Instead an automated voice informing him the number was no longer in service. 

_Wow, not ominous at all._ But there was no reports or coverage about Darling Ward Richard being hurt, just continued hype about the party, where it was being held, who was expected to attend. Nothing distracted Gotham like a good ole fashioned ridiculous high profile party it seemed.

Ryan looked from the untouched books he needed to be studying, to the moaning windows held together with duct tape and ply boards. His mom wasn’t home, _was never home anymore._ Those fancy reporters with all their hair stacked in loops atop their head could say whatever the fuck they wanted. This still didn’t feel like a win to him.

 

\----

When Alfred had first signed on as the Wayne family butler, well he hadn’t had many lasting friends. Those he knew from his days serving the Queen, those he knew from a brief stint in acting school, and those he knew from wandering, looking for his place in life before he’d found it with this family. Before he’d found his home.

Now, as he watched over it, the boards and spaces he knew better than any structure he’d roamed before. The way the light balanced off the eastern windows and the sound of songbirds from the gardens. He’d promised Thomas and Martha Wayne that he would watch over and serve their son until his last breath. They never asked it, never had to, never even had the opportunity to before Alfred was kneeling before their headstones. Muttering the promise over and over amongst the rain. Praying they would hear, _that they knew._ That Bruce wouldn’t be left to this world alone if he had any sort of say in it.

What would they think now? He knew in his heart they would be proud of the man Bruce had become. Of the legacy he’s built and the countless lives he’s saved. They’d be proud that even in trudging through so much darkness; Bruce’s first priority in life was others. Even if the way Bruce went about it was..unconventional to say the least. A thought that pulled a soft smile on aging features. What would Thomas say of the family Bruce created for himself? Of the life they’ve built and carved out as their own. _And what would he think of what Alfred had seen,_ of their son, grown and _good_ and curled against his fifteen year old ward in the early light of morning?

Of the songbirds still chirping and Bruce waving Dick off to school, red robe tied over pajama pants as he turned back inside to shower before getting to work. Would they think Alfred had failed in his promise? But that wasn’t true. He was with Bruce through and through, had raised and cared and loved him, still did, always would. And he would do the same for young Dick. They were a family. _No matter what. And he would protect his family, his home._

Shouldering the corded household phone and dialing the line that connecting him with their driving service. Bruce would need the driver to take him into the city, and later, to bring him and Dick to the Mayor’s Celebratory Event.

\----

Daniel thrummed her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of soft music. She’d always loved driving, it was why when the Gazette had listed a chauffeur opening, she’d applied with gusto. Though after four years on trumped up charges for driving a getaway car, she didn’t actually hold a lot of hope to get called back. Let alone hired by Bruce Wayne.

Sure there were talk about Wayne’s programs and second chance initiatives, but like the majority, Daniel figured it was all for good press. To grow the shining image of the Wayne hierarchy and name in Gotham. But she was called back, even met with Bruce Wayne himself on her first interview. Not only was the job legit, but it paid enough to live. To start a small savings, to rebuild her life. Even if a lot of the times when working for Wayne, there felt to be that same sort of hush hush no questions asked aura that came with get-away driving. In following directions that weren’t necessary for her to make sense of.

They weren’t really allowed inside, unless explicitly invited. There was a sub-building attached to the garages for locker space and waiting. Inside cameras displaying the front of the drive and an old fashioned curled cord phone connected to the Manor. It made sense, who _would_ want a bunch of strangers roaming through their home all the time? One of the first things she had to learn on this job was that Wayne liked his privacy.

The second was that despite appearances, Bruce Wayne was a bit paranoid. But again, who wouldn’t be with all that money, all that pressure and spotlight and focus. Self defense courses were mandatory, paid for and thorough. They weren’t to carry guns, but on certain days would be armed with concealed batons like the police carried. If she were completely honest, it made her feel powerful and important.

She’d been driving Bruce Wayne to parties and events, to work and schools for almost 5 years now, and Daniel loved her job. Had never actually set foot inside of Wayne Manor, but that didn’t matter much. She knew a bit before the press did when he’d taken on a ward, that cute kid, Richard. Now a budding teen that she drove to school three days a week when working mornings. First getting assigned that detail was a hassle, there were more courses she had to take for it. Extra instructions to make sure that Darling Richard Grayson’s safety came first. How to handle the press, threat assessment.

The job may be monotone, but it was also interesting enough. Even with the stressed air of professionalism, that only made it better somehow. A full uniform with the Wayne insignia, white gloves and dark cap atop pulled back hair. She was taken seriously when on the job, not treated like an ex-con or some vapid driver. Daniel was a trusted part of the Wayne Empire.

Her work com beeped twice and she flipped the small switch below her ear to link up. The shift coordinators voice coming through.

‘Alderson, we need you to work the double today. Smith called sick and there’s that big shin-dig at the Mayor’s place tonight. You’ll be on call and in the city mostly, you know the drill.’

“Aye aye, Captain. I’ll loop back after dropping the kid off. Gear up before the party?” The partition was raised so she couldn’t see Richard, but could hear the feint sounds of him watching some news broadcast on his phone and it made her smile.

‘Let me check…yupp, affirmative. Gear up and be ready. Oh and maybe bring along a crossword or something. Take your lunch on the go and put it on the company card.’

“Will do. Pulling in to destination now, over and out.” She waited for the all clear before switching the link back off, setting the car to idle in front of the main entrance. Quick shuffle around the car, smooth out her uniform and set her face to the professional blank before wrapping on the door twice and opening it.

She liked that her glasses were dark enough to get away with seeing Richard’s surprised expression when she opened the door. Locking the tablet in hand and slipping it in his bag before stepping out. He didn’t look sick, smiling and thanking her as always before shuffling up the stairs to school. But maybe Richard Grayson couldn’t afford to look sick, even after missing nearly a week of school. It wasn’t part of her job to ask questions.

Waiting until he was inside Gotham Academy before stepping back into the car and pulling out the log book. It would be a bit tedious working another double, but gearing up meant the extra pay that came with it, not to mention overtime. Yes, Daniel loved her job, even if most days it amounted to not much more than driving Richard Grayson to and from school.

\----

 

It was Friday morning, and if Dick wasn’t in school today, if his stupid fucking phone still wasn’t working, Rez was going to crash that stupid party himself and demand answers. Or at least demand to see the kid’s face. To get a stupid hug, _something._

He didn’t like the way everyone kept looking at him. Like he was about to go off and self destruct. He’d like to see some of these ritzy silver spoon babies be up all night because the wind howls through badly patched windows. Like to see them try and convince a fat old bar owner to pay them fair wages when working off the books, to take 3 separate buses just to get to this stupid fucking school filled with people who looked at you like _that._

When he opened his locker, saw sweet Jaime looking back from that picture, he could still hear his voice. Telling him that _everything would be okay, Ry Ry. Don’t cry. You’re so strong, you’re my big brother._ And when his eyes burned, Rez slammed the locker closed and banged a fist on it. Breathing deeply and lashing out because that was easier right now.

Ryan didn’t have all his books, but that didn’t matter. He just needed to get to class, to force himself to focus on something, _anything_ else for a while. He’d get through the day. That weekend the repairmen were coming to fix the windows and maybe then he could rest, get some actual sleep. He wouldn’t give this lot the satisfaction of seeing what they all expected of him.

It was after second period that Rez saw him. Dick walking through the halls, same path he’d always take that would lead to them running into each other. Smiling so casually like he hadn’t just been completely AWOL for the past few days.

The older boy didn’t hesitate in grabbing Dick by the arms, twisting and pushing them over by the fountains where they could talk. And maybe he was a little more aggressive than necessary, but his _‘Dude where were you??’_ was cut off by the way Dick winced and the pain on his face that only let up when Ryan let his arm go. He didn’t think he was gripping that hard, in fact, he knew he hadn’t been and as dots began to unwittingly connect in his brain his stomach dropped. 

He touched the skin through Dick’s jacket gently this time and looked at him. “ _What happened?_ Dick, are you okay? _Was it--_ ” but his voice cut off, he couldn’t quite say it. _Where has Dick been, whys he hurt like this._ Rez can’t help the image of his own father, drunk and angry, of little Jaime..

“It’s nothing, just a little stiff. Been hitting some gymnastics equipment a little too hard.” Dick pushed himself back off the wall, rolling his shoulders and giving a carefully reassuring smile. “You know how it is.”

_Gymnastics equipment._ Rez’s brain to motion filter wasn’t quite registering as it maybe should, and when he reached forward to inspect the kid’s arm again, Dick danced away and chuckled a little too nervously.

Ryan’s throat felt dry. “ _Gymnastics equipment_?” Dick reshouldered his school bag, Rez not missing the fact that it was on the opposite arm as usual. He’s been gone for days, shows back up acting weird, obviously injured. This felt like a pattern.

“Come on, man, don’t look so skeptical!” And Dick was smiling like everything was completely normal. The way he lead them both back into the halls and towards their next classes was almost convincing enough. “The whole of Gotham had a rough few days.Bruce’s PR team thought it’d be best if I stayed away from the school a bit, build some hype for the party and all that. Besides with the party coming and Valorie calling in sick, someone had to help that big-buffoon write his speech."

Dick shrugged, aloof and quickly, but not too quickly was diving into an overview of the book he’d been reading for O’Neily’s class. As if everything were normal, and maybe it was. Maybe it was just the bags under Rez’s eyes catching up and the crunch of glass. Hours attempting to board windows to no real avail or respite from the reminder.

Or maybe he just wasn’t sure what to do. Now that they were moving through their usual path and he got a sense of real normalcy in what felt like too long. When it was easier to just swallow even what tasted of lies because he missed his friend and was selfish. Would rather bury the hard questions for now, nudge his shoulder against Dick and smile.

“I’m glad you’re back.” He got a brilliant grin in return. Thinking on how Dick was really good at smiling, if that was even something one _could_ be exceptional at.

“Me too, bud.”

And Ryan had forgotten to ask about his phone. Why it hasn’t been working, why Dick hadn’t just texted to say he’d be gone. Or called, _something._ But maybe he was being needy, _clingy is what Del would call it._ Either way, right now, he didn’t even want to ask anymore.

\---

Rez felt better when he got back from school. Dick’s new number in his phone and for once, _no schoolwork._ He had the weekend off and was determined to get some sleep, get reconfigured after the funk that settled with all that clown shit. 

The best part, staring up from the street he could spot the windows of their section in the complex, running along a fire escape and could of cried at how beautiful and fixed they were. _They must of came early_. He closed his eyes and breathed, bounding up the stairwell. 

The door was unlocked and as he shuffled in, the first thing he noticed was a familiar face smirking at him. Dirty blond hair still swept up perfectly but this time, the then waiter was clad in work jeans and a white grease-stained shirt and boots.

“Ryan, baby! I’m so glad your home. This charming young man- what’d you say your name was again?”

“Michael, Ma’am.”

His mother smiled, placing a hand on Michael's arm before turning to look at Rez again. “Michael offered to fix up all the damaged windows. He’s part of group making repair efforts in some of the less cared about parts of the city.”

“Hey, people out there still care. _We_ still care.” His mom placed a hand over her heart and thanked him again. Ryan’s brow furrowing as he tried to figure out the odds of all this. Of a stranger he half befriended at Dick's party showing up here. 

“Hey, Mom, could we have a minute?”

“Huh? Oh of course. I should get running anyways. You boys have fun and get acquainted. And Michael please, feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge.”

They both waved and smiled as she left. Waiting for the door to click before Rez turned to the guy leaning against his counter. But it was Michael who got the first word.

“ _Ryan_ , huh? Cute.” He scowled and moved to set his school bag down.

“Shut up. And what the hell are you even doing here?”

“It’s like your mom said, helping to fix up the city.” He shrugged and ruffled some fingers on the short shaved sides of his hair. Making himself comfortable and looking through the cupboards for a glass he filled with water from the sink. “You did a piss poor job on those windows by the way.”

“Excuse me if window repair isn’t my specialty.” Rez tossed the words over his shoulder as he walked over to the repaired glass. Tapping a finger along it and feeling a sweet smile despite the unexpected nature of the repair. He turned back, eyes meeting the other's as he sipped from the water. Ryan rubbed the back of his stiff neck. “But uh, thanks. The howling was driving me nuts.”

Michael laughed. “I bet it was. And well, to expand on my answer: I do a lot of ..odd jobs. And you, Mr. Invited to fancy parties and attending Gotham Academy despite _this_ neighborhood, you must be smarter than you look. I could use a guy with brains around. What do you say?”

Michael was taller than him, but not by much. He didn’t look much older either and entirely too confident. But Rez would be lying if he said it didn’t feel nice to hear someone say something good about him. Still, when a situation seemed too sweet, it often was.

“What are you asking?”

“I’m _asking_ if you like getting half wages from _Reggie_ or if you’d rather get paid enough to actually make a difference in yours, and your lovely mother’s life. Plus, my good company thrown in as a bonus.”

Michael leaned against the counter between them, elbow on tile and rested his jaw in his hand. “You don't have to say yes, just say that you're interested.”

\----

 

Late evening was beginning to fall as Daniel looked herself over in locker room mirrors. Baton concealed at her side, taser on a hidden leg holster and pager clipped on her belt. Sliding on the jacket for events, twisting in her com and nodding at the professional staring back. 

She grabbed an extra set of cards to bust out when waiting with the other service guests and spun the keys around her fingers. Exiting the prep room to go wait by the car for Wayne and co to be ready. Arms folding behind her back in a habit she’d picked up from Mr. Pennyworth.

She didn’t wait long until the immaculate walk way was lit up by the door opening. The outline of two figures walking through and the butler seeing them off. She gave Mr. Wayne a nod before he opened the door for Richard, an easy smile on his face as he watched his ward climb in. Daniel waiting until Wayne had slid in himself, taking the door and closing it gently before moving to the driver’s seat.

She had driven Wayne to work, to a lunch meeting, then to Richard’s school to pick him up. Waiting in the car while Wayne leaned against it outside. She paid little attention to the teen practically skipping over, or the way they stood in front of each other a moment before getting in to leave. And now, she was driving them to the Mayor’s mansion. No longer in the modified Rolls Royce, but a customized limo that’s partition was still down so she could see them in the back. Not that she was looking, not that they could much see her looking with the dark driving glasses.

It wasn’t too often that a partition was left down, and briefly Alderson wondered if she should raise it. But it was interesting. And yes, she wasn’t exactly supposed to, but Richard didn’t even bother trying to sit by a window. Instead sitting closer to Wayne than she’d expect a teenager to, but that wasn’t so weird. Wayne sitting with one leg resting on his knee and left arm extended back over the seat.

The man was frowning at his phone and Richard popped a pink piece of bubble gum in his mouth. When she heard a throat clear, her eyes jumped back to the road and driving. Though in another moment it became clear Wayne was garnering Richard’s attention and not hers. Still she kept focused on the drive, doing her best not to pay much mind to the quiet conversation in the back.

“You’ll have to spit that out before we get to the Mayor’s.”

“Yea, yea, I know. Why, _do you find it distracting_?” There was a chuckle and she glimpsed a moment of Wayne’s eyes flickering over his ward before turning to face out the window.

“Don’t need you offending anyone there tonight. We don’t need the media distracted on wondering which flavor of gum my ward chews when there’s plenty else for them to focus on.”

“Pff you just want all the attention on your big speech, Mr. Limelight.”

The teasing tone only brought a smile to Bruce Wayne’s face. The arm previously resting on the back of the seat ruffling through Richard’s hair. “And don’t you forget it.” She had to be careful not to smile at the teen’s scowling pout. Hands quickly running through to resettle hair as he complained about having to be _‘picture ready’_ and _‘you’re just jealous that the camera always gets my good angle.’_

She was too focused on turning into the right exit to really catch the low voice _“You’ve got nothing but good angles.”_ And by the time she was glancing back again, the partition was being raised and she sighed. Gotham’s streets were boring in comparison to getting a glimpse on how her employers acted without the flash of cameras.

Though she was luckier than most in that respect. And they were good people, deserved their privacy just like anyone else.

\----

 

Jim couldn’t believe he was already attending another one of these things. Joker may be back behind bars in Arkham, but that didn’t mean that the work was done, that the city was safe and fixed and good again. As if Gotham has ever been good. But still he’d grunt out a smile and shake hands. He wasn’t just a detective, or even Captain anymore. These political things mattered too. And at least he got to have a good laugh at Harvey shaved and in a nice suit.

The press nearly had free range here. Cameras live streaming the event, politicians and socialites and actresses all either ducking them or embracing the extra attention. In the back center of it all stood Bruce Wayne, as vapid and meandering as ever.

Okay, maybe that wasn’t so fair, he did like Bruce. At least, he thought he was beginning to. Wayne seemed to actually want to do good for Gotham, and he kept his promises. It was just hard to shake the public image from the actual man sometimes, even as he prepared to give a speech on hope to the city. Bullock nudged his shoulder and nodded towards a balcony.

“I’m gonna head out for a smoke. You want one?” He patted his pocket temptingly but Gordon shook his head. He was _trying_ to quit, besides there were still a few people he needed to make face with. Harvey just shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

The Commissioner ran a hand through his hair and sighed, picking out the Mayor in all the commotion and starting to work his way over. He didn’t make it very far before greeted with a happy rolling of his name. None other than Richard Grayson smiling and sticking his hand out.

“Commissioner, it’s an honor.” Man did he sound like Bruce just there. “I’ve never been to the Mayor’s place before. Exciting, isn’t it?”

“If you say so.” He took the time to look the kid over. Barbara had mentioned he hadn’t been in school much that week, but he didn’t look sick. Tired maybe and makeup _could_ go a long way. “I’m surprised you’re not out there dancing, or glued to Bruce’s side.”

The well dressed teen gave a laugh and shrugged. “Bruce is busy prepping for the big speech and well as far as dancing goes; there aren’t a lot of people my height here to partner up with. Gettin there though.”

Gordon couldn’t help a good natured chuckle at the kid’s optimism. “Well you do have a point. It was good to see you.”

“Likewise.” Jim stuck his hand out again and Richard shook it happily before going their separate ways.

As he scanned the crowds again looking for the Mayor, his mind slipped to thinking about Robin of all things. A knot of worry in his stomach for the kid. In a way, Richard reminded him of him, the same easy going nature maybe. But he’d seen looks of determination and a bravery that he just couldn’t mesh with Bruce Wayne’s darling and pampered ward.

Jim did hope that wherever Robin was tonight, he was resting. He may not have gotten a good look at the kid’s injuries, but he could tell the Joker did a number or two. And well, there was no way after all that that the colorful little hero could be anywhere like this. Gordon made a mental note to ask after Robin next time he met with Batman. _Maybe give him another piece of my mind on the stupidity of letting a kid out there._

Finally, he spotted Mayor Pimento schmoozing away with some deep pockets and sighed. _Alright, let’s get this over with._

 

\----

Clark had had the media coverage of the Gotham City Mayor’s celebration playing ever since he heard that Bruce would be giving a speech. Sure, he could fly over there and attend as Superman easy, but that would take all the attention away from a city refinding its sense of hope. _Every move Superman made was a political one_ , and Clark Kent sure wasn’t invited. 

But he’d heard Bruce give a speech on hope only once before. Coming from a man shrouded in so much darkness, whose been through so much pain and seen the worst the world has to offer, it was an amazing thing. Not to mention that while Batman was a man of few words, Bruce Wayne tended to have a way with them.

He grinned to himself, settling on the sofa in a pair of his favorite pajama pants and adjusting the thick rims of his glasses. He’d never been to the Gotham Mayor’s residence, not as Superman or Clark and he had to admit, he was impressed. Sure there was wealth in Metropolis, plenty of it but the old money in Gotham showed. _Why else would there be another home with a ballroom this large inside? So fitting of a high profile event._ Though maybe they’d gone a little overboard on all the marble. From the camera angles he saw, it looked like a place Luthor would like.

But the sour taste that thought left in his mouth was soon displaced by a new feed starting and Bruce, dressed to the 9’s walking toward a podium. Lois’s voice called from the other room. “Is it starting yet?”

“Yeah, get in here or you’ll miss it ”

He twisted in the couch in time to see her leaning against the arch that lead to the little kitchen. Arms crossed and affection mingled with the amusement on her face. She smiled and shook her head before rolling off and walking over. Snuggling in next to him and grabbing a container of take out from the coffee table. 

“Ah, Smallville’s famous love affair with Bruce Wayne continues. Surprised you didn’t ask Perry if you could cover the party.”

“Nah, Lo” Bruce was thanking people for coming out and joining them as Clark wrapped an arm around Lois and gave a soft smile. “I’m happy right here.”

She hummed happily and they watched the speech in relative silence. The camera moving amongst the crowd at times and panning over to Richard Grayson who was watching his guardian with wide eyes and a warm smile. Clark nearly missed it himself but he could just see Dick mouthing out some of the words while Bruce spoke, grinning himself when he realized they must of written it together. _Their ode to their city._ Clark didn’t care when he was teased about this. He was proud of his friends.

The speech didn’t drag out, nor was it filled with ego bolstering or barely concealed call outs. It was damn good. A call to action in the name of being better, in commending the city’s strength when they all pulled together and lent a hand. Thanking not only the GCPD and Gotham’s shadowy protector, but the denizens themselves for showing that they wouldn’t let the acts of a few define them or hold them back. And as Bruce wrapped it up, Clark fought the temptation to clap himself. _Lois would never let him live that down._ But he did hum happily, the cameras showing an audience that looked equally as touched as he was and Dick, clapping and smiling with pride at his mentor. Clark thought back on a time when Dick was younger, grinning from ear to ear and telling him that Bruce was more than just his mentor, that Bruce was his best friend, like it was a big wonderful secret.

“Coming back to the subject of happy,” he was brought out of the musing by Lois’s voice beside him. “Those two always seem pretty happy and doting together. You ever think there’s more going on there?”

Clark’s brow furrowed as the footage switched to shots of people toasting and cheering and dancing again.

“More going on..? I think you’re reading too much into things, Lo. Dick’s a teenager _and_ his ward.”

But Lois just raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her glass of wine. Clark’s own sat practically untouched next to half eaten takeout. “Oh so he’s Dick, now? On a first name basis I see.” Clark just shrugged and tuned the volume down as the party really kicked off again. The noise distracting to sensitive ears.

“I do a lot of the dealings in Gotham, you know that. And he’s a good kid.”

“He’s growing, that’s what he is. And I may not be still on a Gotham beat, but one thing I _do_ know, Wayne’s a dog, Clark. You never know what people are up to behind closed doors.”

It sounded more like journalistic musing, but she grabbed a pen out from behind an ear nonetheless and jotted down a few words on a notepad. Clark frowned as he used his supervision to see just what. _‘Wayne ward Grayson, more there? Keep an eye on it if bored.’_ He shifted in his seat and flipped the channel to a rerun of last week’s game.

“I know the world has a pretty set opinion, but Bruce Wayne is a better man than you all make him out to be. You act as if we didn’t just watch the same speech.”

“ _Oh please,_ it was nice and all but even _you_ have to know that they always have writers and staff for these things.” Her face softened when she looked over at his. “ _But_ I won’t argue with your optimism and I am not about to let us get into a fight over some Gotham airhead. Not tonight. Besides..” Lois smirked and slid a leg over his lap “I can think of a few better things for us to do than talk about _Bruce Wayne_ all night.”

 

\----

Daniel jumped up from her game of cards when her pager went off.

“Sorry, boys, time to go.” Swooping up the bit of money she’d won and winking at Candice next to her. “See y’all next time.” They shrugged and waved her off, Candice making a quick ‘call me?’ gesture, to which Daniel smiled and nodded. Pulling her jacket and cap back on and heading out to bring the car around.

When she pulled up, she almost thought she’d read the pager wrong and went to the wrong exit. But what she’d originally figured was some couple leaning together pulled apart and it became clear it was her employer and his worn out looking ward.

Alderson nodded respectfully and held the door open. Smiling when she closed it because after this, she could finally head home. 

A concept she realized would’ve been closer if the streets near the party weren’t still packed. Mainly people leaving but also a lot of media buzzing around too. It was frustrating the way the limo had to practically crawl forward for the first few blocks.

20 minutes later and they were finally moving at a normal speed. Daniel deciding to go the back route to maybe sidepass some of the traffic, both vehicular and pedestrian. By the time they made it back to Wayne Manor, well it wasn’t surprising her passengers didn’t jump out of the car. Still that meant she had to walk around, knocking gently twice before opening the door.

The sight nearly melted her tired heart. It looked like Richard had fallen asleep, head in Wayne’s lap and feet curled along the seat. He blinked up and rubbed bleary eyes as Bruce spoke.

“C’mon, up we go. We’re home now, Dick.” She offered Wayne a hand up and out of the car, which he took. Coming to his feet before he helped his ward shuffle out too.

She didn’t try and hear whatever he whispered to Richard, but the teen smiled and nodded before heading back in the house. Mr. Pennyworth greeting him at the door.

“Thank you, Daniel. I know long shifts like today can get tedious.”

“It’s all in a day’s work, right?” She didn’t bother schooling her smile and Wayne chuckled.

“I suppose so, get home safe tonight.” He shook her hand before turning to head inside as well and Daniel felt a warm feeling of content settle over. 

“Thank you, sir.” Though by the time she responded, Wayne was already inside. Still it felt good to voice the words out loud. Especially with the generous tip Wayne had slipped into her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, i'm not sure how happy I really am with this. (I think it's the lack of brudick moments, maybe i'll write up something extra sweet to make up for it..) but I really didn't want to rewrite everything because I am antsy to get on with it. So sorry if it was a bit underwhelming and overly lengthy.  
> (But hey look, I didn't take two months to update again, so yay?)


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoy. :)

Dick was smiling down at him. That perfect addicting smile of his, the kind that made you feel like you were the only ones in the world for a brief moment. Only this moment stayed. It was held down by the weight of Dick straddling his stomach. Thumbs attached to hands that stroked up his chest and neck, settled on making circles of Bruce’s cheekbones. Warms eyes glinting before they fluttered closed and Bruce doesn’t think he could have moved if he wanted to as Dick leans forward, gently pressing their lips together.

And it’s slow and tentative, a taste. An exploration of the way the room crackled with energy around them. When Bruce first moves his hands, he can feel the teen tense. As if it’s all about to be taken away, as if he’s about to be pushed back and the moment gone. It hurts how Bruce deserves that assumption. But he’s had to push away, had to do what he can to keep space, distance, _anything_ between them. Their dangerous connection.

But not now, no. Hands settle on Dick’s hips, gentle as he soothes his own circles against the bone there. As bright eyes open and meet his and Dick is still leaning over, their breath mingling. Bruce hopes he can see it on his face, that he’s not about to push away right now. But that he won’t push for more either. That he’s letting Dick take the reins, set the pace. That it’s up to him if they're stopping now.

He can see the moment it dawns on the boy, that beautiful grin slipping back before their lips touch again. And it’s all he shouldn’t have wanted, all that he won’t be able to let go of.

\----

 

Batman needs to get going. To let the criminals know that there will never be a night that he isn’t out there. Stalking, hunting, watching and waiting for them. Ready as ever to deliver his own form of brute justice. But Bruce needs to take care of something first. Of _someone._

Dick squirms and wiggles at the no doubt cold salve. Sucking in a breath as careful fingers spread it around the still powerful looking colors of bruises. And because Robin is strong, the boy bites his lip when it's applied to healing electrical burns. Because Dick Grayson is strong.

“Is this really still necessary?”

Bruce just shoots him a look before pulling at hips gentle to get him to spin. To rest forearms along the table as he takes in what on Dick’s back will need attention. He knew Dick was just being petulant, but there’s almost a point to the question. He’s healing nicely and Bruce lets himself smile because even that Dick Grayson seems to be naturally gifted at.

There’s a few spots wrapping around his side and near Dick’s shoulder that he gets, but Bruce’s left hand keeps to the boy’s hip. Shifting himself just close enough that as he’s finishing up, Bruce plants a, if not exactly quick but soft kiss on his shoulder. Twisting his head to resting along the bare skin there and looking towards the side of Dick’s face that he can see.

“There. Now that wasn’t so bad, was it.” And he can see half of the grin that gets him before Dick turns his head to face his.

“Depends on your definition. I’d say, Riddler on an off day bad.” Dick twists until he’s leaning the back of his hips against the table instead and they’re facing one another. Dark hair just falling in his face with the cock of the teens head and smirk.

“Don’t underestimate Nygma.” Both of his hands haven’t lost contact with skin once. But Bruce isn’t focusing on that. Or how instead of listening and heading his words, Dick has shifted on his toes closer, leaving them nearly chest to chest. The dark grays of the batsuit contrasting with Dick’s skin. It was when a hand reached out to trace the outline of the bat symbol that Bruce frowned. “I need to get going.”

“Robin should be out there too.” _I should of expected that._ Bruce stepped away, pulling the cowl on.

“No. Besides, I need Robin here tonight. Running things from the Cave.”

To Dick’s credit, he didn’t roll his eyes. Though is seemed a close thing as he twisted back around, grabbing and pulling a short sleeved cotton t-shirt back on. “Please, we have algorithms for that.” Dick turned back with an almost pout, but the Bat knew he’d won this argument when the teen just couldn’t stifle a yawn. Scowling soon after.

Sliding on the lighter armored gloves and double checking his utility belt, Batman was about ready to leave. Stopping only when his ward bounced over, placing a hand on either side of the cowl. Dick looked into the lenses and gave a chuckle before planting a quick peck against exposed lips. Grinning like a kid who just got away with a stolen cookie and the Bat had to put effort into not grinning too. Something Dick seemed to definitely pick up on.

“Fine. But mark my words, Batman. Robin will be back on the streets by the end of the week. With or _without_ his partner.” He tried to give an _‘oh really?’_ look but Dick just giggled, moving to the batcomputer chair and waving him off behind his back before pulling on the headset Alfred usually wore. “Don’t have _too_ much fun without me!”

Dick couldn’t see, so Batman didn’t stop the grin as he climbed into the car.

\----

 

When the Batmobile pulled back into the cave, it wasn’t surprising that it was otherwise empty. Robin had given his last yawn a few hours ago before finally convinced to head up to bed. There was a swarm of bats fluttering in through passageways above; a smirk with the echo of boots against rock at the timing.

He stripped out of the suit and into the shower quickly. Rinsing in warm spray before Bruce pulled on the sleep clothes he’d set out earlier. It was…troubling, Alfred choosing to take some time away when he had. The excuse of an old friend resurfacing, a show he wanted to see and for once Bruce wished he could turn it off. The part of his brain that was ceaseless, relentless and calculating, that made it his point to know and understand. That saw the room tidied and the clothes missing, that had been reading the way Alfred was glancing between him and Dick the few days after.

Alfred never said a word about it, never muttered a complaint and the old friend _had_ panned out. The show they were seeing together existed and tickets were bought. Bruce just wished he would have left it there, been able to accept that as the only reasoning. And maybe it was. But that didn’t change the facts. Or they way his hands had shook under the spray when he thought about it.

But obsessing wouldn’t change anything, _not like that had ever stopped him before._ And peeking into Dick’s room, seeing the rolled over and sleeping form of his partner there, Bruce wished that maybe he had taken Alfred’s sudden leave as a warning and jumpstart to once and for all, push Dick away. But he couldn’t, he didn’t. Closing the door and heading into his own room, to lie in a bed he was growing far too used to sharing with a warm and cuddly teen, with Dick. He knew there wasn’t much more he could do now than wait. Wait for his oldest ally and friend to return and decide, await judgment by perhaps the only opinion and approval Bruce _needed._ Not just someones he wanted or appreciated despite himself, but needed. To know that he was still good. That he was still on the right side.

 

\----

When Dick woke up, there was a moment of confusion, then panic. He hadn’t remembered climbing into what was technically his own room and bed instead of Bruce’s last night. And peering around, realizing that was the confusion. The panic hit him when he’d realized what time it was. When he remembered that Alfred had taken time away, _that he forgot to set an alarm for school._ And oh man, he was already _so_ late.

Dick jumped out of bed and banged on the wall connecting his and Bruce’s room. Assuming that if he was just getting up now, _an hour after classes started,_ that Bruce was probably still sleeping away the day as well. _Man what a mess._

“ _Bruce! B get up I’m late! You’re late,_ well probably. I don’t know but _get up!_ ”

He bounced around the room, trying to find everything he needed. Uniform, books, bag, cell phone. Throwing the clothes on, he hit the wall again while rolling on some deodorant. No time for a shower now, besides he was fairly sure he’d taken one last night. “You awake in there? I’m gonna need a ride to the Academy.” A few more slaps against the wall and when Dick placed his ear against it, he heard muttered cursing and grinned.

His shoes were downstairs, so the teen blindly grabbed a pair of socks out of his drawer before jotting over and opening the man’s door. Bruce now sitting on the edge of their bed, blinking and rubbing a hand through his hair, chuckling when he saw Dick.

“Don’t forget your tie.” The teen’s eyes widened and he walked further into Bruce’s room, grabbing out one of Bruce Wayne’s ties that could pass as Academy approved and tried not to laugh.

“Man, Alfred will never let us live this down if he finds out.”

When he turned back around, Bruce was already in black slacks and deep blue shirt that was mostly buttoned and now Dick really did laugh. A hand shooting to his mouth to try and stifle the giggles as Bruce Wayne pointed a finger and spoke with steely determination.

“Alfred will _not_ find out about this.”

There really wasn’t time for breakfast, even if at the sound of Dick’s stomach growling Bruce frowned, bringing up how they _were_ already late, might as well be fashionably so. They both glanced at the immaculate kitchen, the same uncertain expression when they turned to each other. It was Bruce who nodded. “Right, we’ll grab a quick breakfast in town then.”

Before it was Sunday, the weekend, and they hadn’t quite realized how much they relied on the old butler to keep them running smoothly. Hadn’t noticed the note in Alfred’s hand with instructions on where to find their pre-prepared breakfast, who and when to call for the drivers. Bruce turning to Dick once they were both seated in a red convertible and frowning. Reaching into a bag in the back and pulling out a brush to toss to the teen, and they both laughed again.

\--

Dick didn’t need to lean over Bruce while reading the menu at the Starbucks drive thru, just like Bruce probably didn’t need to settle on a hand on his back while he did so. Dick was quick to order, a caffeine infused lemon lime refresher, lemon pound cake and two coffee cakes. Bruce on the other hand didn’t seem quite as concerned with their late start as the teen was. Casually asking the drive thru speaker what she would recommend, lips smirking a bit as he pretended to contemplate her suggestions, eyes glancing at Dick lazily.

In the end it was just as Dick had expected, Bruce ordered nothing but the largest coffee they had before pulling up to pay. The Baristas eyes widening as she took the midnight black and gold accented card from Bruce Wayne himself. The teen pinched Bruce’s leg when the man winked and she blushed a deep pink. They got their breakfast and Dick passed one of the coffee cake pieces to Bruce, glad when the man didn’t argue, instead taking a bite as they pulled away. Dick starting in on his own chunk of lemon cake.

Pulling into Gotham Academy, he was over two hours late for class. But a smile from Bruce Wayne and Dick’s coffee cake offering were enough to win over the receptionist. Getting Dick a pass and keeping it off the record. He hurried off to class, Bruce leaning against the office counter and waving him farewell idly. 

Dick couldn't help the roll of his eyes as the a few members of the school board came out to shake hands and chat with Bruce. Obviously wanting to take advantage of the unexpected surprise visitor.

\---

By the time Bruce managed to pull himself away from the ass kissing and showboating of Dick’s school board, there was no telling how many meetings he’d missed. Well that wasn’t exactly true. Jonathan would be happy to tell him exactly how many were disappointed, if not overly surprised at Bruce Wayne missing their scheduled appointment, but he’d waved off the assistant before Jonathan had the chance. Settling behind his desk to try and tackle some work before the day was completely lost.

 

The twisted metal hands of his office clock had just pushed past three when Bruce’s phone rang. Not his office line either, but the personal cell ringing from somewhere behind him, trapped in a jacket pocket hanging from his chair. There weren’t many with that number, but even so, Bruce was surprised to see who it was calling.

“Alfred, you’re supposed to be taking time off.”

“And yet, you sound undoubtedly pleased to hear my voice, sir.” Bruce gave a small grin, swiveling in his chair to face the wall of windows and Gotham City laid out before him.

“The Manor just isn’t the same without you. But I’m in the office, is something wrong?”

“No no, everything is dandy on my end. But I did deem it worth a call. You see, Rosaline, the head of the drivers scheduling, rung me up just a few minutes ago.”

“Did she now?” Filling lapses in conversation was something Dick did, not him. They’d been spending too much time together, a thought that just fueled the good mood he’d been working so desperately to distract himself with since the butler had left.

“Yes, apparently their drivers have been waiting on standby all morning and afternoon, asked for the go ahead to send them home. I gave it of course, and well since it would seem they were not about to, I thought maybe it’d be best to remind you that Master Dick will need to be picked up before too long. That is, assuming he made it to school this morning.”

From here he could see nearly everything. The Opera house, Botanical Gardens, even if he looked hard enough, the Academy Dick was currently at. “Of course he did Alfred; we’re not _completely_ useless without you.”

The butler hummed in good nature. “Then I am sure you are well on your way, considering he’ll be getting out in 15 minutes, with the drive through town and traffic...”

Bruce was already standing and shrugging on his jacket, patting down pockets. “Careful Alfred, one might think you miss us already.”

There was some shifting on the other end of the phone. Or maybe that was from his side as he scribbled Jonathan a quick note and slipped into the private elevator. “Well I wouldn’t say that’s entirely off the table.” A brief silence lingered between the line. “I’ll be coming home this evening actually. These old bones aren’t as fond as travel as they used to be.”

Bruce smiled as metal doors closed him in. “You’ll outlive us all.” The old butler chuckled, a back and forth they weren’t unfamiliar to. Still it gave Bruce an ease to hear it, to be reassured in this way.

“I certainly hope not, sir.”

\----

Dick was sitting atop the counter, large mixing bowl held in one arm while the other stirred the gooey contents. Glancing around the kitchen, maybe cooking Alfred a ‘Welcome Back Cake’ wasn’t the best idea they’ve had. But the teen was committed and that was enough for Bruce. Even as another egg cracked a little too soon, slopping onto the tile and between hands the man was quickly realizing weren’t made for things like this. Dick laughing behind him.

“If you keep breaking all the eggs like that, B we’re not gonna have any left to _actually_ cook with.” Bruce just scowled and Dick laughed again, jumping down from his makeshift counter throne. “Here, let’s switch. You mix and I’ll take a _crack_ at this bit.”

He shrugged and took up the mixing bowl, making a mental note to work on his egg cracking abilities later. 

“So how come Alfie’s coming back early. I mean not that I mind, the opposite actually. But I thought he was going to take a bit more time than two days.” Dick looked at him over his shoulder; face a careful mask of conspiracy. “Do you think he sensed our rough morning start? I bet he’s got an extra butler sense that went off before _we_ even knew we were late.”

Bruce stifled a laugh and made to be contemplating that particular theory as Dick turned and added the eggs to the mix. But before he had a chance to respond both their ears perked up at the sound of an engine working its way up the drive. Dick’s eyes widening as he scrambled for the cake pans.

“Quick! We gotta get this in the oven before he gets in!” Bruce gave the mix a few more strong stirs with the wooden spoon before dividing it among the two pans. Dick bouncing on toes besides him, scooping the pans up and tossing them in the oven. They were both glad to of at least remembered to set the preheat while measuring out baking powder.

As the front door handle jiggled Dick turned to Bruce and his mouth fell open. Speaking in barely a whisper before falling to giggles. “ _We forgot the vanilla._ ” 

Bruce thought quickly. “You stall, I’ll fix this.”

The teen nodded and bounded off to the door. He could hear Dick reclicking the latch that locked it as he grabbed the small bottle, _and really why was the bottle this size? Surely something larger would be more appropriate,_ opening the oven and pouring what felt a good amount into both pans before stirring it in with a fork.

He reclosed the oven door just in time to hear Dick distantly rambling about how tricky old locks were and a _‘Really, Alf I don’t know why this is happening. Are you sure you’re turning when I tell you to?’_ Bruce pulled off his apron as he shuffled over to the door, pulling Dick’s off the teen as well and hanging them both along a coat rack. 

They nodded and Dick even linked their arms before letting go of the latch. Matching grins when Alfred finally opened the door, eyeing them both with suspicion. “I’m not sure _what_ the two of you are up to, but if you have started another fire I am _not_ dealing with it.”

“No fire, we promise.” Bruce moved to let the butler in and take his bag. Alfred sighing a breath of relief before glancing between the two again.

“We made you a cake!” _So much for a surprise._ But the lingering suspicion melted away with a warm smile.

“Is that what I smell?” Dick nodded and lead them to the kitchen. Which maybe wasn’t such a great idea considering the mess still strewn about in there. But Alfred just laughed at seeing it, eyes crinkling and pulled them both into a hug. “You shouldn’t of.”

“Oh, But we did.”

Bruce let his arms wrap around the both of them, smiling when Dick met his gaze over Alfred’s shoulder before pulling apart.

“Alfred could I speak with you in my study?” And the question didn’t have time to hang in the air, Alfred must have been expecting it.

“Of course, sir.” Dick glanced between them curiously. “Master Dick, why don’t you get started on fixing this mess up? I know you aren’t expecting me to come back from my mini-vacation just to immediately start cleaning up after the two of you.”

The teen almost looked about to argue. The _‘But Bruce did most of it’_ an obvious response. Instead Dick looked between the two of them and nodded. Running a flour coated hand through hair before he got to work.

\----

Alfred stepped into the study after Bruce, the man clicking on a few lights before leaning against a desk that had belong to Thomas once upon a time. He knew this conversation was coming, and evidently, so did Bruce. For a long while, neither of them said anything.

“I’m assuming the timing of my trip didn’t escape you. I...I wanted time to think through what I was going to say, Bruce.”

“I understand.” The response sounded riddled with a dark acceptance. As if preparing for an attack that Bruce knew he wouldn’t fight against.

“No, I don’t think you do.” That at least got Bruce to meet his gaze in the dim lighting. The eyes of a man who had already condemned his own actions. “I know that you and Richard are close, that you always have been. Perhaps I don’t know the exact extend of that closeness, and perhaps I don’t _need_ to. But I do have one question that needs answering.”

Bruce nodded once; it was an easy enough point to concede to. But the way Bruce’s hand gripped against the desk wasn’t lost on him. This wasn’t a conversation that was easy for either of them. _And it shouldn’t be._

“Master Richard, _Dick,_ is he _happy_? Is Dick happy with this...arrangement as well?”

“Of course. I would _never-_ ” 

“Then that’s it. As long as Dick is happy, as long as you are _both_ happy, it’s all I’ve ever wanted. But God help me, Bruce. If you, if at any moment this _isn’t_ what he wants, I _will_ take his side. I would protect that boy from _anything_ …even from you.” 

And as Alfred spoke, he wondered if Bruce, for all his detective work, couldn’t sense the lie in them. The uncertainty, the waver in conviction, even if he had made damn sure it wasn’t there in his voice. In his demeanor, in anything. That’s the way it needed to be. Because if things _did_ change, if this got out of hand or took a questionable turn, he needed Bruce to believe that there would be consequences, even from him. _Especially from him._ Bruce needed to believe that, even if Alfred wasn’t so sure he believed it himself.

The words hung between them, louder than any silence.

“I… _thank you_ , Alfred. I understand what you’re saying.”

It felt like a weight lifting around the both of them. And Alfred couldn’t be expected to help the small smile as he stepped forward. Placing a hand on Bruce’s shoulder and Bruce covered it with a hand of his own. He waiting until their eyes met again before speaking.

“Do know that I am with you, sir. Always.”

\----

Dick waited until Batman was back from patrol. Alfred resting in his own quarters and Dick waiting on their bed for Bruce to crawl in too.

"So what did he say." Bruce just gave a tired hum of confusion as he sunk into the sheets. Dick pushed closer, placed a palm flat against the warmth of his partner's chest. "Don't think I didn't catch on. Maybe not as quick as you, but ...Alfred knows, doesn't he? What did he say?" 

A hand enveloped his, Bruce's other arm wrapping around Dick's waist and they spent a moment just looking at one another. Close like this. Comfortable and safe, Bruce smiled. 

"He said he doesn't need to know details, doesn't want to. But as long as we, or more importantly, as long as _you_ are happy, we have his blessing."  


It felt like a warm rush through his chest, impossible not to show on his face and Dick couldn't believe it. Or maybe he could. If anyone would understand it would be Alfred. He wiggled himself the little bit needed to push them closer. To press his forehead along Bruce's and wrap his arms around the man's neck. Bruce holding him just as tightly and they both laughed together again. A rumble that served to entwine them even further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was sorta all about the boys and their butler. I love exploring their relationship and it’s dynamic, especially as *ahem* Other relationships in the house are blossoming.


	73. A Day for Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this came really quick, but i suppose that's not the case. My life's just been sorta crazy I guess. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> I ALMOST FORGOT. Hoooly wow guys, I cannot believe this passed 1000 kudos. Seriously was a crazy moment for me. I remember around when this had just over 200 kudos and I thought to myself 'okay but wouldn't it be crazy if this got 1000?' I never really believed it would but decided to hold that as my impossible goal for this and damn. I can't believe it. Thank you all so much.

Bruce sighed, looking down on the discarded cake sitting laden in the garbage bin as he added a few used paper towels in as well. Cherry frosting that was now smeared against the white of the garbage bag had helped mask the taste, but not well enough.

He and Dick had tried, but in the end they all barely concealed sour expressions at the vanilla coated monstrosity cake. Turns out the bottle was so small for a very good reason. _Perhaps less time patting flour on a sweet face and more focused on the actual objective would have helped as well.._ And maybe it was just the thought that counted. Alfred had laughed while making that exact point so the man was inclined to believe it.

Bruce finished cleaning up the small mess of spilt juice from breakfast, Alfred tending to the garden and Dick already off to school. He’d taken the day off from being Bruce Wayne, CEO and paparazzi magnet. There were matters he needed to tend to as Batman with the League, and a few plans he needed to lay out the foundation for in the case of a scenario he never wanted to think of as a possibility. But just because he didn't like it, didn’t mean it was impossible, and the time spent between and after waiting for Alfred’s decision had made that abundantly clear. Dick would enjoy his last day in class before spring break, and Bruce would make sure their future together would be safe. No matter what.

 

\----

Robin both could and couldn’t believe he was here. He’d been to the Hall of Justice. Many times actually, usually with Batman’s permission, but not always. A few nights he’d sneak in with Wally and they’d roam the halls, see who could go longer without tripping any of the alarms. Robin always won, but Kid Flash would still smile that stupid grin every time and blame it on Rob’s ‘bat blood’. Determined to beat the Boy Wonder the next time.

But Robin had never been to the Watchtower before. Sure, he knew it existed. Batman couldn’t keep that from him, had hardly even tried. Not to mention the times when Batman said he was at a League meeting, yet when Robin snuck around the Hall of Justice, they were nowhere to be found. It was just, he’d never actually expected to see it. To be here, orbiting Earth and surrounded by the world’s greatest heroes yet again. It was a rush all on its own. Breathing in the filtered air and taking in the sparse and efficient decor. _Definitely funded and designed by the big B then. Talk about a way to kick off Spring Break._

Wonder Woman, Flash, Cyborg, Aquaman and Green Lantern all strewn about. All their heads snapping to the sound of Batman and Robin’s boots approaching.

“What is he doing here? He is a child.” Wonder Woman was the first to speak. Arms crossed and a stern expression that made Robin gulp. _Guess that answers the question of whether or not B told them I was coming._ “This League is no place for a child, neither is this crisis.”

But Batman was quick to his defense. Voice ringing out strong and official. No question about it. “Robin can handle himself in a crisis.”

Still they were all staring at him. Robin cleared his throat, still positioned half behind Batman and glad he’d switched capes to a longer one, the outside a black to match the Bat. “I… work with Batman. And he said I should ride along..." If it were possibly for crickets to survive in the harsh atmosphere of space, Dick was sure he would have heard them chirping right about now. “Because it would be a valuable experience and help me to…am I still talking? I’m still talking. Why is no one else talking.”

“Is he your _son_?” Wow. So Arthur’s voice really did sound kingly. Especially compared with Barry, who spoke next, buzzing excitedly next to Hal.

“You haven’t met Robin yet? Batman’s got a sidekick. He’s his sidekick.”

“ _Partner._ ” Dick stepped forward with the word, coming out of the shadow of the Bat. Narrowing his eyes in a mirror motion with Batman when Hal snickered.

“Best Day Ever.”

“Can we table the levity? The message said _crisis_.” With Batman’s scolding tone, Cyborg launched into an explanation of the situation. Three separate oddball anomalies across the globe, and a more aggressive assault in Metropolis that had bumped it up to the crisis level. They didn’t linger much longer before going to assist Superman on the ground there.

They looked like some sort of techno-organic hellhounds. Decidingly invulnerable to GL’s power-ring constructs but not immune to a good punch in the snout, as Batman soon proved when one got the drop on Cyborg. Robin bounding to help Victor up as the others took the Bat’s lead and advice, working on corralling the strange creatures.

Dick wasn’t sure if it was the surprised way Victor seemed to be about Robin making sure he was alright that made him frown, or how overwhelmingly out of his league, _no pun originally intended,_ this fight was. He did manage to get off a few good throws of Batarangs off, a compliment from Wonder Woman on his aim followed by an impressive show of her strength. Keeping to the tails of conflict and picking up on the various Leaguers musing on what exactly it was they were facing here. That was when a big brutish newcomer joined the party.

Robin tried not to take it to heart when Wonder Woman ordered him away. Not like he was planning on confronting a 7-foot-tall mammoth man who knocked _Superman_ off his feet. And when he spotted a suspicious looking figure watching from a rooftop, the detective in him flipped up some scaffolding to investigate. Of course it was a third, this time green and ugly, unfriendly. Cyborg getting the chance to return the favor and help Robin up after Wonder Woman stepped in and saved his ass.

That was when Hal joined them, giving Robin the time to evaluate the situation from a more Gotham crime based perspective. Leading Cyborg to scan and find a common thread between the threats outside the obvious angles. An inter-dimensional bleed energy they all shared. _Again, talk about a way to kick off Spring Break._

They rejoined the thick of the battle as words bounced between the team and soon a solution was formed. Green and ugly turned out to be more of an asset than a threat and Robin took down more cybernetic hellhounds than he would have originally thought possible. All for the most part, under the Bat’s watchful eye when he wasn’t busy elsewhere.

The ending was abrupt. A flash of green then red and white as Cyborg boomed the intruders back to where they came from. Glare and dust settling to reveal a smoking crater from the impact, Robin knocked to his feet at the edge and staring in a near breathless awe. Batman standing tall and strong behind him.

“ _Wow._ That was… That was..” Hal flew up and by with a cocky grin, nearly running into him.

“That was Tuesday. Just another day on the job. Come back tomorrow for all-new craziness. Same time, same bat-channel.” He winked and Aquaman told Robin to ignore him. Clark dropping in to say hi before Wonder Woman handed him back a batarang she’d borrowed mid-battle.

Ground zero was still caked in moving dust and debris but the action was over and Robin found Batman easy enough again through the lingering commotion. He didn’t bother keeping track of the other Leaguers as he looked up at his mentor. Unable to stop himself from asking the question burning in his mind since the get-go.

“Why’d you bring me along? It was _terrifying_ and I was way outclassed.”

Batman was scanning the distant crowds through breaks in the misty swirls. “Cyborg is the _youngest_ of us, but was pivotal in saving the day. And the solution sprang from _your_ insight.” He turned and looked to Dick with a sincerity that gave weight to his words. “You’re not a member of the Justice League Dick, but you _will_ be one day, and I wanted you to get used to the idea. If I can be a viable and founding member of this team without Meta-class powers like the others, so can you.”

They were standing closer now; Robin didn’t even mind the dumb way he scanned his guardian’s features. His brain too busy mulling over what was being said. “I…I’m going to be a member of the _Justice League_ one day?”

“No.” and Bruce started walking away, like the words he was saying didn’t carry something unbelievable. The dark of his cape a perfect contrast to the near blinding brightness all around them. “You’re going to _lead_ it.”

\---

Somehow Barry and Hal had convinced them all to grab a bite to eat together afterwards. Everyone besides Robin seeming shocked when Batman agreed. The only condition being a quick stop first for everyone to brush a bit of the day’s battle off them.

So Robin followed the Bat into his sectioned quarters of the Watchtower, grinning when he found a spare of the regular Robin uniform there. Removing the heavy duty and now covered in interdimensional-goop garments and slipping it on instead. Legs practically thanking him at being able to breathe again, and the iconic bright gold of his cape was always welcome.

Bruce smiled at him, half into one of his own spare suits as Dick brushed through his hair with fingers. When the teen sighed and gave up, dark locks as clean as they were going to get without an actual shower, he walked over to the wall of heavy glass. Features lighting up at the spectacular view of Planet Earth just beyond, swirling clouds and deep earthy colors. _Of course Bruce would make sure he got a room with a view._

“Could anyone see through the glass? In, I mean. From like, ya know, space and stuff.” He could see Bruce walking up behind him in the reflection, cowl cape and gloves still off.

“No. I was very thorough.”

A grin split the boy’s features as Bruce wrapped an arm around him, leaning his cheek against the top of Dick’s head. “You always are.”

And somehow twisting into that kiss felt more powerful way up here. Surrounded by nothing but metal, stars and strong arms. Warmth in the vastness of space. Even if it was brief. After all, they had places to be.

\----

The mistake was his in not making sure it was someone _other_ than Hal picking their impromptu after-battle get-together spot. And now, Batman had to work not to grit his teeth while explaining to the idiot that Robin shouldn’t be spending his little free time in _bars_. But the Lantern just laughed.

“It’s a restaurant too. Just one that I also happen to be able to get free drinks at. Besides, kid spends all the rest of his time hanging out with _you_ in freaking _Gotham_ of all places. Is this really so bad?” He could feel Superman ready to back him up, but when Wonder Woman laughed and pointed out Robin already bounding over to the pool table and asking an elderly lady to play him, well the support was pointless. The location decided. Besides, Hal may have had a point, though Bruce was far from admitting as much.

Everyone here seemed to recognize Hal as Green Lantern and Flash too. Batman concluding it was a regular afters hang out for those two. He kept track of Robin cheering on his pool partner as him, Clark and Diana took to ordering for everyone. The face Clark pulled when Arthur said he wanted the fish fries alone was worth the trip. And he listened idly as Diana explained to him that Atlanteans weren’t a stranger to eating fish and _no it was not like eating your pets, really Kal?_

Robin had a point, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

\----

Dick didn’t roll his eyes at Green Lantern. Not even when Hal asked the Flash to hold his beer while he took a shot. The teams of Barry and Hal vs Robin and Beatrice were surprisingly evened out. Beatrice had a hell of a shot for someone her age and was absolutely delighted to be playing alongside ‘such a colorful young man’. A sentiment that made Robin’s red vested chest swell with pride.

Cyborg and Aquaman were holding their table, an overlarge corner booth. Robin could only wonder at the awkward conversation that must be leading to as the Trinity ordered food. Dick just hoped Bruce would get him curly fries, but he’d forgotten to ask. He peered over at the trio waiting by the bar for their order, debated bringing it up via the coms they both still had on, but decided against it. Unsure if the rest of the League were still wearing some as well, and he didn’t want to risk switching over to a different channel and opening the frequency up to Super-hearing ear attention. They had to switch that up enough to waste a new line on curly fries.

By the time the food was ready, it was clear that Robin and Beatrice were the winners. GL’s face of disbelief earning a laugh from everyone paying the game any attention, even Barry. Robin could feel the adrenaline and reserve energy he’d been running on start to dissipate as he cleared the pool table.

He could also feel Hal’s eyes looking him over as he leant on tip toes to gather a stray ball. The pilot turned intergalactic space cop cocking his head when Robin turned to him. 

“Don’t you ever get cold in those things?”

“Do you ever ask Wonder Woman that?” Hal looked almost surprised by the quick come back, but covered it with a goofy face of contemplation.

“Actually yes. She just laughed and proceeded to tackle something mythical that I can’t quite remember the name of. But she’s from a magical island or something. What’s your excuse?”

Barry sped over and elbowing his friend in the side with a “ _Dude._ ” But Robin just shrugged and smiled.

“Pants inhibit my range of motion and tights are uncomfortable, not to mention tear easily. _Toootally_ impractical for field use. Though I do work with a thicker polymer blend a lot of the times in winter, or when battling cold-based villains, if you’re _really_ that worried.”

He tossed the cue ball to Hal and smirked playfully. Pushing off and bounding over to grab a tray from Batman, helping to bring the food over.

Bruce grinned at him as they took their seats on the right end of the booth. Batman sitting on the outside with Robin besides him. The leading order then from right to left was Clark, Diana, Arthur, Vic, Barry and finally Hal. The Bat’s hand rubbing at the small of his back briefly while everyone got settled in. And Dick grinning wide when Bruce placed a large order of curly fries in front of him with his burger and drink. _To think I doubted him._

Of course, there were a few flashes of cameras taking some shots of them. It wasn’t everyday someone stumbled upon the Justice League stopping for food like this after a mission. But what seemed to be the bar’s owner shooed them away quick enough, thanking them all for their service before shuffling back away as well.

And Robin wouldn’t lie, he spent most of the meal focusing more on not letting his eyes droop than following the multiple conversations that broke out. But at least he wasn’t the only one, Hal yawning into his sandwich, completely missing the way Barry stole half his fries. The longer they were there, the more Dick just wanted to curl against Bruce. Resting his eyes and linking their arms while listening to the Justice League interact so casually sounded like the perfect end to an action packed day. But he wasn’t stupid or a child anymore, and he knew he couldn’t very well just snuggle next to Batman as Robin like that. What would the criminals think of them then? _What would the heroes think for that matter?_

He did however, let Bruce finish off his curly fries. Choosing instead to snag Superman’s chocolate shake and wash the meal down with something sweet. Clark just laughed and ruffled his hair. “We should of gotten you one too, I see.” But Robin shook his head.

“I don’t want one. I just wanted some of yours.” Batman laughed at that. And if he put his arm along the back of the booth and nearly around Robin, well that was to angle himself more towards the conversation. No one gave it a second look anyways and Dick only half scooted closer to the man.

It was good. A nice way to wind down the day. When the Boy Wonder let out a deciding yawn and felt himself sliding those last few inches next to Bruce, Batman brought his arm down and announced they should get going. There were almost a few protests, but everyone seemed to remember that it had been a long enough day already. Robin bumping fists with Vic and promising to send over the specs for a Justice League based fighter game he’d been dreaming up in his spare time, before climbing into the Batmobile.

They were half way back to Gotham City when Bruce spoke. “So…not a bad way to kick off Spring Break, huh?” Dick laughed, feeling something warm spread over him as his gaze danced over his partner.

“ _My thoughts exactly._ ”

\----

Barry was in the process of raiding his friend’s fridge. The race he and Hal had over here, _that he totally won by the way_ had made him hungry again. Not to mention he would have felt bad eating Bess out of house and home over at the bar. She’d never accept their money, though Barry did have the feeling that Batman had left an overly large tip regardless.

He’d already changed out of the Flash suit, Hal was powered down to civvies as well. Barry turned to study his friend’s face carefully as he voiced a question he almost didn’t want to ask at this point.

“Hal, _please_ tell me you were _not_ checking Robin out while we played pool in there.”

It wavered before settling on something that almost looked like a mask, but Barry couldn’t be sure. “What? Dude c’mon. Kid’s like 16 or some shit. I wouldn’t- I mean, is Robin going to grow up beautiful? I’d bet my ring on it, but don’t be weird about it.”

“ _I’m_ the one being weird? And Robin’s 15.”

Hal grabbed a bucket of chicken wings Barry was about to start in on to throw them in the microwave first. “…How do you know he’s 15?”

“Robin’s friends with Wally. So like seriously, tell me you weren’t.”

The microwave dinged and Hal set the wings down in front of him. The pilot grabbing one for himself as well as getting the both of them a beer before meeting Barry’s eyes with an earnest expression.

“I wasn’t, okay?” It was followed by a trademark Hal Jordan grin. “Besides, you know me, I prefer blondes.”

At that, the speedster laughed. A part of him choosing to believe his friend because well, he could eat easier that way. “No you don’t.”

Hal just shrugged, opening up his beer and that was the end of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So really, if you guys haven't read Justice League 51, do it. Like right now, immediately. It was amazing, and my little rip off doesn't do it much justice, _pun intended,_ but I had to include it here. (Adding my own touch as well, naturally. Everything is better with a bit of brudick thrown in.) I know I skimmed over a lot of the action, but well, action stuff is better in comic form anyways and abof isn't exactly about that, so hopefully you'll forgive me.
> 
> Okay, I was about to post when I thought up the last bit with Hal and Barry. At first I was just going to leave it out, but realized it totally happened and decided to throw it in quick anyway. So if it's sucky and weird, blame that on my brain running with little food at 1 am.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the lovely people still reading this, I hope y'all enjoy. :)

For the second day of Spring Break, Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne were hitting the city. Or well, a city, Metropolis to be exact. And while this beacon of modern success, towering buildings with a powerful symbol of hope as it center wasn’t Gotham, wasn’t homebase, it welcomed the Global power and media darlings of Gotham City with open arms and flashing cameras all the same.

They had left early on, at least early for them when there weren’t pressing matters of school to rouse them from bed. Pulling into the City of Tomorrow just in time for a late lunch. Which was good since dinner would be at this year’s Man or the Year Award Ceremonies, hosted in the new Metropolis Great Hall. Clark Kent was naturally assigned this story, a casual piece of brightening knowledge Bruce had shared with him on the way over. 

The main contenders for the award were by some chance of luck, Bruce Wayne and of course somehow Lex Luthor. Dick couldn’t help but marvel at some of the patterns of the world. Hero vs Villain symmetry appearing in more than just the streets and larger than life battles. But in the everyday. Or well, what the everyday seemed to look like for mega-billionaires that is.

But it made sense, because even like this, as Bruce Wayne, he’d done a lot of good for the world. After discovering the corruption in Wayne Enterprises, Bruce had taken hold and made sure that his company, those resources were put to use for good instead. To helping people and the world. And the world and it's people noticed. Then Lex Luthor comes around, with a penchant for trouble, speeches on redemption, questionable love for his city and the betterment of mankind and _naturally_ a large checkbook. Apparently that was all it takes sometimes.

So Dick had shrugged when a reporter locked him down, one he didn’t hate for spewing lies about good people. He’d smiled and shrugged off the question on everyone’s lips about tonight’s big event. _Always some big event to talk about._

“I know that when it comes down to it, people will always know the true good from the impostors. So no, I’m not worried. Because if they’re able to see Bruce Wayne for half the man _I know_ he is, then there really is no competition, is there?”

That was when Bruce had exited with their drinks for the road, waving Dick back over to the car. The 15 year old darling had smiled and thanked the reporters, leaning in and faux whispering for them to make sure they capture his good side with a playful wink. They’d loved it. They loved him and they loved Bruce. Dick knew the media hadn’t always been so favorable to Bruce Wayne, and that they wouldn’t always be. So maybe that’s why it was important to enjoy it now. Besides, he never minded a little bit of spotlight. That was where the Flying Graysons shone.

By the time they were pulling into Metropolis, Dick Grayson’s quote on the dawning festivities was everywhere. Bruce had even gotten a call on the road about what a brilliant PR move that had been, sending Dick out there like that. The teen smiling smugly as he listened in to the voices playing through the cars speaker systems.

Bruce had given him a smile and glance from the side, hanging up the call and ruffling a hand through Dick’s hair.

“You sure play the unwaveringly proud ward well. Don’t think anyone’s ever been able to make Bruce Wayne look as good as you do.” Dick eyes followed the motion of the man’s hand returning to the steering wheel as they neared their first stop.

“It’s easy when it’s natural Bruce, when it’s _true_. I meant every word.” He could just barely see Bruce’s chest constrict with those words. Hoped that he’d know how much he meant them. Just like how he knew Batman had meant what he said about Robin before. They both believed in each other. _Had both found each other._ But he wasn’t finished yet.

“Besides, they can’t see the other half, the Batman stuff. That wouldn’t be good for Bat-business. But even on top of all of that, _they see you_ , Bruce. They see the good you’ve done and are doing and tonight will only prove that.” He could feel Bruce looking towards him but glanced away and out of the window. Having to catch his own breathe a little bit and grinning. “We’re here.”

After exiting the car, Bruce Wayne tossed off the keys to the valet seamlessly. Designer glasses catching the sun and they were through the doors of the upscale cafe before any paparazzi had much of a chance to approach the visiting duo.

\----

Bruce had focused on being flashy, on making an impression with charm and wealth and everything Bruce Wayne succeeded at magnificently. An easy, somewhat cocky grin, an overly large tip and friendly, somewhat bumbling nature. He was on autopilot now, slipping into Brucie a little more than he’d planned to just for late lunch. But he couldn’t help that right now, couldn’t stop Dick’s words from repeating in his head. From demanding attention.

He hadn’t said anything in response. _How does someone even respond to something like that?_ It almost frightened him, the way he knew how much Dick had meant it. The way he’d read it in the set of his shoulders and the beam of his voice. Looking to him with big eyes of belief that ran blue in the light, that ran through everything Dick did. The thing was that Dick…Dick saw the darkness too, all the nights when Robin should have been sent home. The streets too grim and pulsating with the thrum of rain and consequences. Tang of blood in the air and more than just promises of violence. Robin saw it _all_ , and Dick believes in him. Believes that others would too. No matter what.

And that sort of belief, of dedication, was almost as frightening as it was intoxicating. Seeing yourself through someone else’s eyes like that. From a vantage that was so unique. One might say it came dangerously close to something akin to hero worship. But as Dick scoffed and stole another bite of the man’s pea soup, even after having fixed Bruce with a humorous look and a _‘Pea soup? Really, B? C’mon I didn’t think you needed dentures already.’_ Bruce decided that maybe he was just overthinking things again.

\---

There were a lot of places in Metropolis he could take Dick to blow off the remaining bit of time they had. In fact, there was a stack of invitations from ballets, screenings, museums, and more all boasting a special showing or event, no doubt set up in the hopes of attracting the pair there. But Bruce didn’t want that. He dragged the kid to enough staged fun and barely concealed publicity stunts. And really what was tonight’s ceremony besides another one of those? Maybe not in Dick’s opinion. No, Dick saw the whole evening as proof of what he believed to be the world’s perspective and faith in him. But Bruce Wayne had lived long enough to know better. Though that didn’t mean he was about to burst the boy’s bubble.

“Can I drive?” A moment of surprise at the outburst before the man’s hand twitched slightly with the frown. Sure Dick was old enough now that there wouldn’t be a public outcry if he were behind the wheel, _in certain settings._ Didn't mean it was a good idea.

“You don’t know where we’re going.”

“That’s alright, you can direct me there.” They were lingering outside the car in the café parking lot. Having opted out of the valet bringing it up. It could only be a matter of time before the press spotted them. Batman was ready for everything. Bruce however, was not ready for this conversation. “I won’t even ask too many questions. You _know_ I know how. C’mon, what’s the problem B?”

That grin was practiced, calculated. It had to be. This timed setting and situation was no coincidence. Dick was too smart by far for that. Even if he hid it well behind wide bright eyes.

“I know what you’re doing.” Bruce realized the teen crossing his arms was a mirror of his own body language.

“I would hope so. It’s a simple _and reasonable_ question. I just want to drive this baby for like _10_ minutes.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes. “No.” No point in beating around the bush. But didn’t know if the way Dick’s mouth hung open in disbelief a moment was amusing or troubling. Could already tell the boy wasn’t about to leave it there so he made a show of sighing, putting a hand on the hood of the Jaguar. “Not here and not today. The media breathing down our necks like this and with you without a legal permit. Besides, you don’t have the concentration yet to handle this sort of car.”

“But I’ve driven the-!” Bruce cut him off before Dick said too much with a pointed look.

“That’s different. _Situationally_. I hear you, Dick. I do. You want to drive, fine. But not today. And not until you work on your-”

“ _Concentration_ …yea yea alright.” The teen leaned back, shoulders and back resting against the luxury car and an expression just desolate enough to almost make Bruce feel bad. To give in. _Too smart by far._ “It was a long shot anyways.”

He caught himself before he leaned in and attempted to wipe away that dejected expression with a thumb and hand through hair. Rummaging in bushes and a few clicks helping bring him out of that dangerous want. Thankfully, Dick’s expression picked back up quickly regardless.

“So where _are_ we headed now, Mr. Soon-to-be-Man of the Year?” As the teen rolled himself off the car, Bruce recognized what he’d deemed Dick’s ‘thriving in the limelight’ body language and expressions. _So he’d picked up on it too._ Didn’t need to see to know Dick had smiled in the direction of the camera before they both climbed in.

“Why, alien artifact shopping of course.”

\----

They were bustling about an outdoor plaza, filled with boutiques, shops and just about two of everything really. Dick clicking away on his phone to Wally. A quick theory on light refraction in Metropolis and how silly it was that no one here had thought to install solar paneling as a means to save big on resources. 

The plaza was secure enough that there wasn’t a hoard of paparazzi, just a few intermittent clicks and flashes from a distance. And for the most part, well as much as they ever could in public, Bruce and Dick could be themselves. Grinning when the fellow sidekick responded with a few too many emoji’s and a _‘sounds like a fight for GA to me. Flash and I worked panels into CC like three months ago dude!’_

“And just what are you smiling about over there?” There was no malice in Bruce’s voice. In fact the opposite as he glanced over, hands already filled with bags of stuff they no doubt didn’t _actually_ need. But when setting faux phones to decrypt and hack into store systems the Bat suspected of selling alien weaponry on the side, it was better to buy lots of things too. Like watches and shirts and summer clothes. Frivolous, care free things that Dick was too scared to look at the price tags of.

“Wally. Did you know him and Barry set up Central City with solar paneling? They should do the same here if you ask me.”

Bruce eyed him curiously a moment. “But not in Gotham?” And Dick took a moment to think over his response carefully.

“No. The smog and weather wouldn’t work to its favor. Besides it’d be _maybe_ a week before they were trashed by villains or disapproving citizens. I don’t think Batman and Robin can spare the time to protect and advocate for solar energy.”

“Mm you’re probably right there.” Dick smirked and bumped into Bruce with his shoulder.

“Of course I’m right.” The teen readjusted his own sunglasses and sucked down on his frappuccino. _Special days meant special treats._

And it wasn’t that Metropolis was closer to the sun, or actually any brighter than Gotham was. Everything was just a lot… _shinier_. Their buildings, bleached white sidewalks, meticulously decluttered parks. There was no _character_. Gotham was an old city, its roots ran deep, woven in the streets and concrete, the blisters, cracks and bumps. Everyone lauded the gargoyles and architecture, but they too were telling of the personality, the superstitions and gothic beliefs the land and its people clung to. Part of what helped give birth and foster the image of _the Bat_. A place where myth and reality could merge, could be wielded as a tool for good.

Metropolis may have clean streets and a Superman, but it really was no Gotham. Wasn’t quite _home_. Dick felt a bit silly thinking about this again. Thinking about Gotham as if they’d been away for more than just the better part of an afternoon.

But it wasn’t just the streets and the aura that was different here. No, Dick narrowed his eyes at the sight of the large screens lining the plaza airing Lex Luthor’s latest speech to the city. _Even their villains were different here._

\----

“Mercy, _please_ tell me he didn’t bring that brat along.” 

Lex was leaning in his chair, one hand scratching at his neck and while he knew the answer, it would be a shame to miss his last chance at petulance before the rest of their party showed. Bruce Wayne was a joke with an eye for pretty things and company that would fawn over his every word. _So of course he’d bring that ward of his along._ But even if Bruce was a joke, he was an unfortunately powerful one with significant sway in the world. Besides, it was too easy to keep on his good side to risk being an ass to the brutes face.

Yet of course, said joke’s voice _would_ boom behind him just then.

“Now, _I know_ you’re not talking about my ward, Lex.” Bruce and Richard shuffled around the table to take their seats of honor. “Talk like that wouldn’t be very fitting a moment like this. Wouldn’t you agree Mercy?” Already veering towards the female company, just as expected. He may have dropped the trail of bubbly bimbos in favor of a more PR friendly young face, but old habits _do_ die hard.

And Mercy was smart enough to know when and when not to engage. So instead Lex gave a friendly enough grin. “Mm yes, Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson. Of course I wasn’t referring to this charming young man. Frankly it’d be a pointless question. When _aren’t_ the pair of you joined at the hip these days?” Lex had swirled the clear champagne in his glass before taking a sip, enjoying the way the younger of this duo bristled. _Must be smarter than Bruce then. How almost interesting._

The kid leaned forward, all obvious faux curiosity. “So what brat _were_ you referring to, Mr. Luthor?”

A part of him enjoyed the way he finally pulled a response from Wayne when he leaned towards his ward too. Smiling too sweetly and eyes darting over the kind of budding beauty he didn’t really have much interest in. “Please, call me _Lex_ , Mr. Luthor was my father.” Had to remind himself that despite their both being up for the award, he wasn’t planning on burning any bridges. _Well, maybe just a few won’t hurt. Brucie could always be fun to rile up a little._

But Bruce just smiled with a smidge too much teeth and motioned for a server. Ordering for himself and Grayson before giving Lex a questioning look. “What’s say you, Mercy? Another round before or after they serve dinner?”

Her smile was calculated and intelligent. “After. Wouldn’t want to spoil your appetite.”

“Well there we have it. Besides, wouldn’t want to be swaying on my feet when I go to collect my award.”

“That’s a little _presumptuous_ , assuming you’ll win so easy.” What a firecracker this Richard was. Though anyone spending most of their time having the world handed to them with Bruce Wayne was bound to develop a loose tongue. Lex shouldn't fault the kid that.

“For the past 20 years, there hasn’t been an instance when a man from Gotham City has won. Besides, this _is_ my home town. My people if you will.”

Bruce deciding to join the conversation as plates of appetizers were placed before them. “That hasn’t seemed to help you much these past three years, Lex. I’m afraid I have to agree with my ward on this one. Awfully presumptuous.”

He scowled at the way Richard beamed at Wayne and Mercy switched the conversation with ease as they picked at the first course. _Only three more before I can get my award and get out of here._ Though the uptake in media buzz with an event like this was always good for business, it wasn’t lost on him the way it all seemed centered around Bruce Wayne. Disgusting how easily they flocked to him. Like moths drawn to the stupidity of a _zapper_ , blind to the _real_ source of greatness.

Lex must have been frowning too obviously because Mercy fixed him with a look to remind him to smile. Unfortunately not everyone could be as much of an expert in dumb smiles as Bruce Wayne and co.

\----

“And it is my great honor to present this year’s Man of the Year Award to…......... _Bruce Wayne_!! Get up here, Bruce!” 

The crowd gave a thunderous applause that Dick happily joined in on. Looking on in pride as Bruce put a hand to his chest, saying a few thanks as he stood to approach the stage. On his way around though, Bruce clamped a hand on Lex’s shoulder, speaking in a quiet good natured tone.

“What can I say, Lex? Everyone loves a family man.”

It was when his guardian started to truly make his ascent towards the stage and podium that Dick looked back to the table and saw Lex Luthor’s face. Maybe he should of tried harder not to laugh, but it also wasn’t something he was about to lose sleep over. Especially when the villainous baldy muttered out “More like everyone loves a daft showboating _fool._ ”

Dick’s spoon clanked against his remaining dessert bowl with that. He hadn’t meant to, but he couldn’t stand it when people spoke like that about Bruce. It was so undeserved and petty and his slip up in reaction didn’t go unnoticed by the sore loser across from him. _Damn these drama loving events for putting us all on the same table like this._ Luthor had the audacity to chuckle. _Of course he did._

“Didn’t mean to offend your _delicate_ sensibilities. But I _am_ the one who was seated with an up-jumped 15 year old ex-acrobat for nothing. Talk about insulting. But yes, Bruce has always had a penchant for pretty little oddities.”

Dick clutched at his spoon. Wasn’t going to let Lex Luthor get to him like that, especially with his sad attempts at insulting him. Not like it was anything Dick hadn’t heard said about him before, and this wouldn’t be the last time. So instead he gave a smile that still somehow felt like a scowl as Bruce made a show of testing the microphone before speaking.

“That’s okay, Lexie. Not everyone can be a graceful loser _4 years in a row._ ”

That struck a good cord and the teen smirked. _“You’re sure this thing is on? Oh yupp I hear it now. Thank you Candice.”_

“ _Watch_ it. I preferred Mr. Luthor to _that_.”

“Aww, Lexie. Thought that was your father’s name.”

“Well my father is dead and _I_ am _not_. Lexie is the name of a child, which I _also_ am not.”

Dick giggled, they had both scooted forward. Their back and forth taking place in quick hushed voices. “But you are a _soooore loser_.”

Lex surged forward even more, practically on top of the table to get further in Dick’s face. “ _Now you listen here you little shit-_ ” But the teen would be left waiting and listening because at the moment, Bruce had motioned towards their table. A spotlight settling on them as Bruce mentioned his gratitude for Lex and efforts to help and better the world.

Dick had never seen Luthor move and build a façade that quick before, but suddenly he was a model of humble and gratitude. Nodding and clapping along tightly. Dick gave Bruce a thumbs up when their eyes met and smiled at the playful wink he’d received in return as the spotlight shifted back and the acceptance speech went on.

\----

Bruce had been keeping an eye on his table, but he wasn’t about to ignore it when it seemed Luthor was getting too upset and too close to Dick by far. So he shone a little light to help defuse the situation before it escalated any more. _'Bruce Wayne Kicks in Runner Ups Teeth'_ probably wouldn’t make the best headline for tomorrow.

After that was handled, he easily switched back to the scripted speech his team had written up. It was short, sweet and to the point but before he finished and handed the mic back over, there was one thing Bruce decided to add. Since he had the public’s attention anyway, not to mention spotting Clark Kent sitting off near the back. No doubt glaring daggers at Luthor for his near outburst on Dick.

“Now, before I take this, _amazing_ honor back to my table and back home, there was one more thing I thought I’d add.” Raising a hand in a faux stage whisper “Don’t tell PR about this now” there was the appropriate laughter and finally Clark’s eyes just about met his. Or as near as Bruce could tell from this distance without borrowing Kryptonian super-sight.

“I know this is a little unorthodox and Superman isn’t in attendance tonight, no doubt off doing good for the world. But hopefully he’ll catch a glimpse of this next bit. As I would like to personally extend an invitation to him, Superman to help _me_ do some good.

Next month, as many of you know, I’m hosting a fundraising event for Inner-City School Reform in Gotham City. It would be an honor if the Man of Tomorrow himself, could drop by. There are a lot of young boys and girls, beyond that of my ward, who would greatly benefit from and appreciate the moment of your time, Superman.

Again, I thank you all for this honor and have a Good Night!”

He could feel the thrum of what he’d just said hover and absorb on those around him. The speech was already being streamed live, and he had a feeling quite a few channels would be playing it back and on a loop for a while now. Bruce grinned and waved for the cameras, excited chatter taking place of the relative silence of before as he made his way back to his seat.

Not half a moment after he sat back down was Dick poking against his side, speaking quiet enough for just the two of them to hear.

“You really think he’ll show as like.. _Superman_? In _Gotham_? You invited Superman to Gotham?” Bruce just smiled, acknowledged the urge to kiss the boy’s cheek to better ignore it for now. _Not here_.

“Sure he will champ. It’s for a good cause.” And a little lower- _“I’ll explain more later. Just smile and nod.”_

And his partner did just that. Smiling brilliantly and nodding with an excited bounce in his seat while tonight’s host wrapped up the speeches. Bruce Wayne leaned back in his own seat with a grin he knew would irk Luthor strumming his fingers across them. Dick tracing over the asymmetrical glass of the award and shifting nearer to his side. Things would turn out alright for them. Bruce would make sure of it.

\----

They jumped into the glittering cherry red Jaguar of before amid voices calling out there names and the near blinding flash of cameras. Bruce Wayne had stopped to give one last quick quote to the press, smiling and opening his mouth before Dick nudged his way next to and spoke over him. _Not that anyone seemed to mind._

“I knew who the award was going to, I mean _maaybe_ there was half a moment before they called out Bruce’s name but _I knew._ ” Interrupted before able to go on by a dark haired female reporter looking vaguely familiar.

“Are you of the opinion that Mr. Luthor doesn’t _deserve_ such an award, Mr. Grayson?”

He had felt Bruce about to huff behind him, but placed a hand up and on the man’s shoulder. “I just think that there is _no-one_ more deserving than this guy right here. Simple as that. No offense meant to anyone else.”

That got a few _‘aww’s_ before Bruce had told them all in a stern voice there’d be no more questions. Placing his hand atop Dick’s on his shoulder, eyes glittering over his ward and laughing. “It may be Spring Break, but we _do_ still have a long drive back home.”

Which lead them back to now, Bruce’s foot maybe a little heavier than necessary on the gas pedal and weaving through the somehow still bright Metropolis streets. Dick a hum of energy besides him. Once they’d made it far enough and away from the washed brights of the city, Bruce nearly had a heart attack when a near panicky voice pipped up. “You need to pull over. _Right now_ , Bruce. _Pull over, come on!_ ”

He hardly had time to frown, trying to examine his ward for anything wrong as he made quick work of listening. At least there weren’t anyone else really on the road with them. The shoulder dark and the glow of Metropolis seen in the rearview. “Dick what is it-”

But now he was cut off by a tangle of limbs crawling over in the seats. Dick suddenly half sitting on the center console between them and half on him. Grin illuminated by the dashboard still somehow being favorable lighting to his features.

“I wanted a chance to kiss this year’s big winner.”

Bruce wasn’t sure exactly what he was about to say, but it was muffled out by the teen’s lips and hands rolling onto both sides of his head. To his credit, there was half a moment when he didn’t kiss the boy back. But that half moment didn’t last very long until Bruce was leaning forward too, smiling into the kiss and running his tongue against lips until they parted for him. Until he was dragging his own hands, one through hair and around Dick’s back. Tasting the sweet flavors of ice cream, non-alcoholic champagne and something intoxicatingly _Dick Grayson._

And he was tempted to pull the boy fully into his lap when he gave a bit of a shaky groan. Instead Bruce suppressed his own whine and pulled away. Chuckling when after a few endearing blinks that sweet face tried to follow his own. Bruce let Dick plant another quick kiss, this time the boy’s tongue trailing over lips before turning his head. It was too hard to hide this smile, so he let Dick have it.

“There, I’ve had my victory kiss. Now get back in your seat, we’ve still got to make it back tonight.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dick almost pout before licking his own lips gently and sliding back into his seat with a nod.

It only felt natural, back on the road with his partner besides him. One hand on the steering wheel and the other clasped in Dick’s. Soon his entire right arm woven in with a slowly sinking in his seat partner in a way that somehow filled the man’s chest with more warmth than before. In this moment, in this company with the winding road and life together laid out before them, he was terrifyingly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I MAY have practically finished the next chapter too...how soon is too soon to post again? Or would y'all rather wait so I can get more started on the next-next chapter?


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized there was more shit I wanted/needed to put in so I had to readjust and split/rearrange what i wrote. So i'll try and write the end bits for things I originally wanted in this chapter and get that up too here sometime soon.  
> Also, a big shoutout to all of you bearing with me in this. I know the pace is fairly damn slow and can drag out a bit, but I can promise we're gonna get to the "good *wink wink(?)*" stuff here soonish. I just worry about doing it right and an okay job and all that.  
> Buuuuut as always, I hope you enjoy. :)

Clark had meant to track Bruce down once the event ended. But well, for a big man who attracts a crowd, Bruce Wayne was still enough Bat to slip away fairly quickly. Superman wouldn’t bother chasing him down yet. He could get answers on what all that invitation business was about later. For now, there was someone else Superman needed to talk to.

Luthor had refused to speak with the press after the event. But Superman had a little more access than Clark Kent when it came to these things. A few seconds hoovering above his city is all it took to place him. Lex was sitting atop his tower, had made it easy to fly over and swoop down.

But Superman kept to the air, wind that broke between buildings pushing his cape back and arms crossed.

“What do you _want_ , Superman. Came to gloat about how the city will never love me like it loves you? Is that it?” Sitting alone up here, drink in hand and scowl on his face. Clark almost felt bad for him. _Almost. Luthor made his bed, made it atop the backs and bones of innocent lives._

“Threatening children now? I had thought that at least above you.”

The villain scoffed, downing another bit of his drink. _Brandy_ , He could smell it waft through the air easily from this distance. “As if that pampered circus boy is a child. He’s never worked for anything the way I have, won’t have to suckling Wayne’s teat his whole life. I already know you fancy yourself a god, so either come off your pompous horse and stop floating there or leave me be.”

Superman fixed him with a look, could see the anger steeping beneath the surface. But he wasn’t too big to not realize when he’d been called out, and maybe it was rude flying above him like this. He lower himself but still kept off the roof. Preferring to hover above the street than actually linger on a rooftop with Lex Luthor. Luthor who reached into a pocket of his three piece to glance at a golden circular watch. “Got places to be Lex? Why don’t you save us both the trouble and just tell me what no good you’re up to.”

Somehow that actually got a _smile_ of all things out of the businessman. “Now where would be the fun in that?” He finished the drink and tossed the glass over the edge in Superman’s general direction. Knowing Kal would grab it instead of risking it injuring someone below.

Holding the glass gently in hands, he flew back up as Luthor walked to go back inside his building. “I don’t care who you are or how many lawyers and public support you have Luthor. You threaten that boy again and we _won’t_ be having a discussion about it that isn’t through bars.”

\----

Dick Grayson was happy. Sure, he was tired as hell, it’s been a busy past couple of days, guards up around the supervillain and still his skin was flush from a late after patrol shower. A few nicks and bruises still left from Robin’s mission with the League, an echo of injuries leftover from the Joker, but despite and maybe because all of that and more, he was happy. This was how he lived, how he’d always lived. Jumping from one thing to the next, one thrill after another. And while it all could be a bit... _exhausting_ , it came with a sense of satisfaction and pride. They were doing good. And contrary to what that frown might imply, he could tell that Bruce was happy too.

How he knew that? Well when the man had exited his own shower, walking out into the grand bedroom and spotting the happy Dick Grayson smiling and cross-legged on his bed, he had smiled too. The sort of smile that comes when you don’t realize it, lifted with surprise and that warm feeling in your chest. Because even if Bruce caught himself, caught his smile and quickly corrected it, turning his head to the side and huffing out a breath, Dick had still seen it. Had felt it radiate through the room and around them. And there was no taking that back.

Dick knew the next words that Bruce was likely to say, so he said them first in his best, over-the-top Batman impression. “ _You shouldn’t be here._ ”

Bruce just quirked an eyebrow, tossing the towel he had wrapped around the back of his neck into the bin to be taken care of in the morning. “ _Funny._ ” 

Dick gave him his best smile, each of his own hands holding on to a foot as he swung his shoulders playfully. “ _I_ thought so.” Bruce looked him over and that little smile was back.

And if Dick used the opportunity of the man turning his back a moment to run a hand through his own still drying hair, trying to poof it up in the way he knew looked best, well that was his own damn business. Going for a casual smile when Bruce turned back, daily vitamin between lips before swallowing it away with some water.

“You look like someone who’s waiting for something.”

“Yea, you to stop dragging your feet and come to bed.” He could see the way Bruce wanted to freeze a bit at that, and there was another moment when he knew exactly what his mentor was thinking about saying, thinking he _should_ be saying. And it was exactly what Dick _didn’t_ want to hear tonight. So again he spoke first.

“Don’t, just don’t say it. I know, you know, it is _well_ on the record of being said and tonight I’m in a _really_ good mood so maybe, maybe we could just skip that bit. Save the heartache and the guilt and we can both just be happy and us and have a good rest of the night.” He deserved an award too for how confident those words came out. But he’d been feeling a lot more confident lately. The Batman’s utter belief and conviction in one’s abilities and future had that effect.

Bruce, to his credit, took a moment to mull over his words. Or maybe it was a moment of silence for the guilt that Dick decided they weren’t allowed to feel. Either way when it was over Bruce sighed, his eyes warm as he slunk into the bed. Keeping with Dick above the covers and half curling around the teen on his side. Bringing the arm the man wasn’t resting on to loop around Dick’s waist, easily slipping under the flowy tang top and rubbing at the skin of Dick’s back.

“Well if you insist.” Dark blue eyes looked up at him and Dick decided he wouldn’t ever bother to try and hide a smile from Bruce. Running his lower lip through teeth once before deflating his shoulders and bending down to place a kiss against the man’s arm. Then another and a third before slipping his head down to rest on warm skin, regaining eye contact as he nestled somewhat awkwardly against him. 

Bruce’s arm pulled him closer, before pulling and twisting them entirely flipped, Dick giggling with the flurry of movement and Bruce landing hovering over him. Both of the man’s arms sliding up to be on either side of Dick’s head, surrounded and covered with fingers just brushing close enough to play with the long ends of dark hair.

“Now..what _ever_ would I feel guilty for..?” Dick wondered if his own smirk matched Bruce’s as he lifted just enough to brush their lips together. The gasp he let out when one of Bruce’s arms slunk under his back and held him up was drowned out by their kiss deepening. By the hand along his back slinking up enough the tangle in Dick’s hair, pulling back until the kiss broke and his throat was exposed. Open, he shivered when the man’s mouth moved there. Lips dragging and kissing at the skin, Dick hooked a leg around Bruce’s waist, trying to maneuver them somehow closer when the man growled. Nipping at his pulse point as Dick let out a shaky moan. Eyes fluttering closed.

He was aware that he wasn’t really thinking when he rolled his hips up. Maybe it was hormones, or maybe it was just the way Bruce could drive these parts of his brain into overdrive. The way jacking off to thoughts of his mentor, dressed in a stolen shirt of Bruce’s while the Bat was away couldn’t always cut it anymore. But the way it shot through him like electricity was lightyears better than that anyways, gasping and repeating the motion before a hand clamped hard on the teen’s waist and held him still. Words pressed into the skin of his neck sounded on the verge of something else. “ _Dick_...no. We shouldn’t.”

Later he could be mortified at the way he whined at that. Trying to roll their hips together again as Bruce growled and held him in place. But his breath was heavy, face still buried against his neck. Dick didn’t understand. Why couldn’t he just ease up a bit? They both wanted this. Why were they just hovering here. Why was he being so damned stubborn when _this is what they wanted?_ What they needed from each other. Or at least what the aching, growing heat in his sleep-pants needed.

But as they both began to unfortunately catch their breaths a bit, Dick worked on physically relaxing, no matter how much he didn’t want to. Let his body melt away until it was mainly just the steady, strong arm holding him up, leg slinking down to press his foot on the bed instead. And when Bruce’s head peeked up, there was a moment between them so almost awkward that Dick laughed. Felt something flutter in his chest at the loving expression that formed. Finally Bruce let his hip go with an almost timid movement a concealed shake in his breath. Let the boy sink entirely back onto the bed, rolled so he was lying next to him.

It’d be pointless to try and think who reached for the other first, it usually was, but it was Dick who twisted up to be leaning over him. Forearm resting against the rise and fall of Bruce’s chest and trying for kisses that were slow. Paced and controlled until they were just snuggled against each other. Idle strokes of hands on his back and the steady thump of hearts beating.

If Dick was still worked up, he stifled it down. Afraid to push and be kicked out of Bruce’s bed again. No, he’d play it safe and good, relieve his frustrations later. For now at least. 

 

\----

When Ryan woke, it was late afternoon. The barest bits of light streaming through windows and illuminating specs of dust to shine along a backdrop of dull walls. He didn’t have anywhere to be, any pressing matters to take care of, adjusting an arm along the underside of his pillow and snuggling in deeper. Maybe he would have even drifted back off to sleep if it weren’t for the strum of his phone going off. A smile because well, there was only one person that could be.

Only after reaching forward, grabbing the phone and settling back under covers, Rez realized it wasn’t Dick who had messaged him. Frowning down at the unfamiliar number before clicking open the text.

_‘It’s Michael. Take bus 4 all the way to 16th and wait at the end of the street for me. Don’t worry about food, I’ll take care of lunch. Just be there.’_

He read it twice, then twice more. Michael had said he’d be in touch but Rez was only half expecting that to be true. It was all a little weird. Even for him, maybe even for Gotham. _Okay, maybe not for Gotham._ But he still couldn’t escape the feeling that maybe he shouldn’t go. Should ignore the text, pretend it never got through. Go back to bed and let his feeble little life continue the way it was.

But the windows were quiet and fixed. The only reason he’d been able to wake to the gentle sight of dust dancing and not a high pitched howl from hell was Michael. His life was already better because of the older blond and really, what was the worst that could happen? Michael was a good guy. Even his mom thought as much.

So Ryan pulled himself from bed, raided his closet for clean and decent clothes. Cursing himself when he questioned his first two choices of attire, but it wasn’t as if he had a lot of options. Or if it really mattered. Settling on jeans and a t shirt with red hoodie in case of rain. Wallet, phone, keys and he was out the door.

The instructions were simple enough, bus puttering to a stop he’d never been to before and walking to the end of the street, hand buried in pockets. It wasn’t exactly the best neighborhood, but neither was his. He didn’t even fidget under the weight of hidden eyes watching him walk, though a part of him wanted to. Only waited a few minutes before a junky car pulled up, window rolling down and Michael smiled.

“Knew you’d come. Get in, it’s not far from here. Well grab grub on the way.”

Rez shuffled around to the passenger side as clouds rolled ominously overhead. No point in wussing out now. “Good, I’m half starved over here.”

There was an easy laugh that actually brought out a smile from him. “Oh yea, you’ll fit in just fine.”

\--

Turns out, Michael liked to drive fast. And he liked to roll the windows down and laugh at the way that made Ryan’s hair lift and twirl. Scratching at the under shaved part of his undercut and citing that maybe Rez should look into getting a haircut too. He also seemed to like challenging Rez to eat as many burgers as possible. Looking mildly impressed at the final number before shimming to feet and motioning for them to get going.

And Rez realized he was beginning to like how he felt around this guy. Sorta indestructible. Like toeing an edge. Especially when they rolled up to ‘the spot’. Rez burying his face in his hands and laughing. It was ingenious. Colorful graffiti and half scorched. “An old Joker hideout”, he boasted. “Took us forever to get the smell out, but no one’s willing to go 1000 yards of the place.” Michael rolled out neck, looking a bit like a cat who got the canary. “Except for me and mine of course.”

Rez shot him a skeptical expression over the hood of the car. “You and yours?”

“ _Me and mine._ Come meet the gang, _Ryan_.”

 

\----

 

Delphine wanted to say she hated it down here. That she hated the sterile smell and hum of filtration. Hating being so far underground there was no hope of sun peeking through and no attempts at pretend with fake windows. But she didn’t. The work was fascinating, if you turned off your morals just the right amount that is.

It had been painful in the beginning, but that was all for a good, greater cause. And from the moment they attempted to inject her with yet another round of chemicals, bound to a table for ‘her own safety’ and she had finally found that other voice inside. The one that came out too deep, rumbling through with a _‘STOP’_ that was listened to, was obeyed. She knew it had all been worth it. And Luthor knew he hadn’t made a mistake in enrolling her in this particular program.

Now, she spent most of her time in a completely separate wing. In one that such a scarce few knew about that it _still_ sent a little thrill through her system. Though looking through one way glass into an empty bedroom, Del wondered why she was paged to come down here. Burying the frightened image of something that really was just a boy, her own age physically that didn’t understand why any of it was happening. When they forced him yet again back into the pod, leaving this empty room. The work was fascinating if you clamped down on your morals.

Luthor didn’t hesitate at the glass though. Continuing on with an annoyed huff that had Delphine falling into line besides him. Turning a corner and through a door that only Luthor himself could grant access to. Not daring to voice any questions with an aura of agitation surrounding the brilliant mind. Hopefully Lex would appreciate that, but probably not.

They simply stood in front of the pod, hazy glass frozen over and glowing from solar radiation being pooled in the top. The only clear identifying markings being two large red letters. ‘ Kr ’. A part of her knew this wasn’t right, but it was a part that she wasn’t allowed to feel.

“You went to school with Wayne’s ward, Richard Grayson. Did you know him personally?”

The questions never were what she expected. It had been a while since she thought about Dick. Always more Rez’s friend than hers and yet, he was sweet. Kind to others even when he probably shouldn’t have been. She wanted to say no. As if that would keep the kid safe from whatever Lex was musing. But it wasn’t safe to lie here, not directly at least.

“Vaguely. About as much as I knew anyone else there….why?”

Luthor hummed briskly in thought but didn’t elaborate. Eventually he nodded forward towards the pod.

“I want to take him out.”

“I told you we shouldn’t have put him back in that thing. It’s not-” The hand clamping harshly over her jaw shouldn’t have come as such a surprise. But the clear eyes glaring her down were still unnerving enough to force a gulp from her.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Fingers squeezed harder before pushing her face back forward and away from him and releasing. Del was smart enough to keep her eyes down after that. “It keeps him strong and it keeps him docile. But right now, I wish to have lunch with my son. _Is that a problem_?”

“N-no sir. I’ll let them know to begin reanimation and I’ll speak to him beforehand. Put him at ease.”

“Good.” Luthor turned and started to walk away. But her eyes stayed glued to the grey concrete of the floor between her and the pod. “Mercy will be around to fetch him in two hours time.”

\---  


“Kon, _Kon Calm Down._ ” The response was immediate. The clone’s shoulders dropping as he slumped and breathed. “You nearly took my head off. I don’t mean to be like this, you know that. And...and I’m sorry they stuck you back in there, but there wasn’t anything I could do about it.”

He wouldn’t look at her. Del wasn’t sure if that made it all better or worse. Focusing instead on noticing how his hair had still grown in the chamber, hanging shaggy around his face. It wasn’t Luthor’s face he bore, which was interesting enough. Kryptonian DNA must be much stronger than its human counterpart.

Reaching a hand to push some hair away that he flinched back at. Delphine bit her lip, trying not to take it personally. _Guy had it hard enough already. Who can blame him? Even his name was a cruel jab._ Kon. She’d snuck into one of the hidden libraries down here. Determined that if she were to play Lex’s puppet, she’d at least be a well informed and knowledgeable one. It meant Abomination in Kryptonian. Wasn’t even sure if Kon knew that. Didn’t want to be the one to tell him if not.

“You could have ordered them to stop. If that voice of yours works on me then it’d work on them.”

“I can’t do that, life doesn’t work that way.” There was the heavy fall of boots approaching. Which meant that apparently she was taking too long. Kon must’ve heard it too, probably before she had because now he looked to her. It wasn’t scared so much as questioning.

Delphine was learning how hard it could be not to side with that face. Like it was taking a stance against Superman. She only half rolled her eyes. Waiting for the doors to open and men start to shuffle in before she stood. Fist clenching and a smile. _This was the part of the job she liked._

“ _Stop._ ” As always now, they listened. Kon tilted his head with a look that was almost challenging. “ _Throw Your Weapons In A Pile Then Leave._ And tell Mercy I’ve got this without the parade of lousy intimidation.”

She turned back to the clone. For once glad she hadn’t taken the time to braid her hair back. It was nice to have something familiar brushing against shoulders. “Now are you going to join Lex for lunch, or are you going to make me order you around some more?”

He wouldn’t have taken a helping hand up, so Del didn’t bother to offer. Just watched as a dozen men in tactical gear disposed of their weapons before leaving silently. She couldn’t see if they were glaring at her through the masks, but liked to imagine they were. That they’d have to live with and sit on the knowledge that they were so easily bested by a girl.

When she turned back, the clone was on his feet again. White suit still practically glowing from the radiation. _It must be intoxicating to have so much power._ “I don’t want to do this. I- it doesn’t feel ...good.”

“We all have to do things we don’t want to. Get over it.”


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi, but I added two more lil parts to the last chapter (75) a few days ago. A bit with Lex and Supes and a sort of continuation on Del's stuff. It's not ABSOLUTELY necessary for plot to read the new bits tho if you don't wanna bother. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

Training was important. Batman’s training was never over, so naturally neither was Robin’s. And that wasn’t even including all the catching up he had to do when it came to Batman’s skill. Or the areas of acro _bat_ ics where he already outshone the Bat. 

But this, this was a different sort of training. Almost like the puzzles and faux cases Batman would toss his way. But mostly like when Batman would have him sit at the bottom of a pool, holding his breath as long as he could. Resurfacing, then going back and holding it longer. Self-discipline, _concentration_. Though as Bruce placed the thick muffs over Dick’s ears, it almost felt more like a training in trust.

He fidgeted in his seat. They weren’t down in the cave, but Bruce’s study. This didn't require costumes or symbolic reminders and it always made Alfred happy when they spent some time _above_ ground. 

Bruce kneeling there between Dick and the large desk before him. The bulk of the room and the door leading to the rest of the manor behind and out of sight. It felt weird at first, the crinkle of the padding surrounding his ears and a reassuring smile from his mentor. Dick gave one back, Bruce pressing a finger to the boy’s nose and moving away. But not too far, he leaned just against his desk, eyes still glued to Dick’s expressions.

It was right around then that Dick realized what felt so surreal. There was no ticking. An old family heirloom clock the near constant thrum of background noise whenever in this room. The teen cocked and craned his head, brows furrowing as ears strained. But nope. Nothing. Just silence. Unwavering and complete. _Bruce never was one to skimp out on anything._ He was in the process of taking a deep breath when the gentle motion of a hand waving in his line of sight had his head swerving back to Bruce. Lips moving but nothing came out.

It was eerie, like the nightmares he’d have only there was no distant screaming, no heavy snap of a rope giving out. His parents weren’t falling to their deaths, they were _gone_. But Bruce was here. _Focus, Dick. Come on. Focus on Bruce._ Bruce who was looking concerned. Dick remembering to read his lips just in time to catch the _‘that’s it I’m taking them off’_.

_‘No!’_ He half shouted, except he didn’t hear anything. Just felt the rumble of vibrations in his chest, giggling a bit nervously at it before shaking his head. He spoke slowly but it was no use, he didn't hear a thing. _‘Sorry, I was just...this is weird is all. But I can do it.’_ Bruce’s face slipped back into something more neutral.

Dick remembered to keep his eyes on the man’s lips this time and didn’t miss the _‘You sure?’_

He nodded. _‘I promise, I got this, B.’_ Dick just hoped his voice sounded confident because he wasn’t exactly feeling it and he definitely couldn’t hear it. But he smiled again and Bruce shifted closer, reaching a hand out to tap on his knee. The contact feeling strangely reassuring as he took in a few more breaths.

Bruce spoke slowly, forming each word carefully so as to not be misunderstood. _‘Take some time to adjust if you need. I’ll tap on your leg twice when we're ready to start. Does that sound alright?’_ Dick nodded again. He wanted to make a quip about it not _sounding_ like anything but it still was a bit unnerving speaking without being able to hear yourself. He’d tell Bruce later. Right now growing a little preoccupied with wishing Bruce hadn’t straightened back up, hand leaving his knee and Dick wanted to reach out and touch his face. But this was a training exercise and he was _supposed_ to be concentrating. Adjusting or whatever.

So Dick looked around the room. Softly lit and familiar, twisting a bit in the chair and strumming his fingers along the wooden armrests. He couldn’t hear the tapping of course, but as he focused, he realized he could feel it just the same. Maybe more than before. The world was weird so quiet and he had to work to keep his mind from slipping into darker places. Soon feeling two light taps just above his knee and focused back on his mentor. His teacher. _His best friend._ Smiling warmly as their eyes met. It may be weird, but with Bruce here, he could do anything.

Arms were crossed now. _‘Do you remember the rules? What happens next?’_

_‘You ask me a question, or make a statement and I repeat it. When we move to the next phase, I just respond. But I’m not supposed to get up or leave the chair.’_

_‘Good boy.’_ Dick wasn’t sure why Bruce's lips forming around those particular words sent a thrill through him. Maybe it had something to do with how isolated and personal this all felt. There was no noise, no clocks, no creaking manor, wind or storms. Just Bruce standing before him. Telling him that he was doing good. With the muffs on he didn’t hear the soft half gasp he gave or the way Bruce had hummed at it. Just focused on the man before him. _‘Now let’s begin.’_

It was still weird, but the questions were simple enough and soon Dick was getting the hang of it. Answering with ease and grins that Bruce generally returned. And when Dick asked Bruce to move closer, the man didn’t argue. Just shot Dick an odd look and instead of keeping to standing against his desk, moved to sit in the extra seat beside him. Turning Dick’s chair so it faced him fully. So that still, all that there was, was Bruce. The boy loved it.

There was a hand back on his knee that Dick quickly covered with his own as they made to move to the next phase. Willing the contact to keep this time. _‘You’re doing very well, Dick. I’m proud of your dedication.’_

_‘Really?’_ He learned to just trust the way it felt to speak instead of relying on hearing himself. To use body language so he squeezed Bruce’s hand with it. Watched as the man’s eyes crinkled with a smile. 

_‘Really. Now stand up.’_ Dick listened of course. Feet at first fumbling with the ground when he at first shot up without thinking or focusing on it. But Bruce was there to steady him. Large and warm and the only real thing in the world right now. There was nothing else, and it was absolutely invigorating.

He could have sworn by the way lips curled that when he peeked up Bruce was sucking in a breath. A hand brushing at his cheek that Dick closed his eyes and leaned into. Only with his eyes closed, there was no way of knowing if Bruce was speaking or not. Of being aware of what was going on around him beyond what he could feel. So he pulled them back open just as Bruce pulled away.

Dick watched as Bruce moved his chair, setting it not quite in the center of the room but almost. He motioned with his head for Dick to take a seat again and the teen complied. Resituating himself before looking back up at the man.

_‘Are you still okay? Do you need a break?’_

_‘No, I’m good. Let’s do this.’_ But he could see how someone might want a break. It was sort of a lot. The silence only serving to make everything else seem and feel so much _more_. Having a sense he usually relied so heavily on stripped away. But here, like this, Dick realized that in a way, _he enjoyed it_. Liked being able to show Bruce how much he trusted him. Liked having everything narrowed down to what was right before and around him. At least he thought so.

Especially when it came with the excuse to linger along classic features. Watching the shift of his shoulders, memorizing the way his lips curled and moved around words. Around his name. Breath hitching every time he saw it. This was a training exercise, he shouldn’t be enjoying it so much. _And definitely not like this._ But it had always been easy for lines to be blurred when they were like this.

_‘Now remember, stay in your seat.’_

_‘I will’_ Bruce stepped forward and crouched. Running a hand to brush some hair out of the teen’s face.

_‘Good boy.’_ Dick had to fight the way that ran through his body. Closing his eyes and nodding. Then a mouth was on his and all he could feel was Bruce's breath and tongue. Couldn't hear any sounds of the kiss or see what was before him but _man could he feel it._ All the way down to his toes though mainly it pooled excitedly around his cock. Like this was exactly what he’d been waiting for. Whining when he felt the air shift, lips tingling as Bruce moved away. But by the time he opened his eyes, the man was _gone._

A brief flicker of panic as eyes darted about. Bruce wasn’t in front of him anymore and as he began to twist in the chair to find him again a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Shuddering a bit at the surprise of that contact. He tried to bring his head around to follow the hand to Bruce, but pressure of fingers pushing his jaw back forward made the silent command obvious. Could feel that his breaths were heavy as he faced forward. Trying to sense any movement, vibrations through the floor boards of shoes on hardwood. Air shifting. _Anything._

But of course there was nothing besides the hand on his shoulder. A hand that moved to the back of his neck, the center of his focus. A thumb stroking up skin and a gentle squeeze that made him shiver. It was hard to keep track of his own gasps when he couldn’t hear them. 

The hand left and Dick wasn’t shaking. _He wasn’t._ He just waited. Eyes forward and hands in his lap. Showing Bruce just how well he could do. That he could listen and concentrate. That he was ready for _more_. 

\---

Bruce heard the way Dick gasped, whimpered when he moved his hand away but kept facing forward like he was told. So bright and _obedient_. Bruce wasn’t sure when the atmosphere had shifted so dangerously but seeing Dick like this. Transfixed and vulnerable, hanging onto his every word and movement. It stirred something in him that shouldn’t be there. Not between them. Not like this.

He needed to get a grip on himself. Kissing Dick like that had been a bad impulse to act on. It was why he was hiding behind the boy now. Out of sight as he tried to control his own breathing. But the way Dick had panicked with him gone, the way he gasped and _whimpered_ , probably not even realizing it, wasn’t helping things at all. Wasn’t helping his resolve to keep this from escalating.

But it was cruel to leave Dick like that. So Bruce stepped forward again, placed his hands on the back of the chair and let his knuckles brush against the teen’s back. Could feel the way Dick relaxed at the subtle contact. Leaned forward and pressed his head along the top of Dick’s. The band of the headphones cool against his cheek. A reminder of just what they were doing right now.

“You’re doing so well, Dick. So much better than I ever could have expected.”

“Bruce I...I can’t see your lips. _I don’t know what you said._ ”

He brought both of his hands up onto shoulders. Close enough to run circles with thumbs against the skin of Dick’s neck. The slight shutter and shaky groan we’re not a good sign. Morally, at least. “I know you can’t. Maybe it’s better that way.”

A noise of frustration that he really should have been expecting and Dick’s hands began to reach up for him. Bruce grabbed them both with his own and shifted back around the chair. Placing them both back along the armrests as he looked into wide eyes. Relief mingled rather obviously with the blue.

“Do you wish to stop now?” Dick shook his head and again it pulled at something in him. Made him bite down on the growl, moving Dick’s hands to be set instead on both the teen’s thighs. Quickly he pulled his own away but Dick followed them, lacing their fingers together and setting them back on his legs. Face looking like he was ready to be scolded, but desperate for the contact anyways.

_This really is bad._ Dick’s pupils were too large, even for the soft lighting. The way his mouth hung slightly open, breathing irregular... God just the sight had blood rushing in the wrong direction. _But I always could be misreading.._ As impossible as he knew it was. Clearing his throat, everything about this was turning into a bad idea.

“Dick, do you find this situation arousing… _sexually_?” That look settled it. Hands shook and a deep beautiful blush as Dick was quick to stammer and look away. But fingers didn’t release the man’s own, pulled them a bit more up his thighs, maybe subconsciously _maybe not._ Maybe it _was_ his answer. And in the next moment, Dick’s hands were gone, back to gripping at the armrests as he shifted in his seat.

Bruce should have moved away. Far far away. But he didn’t, hands were frozen to the warmth of thighs that shook slightly with each breath. “ _Dick-_ ” At least he could be glad that Dick wasn’t able to hear the way his voice broke. “Dick, answer my question. It’s part of the rules.” But it was pointless. As long as Dick wasn’t looking at him, he had no way of realistically knowing what Bruce was saying.

The boy biting down on his lower lip, face turned away stubbornly. Bruce needed to get his attention back. Needed it like he always needed things when it came to Dick. Needed it like he _shouldn’t_. So he took the dare. Pushed his hands up further, tracing small patterns over trousers on the inside of thighs. Mouth practically watering at the sounds the motion pulled from his ward.

He can feel the way it strained the teen’s trousers. But Dick still wasn’t looking at him and that wasn’t acceptable. Swallows and doesn’t hate himself nearly as much as he should as his hand reaches up that last bit. The hard lump of something forbidden twitching, hips jerking when his fingers ghost over it and a moan slipped from both their lips. Like this was contact they’d both been waiting for. Dick’s face and eyes shooting to him then down to the hand and back in record time.

Eyes rolled back as the boy moaned again and Bruce squeezed him. Flickering back to him desperate and wide and _so damn trusting_. When had one of his hands tangled in the back of Dick’s hair? He was already moving without thinking. Acting for immediate response. Shuttering at what was happening, Dick writhing under his touch. When hands fisted in his shirt and the teen cried out, Bruce knew he needed to stop.

Without a lifetime in training and control, Bruce probably wouldn’t have been able to stop. “That’s enough. This is over.”

“Bruc-” but words were cut off by Bruce unceremoniously removing the muffs, leaving Dick to gasp and blink. Calloused hands running over the side of his face. A dripping sort of regret that he wasn’t sure if came from the whole act or from _stopping_.

“ _Dick I_ -” This was the hard part. Like fighting against nearly every instinct he had to pull away. To ignore hands reaching for him as he turned. His voice was beyond strained _and Dick would hear it now._ Hear the toll its taking. Everything about this that was shameful, was wrong.

“Bruce wait-”

“This lesson is over.” He left before it became impossible to do so. Ignoring the way Dick called after him. 

\----


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this with the other one because well at first I had this all (and posted it) together but it just didn't feel right in my writer bones or whatever and it would have driven me mad if i didn't split them. So two less long chapters for the wait of one! :D

At first, Dick didn’t know what to do. What in the hell had just happened. How something that was like a wet dream he never knew he had abruptly ended with him sitting alone and cursing Bruce’s name instead of moaning it. But at the same time, it felt all too familiar. And it was that realization _that_ made the torrent of emotion snap.

He knew _exactly_ where Bruce was going. _So damn predictable._ Practically falling to his feet in the hurry to chase after that utter _ass_. And he heard Alfred’s growing concern but ignored it. Which ended up being pointless as well because by the time Dick made it to the cave, all that was left was the screeching of tires and headlights warping, disappearing under a glittering fall of water.

“ _Dick what happened? Are you alright,_ please sir-”

“He’s not allowed to do this Alfred! No. He doesn’t get to be the one to act like a stubborn-ass child. _I’m going after him._ ” By the time he finished that thought, Dick was to where the Robin costume hung. Taking it down, shucking his own clothes and replacing it with the uniform.

“May I ask what all this is about?” The teen gave a harsh laugh because it sounded more like Alfred wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know, to ask. But felt obligated to anyways.

Dick clipped and tied on the golden cape. Doing them both a favor in not answering. “Can you set up my room? I _won’t_ be long.”

\---

He was glad for the Robin-cycle and even more glad for the tracer on the Batsuit. Rain pelted against his helmet and lightning flashed across the city sky, but that was nothing new. Bruce wasn’t far, and he couldn’t run and hide from him. Robin was trained far too well for that.

Ditching the bike and helmet, grappling up and he spotted him. An unusually easy feat, setting sun still breaking through clouds in places. It was nearly too early for Batman to be roaming the streets. Taking on a group of feebly armed robbers. Feebly armed when it came to a match up against the Bat that is. _Or Robin._

He flipped and jumped down, for once not adding in extra spins or delighting in the rush. No he didn’t come here to fly or have fun. Not even to deal with criminals like this. So Robin landed on one of six mooks head, hard enough to knock him out cold but not do any serious injury...most likely.

All eyes shoot to him. A few _‘Jesus fucking christ’_ s that he was overwhelmingly uninterested in. No it was the way Bruce froze momentarily, voice uncertain. “Robin?” it was all the prompting he needed.

“What is your fuckening problem, huh?” A couple of gasps and even an amused _‘Oh man, Robin’s pissed’_. Both their heads snapped to glare at the speaker but that didn’t stop the impromptu audience commentary.

“Aww Batman, you gone messed up big now. Kid’s swearing and everything. Hey, little bird, you wanna join our side, eh?” Robin answered with a grunt, extending his staff out and cracking the speaker over the head with it. A full body swing and contact that felt far too good right now. When Batman smirked and moved forward to join in, the remaining 4 tried to make a break for it.

Needless to say they were wildly unsuccessful. And when Dick looked up from rendering the last of them unconscious, his glare returned to Bruce. There was blood on his cape but too bizarre a mix of endorphins, hormones and setting for him to care.

“Robin what are you doing here.”

“What exactly did you think was gonna happen, Bruce!”

“ _Robin!_ ” Okay, that slip up was bad but the rain would drown out their words anyways. Dick was too angry to be apologetic. 

“That I was just going to stay back, that I ceased to exist the moment you ran away?!” He took a few heavy strides forward.

Batman held his ground, though the man’s voice came out almost soft but mainly agitated. “Maybe right now isn’t the time for this conversation.”

“No, right now is _exactly_ the time for this conversation. You’re the one who picked the settling, so live with it and _listen._ ” Robin’s shoulders moved with the breath he took to ground himself as he tried to remember everything he had planned to say on the ride over. Bruce at least was smart enough not to try and interrupt again.

“You _can’t ignore me_. You can’t just _run off_ and hide away from whatever this is!” They were closer now, close enough that Dick could be glad that Bruce put away the white lenses. That he could see into his eyes, even behind the grimacing black cowl. “I know it scares you, for all your tough guy shit, _I know you._ Don’t insult me and deny it. And maybe I especially know this because…because I’m scared too.” It was surprisingly gentle the way he let himself reach out and cup the man’s face. In the way Bruce seemed to lean into the touch, even for all the muted pain pulling at features. “But not in the way you seem to think. You’re not alone out here, not anymore. And it’s not fair for you to pretend otherwise. I… _I can’t lose you too, Bruce._ Don't run from me.”

Bruce’s hand came up to cover Dick’s own and at least standing like this, Batman blocked out most of the rain. 

“That’s it, that’s all I needed to say I think. You think on that if you need to. _I’m_ going home. What happens next, well I guess that’s up to you. And whatever that is, you can’t hide from me, _from us._ ”

Dick slipped his hand out and pulled away, back into the rain. He’d leave the guys for Batman to tie up and make ready for the police. He was tired, wet, and ready to be back by a fire and some blankets. Maybe a cup of cocoa if Alfred was still up.

Hoping back onto the bike and pressing back into his helmet. Hair sloshing and making him wrinkle his nose. Yeah, that all sounded pretty dang nice right about now.

\---

He’d meant to just go straight to bed. To not care. To grab a warm and soothing drink and make a point up in his room for the night. It was why he’d asked Alfred to set his room up. And yet… Dick was curled on the floor. Alfred had brought him towel, a quilt and after a timid question, a large cup of hot chocolate topped with marshmallow fluff. His back against the couch, arm around his knees as he sat in front of the fire in one of the living spaces. One of the living spaces that Bruce would have to pass through when he got home.

He just..he wanted, _needed_ to see what Bruce would do. How late he’d be home. If he’d return with more scrapes and bruises, or worse yet, smelling of Catwoman and perfume. _Though that hadn’t happened for a while now._

By now, he knew waiting up was pointless but that didn’t stop him. It never did. Dick sighed into his drink. Maybe chasing after Bruce wasn’t a great idea, but he didn’t regret it. Besides it was too warm in Gotham this time of year for the rain to really hold the threat of a cold that Alfred seemed to warn of.

The thing was though, he didn’t wait long. Had just set the barely half-finished cocoa on the floorboards next to him, settling his chin along knees when he heard it. The creak in the floor. The breath of movement. Dick didn’t turn around. Didn’t need to, besides, it helped with his point. Felt the shift of Bruce sitting on the couch, close enough that Dick could see the man’s legs besides him and he smiled despite himself. Shifting closer until he pressed against them and heard a soft hum. Felt a hand over his hair.

“You’re home quick.”

“A little birdy talked some sense into me.”

Dick couldn’t help the scoff and chuckle. The warmth filtering through him because _Bruce was here_. “Through that thick skull? Must be a pretty impressive bird.”

Fingers wove through his hair and massaged gently against his skull. “Robins always were my favorite.”

No point in fighting the way his entire body turned towards Bruce at that. The look waiting for him as if Bruce was asking for forgiveness. As if there was anything he could do that Dick wouldn’t forgive. He grabbed the warm cup back up off the floor, handing it to Bruce who took it with a smile. Taking it and taking a deep drink with a hum that signed whatever sort of new agreement this was.

When Dick rested his head atop the man’s knee, fingers returned to carding through hair. Though it wasn’t much longer before Bruce was sinking down onto the floor besides him. And Dick was even kind enough to move and shift the quilt to drape over the both of them. Nestling in under the man’s arm. Finding a peace there that all too quickly lulled the boy sleep. Bruce watching and holding him close throughout the night. They both had plenty to think about. 


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoy :)  
> Sorry it took me so long, things have been crazy but what else is new.

Alfred stopped in his tracks. Making the usual morning rounds of opening up the manor. Spring-time air was good for the soul, revitalizing the spirit and pushing out any winter stagnancy. Not like neither Master Bruce nor Richard were ever too stagnant in anything other than purpose. But fresh air wouldn’t clean out the driving force that constantly pushed Batman to the edge, nor Robin’s ever dutiful and cheerful spirit in following his lead anywhere. _Then again, it very well couldn’t hurt either._

But it wasn’t those thoughts that stopped the butler. No, it was the snake of warmth in his chest at his favorite two boys huddled together and asleep. Though it was likely that Bruce’s back wouldn’t thank him much for the evening spent on the floor. Alfred making a mental note to provide a few Advil with morning coffee as he looked on a few more moments.

Another step towards the windows to resume his quest for springtime air was, unsurprisingly all it took to wake the master of the house. The butler smiling with the creak of movement as he pulled open thick drapes. Still he spoke quiet enough to not rouse the youngest member of their little family.

“Good morning, Master Bruce. I see you failed to make it to your bedrooms last night. What a waste of a perfectly fine bed.” A rumbling chuckle from the man as Alfred cranked open the window gently. When he turned, Bruce was sitting with his back against the couch. Dick curled with his head shifted to his lap and Bruce taking a second before gazing up from the still-sleeping figure. “I take it the two of you made up after whatever spat it was you had last night?”

“It was nothing, Alfred.”

“Don’t lie to me, you’ve never been very good at it.” The butler’s offered goose pillow was still accepted even as Bruce pulled a face. Carefully replacing himself with it, small smile of success when Dick remained sleeping. _Bless the incredible teenage sleep-power._

Master Bruce was stretching and rolling out what no doubt had to be a few kinks in his spine and neck as the butler finished with the room, being followed out and over towards the kitchens.

“Followed you right out into that bloody storm, not that I’m so surprised. I worry about him, about the two of you.. I’ve earned that right.” He clicked on some of the fancy machinery in the kitchen, pouring Bruce a cup of coffee from the maker still warm from the butler’s own.

Bruce sitting along a stool on the breakfast bar when Alfred handed the steaming cup. “I don’t deem to always understand. But I do always hope that, at least in some semblance, Dick can have balance. A _normal_ childhood and I _know_ you agree with me there.”

“What is it, Alfred?”

Two four word responses, a near miracle this early. Even as the butler placed two Advil along the flyer he pulled out of his apron, sliding them over to the man who took the pills gratefully. He'd let that detective brain put the rest together on its own as blue eyes poured over the Gotham Academy announcement.

“A dance?” Alfred hummed, slicing up some bread for toast.

“The last of the year. I brought it up to Dick myself once. He’s of a mind that those things pale in comparison to nights out flying and do-gooding with a certain Bat friend of ours. I wonder where he got _that_ notion.”

“He’s not wrong.” The butler shot a glare at those words and shrug, spurring Bruce lifting his hands in quick defeat. “I mean _you’re_ not wrong..? But Alfred, he’s been to plenty of parties and dances. We’ve got work out there to do.”

“Not like this, not full of his peers and important high school memories. Teenage angst, young love and hormones in the air, that sort of thing. It’s an important part of growing up, a piece of normalcy that we should _both_ be fighting for in his life.”

There were a few beats of silence as he finished prepping the breads for the toasting oven. “You’re right. He deserves normal. Don’t worry, Alfred, he’ll go.”

Alfred turned back to Bruce at that little victory, the smile he heard in the man’s voice. “And just how to you plan on accomplishing that?”

Bruce hummed, tapping along some bolded print on the back of the flyer asking for volunteers to chaperone. “Why, by going myself, of course.”

\----

They didn’t talk about it right away, but it hung like a magic between them. In electric smiles and a build up to what was beginning to feel inevitable. They couldn’t be this busy forever, with cases and duties and Bruce’s sudden insistence that Dick go to that stupid dance. _He suspected Alfred’s hand was at play there._ And when the moment arose, Dick was going to jump on it. He wanted that elusive _more,_ and Bruce did too. Least Dick was pretty sure he did. He had to. Was just too stubborn to be able to admit it.

But as it was, Robin had some out of town plans with a certain yellow and red clad speedster. _Not to mention total nerd in all the best (and heroic) ways._

And they weren’t ‘playdates’. They were team ups and all the big name heroes did them too. So Robin and Kid Flash had gotten the habit of running a few minor ops together, usually out of Central City but sometimes across a few places. Though they generally kept clear of Gotham. Speedy and a few other sidekicks occasionally joining in. It was good to get out of the shadow of their heroic mentors, to hit the streets with peers and friends. To laugh at a redhead who could run at Mach 3 and yet hardly touch his toes.

Besides, Dick liked the thought of Robin being a national, no _international_ superhero spy. Garnering more intel for the Bat, hanging with friends and helping people along the way? What wasn’t to like! Plus, it usually meant that Robin got to be team leader, or well, a sort of equivalent to one. Even if today, beaming into Star Labs, there didn’t seem to be a whole lot to do.

Flash zooming around the bleached white room and from screen to screen. Stopping just long enough to give a smile and wave with his “Oh hey, Robin. Kid Flash is over on the treadmill.”

“Cool-cool. Anything you need an extra set of eyes on?” Robin peered at one of the screens, trying to make sense but the pace it was scrolling through was too fast for his eyes to make out more than a few familiar symbols to frown at. Barry might have laughed if he weren’t so distracted.

“Nope, little above your speed-grade right now, kid. But I’ll let the Bat know if anything relevant to you guys comes up.” 

Robin shrugged, crouching down before springing up into a few back hand springs with a twirling flip finish that brought him to the hall door. Smiling and shaking his head a bit more before bringing a leg up to stretch and split against the wall. The familiar movement and warm up helping to clear the way the speeding screens had seemed to burn against his brain. _Definitely above his speed-grade._

He debated discreetly placing a bug to copy some of the info and send to the cave. Could run an algorithm to slow the processor and give it a glance. But as his hand twitched towards his belt, the Zeta tube lit up again, this time letting in a powered down Hal Jordan. Complete with cheesy aviators and two long cups of coffee.

“Oh, hey Robin.” Hal clicked his lips in a way that Dick assumed was parallel to a wink, setting down the cup with a scrawled out _‘No seriously, it’s for Flash, the real Flash’_ in black sharpie on the side. “Didn’t know you’d be here or I’d of picked you up a pick-me-up too. Wanna sip?” He raised the remaining cup in his hand and Robin slid out of his split, planting both feet back on the ground.

“No, too much coffee stunts growth and forms an addiction.”

Hal shrugged and brought his coffee to hover just before his lips, a playful smile that Robin wasn’t sure if he should rise to. “Sounds like Batman speaking to me.”

Flash laughed, even as Robin narrowed his eyes. The speedster ignoring or maybe not noticing his own cup as he sped to having an arm around Hal’s shoulders and stealing a sip of the lantern's drink. Pulling a face and complaining about the taste. Prompting a back and forth that Robin decided must be familiar between the two. But the joke was on them. Using the distraction, though he didn’t exactly _need_ to place the lil bug. It was likely to be found within the day, but it made his smile as he slipped out to find Wally feel all the sweeter. _Plus it never hurts to see more on what Star labs is up to._

Dark glasses hiding the way Hal’s eye followed him out of the room.

\---

It wasn’t a particularly heavy day out in the field, then again with Wally they usually had more fun with it than they probably should. But it was good to have fun, to enjoy some of the lighter aspects of this life. And when Robin sped back into the cave on his cycle, he grinned from beneath the helmet visor to see Bruce-no Batman, perched at the Bat-computer.

“Did you get the data I lifted?” He spoke cheerily after the quiet _pop_ of the helmet coming off. Batman just gave an affirmative grunt, focus not leaving the screens.

Robin hopped over on light feet. Enjoying the way a quiet drip echoed throughout the cave but his footsteps didn’t.

“We isolated the last of the cartel members. Case should be wrapped by next week.” Dick let gloved hands settle on armor clad shoulders, leaning on tip toes and eyeing what Batman was up to. Letting out a breath when a busy hum was all he got.

So Robin shimmied his head down, resting his chin between two pointed bat ears. Arms crossing around Bruce’s neck and he dropped more of his weight on the man. Dick wasn’t tired or anything, well maybe a little but not enough to warrant complaint. He just already knew how the night would turn out. Batman was busy and would continue to be busy.

When Batman didn’t react in any substantial way, but just the way Robin expected, he slid off. “I’m going to go over the Star Labs files.”

“Good idea.”

Dick stuck his tongue out at the back of the Bat’s head and scrunched his face. Moving off to a small side station in the computer set up. Clicking the code that opened panels in the cave floor and brought a spare seat up. Robin had insisted on this particular feature. As much as Dick enjoyed curling in Batman’s lap, there just wasn’t enough work space for the two of them like that. Especially when the Batman was busy like this.

He opened the program and got to work. Smirking to himself when he realized the bug was still active. For a while, all the noise was the click of keyboards and regular tunes of the Bat Cave. To say it all felt a bit...underwhelming was well, a bit of an _under_ statement. There really wasn’t much relevance in what the Flash was working on, but Robin marked and filed it away nonetheless. More as an excuse to hang around, see if Batman ever freed up or hit the streets. _Something._

That was when a small alarm went off. Dick peering over as Batman pulled up a few camera feeds of what was going on. The Bat groaning at the sight of the illuminated green of a Lantern maneuvering through the buildings and streets.

The _'I do not have the time for your shit, Hal'_ didn’t need to be growled out for Robin to get it all the same. He closed his own programs and jumped up.

“I’ve got this, B. Star files are boring anyways.” Bruce huffed but didn’t argue. Minimizing the feed and jotting down the coordinates.

“You’ve got class starting up tomorrow. Just let him know that Gotham’s streets are _not_ a displaced space-cops playground.”

Robin gave a little salute before giving the Bat a peck on the cheek. “Will do, boss. Be back before you know it.” And maybe Dick was imagining it, but for a second he thought he spotted a smile pull at the busy Bat’s lips.

 

It didn’t take Robin long to track down the Green Lantern. Even without the general area in the city he was last seen, the GL was practically a glowing green spotlight. And really that was exactly the problem. Other flashy heroes like that here tended to make the locals nervous and on edge. _And really, what was he doing here anyways?_

Hal may have been flying relatively low, but it was enough that Robin went along some of the lower roofs and emergency stairwells. Keeping pace and observing for a few minutes before he gave up on trying to figure out what the hell this guy was doing and went with a more direct approach. Switching the grappling hook out of his grapple gun and replacing it with a net. It wouldn’t hold the GL, but it would stumble him and catch his attention.

A running jump between ledges and double tuck just for fun before Robin twisted, closed one eye and made the shot. _Bingo._ The Boy Wonder sniggering at the feint cursing he heard as Hal lost altitude, landing in an alley with an almost grace. Or well, more an unceremonious _plop._

“Who goes there?” Green light blinded and illuminated the surrounding area and Robin hopped down into it. Holding a hand over his eyes at the glare.

“Cut the fog lights, will ya? Jeeze, one would think _I_ was the one barging in on _your_ terf.” The light flickered and faded. Replaced with the view of an almost apologetic but-not-quite grin on the Lantern’s face as he crossed his arms.

“Technically this whole part of the _galaxy_ is _‘my terf’_ , squirt.”

Robin resituated his grapple gun. Clicking it back on his belt as he tried for his best unamused voice. “ _Uh huh._ What are you doing here, Lantern.”

“Apparently talking with Batman in a smaller colorful body. You’re looking a bit shorter there, grumpy-bat.”

“When it comes to Gotham we’re one and the same. If you got business in Gotham, then you got business with us. Batman’s busy, why are you here? What’s the situation?”

Hal straightened and scowled, brushing himself off. “Not everything is always cosmic-level space battles, I followed some low-level thug here but lost him. Damn was this place _built_ to be hard to navigate or something? What? Why are you still looking at me like that?”

Robin crossed his arms, but did try and smoothen out his face a bit more. He was supposed to be the lighter side of Batman after all. “I don’t believe you. Besides, you’ve been spotted all over the Narrows.”

“So?” Dick rolled his eyes. But Hal wasn’t done. “You know, I’m _human_ too. From Earth. A man. Maybe I’m just enjoying the sights before blasting off again.” That came with a cocky grin and Dick didn’t like feeling like he was missing something. _Who came to sight see in Gotham at night?_

The Space Cop deflated a bit, pushing out some air. “How about this: Constantine, you know him? That con-man owes me some money and I got rent too. I hear sometimes he slinks around these parts with a guy named Corrrigan.”

Robin finally smiled, _that_ he could work with. “Well come on then, and maybe try _not_ to draw too much attention to yourself along the way. This isn’t some misplaced beat-cop’s playground, ya know.”

He started forward and could practically hear Hal’s scowl and scoff behind him. Muttering to himself in a low voice that Dick didn’t care much to make out. Grappling up and trusting in Green Lantern’s ability to keep up. But just because Robin wasn’t paying attention to the Lantern’s grumbling didn’t mean the cave wouldn’t pick up on the _“Like your red yellow and green get up isn’t looking for attention..”_

 

Constantine wasn’t always so easy to track down. But this was Batman and Robin’s city, and if he were in these parts then they’d know about it. Dick could easily contact the cave and the Bat, but he said he could handle this. Besides, Corrigan’s favorite bars were on file and on hand. The first, not much further than 10 minutes with their current method of transportation. And as it was, fate seemed to smile on them tonight. 

The place was seedy enough that they didn’t get much more than second glances, walking in suited up like this. Though the bar tender eyes Robin like she was considering carding the boy wonder, if only for the story of saying she had. Constantine and Jim Corrigan sitting back in a booth, a rueful smile on Jim’s face at whatever story John was telling him. Though he frowned at spotting the two of them, it was Constantine who spoke first.

“Bugger, what are you doing here, Hal? Dragging Robin to a place like this?”

Robin stepped forward and slid into the booth across them with a grin. “I dragged him, actually. Poor GL was lost in the big-bad city looking for you, Constantine.”

“Huh, is that right?” John pulled a face, tapping a cigarette out of a pack but eyeing Robin before he lit up. “Now is the big-bad-bat of this big-bad city gonna throw a hissy fit again if I smoke in front of you?”

Robin shrugged, gaze flickering briefly to the still standing Hal. “You give Hal his money so he can get back to fighting space monsters and I can get back to the Cave, and we’ll call it good. Batman doesn't need to know.”

The blond magician chuckled and lit his cigarette. “I don’t owe you shite, Jordan. But in the mood of good conscious, and remembering the last time I underestimated this little bird, I won’t make a fuss.” 

Corrigan groaned, head falling into his hands. “Jesus John, just give Hal his money not another game.”

Constantine gave a smidge too dramatic huff but was almost grinning, smoking cigarette hanging from lips. “Oh, _come on._ Hal didn’t come all this way for 20 pounds. Not without having a drink first.”

Robin slid out of the booth with a handful of peanuts as Hal frowned and slid in. Corrigan met Robin’s eyes and smiled. “We’ll take it from here, kid. Don’t worry.” He nodded as John worked on convincing Hal to power down. Taking his cue to leave.

\----

“Yeah, yeah, you convinced me.” Hal shook his head as he officially powered down. Corrigan showing back up with a round a drinks.

“Not like anyone cares what you’re wearing or not wearing in here, luv. Don’t let people’s stories freak you out about this place. Gotham’s just like any other damned city out there. Only with a bit more reputation and an angry Bat scowling above it all.”

“Amen to that.” John and Hal clinked drinks but Jim just nursed his own. “But I swear to god, Constantine, if you say we settle this bet with another card trick, I’m powering back up and kicking your ass. Don’t care how much The Batman scowls down at it.” But John just laughed.

“Now _that_ I’d like to see.”

“Careful now, Hal. You hang around John enough, you’re guaranteed to wind up in a bad state.” Hal widened his eyes a bit at that and tried not to laugh. Only succeeding in it because well, there was too much of a somber air to that statement and too few actual friends of John Constantine floating about to argue against it. What he gets for bullshitting an excuse for his impulsive visit to Gotham.

“Well let’s not make a habit of it, then. What about you, Corrigan. What’s your tune?”

And if the bar seemed to darken and shake with the word “Vengeance” Hal just swallowed and chalked it up to bad weather and seedy choice in companionship. The way Constantine _‘Awww’_ d at that, picking at a piece of lint on the detective's shoddy suit gave him the feeling these two just might deserve each other.

He wasn’t sure how one quick drink turned to a few or why he was even still hanging with these guys. But if anything, it was interesting. 

The Gotham dive they were in wasn’t _bad_ or as rough as it seemed. Most of the patrons drinking away their gothic-city sorrows. A few scuffles over what to play on the jukebox and one old rickety TV that a large slurring man at the bar refused to let anyone change the channel of. Hell it was a lot like any of the other dive bars in this galaxy, a thought that was strangely reassuring. _With some emphasis on the strange bit._

Hal’s thoughts had spun back to the pointed ear shadow of this place when a few men were muttering and cursing Batman near the back, and naturally the little birdy that lead him here. But that was also around the same time the TV gremlin at the bar started shouting for silence. Furiously clicking up the volume as some late night coverage of Gotham’s social scenes came on.

It wasn’t for another few seconds, when a vaguely familiar face came on the screen. Captions helpfully placing it as Bruce Wayne, soon joined by an equally charming looking teen labeled Richard Grayson that linked their arms together and waved. “Shut _the fuckberries up_ guys! Gotham royalty’s on the screen!”

The night hit its decided pinnacle of weird just after a nameless face shouted back. _“They aint actually royal ya drunken dingus.”_ Jim half covering his face and an almost chuckle. Constantine mainly looking bored but Hal couldn’t decide if he was amazed, flabbergasted or oddly disgusted at the quick uproar it caused.

 _‘What do you know about Royalty??’_ The man surrounded by pointed fingers and puffed chests, crossed arms. _‘Wayne has always been our prince, our kind. Their family’s been trying to help our city from the start!’ ‘Don’t you forget about Thomas and Martha.’ ‘Real Gotham never forgets.’_

Hal had more than half a mind to jump in to the guy’s defense. If it weren’t for a hand pulling on his sleeve he might have before the poor sop was pushed out the door, kicked to a dingy curb. If any of the rowdier men had left then, GL still might’ve. Barkeep looking unmoved, but unsurprised as she tutted and cleaned with a suspiciously stained looking rag.

But as it was, they all resettled back in. An air of allegiance in the dusty old bar a strange feel as any as the characters patted themselves on the back and drank together. Half the eyes boring on coverage of Bruce Wayne’s latest big speech at some event in Metropolis. The hairy blob at the bar unmoved and chocking back near-tears in his state of inebriation. 

He followed Constantine to leaning next to Mr. Messy-Drunk mainly out of curiosity than anything else.

“Awww jus looki em. So pretty and gussed up. I member when Broose firs came home, when he announced he’d taken in Rich _-hic-_ ard. Man I jus.. _I love em so much_..” words trailed off into hiccuping sobs as Constantine rubbed a hand at his back.

“There there, Milo. I know, mate, I know. They’re the bees knees and that man was a rude sod for sayin they aint your bloody queen.” The man leaned into John’s consoling touches and nodded with a string of snot.

“Ye know, John, I know youre lifting my wallet again but I just don’t care. Your comfertin words are worf it!”

That brought a laugh to the unified bar scene as Constantine smiled and patted his back. “It’s what I’m here for. And _you’re_ worth it too, Milo.” It was when John ended that with a kiss to the guy’s forehead that Hal decided it was officially leaving time. Holding on to a loose trust that a guy titled Detective wouldn’t _actually_ let Constantine pick pocket random bar patrons.

Shaking his head and double checking to make sure he had everything needed. This was probably not a place Hal ever really wanted to head back to. He slipped out and twisted the powerful ring on his finger. A part of his brain nagging that suiting up after drinks was a bad idea. But another, more reasonably sounding part made a good point of the benefits of flying back opposed to trekking it on foot from some Gotham slum.

He was smiling at the green glow as he powered back up, stretching comfortably in his uniform before looking up at a dark, near starless sky. Made it feel all the more like a great secret, everything that he knew was up there. They couldn’t see it from here, but it was all still there. 

A not-so-brief part of him wondered if Robin was still out. The idea of golden cape and green boots jumping from these rooftops was too amusing. _Maybe a quick look around won’t hurt._ Flying was more fun when there was only a vague destination. And the ring was good about counteracting most effects a change in his equilibrium brought to twisting between the buildings.

He landed a little harder than usual in front of what looked to be burglary just finished. Or going by the leather cat costume, maybe this was another one of Gotham’s odd vigilantes. Either way, white gloved hands stood heroically at his hips as he tried to take in the situation on this rooftop.

“Hello ma’am. First off, if you’re robbing this condo I advise you give up now. Second, you haven’t by chance seen a too brightly clad mini-hero around, have you? Dark hair, gold cape? Prickly Bat his near constant shadow?”

The cock of her head and sly smile definitely brought the image of a cat to mind. The sweet tone not matching her words. “Are you dense or stupid? Dressed like that, I’d guess both. Definitely _not_ who I was expecting to run into here.”

“Hey now, that’s just not very nice.” Telling himself he was speaking so loud to be distracting as a green construct made to loop around the cat burglar. Only barely snagging an ankle in time to keep her from jumping the roof. Some cursing protests and she struggled in the snaking glowing binds. “Alright, since we’ve got time to chat, let’s see what’s in that bag of yours..”

But he hardly made it two steps forward before a heavy force was knocking him down in a tumble. Nearly slipping off the roof before he regained senses, the lantern’s ears too attuned to the shattering of his construct. Looked back up just in time to see the woman smirk and blow a kiss behind him, purring out a thanks before soaring off the building.

Hal jumped to his feet and the edge but it was useless. She was already long gone somehow. Really it was the ring more than himself that threw up the shield before a batarang could embed in his arm, or worse. “What the _hell_ , Batman. You let her get away!”

“Catwoman isn’t your problem, Lantern. _What_ are you still doing here?” Leave it to Bat's to make a simple question sound more like an ultimatum.

“Oh go crawl back into your cocoon, Bats. I was just leaving.” He meant to lift up and fly off. Had been hoping the kid was telling the truth earlier in Batman being too busy to pester him himself tonight. But a few heavy dark steps forward and Hal knew a question was coming. For some reason, it stopped him from leaving. _Must be the shitty beer, but whatever it was Batman had to scowl and complain about, a part of him felt he should hear._

“You asked Catwoman if she’d seen Robin. _Why._ ”

“Whats it to you?” The stupid response was totally worth the way Batman’s jaw clenched and anger steeped out. Really, it was almost too easy to work this guy up. The little voice in his head warning against it that maybe Hal should listen to more being drowned out by amusement.

He should have noticed the way he was being slowly positioned back against a wall. But something about the way the edge of Batman’s cape seemed to blend and swirl with the shadows distracted him from that important awareness.

“I’m only going to ask nicely once more. _What business do you have with Robin._ ”

Maybe it was some misplaced sense of teamsmenship, being together in the League and all, or maybe just the alcohol that had him raising his hands and shrugging. “No real business so cool your jets, Bats. Just being friendly is all.”

He should’ve known the near strike to his abdomen was a cope out when a heavy gauntlet slammed his head against brick. Everything going fuzzy a moment in a way it _shouldn’t._ Wasn’t until he pushed off the wall on instinct to throw a punch back that he realized his ring was gone. Swearing as it fell short without the added green mitt he’d planned to go with it. Being spun and slammed back against the wall. Arm twisted painfully behind his back, the tang of blood and soot between lips as he snarled.

“What is your _goddamn problem?!_ ”

Being pushed back and shoved back into brick really wasn’t an answer. But the way it made his brain rattle sort of felt like one. “You are my problem. Don’t think I don’t know. Don’t think _for a second_ that it’s okay.” Low words gritted out between teeth, speckling his free cheek in spittle. “ _Stay. Away. From. Robin._ ”

Batman released him near the same moment Hal garnered enough focus back to call his ring back. Looking back around and there was nothing with him on the rooftop anymore but shadows and grim. Distinct feeling that he still definitely was not alone. _Apparently in a city this size he never was._

Trickle of blood down Hal’s chin as eyes darted around for the source of the now formless growl. “If there's a next time, I won't be so gentle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my writing growing predictable? I feel like it is, but maybe thats just because I read and re-read and mull over it so much. If you hated the GL stuff don't worry, i probably won't bring him back but I dunno man, i thought of some of this and wanted to thow it in.  
> Next chap should be heavier on the brudick so fear not!  
> And you lovely people know me, always a slut for the feedback. Seriously thank you for all the kind words and thoughts.


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean it's been a while, obviously it uh..hasn't. Okay maybe, but i moved and life is crazy. Sorry it isn't the dance chapter, but when i started on this, i realized i wanted to write a 'day in the life of Bruce Wayne' or smthin like that. Idk man. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this.

Years of vigilance, dedicated training, _paranoia- Alfred’s voice so helpfully supplied,_ had made waking up less of a process and more of a moment. A switch. Bruce didn’t recall whatever was happening in his consciousness before his eyes opened and perhaps he should be grateful for it. But was entirely more grateful that even though there wasn’t a lump of sleeping teen curled atop and making one of his arm’s tingle and half numb, Dick was still well within arm’s reach. Folded nicely between the soft blues of expensive sheets. The image of exactly where he should be.

Close enough that Bruce could feel the warmth of him and smile. Positioning himself a bit closer to slink an arm around his side, rest his face against sweet smelling hair. Hold him gentle and tight all at once for a moment. Relax and sink in with the boy’s breathing. It was amazing how much sleep you needed while growing and developing. Inconvenient to their line of work as it was. Dick got maybe half the sleep he should, and well since Alfred already knew they sleep together most nights, Bruce didn’t have it in him to wake Dick earlier than necessary like they used to.

Not long before he heard the muffled sound of a door opening. _Alfred going into Dick’s room to wake him for school. Because yes, that started back up today._ No more spring vacation excuse for these late, half lazy mornings. Bruce sighed and shifted to wake his young partner.

It didn’t take long. Bleary eyes opening just before a rapping at Bruce’s chamber door. At the sound of the knocking, Dick’s eyes shot open more fully and he sat up quickly. “M’up Alfie! Promise, I’ll be down for breakfast!”

“Darn right you will, Master D.” But there wasn’t much malice in the words coming through the door and Dick’s smile spoke to that. A tired almost-formed fist coming by to knock lightly on Bruce’s shoulder.

“You should’ve woke me sooner.” Bruce just shook his head and leaned back against some pillows again. Letting himself seep into their softness with content. Dick working his way out of the bed and rolling life back into muscles. “Where’d you run off to last night? Didn’t get a chance to ask before.”

Bruce grunted as Dick stepped into the joined bathroom, door left open so they could still hear each other. “Had some business to take care of. Nothing to worry about.”

Dick’s head peeked out of the door with that just long enough for the man to catch sight of the skeptical, but accepting expression. Tooth brush plopping between lips before he disappeared again. Sounds of running water as Bruce rubbed at his face. Remembering the satisfying crack of a certain pilot’s skull against brick. _I should have hit him harder. Went too soft, invites weakness. Or worse, repeat behavior._

He was up and out of bed by the time Dick came bounding out of the bathroom. Hair looking almost neat but definitely nice and a wide smile. Still clad in light grey sweats and what Bruce realized was one of _his_ old t shirts. The man snagging the hem and rolling it between fingers, a motion Dick used to step closer.

“It’s a little big on you.”

Dick just shrugged, shimmying closer and pressing a light kiss to Bruce’s jaw. “Fits perfect though.” Before he could very well respond, Dick was gone and fluttering out the door. Leaving him to not do much but shake his head and fight a grin as he pulled himself up to shower.

\----

Hal woke with a groan. Pulling himself out of bed and grimacing at the mirror. Bruising along the side of his face, lip split, skin sensitive. _Man Fuck. Gotham._

Lazily deciding that there was probably a way he could blame it all on Constantine if he really tried. But that didn’t feel right. Twisting off the cap of some aspirin and pushing the medicine cabinet back shut with an elbow. Hating how he could still hear Batman’s voice ringing against his ear, like an annoying echo of hypocritical self-righteousness. Hated feeling like maybe, Bat’s had been in the right of it.

The Pilot turned Green Lantern wasn’t above a little foundation though, and it went a long way in making it look less like he got his ass kicked last night. _Which he totally didn’t. Batman just had a penchant for cheap shots._ Though no amount of makeup would be discreet enough to completely fix it, or hide that _something_ had happened.

Whatever. It wasn’t like bruises were ever uncommon in his line of work.

\----

Bruce hadn’t had the time to shower the night before, not before giving way to the temptation of sinking into comfortable sleep with a tuckered out Robin. Letting himself take a few minutes now under the spray. Enjoying the way nearly too hot water rolled and sunk between muscles, flushing skin and jogging the last bits of sleep out from him. 

Bruce wouldn’t take too long though. Not before stepping out, toweling off and throwing on a pre-determined suited outfit courtesy of Alfred. Something nearly casual by Wayne standards. Glancing at the time as he fastened the last piece of the glistening and quietly powerful watch of his father. _He had time._

Rolling shoulders as he stepped down stairs and rounded into the kitchen. Returning the grin Dick threw him over a bowl of cereal. Alfred rinsing a metal tin of potatoes in the sink. Everything in place and on time. It was a strangely good feeling. _A sense of contentment._

“Coffee is ready on the tray, sir. Master Richard over there insisted on this colorful new brand of cereal to my cooking, but there’s fruit and the makings of a spring salad along the counter.”

Bruce beelined for the steaming mug, an arm sweeping out to grab hold of the cereal box near his ward. Giving it a look over while he sipped at the coffee and Dick munched on another bite of the multigrain cereal loops amidst gurgled words. “You work too much, Alfie. Besides, it’s got nutrients and stuff. Isn’t that right, B?”

“Don’t speak with your mouth so full, Dick...But it is a good source of fiber, calcium, daily value for 9 vitamins and minerals. And you _do_ work too much, Alfred.” The teen’s eyes shone as he smiled around his last spoonful, passing Bruce to one of the sinks to discard his bowl. 

Alfred on the other hand gave the almost sigh and the shake of his head of a man who didn’t know what else he had expected. “I would have taken _your_ side, sir.”

The Dynamic Duo met gazes again and Dick winked before looking to the butler and back. 

“Did ya tell him what the potatoes are for?” And there was nearly too much enthusiasm in the young voice to be talking about just potatoes. At least, in Bruce’s opinion.

“Why, I imagined he’d have figured it out by now. But if he _must_ know, I fear I pale compared to your apparent excitement on the matter.”

Bruce watched Dick roll his eyes but seem no less deterred from the excitement of what had to be either potato salad or mashed potatoes in the making. Considering the time of year, the way Dick grinned around “Alfie’s making potato salad for tonight, so you _better_ be home in time.” It was obvious what he really meant.

“Who could resist Alfred’s potato salad?” He followed Dick out of the kitchen area, driver no doubt waiting to take him in to school. They both didn’t comment on how that wasn’t a promise of being home in time. But he saw on the teen’s face that he’d caught onto as much. Stopping just before the pained glass of the front door in the foyer. 

Bruce still had one hand around his coffee but that didn’t deter Dick from folding in against him. Head settling near the man’s left shoulder and a coo. Dick had always been a lover of reassurance through physical contact. Something that had thrown him through a loop for a long time, but now, he found it easier to let himself embrace it. To embrace him. Wrapping the arm he could around the uniform clad youngster and breathing a little too easy, feeling a little too good there.

Dick’s voice was quiet. “Can I have a kiss before leaving then?”

Bruce’s response matched, eyes touching at whatever warped and colored imagery of the outside world that could be spotted through sections of glass. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea.”

Wondered if it was a pout or some other expression he felt pulled against him before Dick inched back just enough, tilting his head at the man. “It was stupid to ask, huh.” And Bruce saw the way Dick pushed up on tip toes coming from a mile away. He also knew it would be, to borrow the boy’s choice of words, stupid to assume he’d pull away. Instead letting the teen press their lips together almost sweetly. Leaning in and returning the motion with a languid force. Lingering with the way Dick fluttered against him.

Footsteps on the outside stone brought them back apart. Dick smiling sweetly with the haze of a boy well distracted. “You taste like coffee.” And the daring of Robin was back in the way he bounced back forward and licked once at his guardian’s lips. Playful growling hum and a pat at Bruce’s chest before darting off through the door.

Bruce could hear them speaking through the French oak a moment.

_“High spirits today, Mister Grayson?”_

_“It’s Dick, and yes. Nothing sweeter than the rich taste of coffee to wake you up. Wouldn’t you agree?”_

Driver making a noise of agreement and chuckle. Bruce hearing the energy in his ward’s step as they whisked away. Schooling his features before turning back to grab a set of keys. There was no way he was about to let someone else drive him into town today.

\---

The stack of work Jonathan placed on his desk wasn’t promising, though not entirely unexpected. A few back to back meetings. Promising members of the company sitting across his office chair or lounging around the various seating and space for their slotted time as he multitasked.

It wasn’t unknown that Bruce Wayne didn’t make all or even most of his appointments a majority of the time. He was a busy man after all and one could even say it was a part of his carefully placed charm. But after Jonathan’s rousing speech about ‘the glue of Wayne Enterprises’ company morale and making room for All of your responsibilities, well Bruce almost had half a mind to fire the assistant. But he had been right, was only doing his job. _Probably deserved a promotion, at least a raise._

Five hours in, nearing the hour of Wayne’s slotted late business lunch with a badgering, but respectable congresswoman is when he got the first ping. _The League ping._ At least he was alone again when it went off.

Bringing out the pager based tech with a huff of breath. No emergency or crisis outside a League called meeting. He didn’t need to trace the source of which member called it. The ending sentence of _‘So lunch? : )’_ was more than enough to know it was The Flash paging everyone in.

Bruce was set to ignore it. He should have ignored it. Congresswoman Margret Lee was a promising ally, especially in light of the new criminal reform program Bruce was looking at pushing in and funding. They shouldn’t need Batman there for each and every decision made. And yet.. a Justice League meeting called this soon after his altercation with Green Lantern.. It’d be best to make sure there wasn’t any messy fallback. _The best way to assess a situation sometimes is in the front of things. Can’t allow Jordan to control the narrative freely, not with this._

Or maybe Batman was just touchy about any matter involving his Robin. He was Dick’s guardian after all. His mentor, _protector_ and he wasn’t in the habit of leaving anything involving his partner to chance.

It did pain him to inform Jonathan that other plans for lunch came up. Really the speech was great, but some things just had to take precedence. He’d make it up to the Congresswoman later, maybe invite her to some high profile event if things looked promising. Smoothing at the pleads in his suit as he walked out. _Politians always love some good press._

\---

“This had better be good.” Batman scowled as he sat in the designated chair. The golden batsymbol brandishing the back still felt appropriate, especially remembering the excited way Robin had picked it out a few years back. Somehow he wasn’t the last to show. A look towards the Flash had the speedster tapping his fingers with a grin.

“Diana won’t be long, taking care of a situation in Kaznia.”

“Well I’m sure we can fill her in.” Superman’s voice was official and settling of the matter.

“Alright, Welcome! Thanks for being here. First, I just have one question.” The movement was too quick to spot but suddenly a small black computer bug was sitting center table near Batman. Immediately recognizable to the well trained eye as the kind Robin carries. But that circle was small, more obvious though was that it was simply Bat-tech. “I thought we were _past_ spying on each other. How could you not trust us by now?”

Batman swooped the bug up and into his belt with a nonchalance that he knew Flash must find frustrating. At least it seemed they hadn’t tinkered with the tech, but still Batman would have to give it a closer examination before allowing it back into the cave. “I trust you Flash. I _don’t_ , however, trust every stray scientist Star Labs ropes in on a whim.” Narrowed eyes made it clear he was done talking on the matter. The red clad speedster just huffed, gaze rolling on over to GL’s poorly concealed bruised face.

“And what the hell happened to you, Hal?”

“Oh _this?_ Just some wannabe tough guy thinking he could take on a Lantern. Nothing to write home about.” Batman shouldn’t have scoffed a mean sounding laugh, but the way Hal still hadn’t met his gaze was worth it.

Superman was the one to break the awkward silence that nearly hovered around the table now. “Oookay. Well then, Krypto has a birthday next week and Kara seems to be adjusting well. Now that we’re all caught up, let’s get to business.”

“Agreed.” Arthur sipped his water with a serious expression despite Kal’s grin and nod. And quickly the meeting moved along.

Unfortuntely barely five minutes had passed before another pager, _of Bruce’s this time,_ went off. He almost half smiled at the Congresswoman’s tenacity. All eyes stopped on the Dark Knight but he offered no explanation outside a grunt and look to continue.

There wasn’t three minutes before the next buzzing. Batman knew because he’d counted. Had calculated on as much happening. Not to say that it wasn’t annoying. A pattern that seemed determined to continue through the meeting, much to Bruce’s growing chagrin. _Could Bruce Wayne not have half an hour?_ Jordan rolled his eyes. But it was Hawkgirl who finally spoke up.

“Got better places to be or something? What’s more important than the _Justice League,_ Batman?”

“You’d be surprised.” He could practically hear Dick’s voice in his ear telling him to be nice. But flipping through Bruce Wayne’s notifications was enough to exasperate and kill any idea of pleasantries for the moment. It was just one of those days at the office, in Gotham _and_ in the League apparently.

“Speaking of importance, Supes are we doing fundraisers now? What’s this buzz about you mixing it with Gotham highlife of all places?”

That question was enough to regain the Bat’s quiet interest. The others may have been annoyed but if Batman’s beeping was the most interesting facet of this meeting perhaps that spoke to something.

Now the focus was on Superman. Apparently further deteriorating back to a group of some of the most powerful individuals in the world exchanging light gossip. “I haven’t officially decided on anything. But if it’s for a good cause, I don’t see the problem. Do you?”

“Well Gotham’s _Batman’s_ dark paradise, what does he think?”

“He _thinks_ it sounds like a conversation between Superman and _Wayne._ Not subject matter for this table.”

“If it affects the League’s image then I don’t see why he shouldn’t discuss it.” Shayara’s fingers smoothed over the table with her point. But Superman shook his head.

“Batman’s right. As important as it is for us all to be open _and honest_ with each other, I don’t think it’s quite reached that level of concern yet.”

It was then the buzzer of Bruce’s phone being called went off again. “C’mon, man! You couldn’t silence that?”

“No. Some of us have lives with responsibilities outside this little group.” He frowned at the screen. It wasn’t Jonathan or the Congresswoman, and a string of urgent texts from Lucius gave weight to his name popping up. “Sorry, I have to take this.” There was just over two beats after Batman stood before Arthur followed suit, citing other matters to tend with as well. The Flash sighing and the swish of Hawkgirl’s mace twirling could be heard.

Seemed the meeting was coming to a close after all.

-

Halfway down the hall outside the meeting room and just after disconnecting a brisk update from Lucius, Wonder Woman finally strode by. Smiling sweet and diplomatic as she stopped. The Bat’s eyes flickering to specks of blood and dried ash that were mostly washed away along her arms and neck.

“Batman, sorry I’m so late.” A tone not actually asking for much permission or acceptance but warm enough to be sincere.

“Don’t be. Meetings a bust but I’m sure someone will be more than happy to fill you in. How’s Audrey?”

Diana leaned against the steel wall gently, made it easy to hold off a moment on his swift exit. “Holding in there with admirable strength. The civil disputes in Kaznia are all but finished. Hell, she even invited me to a few of her upcoming social events.”

“Well if you see Bruce Wayne, be sure to tell him I said Hey.” Their knowing grins matched before a clunky commotion in the meeting room drew attention.

“Right. Take care, Batman.” They were both already making their ways down opposite ends of the hall. 

“And you, Diana.”

\---

He was used to the way butler-approved polished shoes sounded against marble tile. The sprawling view from Wayne Enterprises top boardrooms. Aspiring business tycoons would kill for an hour in these upper levels. A glimpse at the faces that have been waiting on him rather impatiently. Bruce already missed the cape and cowl. A perfected shade of black and tinted grays that would contrast so dramatically with the swirling white decor. Tinted and inlaid with gold, meticulously designed by names Bruce had filed away but didn’t care to bring to mind.

Unfortunately there wasn’t much room here for Batman, the League or his night life. But as Bruce Wayne turned, pulling open the glass door to the conference set up and ignoring frowns as he slid into a seat at the head of the long table, he smiled at a nicely framed photograph. Grouped with a few others, positioned in sight on a side table. Him and Richard, Dick smiling wide and goofy as the Bruce Wayne façade seemed to crack enough to glimpse at the happiness growing there.

Lucius had put it up, he knew. Had listened in on the proven friend speaking with Alfred about it. Small motivators to keep him in the office the minimum he was required no doubt. But no photograph would change when he was needed elsewhere, the entire idea that it would was preposterous.

Though perhaps he would be lying if Bruce said it didn’t make it a bit more bearable. A reminder that while there wasn’t much space for Batman and Robin and adventure here, they could still squeeze in Bruce and Dick. Helped keep a connection between office and home life. Shatter some of the disconnect that came with it all. _Maybe Lucius was onto something after all._ In fact, he _had_ taken to decorating his office with a few as well.

“Thank you all for waiting so long. I’m afraid a few…other matters came up. Never imagined I’d be so late.” Mr. Fox, seated directly to the right of him smiled. The rest looked too polite, or used to the drill to groan and complain directly to Wayne’s face.

“It’s alright, Bruce. As long as you don’t mind us having started without you.” Lucius motioned to the files and papers set out before him, Wayne humming and flipping open the cover.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to catch up. Please, proceed.”

A bit of a scuffle of murmuring before Lucius quickly took back control of the boardroom. Bruce flipping through everything already covered and trying not to yawn or let his mind wander. A quarterly review with just enough big pieces on the docket to make Bruce Wayne’s attendance mandatory.

He skipped ahead and signed the documents that needed his signature. Crossing off the points he didn't agree with and sectioning off a portion of his brain to keep tabs on the conversation in the meeting while he made to finish what needed to be done. No telling when he’d be pulled away again. As the sun continued to hang lower in the skyline, shining through powerfully in the large windows, Bruce already felt his fingers wanting to twitch. Muscles looking to stretch and roam a night he could feel looming closer.

It was this convenient sun placement that made the next big intrusion to his day all the more dramatic. A shadow being cast along the table and impeccably dressed board members adorning it. Tip of the reflected form stopping just before it reached Bruce Wayne, and everyone turning a curious gaze.

Bruce didn’t look up. Made a point of it. He knew who it was. Only person it _could_ be. Shadow of a fluttering cape dancing along the boardroom table. When a few people cleared their throats he sighed. Bringing a hand to press a few pressure points along his face and relieve the hints of a headache.

He wouldn’t admit that a large part of him was glad for this interruption. As exhausting as they all were. And the dramatics of it only helped further his image really.

“If you would all excuse me, seems I have another surprise appointment to make. Superman, if you would be so kind as to meet me by my office.” When he looked up, if the sun weren’t there he imagined he would have seen Clark grinning, arms crossed with a sort of ‘What did you expect?’ demeanor. “Please, don’t wait up on me. I know there’s a lot of ground to cover.”

The company’s namesake re-buttoned his suit jacket upon standing. Placing his copies of the files and signed papers in front of Lucius before leaning down with a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry about this. I went through the papers and everything should be in order. Don’t expect me back.”

“Very well, Mister Wayne. We’ll be in touch if anything further is necessary.”

Bruce nodded and was out. Doors closing softly behind him. _“It’s probably about that ridiculous party invitation.”_ He smirked taking the quick walk to the personal elevator of his office. _Nathan always was good for gossip._ The shining doors closed and he started moving up, Bruce taking a moment to observe and straighten his appearance quietly. Though there wasn’t much to do about the hint of too dark circles under eyes, not that it mattered. Everyone knew Bruce Wayne kept long nights. 

Now what they imagined those long nights were exactly, depended on who _they_ were. 

\----

Superman almost felt bad for flying up and interrupting Bruce’s meeting. But would probably feel worse if his friend hadn’t looked about half asleep back in there. A look he’d seen on many long working men and women before. A desire to be done with it and _home._ Whatever that was for a man such as Batman.

It didn’t take long at all to move up towards the top windows of Bruce Wayne’s office. If these were normal windows, _which he doubted,_ Clark knew three different ways he could slip inside. As it was, he wasn’t about to test Bruce’s windows as having anything near normal security measures. 

So instead he waited. Could hear the elevator moving steadily up the two floors it had to go. Straightening out some of the folds on his cape just before Bruce stepped through into the undeniably impressive office. Reminded him that Bruce always seemed to bare the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. _And a sense of luxury he always denied._

The man pulled up a keypad, the light clinking of buttons before a balcony pushed out of the outside walling and window panels pushed open, allowing red boots to land on something solid before Clark stepped in. As if Bruce had somehow imagined and created this entrance for this purpose.

“Superman.”

“Mr. Wayne.”

The window closed and for a second or two, Clark doubted his decision to come here like this. That is until Bruce gave a tired sort of smile.

“Sorry for dropping in like this, but you _are_ the one who told me to speak with Bruce Wayne.” Bruce cocked an eyebrow and Superman knew he was grinning like a boy scout. But it didn’t have to matter, not among friends. “Or well, a _mutual cohort_ of ours told me.”

“The invitation is optional, of course. But Gothamites still fear those with…abilities and for good reason. It could help the city to see you interact more naturally with people they trust.”

“You mean, with you and a band of detached socialites that rule Gotham high society?” There was a look. “What? I don’t _only_ write fluff pieces you know.”

“Lois has been a good influence.” Bruce motioned towards a few chairs and small lounge couch. Clark making use of the one that would keep him facing the windows and city view. Dick had been right, Gotham really was strangely beautiful this time of day.

“You look tired, Bruce. Busy day?” As if on cue, that same generic text tone dinged from the man’s pocket. Only once he glanced at his phone, Bruce’s eyes warmed and he let out a small chuckle. Clark didn’t need super-vision to narrow down who it could be. “Dick?” An affirmative grunt. “And I take it Bruce Wayne’s very public invitation to Superman had nothing to do with him?”

“He likes it when you’re around…We both do. I know it’s a little unorthodox, Clark, but we’d appreciate it if you stopped by. A lot of good people would.”

When Bruce never sat down, Superman stood back up. Striding across the space to a small table set up of photographs and personal touches. The chair near them worn more than others and Clark knew this must be where Bruce sat a lot of the time.

Looking at them felt more personal than anything the media supplied, or the staged photos viewable in open areas of Wayne Manor during parties. All handpicked for a reason. An aged photograph of a distinguished, kind looking couple. Opposite of it sat another, same couple but this time with a grinning familiar faced boy between them. Clark had seen pictures of Thomas and Martha Wayne before, but nothing like this. A weight to the photographs that only came with tragedy.

But that wasn’t all that was there. A less aged, but in no way recent photograph of a young, early 20 something Bruce. Grinning with an apparent friend whose arm draped over his shoulder, matching ‘vote for Harvey’ pins and a banner. Bruce, Dick and their butler, Alfred, there were two of the trio positioned together. One with serious faces and the other sillier. Even if Bruce’s expression hardly shifted from the two, a light smile was still there.

There were a few shots of Richard. Younger and smiling, done up in a shimmering outfit, posing with what must have been his parents during a show. A slightly older Dick beaming during a one handed handstand, the other hand running through his hair as if bored in the pose. There were more but Clark’s eyes stopped at a shot of Bruce and Richard together. This one remarkable because it was Bruce smiling wide in a laugh, Dick half rolling his eyes in some sunny sitting room. Wood patterns matching that of the Manor.

Seeing it all, Clark could feel his chest warming. He knew Bruce was as human as anybody else, but it was too easy to forget. Easy to lose sight of all the other reasons his friend did every bizarre thing that he did. And Bruce, oddly enough didn’t interrupt or even shuffle awkwardly. He let Clark take his time, let him see this side of him and his family. That alone made the trip to Gotham, ducking out on dinner with Lois, worth it.

“How could I disappoint these faces? I may not stay long, but I’ll be there.”

Bruce’s hand hovered over his shoulder, the elegant red cape. “That’s more than enough. Thank you.”

Clark turned and it was as if the hand had never been there. About to reach out. “It’s good to see you happy.” Bruce grunted and shuffled back behind his desk. Superman letting himself gaze around the office once more appreciatively. “Well I know Dick’s probably waiting on you by now. And I won’t be the one to keep you, so go home, _hug your son._ Let him know that I look forward to seeing you both at that event.”

“I’ll be sure to pass the message.” A twinkle in Bruce’s eye that was akin to a smile as Superman took off the way he came. Maybe a stop in Smallville wouldn’t be a bad idea. He had his own loved ones to go hug after all.

\----

Bruce didn’t have to be asked twice before he was pulling away from Wayne Tower and through the streets of Gotham. A golden glow cast across the city, dissipating after him as night fell. He didn’t realize that he was headed for the entrance to the Batcave instead of the Manor front until nearly upon it. Car driving through and ducking under the water draped entrance smoothly.

The Cave reacted, hummed and came to life at his presence. Leaving the car along the main port and walking easily up to sophisticated mesh of machinery awaiting his command.

“Computer, update me on the city and bring up Arkham’s feeds. Run protocol Charlie Kilo on screens D and E.”

\---

_Thrum thrump thump. Thrum thrump thump._

Dick sat at the table, phone laying facedown next to his place settling. He’d asked Alfred to hold off on dinner until Bruce got home. Had figured, _hoped is more like it,_ that the stubborn oaf would make it for the meal. His fingers tapping against the wood echoed in a way that was both annoying and addicting to hear in this moment.

_Thrum thrump thump. Thrum thrump thump. Thrum thrump thump._

Bruce never promised to be, _but still._ Alfred knocked against the door frame and entered. “I'm afraid the food will go cold if we wait any longer, sir.”

The boy sighed, fingers coming up to card through a bit of hair instead. “Alright. His loss, right Alfred?”

“Undoubtedly, sir. Would you care for an aging butler’s company?” Spoken with a look in eyes that were as soft as his smile.

“I would absolutely love it, Alfie.” 

\--

Halfway through the meal, Dick had a feeling that he knew exactly where Bruce was right now. And afterwards, when he crept down into the cave, that suspicion was only confirmed by the screen illuminated silhouette. Dick hardly had to work to keep his footsteps silent, it was muscle memory by now.

“You missed dinner.” To Bruce’s credit, he didn’t freeze or react visibly. Maybe it was petty, but Dick hoped it had at least been a close thing as he walked closer. “You’re lucky I convinced Alfred to save you a plate.”

He plopped the dish down in front of the man. Who hadn’t even changed into the Batsuit, had just come straight here. But if Dick weren’t so stubborn himself, his straight face might have broke at the way Bruce looked up at him.

“You’re upset.”

“Wow. No wonder they call you the World’s Greatest Detective.” But even as he spoke, Bruce was turning in the chair and standing. And when the man smiled something sweet and gentle it almost made him angrier, as little sense that made.

But in the next moment, Dick was enveloped and pressed into a warm hug that surprised him. Breath catching and the stubborn part of himself tried to hang onto the last strands of malcontent, even as he melted into the embrace. Pressing closer and breathing in deep the welcome scent of his mentor.

It held for a long minute or two, a hand rubbing at his back. And wasn’t until Bruce finally pulled away that either of them spoke.

The teen cocking his head as they remained close enough to still feel the heat of the other. “What was that about?”

Bruce smiled again. That same frustratingly sweet and gentle smile as a large hand tucked a strand of Dick’s hair behind an ear. “A friend’s reminder to hug the ones we care for.” 

The teen smirked. "You're such a sap, B." 

Bruce's smile held as he looked down at the plate of food Dick had brought him. "Let's say you catch up on the briefing while I eat quick, then we hit the streets?" 

Dick couldn't quite remember why he had been upset. "Sounds like a plan to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Kilo = C. K. = Bruce's program for keeping tabs on Supes. In case you were interested c:


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this with the next chapter, but realized it works as its own lil chap too.   
> Man i hope you're still enjoying this. Heck knows I am.

Dick was grateful for every kiss, every touch, for everything Bruce would give him. It was incredible and real and he loved every moment. But that was the thing, they were _moments_ and they _always_ ended before getting to any of the good stuff. The stuff he heard other boys at school sniggering and boasting about, the stuff he _knew_ came next. He wasn’t naïve but he didn’t want to push. Hell Bruce probably viewed him as just some horny teen every time his dick twitched when hands started to roam. And Dick _did not_ want to go back to having to sleep in his own room and imagining the way Bruce’s kisses tasted. So he wouldn’t push.

But the thing was, Dick _was_ a horny teen. And his body sure as hell didn’t understand the concept of ‘not pushing’. Just the thought of Bruce, that voice, those shoulders, the heat and warmth and security of sculpted arms was enough to get lil dickie standing to attention. And while he used most of his willpower to keep that from becoming a factor while actually with the man, when Bruce was out lingering late on the streets without him... well that was a different story. He had to breathe easy sometime…right?

So Dick was in the shower, _Bruce’s shower_. He told himself he just preferred the water pressure in here, but really he liked knowing that this too was where Bruce would strip down, would stand and let water trail down muscle and skin, that this is where Bruce used the same body soap Dick was squirting into his hand to lather over himself. The teen’s breath hitching as he imagined just that. As he pictured larger hands being the ones to trail over his body, the feel of a large arm circling his waist and the rumble of a chest against him. _Lil dickie was paying attention alright._ But Dick just lightly trailed over the hardness down there, letting his breath shake. He had other plans for that, a wicked grin and biting down on his lower lip. The brief flash of pain enough to keep him focused enough not to lose control just yet. To wait. Because Dick knew what would happen next would feel even better than a quick wank in the shower. This wasn’t his first rodeo.

And as he stepped out, shivering at the cool of the air outside the steamy shower and drying himself in towel, he was excited. He ran the fluffy white through dark hair a few times before folding it around his waist and walking out into the impressive master bedroom.

Dick had checked before hitting the shower, so it was no surprise that the laundry was still there. That dark blue button down Bruce had been wearing earlier was still sitting so innocently on top. So teasing as he kneeled and lifted the silky material, bringing it up to his face and sure enough. _It smelt just like him._

The teen rolled his lower lip through teeth and took two good breaths before letting the towel fall at his feet. Sliding the shirt over his arms and shoulders, fastening a few of the buttons and now he really did smell just like the man. Not just his soap and proximity. But like _Bruce._ Even if the garment was too big by far, hanging down over his thighs and sleeves having to be rolled and bunched around his elbows. He felt like he was practically drowning in the shirt and it only made his mind flash with just how _big_ Bruce was. How broad and filled out. It sent a shiver through the boy.

Dick jumped on dancing toes back to the bed. Near giggling as he flung himself down, shimming against the sheets and getting comfortable. It was almost as if Bruce was there with him. Next to him, warm and loving as the teen’s hand slid down the fabric of the shirt. As his breathing shook when he reached the hem and trailed along a thigh. Rubbing light circles that mirrored the ones the man would trail across his back or shoulders. Not bothering to stifle the moan that brought.

The pillow case, Bruce’s pillow case, might get a little damp, but Dick could flip it later. Bruce would never actually know, and while that particular thought pinged something uncomfortable in him, it was probably necessary that way. This way. For him to be laying here imagining it was the man’s hands on him instead of him own, a little imagination was better than scaring him away again. Dick had approximately between 40 minutes and an hour before the Bat returned as he slid his legs up, feet planting against bed sheets.

Knees spread wide and mouth falling open around the whispered word of “Bruce” as he slid a hand around his cock. Giving a few gentle strokes to test the waters and he groaned. Left hand trailing up to rub at his collar bone and neck. The teen whined as he gripped tighter, stroked faster and imagined a deep, rumbling voice in his ear. Words of encouragement and praise, a tongue flicking out against skin, a kissed pressed against his stomach. Edging him on, that maybe those weren’t just his whimpers and moans he was hearing bouncing across the room. _Maybe they could be mixed with Bruce’s too…_

Bruce wasn’t supposed to be home. Eyes squeezed closed to keep the fantasy alive, Dick was focused on the task at hand. _Heh._ Too focused apparently to pay attention to anything other than the way he could picture Bruce’s rough hands scratching at his hips, lips trailing against his skin and moans that mingled with kisses. Too focused to hear the way the door creaked open and the sharp intake of breath.

Rocking his hips, it was the way that last moan echoed more than it should that had his eyes shooting open. And he felt his entire body shutter when he saw Bruce standing there. Eyes wide and trailing over the boy, naked save for one of Bruce’s shirts in his bed. Hand still wrapped around his cock. 

But Dick was frozen now. Didn’t know what was about to happen next. And it almost seemed that neither did the man. Gaze not leaving the intimate sight before him, mouth gaped like he'd forgotten how a jaw worked or that he had one. 

That’s when Bruce decidedly closed the door and walked further in. Pulling a chair around to face the bed and sitting down as Dick followed the motion and sat up. An eyebrow raised as Bruce almost seemed to remember himself, at least he didn’t look mad. “And just what is going on here..?”

“I-I uh-”

It must’ve been rhetorical because the man interrupted him with a gentle “Show me.”

Dick could feel himself shiver again but not from the cold. A warm blush covering more skin than not as he swallowed. As his hands moved automatically back to his pre-cum embellished member. Only this time he kept his eyes open. Slowly trailing over the smooth skin and moaning something that sounded a little too desperate. A little too intoxicating. 

“Is this what you do when I’m out?” The teen bit his lip and froze again. _Oh god was that just some test he’d failed?_ But Bruce just cocked his head. “Don’t stop now. Keeping going” there was the hint of a smirk. Voice dipping a bit deeper, eyes something else entirely “and answer my question.”

Dick’s eyes fluttered closed again as he groaned and resumed. Could feel Bruce’s gaze boring into him as he trailed down to the base and back up. “Y-yes. Sometimes. _Most of the time_.” He couldn’t tell if the hum of a response was positive or not, so forced his eyes back open. Moaning deep at the sight of Bruce sitting right there at there being pleasure on the man’s face. Even if his hands were simply placed on thighs while Dick's own were busy at work in tandem with whimpers.

Bruce licked his lips and voice sounded almost strained, but nothing compared to Dick’s own. “Does this make you uncomfortable?” Dick shook his head and could swear he heard Bruce's groan echo through him.

“ _Good._ Now, when you reach the tip, twist gently and run your thumb over the slit there. But go slowly.” Dick shuttered and moaned at the direction, at Bruce instructing him even in these things, but listened. Of course he listened and of course doing so made his toes curl, another moan panting out at the way it felt.

He wouldn’t last much longer like this. Could feel himself shake. But maybe that was the point. Bruce’s voice wracked with something too as he told the teen to go faster and Dick rolled his hips into it. The noises slipping out of gritted teeth were desperate. Sounded almost like he was hyperventilating as a simple glance up revealed Bruce there. Watching him with dark eyes, holding the connection. A few more strokes and twists and Dick was finishing with a cry. Splashing cum over fingers and the blue shirt as he shook and gasped.

When the teen opened his eyes again, Bruce was there, pushing over him and them both down onto the bed. Capturing his lips with a powerful groan. Trapping the near boneless teen between him and the bed. It was messy and hard to keep up in the haze of Dick’s orgasm. But there was a hand in his hair and teeth clashing, dragging over his neck and sinking into the skin there. Dick wrapped his arms around the man as well as he could, desperately pulling him closer and relishing in a shaky moan.

Bruce breathing deep and enchantedly into the scent of them. The hand that wasn’t tangled and stroking Dick’s hair expertly and quickly unfastened his pants. Dick couldn’t see what Bruce was doing down there but he recognized the motion. Eyes fluttering back as he heard an almost pained whimper, a sound he never expected to hear Bruce. A sound that tugged directly into his chest and had him pushing somehow even closer. A tongue and mouth back over his own and their breath caught together.

It was brief, but it was bliss.

And too soon it was over, almost as suddenly as it began. The silky blue of Bruce’s shirt draped over him spotted with the stain of their fluids mixed together. Hanging off a shoulder and sticking to skin.

Bruce smiled with teeth pressed against him and Dick couldn’t help the giggle. Weaving a hand to twist through short dark hair as their chests heaved and stuttered together. He didn’t even mind the weight of the still much larger figure atop him. Was too happy, too tired and loopy that he could cry with the sense of perfection in those moments. 

It wasn't long till lips dragged at his neck, a last deep breath taken in before Bruce picked himself up. Hiking a hand over Dick’s waist and bringing them to be more centered on the bed. A motion that felt natural as Dick rubbed a hand over Bruce’s chest. Almost expecting to feel the rumble of a chuckle there. Or maybe that was just what he’d like to imaged would have come next.

Instead all he heard were gears beginning to turn as his mentor seemed to shift back into less dazed thought. “I almost stayed out longer.” 

So it was Dick who gave a bit of a laugh, pressing a kiss onto his neck. “Boy, am I glad you didn’t.”

Then there was a moment of silence suddenly too heavy for how he felt. Bruce disentangled, moved to sitting on the edge of the bed. His back to Dick and feet on the floor. The image a haunting reflection of what he’d seen from the man before. What felt like years ago. “You shouldn’t say things like that.”

Dick wanted to refute that. There were a million things he could have said. Anything. But Bruce’s words came with a forced distance between them that suffocated. The same as light so often stifled and drowned around the Batman, as it seemed to do now. He was shutting down. Ensnared in something he refused to share.

When he was younger, Dick sometimes thought that Batman carried darkness around him. But he knew better now. It was just Bruce positioning himself in the shadows. Some stupid trick of the light, a twisted metaphor and Dick wanted to scream at him. To reach out and shake him. Tell him that there was room in the light. That there was always space for him by Dick’s side. 

But he couldn’t force Bruce to believe that just as much as he couldn’t force any words from his own mouth. The only noise between them silence and breath that was still regulating from what they’d done. A sour taste put upon a moment that had minutes ago felt pure fantasy.

Maybe that’s just what the real world is.

The smell of sweat suddenly wasn’t so sweet. Deep blue that clung to his skin uncomfortably. He pulled it off, staring at the fabric for a pained beat before casting it aside. He was too tired to get up and grab clothes.

Bruce didn’t move at all. Not a muscle. Not even to protest when Dick curled under the sheets, maybe a tad closer to the side Bruce still sat at. Back still turned and Dick was reminded of all the nights he’d meet the man there. Wrapping around and reassuring Bruce that it was alright for him to be there. For him to want to. But this was Bruce’s bed, not his ward’s. There was no slipping in at the dead of night. They were already here. 

And maybe he was still holding onto hope that Bruce would join him. A hand somehow ending up stretched out. Fingers nearly grazing the shadowed and silent form in a reach for that comfort. 

Spending the last strands of the night like that and neither really slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm gonna switch to posting about writing/fic things more onto my sideblog on tumblr. Mainly bc theres people i know irl on my main now o.o  
> It's http://holy-hologram.tumblr.com/ So please, feel free to bug and badger and chat with me about abof, my fics, brudick or whatever there. c:


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't tell if just tired, or i'm unsatisfied with my writing here. 
> 
> As always and forever, I really hope you enjoy.

At some point, Dick must have fallen asleep. It wasn’t until late afternoon that a stream of light and the noise of curtains being drawn woke him from something deep and groggy.

“Good morning, Master Dick. Or should I say afternoon?” Alfred’s crisp voice added to the waking sensations as he tried blinking to make sense of exactly what was going on.

“Wha-where’s Bruce?” A stupid question considering Bruce wasn’t here, and really wasn’t that what mattered. He turned back over, curling and shoving himself back into pillows. Easier than facing the morning without his partner. “How come you didn’t wake me earlier, Alf? Not that I’m complaining much..”

“Well, before leaving for the Academy, Master Bruce asked I let you sleep in today. It seemed fitting considering the big night before you.” A peek from the comfort of pillows showed a kind smile and hands neatly folded behind the butler’s back. “Would you like assistance with what to wear this evening?”

 _The dance._ Dick plopped back over on his back. Not ready to leave Bruce’s bed quite yet. _Bruce’s bed._ The thought almost hurt. And yet he was still unwilling to move. It was his hurt at least.

“I don’t think I’m up for it tonight. I’ll catch the next one.”

“Oh don’t be dramatic.” He shot the butler a look but was met with something he didn’t even have a chance of winning against. White gloved hands pulling the blankets away in a manner that still somehow managed to look proper and pristine. Dick let it happen, sprawling on the bed defeated.“I won’t tell anyone that I helped if you won’t, sir. Now up and at them. There’s much to be done yet today.”

\----

 

In hindsight, maybe deciding to chaperone for Dick’s dance wasn’t his greatest idea. Especially considering the night they’d had last night. And him being too coward to face Dick since. They hadn’t said two words to each other yet, not before Bruce rushed out early. Suddenly having decided to attend the pre-dance set up and chaperone meetings. As if his avoidance wasn't obvious.

But at least Dick was here now and having fun. Making memories and all that good stuff Alfred’s always worrying about. _Maybe I haven’t completely failed him yet._

Though as another aspiring business execute eyed between the billionaire and his ward before pushing his daughter forward and towards the teen for a dance, Bruce rolled his head and distracted himself with taking another sip of his drink. Immediately wishing there was something a bit more in the punch. And not just to help soothe the way he was rapidly keeping track of everybody here. The students and who their parents were, where they worked, any criminal connections, the teachers he’d already thoroughly researched and vetted before enrolling Dick here. Then again quarterly. The likelihood of any of them selling out for money, being bribed and bought to provide the perfect place to ambush a figure such as the Wayne’s. Even if Dick wasn’t a Wayne in technical name, that distinction has never stopped would-be kidnappers before.

It was silly, as Dick twirled the redhead in his arms and they both laughed when he dipped her. He couldn’t exactly hear it over the music and hum of noise, but he could see well enough to know. Even in the dimmed lighting, he’d know the way those features pulled and danced with laughter anywhere. _Which was good._ A reminder to himself. Dick was supposed to be having fun with peers. That was the whole point.

Bruce took another sip, face nearly pouting when it was still just punch. The corner of his eye caught the twist of a flask one of the other chaperones was undoing and Brucie smiled. Recognizing the pulled back blonde of a teacher from the pre-dance meeting. _Perhaps Dick’s not the only one who could really benefit from some socializing._

\---

 

Bruce nearly choked on his now significantly spiked drink at what Ms. Michelle, the very nice and sharing blonde had said. They were off to a side giggling more than the school girls spread throughout the dance hall. He never thought he’d say it, but Bruce was glad to just be able to slip into a public persona and conversation. It gave his brain another thing to obsess over other than the smooth way Dick glided across the dance floor. No fifteen year old should have so much grace and prowess. Should have a crowd eating out of his palm the way they always did at the site of a beautiful Flying Grayson.

Sure, he was still watching. Of course he was. It was only prudent to make sure nothing had happened to his ward. Normal to want to be certain he was still safe. Still safe and sweet and smiling. Even if it hurt the way he grinned at the others. At the twinge he could see in those expressions that kept them from being genuine. In knowing he had hurt him last night. Hurt him even more than the teen was even aware of. 

So far he was good though. Had managed to avoid the gaze he longed for. Perfectly timed conversation and laughter. Making just the right amount of contact with the teacher, now teachers he was chatting with.

That is until some other students, less blessed with grace than Dick was, twirled straight into a set of speakers. The room tensed before it laughed as the red faced kids stood back up. And suddenly there it was. Dick looked to him and it was all over. The game he’d been playing. And both their faces dropped whatever masks they’d managed for the evening. The emotion starring back at him all too real. It hurt worse than a knife to each shoulder to turn away. But he did. 

And as Bridgette spoke happily about the latest dissection her class lead, he wondered if the rest of the spacious room could feel how the temperature seemed to drop against his back. Could feel the eyes boring into him as devastatingly as he could. 

\----

Rez knew something was wrong. Sure, Dick was good at faking it. Scary good. But he heard it in his friend’s voice, saw it in his eyes that he was putting up a front. And maybe it was just all the people. The atmosphere of the dance that brought out the walls he wore when mingling with highlife. But something about that didn’t feel right either.

He’d been sitting along the sidelines. Not because he couldn’t dance or anything, but because well _he_ didn’t like all the people. And _maybe_ because he couldn’t dance. Besides, up there next to Dick ‘I-probably-look-beautiful-and-perfect-while-taking-a-shit’ Grayson, he’d definitely look the fool. So instead he was happy right where he was. Texting memes to Del’s latest number and laughing at his own jokes.

He'd been contemplating just how lame and try-hard it would make him look if he slipped on his own ear buds when a couple of mean-spirited peers landed head first onto the floor via speakers. It felt good to chuckle at the bullies but when he found Dick again in the crowd, it wasn’t them or even his current dancing partner he was looking towards. And it wasn’t amusement on his face. By the time Ryan had finally traced the line of sight to where Bruce douche-bag Wayne was laughing with some female faculty, Dick looked near tears and his dance partner all but gone.

Rez didn’t even think it through before he was up and pushing through the crowd. Weaving and finally making it to where Dick was still standing there, even if the kid’s face had grown harder and more neutral. He gave a light open palm shove on the shoulder and a grin. “Hey short-stuff, come with me to go grab some punch, will ya? The chaperone up there hates me and well, nobody hates you. Or at least, nobody here can afford to publicly.”

He expected a small nudge in return, maybe an eye roll and agreement. Or perhaps even a callout on bullshit. The guy over there loved him. But this smartly dressed kid just tore his eyes from where Wayne was and to him. Making Rez’s breath catch before he had two arm fulls of Dick hugging him tightly. Was proud that he only spent half a moment in shock before curling around his younger friend and breathing deep.

It was when Rez began to feel the stares that he spoke as quietly as possible to be heard and yet not overheard to Dick. “I think we should take this off the dance-floor, bud. Come on, I know just the place.”

Ryan couldn’t quite remember the last time he felt so much raw emotion off his friend as they pulled apart. Knew Dick was following him because he could feel it trailing behind him like a dark clout. Something was up. _Why was something always up?_ He hated always having to be so genuinely concerned for the kid. _Couldn’t they just have a nice time. A nice life and existence. Dick damn well deserved it. Hell, maybe even they both did._

Settling them off to the side. A bit farther from the action than Rez was situated before and yet somehow Dick still seemed to manage a spot where his guardian was clear in range of sight. Whether that was on purpose or just habitual, he wasn’t too sure. Something told him though that it wasn’t coincidental. But as the kid slumped in his chair, fiddling with a bracelet made viewable from rolled up sleeves, Ryan couldn't helpt but to take everything that was Dick Grayson right now in.

When Dick caught him staring, Rez looked away, the red in his face covered by the lighting. 

“It’s a trinket Alfred bought me for my birthday one year. Bruce got me the other charms later.”

“Oh.” Was all he said. Now all too aware that he’d never gotten Dick a birthday present before. But that wasn’t really something they did. Wasn’t something he ever did. Shoving the thought of finding a little charm to gift him down in favor of a tumble of words. “What’s wrong, Dick? And don’t lie to me okay, because that’s not cool and I just care about you, okay? I want to help. _Let me help._ ” Blue eyes widened enough that he could see the reflection of the dancing lights around them. 

“It’s Wayne, isn’t it. It’s always him, Dick. I know it is.” He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly being so forceful with the issue. He’d never really pushed before. But maybe that was why. He couldn’t always just not say anything. “You can tell me. _We’re friends, right?"_ Saving a moment to cringe at how desperate those last words sounded. Like he wasn’t sure. But was he? When was the last time he and Dick ever really did anything together? Ever had a _real_ conversation. 

But a firm and reassuring hand covered his own. Why did it have to feel so sweet? Like relief and steady comfort rolled into one.

“Of course we are. And okay, you’re right. Sorta. It _is_ Bruce I mean. It’s just..he’s been...absent a lot and it sucks. That new girlfriend of his smells weird and I think I failed one of my finals. It all adds up, ya know.” The hand moved but Dick’s attention didn't as Rez processed that. He could feel eyes watching, studying his reaction.

In the end, Rez decided to scoff. Knocking Dick’s legs with one of his shoes in what felt like a safe move. Tonight had already been so confusing, he could use a little safe. “There’s no way you failed anything. That head of yours is more than just pretty.”

He leaned back and watched the dance in progress as Dick hummed at his words. Enjoying the way they both seemed to relax a bit. Not noticing the slip of a compliment until Dick was slumping over, resting his head easily on Ryan’s shoulder. And it felt comfortable like that. Easy. Bringing his mind back to the feel of a hand on his own as the music switched its tune to something a bit quieter. Soft and melodic and nice.

He was glad he’d decided to come tonight.

\----

Dick was glad for the break. It was weird, everyone here suddenly loving him so much. Knew it was due in part by Bruce’s presence here. Dick crossed his arms and nestled closer to Rez. His head still on the other teen’s shoulder felt good. At least _someone_ wasn’t afraid of a little affection.

And after it all, Bruce had the gull to leave, to just be up and gone and then suddenly here. Talking and laughing and having fun with the faculty as if it were normal. As if everything were normal between them. As if _anything_ could ever be normal.

 _I should just stop looking at him._ But he couldn’t. And of course Bruce looked incredible. He always did, tonight being no exception by far. How could people expect him to be happy and interested in his so called “peers” when someone like Bruce Wayne, someone as amazing as The Batman, was standing just over there? With those perfectly fitted suits and kissable jawline. Arms and muscles he knew lurked beneath, waiting to be discovered. Touched. It was just plain unfair.

And now the music was sweet and slow. Painful as he watched Bruce launch into that story about Budapest. He could tell just by the movement of the man’s lips. The way they formed and enunciated the made-up miscommunication tale Brucie had taken to telling. None of it true, just a cover for an out of country mission with the League and a nice party joke.

Bruce was avoiding looking over at him. Had watched him dance and socialize like an obsessed loon all night. That is, until they had finally been forced to acknowledge each other. Now he didn’t dare even turning his head enough to be mistaken for looking. _What an ass._

“I’m going to go get some punch now.”

“I’ll come with.” Rez stretching and following suit when Dick stood. But the phone in the older boy’s hand lit up and started buzzing before they even made it a step. Ryan’s face a look of confusion at whoever ‘M’ was. But Dick could tell he was hesitant to just ignore it. 

So he smiled. “You answer, I’ll meet up with ya in a bit.”

Rez frowned but nodded. Moving to step to a nearby quiet alcove and answer. Dick on the other hand had walk around the main dance floor and through two towering balloon arches to make it to where drinks were set up. An upraised section of flooring near a wall of windows. Completed with an elaborate set up of foods and snacks to the right a bit more. Whatever chaperone Rez had been fearful of earlier gone.

And he was both glad and annoyed that the positioning meant he couldn’t still keep an eye or two on Bruce. Least not without completely turning around and standing on tip toes. The worst part was that Bruce was probably tall enough to see over at him just fine. That is, if he even bothered to look.

Focusing on what of the many options to choose was a better idea though. He'd say all this wasn't necessary if it weren't already half gone in a slooshy mess. _Man teenagers are pigs._

But all was just fine until a hard flick to the back of his neck had Dick sprouting Robin-styled curses under his breath. Barely managing not to spill the orange-mango concoction he’d poured. Rolling eyes and huffing an agitated gust at the immediate recognition. There weren’t many student’s with the audacity to wear bright yellow dress shoes like the ones he spotted.

“Leave me alone, Retka.”

“Aww _Widdle Wayne baby_ can’t handle when one person doesn’t think the sun shines outta his ass. _How sad_.”

“C’mon Kyle I said _knock it of-_ ” Dick cut himself off when he turned and saw that Kyle wasn’t alone. Standing there with two of his bulky football friends and a cocky smirk.

“Did I say _one?_ Figured it was obvious I meant _every_ one. No one wants you here, so why do you even bother, shit-stain?”

This sucked because really it was no match. Not even close. But pampered ward Dick Grayson couldn’t just break out Robin moves in the middle of a crowded ballroom. Not to mention the disappointment on Alfred’s face if he learned he’d started a fight instead of enjoying himself. Leaving him to do not much more than narrow his eyes and scoff.

“Think someone’s hopped up on a little too much teenage hormones.” Leaning on one foot to crane around Retka at the others. “Do you guys really just wanna be some wanna-be’s goons all your life? This can’t be your best form of entertainment here. We can still all go our separate ways and have a good time.”

But that ugly smirk didn’t leave, an overly dramatic knuckle cracking that Robin’s seen a thousand times before. “Oh the fun is only just beginning, circus-freak.”

Dick ducked and bolted when the first arm swung out to grab at him.

\----

 

So maybe he wasn’t setting the best example of a ‘responsible chaperone’ but then again, whoever expected Bruce Wayne to?

Besides, the staff here deserved some fun too. Or some of them at least. And during set up, Bruce had made certain that along with an aesthetic appeal, the strings of fairy lights and reflective poly-mylar offered him easy viewing of near all the going ons of the dance. The cameras were all updated and Bruce Wayne’s stand-by team of security discreetly kept the perimeter secure.

The kids were fine. And well if it hurt to watch Dick cuddling up next to his friend through a very well-positioned mirror on his part. That would just be childish of him. If anything, it did make a stronger part of the man feel better knowing there was someone who could comfort him like that. Who would step in for the areas that Bruce seemed to continuously fail. Dick deserved the world.

He almost panicked when suddenly the two teens were gone. But that Ryan was off with a phone call, another few seconds of scanning revealed Dick off by the beverage stands. Chatting with a few other boys. It was good of him to be making more friends.

It was just then that Jack seemed to think walking past Ms. Michelle was a prime opportunity to smack her on the ass. Winking at the billionaire as she stood in shock and he made to pass by. Bruce didn’t waste the moment to grab hold of his arm with necessary force.

“I think you owe her a _very_ sincere apology, friend.”

He stiffened, face twisted towards a snarl. “Don’t act like you’re not the same as me, Wayne. I’ve seen the tabloids. Everyone in Gotham knows what _you’re_ about.” The arm jerked to try and break away, but Bruce wasn’t having any of that. Gripping harder and causing a tight jawed grunt of pain.

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Bridgette chimed in nervously.

But Michelle just crossed her arms, taking on a more readily defensive stance. “No, Bruce is right. This kind of behavior shouldn’t be tolerated. Especially not in front of the students. It's gross and offensive.”

The sleaze ball looked around at the group he was now stuck in, all eyes on him. Bruce squeeze at the arm again, getting a wince. “Yea ya know what? I’m sorry. It was in poor taste and I apologize.” Lifting the free arm and waving to make his point. “We all good here?” Bruce released his grip and smiled.

“Why don’t you go check the restrooms for smokers, Todd.”

“It’s Jack.” But Bruce wasn’t listening any longer. Attention caught up in the fleeting sight of what appeared to be a small chase. The runners he saw too aggressive to just be goofing off. And of course, Dick nowhere in sight now. _Only him.._

“Excuse me..” but Michelle was already giving Bridgette grief about her comment and Jack having slunk off. No one was really paying him attention anymore as he slipped away.

\----

Rez turned at just the right moment to see Dick take off, and who could only be Retka and his little circle of dummies at his heels. “ _God fucking damnit._ I gotta go Michael.” He hung up and took off after them. Or well as quickly as he could with a regular mob of people and sprawling ballroom between them.

\----

“Man you guys are faster than I gave you credit for. Really putting in that extra mile with football, huh? What is it, varsity lacrosse right Daisy?”

Bruce didn’t know if it was stupidity or genius that drove Dick to bring them here. But seeing as he was currently being backed against a trophy case, he was inclined to believe the former. The group of three against his ward turned into 5 and he knew Robin’s stalling babble when he heard it.

“Awww look at him _squirm._ I wanna see how long it takes before he’s crying out for dear old dead mommy.”

Bruce’s spine hardened. He could see the words hitting Dick, knew the kind of wounds that would open. _That was it._ None of the students had noticed his presence. Something easily fixed by an instinctive and seething fist slammed against the wall. He heard the tile crack and break but didn’t care. Was beyond something like that.

And now. Now all eyes were on him.

_Good._

The Bat stalked forward. Letting each footstep echo around the smaller space they occupied. He could already see them slinking, stomachs dropping. _It wasn’t enough._

“Lucas Zimmer, Tyler Dram, Trent Wentworth, Daisy Parkwood and _Kyle Retka._ Now I know you couldn’t have been addressing my ward there. Because well, that would mean you were threatening him. Richard Grayson. _A Wayne._ ” He continued to step forward. Refused to let his gaze stray to Dick now. Not when watching their expressions was priceless. Not many adults in Bruce Wayne's world dealt well with this voice. 

A few gulps. The big one was shaking. They were all older than Dick. Near graduation. “You think this is a wise decision? All of you. For not only my dear son’s part, but yours. _Your families._ Your livelihoods and future. Wentworth, why I saw your mother last week. A presentation for a new project, who remembers what for that’s not what _really matters_ here, is it? She was so excited, that’s what I remember when signing off on the grant. Can’t imagine how disappointed she’ll be.

Why, I believe I know all your parents. In fact, 3 of them work for Wayne Enterprises, don’t they?” He face was doing something, but it sure wasn’t a smile. Didn’t even feel the sting in his hand, but the feint drip onto polished floors let him know it was bleeding.

“But you weren’t thinking of that, were you. Nooo…just a good ol chase, picking on the smaller kid. Did it not occur to you at all that that “small kid” was _mine._ That he’s a Wayne and _that The Wayne’s have always been at the top for a reason._ ”

He was practically growling now, the shadows were perfect, could feel it. Could see it in the way they shook. In closed eyes and Retka’s pants dampening as he loomed over. None of them dared move. And yet they had dared to chase Dick down, to outnumber, _to bully._

He leant forward ever so slightly. Was done with this. _“Leave.”_

That was all they needed and they were gone. All but Daisy who smoothed her pants but didn’t look up. “I-I’m _sorry,_ Mr. Wayne. --And Richard. It-I _please.”_

It was Dick who stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. He’d always been more compassionate. “It’s okay, Daisy. Why don’t you head back and I’ll see you Monday.” She nodded, turning to face the far too kind boy and mouth a thank you. Soon after scurrying away as well.

It was then that Bruce let himself turn his gaze fully to his ward. To the mussed dark hair and displeased expression. Dick crossing his arms. “I told you I didn’t want you to interfere.”

“You can’t have expected me to just stand by. _Dick what they said it was_..” He’d stepped forward, closing most the space between them but stopping immediately at the teen’s frown. Cutting of his own words. This shouldn't be about him. 

And it wasn’t until a hand reached out, taking his own and placing it on a soft cheek that he deflated. Stroking a thumb over smooth skin as Dick closed his eyes. Breathing, nestling into the warmth of the contact.

Whatever he was going to say didn’t matter anymore. And when those eyes reopened, sparkling and fixated on him, he forgot how to breathe. Other hand dipping under the gap between loose hair and skin to stroke through it. Acutely aware that this, that he was in the presence of the most important thing there was. Would ever be. That nothing else would ever matter in comparison.

“Never do that again.” When had they started moving backwards? Towards the wall. They were so close, he never wanted to leave him.

“You don’t really mean that.” A smile, more a smirk but still soft.

“You’re right. I don’t.”

“I’m sorry.” He's been such a fool. Blinded once again by fear and worry. “I just want what’s best for you.”

Dick’s back pressed against the wall, the same as his forearms. Fingers curling in strands of hair. A smudge of Bruce’s blood along a cheekbone.

“That’s what you don’t get, Bruce. You _are_ what’s best for me.”

It couldn’t have been the wrong time to kiss, because Dick was here and he was here and they were together. And it was sweet and soft and _right._

He couldn’t run from this anymore.

\----

Rez couldn’t move. Couldn’t run from this. He saw Wayne get there before him. Slam his hand against the wall with more strength than he ever thought possible for a man who’d never worked a day in his life. Calculated movement he’d only remembered seeing once or twice before in his life. On dark streets and warehouses in Gotham.

It didn’t fit with the doofus Bruce Wayne he saw on TV or had met before. But it did with the first time he’d seen the man. Really seen him. In Metropolis, swooping Dick up and holding him like it was only them.

Rez couldn’t look away when the bullies started to shake. When Kyle pissed himself, would have laughed if he wasn’t so shocked.

And suddenly everyone was gone. Ryan expected Wayne to call his name, for Dick to call him a creep and to step forward. But it didn’t happen. And what did happen? When Dick reached for _him._ For Bruce. _Like that._ When they moved even closer to Rez and he could just about make out their words, leaning against the wall like that together. _‘You are what’s best for me.’_

He physically jolted back when they..when they… _oh god._ Rez barely managed not to fall in his hurry to get back. To get away. He couldn’t watch this. He couldn’t sear it from his brain. He needed bleach, a swift and hard kick to the head. To blackout. _Anything._

Ryan’s phone buzzed and he almost didn’t notice. Answering and bringing it to his ear. His voice shook almost as much as the bullies. “Yea?”

“Hey hey, I’m out front. You didn’t answer my texts so I figured I’d just come grab you.”

“Oh thank god.” Not entirely sure if he said that out loud or not, Rez made for the door. Warm near-summer air wasn’t quite so helpful, but it was fresh. And when he spotted Michael’s car he let out a breath. Walking over and getting in.

The white rolled paper between his strange friend’s lips had never looked so appealing. “Give me that.” It wasn’t a question so he didn’t wait. Reaching and grabbing the joint, sticking it between teeth and breathing deep.

“Woah there amigo, that’s no cigarette.”

“I know what weed smells like. Just drive, _please._ ” Rez leaned his head against the window, Michael chuckling as he shook his head. Shifting gears and pulling back out of the loop.

“Whatever you say, man. Must've been one crazy night.”


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It couldn't be stressed enough how much i hope you guys like this.

Once started, it was hard to stop. To peel a hand away from familiar fabrics and tantalizing stretches of skin beneath. To breathe in anything that wasn’t the sweet taste of his partner and his life, curled and straddled in his lap. A twist then a flexible form pressed against the seat. Breathing in gasps and sounds that shouldn’t come to life in a situation like this, that he couldn’t bring himself to kill. He needed it so badly. Every inch of flesh exposed only fueled this haze he loved to get lost in.

A large hand gripping and rolling the muscle of Dick’s ass that was too perfect, that brought out a shaky borderline too-loud-for-where-they-were moan. The jarring motion of a familiar pot hole on the way to Wayne Manor reminding him of just where that was. But he didn’t want to stop. _God did he never want to stop._ It felt like he’d waited all evening, all his life for this moment. Like he was parched and every kiss, every wandering hand and rolling muscle was all the water he’d ever need.

When wide eyes opened below him, mouth parting around a gasping groan as one of Bruce’s hands tangled in hair and hips twitched. _The boy whined_ and he managed to pull a hand away just long enough to turn up the car radio a bit more. Some too bouncy latest hit pop song drowning out any commotion. Dick smirked when he must've realized what Bruce was doing. And with all the confidence and cavalier attitude of youth, lifted his hips up to rut against the man’s. Tongue dancing across his lower lip before biting it in a smirk, Bruce frozen in emotions too strong to process at the display.

He used a strong hand to push the boy’s hips back down. Growling a silent command as he slowly lowered himself against him. Just enough to roll his own hips for the perfect mix of teasing friction that had Dick’s eyes rolling back. A moan that Bruce obstructed with his thumb. Enjoying the way the teen’s chest heaved as he sucked the digit in. Nodding that he understood and letting Bruce control the show, muffle the noises that he in this moment, wanted to listen to forever.

Instead he licked a kiss into that sweet mouth, against his thumb and Dick’s own enthusiastic movements. He didn’t try and rock against the man again, but presumably because Bruce had set a dragging pace slow enough to drive the teen crazy. Free hand slinking around from holding his hip to kneading into firm, sculpted muscle. Dick’s hands not doing much more than linking around Bruce’s neck, tugging at short hair and trying to garner purchase against the back of a white dress shirt.

He was crossing so many lines. And could hear another one of those fast tricky lines fast approaching with each gasp and groan out of young lips. With the way Dick shuddered and shook beneath him. _He was close. So close Bruce could taste it on him._ The approaching orgasm Dick was skyrocketing to. Body tensing and Bruce stopped.

Pulled away from delicious, shiny lips because Bruce wasn’t the only thing that just stopped. So had the car. Dick whined beneath him and Bruce thought it must feel so cruel to the young boy. Vaguely remembering being that young. That desperate to get off. Removing his thumb from Dick’s lips as he tried for a soothing coo. Planting a quick, lest he get lost in it, kiss.

“We’re home. The driver will wait a few more seconds before knocking and opening the door. I suggest you use them wisely.” His words were growled as he sat up and cranked the music back down.

Straightening his own self out the best he could before glancing back over to the youth still laying against the seat. Dick’s eyes closed tight as he appearingly focused on breathing. But it did nothing to fight the no doubt aching lump in his pants and when a knock came at the door, Bruce responded quickly. “Just a moment, please.” Before leaning down and placing a heavy kiss to a bit of skin above the boys hip that was still exposed. Dick swearing quietly, eyes plopping back open as Bruce made quick work of retucking the dress shirt in. “It’s dark, you’re fine. Let’s go.”

A nod and he sat up. Bruce opening the door in a motion that looked more fluid than it felt as he got out of the car. Dick coming out behind him. Clutching to the man’s suit jacket which was positioned smartly considering their current predicament.

Needless to say they didn’t dilly dally much between getting to their next setting. Dick had run up the stairs as Bruce reset the security systems. Infinitely glad he’d texted Alfred earlier not to wait up as he spent a second with his hand against the wall to regain himself. Taste and feel of his ward far too fresh a sensation for him to lie his way past Alfred now.

If he was truly lucky, Dick would have ran off to his own room. Maybe taken care of himself in the shower, washed off any trace of his mentor and gone to bed. Putting everything they shouldn’t be doing together out of his mind. It’s what Bruce should do. Should want to do. 

But that’s not how it happened. Their night wasn’t over yet and it wasn’t long before he was very much so not alone in sheets. The comforting, always familiar, always enticing weight of Dick there too. Against and above him. No time for words when every ounce of space between them was already too much. When in the dark of this room, alone and together, no one could tell them it was wrong. 

“Will you stay with me?” 

Bruce sure was done telling himself it was. _“Always.”_

Dick moaned again that the conviction in that declaration. And that’s what it was, a declaration. A promise. A contract. 

He belonged to this now. To lips crashing back against his and clothes slipping off. The heated feel of skin against skin, smooth and jagged with scars. Panting and pulled as he dug his fingers against it. Slipping hands down and cupping a firm, perfect ass. His other tugging briefs off the teen entirely before flipping them.

Bruce reached over and clicked on a small light, just enough to make the pair of them visible. To allow him to nearly short circuit his own brain taking in the sight of Dick, naked flushed and near panting in his bed before him. He himself only clad in near Batman dark grey boxer briefs. Watching Dick’s pupils expand at the heaving sight of him.

“Are you sure about this?” And Bruce hoped his voice conveyed every ounce of weight and seriousness it needed. That it wasn't as drowned in lust, need and sensation as he felt. 

“More sure than I’ve ever been about anything.” Words that shouldn’t have sent an electric jolt through him. But a lot of things that shouldn’t be happening here were.

\----

He watched Bruce reached over into a lower side drawer on his end table. Far too distracted by the way that stretched muscles out to be focusing on exactly what his mentor might be grabbing. Shivering at the next words spoken.

“Lie down.” Dick listened of course. Scooting down and lying back, never taking his eyes off Bruce. Infinitely glad a small light had been turned on because that meant he got to watch this. As Bruce lay besides him on his side. Hand stroking his face as the man started an almost slower, deep but no less powerful or needy kiss. It was all he could focus on, the perfect way Bruce tasted as that hand moved down his body, a trail of goosebumps left in its wake.

Dick put everything into that kiss. Was giving Bruce everything, he knew. Couldn’t help but to. It was too easy, too natural. He was lost in it. And when Bruce broke away, he fluttered and licked at his lips. Leaned up on forearms as Bruce sat up, eyes trailing heavily over Dick as there was the click of a container opening.

A hand back in hair as those lips returned with more fever. And he could feel a hand between his thighs, slicked up fingers moving up to trail over his hole in a way that made him shiver. _This was really happening._ He never needed anything more. Was practically shaking as his entire body rolled and he nodded. _“Please. Yes Bruce. Oh my god.”_

There was a growl and what almost sounded like a whine coming from that broad chest. And it was weird and new as a finger pushed into him. Slow at first as Dick’s breath caught. Stilling once the entire thing was there. The hand connected to the other arm Bruce was using to prop himself up came to tangle and stroke through his hair lovingly. Lips kissing and licking along his jaw. “You’re doing so well, Dick. Just relax for me, baby boy.”

So he focused on doing just that. Nuzzling into Bruce and the immense heat he provided, trying to regulated his breath and relax. Soon that finger moved and curled and Dick’s hips twitched and a groan escaped him.

“Shhh..” but it sounded like a smile as that finger started to work in and out of him. Slowly picking up, curling, exploring until Dick couldn’t control his own breathy moans anymore. That’s when it slipped out to be replaced by the pressure of two. The pattern repeated between messy, heart stopping kisses and groans. It was perfect. _Bruce was inside of him._ Around him and kissing him and everywhere. He couldn’t control it, his hips moving and rolling with thick large fingers.

Bruce moved atop him when he pushed a third in and now he could hear the man groaning too. Opening his eyes to see the way all of the man’s attention was on him and it only made him more determined. Even with the added burn and drag of more fingers. He could take it. Would take anything for Bruce.

It’s when lips began moving down his chest and the man settled between his legs and Dick couldn’t stop smiling that he _knew_. What exactly it was he knew he wasn’t sure, but he did. A rumble and nipping at hips bones had him rocking and moaning. It was everything he fantasized about. Fists curling into sheets. When Bruce took his fingers out, he felt empty without them. Breath stuttering as Bruce resettled over him. At the feel of all the skin along him. The warmth and pleasure and electric intensity.

It was just them. All that mattered, all that existed. All that made his toes curl when something _definitely_ larger than calloused fingers pressed against him. Bruce groaning and cursing before it entered. Sinking in slowly but surely and Dick couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think because despite everything it _hurt._ It was good and wonderful but it stretched and pulled as it filled. And Bruce was cursing and panting, foreheads resting against each other as they both adjusted. 

The weight of what this meant to be felt some other time. 

“Are you- are you okay?” He could feel the raw power, the way muscles shook atop him with a breathless voice. Like Bruce was barely containing himself. Was using everything he had to restrain himself as Dick breathed and whined and tried desperately to relax around him.

After a few long moments, Dick nodded. Pushing his face up for another kiss that was given freely. Strained noises spilling from the both of them against each other as Bruce pulled out slowly and rocked back in. Dick closing his eyes, had never felt so warm and connected and satisfied. Kissing whatever he could of Bruce as the man continued. As his body slowly worked to get used to this. To him and what they were doing.

The pressure and feel, a smooth slide in and out, the picked up pace and intensity. A hand finding his own and their fingers threading together. Bruce’s left lifting his thigh and adjusting the angle. Suddenly when he pushed in, Dick saw stars and writhed and shuttered. Nothing had ever felt like this before. A _very_ distant part of his brain aware that that must have been his prostate.

Moaning and rolling as his leg clung around the man’s hips. As again he saw stars and bats and nearly screamed when he hit harder. When the slide against that spot felt longer and better and _didn’t stop._ As their moans and breath mingled together. A string of absolute nonsensical babble coming from the boy’s mouth as he felt an intense warmth pool, ready to burst inside him amongst the smack of skin against skin.

The way Bruce held him against him and Dick shook and spasmed and came with a cry. Being rocked through his orgasm before Bruce’s pumps became erratic and stilled. A hot spurt filling him as the man came too before collapsing atop him.

 

Dick didn’t even mind the weight through the hazy cloud of endorphins. Even if it pushed what little breath he managed to catch right back out of his lungs. Bruce moaned again and licked into his mouth, slowly picking himself back up and twisting onto his side and off him. But in these moments, even the thought of space between them hurt. Dick clinging and following like he was glued to the man.

Eventually they fell together with Bruce’s back on the bed and Dick entirely atop him. The smell of sweat, cum and each other almost as intoxicating as their kisses. As surrounding as the after-sex haze they were engulfed in. 

Bruce’s now softening penis slipping out felt so weird that Dick couldn’t help but laugh. And surprisingly enough, Bruce joined in. Them both laughing and smiling and holding each other until the exhaustion really set in.

Dick couldn’t remember ever falling asleep quicker or sleeping better.


	83. Chapter 83

Bruce Wayne was no stranger to sex. It was no big secret. Even if it had been happening less and less since his and Dick’s…closeness had begun to accelerate. His priorities had shifted so subtly and yet so quick. But even with a long string of lovers and well documented flings, a stress relief he’d never been afraid to make use of, he’d never felt anything quite like last night before. Something that resonated in his core. Like everything sex was supposed to be. _Like everything it shouldn’t be._ That it had never been before. 

And waking like this, arms wrapped around the person who had given him so much hope, the world so much beauty and grace. It was a moment he’d remember for a lifetime or five. He’d make certain of that. Light draping in through the cracks of curtains, a steady breathing and warmth that threatened to lull him back asleep. The only saving grace from that was the image of Alfred’s face should the butler walk in on them like this. It was too obvious, clinging to the room and their skin like a taste of guilt. Evidence of Bruce taking something he never should have. 

The man gave a sigh before making to, as gently as possible, disentangle and shift Dick onto the bed rather than atop him. An effort not well enough done it seemed when tight arms gripped him and shifted closer with a mewl of distress. 

_“You promised you’d stay.”_ Heard just well enough through the face pressing to the crook of his neck to strain Bruce’s heart. 

He couldn’t be helped but to rewrap his arms around the teen. Holding him close and pressing a set of kisses against the mound of hair. “Just going to the bathroom, Dick. _Promise_.” 

“ _Hmmph_ ………m’kay.” The words tilted back into a sweet and pleased lilt. Allowing himself to be rolled off as the man sat and stood. Dick not wasting any time in snuggling into the warm spot he left behind and Bruce smiled. 

He never thought it would be possible for him. To once again love someone so much, so fiercely and absolute. 

An idea that stuttered off when he first stepped in front of the bath mirror. It was a grown man there, not some bubbling lovesick teenager, not someone who shouldn’t _know better_. The worst part, as he studied features amidst a dropped stomach, is that Bruce knew it would happen again. That they weren’t about to just stop. Try and save whatever he could of his intentions and moral high ground. 

Bruce Wayne and The Batman both did a lot of good. Changing the world for the better. And yet it was here, in such an imperative role that he’d faltered so deeply. A hand covered his face, fingers and thumb stretching from temple to temple over eyes as he breathed. The other steadying himself with a hold on the sink. _Did this have to make him such a bad person?_ Was someone who spent their best nights chasing, hunting and beating criminals, _and enjoying it,_ not already a bit compromised on that high ground? 

He’d taken things as slow as possible, perhaps maybe not slow enough but all that he, that they, could manage. He’d tried and fought but it was exhausting. Felt against himself. Was it so selfish to let himself, to let them both, just be happy?

But these were questions he couldn’t handle much longer. Not this early, not when there was work to be done to save Alfred from pondering the same ones too deeply. Whatever happens, whatever this means about him, Bruce knew he couldn’t live with Alfred’s rejection. He would go on, sure, but he needed Alfred. _And he needed Dick._ He needed his family. 

A splash of cold water and breath let out. He slipped into a change of pants stashed under the sinks and a robe. Moving across the spacious bathing room to turn nobs and start up a bath. Small measured hints of oils and cleaning abstracts as steam swirled atop water. 

He didn’t bother with another glance at the mirror when walking back into the bedroom. There were no solutions there. 

Dick still lay there, stretched out and looking like a dream. Blankets half off and arms half stretched, still naked and on display enough for Bruce to be unable to forget that fact. Perhaps he would have lingered there and stared at him all morning, if it weren’t for smiling eyes opening and meeting his. Shimming in the bed and a smile with that yawn. 

“What, got somethin on my face, Big B?” 

But Bruce was just shook his head, crossing the room. “Come on” Pulling blankets and scooping the limber and still languid teen into his arms. “Up up we go.” Dick laughed and huddled into him rather easily. Arms wrapping around his neck, leaving Bruce’s breath to stutter when lips and teeth found the stubble along his jaw. Feeling a smile there too as his chest rumbled happily, walking them back to the bathroom. 

Once inside Bruce made a show of taking a few sniffs of the boy in his arms and pulling a face. “Oh yep, you reek. A little too much indecency last night, I think.” 

Dick scoffed but giggled. Bumping his head on Bruce’s shoulder. “Like _you’re_ one to talk.” 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll take a shower here shortly. For _now.._ ” He motioned towards the nearly filled tub and thought he might have heard the pout. 

“Aren’t I getting a little _old_ for baths?” 

His turn to scoff as he dipped the teen’s feet in. At least Dick wasn’t struggling. “You never get too old for baths.” Voice getting quieter as Dick begun to slip in more fully with a wince. “Besides, it’ll help with the pain. You must be feeling it already..” 

Dick didn’t say anything to that, but he also didn’t let go. Arms clinging tighter to the man’s shoulders, causing him to have to bend and lean. About to grumble and peel the hands away with he was greeted with their lips locking. Supple and slow but urgent. And it didn’t even shame him to return with enthusiasm. To lick into that mouth and feel himself twitch at the sound of a needy moan. 

Eager hands moving to pull the robe off his shoulders and Bruce laughing when any resistance was met with a whine. “Join me, there’s room for two and I’m not ready to let go of you” 

He pulled back half a moment. Gaze draping over the form mostly clouded by water but being caught on eyes as vast and inviting as the ocean. He could feel the smile on his face but couldn’t do anything about it. Nothing that is besides dropping the rest of the robe and slipping off pants he’d only recently acquired as he slipped into the tub. Dick practically yelping in victory, quick to rewrap back around him.

Bruce could almost forgive himself for skimping out on patrol last night. A mistake he shouldn’t repeat again anytime soon. Even if it was pushed from his mind between water sloshing against tile and a body pushed up against his. Legs either side of his thighs as he wrapped an arm around Dick’s back and felt at home sinking into the water. 

Lips moved to an outstretched neck and collarbone as the teen moved to catch his breath. Though it certainly wasn't working very well if the noises being made were anything to go by. Bruce growled and pulled them up. Sitting back to rest his weight on his legs and feet with Dick’s atop him. The boy smiling and running fingers through rapidly dampening hair. He let his own map out the skin of a smooth back, coming down to slap and tug at the mound of flesh of his bottom. Dick yelping again amongst a scandalously loud moan. 

_“I want you.”_ Rolling hips making it very clear exactly what was meant by that. 

“Dick…” 

“What? It’s not like it’s not something you want just as much..” words proved true by a delicate hand finding its way down his chest and a thumb rolling across the top of Bruce's obviously ready and willing participant. 

“Water’s not the best lubricant.” But even as he spoke it, a finger was circling and pushing into the teen. Causing a groan as Dick’s forehead set itself against his shoulder.

“I _don’t care_. More. _Please Bruce.”_ Far be it for him to deny Dick anything. Second finger slipping in and Bruce could nearly feel himself shake from anticipation. From want. _Need_ at this point. Dick rocking against him and a hand circling around the pair of their erections. Now it wasn’t only Dick filling the room with echoing and desperate noises. 

A third and he extended the fingers to stretch. Thankfully they hadn’t really cleaned up from before and that made this a bit easier. The hand gripping his back threatening to leave marks as Dick squirmed. Mouth alternating between licking, sucking and biting the skin of the man’s shoulder. “Are you ready?” 

A solid nod and Bruce used his free hand to twine in wet hair and move the teen’s face up to his. Watching Dick's face hungrily as he maneuvered and slowly pushed himself inside. Young yes wide before slamming shut and that delicious mouth was tempting as it fell open. Dick faltering and shaking as Bruce looped an arm around his hips to help ease him down. As beautiful a sight it was, he found his eyes closing as well when he bottomed out with a moan. 

“ _Relax_ ” Fingers letting go of hair to trace down and cup his cheek. Thumb coming to the corner of Dick’s mouth and feeling it twitch into a grin. When he opened his eyes again, Dick’s were already boring into him. 

“I love you.” 

Nothing could ever be more perfect. “I know.” 

Bruce used a grip on the rim of the tub to keep them steady as he began to move, rocking up somehow further into him. Into shaking moans and cries as they moved in sync. Both their moans too loud and real to be drowned by the noise of sloshing water and messy kisses. 

As Dick shivered and twisted and gasped. Splash of water against the tiled floor lost on them because nothing else mattered. And if Bruce’s arm gripped around his waist too tightly, with too much strength and zeal, the teen didn’t protest so much as just squeezing around him and coiling tight. In being even louder and perfect. 

Broken curses that should never be muttered by Robin as Dick’s cock rubbed against his stomach with each powerful thrust. As they moved, breathed and _were_ together. In the most intimate of ways. In every way that mattered. 

Not a thing else even close to their minds when Dick's cum joined the rest of their mess in this tub. When the sensations and feel of it finally pushed Bruce over that edge as well. They were all that mattered. 

Deep stuttering breaths as Bruce fell back against the marble bath wall. Legs sliding out from under him to be properly lying in the tub for the first time today as Dick collapsed against him. Arms wrapping around his young partner, beyond grateful for something, for _someone_ so solid to hold as the remaining warm water calmed around them. Pressing kisses to the top of wet hair and feeling a nuzzling smile against his neck. 

“I think...I think I get what you meant about being sore now.” 

\----

 

Robin sat along the rooftop. A glittering Gotham around him and feet hung over empty air. It was cooler at night and nice. Even if it hurt to be sitting like this on such a hard slab of concrete. Well not _hurt_ as much as it was vastly uncomfortable.

It had been everything he could do to keep the Bat from benching him from patrol tonight all in all. Accepting the task of an easy stake out. Watch and report. He wasn't ashamed, detective work couldn’t all be crazy chases and fights after all. 

Batman had said he needed an expert eye or two on this operation, so there he was. Rolling a cherry flavored sucker that Alfred had stashed in his belt along a tinted tongue and feet swinging. There wasn’t too much going on at the warehouse, but he marked down and observed every activity in the vicinity regardless. 

He was slumped, shifting yet again, one foot under him, two feet, no feet, just trying to get a bit more _comfortable_ when a noise behind had him perking in alert. A too obvious rustling in the shadows to be his partner and Robin was sliding back towards the wall. Hand reaching for a wing-ding the same moment a gold batsymbol and hands placed on hips came into view. 

“So _this_ is what the famed Robin actually does? Sits around eating lollipops all night?” 

Dick cocked his head at the masked purple and black girl standing before him. On _his_ perch acting like she owned it. Not letting the fact that she was taller than him, or had an admittedly good look with the shining black, gold and perfect hint of purple outfit daunt him as he strode forward. 

“And just _who_ are you supposed to be? It’s not safe out here for wannabe’s.” _She really didn’t look like some wannabe civi but he wasn’t about to let on as much._

“ _Hah._ And would a wannabe have this?” It was impressive how quick and nonchalant the throw was. A slick sound as something sharp slinked into the wall to Robin’s side. Him taking a moment to side-eye the new mask before turning towards it. Eyes widening when he saw what it was. A batarang. And not some cheap knockoff you could find at fan shops or a crude homemade one either. This was fresh, with the mark of _them._

“Batman gave it to me. And to answer your question, _I_ am Batgirl.” 

\---

 

“You know there’s more to this than just running around all night swinging at bad guys. And unless you accept the little things, _the boring stuff_ , you’ll never make it out here.” 

“I don’t need to show you my credentials boy _blunder._ I’ve been around this longer than you think.” 

“Then _act like it._ And-” A large dark figure dropping down between them cut him off. Both of them standing to attention. 

“Robin. Batgirl.” 

“ _Batman._ ” They said together, both shooting the other a small glare at the synchrony. But Batman just brushed past them.

“Good to see you’re getting along.” Even Dick couldn’t tell if it was a joke or a complaint. Ignoring the way _Batgirl_ fell in line behind the Bat with him. 

“You said Robin was working on something _important,_ Batman. Not that I’d just be babysitting.” 

_“Hey!”_

“Enough! Both of you.” Batman stopped, familiar movement in the back of his cape and Robin knew he was grabbing the grapple. Being sure to mirror that. “I thought this was something you two could handle. But if a simple stakeout is too much, _or too little,_ I don’t know what either of you are doing out here in the first place.” 

Clentched teeth an that look over his shoulder was stern enough to make Riddler second guess his current path. But Robin knew better. Crossing his arms and chin up. “First notable movement was a white and grey van pulling up at 1:23. They unloaded crates with Penguins mark. Wood, there was 4 large and between 4-7 smaller. Batgirl arrived at 2:07. 2:15 two men, mid 30’s got in the van and left.” 

“One in a red Metropolis jet’s cap and the other had a jagged scar on his left arm.” Batgirl quirked a brow at the Bat. “Should we go on?” 

Batman just grunted and stepped off the roof. Midnight cape blotting out the cityscape as he disappeared. Another 4 seconds and there was the muffled noise of his grapple gun. 

Dick could practically feel the incredulous look on Batgirl’s face.

“Is he always like this?”

Robin turned and just didn’t manage to stop the smile. The red of her hair seemed to almost glow as an updraft of wind rustled and he felt a twinge of friendly familiarity. “Oh yea.”

\---

Back in the batmobile Robin looked through his notes. The atmosphere of a rising sun slowly gaining on the city and alone with Batman once again feeling too sweet as he added the details Batgirl had noticed. They were good but still he couldn’t stop himself from speaking up.

“You _really_ okayed this? I don’t get it. We don’t _need_ her.” 

“We couldn’t stop her. Batgirl has her own drive and will for this, I’ve checked. Besides, we _need_ all the help out there we can get.” 

Eyes slunk to his partner as Robin let out a breath. “Well she does seem…impressive. I’ll hand her that much.” Batman almost seemed pleased with himself, despite his earlier tone. A bit of a smirk tugging at those lips that had Dick narrowing his eyes. “And don’t you go telling her I said that.” Shifting in his seat to be directed more towards the window in a bit of a huff. 

But Batman just nearly hummed his grunt of a response. Or maybe he was grunting a hum. It was hard to tell with him sometimes. But what was important was the twitch of a hand. The big bad bat shifted his arm in a way, a way that could practically be called _that way_ by now and it would have been difficult to hide the sly smile it gets from Dick. Looking out the corner of his eye as he moved his to take the gloved hand. Entwining their fingers as it was so discreetly and yet so clearly offered. 

Bruce squeezing his hand, a smile on the dark knight’s face as they sped through the last stretches. Dick supposed it couldn't hurt to have another ally out on the streets. 

\---

Back in the cave, there were no cracks of light to tell of the already dawning day. No clear signs to speak to the longevity of their night. Probably by design, kept Batman working longer, harder. 

But all there was now was a hand springing around Dick’s waist, spinning him back into steady arms. He always loved the contrasting yet perfect way of Robin’s bright colors pressed against the somber and gothic darks of the Bat. 

Almost as much as he loved the way it felt when Batman kissed him like this after patrol. Being able to taste the lingering adrenaline and energy from tonight’s fights licking into his mouth. It was only when hands slid down the curve of Robin’s back and under his cape that he managed to detatch lips with a breathless pop. “If she comes to the cave, we’ll have to tone down the PDA Mr. Bathands..” 

But Bruce just smirked, those thickly gloved hands in question roaming over scaled bottoms. Both finding a cheek to cup each, massaging the muscle there. Green booties tip-toed, practically held up by those hands. Dick could still taste the night on his breath as he barely managed to suppress a moan. And it was almost infuriating the way the man held such a stoic face while doing something like this. Rubbing his ass while speaking in a tone that rumbled and resonated through both their chests. _“I think we can manage that.”_

Yet somehow it made Dick burst into a giggling laugh. _Because Bruce was doing anything but managing them._ An arm moving from around the man’s neck to roll the cowl up and off his favorite face. Less than inches away from recapturing those frustrating and temping lips when the sound of Alfred clearing his throat pointedly shook them both apart. 

The air of the cave had never felt so cool as he tried to gauge just how long Alfred had been present. One almost wouldn’t have heard the way Bruce cleared his voice slightly. “Yes, well, there is a bit more to be done tonight. But please, Alfred, get some rest. We can handle it from here.” 

The butler just scoffed, walking towards him and picking at some dirt and mud splatter along Robin’s cape. 

“As if the handsy pair of you could ever get anything done without me.” Now if Dick hadn’t been using most of his concentration on controlling and calming himself _without_ turning three shades of a telling red, he might have stopped the smidge of a laugh that escaped. Quickly quieted by a look from the Bat. But Alfred just lifted the boy’s chin with a curled knuckle and a smile. Smooth gloved finger bopping his nose in good spirits before the butler stepped away, refolding arms behind his back. “That suit is absolutely filthy, Richard. Now there’s a tray of very mildly caffeinated tea and biscuits waiting for after you wash up.”

It was so obviously a dismissal that Dick just nodded and walked off towards the showers. Could feel both their eyes on his back so he waited till after turning a corner before stopping a moment. Listening with his back pressed against the cool wall. 

He could already hear Batman clicking away at the computer. A rather obvious silence hanging for seconds longer before Alfred spoke. _“So things have… escalated.”_

_“He still wants-”_

_“No it’s not-it's just…just be careful Bruce. These are irresolute waters you roam”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like both a lot and a whole lot of nothing happened this chapter. ...Either way, i really hope you're still enjoying it. :)


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it repetitive for me to keep saying how much i hope you guys like this? Well that's just because of how much i mean it with every chapter. 
> 
> So I really hope you guys like it. *finger guns*

When Rez woke up it was sinking in comfort and blankets. So much soft and cozy mixed with the haze still lingering in his mind, well it was a miracle when his thirst finally brought him to lift his head. Peering around the warehouse backroom. 

Deemed ‘the coze zone’ and covered in carpets, blankets, chairs and couches. Michael was always buying new pillows and beanbags and anything to make this back space comfortable for them. For whoever wasn’t feeling up to going home. 

Ryan had been here all weekend. In fact, he wasn’t entirely sure it hadn’t been longer. And speaking of Michael, the suave older blonde was sprawled across a lounge chair opposite him. Batman logo covered blanket pulled over his legs and for once, that stupid undercut looked messy and actually strangely _nice._

_‘Don’t tell me you’re getting sentimental now Rezler’_ He could hear M’s voice in his head and grinned. Twisting out of the three comforters _someone_ had thrown on him last night. And going from a glance around, he suspected it must have been Michael. 

“You up Ry Ry?” M didn’t even open his eyes, hardly shifting with those grumbled words. 

“Don’t call me that.” But he could see the slick grin spreading on the young adult’s face. 

“I seem to recall you _loving_ it earlier.”

“I was drunk. And trying to make Teko feel better about that stutter.”

Michael slid up and over, somehow managing to rest his head and arm on the lip between them. Overdrawn pout in too clear eyes. “ _Aww whatever you say Ry Ry._ ” Rez laughed, shoving a pillow in the irritating face. Michael either more asleep than he thought or just rolling with it when he slunk off and onto the floor. Shaking his head before standing and stretching in a wide display. “I’m gonna go have a smoke.” 

Ryan leaned back, stretching himself. “That’s a nasty habit ya know.” 

“Yea well _someone_ smoked all my weed. But Big T will be here tonight so I’m sure we’ll survive.” He spoke while looking around the comfort space for his jacket. It took a moment for what those words meant to click in his mind. 

“Big T? M what day is it?” 

Michael just laughed, finding his jacket and grabbing it with a flourish. “It’s Tuesday ya animal. Don’t worry, you’re last three days of school don’t start till tomorrow.” 

Rez ran a hand threw curls that were feeling too thick and shaggy already. “ _Shiiiiit._ Hey am I getting paid for this long weekend?” The look that got him was worth losing track of the days. 

“For what work? I don’t think you even touched the books since Friday.” 

“What about the work of keeping your drunk ass out of trouble.” 

M turned, as if talking to some imaginary onlooker in good nature. “Oh he thinks he’s smart.” Ryan just smiled wide and only half fake. Fighting the urge to laugh. Michael just rolled his eyes. “How bout this, since you’re cute, I’ll give you half pay. _Which for the record, is still more than you’ve made anywhere else._ But you’ll have to be real with me.” 

Rez’s look almost had as much skepticism as his tone. “Real with you?” 

“Oh Rez c’mon. You’ve been hanging onto something all weekend. Let me in. Let me _help._ I’m here for you.” The older boy slipped on his jacket, checking the pockets for a lighter. “Now I’m gonna go smoke, when I get back I wanna hear solutions to whatever’s going on.” 

Ryan just watched as Michael waves his fingers and walked out the back door. Slinking back down on his bean bag bed and letting out a breath. He couldn’t tell Michael what he saw. _He_ didn’t even know what he saw. But that wasn’t true. Rez knew exactly what he saw. But he didn’t understand it. Or maybe he was afraid to. Or too stupid to. Shaking his head and groaning with a bit of whimper before making up his mind. 

Michael was right in his way. It wasn’t something he could just keep running from. Hell, if he can trust someone to be fucked up with for an entire weekend and beyond. _And after everything Michael has done for me.._ Hadn’t he proven himself a friend by now?

Rez pulled himself up and to his feet. Walked across the space, echoing Michael’s path before opening the door and stepping out. The outside air warmer than it was inside, thicker. Summer sun well on its way to drowning out any spring cool. 

He spotted M leaning against the building, foot against the wall and cigarette in the hand that wasn’t holding his cell to an ear. The blond spotted him and nodded. _“Later. Just fix it and check in afterwards. No huss no fuss.”_ Closing the flip phone just as Ryan walked up. 

“You need a new phone.” But Michael just shrugged, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

“What can I saw, I’m attached to the past.” He didn’t push for anything vocally, but Rez could feel the meaning behind the look he was given. 

“Do you think you could get me up to Wayne Manor tonight? Discreetly. I don’t-I can’t have Bruce Wayne knowing I’m there.” 

Michael just grinned something bright. Dipping his head and Rez couldn’t see his eyes behind the reflective sunglasses. “See? _Solutions._ ” 

\----

Dinah missed this city. Not a lot, but enough to make coming back bring a smile. Her bags trailing behind as she walked to her room, booked and paid for with Oliver’s card. _Asshole sure as hell was footing the bill for this. ‘We never said we were exclusive’ my ass. It was just an excuse._ One that turned into her excuse for a sudden vacation at her old stomping grounds. 

The sun setting and while hotel bars weren’t her absolute favorite, she didn’t feel like hailing a cab around the city tonight. And hey, in a place like this the bar had to be nice too. Not that she was exactly looking for nice right about now. 

Dinah took a moment in the mirror, letting her hair down and shrugging. Drinking took precedence over dressing up. Besides, she _did_ have heels on so the dark jeans familiar black tang and jacket were plenty good enough. 

What she wasn’t expecting upon making her way up to the balcony clad, pool adjacent bar was to find a face so familiar sitting to the side. _Seems like Gotham missed me too._

Ordering a drink and leaning against the bar. It wasn’t long until the corner of her eye caught Bruce Wayne dipping his sunglasses down, looking her over with a sly grin. Not a minute later and two more of her drink was placed before her. “From the gentleman over there.” 

“Yes, I know. Thank you.” The dark headed billionaire didn’t move. So she spoke up, loud enough for him, and a few others lingering around to hear. “Not even going to ask my name before trying to get me drunk?” Arms crossed and quirking a brow, Brucie smiled. 

“Maybe I’m just trying to get you friendly.” And really, it wasn’t that funny but still she found herself laughing. Grabbing the trio of drinks and sliding them across the bar as she walked over. 

“Well you better be prepared to help me finished these. Or at least match up, rich boy.” 

Halfway into their second drinks, Dinah realized she’d forgotten just how handsome he was behind the cowl. The kind of beauty that was paired with wealth just because the gods played favorites. Shaking her head and sipping the drink. She knew it wasn’t fair to spend so much time bitching about Oliver, but damn if Bruce wasn’t a good listener when he wanted to be. 

And the way those blue eyes sparkled and that collar of his shirt was just barely open to the night air...well he was all kinds of good company tonight. But one thing because obvious. He was playing coy. As if they don’t both know. As if they didn’t have a history. Dinah smiled, she could live with that tonight. 

“So enough complaining for one night. Tell me, what brought Bruce Wayne to this place?” 

“Maybe I’m here to see you.” He smiled into his drink. And maybe after another round, it wouldn’t bother her as much not being able to tell if those smiles were real or not. 

“Yea right. Not even I knew I was going to be here tonight.” 

When he nodded off towards the other end of the bar, Dinah followed the trail to an older middle aged businessman. Looking back just as Bruce shifted closer, a hand at the small of her back and words whispered against her ear. If she didn’t have more self-control, she might have shivered. “Van Karvenack. His associates have been hounding WE for a contract but something..” he pulled back and they were face to face. Too close for anyone to think they were doing anything but flirting. _And were they?_ Hand still wrapped around her and feeling too good there. “Something about him just doesn’t feel right.” 

She couldn’t help herself. Or the smirk. “Playing detective are we?” 

And when Bruce laughed, it felt real. Moving back into his own seat and running a hand through perfectly mused dark hair. “I’m not very good at it. Hell I don’t even know what I’m doing. What I’m looking for. It’s just..” 

“Something doesn’t feel right. No, I get it.” He was still playing aloof. A part. “And that’s surprisingly noble of you. Mr. Wayne. A man who cares.” 

Dinah raised her glass and Bruce followed suit, clinking against hers. “Don’t let the press in on that, now.” She snorted, a badly concealed laugh and light hair tumbling with the shake of her head. 

“ _Please,_ they already know it. Everyone with eyes does. You taking that boy in, the way you are with him. Doesn’t seem that aloof playboy billionaire stitch is really working anymore.” 

It must be the evening, the drinks and company because there was more affection in her voice than planned. And of course Bruce would just raise a brow and smirk like that. _“Oh?”_

“When was the last time you made the papers for something _not_ charity or smiling next to that adorable ward?” They were sitting closer again, something she couldn’t be sure was on her or him. Knees brushing together. 

Raking teeth over her lower lip when a hand reached out and tucked some of her hair behind an ear. Bruce leaning in with the whole motion, back to whispering against her skin. “ _What about tomorrow morning?_ ”

\----

They sat in the warehouse’s main compound for what felt like hours. Probably was. Rez tapping his pen while he looked over some numbers. Donations, scheduled payments, the like. He still wasn’t sure exactly what _all_ Michael and everyone did here besides odds and ends. 

Some cross town delivering through neighborhoods other companies were scared to drive through. Michael had explained it cut gas costs to let them lower charges and still turn a higher profit. Regular donators where Michael and different groups would go and lend a hand or two when needed. Fixing up damage, cleaning, fill in labor. Things like that.

It was brilliant really. They could take care of each other and help out the city. And the longer Rez spent with and around everyone, the more it almost felt like a family. There were always people around somewhere, about to go someplace. Though usually, Ryan just stayed near Michael. M citing that since Rez was one of the few actually in any form of school, it was better he stayed close to base. Handled the math and thinking that was beyond most the other guys. 

He’d been in the small office for the books for the past hour. Michael sending him in while he talked through a new assignment with Group C . He’d smiled with the charming _‘Don’t want to distract that brain of yours’_. So now Rez just kept looking at the ticking clock. Occasionally glancing out the glass in the door to where the rest talked. Watching how smoothly Michael commanded a crowd. 

It kept his mind off Dick. Off what he was going to say. Because every time Rez tried to think about it, he felt sick. But the idea of ignoring it, _that_ gnawed at him. He couldn’t. Not anymore. Using a finger and thumb to rub along eyebrows, that’s when Michael popped in. 

“Let’s go. You still want to sneak up to Wayne Manor right?”

“Uh-yea.” His stomach tumbled and shook. But now was no time for anxiety. 

“Well Wayne was spotted at The Beekman. So grab whatever you need, Curley’s driving.” 

\---- 

She was beautiful, that was painfully obvious. Strong and tasting like the hum of a fight. A hand on her throat could practically feel the power there and it nearly made him sweat. Pressed against the wall as she inserted her key card and Bruce twisted the door open. Slipping inside none too subtle to the outside world about their intent. 

It should be driving him wild. These are the kind of things Bruce Wayne was supposed to do. The people he was expected to be with in a place expected. Hotel room probably paid for by her other lover. _The idiot who messed up_. It should be thrilling. The way Dinah rolls and tastes. And it almost was. The motions familiar, the slide of clothes starts to peel off. 

This was normal. This was expected. This was what he was supposed to do. And when Dinah leaned back, hair a white gold mane and lips quirked and swollen in every way that was lovely. His body knew what came next. His chest exposed, rising and falling steady, strong as eyes three shades wrong raked over it. 

She had made an excellent point. Bruce Wayne hadn’t had a public fling in a while. _Too long._ The media was bound to catch on to something. It was decided then and there. She had his respect and admiration. And them the attention of every set of eyes in that bar. But as hands pushed him back, knees connecting with the edge of the mattress before falling back. He was still habing to remind himself. It was the smart move. What was expected. _So why couldn’t he just do it?_

Hands halting on the hem of panties. Black and lace. Bruce Wayne should want to tear them with his teeth. “ _I’m so sorry._ ” 

“Sorry and regret come after wards, rich boy. It really _has_ been a while for you.” He could feel her grin against his cheek, hands running up her sides one last time before twisting his face away and pushing himself back. Stopping her hands. 

“I can’t do this. And it’s not you, _boy is it not._ But..” And they both sat up. The bedside lamp light illuminating a questioning gaze. “there’s... someone else. And it’s never been something to concern me before. But I can’t do this to them. No matter the reasons. I just can't.” 

_“Oh.”_ And Dinah almost laughed. Hand coming to her face and rubbing down it. But when she looked back at him, it was soft. Understanding. “A man who cares. Now why can’t I find one of those?” 

Bruce’s own grin was hidden behind his back since he turned to bring his feet to the floor. “I hear John Stewart’s single again.” 

“Pass. Winged ex’s are never a good sign.” They both chuckled and he was surprised to feel arms wrap around his chest. Dinah’s chin resting on his shoulder. Hands roaming only a bit in good nature. This wouldn't have been their first time together. “That’s one lucky girl you’ve got.” 

“I’m the lucky one. The kind of love I can’t even begin to deserve..” Not fully realizing he’d spoken aloud until the warmth of her against him disappeared. That often dangerous voice no longer joking or light. 

“ _Bruce._ Don’t say that about yourself. And don’t put her on some pedestal either. It’s not healthy.” He looked back over his shoulder and she was somber. Frustratingly serious and gentle. “Maybe we should have more sit downs. It couldn’t hurt.” 

He faced back forward. Could feel himself stiffen as he stood. “Don’t psychoanalyze me, Dinah. Besides, aren’t there morals against sleeping with patients.” 

“I seem to remember you walking out of every session the League tried to enforce. You’re not a patient and we _didn’t_ sleep together.” 

Bruce redid his lower buttons. Pants near the door. “Not this time. I don’t need _to talk_. What I _need_ is to get back to work.” 

He elected to ignore the half mumbled. _“How am I not surprised.”_ Pulling out the tech from his discarded pants pocket with Karvenack’s location. Still at the bar, which meant Bruce still had time to go through his room and place bugs. “At least let me help.” 

This time when he turned, she was already more dressed than him. Sporting a smart expression, hands fisted at hips. “Not like anyone would be surprised to see us together now.”

\----

Ryan looked up at the closed gates of Wayne Manor. Tall, imposing metal twisted into intricate golden spikes at the top. It wasn’t the most welcoming of sights. 

Curley was never much of a talker. And she didn’t say anything now as the car idled and he sat. Just kept her attention diverted out the window, shades still on despite the near dusk hour. Rez pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial. 

Michael picked up on the second ring. “You’re still in the car aren’t you.” 

“How do you know for sure Wayne isn’t here.” 

He could practically hear the eye roll that came with a few moment of silence before a beep. “Okay, check your phone.” 

Rez bit his tongue while bringing the device away from his ear and opening the new message. Eyes widening at the sight of a shaky photograph. Bruce pressed against a wall and kissing some blonde. It both made his nauseous and angry. In the end, fortifying his resolve. 

How Michael knew when Rez put the phone back to his ear was beyond him. But Michael had a habit of just _knowing_ things. “Think he's going to have his hands full for a while." M the only one who chuckled at that. "You got this, man. Go do whatever you gotta do alright. We’ve got your back here.”

He huffed a laugh, muttering a thanks before hanging up. One deep breath later and he was stepping out of the car. Dialing Dick’s number to get the gate opened.  
\--

Dick was in the cave, tinkering with some prototypes when he heard a distant ring. Plopping his head up from where it was hunched over some of Mr. Fox’s latest tech and cocking it to the side. By the second ring he realized it was his cell phone. Back where he left it by the cave entrance. 

There weren’t many people that could be. And he really wasn’t expecting Bruce to call so soon with an update on Kavernack. Walking across the echoing space, he grinned at the candid shot he took of Rez a few weeks ago bubbling on the screen. 

“Why you’ve reached Dick Grayson’s secretary. How may I help you?” 

“ _Very funny._ Let me in, I’m out front.” He was about to insist upon being a hired hand, but that proclamation stopped him. 

“ _Really?”_ Stepping back up to the batcomputer and pulling forward the live feed from the front gate. Sure enough, Ryan stood there on shifting feet with the phone to his ear. “How’d you get here? And don’t tell me you flew on hopes and aspirations.” 

He could see his friend’s eye roll and grinned himself. “You gonna let me in or not?” 

Something in Rez’s voice sounded off. But Dick ignored it, taking a moment to double check that he was in regular clothes and not Robin’s uniform before hoping in the elevator up. “Be right there.” 

-

Maybe if the journey from the front gate to Dick’s room wasn’t so long, he wouldn’t have noticed how strange Ryan was acting. The way he’d hardly even look at him. Speaking in a voice that nearly shook. It wasn’t like his friend at all. 

Alfred had given them a questionable look, but Dick just waved him off. It’s not like Rez was a stranger or anything. 

The older boy paced a few steps while Dick closed his door. Looking at Rez warily. “Hadn’t heard from you since the dance. Where’d you go afterwards? I looked around before leaving but you practically vanished.” 

Finally Ryan looked at him, giving a smile that didn’t sit right on his features. “Yea I uh had to go get some air and what not.” 

“Oh..okay.” Finally Rez sat on the small couch and Dick followed suit. Hands rubbing on jeans and when it was clear Rez wasn’t about to say something else, he decided to break the ice. “You wanna play some video games or something?” Something familiar. Maybe it’d get him to relax a bit. 

“There aren’t cameras or anything in here, right?” 

“What? No. That’d be crazy.” Actually he was fairly certain there was. But Rez wouldn’t understand the manor’s need for extra security. And the lie came too easily, too quick to be doubted. “Is everything okay?” 

Rez turned to him fully and with a sudden almost calm. Dick couldn’t look away. 

“Why’d you let Bruce kiss you like that?” his throat choked. 

“ _What?_ Wha- what are you talking about Rez?” It was such a crazy, unexpected outburtst that Dick was fairly certain he was in shock. But he worked hard to control his face. To be stoic and strong like Bruce would. Still it tasted too obvious coming out. He could tell it wasn't working as he panicked began to course through his veins. 

“Don’t you fucking do that to me, Dick!" The pointed finger felt like a stab. "Please this has been gnawing and driving me insane. _I know what I saw._ But I just don’t _understand_ it..is it Stockholm’s? Did he brainwash you! Threaten you? God, Dick did he have your parents killed??”

The horror dripped from his friend and Dick felt it mirroring inside of him. But as unaware as he was of moving back on the couch, he was of the strum of anger winning out in emotion. There was no more schooling features. “How _dare_ you. My parents? Don’t you bring them into this-this _whatever this is_!” 

“Why because I’m _right?_ I’ve ignored so much for so long and I _won’t._ Not anymore.” 

“They were _murdered! Right in front of me._ " voice breaking as he practically watched them fall again behind his eyes. But Dick couldn't let old wounds distract him now. "Before I ever even knew who Bruce Wayne was. You have no idea what that does to a person. But _Bruce does._ And I would have been left to rot on the streets if it weren’t for him!” 

“Then answer my question!” Ryan desperate as he shot up, standing with the energy of the argument. “I saw you two! Heard you..” 

“I think you should leave.” 

“Don’t shut me out now. _Please._.” _Why was he doing this? Why couldn’t Rez just see what they meant to each other?_

Maybe wasn't thinking clearly. Or maybe he was. Rez needed to understand. Dick needed him to. “I love him.” And as quiet as they were, Dick still nearly choked on the words. Or maybe it was just everything behind them. The need for this to not be happening. 

Rez just shook his head. Disbelief joining the raw emotions rushing off him in chaotic waves. “You _can’t._ Dick he’s you’re _guardian._ He's possessive and entitled and _always_ going to be moving on to the next ‘best thing’. Not to mention the position of power he’s in! It’s like the ultimate power move, Dick! _Seducing you._ " tone wracked with disgust as Ryan's face twisted. "How could you let him get in your head like this. You're smarter than that!” 

“You have _no idea_ what you’re talking about. You’ve never liked Bruce! Why should I expect you to support me in this.” He joined the other in standing. “ _I love him,_ Rez. And he loves me.” 

“There you go again. Saying _that._ He’s warped your mind!”

“You have no right to say that.”

“I’m your _best friend._ I have every right!”

“ _Bruce_ is my best friend.”

“I think I’m going to be sick..” Rez turned around, breath stuttering and Dick could hear him gulp. But he couldn’t be sorry. Could hardly begin to understand his own swirl of emotions at this point. When Ryan turned back to him, it was ugly and Dick could see the haze of tears clouding eyes. “HE HAS _EVERYTHING! Why does he get to have you too.._ ” 

And Dick had no idea what he was going to say to that, if anything. This was never a situation he'd thought to prepare for. His mouth just hung open and somehow, by some saving grace, Alfred was there. Standing between them and in front of him. 

“Mister Ryan I duly suggest you calm yourself and leave the premises before I am inclined to call the police.” 

“Oh _yea?_ I’m sure they’d _love_ to hear all about this.” 

“The unfounded ranting and ravings of a jealous broken mind? I believe there’s a place for people like that, sir and it’s called Arkham Asylum.” Dick could barely hear or understand what was happening anymore. _Why would he react like this? They loved each other.._ He couldn’t even see Rez anymore. Alfred blocking him from view as the butler stepped forward with strength. “ _It is time to leave._ ” 

 

\----

 

The manager at the front had pointedly said Ms Lance had retired to bed, that it was best not to disturb her. But the thing was, Ollie wasn’t going to. He was just going to leave the flowers, the note and address for a romantic ‘let’s get back together’ brunch. And it wasn’t like the concierge could just _not_ give him a key to a room he’d technically paid for. 

It was stupid of him not to check under the door for any light. Or knock for that matter. Because the sight he walked in on, was not one Oliver was in any way prepared to see. 

Dinah was there, he’d recognize the soft glow of his pretty bird’s hair even in the dimmest of lights. And as far as dim lights went, what this room was draped in wasn’t promising. Especially considering to the side of her and entirely more visible, sat Bruce _mother fucking_ Wayne. 

Oliver looked down at the flowers in hand just as the pair looked up. “Well this is unfortunate.”

Somehow it was Bruce who had the decency to stand from the couch first, spreading his arms placatingly. “This isn’t-”

“Any of your god damn business.” Joined by Dinah's crossed arms and a defensive stance in front of the coffee table. 

“ _None of my business?_ I paid for the damn room, Dinah!” And he was too preoccupied waving flowers around to notice Wayne swooping something off the table and back into his pockets. 

He did however, see the hand Bruce placed at the pit of her back before speaking. “I don’t have time for this.” And as if proving how important and special he was, Wayne’s phone went off. Bruce slipping between them and having the audacity to nod at Oliver as he passed. 

A low _‘What is it, Alfred?’_ just heard before the room door closed behind him. 

"Of all people, it _had_ to be him, didn't it."  
\---

Bruce didn’t have time to contemplate Batman’s alter ego’s strange ability to get twisted in other Leaguers affairs. Not when trying to calm a frantic Alfred on the other end of the line. It was so unlike the rock of his little family that it quickly pitted him into emergency mode. 

“Alfred, _breathe._ All I caught was something about that Ryan Rezler? _What happened?_ ” 

A few moments that Bruce stood stoically in the hall for. “Sir, I’m afraid he knows.”

“He knows?”

“ _He bloody knows!_ He showed up out of the blue! I hadn’t even been aware until I saw him and Master Dick in the hallway and I meant to give them their privacy but there was _yelling_ and _oh dear.._ ” Bruce was unusually aware of his steady breathing. Of every fiber and flow of blood in his body. There were two likely realities of what Rezler ‘knew’. Both were undesirable.

“ Listen closely. _Is this a ḵuffāš security matter._ ” 

A shaky breath through the phone and he could tell that the butler was regaining his composure more thoroughly. “No, sir. _It’s not._ ” 

“ _Shit._ Dick...is he alright?” Bruce leaned against a wall, free hand rubbing at his face as he processed. 

“I’ve never seen him like this before, sir... It’s not good.” 

He nodded, swallowing before speaking. “Put him on. He'll need to hear my voice right now.” 

Alfred's voice still sounded pained. "Of course, sir." 

\--

"Go ask him yourself.." Oliver muttered under his breath as he traversed the hallways yet again. Not sure if he was really hoping to find Wayne still here or not. But either way it wasn’t long until he turned a corner and saw the man in question. Hair still tousled and white shirt only seeming to outline the incredible physique in Bruce’s back as he was leaned against the wall. _Dashing rich son of a bitch.._

Oliver opening his mouth and about to call attention to himself when he heard the soft way Bruce spoke. Still on the phone. 

“I’m coming home.” That bitter part of Ollie was glad to hear how soothing Bruce’s voice was being. Glad that whoever he was with found out about this too. 

“I’ll put a friend on it. There are options, Dick. _You_ are always what’s most important.” It was so intimate feeling, a line he was thinking about stealing that Oliver almost missed the name. _Dick..Dick like Richard??_ It didn't make sense.

“ _Always._ ” His brain was still trying to catch up. Wide eyes watching the way Bruce shifted along the wall. “Yes, the bedroom it is then. Anything you need. I’ll meet you there.” 

It was then that he thought unbidden of the last time he’d seen Bruce Wayne in person. The lunch and drinks they’d shared. The words Bruce had said that had been nagging the edges of his subconscious for nearly two years now. _‘I’ve done something so wrong, I don’t know if I can ever come back from it.'_ Oliver’s heart stopped, he was already somehow halfway back to the hotel room. _‘Don’t know if I even want to.’_

Felt like his brain was stuck playing a dial tone now. As he ushered himself back into the room. And Dinah’s beautiful, if still upset face was a sight for sore mind. 

“Believe me now?” 

_Richard…his ward, Dick. How old was he ...15 maybe? That’d make him what..13 then?_

“I uh…yea. I believe you.”


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /casually sets this here as if it hasn't been months and months. ilu all

Bruce Wayne hadn’t sped through the streets of Gotham like that as well, Bruce Wayne, since he’d first come home years and years ago. A drag race he’d done for kicks. 

And maybe, now that he was home. That Dick was safe in his arms, maybe they shouldn’t already be here. _But it felt good._ It was too messy, emotional. His heart had broken at the sight of tears disguising those beautiful baby blues. Of Dick’s chest heaving as he held him as close as he could. 

He’d come in to Dick lying on _his_ side in bed. Eyes open but unfocused and curled in the space that Bruce usually slept. _Where his scent would be the strongest._ Of course he had gone to him. Ran a hand along the teen’s shoulder. Eyes coming to and a small smile appeared. Dick’s voice had been a breath of relief. _“Bruce.”_

And now they were here. Clothes all but gone and gestures of comfort taking the form of skin against skin. Breathing in the same space as he worked him open. Whispered how perfect and good and _right_ this was. That they were. _But that was a lie, wasn’t it._

Not that it mattered when Dick was moaning his name amongst breathy thank yous. When he was tasting everything wonderful and sweet about this boy. His boy. 

He pulled his fingers out of welcoming heat only for his face to be cupped by hands and smothered with kisses. Messy and wet, Bruce reached an arm behind and around Dick’s back, holding him in attempts to further soothe the way he shook. 

Dick’s chest practically starting to heave again and Bruce had to twist his fingers in the boy’s hair to pull that face away from his. Just enough to attempt to better gauge the emotion there and it nearly broke his heart. Dick, naked and bare in more ways than one, he let them shift back against the bed to be able to run a thumb across Dick’s cheekbone. Wipe at the tears there. 

Hips rolling up against him with a whine. _"P-please. I need you."_

He should have said no, that they shouldn’t. Was the adult here. _And wasn’t that a harrowing thought. If only in these moments it were a sobering one too._ Because the only thing to come of his lips was kissing Dick deeply. Spry legs wrapping around his waist and the way they shook and gasped together as he pushed into him. 

And how was he to know that the hands that gripped at hips would bruise? Blemish the perfect skin he chased and kissed as Dick writhed and squirmed beneath it. They needed this. Pounding into flesh. Pressing closer. It felt like being complete as he shivered and groaned. Dick always felt so perfect around him. Like they were made for each other. 

When agape lips that gasped and moaned for him moved around the words _‘I love you Bruce. Always. Forever. I love you. I love you.'_ It pulled and twisted at something almost entirely sweet, but undoubtedly tainted in him. And he covered those lips with his own, thrust into him all the harder and deeper to distract from the way he hadn’t quite said them back. Can’t he just say them in his own ways? In actions like this, and actions more gentle and proper. 

He loved him, that was an absolute. But he wouldn’t say it. Not like this. Not when they should have been speaking about the distressing conversation Dick had had with his friend. When instead of pulling away, Bruce had let the teen kiss him instead. Had let and encouraged things to escalate so rapidly. Dick’s face still wet with tears. _But he loved him. He loved him._

\---

_“I Hate you!”_

Bruce probably deserved the pillow being thrown at his head. Had slipped out from a newly awake and desperately cuddling Dick to the bathroom. Was only gone a minute. One that Dick had used to open his phone and be surprised with the buzz of Bruce Wayne kissing a new mystery blonde. 

“Dick _please_. Calm down and _listen._ ” Those sage words of advice only earned him another pillow. 

“You came straight from _her,_ didn’t you!”

He placed his hands up, stepping forward slowly. “We were working a case together, that’s all.” 

“Oh yea, sure looks like you two were hard at work.” 

“Dick I need you to look at this logically.” 

“ _Logically?!_ Screw you Bruce!” The third pillow lobbed his way had a currently unhelpful portion of his mind debating the whys of there even being so many. “ _God_ how can you just make me so stupid sometimes. I train with her! She’s a member of the League, we both work with her you _absolute_ ass!” 

“Dick we didn’t actually-“ 

“Save it.” Arms crossing and turning his head. Bruce almost hating how he still found that pout to be endearing. Even through the frustration. “Why don’t you go comfort Dinah some more, or better yet, tell that to Queen, or Roy or _anyone_ else. I want to be alone now.” 

He frowned. “This is _my_ room, all my things are here, Dick.” 

“Well maybe _you_ should have thought about that before you fucked me in it last night. _Get. Out._ ” 

\--

Alfred had given him and his disheveled, just wearing a blanket appearance a look that said he definitely did not want to know. Leading instead with a tired sounding “Coffee, sir?” 

He just sunk onto the counter a bit. _“Please.”_ Sure he’d be able to find some spare clothes for the day _somewhere._

\----

Nearly all of Gotham was humming in controversy. Logically, one would think that it would be over the recent political scandals of their mayor, or the strange likelihood of Gotham DA’s burning half their bodies and going on crazed crime sprees. Or maybe even the fact that one of their greatest champions dressed in gothic bat attire to go out and beat on people when the sun went down. 

But nope, none of those things really seemed to phase them anymore. It came with the city just as sure as suspiciously tinted grime from the docks all the way up to 27th. But what did get Gothamites worked up lately? Superman. Metropolis’s shining boy in blue and red and the rest of the world’s so called ‘beacon of hope’. 

_Their_ beacon of hope looked more like a distorted bat shining on late night clouds. 

_‘He’s got no business here.’_ That’s what Barbara’s dad had said last night. Getting back from work to find her watching the news while finishing up the last strands of homework. Media in the kind of buzz only Bruce Wayne seemed capable of repeatedly getting it into. 

“Wayne invited him. Isn’t that business?” Her Dad had conceded with a low hum, taken off his jacket. “And speaking of…we’re you invited?” He had stopped his trek through the kitchen and turned to her. Gaze narrowing the slightest. 

“You want to go, don’t you.” 

One innocuous smile later and here she was. Deciding between two of her mother’s old dresses that had been altered to fit and grinning. _Who didn’t want to meet Superman?_

\----

Alfred sighed. “No. No. _No._ Do you even know the _meaning_ of sprinkle? Scrape the glue and those god awful glitter clumps up and start again.” And these were supposed to be professionals? Alfred generally made a point of overseeing preparations for events. But this wasn’t just a regular party, it wasn’t even just a Wayne event. It was the first official and public outing for Bruce, Richard and Superman. And he wasn’t about to let these tasteless rookies ruin a perfectly good table setting. 

The rented space was perfect. Large and open, columns running down the sides and a whole long wall of archways into the outside terrace. Now if only these buffoons knew how to properly glitter a table covering or how to position the sculptures and decor, he could rest easily knowing all just might actually go well for once. Any thought of projecting frustrations shoved down with another frown, to be micromanaged away. 

\--

Bruce tugged on the ends of his bowtie. Collar still popped as he fidgeted with the swath of material in the mirror. Hearing Dick huff once _again_ from one of the seats behind him. 

“It looks _fine._ ” He eyed through the mirror where his ward sat horizontally over the chair at that. Feet dangling off an arm rest and Dick’s head hanging from the other with an impassive expression. Hair fluffing out and reaching towards polished floors. “Or did you just want to be extra perfect and stupidly handsome for _Dinah_.” Bruce had to close his eyes and take a breath. 

“Dick, please _please_ don’t keep doing this.” Turning around in time to watch as Dick licked a finger to turn over a page in the magazine he was holding. 

“Doing what.” It took effort not to growl a bit at that.

“Look at me.” Dick just turned another page. Bruce seeing frustratingly clear that his ward was browsing and oh-so-transfixed on pages of advertisements. _“Dick.”_ Gaze finally lolling up to him with stubborn intent. Bruce put a hand on his hip, the other pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’ve been over this. I explained what happened, what _didn’t_ happen.” 

But a pushed out lower lip had him softening as he made himself deflate. Crossing their distance and crouching down to be more level. Giving a small smile when he pressed a hand to the boy’s cheek, relief when the gesture was leaned into. 

Dick sighed, rubbing his face against Bruce’s palm before twisting out of the seat and into waiting arms. “You’re still an asshole, Bruce.” Forehead resting against his shoulder even as slender hands came up to fold his collar down. Bruce just rubbed along Dick’s back and hummed. He knew he couldn’t be mad and petulant forever. Kissing the top of that clever little head before resting his own along it. Savoring the sweet smell of their expensive shampoo, the feel of his favorite person in his arms. 

“And _you_ need to get dressed. Isn’t every day that Richard Grayson meets Superman after all.” 

\---

Dick found himself bouncing on toes as the buses pulled up. As full as the guest list was with the usual high rollers and deep pockets to make the most of the fundraising, this time, it was also packed with the kids and teens of different city orphanages. Boys and girls homes in Gotham City. Provided with a bonus budget this month for formal wear and transport as well the usual funding Bruce always gives. 

Watching them walk out and take in the décor and atmosphere reminded Dick of the first time he stepped foot in Wayne Manor. Into Bruce’s lavish world. They money they hoped to raise today was for them, so it was only fitting that they got to meet Superman too. 

He did his best to ignore the cameras filming. They were only allowed to stay for the first hour or so of the event. So far mainly taking in the various kid friendly activities set up around the grounds. The lavish decorations and spreads along with the aura of excitement around. It was like an overly large, expensive late afternoon picnic. And while Bruce Wayne didn’t seem to dare to show his face quite this early on, Dick had no such qualms about being here, watching as the venue began to fill and take off. 

And yet it still wasn’t that long that Dick was helping a girl in pigtails and glimmering white dress. Proudly boasting the name Nancy and just too short to reach the jello, when he felt the familiar weight of Bruce’s hand on his shoulder. Nancy’s eyes widening when she saw him. Dick just grinned, head subconsciously tilting towards Bruce before knelt down to whisper. “He’s really a big softy with a secret love for super-hugs.” 

Straightening up just as she squealed and rushed Bruce, plastering herself against his legs. After the initial shock, Bruce reached down and picked her up. Little face and golden pigtails burying into his neck, Dick couldn’t help but grin at them as he watched Bruce’s ‘oh no affection’ mask slip into place. 

And yet, he seemed entirely hesitant to put her back down. Letting her point to the desserts she wanted while Dick loaded up a plate. That was when the gasps and awed noises spoke to a certain guest’s arrival. 

Racing outside and hand over his eyes to block the sun, even Robin was awed at the sight. Red cape billowing in the wind as Superman floated down against the backdrop of rare Gotham sunshine. Bruce was back besides him. Nancy reaching a hand out towards the Superhero, beaming and wiggling fingers in the Superhero’s direction. _“It’s really him..wow”_

Red boots touched down on the manicured grass just before the three of them. Crowds coming to swarm around. 

“You must be Nancy.” Furious nodding to the chorus sounding snap of cameras. “Well hello, Nancy. I’m Superman.” 

\---

Barbara could admit to being a little amazed at the sight. Squeezing her father’s arm and grinning. “You know, he’s actually sort of handsome in person.” 

“Watch it, young lady.” Babs just grinned and suppressed a laugh. As if she would ever actually go for someone so much older. Besides, she’s seen the news, the papers. It may not be out there publically, but she was fairly certain Lois Lane was getting some Kryptonian action behind the scenes. Patterns spoke towards it. 

Superman had smiled, agreeing to answer press questions before they were made to leave. Currently standing there and trying to answer the more friendly ones thrown his way. But this was Gotham, and they weren’t all that very nice. 

It was when Vicki Vale had started throwing out invasion statistics and implying an affair between Superman and Bruce Wayne, that Commissioner Gordon deemed to step in. Her father putting a hand on Superman’s shoulder before taking the podium. Explaining that the press conference portion of today was over. That they should all get their last photos and prepare to leave. 

Bruce Wayne stepping up after him to make a few more announcements about the evening. A weight on her shoulder and Babs turned to see a smiling Dick Grayson. Leaning up on her and gazing towards Wayne too. “If you say he has a way with words, I’ll be forced to remind you that he doesn’t write all his own stuff.” 

She just shook her head. “Just impressed your dad got Superman to come.” 

“ _Not_ my dad and don’t be.” Glancing back just as the younger teen looked to her. Smile as charming as it was in the papers. “Whoever says no to Bruce Wayne?” 

\--

Sitting out on a plush blanket in the grass. Ankle height lights glimmered to life as the sky darkened in reds and purples. Music from inside carrying over and playing through miniature speakers hidden among the lights. 

Wayne had really outdone himself this time. Or well, the men and women behind him.

Barbara and Dick were off coloring with some of the kids. Pictures of their favorite Superheroes and sidekicks, young chatter babbling on. She was delighted so find a few Batgirls images among the rest, Batmans, Supermans, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the list went on. Richard’s own more lighter blue than black and grey Batman off to the side while he helped others pick out some unique color designs for their own heroes. 

It was such an oddly sweet moment. One she’d no doubt remember. Pulling her eyes away from his profile backed by the setting sun. Gentle eyes and a warm smile embedding itself with the budding memory.

\---

When Dick had left the terrace, he couldn’t help but be hit with the image of Clark, _no, Superman. Do not call him Clark, Grayson that’s a bad move._ Superman-not-Clark looking positively out of place and awkward. The brilliant red and blues of his uniform a stark contrast to anything anybody else was dressed in. A glass that looked positively tiny in his hands. Dick grinning and deciding to go rescue his favorite hero. 

Coming to stand before Superman with all the confidence of Robin and charisma of Dick Grayson. They were one and the same as a hand held out “May I have this dance, _Mr. Superman?”_ Supes eyes widening and a smile. Clark grabbed his hand and they walked onto the dance floor. 

Now Dick wasn’t surprised when Superman took the lead, or when well, Dick ended up needing to do most of the actual leading discreetly. Helping nudge Clark along into all the right steps and twirls. Giggling at the way the deep red cape trailed after the dancing duo and the eyes Dick could feel glued to them. 

Spinning out and smiling, being pulled back in and against Superman’s chest. Eye contact being made with an amused looking Bruce. Even if there was the barest hint of jealously behind that gaze. Dick took the moment to wink before he was back to facing the hero and sashaying around. Even Superman was laughing a bit at the almost silly way they flourished together. Not the only ones dancing anymore by far. 

He was ducking under Superman’s arm, dodging the cape gracefully when he turned and stumbled right into Bruce’s arms. Not a moment wasted before Bruce was dipping him and spinning them. Another partner easily sliding into Superman’s arms while everyone seemed jovial to the exchange. Dance partners across the floor all switching as well in reaction. Dick laughed, realizing that they were leading the dance hall. 

It didn’t take long at all to settle into a rhythm with Bruce. He’d learned the steps in these arms. And Dick wasn’t dancing closer with his guardian than he had been the Man of Steel, that’d be ridiculous. And okay, maybe he sort of was. But Bruce’s hand was firm and steady at his waist, no confusion in who was leading who now. 

Tonight, this party, it really was wonderful. He had no idea how Bruce thought it all up. From the strange novelty of it all, the city kids joining them and crazy amounts of money raised before it had even officially begun. It felt like a stroke of genius. And Dick there gazing at the man behind it all. That is, unless an untold PR or hand of Alfred was at play. But he doubted that. With the warm way Bruce smiled back down at him, it was easy to know the brilliance behind it. To feel it pooling out and surrounding them. More palpable than any late night fog or shining signal light. 

_This_ was Bruce. And even for all the publicized kisses with women they worked with in the night, full-fledged Leaguers, Dick was here, absolutely captivated and in love. Stopping his hand when it started to work up the expanse of shoulders, wanting to loop around the man’s neck and pull them closer. Dick blushing as his heart thumped, remembering just where they were. 

The smirk on Bruce’s face seemed to say he was aware of Dick’s near blunder. That perhaps he was counting every rapid beat in Dick’s chest. Watching pupils dilate and teeth just barely rake over a lower lip. It made the teen’s skin redden, the next step bringing a bit more space between them to allow him to twirl. 

Breathing cool air before he was back against Bruce’s chest as the song finished. Pushing into a hug of sorts because Dick needed to be closer. Feeling those arms wrap completely around him. Cheek rubbing against his hair before Bruce made them pull away again. Claiming a need for some punch, Dick forcing his eyes not to trail after him. 

\---

They were down to the last hour of the evening. Most of the children packing up to head back. None leaving without a talk, hug, handshake or even just friendly and reassuring nod with Superman. 

Dick was running a hand through his hair, leaning a chair back on two legs and texting Wally on his phone. Looking up when his chair was pushed back onto all fours, at Bruce unbuttoning his jacket before he sat beside him. Hand sneaking out to grab and sip from Dick’s drink. 

Dick set his phone down, peering at Bruce a moment. “We should invite him over.” All that got him was a questioning look. Eyes glancing tellingly towards Clark and Bruce hummed in thought. Adding a “Not tonight maybe, but soon” when he practically felt how socially drained Bruce was already.

That earned him a small smile and nod. Hand snaking out to squeeze his gently before moving back away. And Dick, for once after over a week of sullen silences and agitation, felt himself excited, ready to be back home with Bruce again. 

\---- 

Oliver didn’t like this. He didn’t like it one bit. The sinking, sickly feeling that hung around him now. Being in Gotham doesn’t help. But leaving Gotham? That only ever made it worse. He had business to attend to here now, it was clear. He had to know. To find out the truth. To expose and fix this. However he could. 

So he sat in the taxi coming from the airport. All the car services in Gotham already rented out for, _of fucking course,_ Bruce Wayne’s latest event. Cab driver frowning when he’d asked him to turn off the radio coverage.

Maybe he should go to Batman. This was his city after all. But Batman was a real ass sometimes. _Most times._ And besides, Wayne ran in his circles. And he’d be caught dead before he ran to Batman about a problem with nothing to show for himself. _If he even bothered running to Batman at all._

No, he wouldn't need the Bat to handle the likes of Bruce Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I've taken up rping and thats been a bit time consumer because well, i don't know how to do anything without completely throwing myself into it. I also rewrote and re-decided how to make this chapter at least 5 times and that definitely didn't help.   
> If you're still here and with me, thank you you beautiful wonderful person.


End file.
